


Vivendo Com Um Fugitivo

by Monilovely



Series: Blue Blood and Red Skies [1]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Gore, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Humor, Canon-Typical Violence, Dancing and Singing, Demonic Possession, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Kidnapping, M/M, Military Training, Monster Tom (Eddsworld) - Freeform, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Depression, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Torture, Violence, War
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 239,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22817920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monilovely/pseuds/Monilovely
Summary: Tinha uma razão para Tord ser tão reservado quanto a seus interesses.Ser procurado pelas autoridades torna falar sobre sua vida profissional um tanto complicado. Qualquer coisa que Edd, Tom e Matt pudessem saber sobre ele colocaria suas vidas em perigo, o que significa que menos eles sabem, melhor.E, por um tempo, as coisas estavam bem assim.Até que uma confusão força Tord a revelar coisas sobre si que ele não esperava ter que contar à seus amigos tão cedo.Ser o líder de um exército era o primeiro da lista.
Relationships: Edd/Eduardo (Eddsworld), Patryck/Paul (Eddsworld), Tom/Tord (Eddsworld)
Series: Blue Blood and Red Skies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642723
Comments: 14
Kudos: 36





	1. Mudanças, de novo

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Living With A Fugitive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047452) by [Monilovely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monilovely/pseuds/Monilovely)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ao3 is messing mY FUCKING TAGS AAAAAAAAAA-
> 
> The story will follow some slice of life traits for a while, but the actual plot hits eventually I promise!
> 
> Edit: English translation is finally available!

Uma versão de voz mais fina da música “Shake it off” da Taylor Swift ecoava pelo pequeno apartamento enquanto Edd pulava de um lado para o outro para terminar de arrumar as malas. Era quase como um ritual a esse ponto; colocava seu estéreo em alguma estação de rádio e deixava a música rolando - com a voz afinada para evitar direitos autorais - toda vez que tinha que fazer alguma tarefa chata. E que tarefa mais chata que arrumar uma mala?

Podia não gostar de Taylor Swift, mas pelo menos ter alguma música ajudava o tempo a passar mais rápido. Ou pelo menos era o que ele achava, não sabia exatamente há quanto tempo estava arrumando aquela mala. Tecnicamente, ele não precisava arrumar mala alguma, já que o apartamento de Tom ficava _literalmente_ do lado do seu, mas uma das graças de ficar fora de casa é justamente fazer o ritual chato de arrumar a mala.

Isso faz algum sentido? Provavelmente não. Mas quando é que alguma coisa em sua vida fez sentido?

O rapaz de moletom verde caminhou calmamente até a caixa de som e a desligou com um clique ao terminar a arrumação. Embora estivesse na maior tranquilidade, na verdade, estava atrasado. Matt havia lhe mandado mensagem há, aproximadamente, meia-hora atrás, avisando que já tinha chego no apartamento de Tom e estava pegando a melhor cama. Logo em seguida, recebeu uma mensagem de Tom - pelo celular de Matt - negando que dividiria sua cama com aquele estrupício ou qualquer um deles.

Podia ser estranho, querer marcar com os amigos para alugar de graça o apartamento do amigo que mora bem ao seu lado, mas eles já vinham fazendo isso há vários anos - sempre dando a desculpa de que era pra aproximar a amizade - e, a esse ponto, Tom já havia jogado a toalha e deixado a porta aberta para quando seus amigos malucos quisessem invadir sua privacidade. Eles iam acabar fazendo isso de um jeito ou de outro de qualquer maneira.

Os amigos viam algo de divertido em deixar o de moletom azul e olhos inexistentes irritado. Não sabiam exatamente o que era, mas apenas vê-lo com aquela cara amarrada e o beiço pra fora os fazia rir igual a duas crianças de quatro anos de idade.

Agora ninguém mais podia julgar Tord por sempre provocá-lo da forma que fazia.

Terminada a mala, Edd se preparou para deixar a casa. Seria uma longa caminhada de quatro passos até a casa do amigo e não queria perder mais tempo do que já perdeu. Além do que, tinha de arrumar suas coisas e se organizar para conseguirem, cada um, ter seu espaço dentro do minúsculo apartamento.

Saiu e bateu a porta atrás de si, o som ecoando desnecessariamente alto pelo corredor do andar, e seguiu até o apartamento de Tom.

\- Um… Dois… Três! - contou os passos alegremente antes de parar à frente da porta de madeira e bater as costas dos dedos sobre a mesma, sem esperar resposta antes de se achar no direito de invadir o lugar.

O apartamento estava exatamente como deixaram da última vez que estiveram por lá: uma bagunça só. Tinha roupas espalhadas pelo chão, louça suja na pia e, provavelmente, nada na geladeira. Estava do jeitinho que Edd gostava.

Ao ouvir o som da porta se fechando, um sujeito com dois moletons coloridos e espelho na mão surgiu pelo corredor, sorrindo de orelha à orelha ao cruzar olhares com o amigo.

\- Edd, você chegou!

Antes que o de moletom verde pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, Matt se jogou em seus braços, derrubando à ambos no chão e fazendo Edd bater a cabeça contra o duro piso. Seus braços se enroscaram em seu pescoço com tanta força que Edd mal conseguia respirar direito.

\- Pra que toda essa felicidade? Eu nem demorei tanto assim!

A expressão de desespero no rosto de Matt ao afastar-se do abraço, embora um tanto enigmática, dava uma pequena ideia ao moreno do que poderia estar acontecendo.

\- Eles estão brigando de novo, não estão?

\- Já faz duas horas, Edd! _Duas horas_! Minha bela cabeça não aguenta mais tantos gritos.

Não era novidade para ninguém naquela casa que Tom e Tord brigavam a cada cinco minutos. Se ninguém interferisse, podiam ficar dias a fio, só gritando insultos um na cara do outro. Como aqueles dois conseguiam se aguentar em um mesmo cômodo sem se matar e ainda manter um relacionamento estável era o maior enigma do universo.

Edd revirou os olhos e se ergueu do chão, dando tapinhas na cabeça de Matt como consolo pela tortura que sofreu. Como sempre, sobrou pra ele resolver aquela briga. Não que ele não estivesse acostumado, ele era encarregado de separar todas as brigas desde que aqueles dois se conheceram.

O apartamento era bem menor do que sua antiga casa, a qual foi destruída por Tord há alguns anos atrás, então era mais complicado de andar por lá. A única vantagem que tinha é que encontrar Tom ali no meio era bem mais fácil, principalmente quando ele estava gritando.

Mesmo assim, Edd não via a hora de se mudarem para uma casa maior. Voltaria a ser como nos velhos tempos. Só que sem robôs gigantes e traições dessa vez.

Depois de alguns anos morando naqueles minúsculos apartamentos, e alguns problemas envolvendo duas certas pessoas - vocês provavelmente já sabem quem são -, a gangue conseguiu juntar dinheiro o suficiente para comprar uma nova casa, de preferência em um lugar sem aqueles vizinhos chatos e irritantes.

Edd ainda não entendia como alguém podia gostar de coca diet. Aquela merda tinha gosto de… Bom, merda!

De qualquer forma, o de casaco verde guiou o amigo egocêntrico até o sofá, mais uma vez acariciando sua cabeça, e partiu para buscar Tom, o que, no fim, se mostrou bem mais fácil do que apenas ir para o próximo cômodo, pois o de casaco azul passou pela passagem bem na hora.

\- Eu falo, falo, falo, e ele não escuta. Inacreditável! - resmungava enquanto batia o telefone com força na bancada, se arrependendo logo depois. - Ah! Rebeca!

Enquanto ele tentava salvar seu celular, Edd respirou fundo para se aproximar do amigo com todo o cuidado.

\- Ei, uh, Tom?

\- Ah, oi, Edd. - cumprimentou com um sorriso que rapidamente se dissipou ao ver a mala parada na frente do apartamento. - Tem certeza que vai levar só isso? Sabe que não podemos voltar pra pegar mais nada depois, né?

O de moletom verde ergueu o dedo e abriu a boca para falar, mas o último complemento de Tom roubou dele todas as suas falas. Sentiu como se estivesse esquecendo alguma coisa. Aquela situação estava estranha demais para seu gosto, e estava até com medo de perguntar sobre.

\- Eu… Deveria ter trazido algo mais? Quer dizer, eu não empacotei muita coisa, mas não vamos ficar mais que uma semana aqui.

O queixo de Tom quase caiu no chão. Deus, seus amigos eram tão estúpidos!

\- De onde é que vocês dois malucos tiraram a ideia de que vão dormir aqui?! - bradou ele.

Matt, que estava até agora calado no sofá, ergueu a cabeça e resolveu se intrometer na conversa.

\- Oh, eu ouvi você e o Tord falando alguma coisa sobre malas na semana passada.

\- Aí ele me mandou mensagem falando que era pra irmos passar um tempo no seu apartamento, como a gente sempre faz. - completou Edd.

O de moletom azul se deu um tapa na testa. Yep, definitivamente tinha coisa errada.

\- As malas não são pra dormir aqui! São pra gente se mudar! Por isso eu tava brigando com o Tord, ele não fez a mala ainda! - explicou entre gritos, cansado de toda a putaria de seus amigos.

Os outros dois presentes fizeram um formato de “o” com a boca em compreensão. Talvez agora, finalmente, a informação tenha entrado por suas cabeças ocas.

\- Agora faz mais sentido. - ressaltou Edd. - E você tá puto porque o Tord tá ocupado?

\- É, ele diz que tá ocupado com o “Red Army”. - fez aspas com os dedos e revirou os olhos. - Eu não faço a menor ideia do que é isso e, na verdade, nem quero saber. Contanto que ninguém morra ou seja preso, tá tudo ótimo.

Por mais que Tom tentasse esconder sua raiva atrás de bufadas e goladas em seu frasco de bebida, Edd não precisava de muito para lê-lo, afinal já se conheciam há muitos e muitos anos. Pra falar a verdade, encontrar Tord no apartamento de Tom era bem mais difícil do que os garotos esperavam. Agora que namoravam, esperavam vê-los mais tempo juntos, nem que fosse brigando, mas, agora, a maioria das brigas aconteciam por telefone e Edd e Matt só viam Tord algumas vezes durante a noite quando invadiam a casa de Tom pra roubar alguma coisa, e era fácil de perceber como isso incomodava seu amigo de moletom azul, não só por serem um casal, mas também por, aparentemente, não saber o que diabos ele estava fazendo. Mais um motivo para Edd estranhar o fato de eles ainda estarem juntos.

Virou-se apreensivo para Matt enquanto Tom pegava seu telefone e discava um número na tela quase rachada.

\- Mudança de planos. O Edd também não arrumou as coisas. Tem como mudar a… Como? Que botão? - fez um minuto de silêncio, ouvindo a resposta do outro lado da linha. Matt se virou para Edd, seu olhar perguntando se ele sabia o que estava acontecendo. Ele não tinha a menor ideia. - Embaixo da… Achei. O que essa porra faz? … Eu não vou apertar um botão de alguma coisa que _você_ fez! Quer me matar com outro sofá, é isso?! - Tom bufou após mais alguns segundos de silêncio. - Tá bom. Mas, se eu morrer, eu volto pra puxar seu pé!

Um click soou de debaixo da bancada e, como num passe de mágica, todos os itens do apartamento se empacotaram sozinhos, caindo perfeitamente e sem nenhuma falha em caixas de papelão.

Os três amigos encararam a visão, embasbacados. Sabiam que Tord era bom em construir e inventar coisas, mas programar um apartamento inteiro?! Estavam mais do que espantados.

Tom colocou o celular com cuidado de volta na bancada após terminar a ligação, igualmente espantado.

\- … Uh… Os seus apartamentos também estão arrumados. - anunciou com a voz baixa e travada entre as palavras.

Um silêncio incômodo envolveu os três amigos por um instante, o momento necessário para os cérebros de minhoca processarem o ocorrido, e logo correram para levar tudo para o primeiro andar do prédio. Seriam muitas viagens de elevador.

(...)

O bairro para onde estavam indo não era tão diferente do qual costumavam morar há alguns anos atrás. Era confortável, tinha uma boa quantidade de áreas verdes, sem muito barulho e vizinhos sossegados, coisa que não tinha em sua antiga antiga casa. Esperavam dessa vez ter um pouco mais de tranquilidade e não ser constantemente atacados por algum evento catastrófico como um apocalipse zumbi, vampiros, radiação ou robôs gigantes.

A casa em si não era tão diferente da primeira compartilhada pelos amigos, apenas pareciam maior ao ver de longe, o que era um tanto estranho já que as coisas, quando vistas de longe, deveriam parecer menores, não maiores.

\- Esse aqui é o lugar, certo? - perguntou Edd à Tom, que tinha o mapa em mãos.

O encapuzado assentiu e sinalizou para pararem do lado da casa. A primeira vista, não era tão distante de como sua primeira casa era. Tinha dois andares - como indicados pelas duas fileiras verticais de janelas - e com certeza tinha mais de dois quartos - indicado pela largura. Não parecia um lugar tão ruim para se morar. Ao menos já era maior do que o apartamento, era alguma coisa.

Descarregaram o carro com as caixas de papelão e adentraram a casa nova em fila indiana, só para descobrir que o lugar era bem maior do que parecia. O local que deveria ser a sala, junto com a cozinha, era vasto e com espaço suficiente para tudo que precisavam e até mais. As duas portas ao fim do espaço disponível indicavam dois quartos na parte de baixo, enquanto a escada na extrema direita da sala era o caminho para o próximo andar. Definitivamente era maior que sua antiga casa.

\- O quarto de cima é meu! - exclamou Matt enquanto corria em direção à escada.

Os dois restantes olharam ao redor, espantados. Tinham uma certa noção de como seria a casa, já que Tord havia lhes dito que era grande o suficiente para todos os quatro, mas não tinham noção que teriam tanto espaço assim.

\- Santo chocolate numa pizza com cebola! Esse lugar é enorme! - exclamou o de moletom azul.

\- Eu não sabia que a gente tinha tanto dinheiro pra comprar um lugar tão grande assim… O quarto do canto é meu! - gritou Edd e correu até o novo quarto, abandonando Tom sozinho no que viria a ser a sala.

Ao fim do dia, a questão do tamanho da casa foi deixado de lado em prol da decoração da mesma, que acabou ficando mais lotada do que eles esperavam quando chegaram. Ainda sobrara espaço para andarem livremente, mas, assim como não consideraram o tamanho da casa, não consideraram quantas coisas eles tinham para descarregar. Havia menos do que da primeira vez que tiveram de se mudar, mas ainda era bastante coisa, o suficiente para lotar todas as prateleiras do quarto de Matt - que os garotos carinhosamente chamavam de quarto de tralhas.

E, durante todo o dia, nenhum sinal de vida de Tord.

Sem muito para fazer, os garotos decidiram explorar a região e caminhar pela vizinhança, aproveitando o momento para colocar em dia a conversa de cinco minutos atrás. Não viram nenhum sinal de vida dos vizinhos ou de qualquer outro por perto, o bairro era bem calmo. Não tinha muitas lojas pelo trajeto que caminharam, apenas mais casas, se assemelhando a um condomínio fechado, mas não é como se sua antiga casa fosse perto de um centro comercial ou eles estivessem andando por tanto tempo.

\- Estou começando a gostar desse lugar. - comentou Edd enquanto olhava ao seu redor. - Sabe, eu gosto das nossas aventuras, mas é bom poder parar em algum lugar mais tranquilo pra relaxar e se recuperar de tudo que acontece.

 _Não vai durar_. - apostou Tom consigo mesmo em sua mente. Por mais que as coisas pudessem estar calmas por enquanto, certamente logo alguma coisa cairia do espaço para arrastá-los pra outra dimensão ou algo do tipo. Era sempre assim.

\- Olha só quem são os novos vizinhos da vez. - gozou uma voz um tanto familiar, bem ao lado dos três amigos.

E lá se foi a paz.

O som de um violão soou à distância para anunciar a presença de Eduardo, um de seus antigos vizinhos de quando moravam na primeira casa. Embora tivessem passado anos sem se ver, ele não estava muito diferente. Ainda usava a mesma roupa: blusa verde de mangas compridas, calça marrom e tênis, e tinha a mesma aparência, exceto que o cabelo parecia maior, chegando à altura do queixo.

\- Eduardo? O que faz aqui? – perguntou Edd.

A cópia barata - e mais espanhola - de Edd estalou a língua no céu da boca, como se a resposta fosse óbvia, e era, na verdade.

\- Eu moro aqui, seu idiota. Não conseguimos manter a casa depois que Jon morreu, então vendemos a casa e compramos essa. Estamos aqui há uns três anos.

Os garotos ficaram em silêncio por um instante, remoendo a morte de Jon. Por mais que não fossem amigos, ele parecia ser o mais tranquilo do grupo, apenas um tanto irritante e idiota, o que fazia com que o próprio Eduardo descontasse a raiva nele.

Edd coçou a própria nuca e abriu um sorriso nervoso.

\- E… Como vocês estão indo? Nós acabamos de nos mudar, então não sabemos muito bem como são as coisas por aqui. - puxou conversa, tentando quebrar aquele clima horroroso que estava se formando entre eles.

Eduardo deu de ombros e guardou as mãos dentro do bolso.

\- Aqui é normal, bem tranquilo. Pelo menos até vocês começarem a fazer alguma merda, como sempre fazem. Eu juro que, se mais um dos meus amigos acabar morrendo, vocês vão aprender o que é dor de verdade. - tirou um cigarro do bolso e levou-o aos lábios enquanto a outra buscava o isqueiro. - Deixe seu amiguinho norueguês longe da minha casa.

Edd ainda tentou explicar a situação em que estavam, e que Tord já não tinha mais o robô gigante, nem queria matá-los, mas Eduardo já havia voltado para dentro de casa, ignorando completamente sua existência.

Não podia mentir, se sentia muito mal com tudo que aconteceu há uns anos atrás. Jon foi arrastado para uma briga a qual não pertencia, e acabou pagando caro por algo que não fez e não era seu problema. Ele ainda era visto por aí como um fantasma, mas não era a mesma coisa. A culpa de nada disso era dele, mas Edd não tinha como não sentir como se fosse.

Ele respirou fundo e deu um passo em direção à casa de seu rival, mas foi parado por Tom, que colocou a mão em seu ombro e fez que não com a cabeça. Eles não estavam em posição de interferir nessa situação, ele sabia disso.

Soltando um suspiro, voltaram à caminhada, decidindo no meio do caminho que iriam parar em algum lugar para comer.

O resto da noite não foi tão proveitosa, pois fizeram o que sempre faziam: comeram, conversaram, foram atacados por um demônio e a lanchonete onde estavam acabou explodindo. Mal tiveram tempo de terminar as batatas que pediram quando tudo aconteceu, e voltaram para casa completamente exaustos e sujos com restos dos destroços da construção.

Matt imediatamente subiu para o quarto para restaurar sua beleza e Tom e Edd resolveram sentar no sofá recém posicionado e assistir um pouco de televisão enquanto comiam o resto de comida que trouxeram da geladeira. Não pretendiam ficar muito tempo acordados, afinal estavam cansados da mudança e do desastre que foi o jantar, mas um filminho seria bom para poder esquecer de todo o estresse.

Durante o filme, Edd pegou Tom várias vezes ligando e desligando o celular, como se estivesse esperando alguma coisa, mas, fora isso, tudo correu normalmente. Matt não desceu mais do quarto, provavelmente tendo caído no sono após o banho. Estranhamente, embora não tenha acontecido tantas coisas exageradas, estavam mais cansados que de costume. Geralmente Matt pegava alguma última coisa para comer antes de se deitar - o que Tom sempre reclamava, dizendo que ele ficaria com dor de barriga.

\- Ei, Tom, acho que já vou deitar, ok? - disse o de moletom verde, levantando do sofá.

Tom apenas murmurou sem tirar os olhos não existentes da tela do celular, seus dedos disparando sobre as letras do teclado.

Curioso, ao invés de Edd ir deitar, deu a volta no sofá, cruzando os dedos para que o amigo estivesse distraído o suficiente para não notar o barulho de seus passos. Ergueu-se no encosto e se apoiou nos braços para enxergar o que estava acontecendo. Por sorte, a luz não projetou sombra no celular, ou teria sido pego.

Teve um pouco de dificuldade para ver o que tanto no aparelho estava atraindo a atenção de Tom, cuja atenção não saiu do mesmo nem ao parar de digitar, mas conseguiu ver o suficiente da tela para entender o que estava acontecendo.

O nome de contato, “Commie”, já dedurava que estava falando com Tord - o que já explicava a atenção que ele estava investindo naquela conversa. Pela velocidade que Tom estava digitando anteriormente, estavam há algum tempo se falando, provavelmente discutindo, fato que foi sustentado por como a conversa seguiu:

> **_Commie:_ **
> 
> _O trabalho tá me entulhando até o pescoço! Não dá pra deixar tudo de lado assim!_
> 
> _Tá bom_

Não precisava ser um gênio pra saber que Tom estava puto da vida com isso. Quando ele respondia com “tá bom”, quer dizer que já havia cansado de discutir e simplesmente aceitou o que o destino lhe jogou na cara. Não era bom sinal.

> **_Commie:_ **
> 
> _Tom por favor não fica bravo_
> 
> _Isso não é escolha minha! Vc acha q eu ia querer ficar preso aqui ao invés de passar tempo com vc e o Edd e o Matt?_
> 
> _Eu não sei_
> 
> _Vc tem estado bem fixado nesse trabalho recentemente_
> 
> _Podia até casar com ele q ninguém ia notar a diferença_

> **_Commie:_ **
> 
> _Eu sei eu sei_
> 
> _As coisas só realmente tão fodidas pra cá_
> 
> _Por isso quero terminar essa porra o mais rápido q der_
> 
> _Assim já posso chegar em casa e não precisar ficar voltando por alguma coisa diferente_
> 
> _É melhor do q ter q ficar interrompendo a cada 5 minutos pq aconteceu alguma merda_
> 
> _Hum_
> 
> _Entendi_

Essa mensagem demorou para ser enviada, o que significava que o de moletom azul provavelmente estava avaliando suas opções, escolhendo ir pelo caminho racional ao invés do impulsivo.

> **_Commie:_ **
> 
> _Prometo que amanhã eu consigo chegar cedo e ver como ficou a casa_
> 
> _Só vou ter que voltar acho q em 4 dias por causa de uma reunião aí_
> 
> _Podíamos aproveitar e dar uma saída_
> 
> _Só nós dois_

Mais uma pausa entre uma mensagem e outra, mas Tom finalmente respondeu:

> _Só nós dois?_
> 
> **_Commie:_ **
> 
> _Jeg lover_
> 
> _Eu prometo_

E foi até aí que Tom tinha digitado. O restante da conversa estava acontecendo ao vivo diante dos olhos de Edd, que estava cada vez mais interessado no drama entre seus dois amigos.

O de moletom azul soltou um suspiro pesado e voltou a martelar os dedos nas teclas, sem suspeitar que a privacidade da conversa estava sendo violada.

> _Vou pensar no caso_
> 
> _Não vai pensando que se safou que eu to de olho em você Commie_
> 
> **_Commie:_ **
> 
> _É eu to sabendo_
> 
> _Falo com vc amanhã então?_
> 
> _Uhum_
> 
> _Vou deitar já_
> 
> _Cansado pra caralho q nem a bebida tá ajudando_
> 
> **_Commie:_ **
> 
> _Porra o dia deve ter sido fodido_
> 
> _Me conta tudo depois_

> _Ok_
> 
> _Boa noite commie_
> 
> **_Commie:_ **
> 
> _Boa noite Jeová_
> 
> _Jeg elsker deg_

Edd, que não entendia porra nenhuma de norueguês, não fazia ideia do que ele acabou de falar. E, para ajudar, não é como se ele estivesse no ângulo certo para ver o sorriso que cruzava os lábios de Tom.

> _Também te amo_
> 
> _Te vejo amanhã_
> 
> **_Commie:_ **
> 
> _Até amanhã min kjære_

O contato de Tord mudou de “online” para “visto por último em”, o que significava que já tinha saído do WhatsApp. Mais um suspiro escapou os lábios de Tom ao se levantar do sofá - quase batendo a cabeça na de Edd, que, por sorte, desviou a tempo - e, bloqueando a tela do celular, desapareceu dentro da escuridão de seu quarto.

Seja lá o que fosse que mantinha Tord tão ocupado, estava claramente afetando o humor de Tom. Por mais que ele evitasse de dizer em voz alta, a ausência do namorado o afetava sim. Tom podia ser bem grudento com as pessoas que eram importantes para ele, assim como ele era com o próprio Edd há alguns anos atrás, mas tendo passado há muito tempo da fase de ciúmes que ele tinha.

Dentre todos seus amigos, Edd podia dizer com quase certeza que Tord era quem mais conseguia entender Tom. Depois que a hostilidade do retorno do comunista - no caso, o segundo - passou, eles começaram a se dar muito bem, passando bem mais tempo juntos do que com ele e Matt.

Sair de uma relação em que você passa 90% do tempo grudado com a pessoa para uma relação em que vocês quase não se veem é um contraste enorme! Não é à toa que Tom tem estado tão rabugento recentemente. Ele sentia falta do namorado. Na verdade, todos sentiam falta de ter Tord por perto, mas por eles serem _obviamente_ mais próximos, ele acabava por sentir bem mais a ausência do que Edd ou Matt.

O moreno provavelmente também estaria rabugento e revoltado se estivesse em seu lugar, não podia negar.

Enquanto se afogava em seus pensamentos, Edd não conseguia desviar o olhar da porta de Tom, que se fechara como se ninguém tivesse passado por ali, sentindo uma pontada de dor no peito. Ele se perguntava se havia algo que pudesse fazer pelo amigo para deixá-lo mais animado nesses momentos em que ficava tão cabisbaixo. Ou talvez algo para tirar Tord mais vezes do trabalho.

Por mais que gostasse de encher o saco do amigo de moletom azul e deixá-lo irritado, assim como a todos os seus amigos e inimigos, não era insensível ao ponto de ignorar alguém quando essa pessoa está realmente chateada.

Naquela noite, enquanto ia se deitar, as engrenagens que giravam no cérebro criativo de Edd começaram a se sincronizar para formar um plano para ajudar seus dois amigos de atenção negligenciada.

Os dias que se seguiriam não chegariam nem perto de serem chatos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated! (either in english or portuguese, I'll understand both)
> 
> I'm on [Tumblr](https://minu-moni.tumblr.com/) in case y'all wanna chat!
> 
> See Ya~


	2. Third time's the charm

A manhã na casa nova, felizmente, começou sem nenhum ataque de criaturas estranhas ou exércitos armados, para a felicidade de Tom. Ainda estava cansado dos acontecimentos da noite anterior, e, pra piorar, acordou com dor de cabeça. Hoje era o dia perfeito para o mundo sossegar e calar a boca por pelo menos doze horas. 

O sol mal brilhava do lado de fora da janela, pois ainda era por volta das seis da manhã, ou seja, cedo pra caralho. Por que ele já estava de pé a esse horário? Ele não tinha a menor ideia, só sabia que precisava tomar uma bebida - alcoólica ou não - e, depois, ou tentar voltar a dormir ou arrumar mais o que fazer.

Tom rolou para fora da cama, naturalmente caindo de cara no chão devido à gravidade, e seguiu para o banheiro para fazer a higiene matinal - o que poderia, ou não, se mostrar inútil caso decidisse voltar a dormir. Geralmente não tardava muito para ficar pronto para a manhã, mas, nesse dia específico, resolveu aproveitar mais o chuveiro quente, visto que, agora que voltaram a morar na mesma casa, logo Matt começaria a usar toda a água quente da casa em seus “banhos de beleza”. Acabou saindo apenas vinte minutos depois, quase caindo no sono umas três vezes durante o banho, mas conseguiu concluir seu objetivo: enrolar o bastante pra não voltar a dormir. Demorou e a conta de água viria cara? Se os outros não demorassem tanto quanto ele, não, mas se sim e continuassem com isso em rotina, aí eles teriam um problema. 

Após terminar de se trocar e arrumar a cama, tirou o celular do carregador e se dirigiu silenciosamente para a cozinha, tendo perdido todo o sono debaixo das gotas de água quente. Matt e Edd ainda estavam dormindo, o que significava que Tom teria paz naquela casa enquanto fizesse o menos barulho possível. Apanhou um pequeno frasco de Smirnoff na geladeira e, após dar um único gole, colocou de volta. Experiências passadas lhe mostraram que não era uma boa ideia beber demais antes de comer - Matt ainda o culpava pela perda de seu melhor par de sapatos.

Enquanto se sentava à mesa da cozinha com um pequeno sanduíche na mão - feito com o que sobrou da comida que trouxeram dos apartamentos - desbloqueou o celular para ver as notícias sem acabar acordando os outros, se surpreendendo ao ver que recebera duas mensagens de Tord enquanto estava dormindo.

> **_Commie:_ **
> 
> _Acabei de sair, chego em umas 2 horas_
> 
> _Aliás bom dia_

Tom não tentou conter o sorriso que puxava seus lábios, não via problema já que Edd e Matt estavam dormindo. A mensagem foi enviada há uma hora atrás, o que significava ainda menos tempo para esperar seu namorado _workaholic_ chegar em casa. 

Ele não ia mentir e dizer que não sentia falta dele. Estando já naquele relacionamento há mais de dois anos, já passaram a fase de esconderem seus sentimentos um do outro há muito tempo - e todos estavam muito agradecidos que acabou. Tom e Tord ficavam simplesmente _insuportáveis_ quando viravam a cara um com o outro ao invés de só colocar as coisas pra fora e conversar como duas pessoas normais. Ficaram nesse lance de “você fez merda, mas eu não vou te falar o que você fez” por um tempo mais longo que o necessário, quase levando Edd à loucura, visto que era ele geralmente o responsável a parar as brigas. 

Só tinha uma coisa pior que quando Tom e Tord brigavam: quando eles se ignoravam. Houve vários casos em que um fingia que o outro não existia, às vezes por mais de um mês - o que era parte do motivo de o de moletom verde estar surpreso com eles ainda estarem juntos. Era um verdadeiro inferno na terra. Viagens de carro silenciosas e desconfortáveis, o grupo não podendo mais sair junto por um deles sempre dispensar o compromisso, Matt e Edd sendo forçados a pagar de psicólogo para ambos os amigos e às vezes até a escolher lados. 

Aqueles tempos foram verdadeiramente sombrios. Claro, eles não tinham uma relação perfeita agora, mas já melhoraram muito se considerar desde quando começaram a namorar. Ainda bem, pois estavam certos de que seus outros dois amigos não aguentavam mais toda a putaria e birra que aqueles dois faziam.

Voltando ao presente, Tom bloqueou a tela sem responder e deixou o celular de lado, voltando a atenção ao seu sanduíche. Se ele voltaria em tão pouco tempo, o melhor a fazer era aproveitar os minutos de sossego que ainda lhe restavam antes de os dois, inevitavelmente, acordarem Edd e Matt.

Enquanto os olhos percorriam a cozinha de conceito aberto, diretamente ligada à sala, Tom sentiu uma pontada de nostalgia. Faz tanto tempo que ele e os rapazes não dividiam uma casa que parecia até um de seus sonhos estranhos. Os apartamentos podiam ser um do lado do outro e eles se incomodavam o dia todo, todos os dias, mas não era a mesma coisa. Não eram colegas de casa, eram vizinhos, e isso por si só já carregava um bom peso. Não tinham mais o direito de ficarem se intrometendo nas vidas um do outro como sempre faziam, não acordavam mais com alguma coisa acontecendo e nem com algum plano pré-determinado pelo trio. Não tomavam café da manhã juntos, não almoçavam juntos, sair juntos era mais complicado do que antes e as coisas simplesmente não pareciam certas, como se alguém tivesse mudado um mínimo detalhe e toda a atmosfera do grupo mudou junto em uma espécie de efeito borboleta. Podia ser algo bom ou ruim, depende do ponto de vista, mas Tom havia de admitir que estava mais acostumado com como as coisas eram antes. Talvez fosse pelas contas saírem mais baratas, mas ele não tinha como afirmar com 100% de certeza.

Um arroto escapou de sua boca ao finalizar o sanduíche, alertando-o que já era hora de sair da sessão nostalgia e cair no mundo real. Depois de limpar as migalhas que caíram na mesa, deu um rápido pulo em seu quarto para buscar um livro que estava lendo. Tom não tinha muito o hábito de ler, mas às vezes era um jeito prazeroso de passar o tempo, e, com toda a calmaria que tinha na vizinhança, pensou que poderia aproveitar a paz e o silêncio e passar um pouco de tempo sozinho do lado de fora da casa, em contato com a natureza - ou o que tinha dela, pelo menos.

Saiu da casa com o máximo de silêncio possível para não acordar os demais, escolhendo um lugar próximo à cerca que dividia sua casa e o terreno do vizinho para se acomodar e abrir o livro na página marcada. O local estava quieto, apenas alguns passarinhos cantavam nas árvores próximas, um som calmante e relaxante que só ajudava Tom a se concentrar mais em seu livro. 

Isto é, até uma tentativa fracassada de susto o distrair.

\- Bu! - gritou Jon, ou melhor, seu fantasma, encarando fundo nos olhos negros de Tom com os seus fantasmagóricos. - Eu te assustei?

\- Nem um pouco. - respondeu Tom, voltando a prestar atenção em seu livro.

\- Aw… - o fantasma abaixou a cabeça, desanimado, e se afastou do de cabelos pontudos. - Achei que daria certo. Sempre consigo pegar o Eduardo com essa.

O de moletom azul revirou os olhos sem tirar a atenção de sua história. Ter Jon lhe fazendo companhia era algo que o incomodava, mas não o bastante para fazê-lo tomar uma atitude. Apenas continuou concentrado nas palavras contínuas e fluidas entre as páginas e ignorou a presença do fantasma.

\- Sabe, eu não fazia ideia que vocês iam se mudar pra cá. Estavam tão sem criatividade assim que resolveram copiar a gente de novo? - caçoou, recebendo absolutamente zero respostas de Tom. Mas quem disse que isso ia impedir o fantasma de continuar tagarelando? - De qualquer forma, pelo menos vocês vão gostar daqui. É tão tranquilo que até parece meio _morto_. - mais uma vez foi ignorado. - Você não é muito falador, né?

\- Você não tem lugar pra ir não? Vai assombrar a casa dos seus amigos ou sei lá.

Jon fez um beicinho e flutuou até o lado de Tom, bisbilhotando seu livro por cima do ombro. Ele não disse muito depois disso, apenas ficou flutuando ao seu redor numa tentativa de chamar sua atenção. Provavelmente as coisas estavam paradas em sua casa e ele simplesmente decidiu dar uma volta para encontrar alguma pobre alma mortal para encher o saco. E o que era pior: estava funcionando.Tom perdeu até a noção do tempo com quanto ficava se distraindo com os barulhos de fantasma que sua contraparte falsificada fazia com a boca.

\- Dá pra parar?

\- Eu só quero ler! - choramingou, mas, pela quinquagésima vez naquele dia, foi ignorado por Tom, que afundou a cara dentro do livro, literalmente. - Quer saber? Pode esquecer então! Você é muito chato e sem graça! Nem pra dividir um livro você serve, seu desculturado! Bem que o Eduardo fala que vocês são um bando de—!

O fantasma de repente se calou, o que teria sido um alívio para Tom se não fosse a forma como ele se calou. Foi de uma forma tão repentina que parecia até que ele tinha morrido, de novo. Quando ergueu o olhar para verificar o que estava acontecendo, percebeu que Jon havia desaparecido, o que era estranho se considerar que ele nunca tinha feito isso antes, não sem pelo menos terminar de dizer as merdas que queria dizer. Estranho.

Tom estava prestes a levantar e checar se sua cópia barata não estava escondida atrás da cerca para dar-lhe um susto de vingança, quando viu um carro vermelho estacionando à frente de sua casa.

Seu coração palpitou em seu peito, e por um momento ele pensou que estava tendo um ataque cardíaco de tão alto que estavam seus batimentos. Mas podia culpá-lo? Da última vez que ele checou, uma hora não passava em cinco minutos, ou ele havia lido mais do que percebeu a primeira vista.

De tão rápido que se levantou, o livro caiu de seu colo, a página marcada se perdendo em meio às demais.

\- Ah, caralho! - resmungou, rapidamente se abaixando para coletar o livro da terra suja.

De dentro do carro, Tord não pôde conter-se de rir do quão estúpido era seu namorado.

\- _Classic stupid Tom_. - caçoou em voz baixa para si mesmo enquanto chutava a porta do carro para que abrisse, quase arrancando a dobradiça. Uma grande entrada triunfal que acabou com o norueguês enroscando seu pé no cinto e caindo de cara no asfalto quente. - _FAEN!_

Bateu a porta, irritado, amaldiçoando o maldito carro que já mal conseguia andar direito. Passou tanto tempo tendo que controlar o maldito pé para não pisar demais no acelerador e acabar matando alguém só pra esse maldito carro se virar contra ele e estragar sua chegada perfeita. Parece que Tom não era o único estúpido.

Pelo menos agora eles podiam ser estúpidos juntos.

Após coletar seu livro do chão, o de moletom azul virou-se na direção do carro, onde Tord ainda ralava para tentar disfarçar a situação incômoda de ter caído de cara na rua. Parecia que passaram semanas desde a última vez que se viram, mesmo que tenha sido apenas sete dias.

\- Bela entrada. - caçoou Tom, parando ao lado do para-choque. - Foi trabalhar e ficou tanto tempo fora que esqueceu como tirar o cinto?

O norueguês revirou os olhos e chutou a porta para fechá-la, soltando ar entre os dentes para disfarçar o sorriso que puxava seus lábios.

\- Muito engraçado, Jeová. E eu achando que você tinha sentido minha falta. 

E ele tinha. Deus, como ele tinha sentido falta dele, desde seu sorriso sarcástico à forma como ele afiava o sotaque só porque sabia que era o melhor jeito de provocá-lo. Sentiu falta de cada pedacinho que lhe pertencia. Sentia-se até mal em pensar que passariam apenas quatro dias juntos antes que ele tivesse que voltar para Deus-sabe-lá-onde.

Sem dizer mais nada, Tom simplesmente revirou os olhos e guardou as mãos no bolso do moletom.

\- Parece até que não me conhece, Commie. Eu tenho mais o que fazer do que ficar me preocupando com onde você está, o que está fazendo ou quanto tempo vai demorar pra voltar. - disse em óbvio tom de ironia, ao que Tord respondeu arqueando sua sobrancelha e revirando os olhos.

\- Tá, tá. Vai continuar contando minutos ou vai me dar oi direito?

Tom reprimiu uma risada com o canto da boca e se aproximou do de moletom vermelho, gentilmente colocando as mãos em suas bochechas e puxando seus lábios contra os seus. Os braços, tanto o mecânico quanto o de pele e osso, envolveram sua cintura, puxando-o para mais perto dele e aprofundando o contato enquanto ele retribuía rodeando seu pescoço.

Era estranho sentir nostalgia durante o beijo. Por mais que não se vissem há um certo tempo, não era comum que o de moletom azul se sentisse como se, ao invés de apenas uma semana, tivesse passado um ano sem vê-lo. Não que ele estivesse reclamando, a sensação era incrível. Beijar Tord era como voltar para casa.

Quebraram o contato por um breve segundo, apenas para, no calor do momento, perderem-se nos olhares um do outro e selarem mais um beijo, este mais duradouro que o anterior. 

As mãos de Tord trilhavam as costas de Tom como se quisessem mapear a pele por baixo do tecido. O braço robótico podia não conseguir sentir com precisão aquilo que tocava, mas ele para sempre se lembraria da sensação de tocar seu amado com as duas mãos. 

Suas bocas moviam-se em sincronia total, já acostumadas uma com a outra e experts em tudo que agradava o contrário. As línguas logo entraram em jogo, deslizando uma sobre a outra em uma dança bipolar; calma e, ao mesmo tempo, cheia de desespero. Queriam clamar cada pedacinho possível da boca do contrário o mais rápido possível, como um imperador conquista as terras vizinhas. 

Ah, como tinham sentido falta disso. Podiam passar noites a fio apenas mantendo aquele contato que há muito não tinham ao alcance de suas mãos, para gravarem para sempre aquelas doces sensações que nunca ficavam chatas ou cansativas. Tudo que queriam era poder manter o outro para sempre entre seus braços, perdendo a consciência do mundo além do calor entre seus corpos e a paixão ardente que queimava em seus peitos.

Infelizmente, eles estavam em espaço público, e as pessoas não veriam com bons olhos um casal quase se engolindo no meio da rua, portanto, estavam fadados a quebrar o contato mais uma vez.

Tord limpou o fio de saliva que escorria de seu lábio inferior com o polegar, mantendo um sorriso no rosto enquanto sentia o polegar de Tom acariciando as cicatrizes do lado direito de seu rosto, que iam desde seu queixo até quase a altura do olho.

\- Santo repolho em uma panela de sopa, eu senti falta de te beijar. - confessou, apoiando as mãos em seus ombros. - Da próxima vez que for ficar uma semana toda fora, me avisa pra eu, pelo menos, conseguir me preparar mentalmente.

Tord deu uma risada e passou as mãos para as bochechas de seu namorado, apertando-as entre suas palmas.

\- Você que manda, Jeová. Pelos próximos quatro dias, eu sou todinho seu.

 _É pouco_ , ele queria reclamar, mas sabia que ele responderia com algo estúpido como “Então não fico nada.”, apenas para deixá-lo irritado, então ele, simplesmente aceitando, tomou-o pela mão e levou-o em direção à casa.

\- Parece que você está se mudando pra cá de novo. - gozou Tom ao perceber a situação.

\- A terceira vez é a da sorte. - adicionou Tord. - Os outros já acordaram? Ainda são sete e alguma coisa da manhã.

\- Nah, duvido muito. Eles vão acordar só lá pelas duas da tarde. - abriu a porta e deixou o livro no banquinho ao lado da porta. - Sinta-se em casa, porque, se você não viu, é uma casa.

O de moletom vermelho soltou um riso e olhou as condições do interior da casa. Estava tudo nos conformes e planejado do jeitinho que pediram. Por sorte o quarteto tinha dinheiro para comprar tudo que precisavam. Ele só esperava que não acontecesse nada que destruísse-a mais uma vez - pelo menos, se acontecesse, não partiria dele. 

\- Deixe-me adivinhar: vocês acabaram com a comida. - disse ele, julgando pela cara do namorado que estava correto.

\- O Edd faz compras mais tarde. - respondeu Tom enquanto sentava no sofá. - Então, quer fazer alguma coisa enquanto eles não acordam e a casa ainda não veio à baixo?

Em circunstâncias normais, Tord não teria negado fazer qualquer coisa com Tom, especialmente sem os olhos testemunha e julgadores de seus amigos, mas ele estava simplesmente exausto, chegando à um ponto em que suas olheiras estavam com olheiras.

\- Me desculpa, min kjære, mas se eu ficar mais um segundo em pé eu vou desmaiar de sono. Passei a noite inteira em claro cuidando do trabalho e não deitei por cinco minutos.

Naturalmente, Tom estava um pouco desapontado, pois se mal conseguia tempo sozinho sem seus amigos enchendo o saco, poder passar esse tempo com Tord era mais difícil ainda, mas não ia julgar as vontades do namorado. Ele realmente estava um caco. Mas Tom não seria Tom se não implicasse com a situação.

\- Mal chega em casa e já se isola no quarto. Típico. 

Seu namorado podia ser um saco às vezes, sempre reclamando e resmungando pelos cantos igual à um adolescente revoltado, mas essa era justamente uma das coisas que Tord mais amava em Tom.

\- E quem disse que eu vou sozinho? Você acha que vai ficar aí mofando no sofá o dia todo? Ah, não. - roubou a mão do menor na sua e puxou-o para fora do sofá, espantando-o com a rapidez do puxão. - Já que você reclama tanto que não passamos mais tempo juntos, então vamos passar mais tempo juntos, nem que seja dormindo!

Tom tentou puxar sua mão para longe da de Tord, mas esta estava sendo segurada justamente pela sua mais forte; a mão de metal. A porta do quarto abriu com força, quase fazendo barulho o suficiente para acordar os outros dois habitantes da casa - sorte que eles tinham sono pesado -, e ele foi arremessado de cara na cama, sendo seguido por Tord logo após o mesmo fechar a porta e deixar sua prótese de lado, afinal, dormir com aquele negócio de metal embaixo da sua barriga era muito desconfortável, e podia ser ainda pior caso acabasse virando a mão na cara de Tom, como ele fazia de vez em quando.

\- Tord, eu já fiz toda a higiene matinal, não dá pra dormir de novo.

\- Não importa. Se _você_ não vai dormir, então fica e me faz companhia enquanto _eu_ durmo. - agarrou o menor com seu braço bom, prendendo-o entre o travesseiro e seu corpo. - Eu posso ter só um braço, mas não quer dizer que vai conseguir se livrar de mim.

Tom já tinha noção disso. Conhecia muito bem os truques que o norueguês tinha na manga, e lembrava-se perfeitamente de como as coisas eram quando foram obrigados a conviver com ele pela segunda vez. Ninguém conseguia se livrar de Tord nem se quisesse muito. Não que ele queira se livrar dele agora. Por mais insuportável que ele possa ser, ele gostava desse jeito um tanto rebelde dele, ainda mais quando eles se juntavam para desafiar a autoridade de Edd na casa e suas ideias bizarras.

No fim, Tom acabou cedendo e relaxando os músculos ao lado de Tord, que, em poucos segundos, caiu no sono.

Era duro de admitir, mas ele tinha sentido falta de dormir ao lado de seu namorado. Mesmo que ele não estivesse dormindo, ainda lhe passava uma sensação de conforto poder vê-lo com o rosto sem rugas de expressão e completamente relaxado, seguro em seus braços, em um lugar onde ele podia olhar para ele o quanto quisesse.

Antes que percebesse, Tom caiu no sono ao lado de Tord, suas mãos bem aconchegadas em seu peito.

(...)

Matt foi o primeiro a acordar dentre seus amigos naquela tarde, mas isso já era costume. Ele tinha que ir ao chuveiro mais cedo para poder ficar mais à vontade se arrumando. Pobre Edd, ficaria sem nada de água quente.

Após fazer toda a higiene - e demorar duas horas -, desceu ao primeiro andar para procurar algo para comer. A porta do quarto de Edd estava aberta, indicando que acordara no tempo em que tomava banho, mas, estranhamente, não estava em lugar algum. Provavelmente saiu para dar uma volta ou estava no jardim dos fundos, mas o ruivo tinha mais o que fazer do que ir atrás do amigo. Ele estava com fome e precisava encher a barriga imediatamente.

Infelizmente, não havia comida na geladeira. Absolutamente nada. Desesperado, Matt correu para os fundos da casa, onde, conforme indicada pela sua intuição, estava Edd, os lábios grudados em uma lata de coca.

\- Edd, estamos com grandes problemas! - gritou o ruivo, mexendo os braços no ar em desespero.

\- É, a comida acabou, eu tô sabendo. - disse o de moletom verde. - Podemos fazer compras mais tarde. Temos a tarde inteira pra curtir e não fazer nada, então nem se preocupa com isso.

Antes de alguém dizer qualquer outra coisa, mais gritos foram ouvidos, dessa vez de dentro da casa.

\- Ah, legal, você me fez dormir!

\- Eu não falei pra você dormir, falei pra ficar deitado. Não é culpa minha se você é peso leve no sono, Jeová.

O bom humor de Edd imediatamente se esvaiu e um gosto amargo encheu sua garganta - e não era por causa da coca quente.

\- Ok, com isso a gente se preocupa. - tomou o resto da bebida e jogou a latinha fora, entrando rapidamente na casa, acompanhado de Matt, para parar aquela briga antes que se tornasse algo maior. Quando se tratava daqueles dois, namorando ou não, sempre era bom mantê-los a três metros de distância. - Não é possível que mal começou o dia e vocês já estão brigando!

Tom franziu o cenho e cruzou os braços, dirigindo seu olhar feio para Edd.

\- Mal começou o dia o caralho. Já são mais de duas da tarde e agora eu perdi metade do dia por causa desse filho da mãe. - acusou ele, encarando Tord de soslaio.

\- Sabe, Tom, não tinha ninguém te _forçando_ a ficar. - sorriu com o canto da boca do jeito maroto que ele sabia que deixava o menor fervendo de raiva. - Eu estava dormindo. Você podia ter saído a hora que quisesse, mas, mesmo assim, você ficou.

Ignorando completamente o comentário, Tom continuou de cara fechada e empinou o nariz, como se fosse dono da razão - ele não era.

Esses dois eram estranhos. Ninguém nunca descobriria como o relacionamento deles funcionava. Se alguém descobrir, por favor, entreguem-na um prêmio Nobel.

Suspirando, Edd forçou um sorriso em seu rosto para passar uma sensação de calma e confiança, duas coisas que ele estava longe de sentir no presente momento, não com aqueles dois fazendo pirraça.

\- Bom, que tal aproveitarmos o tempo bom e fazer umas compras? Nós acabamos com tudo que tínhamos ontem à noite. - disse ele, olhando especificamente para Tom, que não fez nada além de desviar o olhar para o de moletom vermelho, que fez o mesmo.

\- Na verdade, Edd, nós vamos almoçar fora mesmo. - disse Tord, apontando para a porta com o polegar.

\- Tudo bem, então. Eu só preciso achar as chaves do carro e podemos todos ir. - respondeu o de moletom verde.

\- Só não mais naquela lanchonete de ontem à noite. Aquele lugar é muito anti-higiênico. - reclamou Matt, cruzando os braços e empinando o nariz, exatamente como Tom havia feito alguns segundos atrás.

O casal se entreolhou, ambas as partes sentindo bem onde aquilo ia dar: um momento desconfortável em que teriam que ser diretos demais sobre alguma coisa.

\- Ah, foi mal, Edd, mas vamos só eu e o Tom hoje. - explicou Tord com o tom mais desconfortável possível em sua voz. - Nós planejamos ficar o dia todo fora. Sabe… Só nós dois.

Uma lâmpada se acendeu na cabeça de Edd ao ver o comunista tomar a mão de Tom na sua, numa tentativa de ser mais explícito. Por um segundo, ele havia esquecido que bisbilhotou as mensagens de Tom na noite passada e viu que eles combinaram de passar um tempo a sós. Estava tão ocupado com seus próprios pensamentos desde que acordou que esqueceu completamente da existência de seus amigos.

\- Ah, ok. Acho que podemos ir só eu e você, não é, Matt? - virou-se para o ruivo, que assentiu com um sorriso no rosto.

\- É claro! Vocês dois saiam, se divirtam e ajam como um casal que nós vamos cuidar das coisas por aqui. - assegurou-os, embora todos soubessem que o sorriso inocente e amigável não era muito confiável quando se tratava de não destruírem a casa. Contudo, antes que qualquer um pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, Tom agarrou o braço bom de Tord, com o sorriso mais forçado do mundo na cara e puxou-o em direção à porta.

\- Ok, valeu, tchau! - despediu-se rapidamente em um grito, os dois desaparecendo da casa sem esperar qualquer reação de Matt ou Edd.

O som do carro acelerando e sumindo no fim da rua pôde ser ouvido por um instante, sinalizando que eles já haviam ido embora. Sozinhos finalmente, o ruivo sentiu-se com liberdade o suficiente para soltar um suspiro aliviado e um sorriso sonhador.

\- Eles são um casal e tanto, não são? - falou, mais como uma pergunta retórica do que qualquer outra coisa. 

Ele de fato admirava a relação que Tom e Tord mantinham um com o outro. Mesmo depois de tudo que os quatro passaram, das bagunças e até das brigas que enfrentaram nos primeiros passos do relacionamento, continuaram seguindo firmes e fortes, superando qualquer obstáculo que fosse colocado no caminho. Podiam brigar com frequência, mas estava claro para todos que viam sua relação que eles se amavam mais do que tudo. Se tinha alguém naquela casa que merecia o dia de folga de suas aventuras bizarras, eram aqueles dois.

\- Nós vamos atrás deles.

Matt, espantado com o depoimento de Edd, encarou o amigo com as pupilas contraídas. 

\- O quê? Por quê? - perguntou, abrindo os braços em um misto de confusão e indignação. Como Edd ousou interromper seu belo devaneio com um balde de água fria desses?! Que rude!

O de moletom verde colocou a mão sobre seu ombro, olhando em seus olhos com aquele típico olhar que dizia “relaxa, eu tenho uma ideia”. Matt não sabia dizer se gostava de para onde isso estava indo.


	3. Na frente da minha salada?!

Tord não tinha percebido quando Tom furtou as chaves de seu bolso. A única razão de ter descoberto foi ouvir o som das travas do carro se abrindo, assim como a porta do lado do passageiro, por onde o de moletom azul entrou. Ele sabia que ficou muito tempo fora, mas não sabia que Tom estava tão desesperado para saírem em seu “encontro”. Também pode ser que ele apenas queria escapar daquele manicômio que era morar com Edd e Matt, mas ele não estava em posição de julgar, muito menos estava com vontade de fazê-lo. 

Entrou no veículo e colocou o cinto, dando partida e acelerando antes de virar a cabeça para Tom e perguntar:

\- Então, para onde vamos?

Ele não tinha exatamente planejado para onde iriam, só queria sair daquela casa antes de Edd ter a chance de jogar algum argumento em cima deles que os forçasse a cancelar seu compromisso. Tom não se importava de fato com o lugar onde fossem, desde que estivessem apenas os dois.

\- Podemos ir pescar. - sugeriu. - O lugar antigo fechou e fizeram um novo no lugar. Agora não estamos mais banidos. Pelo menos, eu acho que foi isso que aconteceu, porque, no nada, não estávamos mais proibidos de entrar.

Tord concordou mudamente, virando a curva no fim da rua para seguir o percurso até o lago de pesca. Tentou ligar o rádio para criar um clima confortável, mas imediatamente mudou de ideia após ouvir “Sunshine, lollipops and rainbows” deixando a caixa de som. Ao menos o evento infortúnio fez Tom rir. E ele tinha uma risada tão linda, tão gostosa de ouvir. Da mesma forma que o de moletom azul dizia gostar de seu sotaque - por mais que Tord o achasse um estorvo -, ele adorava quando conseguia fazê-lo rir, nem que fosse à suas custas. A viagem foi quieta e tranquila, o casal chegando ao destino sem nenhuma dificuldade ou clima estranho. 

\- Chegamos. - anunciou o de moletom vermelho, parando o carro no estacionamento.

O casal desceu do carro e não tardaram em seguir para a cabine de aluguel de varas de pesca. O local estava praticamente vazio, marcado apenas pela presença de algumas pessoas e os guardas do local, trajados com grandes casados azuis e blusas vermelhas por baixo. 

\- Vamos pegar duas varas de pesca, por favor. - pediu Tom, debruçando-se sobre a bancada enquanto encarava o funcionário do outro lado da mesma.

\- Sim, senhor! - respondeu de forma exageradamente formal, semelhante à um soldado, e trouxe o que lhe foi requisitado. - Tenha uma boa pescaria, senhor!

\- Legal, valeu. - agradeceu o menor, tomando a mão de Tord na sua e os dois caminhando em direção aos barcos.

E assim começou a aventura de pescaria de Tom e Tord. Não era tão divertido sem seu arpão, mas foi uma boa experiência de qualquer forma. Estavam passando tempo juntos, em paz e sozinhos, e isso que importava. Era um momento em que podiam baixar a guarda e aproveitar a companhia um do outro, além de colocar o assunto da semana passada em dia. Guiaram o barco até o meio do lago e jogaram os anzóis na água. Agora só restava esperar pelos peixes.

\- Essa é a pior parte. - reclamou Tom, encostando as costas nas do namorado.

\- Pena que você não trouxe seu arpão. Seria bem mais útil.

\- Na verdade, tá no carro. Eu só não trouxe pra não corrermos o risco de sermos expulsos de novo. - Tord murmurou em concordância, os dois ficando por um tempo em silêncio depois disso. - Então… Como estão as coisas no trabalho?

\- Estressantes. - se apressou a responder. - Estamos fazendo alguns acordos, então as coisas estão bem corridas. É por isso que não posso ficar muito tempo dessa vez.

Perguntar se ele não poderia postergar os acordos e a tal reunião seria estúpido, pois, se ele pudesse o fazer, já teria feito, então o de moletom azul apenas assentiu com a cabeça e manteve-se quieto.

Sentindo o clima começando a pesar, Tord limpou a garganta.

\- E as suas coisas como estão? Muito trabalho pra empacotar tudo? - provocou com um sorriso de canto de boca.

\- Se você quer que eu pague pau pra sua invenção, ou seja lá o que você fez no meu apartamento, não vai dar certo. - disse Tom enquanto puxava a linha do anzol. - Mas, não, não tivemos problema. Pela primeira vez, foi tudo bem tranquilo. Bom, se você não contar que nós ainda somos vizinhos daqueles chatos.

Tord não tinha a menor ideia de quem eles estavam falando. Sabia que um trio de rapazes, que Tom fez questão de dizer que pareciam cópias baratas deles, se mudou para o lado da casa que eles ocupavam antes dele destruí-la, mas nunca lhe foram dados muitos detalhes, o máximo que ele sabia eram seus nomes. Assim como os rapazes não o pressionavam para que contasse de seu trabalho, ele não se sentia no direito de se intrometer na vida deles e no que aconteceu enquanto ele passava os anos na Noruega. O passado era melhor deixado para trás.

\- Eles estão morando na casa ao lado, de novo?

\- Nah, só algumas ruas abaixo, mas não deixa eles menos chatos.

Às vezes Tom sentia que estava sendo um tanto injusto com seus vizinhos. Sim, eles eram chatos, irritantes também, mas depois que Eduardo explicou o motivo de eles terem se mudado para aquela casa, não podia evitar de sentir uma certa melancolia. Afinal, eles perderam alguém importante para eles, mesmo que ele ainda existisse em forma de fantasma. Ele não podia imaginar o que faria se alguém que apreciava muito morresse. Provavelmente enlouqueceria, ou entraria em depressão, ou talvez nada mudasse. Quem sabe? 

Durante o tempo em que perdiam tempo esperando os peixes morderem a isca, nenhum deles percebeu Edd e Matt em um barco afastado, os espionando com um par de binóculos. Estavam ali desde que chegaram, fazendo absolutamente nada além de anotar algumas coisinhas em um caderninho que o maior usava para desenhar.

\- O que estamos procurando exatamente? - questionou Matt, inclinando-se para fora do barco para admirar seu reflexo nas águas calmas. - Oi, coisa linda.

Edd revirou os olhos e voltou o olhar no casal entediado, ignorando o último comentário de Matt.

\- Estamos procurando qualquer coisa que nos dê uma pista de onde o Tord trabalha.

O ruivo voltou para dentro do barco, desistindo brevemente de beijar o próprio reflexo e se virou para Edd, curioso.

\- E por que você ia querer saber onde ele trabalha? Achei que não se importasse.

\- Ah, não mesmo. É uma coisa pra… Uma pesquisa de campo. - mentiu, tentando fazer o amigo ruivo parar de fazer perguntas.

\- Pesquisa de campo? Mas pra que...

\- Shiu! Alguma coisa está acontecendo! - Edd interrompeu, salvo pelo gongo quando algo realmente começou a acontecer no barquinho onde estavam Tom e Tord.

\- Peguei alguma coisa! - anunciou o comunista, segurando o cabo da vara com força.

\- Então puxa, Commie, ou esqueceu como se pesca? 

\- Tom!

\- Tá bom! Tá bom! Me deixa ajudar. - se aproximou e segurou a vara por trás do comunista, puxando com o máximo de força que conseguia, mas a linha não parecia se mover. - Caralho, o que é esse bicho?!

\- Puxa mais forte!

Tord tentou usar o calcanhar para conseguir uma maior estabilidade ao mesmo tempo que tentava puxar a linha, mas seja lá o que tivesse pego o anzol estava determinado a ir embora com ele. Em algum momento, Tom, tão impaciente quanto o namorado, começou a puxar mais forte, os dois andando para trás até não sobrar mais chão por onde seguir.

Um estalo soou pelo breve período de 0.5 segundos e ambos o comunista e a testemunha de Jeová foram arremessados pela lei da inércia para fora do barco, os dois caindo de costas no lago. Ao ressurgirem, os cabelos castanhos caíam sobre os olhos, completamente encharcados, e a tosse tomava a garganta de Tom, que não teve chance de respirar.

\- Puta merda, que peixe era aquele?! - exclamou Tord, segurando com cuidado na beira do barco.

\- Eu não faço a menor ideia, mas provavelmente seria melhor se nós...

Antes que o de moletom azul pudesse terminar de falar, algo enlaçou o tornozelo de sua perna esquerda e puxou-o para baixo. Ele mal pôde fazer qualquer barulho de reação antes de a água consumir sua visão e voltar a tentar invadir seus pulmões.

\- Tom! - gritou Tord, mergulhando atrás de seja lá o quê que tinha pego seu namorado.

Mergulhando fundo, o comunista rapidamente alcançou Tom, que encarava, pasmo, o tentáculo do monstro do mar que agarrou sua perna. Em cima da criatura de cores roxas estava uma figura familiar, ao menos para o de moletom azul; um peixe com forma humanoide, guelras no pescoço, olhos completamente negros e roupa de policial. 

\- Então, vocês ainda estão vivos. - ele disse com uma voz grave, parecendo mais desapontado com a ironia do destino do que com o problema em si. - Acho que oxigênio não foi o bastante para acabar com vocês. - o chefe de polícia limpou a garganta, batendo duas vezes na cabeça do animal para que apertasse o tentáculo ao redor de seu prisioneiro. Tom inflou as bochechas e mordeu os lábios para evitar de gritar. O animal não estava apertando nada vital, mas, porra, isso doía. - De qualquer forma, não importa. Pois veja, conseguimos dominar o monstro do mar depois que você e seus amigos foram condenados. Assim que eu acabar com você, vou dar a lição que os seus amigos merecem por terem roubado nosso artefato novo!

Se alguém procurar a definição de “rancoroso” no dicionário, vai encontrar uma foto desse atlantidano, Tord concluiu com uma revirada de olhos. Ocupado com seu monólogo, o policial não reparou nele se aproximando por trás de Tom e, com a força da perna, meteu uma bicuda no tentáculo do monstro, fazendo com que o soltasse facilmente, um urro escapando de sua boca. Empurrou o menor com seu braço mecânico para cima para que chegasse mais rápido à superfície e seguiu logo atrás, ambos rapidamente entrando no barco ao encherem os pulmões de ar.

\- Santo nacho na guacamole, esse bicho tem um aperto forte! - resmungou Tom enquanto segurava a panturrilha para tentar diminuir a dor. E enquanto o fazia, não percebeu Tord apertando um botão específico em seu braço mecânico, ativando uma espécie de alarme para os guardas próximos.

Assim que o monstro do mar surgiu, urrando em um surto de raiva e dor, as tropas já estavam preparadas e armadas, todos os soldados mirando e atirando na ameaça que lhes foi indicada.

O de moletom azul reparou na cena que se formava à frente de si um tanto atrasado, e Tord já remava em direção à margem.

\- Eles vão cuidar disso. - afirmou com a maior segurança do mundo. - Vamos sair daqui.

Remaram até o cais, deixando o barco o mais rápido que suas pernas cansadas e pesadas com a água em suas roupas permitiam. As roupas estavam completamente encharcadas, dos moletons até as meias, o que era incrivelmente desconfortável de usar, criando uma situação incômoda para ambos.

\- Senhor, você está bem? - perguntou um dos guardas disponíveis ao se aproximar do casal.

\- Estamos bem, só com um pouco de água no ouvido… E nas roupas. - sorriu Tord inocentemente, como se a água colando o tecido ao corpo não fosse pior do que ir pro inferno.

\- Ah, cara, minhas meias estão encharcadas. - resmungou Tom, pisando forte no chão com seus sapatos ensopados.

\- Temos algumas roupas limpas no achados e perdidos caso esteja muito desconfortável, senhor. - disse o guarda, ajeitando a postura e apontando para uma portinha próxima à cabine de compra de varas com o dedão.

Tom e Tord se entreolharam, ambos pensando na mesma coisa: Alguém ia voltar nos achados e perdidos mais tarde e não ia achar suas roupas.

(...)

Trajados em suas novas e estilosas roupas: blusa polo, calça folgada, um casaco aberto por cima e os mesmos sapatos com os quais vieram - só que com meias secas, ainda bem -, passaram os próximos minutos caminhando pela vizinhança, tendo esquecido que carros existiam e que Tord tinha um, procurando mais o que fazer.

\- Bom, aquilo foi um desastre. - declarou o comunista, guardando as mãos no bolso do casaco.

\- Pelo menos conseguimos um peixe assado como almoço pra compensar. - Tom sorriu, exibindo o peixe enrolado em papel filme que carregava em mãos com orgulho. - De mãos vazias não saímos, melhor do que nada.

Tord sorriu, tirando uma das mãos do bolso do casaco e segurando no braço do namorado, o qual, embora não tenha dito nada, ficou feliz com o ato.

\- Você sabia que tinha esses peixes lá? - perguntou, se aproximando sutilmente do menor.

\- Se eu sabia? Hah! Eu já peguei uma baleia lá uma vez! - Tom se exibiu, provocando uma revirada de olhos de Tord. - Foi no dia que você voltou, na verdade. Você não teve nada a ver com sermos expulsos não é?

Na verdade, era justamente o contrário. Tom não sabia, mas Tord teve tudo a ver com eles poderem voltar a pescar naquele local. Quando se tinha certos privilégios, ficava mais fácil de mexer os pauzinhos. E isso era algo muito estranho para alguém cujo apelido, literalmente, significava “comunista”.

\- Claro que não. Como eu poderia fazer alguma coisa se eu estava tentando entrar no seu quarto naquela hora? Ou melhor, no quarto que você roubou de mim. - o mais baixo revirou os olhos, mas não negou o fato. Até porque era verdade. - Enfim, o que você quer fazer agora?

Tom levou uma mão ao queixo e guardou o peixe no bolso com a outra.

\- Acho que podíamos voltar pra casa e pedir pro Matt assar melhor esse peixe pra podermos almoçar. Não sou masterchef, mas tenho quase certeza de que isso aqui ainda tá meio cru.

Um sorriso cruzou os lábios de Tord, que desceu a mão pelo braço do namorado e tomou a palma na sua.

\- Tudo bem então. Mas isso quer dizer que vamos ter que voltar o caminho todo, porque o carro ainda tá no estacionamento do lago. - apontou para o caminho atrás de si com o polegar.

\- Ô porra.

Agarrando-se à mão de Tord, Tom puxou-o pelo caminho de volta para o estacionamento onde deixaram o carro, sem perceber a presença de Edd e Matt em uma moitinha próxima. O mais alto dentre os dois rangeu os dentes, estalando a língua no céu da boca.

\- Merda, eles vão voltar pra casa. Matt, temos que correr. - falou, ainda encarando o caminho que Tom e Tord seguiram. Quando não recebeu nenhuma resposta do ruivo, virou-se para ele com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Sua curiosidade só aumentou ao vê-lo completamente distraído, mexendo com um objeto oval com alguns fios soltos, mas sem condução de eletricidade. - Matt, o que é isso?

O de sobretudo verde deu de ombros.

\- Eu não sei. Achei no chão quando aqueles guardas tiraram a gente do lago. Não é bonito? - ele perguntou retoricamente enquanto admirava o objeto metálico em suas mãos. - Acho que vou guardar do lado da minha coleção de brinquedos.

Por um segundo, Edd sentiu um pouco de vontade de saber mais sobre o objeto curioso, pois nunca havia visto nada igual à ele antes, mas, agora, tinha uma missão para cumprir, e estava perdendo tempo olhando pra seja lá o que aquele negócio fosse.

\- Legal, eu acho, mas faça isso depois. Precisamos chegar na casa antes deles. - agarrou o capuz do moletom de Matt e puxou-o com força, quase sufocando o amigo enquanto o arrastava de volta para o carro.

(...)

A volta para casa foi incrivelmente silenciosa, não em um sentido desconfortável, no entanto, mas sim calmo e tranquilizante, do jeito que os dois gostavam. Tord se concentrava na rua enquanto Tom espiava pela janela em busca de algo diferente do normal ou alguém para tirar sarro, mas hoje em especial, parecia tudo mais calmo. Talvez a cota de estranheza do mundo tivesse sido cumprida com o ataque daquele kraken. 

Entediado, os olhos de Tom deslizaram na direção do comunista, que não percebera a atenção do olhar do namorado em si. Ele parecia tão concentrado no que estava à frente de si, como se estivesse dentro de uma bolha. Tom gostava desse aspecto em Tord; a forma como ele se concentrava em tudo que fazia, de tal forma que ninguém conseguia tirar seu foco por qualquer que fosse a desculpa. Ele era bem responsável, mesmo que às vezes não parecesse. E, embora ele vivesse reclamando sobre o de moletom vermelho passar tempo demais no trabalho, admirava essa dedicação dele quanto à seus deveres, seja lá quais eles sejam.

Um sorriso cruzou os lábios da testemunha de Jeová enquanto o mesmo se perdia entre seus pensamentos. Se Tord não estivesse dirigindo, ele se perguntava quanto tempo levaria para ele engolir o orgulho e a vergonha e pular em cima dele. Ele realmente havia sentido sua falta. Viver em um apartamento com Edd e Matt como vizinhos não era nada fácil, ainda mais quando eles pareciam fazer planos às sombras para deixá-lo acordado durante a noite com gritos e barulhos. Ele não fazia ideia do que acontecia durante esses dias, mas também não tinha certeza se queria saber. Sinceramente, preferia passar o tempo com seu namorado, mesmo que seja brigando de vez em quando. Não conseguia expressar em palavras como havia sentido sua falta.

Talvez Tom tenha ficado tempo demais encarando Tord, pois logo mais o comunista encarou-o pelo canto do olho, capturando seu sorriso em seus olhos cinzentos, provocando o mesmo em seus lábios.

\- Tira uma foto que dura mais. - provocou, mas sem nenhum traço de malícia em sua voz.

Tom revirou os olhos e voltou à postura correta, ao invés de apoiar a bochecha no punho encostado na janela. Sua coluna agradecia.

\- Já tentei. Não é a mesma coisa. - as palavras fluíram para fora de sua boca antes que ele pudesse pensar duas vezes. E, logo, a atmosfera começou a ficar um pouco desconfortável. Tom sabia como Tord se sentia quanto à passar tempo demais trabalhando; ele não gostava, mas era preciso para que pudessem se sustentar. Era o responsável a se fazer. E aqui estava Thomas, fazendo ele se sentir culpado.

Tord mordiscou levemente os lábios, tentando descontar o estresse em alguma coisa ao invés de falar a primeira coisa que veio em sua cabeça. Respirou um pouco, colocando as ideias no lugar, e, só então respondeu:

\- Você quer falar sobre isso?

Mas Tom ficou quieto, como se remoesse suas palavras e o peso delas em sua mente. Não era a primeira vez que eles discutiam essa exata situação; a forma como eles se sentiam quanto ao tempo que passavam juntos e as longas semanas que o maior passava longe do namorado e dos amigos, muito ocupado em seja lá o que ele fazia. Já tinham praticamente decorado os argumentos um do outro a esse ponto, de tanto que já virou alvo da raiva de ambos. Lentamente, o menor negou com a cabeça.

\- Não. Nós dois sabemos aonde isso vai dar. - Tord se esforçou para não encolher em seu assento, e se forçou a prestar atenção na rua. - … Eu só preciso de um tempo. Isso tudo vai passar e as coisas vão voltar ao normal.

O silêncio prevaleceu depois disso, agora, sim, um silêncio desconfortável. Tord odiava essa situação quase tanto quanto Tom, mas sabia que não havia nada que pudesse fazer. Ele já havia considerado contar ao namorado sobre seu trabalho; as coisas que fazia, o que buscavam, com quem trabalhavam, mas não podia simplesmente arrastá-lo para a bagunça que era sua vida contra sua própria vontade. Se Tom quisesse participar de seus planos e descobrir o que de fato acontecia em sua vida, o interesse devia partir dele, pois Tord não o condenaria dessa forma.

Depois do terceiro semáforo vermelho em que eles pararam, Tom não aguentou aquele clima ruim entre eles e roubou a mão de Tord da marcha e a encaixou na sua. Não houve contato visual de sua parte, mas seu namorado sabia o que ele queria dizer com o gesto. Tiveram tantas discussões sobre o mesmo tema que palavras não eram mais necessitadas para expressar o que sentiam, mas não impedia o clima de ficar pesado e incômodo entre eles. Por isso, Tom não se importava de dar um pouco de segurança à Tord de que, mesmo que aquele problema sem aparente solução, eles ainda permaneciam juntos. 

O comunista não conteve seu sorriso ao retribuir o contato com a mesma força, aproveitando o calor da mão de Tom na sua enquanto o semáforo não abria. Eles trilharam um longo caminho, e estava muito feliz com onde vieram parar, mesmo que tivessem suas desavenças.

As coisas permaneceram tranquilas durante o caminho de volta. Todas as vezes que precisaram parar em algum semáforo, Tom lançava sua mão junto à do namorado, soltando apenas ao ver a luz mudar de cor. Foi até estranho quando o carro parou e ele não pôde pegar na mão de Tord por terem que descer do carro e entrar em casa - não que isso signifique que ele não tenha pego o braço todo durante a caminhada de nove segundos até a entrada da casa e a de quatro para irem até a cozinha.

\- Acha que eles vão estranhar as roupas novas? - Tord sussurrou a pergunta no ouvido de Tom, que soltou ar pelos dentes.

\- Nah. Eles nunca reparam nessas coisas. - respondeu ao grudar mais no braço do maior. Sequer dava para reparar que as roupas não eram dele, tão intoxicante era seu cheiro. Certamente não era mais tão agradável depois do mergulho no lago, mas ainda tinha um fraco tom de Tord perdido ali no meio, e Tom não deixaria que fosse desperdiçado.

Pouco depois, Edd e Matt entraram correndo na cozinha, como se estivesse tendo um incêndio.

\- Esse foi um encontro rápido. - caçoou Edd entre as arfadas. O cara estava caindo aos pedaços e ele ainda arrumava tempo pra encher o saco dos outros. Vai entender.

\- Aconteceram uns problemas no caminho. - disse Tom, trocando olhares com o namorado. - De qualquer forma… Matt, preciso que cozinhe isso pra gente. - tirou o peixe do bolso e o atirou nas mãos do de sobretudo verde, que, por pouco, não o deixou cair e se espatifar no chão.

\- Oh, esse é um peixe bem bonito. - elogiou Matt, sua voz levemente trêmula. - Foram pescar?

As pessoas tendiam a subestimar as habilidades de Matt. Sim, ele podia ser um tanto tonto às vezes, mas seus amigos esqueciam que ele já chegou a ser o cínico do grupo, antes de esse cargo passar para Tom e depois ser dividido entre ele e Tord quando o mesmo retornou. Ele na verdade estava fazendo um ótimo papel fingindo que ele e Edd não passaram as últimas horas observando o casal igual à dois stalkers sinistros.

\- Foi bem legal, se você não contar o monstro que nos atacou. - disse Tom, seu tom de voz caindo para algo desdenhoso e irritadiço.

\- Uau. Deve ter sido bem divertido! Não a parte do monstro, mas pescar juntos!

Tom e Tord se entreolharam de soslaio, trocando pequenos sorrisos. Apesar dos pesares, eles tiveram, sim, um bom tempo pescando no lago. Conversaram no tempo em que os peixes não apareciam para serem fisgados e riram da cara um do outro quando puxavam a linha para descobrir que fisgaram lixo.

\- É, não dá pra dizer que não foi divertido. - Tord deu de ombros. - Mas vamos trocar de roupa depois do almoço, essa blusa tá me pinicando.

Enquanto Tom pegava os moletons de ambos para colocar pra lavar, Edd não prestara atenção em nada do que eles estavam falando, seus olhos muito ocupados fitando o peixe com as pupilas arregaladas, famintas. Ele e Matt não conseguiram fazer compras ainda justamente por terem ficado observando o casal o dia todo, e seu estômago não parava de roncar.

\- Ei, o que acham de, depois de almoçarmos, assistirmos a um filme? - sugeriu ele, recebendo olhares atravessados de Tom e Tord após se entreolharem mais uma vez.

\- E quem disse que esse peixe é pra você comer? - questionou Tom, cruzando os braços. - Nós pegamos, então nós vamos comê-lo. 

O maior dentre os quatro amigos estava com uma mistura de indignação e nervosismo em seu rosto, seus olhos incapazes de decidir em qual dos amigos focava.

\- E nós vamos comer o que?

\- Vai no mercado e descobre. - rebateu Tord rapidamente, deixando o de moletom verde com a cara no chão. Ele havia esquecido como sua autoridade se tornava nula naquela casa quando Tom e Tord se aliavam. É como se ele fosse uma mãe e, eles, os adolescentes rebeldes.

Deixando o assunto de lado, o comunista acompanhou o namorado até a lavanderia para ajudá-lo com as roupas enquanto Matt ia para a cozinha tratar de cuidar daquele peixe tão bonito para se comer. Edd foi o único restante na sala. Ele fez questão de deixar bem claro o quão estava irritado com ter sua autoridade desafiada, mantendo o cenho franzido e os braços cruzados o tempo todo que esteve no sofá - igual à uma criança. Até mesmo quando a campainha tocou e ele teve que levantar para atender a porta, continuou com a mesma cara de cu que estava antes. Tratem de riscar Edd da lista de pessoas que vão ser legais hoje - não que ele fosse legal nos outros dias. 

Abriu a porta com a maior falta de esforço e desgosto que se podia ter em um corpo só, sequer tentando mudar de atitude quando acabou por dar de cara com dois soldados do lago de pesca. O desdém de Edd para com a situação era tão grande que ele sequer fez questão de prestar atenção em qualquer detalhe que aqueles dois estranhos tivessem.

\- O que foi?

\- Com licença, senhor, será que poderíamos falar com você um instante? - perguntou o mais alto deles. - Queríamos fazer algumas perguntas sobre o incidente no lago de hoje à tarde.

\- Eu não faço ideia do que vocês tão falando. Tô ocupado. - respondeu de forma automática e bateu a porta logo em seguida.

Revirando os olhos, Edd decidiu ignorar qualquer outra interrupção que poderia ter no dia de hoje. Ele e Matt iriam fazer compras e passar o dia inteiro fora pra não ter que voltar e pegar Tom e Tord se pegando no sofá - depois da décima quinta vez, a mesma coisa todo o dia começa a ficar irritante.

Quando Matt terminou de cozinhar o pedido, Edd e ele foram rapidamente chutados para fora da casa, jogados à mercê do mundo e da piedade do universo e, principalmente, dos preços do mercado, pois nenhum deles reabasteceu o estoque de dinheiro antes de sair.

Os dois pegaram o carro e, sem muito mais o que dizer, foram fazer o que tinham que fazer. Não tinham escolha mesmo, não é?

(...)

Passada a primeira meia-hora de filme - e o peixe completamente devorado -, Tom podia sequer dizer que estava assistindo, pois seus olhos negros não desgrudavam nem por um segundo da figura concentrada de Tord. Aquela era a série de filmes favorita dele, então é óbvio que ele estava prestando atenção, mas o de moletom azul já havia assistido melhores. 

Na verdade, tinha perdido interesse nessa série completamente, já há algum tempo. Ou talvez seu namorado fosse apenas mais interessante. Ele não sabia dizer.

\- O filme é pra lá, Tom. - a voz carregada de sotaque cortou seus pensamentos, quebrando sua concentração.

\- Hum? - ou quase. - Ah, eu sei. Só estou pensando.

Não era exatamente mentira, ele realmente estava pensando. O detalhe é que ele estava pensando em nada que não fosse o rapaz ao seu lado.

Com um sorriso no rosto, um que Tom conhecia muito bem, Tord virou no sofá e cruzou os dois braços no encosto do sofá, apoiando a cabeça sobre os mesmos para encarar o namorado de um melhor ângulo.

\- Pensando no que?

Mil e uma coisas passavam pela cabeça de Tom, a maioria delas com relação à Tord, não tinha como escolher apenas uma. Agora que ele estava ao seu lado novamente, sua mente se enchia com ideias de coisas para fazerem juntos, algumas mais obscenas que outras. Parando para pensar, eles estavam sozinhos em casa mesmo, por que não aproveitar enquanto seus dois amigos irritantes - também conhecidos como velas - não retornavam?

Os lábios de Tom curvaram-se em um sorriso e ele deslizou um pouco mais perto do namorado, fixando seus olhos inexistentes nos seus.

\- To pensando em quanto tempo eu levo pra te deixar no modo Noruega. - provocou.

Entendendo as implicações por trás da gozação, Tord retribuiu o sorriso travesso.

\- Me quer tanto assim, Jeová?

Essa afirmação era um eufemismo. Não tinha como expressar em palavras a forma que Tom desejava Tord. Fosse de forma consciente ou não, não havia um único momento em que ele estivesse acordado que não pensasse no bendito comunista. Ele o queria o tempo todo.

E, ainda assim, era bem mais divertido ficar na defensiva e nas provocações. Os dois sabiam disso. 

\- Você fala como se também não estivesse com uma semana de abstinência. - rebateu Tom, revirando os olhos inexistentes e erguendo-se levemente para ligar seus lábios aos de Tord. - Sua boca é mais gostosa com gosto de peixe cozido do que de charuto.

E Tord simplesmente deu a risada mais gostosa e maravilhosa de todas. Deus, se tinha uma coisa que o de moletom azul mais amava em seu namorado, tinha que ser sua risada, que só perdia para seu charme e o sotaque que se atrelava à suas palavras.

\- Idiota.

Com um movimento fluido, o de moletom vermelho puxou o menor contra si pelos ombros, unindo seus lábios em um só golpe. Suas mãos percorriam cada centímetro de suas costas, memorizando toda ela em um mapa mental, e, gentilmente, puxaram o moletom e a blusa cinza que Tom vestia por baixo para cima, permitindo-lhes passagem direta para sua pele. Se não fosse pela função do braço robótico que permitia Tord de esquentá-lo, a testemunha com certeza já teria gritado com o contato frio do metal, mas, já que esse não era o caso, tudo que sentiu foi um leve arrepio do corpo intrusivo começando a avançar contra si.

Ele não tinha percebido o quanto estava sedento pelo norueguês até aquele beijo, que, diferente dos outros, era acompanhado de avanços diretos e um calor que não estava lá quando se encontraram pela manhã. Quase um mês sem sexo estava começando a mexer com ele, e ele nem era tão ligado nessas coisas assim como para dar por falta delas, mas, Deus, se a forma como Tord mexia com ele não despertava um lado que ele mal reparava que existia nos dias normais. Ele já estava ficando de pau duro só pela forma como suas mãos traçavam linhas imaginárias em sua pele, pelo amor de Deus! Se continuasse desse jeito, ia acabar explodindo!

Um gemido involuntário escapou de seus lábios ao sentir o norueguês invadindo sua boca com a língua, não tardando em procurar a sua e começar aquela dança que fazia arrepiar até seu último fio de cabelo. Engoliu uma arfada ao sentir suas mãos descendo até suas coxas e erguendo-o em seu colo, forçando-o a se segurar em seus ombros. Certamente estava o levando para o quarto, afinal, nenhum deles queria passar pela vergonha que era serem pegos transando por Edd e Matt. Uma vez já foi suficiente.

Batendo a porta com o pé, Tord cambaleou até a cama, caindo por cima de Tom e quase arrancando todo seu ar com seu peso.

\- Puta que pariu, Commie, você tá pesado! - reclamou o menor, tentando recuperar seu fôlego.

\- Você também não é exatamente leve, sabia? - rebateu Tord, franzindo o cenho por cerca de três segundos até voltar com seu olhar malicioso. - De qualquer forma, vai ficar reclamando ou vai fazer alguma coisa?

Se Tom tivesse olhos, teria os revirado, mas, como não tinha, apenas puxou o norueguês pela nuca de volta à seus lábios, deixando suas mãos navegarem por seu corpo, desde seus braços até a base de suas costas, enquanto o mesmo derretia sob seu toque.

Suas roupas foram todas ao chão em questão de minutos, ambos desesperados para sair da abstinência. Apenas pararam para ter mais calma no momento de Tord tirar sua prótese. Não é que o norueguês tivesse dificuldade de retirar o apêndice, eles apenas preferiam ir mais devagar nessa parte, foi uma decisão conjunta.

Tom rapidamente arrebatou o lubrificante da gaveta do criado-mudo, o qual, em seguida, foi arrebatado por Tord.

\- Você tem certeza que consegue fazer tudo com uma mão só? - questionou o mais baixo.

Enquanto o norueguês colocava a tampa entre os dentes para abrir o tubo, disparou um olhar estreito para o namorado.

\- Não duvide das minhas capacidades, Jeová. - disse, mas é claro que Tom não entendeu absolutamente nada, pois ele estava falando com uma tampa na boca.

Ao abrir o tubo, Tord foi rápido em cobrir seus dedos com o líquido gelado e levá-los à sua entrada enquanto Tom pegava uma camisinha, também na gaveta do criado-mudo. Não foi apenas uma vez que pegou o menor o encarando enquanto fazia toda a preparação, o que rendeu um leve rubor para suas bochechas e um sorriso sem vergonha em seu rosto enquanto fazia questão de deixar que o máximo de grunhidos e gemidos escapassem de sua boca, tomando cuidado para não parecerem exagerados como nos pornôs ruins - os quais Tom já deixou claro que não gostava.

Uma arfada real escapou de seus lábios ao sentir a mão do namorado parar sobre a sua e empurrar seus dedos mais fundo dentro de si. Era uma sensação inquietante; conseguia chegar longe, mas não o suficiente, não do jeito que Tom conseguia. E o jeito que ele o encarava enquanto o empurrava na cama e o olhava de cima, como se fosse um homem faminto, era ao mesmo tempo estranho e excitante ao mesmo tempo. Se apenas seus dedos fossem um pouquinho mais longos… 

O de olhos inexistentes logo inclinou-se para selar seus lábios aos do comunista, abafando seus gemidos contra sua boca. Tomando vantagem da mão extra que tinha, traçou a ponta dos dedos gelados pela lateral do corpo de Tord, sentindo sua pele arrepiar debaixo de si. Se tinha algo que Tom adorava nas preliminares, era ver seu namorado se contorcer perante seu controle, à sua mercê - pelo menos, nas vezes em que ele ficava por cima. Era uma mudança de ares surpreendente, ver o homem que o superava de tantas formas cedendo tão rapidamente a apenas alguns toques de sua mão. Acrescentava à Tord características que seu eu de alguns anos atrás jamais pensaria que poderia ver no rival, o que tornava tudo muito mais interessante.

Subindo a mão por seu peito, Tom fez questão de tomar o caminho que passava pela pele desfigurada que estampava o tronco de seu namorado, resultado do confronto de vários anos atrás. Ele sabia que não podia desfazer o que fez, mudar o passado, mas, ao menos, podia tomar responsabilidade pelo que causara e aproveitar-se da nova situação em que se encontrava. Os calombos e marcas faziam cócegas em seus dígitos, mas não era território novo, pois ele já tinha todas aquelas cicatrizes gravadas como a palma de sua mão, desde a mais gritante dentre as que cortavam seu peito às que circulavam seu olho direito, lembrou-o de como poderiam tão facilmente tê-lo tomado dele.

Agora que finalmente tinha-o entre seus dedos mais uma vez, faria questão de amar cada pedacinho de seu ser até que não restasse um único local sem a lembrança do toque de seus dedos.

Inconvenientemente, enquanto os dois cuidavam de toda a preparação, foram surpreendidos pelo telefone quando o mesmo começou a tocar. A julgar pelo toque irritante, só podia ser o de Tord, mas o norueguês não parecia nem um pouco interessado no toque pela forma como sua boca e língua pressionavam mais forte contra os lábios de Tom, como se tentasse fingir que nada estivesse acontecendo.

\- Você não devia atender o telefone? - murmurou a testemunha no breve tempo em que separaram seus lábios.

Tord negou rapidamente com a cabeça, sua respiração descompassada.

\- _Seinere, seinere. Kysse deg først, telefon seinere_.

Tom não entendeu absolutamente nada que o outro falou, mas, a julgar pelo tom de voz, sabia que era uma forma de dispensar o som irritante do celular e concentrar-se apenas no ato. Bom, quem era Tom para discutir, não é?

Voltou a atacar os lábios de Tord como a última refeição que teria na vida, sua mão pressionando forte contra a dele, empurrando seus dedos o mais fundo que conseguia, até que seus gemidos não exprimissem nada além de prazer.

Tord estava completamente sem fôlego no próximo momento em que suas bocas se separaram. A dificuldade para se concentrar no mundo estava incrivelmente alta, com a forma que Tom tocava com perfeição todas as regiões mais sensíveis de sua pele e fazendo seus dedos alcançarem lugares que ele jamais conseguiria se masturbando sozinho. Se não fossem rápidos, ele gozaria logo nas preliminares.

\- _Det er nok, min jære_. - murmurou, esquecendo completamente sua habilidade com inglês. - _Det skader ikke lenger_.

Tom encarou o norueguês, completamente confuso, e ergueu uma sobrancelha.

\- Nossa, eu fui fundo. Não entendo uma única palavra que você diz.

Um riso escapou dos lábios de Tord, que se aproveitou do momento para remover os próprios dedos de dentro de si e movê-los sobre a ereção do namorado, numa tentativa de ser mais direto.

\- Pode pôr. - sussurrou em seu ouvido, aproveitando-se da troca de idiomas para afiar o sotaque da forma que sabia que enlouquecia seu namorado.

Nem precisava falar duas vezes. Puxando a cabeça do maior com uma mão e as costas com outra, pressionou os lábios junto aos seus para abafar seus gemidos ao ritmo que o penetrava.

Já tinham feito isso milhares de vezes, estavam bem longe de serem virgens, mas a sensação de fazer amor depois de tanto tempo distantes um do outro era ao mesmo tempo algo novo, como também a sensação de trilhar um caminho já conhecido, gozando de todos os prazeres ali conhecidos.

A única mão disponível de Tord agarrou ao ombro de Tom como se estivesse se segurando em um precipício, suas unhas arranhando suas costas com força, descontando toda a energia que não conseguia nas estocadas em marcas que, com certeza, deixariam o menor irritado quando acabassem com o ato.

Tom tinha pleno conhecimento do que o norueguês estava fazendo e, obviamente, não deixaria que aquilo passasse barato. Acelerou as estocadas, sentindo o próprio membro ir mais fundo dentro do contrário, e moveu os lábios dos seus para seu pescoço, na única região marcada com cicatrizes de queimaduras. Ele não tinha coragem de morder ou machucar aquela região tão sensível para Tord, então contentou-se apenas com salpicar os rasgos e marcas com beijos e leves deslizares de língua, obtendo o resultado que queria: Tord contorcendo-se de prazer debaixo de si.

\- Tom… _Raskere_ … 

Ele devia ter feito aulas de norueguês, pois sempre que transavam ele nunca entendia uma vírgula do que Tord falava. Mas, puta merda, se ouvir sua voz deslizar tão suavemente em sua língua mãe não o excitava, ele não sabia o que iria. Raramente admitia, mas seu sotaque era divino, como música para seus ouvidos. Ouvi-lo falando em norueguês fluente era quase tão raro quanto a voz arrastada de quando não sabia qual dos dois idiomas escolher, o que tornava tudo ainda mais doce.

Moveu as duas mãos para debaixo das coxas do norueguês, seu autocontrole rapidamente escapando de seu alcance, e puxou-o mais forte contra si, vendo o resultado imediato escapando dos lábios de Tord. Céus, se continuassem assim ele gozaria em menos de cinco minutos.

Sorte a sua que Tord não era tão bom em se conter quanto ele. Um gemido mais alto que os demais escapou da boca do norueguês ao mesmo tempo que suas costas se arquearam e o sêmen escorreu por sua barriga.

\- Merda. - murmurou Tom, acelerando as próprias estocadas para não seguir tão atrás do namorado.

O norueguês permitia seu corpo de ir e voltar à vontade, cansado demais para fazer muito mais do que apenas um esforço com a cintura. Tinha se esquecido de como aquilo era exaustivo, mas, se valia para que visse o prazer na expressão de Tom, insistiria mesmo assim.

A testemunha não seguiu muito atrás do norueguês, logo mais sentindo o pequeno espaço que devia deixar na ponta da camisinha se encher com seu sêmen. Ouviu um baixo gemido vindo do namorado ao sair de dentro de si, aproveitando-se do breve momento que tinha antes do cansaço o alcançar para retirar o preservativo e descartá-lo em um cesto de lixo próximo.

Ao voltar para a cama, deitou ao lado de Tord, encarando-o pelo canto das órbitas enquanto tentava recuperar o fôlego. Ergueu a mão e acariciou a bochecha não machucada do namorado, atraindo a atenção de seus olhos cinzentos. 

Abrindo um sorriso em seus lábios, Tord repousou o rosto sobre a mão de Tom, que acariciava sua bochecha com o polegar de forma carinhosa.

\- _Det er så lenge siden…_ \- murmurou, fechando os olhos sem nem perceber.

\- Eu ainda não tenho a menor ideia do que você diz, mas vou considerar que foi um elogio. - respondeu o menor, retribuindo o sorriso e relaxando a cabeça no travesseiro.

Se Tord não estivesse tão cansado, com certeza teria se inclinado e beijado os lábios de Tom com toda a paixão que queimava em seu peito.

\- _Jeg savnet å ha deg i meg._ \- acrescentou, sem o conhecimento de que Tom não fazia a menor ideia de que ele não ouviu uma única palavra que ele disse, ainda completamente perdido na sensação de êxtase.

\- Ok, agora você tá só me xingando. Para.

Sem conseguir se conter, Tord riu histericamente com o exagero de seu namorado besta. Ele era simplesmente incrível.

\- Ah, eu te amo tanto, Tom. - sorriu, soltando o ar pela boca.

Os olhos do menor se arregalaram de leve, evidenciado pelas sobrancelhas erguidas, mas, sendo o teimoso que era, apenas fez um beiço de birra e desviou o olhar, ainda assim sem retirar sua mão da bochecha de Tord.

Dane-se o cansaço. O norueguês, apoiando-se no único braço que tinha, inclinou na direção de Tom e beijou o canto de seus lábios, este sendo o único lugar que alcançava na condição que estava. O menor não foi lento em ajudá-lo, no entanto, colocando as mãos sobre seus ombros e puxando-o contra si, ambos deitando na cama para ficarem mais confortáveis.

Não havia desejo sexual naquele beijo, apenas a saudade e a paixão assumindo o controle de seus corpos. A vontade de colar seus corpos e esquecer a existência do mundo lá fora, restando apenas as estrelas que brilhavam no olhar um do outro.

Há alguns anos atrás, eles dariam de tudo para ver o outro morto. O que diriam seus eus do passado se vissem o quanto as coisas mudaram entre eles, o quanto seus corações ansiavam pela presença do outro e poder ter o objeto de sua afeição ao alcance de seus dedos. A situação era tão irônica que rendia boas risadas sempre que o casal entrava no assunto durante suas conversas triviais.

Ambos colaram suas testas ao separarem-se do beijo, suas respirações misturando pela proximidade dos rostos. Não havia momento em que Tord desejava mais ter dois braços do que os momentos em que trocavam carícias após o sexo. Tom sempre era tão atencioso consigo, trilhando seus dedos desde suas bochechas até sua cintura, adorando seu corpo de uma forma que nem ele mesmo conseguia. E ele não tinha como retribuir. Isso doía em seu peito de uma forma que ele não conseguia explicar. Sentia-se insuficiente e injusto com seu namorado, que tanto havia sacrificado por ele desde o momento em que voltaram a se dar bem, talvez até mesmo antes. Sem falar no tempo enorme que passavam afastados, sem poder se conectar além de via mensagens e, às vezes, ligações. Tom merecia algo melhor. E Tord para sempre se culparia por não ser suficiente.

\- Para de pensar merda. - a voz do de olhos inexistentes cortou o recinto, forçando os olhos de Tord, que ele nem sabia que estavam fechados, a se abrirem. Tom o encarava com os olhos completamente abertos, da forma que fazia impossível saber o que ele estava sentindo. - Eu não me importo se você não tem um braço ou se passa a maior parte do tempo fora. Enquanto eu ainda puder te ter assim, está ótimo pra mim.

Como prova, deslizou a mão pelo ombro direito de Tord, parando poucos milímetros antes do fim de seu braço e acariciando a pele com carinho. Ele não dava a mínima para os defeitos no corpo ou na vida profissional do norueguês, amava cada parte dele assim mesmo.

Tendo conseguido atrair sua atenção, deixou o fogo de seu amor por aquele homem transbordar por seu peito e colocar um sorriso sincero em seus lábios, do jeitinho que sabia que Tord adorava ver estampado nele.

\- _Jeg elsker deg_.

Céus, Tord amava aquele homem. Se tinha alguém por quem ele daria a vida sem nem pensar duas vezes, com certeza era Tom. Ele, que era tão paciente e atencioso consigo, só merece do bom e do melhor. E, se fosse para depender dele, ele faria de tudo para dar isso à ele, independentemente de suas dificuldades.

\- Você precisa praticar seu sotaque. - provocou, encostando seu nariz no canto do do namorado, deixando um sorriso de igual sinceridade crescer em seus lábios.

\- Eu sei. - riu Tom, correspondendo ao contato afetuoso.

Pouco tempo depois, o sono o consumiu. Era uma das únicas vezes que Tom dormia antes de Tord, o que permitia o norueguês de ver o quão ele ficava mais bonito quando estava completamente relaxado, sem os problemas da vida o puxando e pesando em seus ombros. Escorregou para mais perto dele e repousou o rosto a centímetros do dele, perto o bastante de seu ouvido para que ele ouvisse quando sussurrou:

- _Jeg elsker deg også_.

E adormeceu.

(...)

Já fazia mais de três horas que Tom e Tord estavam enfurnados no quarto e Edd estava começando a se irritar. Logo o relógio marcaria oito horas da noite e os dois ficariam excluídos do jantar, bem agora que, depois de quase uma semana, Tord estava finalmente com eles. Não era para eles estarem dormindo, era para estarem aproveitando o momento que tinham juntos. Nem que fossem apenas os dois para que Tom parasse de ficar enchendo o saco ficando emburradinho quando Tord demorava para voltar para casa.

Cansado de olhar para o relógio, resolveu tomar coragem e bater na porta do quarto, dando absolutamente a mínima para se eles estavam fazendo a consumação. Quando ninguém respondeu, assumiu que estivessem dormindo e entrou no quarto. Para sua felicidade, estava correto, mas não quer dizer que ele ainda não estivesse irritado. Acendeu a luz como se fosse o dono do quarto e encarou Tom com o cenho franzido e os braços cruzados enquanto o mesmo despertava.

\- Edd? - questionou enquanto puxava as cobertas para cima do colo e esfregava os olhos.

\- Já são oito horas da fucking noite, Tom. Já chega de soneca senão não vão dormir à noite e vão ficar acordados enchendo o saco.

O de olhos inexistentes sequer teve tempo de responder antes de Edd sair e bater a porta. Ao invés disso, focou a atenção na forma dorminhoca de Tord, que sequer se moveu com a intrusão do amigo.

\- Vai, levanta. - sacudiu o namorado com força, mas ele nem se mexeu. - Levanta, caralho. 

\- Cinco minutos. - murmurou o maior antes de cobrir a cabeça com a coberta, tentando afastar os barulhos que queriam tirá-lo das terras de nuvens fofas e unicórnios.

Tom, no entanto, não iria engolir nada disso.

\- O meu pau. Levanta logo, Commie. Nós dormimos, literalmente, o dia todo. Já tá na hora da janta.

Fazendo questão de vocalizar um grunhido descontente, Tord se levantou, acompanhando Tom em direção ao banheiro para ambos tomarem banho e trocarem de roupa. Ao contrário do que a maioria das pessoas pensava quando um casal entrava junto no banho, Tom e Tord raramente faziam alguma coisa indecente lá. Além de incrivelmente desconfortável, era contraprodutivo, já que significava que eles teriam que se limpar duas vezes, o que os atrasaria ainda mais para o que quiser que fossem fazer. Portanto, apenas tomaram banho e seguiram com a higiene normal, a única exceção para a rotina sendo Tom rindo das vezes em que Tord tinha dificuldade de andar por conta da dor. O tempo de abstinência realmente o tinha feito mais mole e intolerante à dor. Antigamente, ele conseguia aguentar como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ele precisava voltar a entrar em forma.

Terminada a arrumação geral, o casal deixou o quarto, topando com Edd e Matt carregando pilhas de comida para o lado de fora da casa e, imediatamente, a ficha caiu.

Faz tempo que os garotos não saíam para jantar fora. E com isso eu quero dizer que eles pegaram uma toalha de mesa, colocaram na grama do lado de fora da casa e sentaram em cima para jantar, literalmente, do lado de fora. Não era exatamente um banquete, mas com as compras feitas e a geladeira cheia, Matt conseguiu caprichar com a comida mais do que o normal. Apenas colocaram toda a comida que o vaidoso cozinhou sobre o tapete quadriculado e jantaram como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo - o que, para eles, era. Era como um piquenique, só que com comida mais sofisticada do que sanduíches e coca, embora a bebida ainda estivesse presente devido à problemas de Edd.

Sentaram ao redor da toalha, com os joelhos apenas um pouco sobre a mesma, e puseram-se a atacar a comida.

Era bom estarem todos juntos daquela forma. Fazia parecer que nada havia mudado em todos aqueles anos que continuaram amigos, ou melhor, voltaram a ser amigos. Levou muito tempo até que Tord voltasse a ser bem-vindo ao grupo, não que o mesmo tivesse a intenção de fazer parte quando voltou.

Era uma longa história.

A tensão apenas surgiu quando Tord puxou um charuto e um isqueiro do bolso. Se é que se podia chamar encheção de saco de casal de tensão.

\- De todos os lugares pra fumar, você tem que fazer isso justo na frente da comida? - resmungou Tom, encarando Tord pelo canto de suas órbitas.

\- Tá com sono, Jeová? - provocou o norueguês, levantando-se do chão de qualquer forma. Tom não respondeu, apenas mostrou-lhe a língua enquanto ele caminhava em direção à cerca para se apoiar.

Enquanto observava os três engajarem de longe sem ele por perto, uma sensação estranha mordia seu estômago, e não era fome. Na verdade, ele sabia que era a angústia das últimas vezes em que esteve nessa posição, além de uma mistura com o seu arrependimento de não ser tão presente no grupo desde que foi aceito de volta. É claro que não estava disposto a faltar com suas responsabilidades para fazê-lo, afinal, havia muito mais do que um único objetivo em jogo, mas ele não podia evitar de sentir-se deslocado de vez em quando. Sempre estava por fora dos assuntos, sem saber como conversar direito com todos, às vezes até com Tom. 

Ele detestava se sentir assim. Sabia que era coisa da própria cabeça e sua maldita consciência pesada tirando vantagem de seu momento de vulnerabilidade, mas, ainda assim, não podia evitar. As coisas jamais seriam como foram antes. E era tudo culpa dele.

Entretanto, isso não significava que a mudança não podia ser para melhor, não é? Tantas coisas já eram melhores do que antes, coisas que ele jamais consideraria que poderiam acontecer naquela época.

Tord só precisava de um tempo para se acostumar à ideia.

Soltou a fumaça por entre os dentes junto com um suspiro logo em seguida e seguiu para o lixo mais próximo para descartar o charuto. Não fumou muito naquela noite, mas não estava mais com vontade. Voltou sua atenção mais uma vez ao grupo, dessa vez, se aproximando e tomando seu lugar de volta.

\- Já acabou? - questionou Tom. - Essa foi rápida.

Tord deu de ombros e moveu o garfo para pegar um pedaço de carne. Embora já estivesse acostumado, o gosto de cigarro em seus lábios se tornava um pouco desconfortável depois de um tempo. Apenas parou de prestar atenção na própria comida ao sentir Tom segurar sua mão, ao que ele retribuiu o contato. Por não poder sentir nada com sua prótese, tentava se sentar sempre à direita do namorado justamente para situações assim. A sensação de sua mão na dele era reconfortante para ambos, principalmente quando a saúde mental não estava na maior das estabilidades.

O jantar voltou a cair em sua rotina típica, com conversas paralelas aqui e ali, momentos de silêncio e momentos em que Tom e Tord pareciam esquecer que existiam outras pessoas no mundo além deles.

Edd soltou um suspiro cansado, observando seu prato com falta de apetite no olhar, embora ainda tivesse muita comida para ser devorada. Ele já estava muito bem satisfeito, tendo tomado três cocas para encher o estômago, e não podia aceitar nem mais um pedaço.

Sua atenção foi retirada do excesso de comida por conversas que ele sabia que não pertenciam a nenhum de seus amigos. Instintivamente, virou o rosto na direção do barulho, sua concentração perturbada, e viu Eduardo e Mark andando do outro lado da rua. Edd sorriu, vendo a chance de fazer o que queria e ser legal uma vez na vida.

\- Ei, Eduardo! Mark! - gritou para os vizinhos da rua de baixo, que viraram em sua direção ao terem seus nomes chamados. - Querem sentar com a gente? O Matt exagerou na comida e vai acabar sobrando caso vocês queiram.

Os olhos de Eduardo deslizaram pelos quatro amigos, como se fosse um crítico de arte. O desprezo em seus olhos era claro, mas, com isso, Edd já estava acostumado. 

A resposta à oferta foi o que, de fato, o assustou. 

Normalmente, ele esperaria por um “nós não queremos suas sobras. Pode ficar com elas, perdedor”, mas, tudo que recebeu foi um:

\- Passo. - e os dois seguiram em frente.

Edd pressionou os lábios em uma fina linha. A forma como os dois encaravam Tord não passou despercebida para si, causando um desconforto em seu estômago. Sabia que, de todos ali, eles eram quem tinham mais rancor do norueguês. Com razão, pois ele havia de fato matado seu amigo, embora ele continuasse ali em forma de fantasma. Não era a mesma coisa. 

Talvez fosse seu lado mais defensivo, mas ele não conseguia ficar contra Tord naquela hora. Não depois de tudo que aconteceu nos últimos anos. Embora ele tenha feito sim algo de errado, isso era algo com o que ele deveria lidar. Não era um problema que Edd, Matt e muito menos Tom tinham que resolver. O melhor a se fazer era permanecer quieto.

\- Onde você vai? - ouviu Tom perguntar, o que atraiu mais uma vez sua atenção.

O norueguês havia se levantado da mesa com as mãos dentro do bolso e, com um sorriso claramente falso no rosto, apontou com o polegar para a casa atrás de si.

\- Tenho que resolver uns assuntos na casa.

Tom encarou seus amigos, que deram de ombros, sem saber como reagir diante da situação.

\- Ok então. Divirta-se. - disse o de moletom azul simplesmente, voltando a atenção à sua comida mais uma vez.

Tord bateu a porta da casa ao entrar e soltou um longo suspiro, o sorriso escorregando de seus lábios. Seguiu para o quarto que dividia com Tom e caminhou para uma das paredes, mais especificamente a do canto esquerdo, ao lado da cama.

Depois da última vez, aprendeu com seus erros, e agora sua área de trabalho era mais bem planejada. Com sua mão robótica, pressionou um ponto específico da parede, fazendo abrir um painel com números. Após digitar a sequência correta, uma porta se levantou bem a sua frente, permitindo-lhe passagem, e fechou-se assim que ele passou, como se nunca tivesse estado lá em primeiro lugar.

Sua nova área de trabalho era bem parecida com sua antiga, esta sendo apenas na cor azul puxado pro cinza. Seguiu para uma mesa com plantas de todos os tipos, exceto que não eram para casas ou qualquer coisa a ver com construções comuns.

Puxando a cadeira para se sentar, assim como um lápis e caneta próximos, Tord fechou os olhos e tentou clarear a mente para poder se concentrar na tarefa à sua frente.

A hora de trabalhar não havia acabado.


	4. Uma hora e meia

Tom não fazia ideia de em que momento Tord acabou na cama, mas, quando abriu os olhos, lá estava ele. Provavelmente deitou às pressas, pois ainda tinha o braço mecânico anexado ao corpo. 

Sinceramente, o de olhos inexistentes ainda estava irritado pelo fato de Tord ter entrado na casa, no meio do jantar, e não ter saído até, literalmente, o dia seguinte, mas não havia muito que ele pudesse fazer agora, apenas se contentaria em dar-lhe uma bronca mais tarde. Por hora, apenas o observava dormir enquanto xingava-o de mil e uma coisas - ao mesmo tempo que elogiava - em seus pensamentos.

Ele gostava de ver Tord dormir, passava-o uma sensação de tranquilidade. A falta de rugas de expressão em seu rosto e a forma como parecia em paz era muito aconchegante, às vezes ele até parecia feliz, sem aquele peso enorme em seus ombros. E isso tirava o peso das costas de Tom também. As coisas pelas quais eles passaram durante todos esses anos nunca afetaram apenas um, eram sempre os dois. Seu histórico juntos era extenso, talvez até demais, ao ponto em que você não poderia falar de um sem mencionar o outro pelo menos uma vez. Ao mesmo tempo em que Tord recebia o carma pelas suas ações, Tom também pagava pelas suas. Já não conseguia mais contar quantas vezes acordou com um pesadelo sobre “O Incidente”. Ele não se arrependia de ter defendido seus amigos, afinal, era o que era correto, mas isso nunca o impediu de se sentir horrível ao pensar que ele quase matou alguém. Não importava se eram inimigos, ele quase tirou uma vida. Isso não era coisa que passava barato para a consciência de ninguém, independentemente do histórico da pessoa afetada. Uma vida era algo pesado demais para carregar em seus ombros, tanto que, quando Tord retornou pela segunda vez, uma pequena parte de Tom se sentiu aliviada por não ter, de fato, matado o norueguês.

A situação era complicada, então ele evitava de pensar nela, escolhendo focar no presente ao invés do que aconteceu no passado, por mais que este adorasse marcar presença em seus sonhos. Seus olhos inexistentes continuavam a encarar e admirar Tord como se fosse uma pedra preciosa, o que não estava muito longe da verdade. Tomou coragem e estendeu a mão em direção ao seu rosto, cuidadosamente trilhando as cicatrizes em seu rosto, desde as em sua testa, geralmente escondidas pelo cabelo, até seu queixo. Foi um milagre que ele não tivesse perdido a visão, por mais que ela já não fosse como era antes, as cicatrizes violentas chegavam tão perto dele que Tom ficava aflito caso encarasse por tempo demais. Mas, ao mesmo tempo que eram uma memória constante do que poderia ter acontecido, além do que realmente aconteceu, também eram um símbolo de vitória. Tord era um sobrevivente. Aquele arpão poderia facilmente tê-lo matado, assim como a explosão de seu robô gigante, mas ele sobreviveu. Ele olhou nos olhos da morte e mostrou o dedo do meio. O norueguês era mais corajoso do que pensava, e Tom o amava por isso. Seu namorado era valente de uma forma que ele jamais seria e, embora isso devesse ser motivo para diminuir sua autoestima, o menor só conseguia sentir orgulho. Nenhuma expressão conseguia tomar seu rosto além do mais sincero sorriso que tinha em seu arsenal. É claro que ele gostaria de compensar o norueguês de alguma forma por tudo que aconteceu, vinha tentando fazer isso durante anos, mas isso nunca mudaria o fato de que Tord era um guerreiro; poderia olhar na cara da morte e ter a certeza de sair mais vivo do que quando chegou.

Tom o amava de uma forma que jamais conseguiria colocar em palavras.

A testemunha rapidamente retraiu a mão do rosto do namorado ao ouvir alguns arranhões na porta e a mesma sendo aberta. Ele devia ter esquecido de trancar enquanto ia para a cama na noite anterior. De repente, um terceiro peso subiu à cama, este bem menor que o de Tom e Tord, mas estranho ainda assim. Ele só pôde de fato abaixar a guarda ao ouviu um baixo “miau” escapar da boca da intrusa em seu quarto, colocando um sorriso em seus lábios.

\- Bom dia, Ringo.

A gatinha se esticou no lençol de Tom e andou até onde ele e Tord estavam deitados, escolhendo o braço mecânico do norueguês como o melhor lugar para deitar e se encolher em uma bolinha. Uma risada vibrou no fundo da garganta de Tom, esticando seus lábios para cima.

\- O braço dele é confortável? - o bichinho miou mais uma vez, seguido de um ronronar adorável. - É porque ele aquece antes de dormir. Não faço ideia se é programado, mas não é frio.

Ringo continuou encolhida, algumas vezes virando-se e passando as garras pelos segmentos metálicos da prótese de Tord. 

Adorável.

Eventualmente, o barulho e a atenção dada à invenção tornou-se suficiente para despertar o norueguês, que, com os olhos apenas um pouco abertos e uma enorme quantidade de sono pesando em suas pálpebras, murmurou:

\- Tem alguma coisa arranhando meu braço?

Tom cruzou os braços e apoiou a cabeça sobre eles, sorrindo com o canto da boca.

\- É só a gata do Edd. - disse. - Parece que ela gostou muito do seu braço.

Tord riu e, tomando cuidado para não assustar a gatinha, virou em sua direção.

\- E aí, garota, será que posso ter meu braço de volta? Eu meio que preciso dele pra levantar.

Ringo miou e, como se entendesse tudo que ele dizia, pulou para fora da cama, deixando o casal a sós no quarto ao passar pela porta.

Virando-se numa tentativa de ficar confortável, o norueguês não perdeu tempo e passou seu braço mecânico ao redor da cintura do menor, puxando-o para mais perto de si.

\- Bom dia. - disse ele, seu sotaque bem mais carregado pelo sono que pesava em suas pálpebras.

Tom, no entanto, apenas franziu o cenho em sua direção, ainda que sem nenhuma malícia real.

\- Você é muito cara de pau. - resmungou, referindo-se ao sumiço da noite passada.

\- Eu sei, eu sei, mas tinha uma coisa que eu precisava resolver. - defendeu-se, erguendo as mãos ao ar. - E eu voltei, você que estava desmaiado de tanto beber, ou por acaso nem se lembra de quem te carregou até a cama?

Corando, Tom desviou o olhar, visivelmente encolhendo na cama e escondendo mais o rosto entre os braços cruzados, deixando apenas seus olhos expostos.

\- E você só volta quando eu apago. - resmungou.

Tord riu alto, não resistindo em apertar as bochechas do namorado entre as palmas de suas mãos. Teria até feito mais do que isso, mas, infelizmente, o telefone resolveu interrompê-los mais uma vez. Com um grunhido, o norueguês largou Tom e se sentou para atender.

\- É bom que seja importante. - disse com a voz amargurada. No entanto, a amargura logo foi esquecida, Tord endireitando a coluna e segurando melhor o celular na mão. - _Hva skjedde_?

Isso não era bom sinal. Se Tord estava falando em norueguês no telefone, é porque era sobre alguma coisa relacionada ao trabalho. Tom não sabia exatamente o que essas coisas eram na maioria das vezes, mas ele não demorou muito para perceber o padrão.

De repente, Tord pareceu mais alerta durante a ligação, a cabeça virando de um lado para o outro, como se estivesse procurando alguém. A voz também mudou, passando de um tom calmo para algo mais forçado, ansioso, estava deixando Tom nervoso.

A ligação em si não durou muito, apenas alguns minutos, mas seu coração disparava mais a cada segundo que sua voz oscilava entre tons altos e baixos. Quando desligou, ele estava visivelmente angustiado, Tom não sabia o que aconteceu, mas coisa boa não era.

\- Algum problema? - perguntou Tom pouco antes do norueguês atirar o celular no chão. - Tord!

O norueguês, sem fitar os olhos de Tom, respondeu:

\- Eu fiz aquele celular especialmente pra não quebrar, sossega. - sua resposta foi dura, em um tom que o de blusa cinzenta só escutava quando tinha alguma coisa errada. 

Tom o encarou com compaixão enquanto o via sentar-se à beira da cama com as mãos na cabeça. Deslizou sutilmente para perto dele, colocando a mão em seu ombro ao perguntar:

\- O que aconteceu?

O norueguês suspirou, irritado.

\- Problemas no trabalho. - Tom não disse nada, limitando-se a um murmúrio, mas sua mente disparava com todas as ideias de o que podia ter acontecido. - Eu vou ter que voltar.

Mas essa era a pior de todas.

\- Oh… - disse sem pensar, sem _saber_ o que pensar. Talvez fosse o cansaço ou a irrealidade da situação, mas a informação não parecia estar filtrando direito em sua cabeça.

Contudo, ela conseguiu muito bem na de Tord.

\- Que merda! - urrou, batendo com as mãos nos próprios joelhos.

\- Ei, ei, ei, tá tudo bem. - o menor apressou-se a acalmá-lo, engatinhando até seu lado e deslizando as mãos por seus braços.

\- Não, não tá! - bradou Tord, colocando mais uma vez as mãos na cabeça. - Era pra eu ficar quatro dias e eu não vou conseguir nem dois! Que ódio! - soltou um suspiro, que arrastou por sua garganta. Quando finalmente tirou as mãos da frente dos olhos, para que Tom pudesse vê-los, eles tinham o brilho mais fraco que ele já tinha visto, como se estivesse derrotado, o que era muito incomum, pois Tord raramente perdia em qualquer coisa. Sua única mão orgânica colocou-se sobre a direita do namorado enquanto o lançava um olhar chateado. - Eu sinto muito, Tom. Eu queria muito, muito, muito, muito mesmo poder ficar mais.

\- Ei, essas coisas acontecem, é a vida. - apoiou-se nos joelhos e abraçou o pescoço do namorado, usando o espaço entre o cabelo em forma de chifres para apoiar a cabeça. - Além do mais, eu prefiro passar pouco tempo com você ao invés de nenhum. - o maior não respondeu, escolhendo manter-se ereto, como se, dessa forma, pudesse negar a realidade. Tom abaixou o rosto sobre o cabelo castanho claro, soltando um suspiro abafado. - Tem coisas que precisam mais da nossa atenção, Tord. Não tem nada que possamos fazer.

O norueguês abaixou a cabeça e também suspirou, a realidade da situação finalmente pesando em seu peito.

\- _Jeg hater når du har rett_. - Tom não entendeu nada do que ele havia dito, mas, conhecendo seu namorado, não devia ser algo que ele gostaria de ouvir. - Pelo menos ainda nos restam algumas horas.

Tord, assim como Tom, não era muito positivo, o que ele julgava ser fruto de seu trabalho - seja lá qual for -, portanto vê-lo tentando achar o lado positivo de alguma coisa, ao menos daquele jeito sério, era algo estranho e, ao mesmo tempo, por saber que ele estava tentando fazer isso por ele, o fazia se sentir lisonjeado.

Apertou os braços ao redor dele, na esperança de confortá-lo e acalmar um pouco daquela atmosfera negativa, e foi respondido com as duas mãos sendo colocadas sobre as suas e sua cabeça recostando contra seu peito.

Não era a mais confortável das posições, mas ele estaria mentindo se dissesse que não podia ficar assim o dia inteiro; apenas os dois aproveitando a companhia um do outro em silêncio. Mas, é claro, como o carma é uma vadia, alguém tinha que aparecer e estragar o momento. Três toques na porta indicavam que, obviamente, havia alguém aguardando do lado de fora, e os dois namorados grunhiram em uníssono.

\- Que é? - gritou Tom para a porta, como se o som fosse culpa dela.

\- Ei, pombinhos, - era Edd. - Andem logo que o café já tá pronto.

O menor soltou um suspiro estressado, movendo-se para se afastar do abraço, mas parado pelo forte agarre de Tord.

\- Não precisamos ir se não quiser. - disse ele. - Podemos sair de novo, igual ontem. O que você quiser.

Tom não gostava de ouvir Tord falando daquele jeito suave, não quando ele carregava culpa em suas palavras, de certa forma, o fazia se sentir culpado também. Entretanto, resolveu que discutir não era bom naquele momento. O melhor a fazer seria seguir em frente da forma que conseguissem.

\- Talvez possamos só passar um tempo com o Edd e o Matt mesmo. Eles também sentiram sua falta, mesmo que o Edd seja um bosta demais pra admitir. - sugeriu, evitando contato visual, apesar de não estar no nível do norueguês pra começo de conversa.

Suspirando, Tord forçou um sorriso em seus lábios.

\- Se é o que você quer, _min kjære_ , quem sou eu pra discutir?

Saindo do bolo de cobertores que se tornou aquela cama, o casal seguiu para o banheiro para fazer a higiene matinal e encaminhou-se para a cozinha logo depois.

E só então lembraram que ninguém tinha feito compras no dia anterior.

\- Vamos ter que tomar café fora. - disse Edd. - A geladeira está, literalmente, vazia. Depois, vamos passar no mercado, então coloquem algo confortável.

\- Tá bom, mãe. - provocou Tord com um sorriso no rosto.

Ignorando completamente o comentário do norueguês, o de moletom verde arrastou todos para fora de casa e os levou à um café barato. Não passaram muito tempo lá por não quererem acabar com a conta no teto, mas pelo menos o tempo serviu suficiente para planejarem a rotina do dia: Após voltarem do mercado e deixarem as compras em casa, iriam ao cinema para ver se tinha algum filme bom em cartaz.

A parte ruim é que, dessa vez, ir ao mercado foi inevitável.

Edd ficava particularmente insuportável quando saíam para fazer compras por conta do estresse de não poder tomar suas cocas até passar no caixa.

\- Vocês dois vão pra um lado e nós vamos pro outro, pode ser? - sugeriu Edd, repartindo a lista em duas e dando metade para Tom.

\- Tudo bem por mim. - respondeu ele, tomando o pedaço de papel e analisando-o com o olhar.

Tord deu de ombros e seguiu o namorado para longe da outra dupla.

Outra coisa que não gostavam quando iam fazer compras era o quanto demorava para pegar tudo. Perdiam horas e horas procurando todos os produtos e fazendo graça com os carrinhos de compra e, quando se davam conta, o dia já tinha acabado. Hoje, no entanto, as coisas pareceram bem mais tranquilas, visto que os rapazes foram mais seletivos com aquilo que deviam comprar, apesar do norueguês estar colocando um certo peso a mais no carrinho.

\- Por que você tá pegando bacon? - questionou Tom, vendo o namorado colocando tudo no carrinho. - Certeza que o Edd já vai pegar.

\- É, _pra ele_. - cuspiu. - Isso é pra eu levar pro trabalho e comer durante as minhas reuniões chatas. 

Os olhos inexistentes de Tom se arregalaram.

\- Você pode comer no meio das reuniões?

Tord sorriu com o canto da boca, daquele jeito que sabia que irritava o menor.

\- Ficaria surpreso com o quanto que eu posso fazer. - gabou-se, colocando a última embalagem de bacon no carrinho.

\- Hum, homem importante você, hein? - provocou Tom enquanto caminhavam para a próxima cessão.

O norueguês deu de ombros.

\- Pode-se dizer que eu tenho conseguido boas promoções ultimamente.

Tom estalou a língua no céu da boca, segurando a barra do carrinho com força. Admitiria: às vezes ele tinha, sim, a curiosidade de saber que tipo de homem era aquele que ele namorava. Tom não era, de forma alguma, superficial, do tipo de pessoa que se importa demais com quanto seu parceiro ganha no emprego e qual sua posição social, era só curioso mesmo. E Tord falava de seu trabalho de uma forma tão empolgada e tão cheio de si que ele simplesmente não podia evitar de querer continuar ouvindo-o.

Entretanto, tudo que disse em voz alta foi:

\- Claro, né, trabalha vinte e quatro horas por dia. - tirando sarro da cara de Tord. 

\- Trabalho tanto quanto você bebe. - ele rebateu e Tom cruzou os braços e ergueu as sobrancelhas.

\- _Touché_.

Os dois continuaram a coletar todos os itens da lista, sem trocar muitas palavras ao longo do caminho, apenas deixando o silêncio envolvê-los até terem que passar pela área dos frios.

\- Quer alguma coisa? - perguntou o norueguês. - Eu posso pagar separado pro Edd não encher o saco.

Tom, que estava com a bochecha apoiada na mão, morrendo de tédio, encarou-o de soslaio.

\- Bom, já que você falou, eu preciso repor meu estoque de Smirnoff.

Tord caminhou até a geladeira mais próxima, nada surpreso com o pedido do namorado.

\- Depois não reclama quando pegar doença no fígado.

Finalmente, depois de tempo o suficiente, o grupo de amigos se encontrou em frente aos caixas, tendo terminado todas as metades da lista. Enquanto esperavam para ser atendidos na fila - que, de alguma forma, estava curta naquele dia -, Tom tirou o celular do bolso e checou a hora, batendo o pé impacientemente contra o carrinho. Já eram duas da tarde. Ele nunca foi do tipo de ser apressado, sempre preferindo ficar para trás e relaxar ao invés de se comprometer com as besteiras que ele e os rapazes faziam, entretanto, eles não tinham o dia todo para procrastinar. Em apenas algumas horas, Tord teria que voltar ao seu trabalho sabe-se lá onde e nenhum dos dois sabia quando teriam tempo para aproveitarem juntos.

E ele ficaria sozinho de novo.

\- Tom? Tá tudo bem? - perguntou Matt, acenando na frente de seu rosto. Só então ele percebeu que estava divagando enquanto olhava com um olhar exageradamente intenso para o pacote de cereal Eddsworld que estava no carrinho, apenas esperando ser pego.

Saindo de seu transe, o de olhos inexistentes assentiu com a cabeça, sem dizer nada, e entregou o pacote de cereal que tanto encarava, o qual Matt tomou protetoramente em seus braços enquanto o encarava de um jeito estranho, como se ele achasse que Tom queria sequestrar o cereal.

Tá que ele já tentou transar com uma árvore uma vez, mas ele não era tão retardado assim.

Como se lesse sua mente, no segundo em que suas mãos se livraram das compras, Tord agarrou-se ao braço de Tom e o puxou para o banco de trás, um sinal claro para Edd de que seria ele a dirigir o veículo de volta para casa.

O tempo todo durante o trajeto, Tom conseguia sentir os dedos de Tord acariciando sua mão com movimentos suaves. Era como um calmante, ao mesmo tempo que levemente frustrante devido aos movimentos repetitivos. Francamente, ele era bem mais fã de cafuné do que carinho na mão, mas, vindo do norueguês, qualquer coisa já o deixava feliz. Carência é uma coisa foda.

Mesmo depois que chegaram ao shopping, ou quando entraram numa loja qualquer para ficar provando as roupas e tirando fotos, Tord fez questão de permanecer o mais próximo de Tom possível. Não tinham muito tempo e ele gostaria de passar o máximo com ele, talvez assim a distância e a saudade fossem nubladas pelas memórias felizes construídas naquele dia.

Suas risadas ecoavam pelas paredes da loja de roupas, cujo nome ninguém tinha lido, e os garotos faziam algo que, a julgar pelo olhar da atendente que caminhava em sua direção, provavelmente os faria ser expulsos. Entretanto, o flash de seus celulares não mostravam sinais de parar em nenhum momento próximo.

\- Tord, tira uma minha agora. - pediu Edd, vestindo a roupa mais estranha que haviam encontrado naquela loja até agora: um item de corpo que se assemelhava um abacate feito completamente de babados junto com meia-calça rosa e pantufas cinza. Em outras palavras, ele estava ridículo.

O norueguês mal conseguia conter a risada enquanto tentava focar a câmera, correndo com os dedos para tirar a foto antes da atendente chegar.

Edd fez uma careta e, com o flash disparado da câmera, três dos quatro amigos se empilharam um ao lado do outro para rir do quão ridículo o líder de seu grupo havia ficado e, quando a graça acabou, Tord guardou a foto enquanto Edd tirava aquela fantasia ridícula e deixava tudo no chão, o que pareceu irritar mais a atendente, pois começou a vir mais rápido em sua direção, com passos mais pesados também.

\- Senhores, vou ter que pedir que saiam da loja antes que eu tenha que chamar a segurança. - disse ela, cruzando os braços abaixo dos seios.

\- Ué, por que? - questionou Tom, arqueando uma sobrancelha. - Nós não fizemos nada de errado.

\- Vocês estão fazendo bagunça na loja toda! - contradisse ela. - E ainda estão passando batom nos espelhos!

Os três se viraram na direção de Matt, que desenhava o próprio rosto com batom acima de uma mensagem que dizia “Matt é maravilhoso”. Tord mais uma vez teve que se segurar para não perder o controle da risada e arrumar mais problemas para eles.

\- Esse é um país livre! - bradou Edd. - E além do mais, nós íamos comprar essas roupas horríveis! Você está perdendo clientes!

\- A pessoa que namorar o Edd e vir ele usando essa merda broxa na hora. - sussurrou Tom no ouvido de Tord, que, dessa vez, não conseguiu conter o riso.

A moça, já perdendo a paciência, fuzilou o casal com o olhar por dois segundos antes de voltar a atenção à Edd.

\- Acho que vou correr o risco. - virou na direção da entrada da loja e, enchendo o pulmão de ar, gritou: - SEGURANÇA! 

Quase no mesmo segundo, dois homens de uniforme, iguais aos que Tom havia visto quando foram pescar no dia anterior, apareceram e se aproximaram da moça, seus olhos já analisando a situação antes mesmo de perguntar o que aconteceu.

\- Qual é o problema, senhora? - perguntou o mais alto deles.

\- Poderiam, por favor, escoltar esses senhores pra fora da minha loja? - franziu o cenho na direção de Matt, que só agora percebeu que eles estavam encrencados. - Estão fazendo um estardalhaço e causando tumulto para os demais clientes.

Os soldados trocaram olhares entre si e entre o grupo de quatro homens, parando por um tempo demasiadamente longo quando chegou a vez do norueguês, e voltaram a se encarar.

\- Senhora, eu temo que não possamos fazer isso. - disse o mais baixo, sua voz firme e forte; autoritária.

A mulher piscou algumas vezes, como se tivesse entendido errado.

\- Como é?

\- Ordens do Red Leader, senhora. - respondeu o maior, suas mãos suadas apertando o cinto que segurava sua arma com força.

Ah, o dia em que Tord mandou seus soldados cuidarem da própria vida foi um dia glorioso. Ele já estava farto de pessoas ficarem lhe fazendo perguntas intrusivas, invadindo seu espaço e o seguindo em favor de “assegurar sua segurança”, como se ele não pudesse se defender sozinho. Depois da criação daquela regra, não teve mais que se preocupar com outros invadindo seu espaço, a única exceção sendo em casos de emergência.

Entretanto, ele havia, sim, permitido o uso de força e intromissão caso houvesse uma ameaça em potencial - o que não se classificava como uma emergência, mas mais como uma ação preventiva - e, em vista da mulher rangendo os dentes em fúria e assumindo uma postura rígida, os soldados foram rápidos em sacar suas armas e apontar em sua direção, dedos flutuando sobre o gatilho.

Tord, porém, tinha uma visão diferente dos demais.

\- _Slapp av, soldat_. - disse ao erguer a mão e os soldados imediatamente abaixaram as armas, ainda encarando a mulher com desconfiança. O de moletom vermelho, então, virou-se para seus amigos, que o encaravam com confusão no olhar. - Melhor irmos embora. 

Edd deu de ombros e apressou os amigos para fora da loja, virando-se para mostrar a língua para a atendente de forma bem infantil.

\- O que você falou pros soldados, Tord? - perguntou Matt enquanto passavam pela entrada do cinema.

\- Que não precisava usar violência. - explicou o norueguês. - Não valia a pena o risco. Tomar tiro uma vez já foi o suficiente por uma vida inteira.

Tom concordou com a cabeça. Por mais que o tiro que tomou tenha sido apenas no braço, não recomendaria do mesmo jeito.

Após comprarem a pipoca e todos os afins, Edd percebeu o quão próximo o filme estava de começar. Eles não deviam ter passado dez minutos a mais na fila esperando o funcionário buscar a água com gás que Matt pediu. O líder se virou para os demais com um copo grande de coca num braço e o outro dentro do bolso.

\- Ok, vamos estabelecer algumas regras antes de entrarmos.

\- Lá vem ele. - ironizou Tom, revirando os olhos, porém, foi ignorado.

\- Não é pra pegarem minha pipoca, nem minha coca. - se virou para o de sobretudo verde. - Matt: sem tirar fotos com flash no meio do filme…

\- Mas como eu vou saber se a gordura da pipoca me deu espinhas? - bradou, desesperado.

\- Se vira. - cortou rudemente, se virando em seguida na direção de Tom e Tord. - Vocês dois: sem ficar conversando e sem pegação no meio do filme. 

\- Se for assim, eu fico em casa mesmo que sai mais barato. - Tord resmungou e revirou os olhos.

Quando as regras foram estipuladas, bem a tempo para o começo do filme, os quatro se mandaram para a sala e tomaram seus lugares, sentando, respectivamente, Matt, Edd, Tom e Tord.

O cinema estava completamente vazio, exceto por um cara dormindo na primeira fileira, o que deixava o lugar bem mais receptivo para os amigos, que tendiam a fazer muita bagunça durante suas sessões cinema em casa.

A atenção de Tom deve ter ficado no filme por cerca de quinze minutos, que foi o tempo que levou para o norueguês pegar sua mão. Ele sabia que estava perdido depois disso.

Arrepios subiram por sua espinha, acompanhando o caminho da mão do norueguês trilhando caminho por seu braço e até seu pescoço, os dedos finos mapeando os piercings que decoravam a ponta de sua orelha.

\- Quer ir pro fundão? - sussurrou em sua orelha, sua voz saindo raspada, causando mais arrepios em suas costas e por todo seu corpo.

\- Bora. - respondeu sem hesitar.

Sem avisar os demais de qualquer maneira, o menor tomou a mão do namorado e puxou-o de seu assento, deixando Edd e Matt para trás com os olhos completamente presos no filme. 

Eles estavam se beijando antes mesmo de chegar à fileira, o que tornou mais fácil para Tom tropeçar e cair por cima de Tord, ambos batendo com a cabeça no chão. Mas não pararam. Por Deus, eles não pararam. Suas bocas rapidamente encontraram o caminho de volta uma à outra e as mãos viajaram entre seus corpos, tocando o máximo que conseguiam, apesar das roupas.

Um riso de Tom foi a única coisa que os interrompeu por chamar a atenção do norueguês, que parou a fim de conseguir respostas do namorado.

\- Por que tá rindo? - perguntou, seu inglês já começando a falhar.

\- Só tô pensando que pagamos caro num cinema quando podíamos fazer isso em casa. - respondeu ao acariciar a bochecha direita de Tord com a palma da mão, as pontas de seus dedos bagunçando o cabelo que escondia sua orelha machucada.

O norueguês murmurou, pensativo, pendendo a cabeça para o lado sem perceber.

\- Verdade. - Tom guinchou ao sentir Tord puxar seu cabelo, trazendo seu rosto para perto do dele. Ele sorria com o canto dos lábios, seus olhos semicerrados brilhando com luxúria. - Mas aí não seria divertido. - o dedo frio de seu braço mecânico contornou o delinear de seu cabelo em seu rosto, passando por trás de sua orelha e deslizando até seu queixo. O sorriso do norueguês cresceu com malícia, daquele jeito predador ao qual sabia que Tom não resistia. - Não concorda, _min kjærlighet_?

Jesus Cristo, como aquele homem conseguia ser tão sedutor? Maldito charme norueguês. Ele conseguia deixá-lo simplesmente maluco com apenas um olhar. 

A próxima uma hora e meia passou com um borrão. Puxões de cabelo, respirações descompassadas, beijos frenéticos, gemidos baixos e um desejo incontrolável de saciar aquela sede eram tudo de que Tom conseguia se lembrar. Por estarem em espaço público, não podiam fazer barulho, o que, embora um pouco chato, contribuía para a adrenalina que a situação trazia.

Durante uma das trocas de posição, Tord tinha certeza de que Edd o viu quicando no colo de Tom, embora estivessem na última fileira da sala, mas o norueguês não deu bola. A esse ponto, seus amigos já deviam estar acostumados às proezas que ele e o namorado faziam quando saíam juntos.

Nenhum dos dois prestou atenção no filme, concentrados demais nas sensações incríveis que cada movimento de cintura, mão e boca causavam em seus corpos. O ar condicionado podia estar ligado, mas não dava para sentir nada além de calor. As roupas eram desconfortáveis, mas não podiam se livrar delas. O prazer corria por cada pequeno osso de suas colunas e arrepiava cada pelo do corpo, mas não podiam gritar. Era desesperador e excitante ao mesmo tempo, e nunca era o bastante.

Quando os dois apareceram com os lábios inchados e cabelo bagunçado ao fim da sessão, Edd estava muito decepcionado, mas não surpreso. Se pronunciou apenas para dizer como sentia pena da pessoa que fosse limpar aquela sala.

O segundo filme que viram naquele dia foi quando estavam de volta à casa. Matt se preparava para fazer a janta ao lado de Edd, que não queria ter que lidar com o açúcar puro que estavam Tom e Tord deitados no sofá. Eles tomaram conta total do móvel, o norueguês deitado de barriga para cima enquanto o menor repousava sobre ele com a cabeça em seu peito.

Com discrição, Tom desviou o olhar para o relógio que tinham pendurado na parede da sala. Eram quase oito da noite.

\- Já são oito horas? - exclamou Tord com espanto. Merda, ele tinha seguido o olhar dele. Sem sua própria autorização, agarrou-se ao moletom do namorado.

\- Caralho, mas já? Nós acordamos há duas horas atrás! - bradou Edd em pura indignação. Os dias em que o tempo passava rápido definitivamente eram os piores. E ele não era o único que achava isso.

\- Acho que é melhor eu ir andando, então. - sua garganta doeu quando teve que dizer isso, mas, infelizmente, era o que tinha que fazer. Envolvendo Tom em seus braços, impulsionou ambos a sentar no sofá, seu coração apertando ao percebê-lo segurar mais forte em seu moletom.

\- Mas já? Você acabou de chegar! - Matt reclamou, jogando os braços para cima em forma de protesto.

\- Leva cerca de uma hora pra chegar lá e isso se eu não pegar trânsito. - suspirou. - Eu preciso ir, Matt.

\- Eu achei que você fosse ficar por mais quatro dias! - agora foi a vez de Edd.

\- Deu um rolo no trabalho, vou ter que voltar mais cedo. - explicou, já levantando para calçar os sapatos.

O de moletom verde calou-se, mas batia o pé no chão de forma inquieta. Ele odiava imprevistos. Só apareciam para complicar sua vida, e esse caso não era nem um pouco diferente.

A movimentação no sofá foi o que chamou a atenção de todos, e todos os olhares se voltaram para Tom, que, em resposta, se virou para Tord.

\- Vê se não morre no meio do caminho.

Um pouco rude, mas o norueguês aceitaria. Sorriu de canto e beliscou a bochecha do namorado.

\- Pode deixar.

Despedidas nunca eram fáceis, mesmo que fossem apenas por um curto período de tempo. Quando se tratava de Tord, principalmente, era ainda mais difícil. Ninguém falava nada, mas sempre havia o temor entre eles quando ele ia embora, um medo irracional de que ele voltaria com outro robô gigante para acabar o que começou. E, se acontecesse, não teriam como derrotarem seu velho amigo como fizeram da última vez. E ninguém queria que chegasse à isso.

Edd e Matt se despediram do norueguês com um abraço e seguiram para o lado oposto do dele, a fim de espairecer um pouco. Quando voltassem para casa, Tord já não estaria mais lá, e isso tinha um peso emocional maior do que gostariam que tivesse.

Finalmente a sós, o casal não trocou palavras ao se encontrarem nos braços um do outro. Era como uma pequena bolha, da qual nenhum dos dois tinha a menor vontade de sair. 

Tord gostaria desesperadamente de poder ter folgas mais duradouras ou, pelo menos, mais frequentes. Sentia muita falta dos velhos tempos, quando podia passar todo o tempo ao lado de seus amigos, sem nenhuma preocupação a não ser sobreviver às loucuras que a vida jogava em cima deles. Porém, não é assim a vida de um líder. Ele não podia simplesmente abandonar suas responsabilidades, tudo pelo que ele passou anos lutando.

Seus braços apertaram mais a cintura de Tom, como se, de alguma forma, pudesse absorvê-lo e levá-lo consigo para o trabalho.

\- Eu te amo. - e, Deus, como doía ouvir um tom tão dolorido acompanhar a voz de seu namorado.

\- Também te amo. - retribuiu, erguendo uma de suas mãos para acariciar os fios curtos de sua nuca. - Da próxima vez, vou tentar ficar mais. É que agora é realmente uma emergência.

\- Tord, tá tudo bem. - Tom sorriu, afastando-se do abraço para colocar as mãos nos ombros de Tord e, assim, poder olhar fundo em seus olhos cinzentos. - Eu não sou leigo, eu entendo.

Unindo-se no que seria o beijo mais sensível daquela noite, Tord apegou-se ao casaco de Tom, puxando-o para si e aprofundando o beijo. Não havia nada de sexual ou excitante nele. Era apenas um contato carregado com suas emoções e desejos mais profundos, sentimentos que os acompanhariam até a próxima vez que se encontrassem.

\- Assim que chegar, me liga. - disse o menor ao se separarem, ao que o norueguês respondeu com um aceno de cabeça.

Tom o acompanhou até o carro, permanecendo do lado de fora enquanto a porta lateral batia e se trancava.

\- Se cuida, Jeová.

\- Você também.

A partida foi dada, e, logo mais, o carro saiu da frente da casa e seguiu seu caminho para além de onde a visão de Tom alcançava, a placa com os dizeres “NØR5K1” a última coisa que viu antes de desaparecer.

Soltando um suspiro, Tom voltou à casa e bateu a porta, sem perceber Edd e Matt escondidos em uma das moitas do jardim. Conhecendo seu amigo, os dois sabiam que ele provavelmente se enfiaria no quarto e beberia pelo resto da noite, igual a um adolescente drogado, e nada, nem ninguém, conseguiria tirá-lo de lá.

Não que ninguém fosse fazê-lo. Ele sempre ficava ranzinza quando o namorado ia embora. Agora, então? Devia estar de cabeça cheia. Nunca que alguém ia querer mexer com ele até, pelo menos, a semana que vem - ou talvez até o norueguês manter contato novamente ou a Smirnoff acabar. O que vier primeiro.

Embora não admitisse, Edd sentia-se mal por Tom. Não imaginava como deveria ser ficar tanto tempo sem ver a pessoa que ele gostava e nunca saber o que ela estava fazendo ou se precisava de ajuda. Era mais estranho ainda pensar que _ele_ provavelmente sabia mais sobre Tord do que o próprio namorado.

\- Eu não consigo evitar de pensar que a culpa é nossa. - Matt confessou, olhando para o chão.

\- Foi só um problema no trabalho, Matt, a culpa não é nossa. Isso não faria nenhum sentido!

O ruivo desviou o olhar, mordiscando o lábio inferior, mas logo voltou-se para o amigo, pensando em como acabar com aquele silêncio incômodo.

\- E quanto ao seu plano, Edd?

O de moletom verde deu de ombros com desdém.

\- Não dá pra fazer muita coisa com o Tord fora e o Tom em casa. Eu não estava esperando que ele voltasse pro trabalho tão cedo. - levou o dedo ao queixo. - Talvez se nós pudéssemos… 

Mas Edd não teve chance de terminar sua frase.

De trás das moitas atrás das moitas, uma figura envolta por um capuz preto se ergueu, segurando algo em sua mão. Apontou o fino cano na direção de Matt e trouxe o objeto aos lábios, soprando na outra ponta com força.

\- Aaaah! No rosto não! - o ruivo gritou enquanto cobria seu belo rosto com os braços.

E tudo ficou escuro.

(...)

Depois de meia-hora de ficar de cara no travesseiro, odiando sua existência, Tom ficou entediado. Já havia feito muito disso por uma vida inteira para ter qualquer efeito agora. No fim, ele acabou saindo, optando por clarear a mente ao invés de agir como um adolescente que tirou 2 numa prova que valia 10. Não tinha nada pra fazer e ele não queria ir atrás de Edd e Matt, seja lá pra onde tenham ido, mas qualquer coisa é melhor do que ficar com a cabeça cheia de abobrinha, certo? 

Além de que ele tinha esquecido sua Smirnoff dentro do carro de Tord e agora não tinha nenhuma gota de álcool para afogar sua decepção e arrependimentos de vida.

Seus pés batiam com força na calçada. Mal havia passado tempo desde que ficou sozinho e ele já estava irritado.

 _Está tudo bem, Thomas. É só não pensar no Commie que vai dar tudo certo._ \- consolou-se em pensamento. - _Não aumente o ego dele pensando nele em literalmente cada segundo da sua existência. É. Vai ficar tudo bem._

E começou a chover.

O cabelo espetado de Tom começou a afrouxar, as mechas caindo para a frente de seu rosto de tal forma que se assemelhava a um abacaxi murcho.

Tom soltou um gemido de frustração e puxou o capuz sobre a cabeça para se proteger da chuva.

Ele ainda conseguia se lembrar perfeitamente do dia em que Tord pediu seu moletom emprestado, vulgo pegou enquanto ele estava dormindo, e fez toda uma modificação em sua estrutura molecular para impedir que a chuva continuasse o incomodando e estragando seu cabelo. Em outras palavras, agora seu moletom era impermeável e quentinho ao mesmo tempo.

Usá-lo só o lembrava ainda mais dele.

_Porra, Tom, você só tinha um trabalho!_

Deus, quem o visse daquela forma pensaria que seu namorado estava morto, não fora, trabalhando. Ele precisava urgentemente parar de ser dramático, arrumar algo para distrair sua mente.

Por sorte, o bar estava logo à frente, apenas precisava atravessar a rua e logo estaria gastando todo seu dinheiro em bebidas, voltando para casa cambaleando e acordando com a enxaqueca que acompanhava a ressaca. Ele não gostava, mas só queria uma desculpa para não ter que pensar em seu namorado fodidamente maravilhoso.

Ao atravessar a rua, antes de entrar no local, percebeu algo que não estava lá antes: um cartaz. 

Alguns dizeres enfeitavam a folha molhada, acompanhados ao fundo por um “M” estranho. Ou a pessoa que fez o design do cartaz não sabia desenhar, ou não era, de fato, um M.

De certa forma, o símbolo era parecido com o cabelo de Tord.

_PARA!_

O de moletom azul se aproximou do anúncio com o cenho franzido, curioso para saber o que tanto eram aquelas letras gritantes manchadas de vermelho e preto.

_“Traga orgulho e glória ao seu país. Traga significado à sua vida. Deixe sua marca._

_JUNTE-SE AO RED ARMY!_

_E faça do mundo um lugar melhor.”_

Em um instante, Tom lembrou-se do incidente com a moça no shopping; de como Tord, com uma única frase, fez aqueles soldados abaixarem suas armas e esquecerem a situação, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. Até onde Tom aprendeu no tempo que passou no exército inglês, se você tentasse contrariar alguém de cargo importante, as chances de tomar um tiro no meio da cara eram enormes. 

Tord estava envolvido com aquele pessoal, não tinha a menor dúvida. De qual forma, no entanto, ele não sabia; se era boa, ruim ou se apenas conhecia aqueles homens em específico.

Encarou o cartaz com seus olhos vazios, como se procurasse significados ocultos naquelas breves frases chamativas escritas em neon.

Tudo seria mais fácil se ele simplesmente soubesse o que estava acontecendo. Se ele estivesse a par da situação e pudesse compartilhar do fardo que Tord carregava, pois, assim como ele não gostava das despedidas, Tord muito menos.

**_Mas você não quer ser um fardo pra ele, quer?_ **

Tom estremeceu. Automaticamente levou a mão ao braço direito, apertando-o com força. Flashes vagos passavam pela sua cabeça. Dois, quatro, seis anos atrás.

**_No fim, foi tudo culpa sua. Não ia querer arriscar perder tudo de novo, não é?_ **

Ele não estava errado. Foi tudo culpa dele. Tord deixou bem claro depois do acidente: o conhecimento não viria sem riscos. Saber era perigoso, _conhecer Tord_ era perigoso. E Tom optou pela ignorância. Por todo esse tempo, ele escolheu ficar no escuro.

Com um movimento rápido e fluido, arrancou o cartaz do muro e o guardou dobrado em seu bolso.

Deus, ele precisava de uma bebida.


	5. Chance de 50%

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all ready for plot?  
> Cuz here we start the red army-driven plot
> 
> Hope y’all enjoy it!

Tudo continuou escuro por mais ou menos alguns minutos, segundo sua consciência, mas nenhum dos dois de fato sabia quanto tempo devia ter passado desde que foram nocauteados na frente de sua própria casa e ninguém percebeu. Nem mesmo Tom ouviu e, se ouviu, não se importou.

Edd lentamente recobrou a consciência, seus olhos enchendo-se com a cor cinza e branco para todos os lados que olhasse. Ele não fazia ideia de onde estava. Parecia um tipo de hospital abandonado, ou uma cela de prisão, porém, com um vidro ao invés de barras. Estava cercado por três paredes feitas do que parecia ser concreto - embora mais fino -, a única exceção sendo a que lhe impedia de seguir em frente, feita de material transparente, provavelmente vidro.

\- Matt? - chamou pelo ruivo, sua voz ecoando nas paredes daquela cela de prisão sem uma resposta. - Matt, você tá aí? Consegue me ouvir?

De repente, ouviu um gemido bem ao seu lado. As chances de que mais celas, e, consequentemente, mais pessoas, estivessem onde ele estava pareciam bem grandes. 

Resolveu chamar mais uma vez.

\- Matt, é você? - bateu duas vezes na parede à sua direita, uma tentativa de chamar a atenção de seja-lá-quem pudesse estar do outro lado.

\- O rosto não… 

Yep, definitivamente era Matt.

Edd revirou os olhos e bateu na parede com mais força, como se quisesse arrebentá-la.

\- Matt, acorda!

Um estrondo ecoou da cela ao lado, seguido de um grito desesperado.

\- AH! - e, após uma pausa, aquela voz familiar que Edd nunca achou que fosse ser grato de ouvir. - Edd? O que aconteceu?

\- Parece que fomos presos. - respondeu com tom de ironia, tão óbvia estava a situação.

Matt olhou ao seu redor e tateou o chão, como se uma passagem secreta pudesse se revelar à ele.

\- Que lugar é esse? - ele perguntou numa tentativa de não se desesperar. Não tendo muito em que se segurar, a voz de seu amigo era o melhor conforto que poderia receber.

\- Eu não faço ideia mas coisa boa não é.

O som de algo abrindo ecoou pelas paredes do lugar, anunciando a chegada de alguém. Edd imediatamente colocou-se de pé e fechou os punhos, como se pudesse socar alguém estando em uma cela sozinho.

Seus olhos se arregalaram quando um homem de uniforme, exatamente igual ao que os seguranças do shopping usavam, apareceu em frente à sua cela. Ele tinha cabelos loiros espetados, um pouco mais curtos que os de Tom, olhos pretos e pele levemente bronzeada. Ao encarar ele e Matt, um sorriso surgiu em seus lábios. Edd não sabia dizer se isso era bom ou ruim.

\- Ah, que bom, já estão acordados. - ele disse, tirando as mãos dos bolsos e colocando-as ao seu lado.

\- Quem é você? - Edd perguntou com irritação em sua voz.

A expressão amigável do guarda imediatamente desapareceu, dando lugar à uma testa franzida, lábios finos e olhos estreitos.

\- Somos nós que fazemos as perguntas aqui. Quem é _você_?

\- Mas isso não é justo - protestou Matt. - A gente perguntou primeiro!

O loiro deu de ombros.

\- É assim que as coisas funcionam por aqui, senhor. Nós perguntamos e vocês respondem.

Silêncio pairou no ar por alguns segundos, os olhos de Matt arregalados em choque.

\- … “senhor”?

Do outro lado da parede, Edd abriu um sorriso sacana.

\- Você tá ficando velho. - cantarolou, vitorioso.

\- Para com isso! - o ruivo gritou, fazendo o de moletom verde rir. - Eu não tô ficando velho! Você e o Tom vivem falando isso, mas não é verdade!

\- É que você não tem olhado no espelho direito.

\- Para! Meu rosto não tá ficando velho!

\- Me perdoe me intrometer, mas tá sim. - disse o loiro, sorrindo de canto.

\- Para com isso!

\- Já chega! - gritou uma quarta voz, diferente de todas as demais, fazendo todos, incluindo o guarda, estremecerem. Um segundo soldado atravessou a porta, este de cabelos escuros, assim como seus olhos, e forte sotaque em sua língua. Após observar a bandeira na manga direita, percebeu que era russo. Seus olhos se dirigiram ao loiro, que, após superar o susto, o cumprimentou com um sorriso. - Yuu, você sabe que não podemos ficar de papo com os prisioneiros.

Edd franziu o cenho. Não era muita informação, mas melhor do que nada. Até agora, sabia que ele e Matt eram prisioneiros, aqueles dois eram guardas e o loiro se chamava Yuu. Um bom começo.

\- Não é como se pudéssemos fazer mais do que isso, Yanov. - Yuu respondeu. - O Red Leader só volta em uma semana e ele não gosta que torturemos os prisioneiros sem ele junto.

E essa é a parte em que Edd para de prestar atenção em informações que pudessem ajudá-lo a sair dali e estremece mais uma vez, engolindo em seco.

 _Torturar??_ \- eles realmente tinham feito algo tão errado a esse ponto?

\- Mas não podemos ficar de papo com os prisioneiros mesmo assim. Você conhece as regras. Quer perder a cabeça? - o contrário negou. - Então não fale com eles. Além do mais, é hora de almoço, todos estão indo pro refeitório.

Ao ouvir a menção de comida, o rosto de Yuu se iluminou.

\- Já subo. Só preciso verificar algumas coisas no sistema de segurança antes de sair.

Yanov, como devia se chamar, assentiu com a cabeça e se retirou da sala ao seu lado, seguindo pelo caminho oposto à Yuu, que se dirigiu à um painel com botões e alavancas. Os dois amigos só sabiam o que ele estava fazendo pois o viram através de uma janela de vidro.

Após apertar alguns botões, um barulho estranho ecoou pelas paredes ocas daquela prisão, colocando todos os pelos dos rapazes de pé.

\- O que você fez? - questionou Matt.

\- Liguei o sistema de vigilância. - Yuu respondeu através de um microfone. - Todos os seus movimentos serão capturados e transmitidos diretamente à mim, assim sempre saberei onde estão e o que estão fazendo. A cela tem barreira de choque, pra caso pensem em escapar, então, a não ser que gostem de carne humana frita, é melhor ficarem quietos. Também temos guardas guardando a entrada, então nem pensem que, além disso tudo, vocês conseguirão sair daqui facilmente.

Passos acompanharam o loiro até a saída, deixando Matt e Edd sozinhos com o barulho de uma porta de metal se fechando.

Onde é que eles foram se meter?

(...)

Cinco dias. Passaram-se cinco dias e ainda nenhuma notícia de Edd e Matt. A única razão de Tom não estar de fato preocupado com isso é que ele estava ciente de como suas aventuras poderiam demorar a chegar à um fim. Se eles estavam de fato presos em alguma aventura estúpida, poderia levar até semanas para voltarem. Principalmente considerando que elas haviam começado a se revelar relativamente mais longas do que anteriormente.

Já que não tinha muito para fazer, o de moletom azul decidiu lavar a roupa, visto que a pilha de roupas sujas estava começando a acumular e a casa a feder. Mesmo sem Edd ou Matt para cobrarem o trabalho feito, ele tinha um senso básico de higiene pelo menos.

Ele estava prestes a colocar todas as roupas na máquina quando tateou algo no bolso de seu moletom.

Era o cartaz que Tom havia encontrado em frente ao bar na noite em que Tord foi embora.

Os pensamentos que passaram por sua mente naquela noite voltaram com a mesma fúria. Ele não sabia porquê tinha guardado aquilo se ia acabar não fazendo nada com ele. Parte de si tinha medo do que poderia acontecer caso resolvesse se meter demais nos assuntos de Tord, afinal, da última vez que fez isso ele acabou perdendo um braço. Porém, outra parte de si queria apenas acabar com isso tudo, descobrir toda a verdade e por um fim à suas noites sem sono e curiosidade.

Mas como decidir?

Do bolso de sua calça, Tom tirou uma moeda de um euro. Encarando-a, apreensivo, soltou um suspiro.

\- Ok… Cara, eu fico. Coroa, eu vou.

Jogou a moeda no ar com um movimento de seus dedos e fechou os olhos ao ouvi-la bater no chão.

No momento em que o som parou, também parou seu coração. A ansiedade o estava sufocando, como uma mão fantasmagórica em seu pescoço e sugando todo o ar de seus pulmões, sem deixar que conseguisse mais. Lentamente, abriu os olhos negros, desviando-os para o chão onde a moeda estava.

Aritmia acertou em seu peito com toda a força e o ar que ele nem sabia que tinha deixou seus pulmões.

Coroa.

Instintivamente, suas mãos agarraram as cordinhas de seu moletom, os dedos entrelaçando com as pontas de metal. Ele realmente ia fazer isso, não ia? Bom, ele tinha lançado a moeda e caiu em coroa, então tinha que fazer o que foi estipulado. Só não sabia se estava pronto para saber toda a verdade que girava ao redor do trabalho de Tord e seus experimentos estranhos.

Com um suspiro, Tom pegou o cartaz e leu as letras miúdas, bem na ponta dele. Ali tinha um endereço e um número de telefone para o qual as pessoas podiam ligar a fim de tirar suas dúvidas.

Já que ele não tinha muito o que fazer mesmo, por que não fazer uma visita ao endereço ali marcado?

Desligou a máquina de lavar e deixou as roupas lá dentro. Se algo acontecesse, só tinha que comprar novas.

Para a sorte de Tom, seja lá para onde Edd e Matt tinham ido, não levaram o carro. Mais sorte ainda foi descobrir que o local indicado do folheto era a apenas vinte minutos de sua casa.

O que ele não entendeu foi como aquele lugar, tão simples e tranquilo, podia estar de alguma forma associada ao exército. Não havia bandeiras, pessoas de uniformes de camuflagem ou caras ranzinzas. Na verdade, ao entrar, a única cara que ele viu foi a de uma secretaria loira de expressão simpática. Não tinha mais ninguém ali.

\- Boa tarde. - cumprimentou ela, um sorriso amigável em seu rosto.

\- Boa tarde. - ele respondeu ao se aproximar do balcão, observando seus arredores com desconfiança. Aquilo não parecia _nada_ com uma base militar. - Hããã… É aqui que se alista no Red Army?

A atendente sorriu.

\- É aqui sim. Só precisa preencher o cadastro. - tirou uma prancheta com algumas folhas de debaixo da mesa e jogou-a na direção de Tom. - Demore o tempo que precisar e responda com sinceridade.

Tom tomou a prancheta de madeira em mãos e analisou o conteúdo com cuidado. Da última vez que não leu um contrato, acabou na porcaria que era o exército britânico.

O cadastro pedia o básico, apenas com alguns questionamentos a mais, como se fosse uma entrevista de emprego: Nome completo, endereço, data de nascimento, peso, escolaridade, emprego atual, estado civil, entre outros. Ele respondeu essas com relativa facilidade.

Porém, as próximas perguntas chegavam a um nível mais pessoal, particular, perguntando coisas do tipo:

_“Qual é sua rotina de exercícios?”_

_“Já teve alguma experiência no exército anteriormente?”_

_“Se tivesse que aprender alguma língua estrangeira, qual seria?”_

_“Já experienciou algum trauma?”_

_“Como você descreveria seu emocional?”_

_Isso é um formulário pra entrar no exército ou uma fusão de autobiografia com terapia?!_ \- ele gritou em sua mente, espantado.

Contudo, hipocritamente, respondeu todas as perguntas, evitando apenas algumas verdades aqui e ali; não que fossem mentiras, só meias-verdades.

A atendente sorriu ao tomar o formulário de suas mãos e, guardando o papel em uma gaveta, voltou seu olhar à ele.

\- Pois bem, senhor Thomas, nossas melhores soldadas serão mandadas à sua casa pela manhã. Esteja acordado às quatro em ponto. E eu digo, às quatro _em ponto!_ \- ela rosnou, sua expressão delicada e gentil metamorfoseando em uma séria e ameaçadora.

Um arrepio percorreu a espinha de Tom. De forma alguma ele gostaria de dar nos nervos daquela mulher.

Despedindo-se rapidamente da atendente, deixou o local e voltou de carro para casa - porque não é só porque o lugar é perto que ele vai voltar à pé, não é mesmo?

Enquanto as árvores e casas passavam por sua visão periférica e a rua desdobrava-se em direção ao horizonte, seu consciente se perguntava se ele teria feito a escolha certa ao alistar-se no tal Red Army. Não o levem a mal, ele certamente estava ansioso para conseguir algumas respostas dessa vez, mas o medo de onde estava se metendo ao fazê-lo também era um ponto a se considerar.

Ele ainda não conseguia tirar aquelas imagens horríveis de sua cabeça, imagens que, apesar de terem sido impregnadas em suas pálpebras há muitos anos atrás, decorreram de ações _suas_ , por _sua_ culpa. Se tinha um momento em sua vida que ele não gostaria de reviver de forma alguma, era o dia em que, por culpa dele, Edd e Matt, Tord perdeu o braço. E tudo porque ele havia olhado onde não devia.

Por que as coisas sempre tinham que ser tão complicadas? Não seria mais fácil se todos resolvessem todos os seus problemas com um jogo de pedra, papel ou tesoura?

Ao chegar em casa, jogou-se na cama e, abraçando seu ursinho, pegou o celular e mandou uma mensagem à Edd e Tord. Ele precisava muito de alguém para conversar.

Apenas um deles respondeu.

\- _Hallo, min kjære._ \- cumprimentou Tord ao ter sua ligação aceita pelo namorado.

\- Hey, Commie. - respondeu com um suspiro, cobrindo o rosto com a manga do casaco.

\- _Como estão as coisas?_

Outro suspiro.

\- Chatas. O Edd e o Matt saíram há dias e ainda não voltaram.

Tom tinha certeza que, seja-lá onde Tord estivesse, ele tinha uma sobrancelha arqueada.

\- _Que estranho. Eles não são de demorar tanto. Acha que estão com problemas?_

Era com isso que ele se preocupava, pois seu pequeno grupo de amigos sempre foi um imã para desastres. Se Edd e Matt estavam encrencados… Não, não podia pensar nisso agora. Talvez eles só quisessem dar um tempo da casa e sair juntos… Por cinco dias… É, isso fazia sentido.

\- Nah, eles teriam achado um jeito de ligar. - virou de lado. - E como vão as coisas aí?

O norueguês soltou ar pela boca, fazendo som de pum.

\- _Não muito melhores. Tem muita papelada pra fazer._

Ocupado, como sempre.

\- Que bosta.

\- _Nem me fale._

\- Quer que eu te deixe em paz? - o menor perguntou, sua consciência já remoendo se tentar falar com ele foi mesmo uma boa ideia.

Tord, para sua felicidade, discordou.

\- _Gosto da sua companhia._ \- ele respondera. - _Sua voz me faz bem, principalmente com todo o estresse que eu tô passando._ \- havia de admitir, ouvi-lo falando isso de si fez suas bochechas esquentarem e seu coração acelerar. Deus, ele já sentia tanta falta dele… - _Só me fala do seu dia enquanto eu cuido dos meus papéis._

Tom deixou um riso escapar e voltou a encarar o teto.

\- Bom, se for pra falar tudo, eu vi um cartaz na frente do bar que me lembrou de você. - melhor aproveitar o presente pra jogar tudo ao relento.

Tord murmurou.

\- _Sério? Sobre o que era?_

Escondendo o nervosismo atrás de uma fachada de ignorância em sua voz, continuou:

\- Lembra do Red Army, que você mencionou uma vez? Era sobre isso; pediam pra alistar.

\- _Oh._ \- ele exclamou antes de o silêncio tomar conta das duas linhas. - _Você vai?_ \- perguntou depois de um tempo.

\- Me alistar?

\- _Uhum._

Tom hesitou por um instante antes de responder.

\- Não sei ainda. - não era exatamente uma mentira, visto que ele não sabia se permaneceria no programa quando entrasse. Saliva desceu seca por sua garganta ao engolir e, batendo os dedos na capa do celular, divagou com o olhar pelo quarto. - … Você gostaria que eu me alistasse? Já aviso que teria que me aguentar te enchendo o saco o tempo todo.

O norueguês riu baixo, estranhamente baixo, e tardou um pouco em sua resposta, como se precisasse de tempo para analisar a situação em sua cabeça. De alguma forma, pensar nisso só deixava Tom ainda mais inseguro em sua decisão.

\- _Duvido muito que isso aconteceria._ \- ele enfim respondeu. - _As coisas pra mim são bem corridas. Não tenho tempo._

Deus, que cara pessimista. Lá estava Tom, se oferecendo para fazer companhia à seu namorado em um trabalho que ele _sequer sabia do que se tratava_ e ele o dava esse fora. Uau.

\- Você não respondeu minha pergunta. - ele disse, optando por deixar o último comentário passar ao invés de fazer tempestade em copo d’água. Ele podia praticamente sentir a expressão de desconforto no rosto de Tord ao voltar àquele assunto tão sensível. - Você gostaria que eu me alistasse? - não que ele pudesse ditar muito à essa altura do campeonato, afinal, o relógio continua girando e contando os dolorosos minutos até às quatro da manhã.

Tom não estava gostando daquele silêncio do outro lado da linha. Geralmente, quando Tord calava a boca, era sinal de que tinha coisa errada, e agora ele estava temendo, mais do que antes, ter feito a escolha errada.

Porém, o que ouviu em seguida o pegou completamente desprevenido.

\- _Eu não acho que isso caiba a mim decidir._ \- ele disse, sotaque carregado de apreensão. - _Em todos esses anos, eu sempre estive disposto a te contar tudo, Tom. Só cabe à você decidir se quer ouvir ou não. Mas, respondendo sua pergunta: Acho que seria legal ter um rosto familiar pra cumprimentar no meio de tanta gente._

Um peso pareceu ser tirado do peito de Tom, por mais que ele tenha respondido com um simples:

\- Legal.

\- _Mas, Tom, não se sinta pressionado só porque eu gostaria de te ter aqui. Não é algo fácil, nem perto disso. Você não faz ideia do peso que é estar aqui, e eu odiaria que você acabasse se metendo em problemas ou descobrindo coisas que não gostaria de saber. Por favor, se você estiver realmente pensando em se alistar, tenha certeza de que é isso que você quer. -_ ele assentiu sem pensar que o norueguês não tinha como ver. - _Dritt. Eu sinto muito, min kjære, mas eu tenho que ir. Por favor, pensa bem, ok? Te amo._

Antes que Tom tivesse a oportunidade de responder, Tord desligou na sua cara; devia estar com muita pressa.

Ao menos agora ele sabia que Tord não o odiaria por estar se metendo nos assuntos dele.

As horas foram passando e, conforme Tom veio a descobrir, a mulher não havia mentido. Às quatro ( _em ponto!_ ), tocaram sua campainha.

Relutantemente, o de moletom azul levantou da cama - onde ele tinha dormido com a mesma roupa, sim, foda-se - e foi em direção ao barulho. 

Deu de cara com uma mulher assim que abriu a porta. Ela trajava um uniforme militar relativamente semelhante aos que os guardas do shopping usavam quando foram abordados há uns dias atrás, diferenciando apenas na parte da frente do sobretudo, que se dividia em formato de um “V” de ponta cabeça. De pele escura e cabelo cheio de tranças, os olhos castanhos leram algo escrito em uma folha de papel que tinha em mãos com os lábios pressionados em uma fina linha. 

\- Thomas Thompson? - perguntou ela, cujo nome, pelo que pôde ver no crachá em seu peito, era Michaela.

\- Yep. Esse sou eu. - respondeu tentando disfarçar o nervosismo. Parecia até que nunca tinha entrado no exército antes.

Ela assentiu em compreensão.

\- Bom. Vamos indo, colega. Por aqui.

Assentindo com a cabeça, Tom fechou a porta e guardou a chave no bolso, seguindo a mulher até uma vã preta com detalhes em verde água. Ao lado da porta, aquele símbolo estranho pintava o veículo de vermelho. Tom estava falando muito sério quando disse que aquele símbolo parecia, e muito, com o cabelo de Tord.

Dando espaço para entrar, a soldada seguiu logo atrás dele, fechando a porta com um estrondo. Dentro da vã, mais duas garotas com o mesmo uniforme os aguardavam, uma de pele branca e cabelos loiros presos em um coque frouxo e a outra de cabelos escuros lisos.

\- Bem-vindo! - cumprimentou a loira. - Seu nome é Thomas, não é? Pelo que vimos em seu formulário de inscrição… É muito bom recebê-lo. Meu nome é Cindy e essa é a Laura. - a morena acenou.

\- Prazer em conhecer vocês. - sorriu com a amabilidade da mulher. Essas garotas pareciam mais acolhedoras que a que o atendeu quando ele foi se alistar durante a tarde.

Laura, que estava no comando do veículo, logo deu partida, deixando a casa para trás. A viagem seguiu quieta enquanto as casas da vizinhança pacata ficavam para trás e davam lugar à estrada, os olhos inexistentes de Tom acompanhando as árvores que ficavam para trás.

\- Vai levar um tempo até chegarmos. - disse a loira, atraindo a atenção do de moletom azul. - Se tiver qualquer pergunta que queira fazer, podemos te responder enquanto isso.

Isso, _sim_ , atraiu a atenção de Tom. Respostas. Talvez ele finalmente pudesse tirar algumas das dúvidas que esteve acumulando há tanto tempo, em todos os anos em que teve que apenas observar enquanto Tord se isolava em seu mar de segredos.

Um suspiro trêmulo escapou de seus lábios e ele escondeu as mãos dentro dos bolsos.

\- Então… Esse Red Army luta pelo que? - arqueou a sobrancelha, nervoso.

As garotas se entreolharam por um instante, no fim, todos os olhares caindo sobre Michaela, que limpou a garganta.

\- Lutamos para proteger nosso mundo do mal da humanidade e daqueles que querem ameaçá-lo; para proteger nossos lares e manter as pessoas a salvo de si mesmas. Basicamente, lutamos em favor de um mundo melhor, mas isso nossos superiores podem explicar melhor. É um assunto complicado. - deu de ombros.

Curioso. Para um grupo de lutava em favor de algo tão clichê, mas, ao mesmo tempo, tão necessário, eles estavam muito bem escondidos - apesar de que Tom era bem lerdo, então não se surpreenderia se já estivessem lá há muito tempo e só ele não percebeu.

Antes que pudesse fazer mais perguntas, um brilho vermelho entrou em seu campo de visão e tirou sua atenção da conversa de volta para a janela. Seus olhos se arregalaram ao ver de onde vinha aquele brilho estranho: uma série de propagandas holográficas anunciando todo tipo de coisa se penduravam em prédios próximos, alguns tinham suas estruturas substituídas por painéis de luz, outros outdoors luminosos. Era como se ele tivesse sido transportado para o Japão de um segundo para o outro.

\- Não vem pra esses lados da cidade faz tempo né? - questionou Michaela ao ver a expressão de espanto no rosto de Tom. - Muita coisa mudou de lá pra cá. Nem parece que se passaram apenas dois anos desde que chegamos aqui.

O de moletom azul estava pasmo. Sim, ele realmente não vinha para esses lados da cidade, mas, Deus, como tudo isso aconteceu em dois anos e ele não ouviu uma única palavra sobre isso?

\- Nossos arquitetos são bons, não acha? - perguntou Cindy. - Parece até que estamos em um filme futurista!

Tomando algumas curvas bruscas aqui e ali, a van logo se afastou da cidade, deixando todos os prédios para trás e acabando em uma estrada iluminada por postes. Foi quando a viagem se tornou mais cansativa e, entediado, Tom acabou por cair no sono. Não sabia por quando tempo ficou assim, só que, quando foi acordado, o encosto da van tinha deixado uma marca vermelha em sua bochecha.

\- Acorde, soldado. - sacudiu a loira, despertando Tom de seu sono. - Chegamos.

Quando ele abriu os olhos, surpreendeu-se ao se encontrar não mais na estrada, mas, sim, em algum tipo de garagem - que, francamente, mais parecia um corredor de metrô, mas sem as estradas de ferro e monitores.

As soldadas abriram as portas e, guiando-o para fora, o acompanharam - uma na frente e duas atrás - pelos longos corredores até uma sala com uma pequena porta e, em sua entrada, uma esteira rolante.

\- Por favor, tire todos os objetos de metal que possa estar carregando. - pediu a de tranças, gesticulando para a porta. - Em seguida, pise na esteira.

\- Pra que é tudo isso? - Tom questionou ao tirar os piercings e entregar à ela.

\- Antes de ser permitido entrar na base, é preciso realizar um check-up obrigatório. - explicou. - Apenas uma verificação para termos certeza de que não tem nada errado com você. Ficaria surpreso em saber quantas pessoas tinham algum problema e não sabiam antes de entrarem aqui.

Soltando um murmúrio, Tom assentiu e fez o que lhe foi mandado. As três garotas se retiraram do local e se posicionaram atrás de uma grande janela de vidro que lhes dava visão a monitores e do corredor por onde ele passaria durante a checagem. Contudo, enquanto elas podiam vê-lo, ele não conseguia enxergar nada além de um vidro preto onde elas deveriam estar.

Seu coração quase saltou para fora do peito quando a esteira começou a se mexer, guiando-o para dentro do corredor. Não havia nada em volta a não ser as paredes de concreto e a própria esteira, o que não passava uma impressão muito amigável para Tom.

 _Será que o Tord também teve que passar por isso quando veio pra cá?_ \- ele se perguntou em sua mente.

De repente, uma espécie de mangueira se desgrudou da parede, conectada à braços mecânicos e fios.

 _\- Iniciando processo de descontaminação._ \- uma voz robótica anunciou poucos segundos antes do aparelho disparar uma fumaça bem na cara de Tom, fazendo-o engasgar.

Ele franziu o cenho e grunhiu na direção do aparelho, como se esperasse um pedido de desculpas de alguma forma.

A esteira continuou a rolar, parando, em seguida, diante de um escâner. 

Esse processo foi mais rápido, pois o escâner teve apenas que percorrer 360 graus ao redor de Tom. O próximo, no entanto, o deixou um pouco nervoso; a esteira rolante parou diante de uma cadeira e uma mesa, a qual continha dois copos plásticos e uma agulha. 

Uma parte da parede, atrás da mesa, abriu-se ata revelar uma porta, de onde a mulher de coque entrou usando um jaleco e luvas médicas.

\- Não fique tão nervoso. - ela disse com um sorriso. - Só preciso de uma pequena amostra do seu sangue para fazermos um exame. - esse procedimento, felizmente, ele já conhecia. Soltou um suspiro e, sentando na cadeira, apenas esperou que ela fizesse o serviço, o que acabou rapidamente. - Prontinho. Acabamos tudo por aqui. Só vou precisar que você faça um jejum a partir de agora e colha amostras de urina e fezes nesses copos para fazer os exames finais. Já devemos ter todos os resultados em uma semana.

Tom assentiu e pegou os dois objetos em mãos, escondendo o nojo por trás da expressão neutra.

\- Pra que todo esse trabalho? - ele resolveu perguntar.

\- Prática padrão antes de começar as aulas.

Confuso, ele piscou duas vezes.

\- Aulas?

A loira assentiu.

\- Sim, aulas. Você não pensou que só iria atirar em pessoas, não é? - Tom desviou o olhar, sentindo-se bobo. - Isso também faz parte, mas a prioridade para iniciantes são as aulas. Você terá aulas de idioma para facilitar comunicação entre os outros soldados, economia domiciliar, academia, treino de defesa básica e, só então, vai poder aprender a atirar e começará a ser escalado para missões.

Tudo isso só para, depois de muito tempo, _começar_ a _aprender_ a atirar? Deus, aquilo era mais complicado do que quando ele entrou no exército britânico.

\- Isso tudo é realmente necessário?

Ao ver seu rosto começar a enrugar e a expressão amigável desaparecer, Tom sabia que tinha falado merda.

\- Como pretende trabalhar para o futuro do seu mundo se você sequer o conhece direito? E como vai defendê-lo se não consegue nem se defender sem armas? O Red Leader faz questão de que seus soldados sejam muito bem treinados e especializados. Qualquer um pode entrar no Red Army, mas todos precisam estar no mesmo nível para melhorar as chances de combate e ajudar na parte diplomática e estratégica. É pra isso que servem as aulas.

Vendo por esse lado, ela realmente tinha um ponto. Não fazia sentido você querer lutar por alguma coisa se não conseguia nem cuidar de si mesmo. 

Seja lá o que esse tal Red Army fazia, Tom soube, naquele momento, que aquilo não seria _nada_ como participar do exército britânico.


	6. Entrada principal

Depois do check-up, as garotas o colocaram de volta na van e o levaram de volta para casa, dizendo que ele precisaria esperar a conclusão dos exames antes de ser aceito no exército. Tom conseguia entender; também não gostaria de pessoas infectadas com doenças entrando onde ele morava, mas precisava ter feito ele fazer toda aquela viagem só pra colher amostras para exames? E ele ainda precisava enviar amostras de urina depois! Isso era ao mesmo tempo um desperdício de tempo e um nojo.

Nesse meio tempo de uma semana esperando, Tom passou pelo maior tédio de sua vida. Estando sozinho em casa, não tinha muito que podia fazer. Passou algumas tardes tocando Suzan e chegou até a experimentar receitas que encontrava na internet, o que rendeu muitas guloseimas sobrando na geladeira, as quais ninguém comeria - ele deve ter ganhado dez quilos só naquela semana.

Tentou ligar para Edd e Matt várias vezes durante aquele meio tempo, mas nenhum deles atendeu. Honestamente, ele já estava começando a ficar preocupado. Eles nunca tinham sumido por tanto tempo assim. Talvez algo tivesse acontecido e eles não conseguiram voltar. Talvez ele devesse abrir um boletim de ocorrência avisando que seus amigos desapareceram. Por já ter passado vinte e quatro horas, eles seriam considerados desaparecidos e buscas realizadas. Talvez fosse para o melhor. 

Tom não aguentava mais ver Ringo tão chateada. Ela sentia falta de seu dono tanto quanto ele sentia. Seus amigos podiam ser um pé no saco, mas eram seus amigos ainda assim. Apesar de que, quando ele saiu de casa e desapareceu por um dia inteiro, ninguém foi atrás dele, nem mesmo quando ele descobriu que Tord estava sendo procurado.

No fim, Tom, teimoso do jeito que era, levou três horas para decidir ir à delegacia. Fazer o boletim de ocorrência foi mais fácil do que ele imaginava, ainda mais considerando que todos sempre reclamavam que a polícia era _extremamente lenta_ , do tipo devagar quase parando. 

Também não passou batido para ele que os uniformes que os oficiais de segurança usavam não eram os com os quais ele estava acostumado, mas sim os mesmos que as soldadas do Red Army estavam usando quando vieram buscá-lo para fazer os exames. 

Essa informação não era relevante, apenas um detalhe que ele percebeu enquanto estava lá. 

Voltou para casa, já tendo feito toda a papelada e se jogou no sofá, seu corpo finalmente relaxando depois de um dia estressante. 

As coisas estavam tão fora de lugar que estavam ficando estranhas demais, até para ele. E olha que Tom já testemunhou muita coisa estranha nessa vida. Já foi ao inferno, foi atacado por um robô gigante, sobreviveu à criaturas atlânticas e um ataque de uma menina demônio, isso só para listar alguns.

Soltou um suspiro pesado e fechou os olhos, deixando o silêncio invadir seus ouvidos. Não estava acostumado com a casa quieta daquela forma, especialmente quando Edd e Matt também estavam entediados, o que também tinha se tornado mais frequente. Credo, ele estava com mais saudade de seus amigos do que ele imaginava. Talvez fosse a falta de barulho, o tédio, não sabia, mas algo naquela casa o estava deixando com um desconforto imenso em sua coluna. 

Deus, ele só queria algum barulho!

E foi então que seu telefone começou a tocar.

\- Alô?

\- _Tenho uma reunião em dez minutos e papelada pra terminar em sete. Tem cinco minutos pra me falar do seu dia antes de eu ter que desligar_. - Tord disse do outro lado da linha, tão apressado que parecia que estava correndo.

Em algum confim de sua mente, Tom deu graças à Deus por ouvir a voz de alguém além da sua. Entretanto, nem mesmo seu namorado conseguiria tirá-lo do mal-humor que tinha agora.

\- Fui na delegacia falar do sumiço do Edd e do Matt. - contou.

_\- Eles ainda não voltaram?_

Tom negou com a cabeça, embora soubesse que o norueguês não podia vê-lo.

\- Não. Tô começando a ficar preocupado, por isso fui prestar queixa lá.

_\- Precisa de ajuda? Posso mexer uns pauzinhos pra te ajudar._

Um sorriso cresceu em seus lábios com a oferta, gostava quando Tord mostrava se importar com seus amigos. Porém, ele já era ocupado demais com tudo que precisava do famigerado ares Army, não podia ocupá-lo com coisas das quais outros profissionais podiam dar conta.

\- Não precisa. Acho que eles conseguem cuidar disso. 

Do outro lado da linha, Tord murmurou em compreensão.

_\- E como você tá?_

\- Uma bosta, óbvio! Eu odeio não saber o que tá acontecendo, especialmente com aqueles dois que vivem se metendo em problemas.

Tom já perdera a conta de quantas vezes ele chegou em casa antes e encontrou tudo destruído ou bagunçado por alguma ideia brilhante que aqueles dois tiveram. De repente, ele sentia falta daqueles tempos.

Tord, no entanto, não parecia preocupado.

 _\- Tenho certeza de que eles estão bem. Você sabe como o Edd é resiliente. Se tem alguém que sobrevive à qualquer coisa, é ele_.

Ele tinha um ponto, Tom consolou-se. Soltando um longo suspiro, revirou no sofá até encontrar outra posição confortável, seus lábios puxados para cima.

\- Sabe, às vezes eu esqueço do quanto você é sensato.

 _\- Pau no seu cu também, Thomas._ \- ele riu. Ah, como era bom encher o saco do maldito norueguês de novo. _\- Tenho que ir. Falo com você depois._ Jeg elsker deg _._

\- Te amo também. Tchau, Commie. - respondeu apressado e desligou, tendo plena consciência de como o tempo de Tord era limitado. Não queria o atrapalhar muito em seu trabalho tão importante.

Aconchegou a cabeça na almofada e relaxou o corpo. Agora ele se sentia _um pouquinho_ melhor.

(...)

Edd tinha se esquecido de como chutes e socos doíam, mas ele não tinha ideia do quanto podiam doer _mais_ quando vinham de uma máquina.

Quando os guardas retornaram, algo que fizeram no painel de controle ativou mecanismos embutidos na sela, mecanismos de _tortura_. Aparentemente, o líder deles, seja lá quem fosse, estava muito ocupado para participar pessoalmente da tortura, então mandou que seus soldados cuidassem disso sozinhos. Tudo que precisavam fazer era conseguir informação deles, por quaisquer meios necessários.

Edd tinha seus pulsos presos por correntes de metal, os pés quase saindo do chão, e um braço mecânico com uma mão coberta por uma luva de box lhe dava repetidos socos na barriga. Doía de uma forma que chegava a lembrar de seus tempos de colégio, quando as pessoas se reuniam para espancá-lo em busca de dinheiro, ou apenas porque estavam entediados, só que essa dor era pior, e ele não duvidava que seria pior ainda se não fossem pelas camadas de gordura que ele havia acumulado na barriga através dos anos.

\- Pra quem vocês trabalham? - a voz do guarda ecoou de um alto-falante, visivelmente irritada e cansada. Ele estava gostando daquilo tanto quanto eles.

\- Eu não sei do que você tá falando! - gritou Edd, pelo que deveria ser a quinta vez. 

\- Nós estamos desempregados! - Matt esbravejou, a voz inchada de dor.

Do outro lado da parede, onde os guardas os vigiavam, eles se entreolharam, desconfiados. Como alguém desempregado podia manter uma casa daquele tamanho? Com certeza estavam mentindo. Porém, de qualquer forma, seu tempo de serviço estava acabando, então teriam que desligar as máquinas de um jeito ou de outro.

Edd soltou um suspiro aliviado quando parou de apanhar, mas logo soltou um último grito ao ser solto pelos metais que agarravam seus pulsos, fazendo-o cair de bunda no chão.

Os guardas deixaram a sala sem lhes dirigir uma única palavra, como se eles nem estivessem ali.

Pela parede, conseguia ouvir Matt chorando.

\- Meu rosto… - ele lamentava, e Edd nem queria saber o que poderia ter acontecido com ele.

Não sabia onde estavam, mas já não gostava daquele lugar. 

Apesar de que, pensando bem, eles podiam estar sofrendo de maneira muito pior. Se eles tinham como comprar todo aquele equipamento chique e com cara de novo, Edd temia o que fariam caso se cansassem deles.

Ele engoliu em seco.

Onde é que eles foram se meter?

(...)

Sua pequena mochila estava bem menos estufada do que ele pensava que estaria. Tudo que Tom carregava eram seu ursinho, celular e afins, Susan e algumas mudas de roupa. Quando foi informado que já estariam vindo buscá-lo em algumas horas, Tom apressou-se em arrumar suas malas e se preparar, pois sabia que aquelas pessoas eram pontuais. Levou tudo à sala e sentou no sofá, relaxando nas almofadas no curto tempo que lhe restava.

De repente, pulou com algo se esfregando em suas pernas. Era Ringo, que, carente, resolveu se aproximar do homem sem olhos e chamar sua atenção. 

Ao ver a pequena com os olhinhos brilhando em sua direção, percebeu algo que não tinha considerado antes:

Quem cuidaria de Ringo com ele fora e Edd e Matt desaparecidos?

Ele não podia deixar a gata sozinha, por mais que soubesse que ela podia se virar. Seria irresponsável de sua parte e Edd jamais o perdoaria por isso.

Pegou a gata nas mãos e colocou-a em seu colo.

\- Acho que vou ter que levar você comigo, Ringo. Não posso te deixar aqui sozinha. - ela miou, ronronando ao sentir os dedos de Tom acariciando atrás de sua orelha. - Espero que eles permitam animais lá. E, se não permitirem, eu só vou ter que te esconder até o Edd voltar.

Se _o Edd voltar._

Tom estalou a língua no céu da boca, dispensando aqueles pensamentos negativos para os confins de sua mente, onde ele não se perceberia que estavam lá, ao mesmo tempo que a campainha tocou. A hora havia chegado. Ele escondeu Ringo no bolso de seu moletom, pegou a mochila e acompanhou as mulheres, as mesmas de antes, até a van.

A viagem foi igualmente longa, demorando cerca de uma hora, mas, dessa vez, elas não o deixaram em um laboratório subterrâneo, mas sim na garagem da base, onde tinham outras vans exatamente iguais àquela. Pararam atrás de um grande prédio, que Tom imaginava ser onde ficavam os alojamentos, o qual ficava em frente à um espaço aberto, semelhante à uma quadra sem marcações.

\- Siga em frente junto aos outros cadetes. - ordenou a mulher de tranças, apontando às demais pessoas recém-chegadas, que seguiam em filas grossas para o campo aberto logo à frente. - Lá, você receberá suas instruções e saberá como prosseguir. Mantenha suas coisas consigo a todo momento para não perder nada e preste muita atenção no que os instrutores disserem.

Tom assentiu com a cabeça e se pôs a caminhar, seguindo exatamente as instruções que lhe foram dadas. Ao chegar na área aberta, onde todos os novos recrutas estavam, imediatamente percebeu a diversidade de pessoas que ali havia. Brancos, negros, altos, baixos, homens, mulheres, acima do peso, abaixo do peso, apenas para nomear alguns, todo tipo de gente estava ali. O Red Army devia ser bem famoso. Em frente à eles, havia um enorme monitor, mais largo que o próprio edifício no qual se apoiava. A tela estava preta, mas não permaneceu assim por muito tempo.

De repente, um chiado chamou a atenção de todos os presentes, calando as conversas paralelas que se dispersavam por toda a multidão.

\- Bem-vindos, cadetes! - gritou uma voz feminina com empolgação. Na tela, dava para ver que a voz pertencia à uma mulher branca, de cabelos pretos da mesma cor dos olhos, presos em uma trança de lado, igual ao penteado da Elsa de Frozen. - É sempre muito bom ver tantas carinhas novas por aqui. - sorriu. - Eu tenho certeza de que vocês estão todos muito curiosos para saber o que vai acontecer daqui pra frente e como tudo isso funciona, então seguiremos com a introdução. - a mulher limpou a garganta e olhou diretamente para a câmera que a gravava, como se falasse cara a cara com todos os que estavam ali. - Vocês, cadetes, serão alocados no primeiro nível, no solo terrestre, onde passarão seus dias em aulas e treinos intensivos, a fim de seguirem rapidamente para aulas mais avançadas. Embora todos tenham as mesmas aulas de base, as aulas de _idioma_ vão variar de acordo com as escolhas que colocaram ao preencher os formulários. Lembrando que soldados transferidos têm inglês como matéria obrigatória. Serão distribuídos panfletos com toda a informação que precisam para se organizarem em seus estudos e ainda terem tempo para relaxar, além de um mapa de toda a base para se localizarem e se acomodarem da melhor forma possível. - enquanto ela falava, vários soldados se organizavam em frente às portas da construção, carregando pilhas e pilhas de folhetos. - Suas aulas começam em dois dias; tempo suficiente para se adaptarem aos horários e a estrutura do lugar. Os lugares marcados em cores claras são onde vocês têm permissão de ir; os mapas também oferecem funções especiais para aqueles com problemas de visão. Amanhã, serão entregues em seus quartos seus uniformes e cartões de identificação. Todas as instruções estão disponíveis em detalhes nos folhetos. Qualquer dúvida que tenham, podem contar com outros soldados e professores para esclarecerem-nas. Assim que a transmissão for encerrada, por favor, se organizem em filas nas marcações amarelas que aparecerão no chão e sigam em frente para pegarem os folhetos e seguirem aos quartos. Estamos muito felizes de tê-los conosco e ansiamos por ensiná-los muito em breve. Obrigada pela colaboração!

A tela ficou preta e o monitor dobrou-se como uma folha de papel, em seguida puxado para um compartimento no prédio e para fora da vista de todos. Assim como foi dito na transmissão, luzes amarelas se iluminaram aos pés dos cadetes, separando-os em diversas filas e os guiando na direção dos soldados que estavam a entregar os folhetos.

Após uma relativa demora, Tom finalmente pegou o seu, imediatamente notando que não era feito de papel normal; este era mais sólido, mas não exatamente duro, como madeira. Era estranho, mas ele rapidamente dispensou o fato para longe de seu foco. 

Seguiu os demais cadetes pela entrada do lugar, ouvindo suas conversas enquanto tentava descobrir para qual lado ficava seu quarto.

\- _Sugoi!_ \- exclamou uma das cadetes enquanto encarava seu folheto. Sob a cartela, um holograma mostrava um mapa completo dos lugares onde eles podiam ir na base em detalhes e personalizado com seus dados pessoais em sua língua-mãe.

Conversa começou a pipocar entre os demais novatos, um a um, puxando seus folhetos e ativando o mesmo mecanismo. Tom, que não era bobo nem nada, seguiu logo atrás, observando o mapa com curiosidade brilhando em seu olhar.

_Alojamento D, andar 6, quarto 37._

Tom murmurou e seguiu para onde seu mapa indicava - completo com direções e caminhos! Enquanto isso, aproveitava para ver o que mais o lugar tinha de interessante. Considerando que não era uma base normal, poderia ter todo tipo de coisa.

Até agora, a experiência estava sendo… Diferente, para dizer o mínimo, não era nada parecido com como era o exército britânico. A base do Red Army era grande, aberta e moderna - _bem_ mais moderna que o britânico. Também era mais diversificado, com gente de todas as partes do mundo e das mais diversas formas e cores.

Contudo, mesmo com as coisas parecendo diferentes e melhores que sua antiga experiência, Tom não conseguia evitar o pressentimento de que algo estava fora do lugar, como se aqueles guardas de roupas formais escondessem algum segredo debaixo daqueles casacos pesados e plaquetas prateadas.

Tinha algo de muito errado com aquele lugar.

… Isto era o que Tom pensava até ver o que havia no segundo piso inferior.

\- Eles têm piscina?

_Melhor. Base. Ever!_

(...)

O som de pessoas passando pelo corredor do lado de fora de seu laboratório indicava que a cerimônia de introdução havia acabado. Agora os soldados veteranos retornavam à seus postos nos últimos andares do subsolo, suas mentes focadas naquilo que era mais importante no momento: seguir as ordens de seu líder.

Tord se perguntava quantas pessoas haviam se alistado dessa vez.

Sua língua estalou no céu da boca, ele não podia se distrair com essas coisas agora. Tinha projetos muito grandes a serem resolvidos e ele precisava prestar muita atenção para não acabar errando nada.

Voltou rapidamente a atenção a suas planilhas e documentos apenas para ser novamente interrompido, dessa vez pela porta de sua sala abrindo.

Um soldado um pouco mais baixo que ele, de sobrancelhas grossas e um cigarro apagado na boca entrou na sala, um sorriso surgindo em seu rosto ao encontrar seu líder, o qual retribuiu o sorriso.

\- Paul! A que dou o prazer da sua vinda? Não derrubaram outro avião, não é?

Paul coçou a nuca, seu sorriso entortando.

\- Dessa vez não, senhor. Vim trazer as requisitações de dispositivos dos esquadrões de treino e dos que estão no campo de batalha. - disse ele, mostrando uma pilha de papéis em seus braços. Com uma gesticulação de Tord, seguiu em frente com as informações. - O grupo 7 requisitou mais suprimentos médicos e armas, o grupo 10 também. O comitê de boas-vindas da Finlândia pediu mais folhetos para a próxima remessa de recrutas. E você tem 277 pedidos do óculos-laser.

O norueguês arregalou os olhos, espantado. Ele não tinha tantos pedidos de um mesmo produto há muito tempo, especialmente _aquele_. 

Ele sabia que câncer era algo grave e bem comum entre as pessoas, mas nunca tinham pedido uma remessa tão grande antes.

\- Então diga àqueles que requisitaram o óculos que eles ficarão prontos em alguns dias, diga para não se preocuparem. 

\- Sim, senhor.

Paul saudou seu líder e estava prestes a deixar a sala quando ouviu seu suspiro cansado.

\- Não quer fazer uma pausa, Tord? Você está com olheiras e já não socializa com os novatos há meses.

O norueguês sorriu com o canto da boca, seu cansaço cada vez mais evidente.

\- Eu sei, eu sei, é que tem tanta coisa pra fazer e eu não estou dando conta. Além do mais, eu voltei a trabalhar faz só uma semana, não posso descansar agora. Eu ainda tenho que direcionar as tropas em campo, fazer pronunciamentos, temos mais tópicos pra discutir com o grupo e a reunião de acordos com a Rússia é em poucas semanas. Eu não tenho tempo pra ficar fazendo pausas.

Uma pressão surgiu no peito de Paul. Ele odiava ver seu amigo daquele jeito, tão cabisbaixo. Às vezes ele se perguntava se ele queria realmente ser o Red Leader.

\- Tord, você pode ter tudo que quiser se trabalhar por isso. Foi você mesmo que disse. - Paul tentou animá-lo, mas só conseguiu um suspiro.

\- Não. Isso eu não posso. No meu mundo perfeito, talvez, mas meritocracia não é algo que exista ainda.

O soldado desejava ter seu cigarro aceso, mas fumar dentro da base era proibido. Ele conhecia aquele linguajar, aquele vocabulário. Tord sempre o usava quando estava estressado, principalmente sobre um assunto específico.

\- É sobre _ele_ de novo?

O norueguês gemeu, sabia como Paul estava cansado de ouvi-lo reclamar sobre as mesmas coisas, mas, inevitavelmente, fez que sim com a cabeça.

\- O que ele disse?

\- Ele descobriu, disse que vai pensar em se alistar.

As sobrancelhas grossas se arquearam.

\- Mas isso é bom, não é?

Quando Tord o encarou com o olhar de “essa foi a pergunta mais estúpida que me fizeram hoje, você tem certeza de que passou da primeira série?”, Paul se sentia um bocó.

\- Eu não sei, o que você acha que ele vai dizer quando eu aparecer dizendo “Hey, amor, eu sou o líder de um exército tentando resolver as merdas dos nossos líderes incompetentes. Como foi seu dia?” Ele vai achar que eu quero instaurar uma ditadura mundial!

Paul arregalou os olhos, pasmo com as acusações de Tord. 

Ditadura mundial? Mas eles estavam fazendo justamente o contrário!

\- Por que você acha isso?

\- Porque eu _conheço_ ele, Paul. - gesticulou com os braços. - Nós estarmos juntos agora não apaga as coisas que aconteceram antes. Eu sei o quanto uma parte dele ainda suspeita de mim, ele mesmo me disse isso.

Ao menos o namorado misterioso de Tord era sincero, Paul o daria pontos por isso.

\- Bom, se ele realmente entrar, o que pode ser que nem aconteça, você só vai ter que explicar pra ele o que realmente está acontecendo. Arrume um tempo pra vocês conversarem e explique tudo que está acontecendo.

\- Tempo é justamente a única coisa que eu não tenho. - comentou em tom monótono. Tord suspirou e levou a mão à testa, cansado. - Só… Diga pra todo mundo que os pedidos chegam logo, preciso tomar uma aspirina.

\- Você precisa dormir, isso sim. - disse uma terceira voz, entrando na sala.

Paul sorriu na direção de Patryck e o cumprimentou com um abraço. Tord, no entanto, apenas forçou um sorriso.

\- E aí, Patryck?

\- Tord, você sabe que, como nosso líder, você, mais do que qualquer outro, precisa estar disposto. - ignorou completamente o cumprimento do norueguês e foi direto ao ponto. - Para de ficar se atolando de trabalho e deixa outras pessoas cuidarem disso. Você tem os segundos no comando, todo um grupo de auxiliares, cientistas e engenheiros, confie mais neles e tire o peso das próprias costas. Pare de querer pagar de mártir e cuide da própria saúde!

Por mais que não gostasse de admitir, Patryck estava certo. Tord tinha sérios problemas em cuidar da própria saúde, tendo que manejar um exército, pesquisas e um relacionamento tudo ao mesmo tempo. Ele já quase nem tinha tempo para aquelas coisas, quem dirá para si mesmo.

Levando seu conselho a sério, o norueguês ignorou completamente a existência de seus soldados e seus chamados e deitou a cabeça na mesa, caindo no sono em questão de segundos.

(...)

Tom acordou na exata hora que lhe foi indicada no folheto: seis e meia da manhã; não porque ele colocou um despertador nem nada, mas porque Ringo começou a lamber sua mão e ele acordou com as cócegas.

Relutantemente, ele se levantou e seguiu para o banheiro para fazer a higiene diária. Por estar um pouco mais atrasado do que era indicado, teve que se apressar um pouco mais, especialmente com toda a experiência que tinha no antigo exército, em que um segundo de atraso te merecia um tapa na cara, se não pior.

Suas aulas começavam às oito, o que significava que teria apenas esse tempo para experimentar o uniforme à ele designado e aproveitar o tempo de descanso, pois o dia seria agitado.

Segundo o que dizia o holograma do folheto, ele não poderia começar suas aulas de defesa pessoal até, pelo menos, o terceiro mês, a única exceção sendo sob a ordem de algum superior. As únicas aulas que tinha eram algo mais tranquilo, voltado para ensino básico, línguas e tarefas domiciliares. 

Por mais que pudesse parecer algo estúpido, se era requisição do exército, então ele não poderia reclamar. Com certeza eles tinham os próprios motivos para obrigá-los a aprender essas coisas, certo?

As horas passaram rapidamente, o de olhos inexistentes correndo para fazer a higiene básica e experimentar o uniforme. Não era exatamente o modelo que Tom achava ficar bom nele. A gola era alta demais, os ombros um tanto largos e ele era pesado, _Deus_ , aquele uniforme era pesado. Talvez fosse algum tipo de treinamento ou Tom apenas estava desacostumado com roupas grossas, mas aquilo não estava confortável.

Uma ótima oportunidade para ele aprender a se virar.

\- Eu volto à noite, Ringo. - despediu-se da gata de Edd. - Fique aqui e não faça barulho. Abre.

Passando pela porta, Tom seguiu para a aula com o coração batendo forte em seu ouvido. Ao mesmo tempo que estava ansioso, estava nervoso. Aquele lugar era bem diferente da base britânica, e ele não estava acostumado com mudanças bruscas daquele jeito.

Porém, quando Tom se deu conta, já estava começando a cair na rotina de estudos de seu primeiro dia.

Sua primeira aula foi de geografia, matéria obrigatória no suposto exército. Ele nunca tinha gostado daquela matéria, sempre a julgou chata, contudo, quando seu professor entrou na sala e começou de fato a ensiná-los, descobriu que aquela era justamente o contrário.

Os professores daquela base não eram meros educadores, que simplesmente davam a matéria e iam embora receber o salário, este e todos os outros que se seguiram pareciam realmente amar o trabalho que faziam, como se verdadeiramente quisessem estar ali.

Sua positividade e vibrações boas conseguiram fazer até mesmo Tom, que sempre odiou estudar, _querer_ prestar atenção. Era inspirador!

Ele estava pronto para seguir para as próximas aulas quando, antes que pudesse sair da sala, seu professor o chamou de lado.

\- Algum problema, senhor? - ele perguntou, levemente preocupado.

O homem, que já era um senhor de idade, murmurou.

\- Soldado, por que você está com um uniforme maior do que o seu corpo? - gesticulou para seu corpo, enfatizando as ombreiras claramente não feitas para alguém de seu tamanho. Tom deu de ombros.

\- Acho que me deram o tamanho errado. - ele especulou.

\- Se você quiser, pode requisitar um uniforme personalizado. Claro, há alguns requisitos obrigatórios, mas, se quiser, é uma possibilidade.

Os olhos de Tom se iluminaram. Ainda bem, pois ele não estava gostando daquele design, não combinava nada com ele.

\- E por que ninguém faz?

O mais velho deu de ombros.

\- Eu não sei, não é como se fosse complicado. Talvez eles apenas ainda estejam um pouco temerosos por terem que passar o design pela equipe pessoal do Red Leader…? Eu realmente não sei. De qualquer forma, é uma escolha sua. Porém, o uniforme personalizado só poderá ser usado quando você for promovido. É como um incentivo pros cadetes se esforçarem mais.

Tom murmurou em compreensão e anotou mentalmente a sugestão do professor para fazê-lo depois. Podendo então se despedir dele, saiu da sala em direção à próxima aula.

A hora do almoço era um dos melhores momentos do treinamento, ele veio a descobrir. Era o momento em que todos os soldados, de ambos níveis superiores e inferiores, se juntavam em um único espaço para comer e conversar. Não era incomum também encontrar pessoas estudando para exames e provas, além de revisar a matéria. Frequentemente, alguém levantava da mesa em que estava sentado e gritava alguma pergunta para todo o refeitório ouvir, esperando ser respondido por alguém que tinha a resposta. Todos ali levavam os estudos muito a sério, sempre visando expandir seus conhecimentos e conceitos. Era impressionante também a forma como todos eram tão unidos naquele lugar. Tom nunca viu nada igual.

Ele se sentou em uma mesa sozinho, porém, conforme mais cadetes foram entrando no refeitório, alguns pediram para sentar junto à ele.

\- Então aquele filho da puta simplesmente sai correndo. Chato pra caralho. - comentava uma mulher de pele escura e cabelos em coque. Os outros sentados na mesa acompanhavam sua linha de raciocínio com mentes distantes, a maioria concentrada em seus livros. - Só um minutinho. ALGUÉM AÍ NA AULA DE ALEMÃO FEZ A PÁGINA VINTE E NOVE? - ela gritou a pergunta ao se levantar.

\- AQUI! - uma voz masculina gritou de volta do outro lado do refeitório.

\- Eu já volto, gente.

Tom acompanhou a mulher indo em direção à outra mesa cheia de pessoas ao redor com o olhar. Ele não dizia nada, apenas mastigava seu sanduíche natural.

\- Estranhando muito? - perguntou um cara, cujo nome era Wren, que sentara ao seu lado.

\- Isso parece mais uma escola do que uma base militar. - disse Tom, dando mais uma mordida em seu lanche.

\- Uma base militar _é_ uma escola. A diferença é que aqui aprendemos tanto a lutar em uma guerra quanto à como nosso mundo funciona. 

Tom murmurou.

\- Nunca parei pra pensar nessas coisas antes.

Wren ajeitou os longos cabelos pretos atrás da orelha e murmurou.

\- A maioria não para. Pessoas são ignorantes, não sabem conversar e debater sem invadir o espaço dos outros e tentar impor sua opinião. Aqui, um dos principais critérios pra convivência é cada um cuidar da sua vida, mas, ao mesmo tempo, somos incentivados a ter empatia com as pessoas e aprender a respeitá-las. Legal, não acha?

\- Acho que sim. É que eu nunca fui muito de estudar antes. Eu e meus amigos largamos a faculdade, alguns antes dos outros. Não sei como explicar, aquilo só… Não parecia certo pra mim.

Mais uma vez, Wren murmurou.

\- Bom, se você está aqui, é porque se interessou. Só precisa aprender a lidar com suas responsabilidades. O resultado paga no final. Tem alguns grupos que gostam de fazer disputas amistosas aos fins de semana pra ver quem sabe mais. Eu fui uma vez, é bem divertido.

Falando assim, parecia bem interessante mesmo. Talvez ele pudesse aprender a gostar de “expandir seus horizontes” como os professores tanto diziam.

Antes que Tom pudesse responder de alguma forma, todos começaram a se erguer das cadeiras e caminhar para as saídas. Era hora de voltar à aula.

\- Bom, hora de ir. Eu tenho cálculo agora, e você, Thomas?

Tirando o folheto holográfico de seu bolso, o de olhos inexistentes analisou sua agenda.

\- Eu tenho… Norueguês.

Wren sorriu.

\- Legal. Te vejo por aí.

\- Até.

E com isso, partiram em direções diferentes.

O resto do dia seguiu de forma semelhante: aula, intervalo de dois minutos entre esta e a próxima, outra aula. Tudo intercalava entre aulas de linguagem, conhecimentos gerais, como geografia e história, e tarefas domiciliares.

Quando Tom voltou ao quarto, ao fim de seu primeiro dia no Red Army, deixou seu dispositivo no criado-mudo e se jogou na cama, sem sequer prestar atenção em Ringo. Ele estava exausto, e não pôde sequer fazer a higiene ou receber o pacote deixado à sua porta antes de cair no sono.


	7. Achados

Tom finalizou seus estudos de tarefas domiciliares em dois dias. Podia parecer pouco, mas, considerando que ele, Edd, Matt e Tord terminaram seu treinamento e estavam prontos para a guerra em apenas dois minutos, foi na verdade bem devagar.

Aos poucos, ele estava conseguindo se ajustar à rotina do Red Army. Acordava de manhã cedo, revisava alguns conteúdos de suas matérias, cuidava de Ringo e saía para tomar café e estudar, regressando apenas a noite. Parecia ser mais complexo no início, mas ele era relativamente bom em se adaptar com rapidez, e os estudos eram bem mais gratificantes do que a escola fazia parecer. Conversando com seus colegas, disseram que esse era um dos problemas da escola: não havia o verdadeiro incentivo ao estudo. Era apenas algo feito por obrigação e ponto, não havia nenhum valor em ter algum tipo de conhecimento e dividi-lo com os outros, ao contrário dos soldados do Red Army, que sempre estavam dispostos a ouvir as histórias dos outros e até faziam competições amistosas de quem sabia mais. Eles lapidavam seus interesses e afinidades e davam seu melhor para tornar as matérias gratificantes, o que, ao ver de Tom, estava dando certo.

Ao fim de seus estudos de filosofia, ele estava prestes a seguir para a cantina quando uma veterana o parou no corredor.

\- Com licença, você é Thomas Thompson? - ela perguntou, ajeitando os cachos soltos atrás da orelha.

\- Sou sim. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Ela limpou a garganta e ajeitou a postura.

\- Eu sou Samantha, do departamento de avaliações. Vim a comando dos seus superiores pra te fazer uma proposta: estamos considerando te mandar pra cima.

Tom arqueou a sobrancelha.

\- Pra cima?

\- Aumentar sua posição. Você está indo muito bem nas aulas e, depois de fazer uma pesquisa, vimos o quão suas habilidades de luta são incríveis. Se nos permitir, queremos passar você para turmas mais avançadas.

Os olhos inexistentes de Tom se arregalaram, surpreso com a oferta. Em tão pouco tempo ele já estava subindo para o próximo nível? Ele devia ser um soldado incrível. Seu ego já estava começando a ir para o teto quando ele se tocou de que deveria dar uma resposta à moça a sua frente.

\- Claro, por que não?

Ela sorriu, apertando a prancheta entre seus dedos.

\- Que bom! Só tem um pequeno detalhe que temos que discutir. Venha comigo, por favor.

Confuso, mas sem questionar, Tom a seguiu pelos corredores da base até um elevador de metal, o qual ele e os demais soldados usavam para ir à seus aposentos ao fim das aulas. Porém, ele logo percebeu que aquela não era uma situação semelhante. A de cabelos pretos tirou de debaixo do casaco de uniforme um crachá especial, onde estavam gravados um número de série e um código. Ela se aproximou dos botões dos andares e colocou o código sobre um pequeno e comprido escâner, o qual, após verificá-lo, desbloqueou um painel de escâner de retira, este que, por sua vez, permitiu acesso aos botões dos andares inferiores após a verificação.

Na sua primeira vez pegando o elevador, Tom e alguns outros novatos tentaram apertar os botões para os andares negativos, mas eles pareciam emperrados, como se fossem apenas adesivos no painel de metal. Agora ele via que esse não era o caso. Eles não estavam emperrados, eram área restrita para pessoal não autorizado.

Samantha apertou o botão -5 e o elevador começou a descer.

A cada andar que passava, Tom ficava mais curioso. Muitos alunos especulavam o que havia nos andares inferiores e o que seus superiores faziam lá. Alguns diziam que eram laboratórios com experimentos nucleares, outros que era lá que aconteciam as reuniões de estratégia de guerra, e Tom não ligava. Contudo, não podia negar que estava ansioso para ter aquelas dúvidas sanadas. Ele podia ser ignorante e preguiçoso demais para formar teorias sobre o que acontecia naquela base, mas também era muito curioso.

As portas de metal se abriram silenciosamente, revelando um corredor branco iluminado, semelhante à um hospital. Um arrepio subiu pela espinha do de cabelos arrepiados. Ele não gostava de hospitais.

\- Mantenha-se atrás de mim. - ela instruiu, cruzando os braços nas costas e saindo do elevador.

É claro que ele faria como ela mandou, não queria acabar perdido num labirinto que mais parecia pertencer à um hospital psiquiátrico.

Samantha caminhava formalmente, com as mãos nas costas, coluna ereta, ombros para trás e cabeça erguida. Estava deixando Tom um pouco nervoso, pois significava que ali era um lugar de pessoas importantes, e ele não queria acabar arrumando confusão com alguém por ser um simples cadete.

Após virarem algumas curvas, ele foi guiado para dentro de um laboratório. Não tinha nada demais ali, parecia mais um escritório médico, só que com placas de raio-x e grandes computadores marcando todo tipo de informação.

\- Durante um de seus testes, apareceu algo no escâner que não deveria. - ela disse enquanto o levava até a mesa, mostrando-lhe os resultados de seus exames. - Está vendo essa mancha? É um tumor. Você está com câncer.

Tom piscou. 

Aquela notícia era bem ruim, afinal, ninguém quer ter câncer, porém algo era estranho. Aquilo parecia familiar. Ele já tinha ouvido aquilo antes? Talvez em algum momento de sua vida alguém tenha mencionado câncer para ele da forma mais franca possível, mas a conveniência da situação o fez esquecer completamente do momento.

Eh, não devia ser importante.

\- E o que eu tenho que fazer? Vão me tirar do exército?

Samantha foi rápida em responder.

\- Claro que não, graças à genialidade do Red Leader! - de cima de uma das mesas, ela pegou uma caixa de tamanho médio, um pouco maior que sua mão, e o entregou à Tom. - Esses óculos especiais funcionam com radiação que consegue retrair o tumor, deixando mais fácil sua retirada em cirurgia. É como se fosse uma quimioterapia, mas sem os efeitos colaterais. Porém, a causa do seu câncer é algo que preocupou nossa equipe médica. Veja, este é um câncer comum, derivado de formação errada de células e etc, mas, segundo nossas pesquisas e exames, você parece ter várias dessas células defeituosas no seu sistema. Elas são o resultado de uma reprodução acelerada do que vou chamar de “células matrizes”, já que você está com cara de que não está entendendo nada.

Pego no pulo, o de olhos não existentes parou de divagar e voltou a encarar a morena, envergonhado.

\- Desculpa.

Ela o dispensou com um gesto.

\- Sem problemas. Enfim, essas células matrizes se reproduzem num nível altamente acelerado no seu organismo, de um jeito que nunca vimos antes, e parece que, em você, elas causam um distúrbio que faz a sua barba crescer mais rápido…? - seu tom de voz mudou, passando de um informativo para um confuso enquanto ela encarava a prancheta com a sobrancelha arqueada. - Você alguma vez notou que sua barba cresce mais rápido do que normalmente deveria?

O emoji da explosão de cabeça seria uma boa forma de descrever como Tom estava agora. Ele nunca tinha pensado por esse lado da sua condição.

\- Achei que fosse só um problema insignificante, não sabia que era tão sério assim! - ele exclamou, preocupado.

Samantha soltou um suspiro. Aquele tipo de reação, surpreendentemente, era comum. A maioria das pessoas diagnosticadas não sabiam que algum hábito delas ou condição contribuía para o desenvolvimento de câncer.

\- A parte boa é que você não precisa se preocupar com isso agora. É só usar esses óculos por pelo menos dezesseis horas por dia. É o tempo que você leva para acabar seus estudos diários e pega também um pedacinho da noite. O ideal, contudo, é que você use o máximo de tempo que você puder, então tente só tirá-lo na hora de dormir. Ele até vem com uma trava que o impede de cair durante as atividades físicas!

\- Entendi. - divagou enquanto tomava a caixa em mãos. Parecia muito frágil. 

\- Por favor, assine aqui pra mostrar que ouviu à toda a explicação. Preciso levar à meus superiores para visto. - Tom fez como lhe foi ordenado e assinou no final do papel que ela tinha na prancheta. - Excelente! Vou encaminhar seu perfil às nossas superiores e elas irão analisar seu pedido de transferência. 

Tendo todo o serviço feito, sua superiora o guiou por todo o percurso de volta ao elevador, de onde voltaram para o primeiro andar, onde Tom continuaria suas aulas como se nada tivesse acontecido.

\- O resultado sairá neste fim de semana e, se for aprovado, te mandaremos um guia com sua nova grade curricular. Continue com o bom trabalho, soldado!

Tom assentiu com a cabeça e voltou à suas aulas diárias, mas conforme as horas passavam, mais ele imaginava como seriam aquelas aulas. Pelo que os alunos veteranos diziam, quanto mais você subia nos postos da academia, mais difíceis ficavam as matérias e exercícios físicos.

Embora não fizesse isso com tanta frequência, Tom tentou manter-se positivo. Tord conseguia se virar numa boa naquele lugar, mesmo com a pressão que sempre sofria. Se ele conseguia sobreviver e ainda chegar em casa sem ferimentos pesados, não devia ser tudo isso que os veteranos falam.

É, talvez eles só estivessem exagerando.

(...)

Quanto tempo já tinha passado do lado de fora? Uma semana? Um mês? Eles não tinham informação nenhuma quanto à passagem do tempo ali embaixo. 

Ele estava tão cansado. Sequer conseguia imaginar como estariam as coisas do lado de fora. Como Tom estava se virando em casa e o quanto Ringo devia estar sentindo sua falta.

Ele queria ir embora, desesperadamente. Seu corpo inteiro doía, não aguentava mais todas aquelas horas de tortura e sofrimento.

Todo dia era a mesma coisa. Aqueles dois homens entravam, apertavam alguns botões e ele e Matt eram submetido à pancadas, choques, tapas e chutes, sempre tentando ser obrigados a responder a mesma pergunta: “pra quem vocês trabalham?”, e toda vez que eles tentavam dizer que estavam desempregados, tomavam mais porrada.

Ele não conseguia aguentar mais. Aquela tortura todos os dias estava começando a mexer com a sua cabeça.

Os dois guardas não pareciam se importar, pois continuavam a apertar os botões independentemente de seus olhares cansados.

\- Eu ouvi dizer que vamos ter duas remessas de cadetes no nosso esquadrão esse semestre. - o mais alto dentre eles comentou. - Vai ser bom pra mandar pra combate, podemos cobrir maior área.

O loiro assentiu.

\- Temos perdido muitos soldados nesses tempos passados. Não é à toa que o líder começou a divulgar a causa tão cedo depois da retomada. Mas que tá dando resultado, tá. Já recebemos cerca de 500 novos recrutas só na Inglaterra. Pelo menos foi o que eu ouvi.

\- Eu só espero que o líder consiga fazer o que prometeu. - disse Yanov preocupado. - Já faz quase oito anos que ele disse que encontraria o espécime, mas até agora nada.

A porta da sala de comando se abriu repentinamente, atraindo a atenção dos dois soldados. 

Um homem de cabelos escuros um pouco mais curtos que a altura do ombro e franja dividida em duas entrou com uma prancheta na mão. Estava tão concentrado que mal ergueu o olhar para encarar os outros dois.

\- Hey, Patryck. - o menor dentre eles cumprimentou com um sorriso, mas foi retribuído com um simples murmúrio.

\- Yuu, Yanov, eu só passei pra avisar que o líder fez uma leve mudança na escala de vocês… - ele ergueu o olhar por um segundo para encarar os soldados, mas logo acabou por ser atraído para as câmeras que eles observavam. - O que vocês estão fazendo?

Yanov deu um tapa no braço de Yuu, apressando-o a voltar ao trabalho, e se ocupou com responder ao seu superior.

Patryck era um dos melhores amigos do líder, fazia parte de sua escolta pessoal. Até onde Yanov tinha contado, eram cinco: dois homens e três mulheres. Apenas os melhores soldados tinham essa honra, aqueles com maior destaque e melhores habilidades de resistência, estratégia, reação rápida, defesa, conhecimento de campo e combate. Eles estavam muito além de qualquer coisa que Yanov poderia ter a sorte de testemunhar em toda sua vida. Patryck era realmente um cara de sorte, especialmente por poder lutar ao lado das pessoas que amava, mantendo o olhar vigilante sobre elas o tempo todo. Muita sorte mesmo… 

\- Só cuidando de dois prisioneiros. Reportaram que eles estavam seguindo o Red Leader durante seu descanso, então tomamos as providências necessárias.

\- Pegaram espiões? - o moreno arregalou os olhos, se aproximando dos monitores junto ao russo.

\- Estamos tentando forçá-los a dizer pra quem eles trabalham, mas eles não desistem! - Yuu reclamou enquanto aumentava a potência da máquina. - Eu tenho que admitir, eles são bem resistentes.

Ao ver o que estava acontecendo naquela sala, Patryck arregalou os olhos, pasmo.

\- Desliga essa máquina.

\- Perdão? - Yuu arqueou a sobrancelha.

\- Desliga essa porra de máquina ou eu vou desligar você!

\- Tá bom! Tá bom! - ele gritou apressado, temendo tamanha raiva na voz de Patryck. Ele nunca o tinha visto assim, e, pela cara de Yanov, ele também não. - O que aconteceu? Por que você mandou desligar?

\- Porque eles não são inimigos! São amigos do líder! - exclamou o de cabelos longos, indignado com tamanha incompetência daqueles dois. - O de moletom verde, foi ele que salvou a vida do Paul quando fomos atacados na retomada de seis anos atrás!

Yuu e Yanov, tendo a mesma reação, se entreolharam e chuparam o ar entre os dentes. Eles realmente tinham pisado na bola.

\- Me dá isso aqui! - arrancou as chaves das mãos de Yanov e correu pelo corredor em direção à entrada das celas.

Dentro da prisão dos dois amigos, Edd respirava pesado, tentando recuperar o fôlego e superar a dor. Ele não sabia as circunstâncias que levaram às máquinas serem desligadas. Talvez aqueles dois guardas tivessem desistido e fossem libertá-los por perceberem que eles eram uma simples dupla de desempregados. Talvez fosse Tom que veio para resgatá-los daquele inferno. Aquela última era mais improvável, mas um homem podia sonhar, não é?

As luzes do corredor que ligava o acesso dos guardas às celas ficaram mais fortes e um homem saiu de trás da porta automática, disparando em direção à cela deles.

Não era Tom, mas também não era um completo desconhecido. Embora Edd não conseguisse dizer exatamente quando, já tinha visto aquele rosto, aqueles olhos castanhos, aquelas mechas de cabelo que mais pareciam asinhas de frango. Ele conhecia aquele homem, mas não sabia de onde. Talvez fosse efeito dos choques e porrada, podiam ter mexido com sua cabeça.

O soldado se apressou, com uma expressão agoniada em seu rosto, em abrir as duas celas.

\- Eu sinto muitíssimo por isso. - ele murmurava repetidamente entre inspiração e expiração, colocando o braço de Edd pro cima de seu ombro e o tirando de dentro de sua pequena sala.

\- A sua cara não me é estranha… - o de moletom verde murmurou enquanto entravam na de Matt, que estava completamente destruído no chão.

O soldado o encarou de soslaio ao mesmo tempo que colocava o braço de Matt pelo outro ombro, um pequeno sorriso puxando seus lábios.

\- Você salvou a vida do meu noivo há um tempo atrás.

As memórias voltaram com tudo na mente de Edd, tão súbitas que ele quase teve um infarto.

\- O sobrancelhudo? _Você_ é o noivo dele? Espera… VOCÊS ESTÃO NOIVOS?

Patryck esboçou um sorriso.

\- Muita coisa mudou desde a última vez que nos vimos.

\- Ah, é claro, passaram seis anos.

Apoiado no outro ombro, Matt franziu o cenho, indignado com a falta de atenção.

\- Uhm… Edd? Eu gostaria de continuar com meu rosto, por favor.

Infelizmente ele não tinha muita escolha se não ir com o que Matt disse. O rosto dele estava de fato bem estragado. Um de seus olhos estava inchado, seu pescoço, vermelho, e as roupas pareciam ter sido queimadas. Edd não teria como saber o que aconteceu do outro lado da parede. Por mais que pudesse ouvir, nunca teria certeza se Matt não o contasse. E a julgar pela expressão que fez após a menção do próprio rosto, provavelmente não gostaria de falar disso por um longo tempo. Ou talvez até ele esquecer depois de cinco minutos.

\- Você vai me contar todos os detalhes depois, viu? - sussurrou para o soldado.

\- É claro. - ele sorriu.

Seguindo uma direção diferente da qual ele saiu, Patryck levou os dois para o lado de fora dos cubículos de tortura e os acompanhou pelos corredores vazios da base. Ele havia propositalmente escolhido aquele ao qual apenas pessoal autorizado tinha acesso justamente para que ninguém os visse; isso causaria um tumultuo ainda maior do que já causaria quando chegasse aos ouvidos do conselho.

\- Pra onde estamos indo? - perguntou Matt, suspeitando daqueles corredores estranhamente brancos.

\- Vou levá-los à seus quartos. Mantenham a cabeça baixa e fiquem perto de mim o tempo todo. Vocês não estão de uniforme, então chamarão atenção naturalmente; não será uma boa ideia anunciar sua presença para os outros de forma tão informal, mas se manterem a cabeça baixa, já vai ajudar um pouco seu caso.

Ele os levou à um elevador e subiram alguns andares, parando no dos quartos, onde os soldados mais treinados do exército descansavam.

Pouco tempo se passou até eles serem parados por um vigia no meio do corredor.

\- Perderam o uniforme? - ele perguntou à Edd e Matt.

\- Ocorreu um acidente durante um dos testes das invenções do Red Leader. - Patryck rapidamente explicou, mantendo a postura formal e rezando para que os dois fizessem o mesmo.

O vigia murmurou.

\- Me deem suas medidas. Providenciaremos uniformes novos.

\- Mas nós não trabalhamos… Ai! - Matt recebeu um beliscão de Patryck antes que tivesse a mínima chance de continuar. 

\- Dois uniformes M devem servir. - disse Edd.

O vigia assentiu e tomou nota na prancheta que carregava.

\- Qualquer problema deve ser informado. - ele disse e então saiu.

\- Sim, senhor! - Edd brincou, recebendo um olhar repreendedor de Patryck, que dizia que ele estava agindo como criança.

Caminhando por mais algum tempo, finalmente chegaram ao quarto, o qual Edd e Matt descobriram que teriam de dividir.

Naturalmente, aquilo não os agradou em nada, já que preferiam muito mais permanecer com sua privacidade intacta, mas não havia outra opção no momento que não aquela. Eles teriam que se contentar com o que tinham a mão.

\- Será que eu posso ligar pro meu amigo? Só pra avisar que estamos bem? - Edd pediu antes que Patryck pudesse sair. - É que estamos sumidos há muito tempo e ele deve estar preocupado com a gente.

\- Creio que, considerando a suspeita do exército quanto à vocês, não é uma boa ideia. - o soldado respondeu. - Apenas me passe o nome do seu amigo e o número dele e cuidaremos de tudo.

Enquanto o de moletom verde pegava papel e caneta para anotar a informações, Matt roía as unhas.

\- O que vocês vão fazer com a gente? - perguntou, a voz levemente trêmula.

\- Nosso líder está cuidando de assuntos fora da base no momento, então precisaremos discutir a situação com quem estiver no comando em seu lugar.

\- E quem está no comando? - perguntou Edd.

\- Eu. - Patryck sorriu. - Não se preocupem, assim que resolver alguns problemas na base, verei o que posso fazer por vocês.

Após terminar de ajudar os dois a se acomodar no quarto, que mais parecia um de casal do que um de colegas, exceto pelas camas de solteiro, Patryck ajeitou seu uniforme, preparando-se mentalmente para enfrentar o conselho e decidir o que fariam com aqueles dois. 

Sim, ele podia ser quem estava no comando na ausência de Tord, mas aqueles assuntos precisavam ser discutidos formalmente entre todos os membros da equipe pessoal de seu líder. Independentemente se isso acabaria com sua imagem e reputação.

\- Mas e o meu belo rosto? - Matt protestou antes que Patryck pudesse sair.

O moreno virou em sua direção e observou sua face com delicadeza. Um enorme roxo cobria seu olho direito e seu queixo parecia quebrado, quase como se fosse feito de vidro. O que Yuu e Yanov tinham feito com ele estava além do que Patryck gostariam de compreender.

Ele franziu os lábios.

\- Eu informarei o líder de sua situação, não se preocupe. Tenho certeza de que ele pensará em alguma coisa.

 _Isso se ele não matar a gente primeiro._ \- acrescentou em sua mente.

\- Vocês devem ficar no quarto até segunda ordem. Comida e um suprimento de garrafas de água serão servida no quarto ao menos três vezes ao dia e o banheiro é logo ali. Qualquer problema, apertem o botão de emergência, mas somente, e eu digo _somente_ , em casos de emergência. Ele vai me alertar que precisam de alguma coisa e eu virei checar vocês. Se abusarem do botão, perdem os privilégios. Entendidos?

Os dois assentiram com a cabeça, já sentando-se nas próprias camas e se fazendo confortáveis. Não havia nada de errado com o quarto. Podia ser um tanto reduzido para duas pessoas, mas tinha um banheiro, dois armários, dois criados-mudos e eles receberiam refeições e tudo que precisavam diretamente à porta. A única complicação seria encontrar o que fazer durante as entediantes horas que se seguissem. Eles não tinham celular, televisão ou qualquer acesso ao mundo exterior. Ganhar peso e virar sedentário naquele lugar devia ser brincadeira de criança.

\- Voltarei o mais rápido que puder. Um prazo de três dias no máximo se o conselho não vir a urgência da situação. Vão podem sair daqui antes que percebam. - Patryck sorriu, aliviando um pouco a tensão nos ombros dos dois rapazes. - O pior que pode acontecer é termos que eliminar suas memórias por terem conhecimento da base a esse ponto, mas isso pode ser resolvido com um simples diálogo entre os membros. Só precisamos rezar para que o líder esteja com um humor razoável quando isso acontecer. - ele limpou um pouco de suor com a costa da mão na testa, apreensivo. Edd e Matt engoliram em seco.

\- Você acha que esse tal de líder vai ficar bravo com a gente por xeretar nas coisas dele? - o de moletom verde perguntou em voz baixa.

\- Acho mais provável que ele fique bravo conosco pela nossa incompetência. Eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceu, de verdade. Vamos encontrar um jeito de compensá-los.

O soldado rapidamente se despediu e se apressou a sair do quarto, pela porta que fechou em dois segundos atrás de si. Edd e Matt se jogaram de costas em seus colchões e se puderam a encarar o teto, completamente entediados. Ficar três dias sem nada para fazer seria difícil, porém, que tipo de coisa eles faziam normalmente em sua casa quando não estavam saindo e arrumando confusão?

O ruivo encarou Edd de soslaio e mordeu o interior da bochecha, remoendo uma ideia na própria mente que havia sido comentada há um tempo atrás. Aquele tal de Patryck havia mencionado conhecer Edd de algum lugar. Ele não reagiu ao rosto dele com estranheza e o outro muito menos. Eles já tinham se encontrado alguma vez, provavelmente em algum nível íntimo se Edd conhecia até o _noivo_ dele.

\- Sabe, Edd, você nunca mencionou nada sobre conhecer um soldado que trabalha no exército. - Matt disse, agora encarando o castanho diretamente.

\- Isso foi há muito tempo. - ele respondeu. - Já faz uns seis anos. Não tinha razão pra contar, então não contei.

\- Mas a gente merecia saber! - o ruivo esbravejou, o estresse ganhando o melhor de si e assumindo o controle. - Eu não sei em que circunstâncias você e aquele cara se conheceram, mas, se ele é do exército, não acho que tenha sido algo bom. Você tomou um tiro? Aconteceu alguma invasão e eu e Tom não ficamos sabendo… 

\- Matt, isso não é da sua conta, tá bom? - Edd cortou. - É, eu podia ter falado que conheci um soldado no meio de um tiroteio e que eu sabia o tempo todo que o Tord tava vivo.

\- Você sabia que o Tord tava vivo? … 

\- … Mas eu não tava a fim! Será que dá pra me dar um tempo?

Matt franziu o cenho e empinou o nariz. Deus, Edd mudou da água para o vinho em questão de segundos. Ele também não estava feliz com toda aquela situação, ainda mais por seu olho roxo que não o deixava ver nada, mas nem por isso ele retribuía perguntas simples e curiosidade com grosseria. Aqueles três dias seriam mais difíceis do que ele esperava.

(...)

**_Flaaashbaaack!!_ **

_Edd estava voltando de suas compras mensais incrivelmente puto por não conseguir comprar suas cocas. Aparentemente elas estavam em falta, o que era impossível; um mês era mais que o suficiente para reporem o estoque de refri._

_Apesar da irritação, tudo estava normal, como sempre esteve. Ele estava descendo a rua de volta para o apartamento quando, do nada, tiros começaram a ecoar pela rua._

_Pessoas começaram a gritar, correndo de um lado para o outro em desespero, e vários soldados de uniformes azuis invadiram as ruas, atirando para trás como se estivessem sendo perseguidos._

_Agora, pelo que, Edd nunca descobriu._

_Ele começou a correr, não querendo ser atingido por uma bala, e acabou por optar por um beco escuro. Ninguém pensaria em se esconder em um beco escuro, não é?_

_\- Não, não, não, não, não,_ dritt, dritt, dritt _…_

_Edd estava errado._

_Ao virar para o lado, o de moletom verde deu de cara com alguém que ele nunca esperava ver de novo, que pensava estar morto._

_Não conseguiu acreditar de primeira, mas aquela língua, aquele sotaque e aquele cabelo eram inconfundíveis._

_\- Tord?_

_Ao pronunciar o nome, o homem agachado estremeceu. Lentamente, ergueu a cabeça para ver quem o chamava, amaldiçoando o céu e a terra ao identificar aquele rosto cheio e os cabelos castanhos bem arrumados._

_\- FAEN! - ele gritou ao socar o chão. - Já não estava ruim o suficiente, né? Tinha que aparecer um!_

_Edd escolheu ignorar as últimas palavras, concentrando-se no choque em seu peito._

_\- Você tá vivo?_

_Em troca, Tord escolheu ignorar a pergunta de Edd, já que a resposta era mais do que óbvia. Ao invés disso, continuou a xingar alto._

_\- Merda, merda, por que justo agora? Por que_ você _?_

_Edd, ofendido, cruzou os braços e franziu o cenho._

_\- Eu também gostaria de saber o que um traidor que deveria estar morto está fazendo,_ vivo _, na minha frente._

_Mais uma vez ignorado, o norueguês levou a mão à testa e exalou, eufórico._

_\- Dritt, acho que não tenho escolha. Edd, vou precisar da sua ajuda._

_\- Por que eu deveria te ajudar? - ele rebateu. - Depois do que você fez…_

_\- Isso é uma guerra, Edd! - Tord protestou, jogando os dois braços para cima. - Podemos falar sobre o que eu fiz depois, me ajuda aqui! Ele tá morrendo!_

_Colocando naquelas palavras, ele não tinha muita escolha a não ser ajudá-lo com seja lá o que ele precisava._

_Edd engatinhou até Tord e só então viu que ele segurava alguém em seu colo: um homem de cabelos curtos e sobrancelhas grossas. Ele segurava a barriga com força, o vermelho de seu sangue transbordando por entre suas mãos._

_Tord não havia mentido quando disse que aquilo era um assunto sério. Ele realmente estava morrendo._

_\- O que aconteceu? Quem é esse cara?_

_\- Alguém que eu conheço e você não. - ele rapidamente respondeu. - Isso não é importante. Ele tomou um tiro na barriga e está_ morrendo! _Me ajuda aqui, porra!_

_Edd começou a entrar em pânico. Ele nunca tinha salvado ninguém antes, nem sabia o que tinha acontecido. Talvez ele tivesse algo em seu bolso que pudesse ajudar, mas não adiantaria de nada se ele não pudesse ver o que estava errado._

_\- Ah, caralho… - ele xingou baixinho, sua mente surfando com ideias, a maioria ruins. De repente, uma lâmpada se acendeu em sua cabeça. - Você tem radiação aí?_

_Uma pessoa comum que visse aquela cena certamente não saberia dizer o que era mais estranho: Edd pedindo algo radioativo ou Tord de fato_ tendo _algo radioativo._

_Enquanto o de moletom verde entornava a radiação no tubo de ensaio, Tord voltou o olhar para seu soldado. Ele parecia ainda pior do que estava antes, e só se passaram quarenta e cinco segundos._

_\- Tord… - ele gemeu, dolorido. - Eu não me sinto muito bem…_

_\- Paul, pelo amor de Deus, se você morrer eu acabo com a tua raça! Você não pode me deixar aqui sozinho no meio do campo de batalha._

_\- Eu não acho que eu tenha muita escolha. - o sobrancelhudo, Paul, suspirou, sua força na mão robótica de Tord diminuindo._

_Edd bebeu a radiação o mais rápido que pôde, apenas esperando sentir a energia fluindo por seu corpo._

_\- Continua falando com ele; vai mantê-lo acordado. Eu só preciso de mais alguns minutos até tudo fazer efeito._

_\- Ok, hum… Paul, por favor, não morre._

_\- Ok,_ agora _eu não vou morrer, mas só porque você pediu com carinho. - ele sorriu, brincalhão._

_\- Não faz isso comigo! Eu não consigo continuar nessa sem você!_

_\- Desculpa, Tord, mas parece que eu não tenho muita escolha. Eu sinto muito._

_\- Você não pode morrer! E o Patryck? Se você morrer ele se mata junto pra te arrastar de volta do inferno! Você não pode simplesmente deixá-lo para trás!_

_Paul sorriu, mais um suspiro dolorido escapando seus lábios._

_\- Meu Patryck… Vou sentir tanta falta do sorriso dele. Meu namorado tem um sorriso lindo, sabe? - ele disse à Edd, que ouvia tudo em silêncio._

_\- Que você nunca mais vai ver se você morrer, palhaço! - Tord esbravejou. O tom de voz desistente de Paul estava o dando nos nervos. Ele quase podia dar um soco na cara dele. - Fica acordado senão eu esbofeteio tua cara!_

_Enquanto os dois continuavam a discussão, Edd sentiu um arrepio na espinha. Ele estava pronto. Olhando fixamente para o ponto ensanguentado da roupa de Paul, as camadas rapidamente desapareceram de sua visão e ele pôde ver claramente onde estava a bala. Removê-la não foi tão difícil, não com ele distraído com o sermão de Tord. Edd jogou o projétil fora e enfaixou o local atingido com várias faixas brancas._

_\- Acho que acabei. Não é muito, mas vai parar o sangramento. - ele riu. - Eu sabia que levar curativos ao invés da carteira seria uma boa ideia!_

_O norueguês suspirou, aliviado. Era tempo suficiente para levá-lo de volta à base e cuidar daquelas feridas horríveis. Ele fez uma nota mental de agradecer à Edd mais tarde._

_\- Tord! Paul! - uma voz gritou para eles, e um soldado com as mesmas vestimentas de Paul se aproximou deles._

_\- Hey, Patryck. - Tord o saudou._

_\- Oi, amooorrr. - Paul cantarolou, zonzo pela perda de sangue._

_\- O que aconteceu com você?? - Patryck gesticulou para as faixas, agora manchadas de vermelho._

_\- Eu meio que tomei um tiro. Esse cara estranho me ajudou. Tá tudo meio girando…_

_Patryck suspirou e encarou Edd de soslaio, porém não prestou muita atenção nele, visto que tinha que levar seu namorado bocó de volta para a base para tratar o machucado. Ele agachou ao seu lado e o tomou em seus braços estilo noiva enquanto observava seus arredores para ver se não havia nenhum inimigo por perto. Tudo limpo._

_\- Eu te agradeceria melhor, mas estamos no meio de uma guerra. - ele disse à Edd e depois se virou para Tord. - Líder, eu vou levá-lo de volta. Ele precisa ser tratado urgentemente._

_\- Permissão concedida._

_Os dois soldados marcharam para longe, restando apenas o inglês e o norueguês. Se não fosse pelo som de tiros ao fundo, aquela situação seria bem mais constrangedora._

_\- Muito obrigado por tudo, Edd._

_\- Não me agradeça. Você ainda me deve muito, incluindo o dinheiro da casa que você destruiu._

_\- Eu sei, eu sei. - ele revirou os olhos. Não estava no humor para receber um sermão de Edd._

_\- Mas, se quiser me pagar em forma de uma história e trinta galões grandes de coca, eu aceito suas desculpas._

_\- Lembrarei de falar com meus fornecedores. Agora, sobre essa guerra… É uma longa história…_

_\- Então conta, porra._

_Sempre tão apressado. Edd era uma das pessoas com menos paciência que Tord já conheceu em toda sua vida._

_\- Tem algo pelo que estamos lutando. Algo importante. Nós temos que defender nosso território, mas nem sempre é algo tão simples assim. É preciso fazer sacrifícios. Eu, por exemplo, sacrifiquei o meu comodismo._

_O de moletom verde piscou algumas vezes, quase como se não estivesse entendendo._

_E então ergueu as sobrancelhas._

_Bingo._

_\- Você foi embora…_

_\- Exatamente._

_\- Tord, eu… Eu nem sei o que dizer._

_O norueguês ergueu a mão._

_\- Não diga nada. Sério, não precisa. Na verdade, não diga nada sobre esse encontro para ninguém. Não preciso da sua pena ou compaixão. Nem sua e nem de ninguém. Eu estou bem do jeito que estou._

_\- Se é assim que prefere… Espero que aquele cara fique melhor logo._

_\- Não se preocupe com ele. Ele é mais forte do que se dá o crédito. - Tord sorriu brevemente e logo voltou a franzir o cenho. - E, sério, não abre a boca, senão eu atiro no meio da tua testa._

_\- Mensagem recebida. - ele riu com nervosismo. Tord se ergueu do chão e pegou a arma em sua mão, preparando-se para voltar à batalha quando foi chamado novamente. - Ei, Tord. Nos vemos por aí._

_O norueguês murmurou, sem esboçar a mínima felicidade em seu rosto._

_\- Nos vemos por aí._

(...)

Após o fim de semana, Tom finalmente teve sua primeira aula ligada à luta. Logo no primeiro período. Ele nem teve tempo de tomar café direito, então já sabia que aquilo seria difícil. Seu estômago parecia roncar a cada cinco segundos, mas ele esperava que só ele ouvisse.

Os alunos formavam filas ombro a ombro espaçadas no meio da classe, e ela os observava com o cenho franzido enquanto caminhava de um lado para o outro, comendo-os com os olhos. No mau sentido. Não seria nem um pouco fácil, ele já imaginava isso, mas não tinha imaginado que apenas o rosto de sua superior podia fazê-lo estremecer na base. Apesar de sua aparência jovem, com pouco mais de vinte e cinco anos, o fogo que queimava no fundo de suas pupilas, combinado com sua postura séria e militar, parecia perfurar sua alma de uma forma que nem mesmo sua mãe conseguiu. E olha que Tom já tomou muita bronca da mãe quando era mais novo.

Ela tinha ferozes olhos negros, da mesma cor de seu cabelo longo, preso em uma trança, ambos contrastando com a pele branca. A julgar pela bandeira estampada na lateral de seu braço, ela era francesa.

A morena de repente parou no meio na linha de soldados, fuzilando-os com o olhar perfurante e amedrontador, capaz de fazer qualquer um tremer de medo.

Tom de repente estava nervoso sobre como seriam aquelas aulas.

Ela franziu os lábios, e ele já soube que ela estava prestes a ditar ordens.

\- Mão esquerda fechada em punho nas costas! - ela gritou e os cadetes obedeceram, fazendo exatamente o que ela mandava. - Mão direita fechada em punho no lado esquerdo do peito! Reverência! Dalila! Thomas! - Tom tremeu ao ouvir seu nome, mas, pelo que viu ao erguer o olhar, era outro Thomas. - Noventa graus apenas! Muito bom. E é assim que saudamos nosso mundo e nossos superiores em situações formais. Agora atenção; eu serei sua professora nas próximas sessões que passarem comigo, então é bom que estejam acostumados a suar, porque eu não pego leve, nem com meus alunos mais novos. Meu nome é Natalie, mas vocês estão proibidos de me chamar pelo nome; aqui dentro, eu sou sua professora e variantes do mesmo, e me tratarão como tal; não sou nenhuma amiguinha da escola que vocês cumprimentam com beijo no rosto e tiram proveito quando não tem ninguém olhando. Lembrem-se: vocês estão aqui para aprender a se defender, não para flertar, conversar ou socializar. Façam isso lá fora, no âmbito social. Aqui dentro vocês são cadetes em treinamento, espero que levem isso a sério e com respeito ao que estamos lutando. Vocês todos receberam a chance de recomeçarem suas vidas e lutar pelo futuro de todas as nossas crianças. Façam valer a pena. Eu não hesitarei em chutar suas bundas se vocês saírem da linha. Isso aqui não é brincadeira, é sério; estamos lutando contra algo forte e _vocês_ são o nosso futuro, _vocês_ vão salvar este lugar e permitir que mais de cinco milhões de pessoas vivam a vida em paz. Alguma pergunta? - ninguém levantou a mão, todos temendo a voz grosseira e o olhar penetrante da professora. - Ótimo. Podem começar com o aquecimento: vinte flexões, só pra se acostumarem. Deita e vai!

Sob sua ordem, Tom e todos os outros presentes na aula se jogaram no chão e fizeram o que ela mandou. Foi um tanto duro para ele, pois estava fora de forma, e ver tantas pessoas se indo muito mais rápido que ele era desesperador ao ponto de ele cair de cara no chão três vezes por perder a força no braço.

\- Mais rápido! Se queriam tanto subir pra chegar nas missões, então façam direito a porra do exercício! Anda!

Ela autoritariamente ditava as ordens para os alunos, sua expressão ameaçadora encarando fundo em suas almas, como se eles não passassem de reles vermes. Podia ser algo próximo ao seu antigo general, mas havia algo diferente, um fogo, bem no fundo das pupilas pretas que o fazia temer por sua vida, como se aquele exercício realmente pudesse matá-lo.

Talvez esse fosse o objetivo: fazê-los temer a morte e enfrentá-la mesmo assim. Quando se está em guerra, não é possível se dar ao luxo de fugir em covardia ou desistir no meio de um combate; é preciso aceitar a condição em que se está e continuar lutando apesar disso, pelo bem de seu país, seus amados e seu companheiros com quem se dividia aquela luta. 

Era estranho pensar que esse era o objetivo de colocar pressão para fazer simples flexões e exercícios de aquecimento, mas Tom não estava ali para questionar e sim para se exercitar.

Após uma árdua, mais do que deveria, rotina de exercícios básicos, a professora começou a dividir a turma em duas partes.

\- Aqueles que já estavam comigo, peguem um bastão longo e pratiquem os exercícios da última aula no canto esquerdo. Os novatos me mostrarão suas habilidades no canto direito. Eu não quero ouvir conversa, risadas, espirros, murmúrios ou choramingos. Vocês queriam estar aqui, agora aceitem!

A turma correu para fazer o que ela mandava, e Tom acabou entre duas garotas e atrás de um homem um pouco mais baixo que ele, o que dava uma visão meia-boca de sua professora. O restante dos alunos foi se acumulando ao redor da mentira, formando um grande círculo enquanto os mais experientes seguiam o que deveria ser sua rotina de sempre do outro lado da sala. Tom não tinha reparado em como ela era grande até agora; mal conseguia enxergar os outros soldados, ou talvez sua visão estivesse apenas ficando uma bosta por causa da idade.

\- Cada um de vocês terá uma chance de me derrubar. - ela disse, seu sotaque carregado. - Isso é para que eu veja suas habilidades, e também pra que vocês caiam na real de que _não vão_ conseguir me derrubar. Ser um combatente é ser realista e racional, não se podem deixar levar pelo ego e a crença vazia de superioridade, e eu estou aqui para acabar com todas as suas expectativas. Podem começar.

O primeiro a se erguer era um homem. Ele tinha cabelos curtos pretos e repicados e um físico razoável; não era como Tom, que tinha um pouco de barriga debaixo do uniforme. Ele partiu para cima de Natalie com um soco, mas a instrutora desviou facilmente, como se aquilo fosse uma brincadeira.

\- É só isso que consegue? - ela provocou enquanto desviava dos golpes repetitivos, que sequer chegavam perto de acertá-la. - E vocês se dizem mais capazes que os outros? Deus, eu nunca vou entender os homens. - o cadete continuou a tentar acertar qualquer golpe na mentora, e até chegou a conseguir agarrar seu cabelo, mas ela o derrubou tão rápido quanto ele a agarrou, enrolando a trança em seu pulso como um chicote e o jogando de cara no chão. - Você já era, meu querido. Alguém mais vai dar um passo à frente? - ela perguntou ao se virar para o restante dos alunos, que estremeceram sob seu olhar.

Sem muita escolha, um a um, os estudantes foram se levantando e avançando contra a professora, a qual estava repelindo a todos como se tivesse feito aquilo milhões e milhões de vezes. Tentavam acertá-la com chutes, socos, um até tinha trazido uma faca, mas foi inútil. Ela era muito rápida, e seu cabelo, que parecia pesado, era quase como uma arma em suas mãos. 

Tom teve a mesma dificuldade quando foi sua vez. Por mais que soubesse alguns movimentos de luta devido a seus confrontos com Tord, ela também os conhecia e bloqueava com uma mão apenas. Quando tentou desferir um chute em sua cabeça, Natalie agarrou sua panturrilha e o arremessou no chão, seu corpo batendo com um estrondo.

De repente, um barulho ecoou pela sala. Um barulho alto e assustador, quase como um grunhido animal. Um instinto feroz que destrói tudo em seu caminho. Algo primitivo e primordial, uma essência vital com o potencial de destruir a tudo e a todos em seu caminho com força o suficiente. Capaz de tudo para saciar seus desejos, até mesmo matar um homem. 

Tom estremeceu, segurando a barriga com força. Não podia ser aquilo. Não agora que ele estava perante uma multidão de olhos, todo o foco sobre ele. Ele não podia deixar que todos testemunhassem aquilo; o que seria dele depois?

\- Talvez seja uma boa ideia comer _alguma coisa_ antes de vir para as aulas, Thomas. - Natalie arqueou uma sobrancelha e o cutucou com o pé.

O de olhos inexistentes corou, constrangido, mas não teve tempo de dizer nada antes de ser arremessado contra a parede. Ironicamente, a dor do impacto foi menor que a vergonha de ouvir seu estômago roncando no meio da aula. 

A instrutora se aproximou ao vê-lo escorregar pela parede até o chão, seu corpo totalmente fragilizado.

\- Me disseram que você já esteve no exército antes. Você é bem patético para alguém que, supostamente, já lutou em uma guerra e derrotou um exército inteiro.

E foi assim que toda a confiança de Tom em suas habilidades de luta foram totalmente esmagadas como se não passasse de uma formiga.

O restante da aula não foi muito melhor. Para testar suas habilidades, a instrutora os fez lutar contra praticamente a sala toda de veteranos. Ele julgava aquilo um tanto desnecessário, mas, se ela achava que aquele era o melhor jeito de acabar com o ego inflado que os cadetes poderiam ter, não seria ele a julgá-la. Afinal, ela conseguiu chegar ao seu objetivo. Tom nunca mais pensaria que era bom em luta. Não quando veio ao chão com tanta facilidade. Os veteranos acabaram com todos eles, sem restar um único cadete de pé. Cada um tinha um estilo diferente, com suas vantagens e desvantagens, mas todos conseguiram vencer no final. E os novatos voltaram aos quartos com as últimas palavras da professora ecoando em suas mentes:

\- Vejo vocês amanhã.

Aquela foi a primeira aula mais difícil pela qual ele já passou em sua vida. Chegou em seu quarto completamente destruído. Seu corpo inteiro doía e ele mal conseguiu _andar_ até sua porta. Deus, como Tord conseguia aguentar isso todos os dias e chegar em casa como se nada tivesse acontecido?

\- Ringo, isso vai ser mais difícil do que eu imaginava. - ele disse para a gata ao se jogar na cama, mas não recebeu resposta. Ele se virou, com muita dor, para encará-la e a encontrou deitada no chão, encarando os fiapos do tapete com tristeza em seu olhar. O que foi, garota? Você tá tão cabisbaixa… Saudades do Edd, né? - ela miou. - Eu também tô. Mas não se preocupe. Aqueles caras vão conseguir encontrá-lo. Ele e o Matt. Você vai ver. Antes que você perceba, eles já vão estar em casa. E quando chegar o fim de semana, eu te levo pra lá.

Batidas soaram em sua porta, impedindo que Tom tivesse tempo de acariciar Ringo e o forçando a levantar.

\- Pois não? - disse ao soldado parado do lado de fora.

\- Viemos com notícias sobre… Edward Gold e Matthew Hardgraves. Ambos foram encontrados ontem sãos e salvos.

Tom soltou um suspiro aliviado.

\- E onde eles estão?

\- Seguros. É tudo que posso dizer. Nossa equipe de busca os levou à um lugar apropriado para fazermos algumas perguntas à eles, sobre onde estiveram, se algo aconteceu, esse procedimento padrão.

Tom murmurou e agradeceu ao soldado, se afastando da porta que se fechou logo depois.

Pelo menos alguma coisa boa lhe aconteceu naquele dia.


	8. Fora do fogo e por cima das nuvens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're soon reaching the end of my finished set of chapters.   
> Since I'm moving all this work from another platform, I had a lot of the story already planned and written out, but from chapter 12 forward it may take a while for updates to be made.  
> It doesn't usually take too long, something about one or two months depending on the chapter's lenghth, but I'll try not to take too long, the chapters are just big as fuck akshdh.  
> Hope y'all enjoy it nonetheless.

Foi uma verdadeira sorte para Patryck que Tord estivesse em reunião quando foi falar com o conselho. Ele esperava levar uma bronca muito maior que a que acabou levando. As garotas, para sua sorte, eram mais compreensíveis e pacientes do que Tord, que explodia com certa facilidade se o dia estivesse ruim - o que geralmente estava. Apesar de isso não contribuir muito para seu caso, por este se tratar de uma violação séria dos códigos de conduta. 

Eles sempre verificavam antes de prender e torturar alguém. Sempre há a possibilidade de mal-entendido, e isso devia ser evitado a todo custo para não gerar um nome ruim para a causa. Não foi por razão banal que Angela ficou furiosa após ficar a par da situação.

A mulher de cabelo trançado e pele escura bateu o punho na mesa, irada.

\- Isso é um absurdo! Como vocês deixam isso acontecer? - ela ergueu o olhar, fuzilando os olhos de Patryck com os seus castanhos. - Eles eram _nossa_ responsabilidade! E você era o encarregado de ficar de olho neles dessa vez, Patryck.

O moreno engoliu em seco e abaixou a cabeça.

\- Sentimos muito.

\- Ah, sentem muito? Sabe o que farão com a gente se essa informação vazar? Eu já falei mil vezes pra deixarem a tortura pra quando todas as acusações se confirmarem! Quem faz isso é o _conselho_ e os encarregados dele. _Todos eles_. Vocês atropelaram completamente todo o processo! - ela se deu um tapa na testa e apoiou os cotovelos na mesa.

\- E o que fazemos agora? - o moreno perguntou, mantendo as mãos nas costas em sinal de respeito.

\- Vamos ter que pagar pelo tratamento, o que mais pode ser feito? Terapia, exames de saúde, e provavelmente vamos ter que integrá-los ao exército também.

\- Podemos apagar as memórias deles. - Patryck sugeriu, mas ela negou com a cabeça.

\- O dispositivo ainda é muito sensível. Um disparo pode significar a perda da personalidade do indivíduo. O líder disse para não usarmos até estar pronto.

\- Eu disse o que agora?

Ambos Patryck e sua superior pularam, assustados com a repentina aparição de seu líder. Por Deus, eles nem ouviram a porta abrir!

\- Tord! - o moreno deixou escapar com um tom de preocupação disfarçada.

\- Serviço, Patryck. - lembrou o norueguês.

\- Desculpa, _líder_. - Patryck abaixou a cabeça.

Agora na presença do líder, embora ela realmente não quisesse ter que fazer isso tão cedo, a morena levantou-se de seu lugar e endireitou a postura para dirigir-se diretamente ao líder:

\- Red Leader, senhor. Os guardas fizeram uma prisão injusta.

Tord ergueu uma sobrancelha e o coração de Patryck parou.

\- Prossiga.

\- Prenderam inocentes pensando ser espiões. As vítimas foram submetidas a mais de uma semana de tortura sem razão ou justificativa.

O norueguês estalou a língua no céu da boca, e cruzou os braços. Ambos os soldados sabiam que ele não estava com um humor muito bom, o que só tornaria as coisas ainda piores.

\- Quais foram os encarregados?

\- Yuu e Yanov. De novo. - Ângela revirou os olhos. - Tord, isso já está passando dos limites. Aqueles dois estão cometendo falhas demais, e falhas _graves_! Se continuar assim, começarão a suspeitar de nós e tudo pelo que estamos lutando há todo esse tempo será comprometido.

Ele suspirou, cansado. Ela estava certa, como sempre. Tord precisaria levar uma conversa séria com seus soldados problemáticos.

\- Me passe o nome das vítimas e peça que Yuu e Yanov me encontrem na minha sala. Acho que eles ainda não entenderam o papel que fazem aqui.

\- E quanto aos dois prisioneiros? - Patryck interrompeu.

\- Fizeram o procedimento padrão? - Angela perguntou.

\- Já os realoquei ao quarto, senhora. Quarto para dois, como o procedimento manda.

Tord assentiu.

\- Isso é bom. Fique de olho neles e os coloque na aula especial enquanto eu avalio os perfis. Já estou vendo que vou ter que atrasar _mais_ o meu trabalho. Depois não me perguntem a razão de eu não subir com tanta frequência. - seu comentário carregado de irritação foi tudo que saiu de sua boca antes de ele se retirar em silêncio.

Pobres Yuu e Yanov. Receberiam um esporro dos bons.

\- Precisa de mais alguma coisa, Patryck? - a morena perguntou.

\- Não, senhora.

\- Então pode ir. - dispensou-o. - E cuide para que isso não se repita. Eu e as garotas não somos mães de ninguém pra cuidar de absolutamente tudo que acontece nessa base, isso é trabalho seu também; tanto como veterano quanto membro do conselho.

Ele assentiu e saiu sem dizer mais nada, fazendo apenas uma saudação e mandando que a porta abrisse. Ao ouvir o som da mesma fechando atrás de si, Patryck deu um longo suspiro. Seu coração estava acelerado em seu peito e seus pelos arrepiados. Embora ele próprio fizesse parte do conselho, não gostava de reportar alguma falha de conduta por parte dos outros soldados. Especialmente Yuu e Yanov, que já andavam em gelo fino há muito tempo. Os demais membros do conselho podiam ser muito assustadores quando queriam. Se algo não saísse conforme o planejado, dependendo da posição deles na atual guerra, eles ficavam furiosos. Um erro poderia significar a morte de milhares de inocentes, e ninguém ali queria mais sangue em suas mãos do que eles já tinham.

Patryck se afastou da sala do conselho e seguiu seu caminho para o elevador. Ele subiria alguns níveis para ver como estavam Edd e Matt e informá-los da mudança de planos quanto ao que tinham planejado para eles.

Porém, antes que ele pudesse apertar o botão para chamar o elevador, braços grossos o abraçaram pela cintura. O susto que tomou despertou seus instintos e Patryck girou a cintura e desferiu um soco contra quem o tinha abraçado, o qual, não muito surpreendentemente, era Paul.

Seu noivo jazia caído no chão, olhando para o teto e com a língua de fora. Se o soco tivesse sido apenas um pouco mais forte, teria perdido completamente a consciência. Patryck sabia como dar socos fortes, especialmente quando estava assustado. Paul havia de admitir: aquele foi um erro seu.

\- Paul! - exclamou o de cabelos longos, agachando-se ao seu lado e o ajudando a se levantar. - Por Deus, que susto! O que você tá fazendo aqui?

Paul balançou a cabeça para afastar a tontura e sorriu enquanto se deixava ser puxado de volta para seus pés por Patryck.

\- Falta um tempo até minha aulas começarem, então eu vim te dar um apoio moral. - disse ele ao coçar a nuca. - Acho que poderia ter sido um pouco menos estranho… 

\- Ou podia só ter me avisado que viria.

\- Eu queria fazer uma surpresa! - ele protestou, ao que Patryck revirou os olhos com um sorriso brincalhão nos lábios. Seu noivo era tão estúpido. - Enfim, como foi a conversa com o conselho? Eles te deram bronca?

Patryck suspirou, seu mau-humor de volta.

\- Deram. O Tord ficou bem irritado.

Ele odiava tomar bronca do conselho. Fazia-o se sentir como um completo idiota que não trabalhava direito - apesar de não estar muito fora da realidade, pelo que diziam os relatórios sobre ele.

\- Talvez ele só esteja tendo um dia agitado. - especulou Paul. - Quem te respondeu antes dele?

\- A Angela. Ela foi bem dura… 

\- Mas ela é um amor de pessoa! - o sobrancelhudo agitou os braços.

\- Acho que ela tava tendo um dia ruim também. Isso tem ficado cada vez mais comum por aqui.

\- É normal. A guerra tá esquentando e logo voltaremos ao campo de batalha de novo.

Às vezes, Patryck gostaria que Paul estivesse errado. Mas ele não estava. A ameaça de conflito crescia cada dia mais sobre suas cabeças, e, se não começassem a tomar uma atitude imediatamente, uma bomba poderia cair em suas cabeças a qualquer momento. O relógio não parava de correr.

Percebendo o olhar apreensivo de Patryck, Paul se aproximou dele e tocou-lhe a bochecha com os lábios. Um contato breve, mas o suficiente para provocar um sorriso em seu rosto.

\- Ei, não esquenta essa cabeça, amor. Por que não vem voar um pouco comigo pra tirar essa cabeça do fogo e colocar ela nas nuvens? - brincou ele, passando sua mão ao redor do pescoço de Patryck e piscando o olho esquerdo.

Deus, era possível amar um homem tanto quando Patryck amava Paul? Seu noivo sabia exatamente o que dizer e o que fazer para alegrá-lo, mesmo nos momentos mais inoportunos, e ele amava o jeito como ele conseguia melhorar seu dia com apenas um abraço. Era como cair por ele de novo e de novo, o que Patryck não era nada contra. Afinal, tudo valia a pena quando se tratava de Paul.

\- Eu já vou. Só preciso resolver uns assuntos primeiro.

\- Ahh… - o sobrancelhudo choramingou, erguendo as sobrancelhas e fazendo beicinho.

\- Sem choramingos! - Patryck o reprimiu com um sorriso e um selinho, desmanchando aquele beiço incrivelmente fácil. - Prometo que não vou demorar. Só preciso falar com uns caras e resolver uns papéis. Se eu não fizer isso, as meninas me matam.

Paul riu e o beijou mais uma vez, para dar boa sorte.

\- Te encontro no avião então. - disse e beijou-o mais uma vez. - Até depois, amor.

Patryck se despediu com um aceno e usou o cartão para entrar no elevador.

Ele mal podia esperar pelo dia em que se casaria com aquele homem. Definitivamente seria o melhor de sua vida, sem a menor dúvida.

Quando o elevador abriu novamente, Patryck se apressou para o quarto dos dois amigos. Não queria demorar demais lá para poder chegar mais rápido ao avião. Afinal, pilotar junto a Paul era bem mais divertido que cuidar de dois pirralhos.

Com um comando apenas, a porta se abriu, revelando a presença de Patryck para os dois rapazes que liam revistas sem graça.

\- Olá! - cumprimentou-os com um sorriso. - Como vocês estão hoje?

\- Bem. - disse Matt.

\- Entediaaaaaados! - Edd grunhiu.

O soldado mordeu o lábio inferior. Não gostaria de estar na pele daqueles dois de jeito nenhum; passar tanto tempo sem nada para fazer devia ser um tremendo pesadelo.

\- Eu sinto muito por isso, mas eu tenho uma boa notícia: vocês vão ser liberados!

\- Podemos voltar pra casa? - Matt sorriu, ansioso.

\- Bom… Não. Mas serão admitidos no exército! - a animação dos dois foi imediatamente para o caralho, e isso não passou despercebido por Patryck. Ele limpou a garganta e continuou: - Devido à sua proximidade com o líder, terão o privilégio de serem treinados pela melhor professora do conselho! Nós assumimos a responsabilidade de cuidar de suas sessões de terapia e treinamento físico. Tudo ficará a cargo do conselho. Esse é um procedimento para situações assim. Nesses casos, os prisioneiros ficam a cargo do conselho de serem estudados, treinados e realocados.

O de moletom roxo e sobretudo verde arqueou uma sobrancelha.

\- O que é esse conselho que você tanto fala? Eu achei que vocês tivessem um líder.

\- Nós temos. O conselho é como se fosse o complementar ao líder. Enquanto nosso líder participa de relações diplomáticas com os outros países e prepara nossas estratégias de combate, o conselho vigia o desenvolvimento dos soldados, a organização e as condições gerais das bases. Ele também participa de algumas reuniões para orientar o líder sobre certas estratégias. Quanto mais visões diferentes tivermos sobre um assunto, melhor podemos polir nossas estratégias e calcular qual caminho é o melhor a ser seguido.

\- Hum, desculpa, mas você disse _bases?_ \- Edd estreitou o olhar, ignorando completamente tudo que Patryck tinha acabado de dizer.

\- Sim, _bases_. Não é como se tivéssemos apenas uma base. Seria uma superlotação imensa e traria ainda mais problemas para o líder. Enfim, seus uniformes chegam ainda hoje, como requisitado. Suas aulas começam amanhã, então espero que descansem bem e estejam preparados para servir à algum propósito. Vocês não estão apenas entrando em conflito; vão colocar os pés em um campo de batalha. Estejam prontos para o que vão enfrentar.

Infelizmente, Edd e Matt não pareciam ter escolha naquela situação. Precisavam seguir o que os donos daquele lugar mandavam ou voltariam para a câmara de tortura, ou talvez até pior: perderiam suas memórias.

Ambos acenaram com a cabeça e a porta por onde Patryck entrou se fechou após ele sair. Só souberam que estavam sozinhos ao ouvirem seus passos apressados correndo de volta para a direção de onde veio.

O estresse naquele lugar estava se tornando cada vez mais difícil de se lidar. Edd apenas esperava poder descontar sua raiva em alguém quando fossem para o campo de batalha.

(...)

Depois de quase duas semanas treinando com o que poderia ser a turma mais fodida de todo o exército, Tom estava começando a se acostumar. 

A professora era linha dura, mas ela só queria formar os melhores soldados que conseguisse. Eles estavam lutando em uma guerra, era o mínimo que poderia fazer. O verdadeiro problema para Tom foi o espaço de tempo que havia entre a última vez que ele fez exercícios físicos pesados e agora. Já se passaram mais de seis anos e ele estava muitíssimo fora de forma.

Toda semana havia uma sessão de luta nova. Os novatos aprendiam movimentos novos e estratégias de combate, também desenvolvendo o próprio estilo, variando entre no que eram melhor e o que os deixava em uma posição vulnerável, e, todas as sextas, um veterano era sorteado para ajudar a treinar um novato, quase como duplas de trabalho. 

Porém, não importa quantas vezes eles trocassem de parceiro, Tom parecia ter o incrível dom de sempre perder. Independentemente do quanto tentasse, do quanto lutasse, ele sempre apanhava. Não tinha um dia que voltava para o quarto intacto. Ou ele estava incrivelmente exausto ou tinha algum machucado em sua pele. Deus, há quanto tempo ele não lutava seriamente? Ele costumava fazer isso o tempo todo com Tord quando eram mais novos. Já se meteram em muitas brigas e ele venceu uma boa parte delas. Ele estava assim tão fraco? Ele estava tentando dar seu melhor, mas os resultados não pareciam aparecer de jeito nenhum.

E, exatamente três semanas depois do início de suas aulas, ele descobriu que não foi o único a perceber isso.

A aula tinha acabado de terminar e os soldados estavam se dirigindo aos dormitórios quando a voz da professora ecoou pela sala:

\- Thomas, vem aqui por um instante.

O de olhos inexistentes estremeceu. Se a professora o estava chamando, é porque algo tinha acontecido.

Enquanto todos os demais deixavam a sala cochichando, Tom se aproximou da mesa de Natalie.

\- Como você está se adaptando à aula? - ela perguntou, parecendo bem séria.

\- Sabe, não é tão ruim quando se acostuma. - ele deu de ombros. - Costumava ser bem mais difícil do que agora. Por que a pergunta?

A morena mordeu os lábios, e para Tom isso deixou mais do que óbvio que ela queria dizer algo à ele de uma forma que não machucasse seus sentimentos. Inconscientemente, ele se preparou para o impacto quando ela abriu a boca novamente.

\- Você foi nosso estudante mais rápido a ser transferido para um nível acima até hoje, mas você ainda está muito lento para o nível. Está tudo bem?

Francamente, Tom não estava surpreso com a pergunta. Se ele mesmo percebeu a própria falha em seu desempenho, por que não iria uma profissional? Ótimo. Mais uma humilhação para sua longa lista.

\- É que faz tempo que eu não faço tanto exercício. - ele disse, completando em sua mente:

 _Ou qualquer tipo de exercício_.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

\- Entendo. E seus óculos? Estão te atrapalhando?

Tom piscou duas vezes, como se tentasse ver para onde ela apontava - o que obviamente não podia, pois estavam na sua cara. Depois de tanto tempo usando aqueles óculos, ele tinha praticamente esquecido que os usava. Era a mesma coisa que estar sem eles, apenas com uma fita por cima de suas orelhas. A real diferença era quando ele se olhava no espelho, pois ele não mais via órbitas escuras, mas sim pixels em uma tela verde - o que, francamente, era muito mais descolado que dois buracos no meio da cara. Ele quase se esquecia que os usava porque tinha câncer, e não porque ficavam bem nele.

\- Não. Na verdade, são bem confortáveis. Eu já até esqueci de tirar antes de dormir uma vez.

Natalie sorriu, contente por vê-lo um tanto mais entusiasmado.

\- Sei como é. Eu já tive que usar um desses uma vez. É quase como um mundo novo quando você os tira.

\- Imagino.

\- Voltando aos exercícios. - limpou a garganta e entrelaçou os próprios dedos. - Você é um bom aluno, Thomas, vejo muito potencial em você. Talvez você só precise de um empurrãozinho. Sabe, o Red Leader tem um programa intensivo para quem precisa de auxílio para entrar em forma. Geralmente é usado para cadetes fora de forma ou que tem algum problema físico, mas também está aberto para aqueles que quiserem melhorar nos exercícios. Caso você esteja interessado… 

Tom deu de ombros.

\- Parece uma boa.

\- Perfeito! - ela sorriu. - Esses são específicos para quem frequenta minha aula. Eles começam duas horas depois dessa, tempo mais que o suficiente para que você descanse, coma alguma coisa e termine suas lições das outras aulas que eu imagino que tenha. Você faz alguma aula de línguas?

\- Norueguês. - ele disse.

Natalie reprimiu um comentário sarcástico, cerrando suas mãos em punhos uma sobre a outra. _Mais um para puxar o saco do líder._ Aquela pobre e ingênua alma.

\- Bom, terá tempo de sobra para resolver todo o trabalho que tiver e ainda descansar dos exercícios. O intensivo é relativamente mais fácil que minha aula, então imagino que você se acostumará rapidamente. Te desejo toda a sorte do mundo, Thomas.

Ele assentiu com um sorriso e foi para o quarto. Tinha apenas quinze minutos de descanso para refrescar a cabeça e se recuperar da aula do dia.

Ele começou os exercícios no dia seguinte, em um local muito familiar e, para contrastar com o aspecto diferenciado das tecnologias que havia naquela base, arcaico. 

Era uma academia. Afinal, que lugar mais óbvio para ganhar massa e treinar os músculos que naquele que tinha os aparelhos mais comumente usados e de resultados eficientes?

A turma era relativamente pequena para dar privacidade àqueles que necessitavam de ajuda. Tom estava junto a três homens e quatro mulheres, os quais, provavelmente, já faziam aquelas aulas há algum tempo, pois, logo que entraram, foram direto ao tipo de aparelho que queriam.

Foi só então que ele viu que havia uma lista de inscrição para usar os aparelhos da academia. Ele quase se deu um tapa na testa por não perceber isso.

Sendo o último aparelho a restar, ele foi para o de musculação, bem na hora que a professora entrou.

\- Podem esperar aí! - ela gritou, seu sotaque carregando sua voz. Ela provavelmente veio dos Estados Unidos. A mulher, Emily, pelo que dizia na identificação ao lado esquerdo de seu peito, tinha um cabelo cacheado armado preso por uma faixa, quase tão escuro quanto sua pele, o mesmo uniforme dos outros funcionários que Tom viu circularem pela base, e uma prancheta debaixo dos braços. O sorriso em seu rosto era amigável; talvez ela fosse menos exigente que sua outra professora. - Vocês são muito apressados, gente. Nem fizemos o alongamento ainda! Podem largar desses equipamentos e vir aqui pra frente. Um corpo não alongado não é um corpo feliz enquanto faz exercício. Como vocês se sentiriam se alguém derrubasse dois pesos de 50 quilos nas suas mãos logo depois de vocês acordarem? 

\- Mal? - um dos rapazes ergueu a mão.

\- Exatamente. Portanto, venham aqui pra frente e vamos esticar esses músculos e relaxar esse estresse.

O começo da aula seguiu com relativa calma, apenas alongamentos e exercícios básicos para melhorar a tensão. Emily era uma excelente professora. Quando começaram os exercícios pesados, que foi como seguiu o restante da aula, em sua maioria, ela acompanhava todos os alunos, um por um, de forma a auxiliá-los da melhor forma que podia. Algo realmente admirável, pois uma pessoa só cuidar de várias é muito trabalhoso, ou assim Tom julgava.

Aqueles exercícios eram bem mais simples de fazer do que a aula de Natalie, definitivamente. Tom preferia muito mais levantar peso e correr em uma esteira do que tomar porrada de um soldado claramente mais forte que ele. Era melhor para sua saúde mental também. Treinar para uma guerra podia ser muito estressante.

Ao fim da aula, era como se um novo Tom tivesse nascido. Ele se sentia revigorado, como se pudesse lutar contra o mundo todo e vencer. 

Aquela nova rotina com certeza seria interessante.

Ele só gostaria de saber realmente quando aprenderia mais sobre as linhas de frente e receber sua primeira missão. Era para o que ele estava mais entusiasmado, por mais que provavelmente não devesse. Afinal, ele sabia muito bem como estar nas linhas de frente podia se revelar algo assustador.

(...)

Os passos de Tord caminhando de um lado para o outro ecoando em sua sala era mais ameaçador do que seria em um dia normal. A cada um que dava era um milímetro do cu de Yuu e Yanov que trancava; logo não restariam mais milímetros.

O Red Leader soltou um suspiro pesado e se virou para os dois soldados sentados em cadeiras à sua frente com um olhar decepcionado, com uma mistura de raiva.

\- Eu achei que já tivéssemos conversado sobre decisões apressadas. - ele grunhiu, ominosamente encarando-os de cima.

Yuu engoliu em seco.

\- Nós só seguimos o procedimento… - disse, ao que foi interrompido por Tord.

\- Sem me consultar. Cada prisão por suspeita de espionagem e traição deve ser consultada diretamente comigo antes de qualquer coisa. Você, mais do que todos, deveria saber disso, Yuu.

O loiro apertou as mãos em punhos em seu colo e abaixou a cabeça, complacente. Ele não tinha nada para dizer, nenhuma desculpa. Aquilo foi sua culpa e ele sabia. Ele devia ter seguido o protocolo da forma correta e avisado ao líder sobre os suspeitos de traição e espionagem que capturaram. Na verdade, deviam ter feito isso antes mesmo de os pegarem. Ao invés disso, inventaram uma desculpa para afastar o líder da cena e fizeram tudo com as próprias mãos. Eles manipularam Tord. Ao mesmo tempo, no entanto, Yuu queria provar seu valor. Ele já fez tanta burrada no passado, tanto erros cometidos; ele daria tudo para conseguir se mostrar um soldado de valor para o Red Army. Mas, não, a cada passo que ele dava, só causava ainda mais problemas, não só para ele como para Yanov também. E ele só o estava tentando ajudar. Yanov não merecia estar lá. 

Ele muito menos.

O norueguês colocou a mão robótica sobre o rosto e exalou o ar pela boca. Se aquele dia já não estava estressante o bastante, Yuu e Yanov só estavam querendo deixar tudo pior.

\- Você tem sorte de ser importante pra nossa missão, ou eu teria me livrado de você faz tempo. - ele grunhiu, sua voz saindo de forma grosseira por mais que tentasse manter a calma. Ele precisava se lembrar de que, mesmo sendo um líder e tendo praticamente controle total do exército, ainda precisava tratar seus soldados com o respeito que mereciam. Apesar de não fazer um bom papel, Yuu e Yanov davam o melhor deles para favorecer o exército, mesmo sendo soldados bem mais fracos que vários que Tord tinha à sua disposição. Mas em contrapartida, também precisava ser firme. Seus soldados o conheciam bem o suficiente para saber que ele levava seu exército e seu objetivo muito a sério. Eles estavam a lutar em uma guerra, não podiam se dar ao luxo de cometer erros. Se ele não colocasse seus subordinados na linha, o trabalho ficaria com as garotas do conselho, o que poderia ser muito pior que ele. - A próxima merda que acontecer eu vou perder a cabeça e _os dois_ estão _mortos_. Eu fui bem claro?

Yuu e Yanov engoliram em seco e se entreolharam. O contato visual durou apenas um breve segundo, mas já foi o bastante para verem o medo e o pavor refletidos ali.

\- Sim, Red Leader, senhor! - pularam da cadeira e o saudaram.

\- Excelente. Agora voltem ao trabalho.

Sem precisar dizer duas vezes, Yuu e Yanov se retiraram da sala às pressas e deixaram seu líder sozinho.

Tord respirou fundo e largou seu peso na cadeira. Ele estava tão cansado daquilo tudo. Aqueles problemas pareciam cada vez mais frequentes conforme eles avançavam na guerra. É como se o universo quisesse que ele se estressasse por estar tentando fazendo a coisa certa.

Deus, eles precisavam ganhar aquela guerra. Precisavam. Tord nunca se perdoaria se todos aqueles sacrifícios que fez no passado acabassem se tornando à toa. Tanta felicidade, tantas memórias, tantas _vidas_ , aquilo tudo não pode ser para nada. Ele não deixaria que aquelas pessoas boas, que realmente se dedicavam para atingir seus objetivos e colaborar com eles, acabassem todas mortas. Ele faria o que for preciso para garantir isso.


	9. É assim que tem que ser

O tempo parecia voar na base do Red Army, muito embora pouquíssimo tempo se passasse de verdade. Tom sentia como se já tivesse feito mais de seis meses de aulas na academia e mais ainda no treinamento com Natalie, mas, na realidade, não passou de dois dias. Se bem que o tempo sempre era maluco em sua vida, então ele não devia estar se sentindo tão estranho quanto agora. Na verdade, ele nem devia estar _pensando_ nisso agora, pois estava no meio de uma briga com um dos veteranos. Não era nada demais, apenas o típico de disputa que a professora os colocava para testar suas habilidades.

Nesta, eles estavam usando bastões de madeira, como se simulasse armas. Quem conseguisse colocar a primeira no pescoço ou na cabeça do outro venceria.

Tom julgava estar indo muito bem. A mulher que o atacava, de pele branca e um lenço azul escuro cobrindo seus cabelos, o atacava freneticamente e ele sabia exatamente as posições em que colocar o bastão para defender-se do ataque. Da esquerda, direita, frente ou atrás, Tom, no impulso do medo de levar um golpe no rosto, conseguia rebater. Entretanto, não durou muito, pois sua adversária, no mesmo segundo em que seus bastões travaram em frente a seus corpos, girou o objeto que tinha em mãos, a parte de baixo enroscando atrás do de Tom, e jogou o corpo para o lado. As mãos do moreno se enroscaram uma na outra e ele foi forçado a largar o objeto, o que, no segundo em que ela endireitou a própria arma e bateu com a ponta em sua barriga, anunciaram sua derrota. Tom tinha perdido pela quinta vez seguida naquele dia.

Enquanto ele tomava a mão de sua adversária para se levantar, sua professora estava a roer as próprias unhas no canto da sala, forçada a ver seus alunos mais novos perderem uma luta após a outra. Suas esperanças pareciam diminuir a cada dia com aquela remessa nova de alunos. Ela precisava tomar medidas drásticas e rápido, ou o dia da provação chegaria e muito potencial seria ofuscado dos olhos de seus superiores. Entretanto, era muito difícil se manter positiva quando até mesmo os mais promissores acabavam no chão, mostrava que ela era uma excelente professora e também uma péssima professora. Como podia treinar os veteranos tão bem e os novatos tão porcamente?

\- Ugh, isso não está dando certo… - ela ajeitou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha e suspirou. - Veteranos, dividam-se em duplas e treinem o que começamos ontem. 

Tom assistiu com olhos curiosos aos alunos mais velhos - mais velhos por chegada - fazerem uma saudação e marcharem para o outro canto da sala. Era incrível como eles tinham tanto profissionalismo e uma forma impecável; ele sentia-se num filme de ação. Contudo, não pôde observar tanto quanto queria, pois Natalie chamou a atenção de seus alunos com um suspiro.

\- Eu não sou uma mulher desistente, juro que não, mas vocês não estão facilitando pra mim, soldados. Estamos há um puta tempo nessa porra de aula e vocês não parecem ter progredido _nada_! - ela exclamou, indignada. - Vocês têm habilidade e potencial, vejo isso em cada um de vocês, mas eu acredito que vocês não estão sabendo _o que fazer_ com ele. Vocês não podem se deixar levar pelos movimentos dos outros soldados e tentar copiar, senão se tornarão muito previsíveis e fáceis de derrotar em combate. Vocês precisam criar seu próprio estilo de luta, alimentado por algo que venha lá do fundo de seus corações, algo que os energize e empurre vocês pro campo de batalha, pra tomarem os problemas nas próprias mãos e a determinação correr por suas veias. Vocês precisam encontrar aquele incentivo, aquele fogo, lá no fundo de vocês e usar esse fogo pra alimentar seus corpos. Seja raiva, amor, dedicação, lealdade, medo, ódio, qualquer coisa, vocês precisam pegar isso e virar à seu favor. Eu estou fazendo sentido?

Os cadetes bateram com as botas no chão, braços colados ao lado do corpo e suas vozes ecoaram em uníssono:

\- Senhora! Nem um pouco, senhora!

Natalie soltou um grunhido e bateu com a palma da mão sobre a testa. Sua paciência parecia se esvair mais a cada dia com aquela turma. Seu corpo de vinte e cinco anos mais a fazia se sentir como uma velha de setenta e sete. Aqueles cadetes a estavam tirando do sério; alguns nem pareciam tentar, mas ela não podia abandoná-los e dispensá-los para a câmara do esquecimento quando o exército precisava de novos soldados, e muitos daquela classe eram muito promissores; corriam bem, tinham força ou simplesmente apresentavam um belo potencial. Ela não podia desistir de todos por alguns incompetentes! Para alguns, um pouco de terapia resolveria, outros, como foi o caso de Tom, exercícios extras para ficar melhor em forma. Mas, por mais que ela tentasse e indicasse e insistisse, nada parecia dar certo, como se seus alunos se recusassem a aprender. 

Todos tinham um fogo dentro de si, ela só precisava encontrar um jeito de trazer aquele fogo - que tinha certeza que queimava no peito de cada um de seus soldados - para fora. Agora só lhe restava encontrar um jeito de fazer isso.

De repente, a turma inteira parou de treinar ao ouvir o som de um alarme ecoar pela base. Luzes vermelhas começaram a piscar e o branco das paredes logo absorveu sua cor. Os veteranos, que já estavam acostumados com isso, imediatamente largaram os utensílios e viraram-se para sua mentira; mãos coladas aos corpos e costas eretas, um grupo de soldados aguardando seu comando.

A morena piscou algumas vezes, absorvendo a informação em sua mente, e, de repente, uma ideia surgiu em sua cabeça.

\- Um ataque… Isso é perfeito! - ela exclamou com um sorriso, como se a ideia de eles serem atacados a deixasse feliz de fato.

Tom curvou os lábios. Sua professora tinha perdido completamente o juízo, só pode.

Ansiedade se refletia claramente em seus olhos escuros ao se virar para seus alunos e seu corpo tremia. Talvez fosse a oportunidade sádica de acabar de uma vez com seus inimigos e progredir na batalha contra seja lá o que que eles estavam lutando contra, ou ela apenas gostava da adrenalina, como se estivesse em um filme de ação. Tom não tinha muita certeza se ele gostaria de saber.

\- Veteranos, vocês sabem o que fazer. Novatos, venham comigo! - ela ordenou

Com uma saudação, os mais velhos seguiram porta afora em direção às escadas para descer, enquanto Natalie levou seus cadetes mais novos com ela escada acima. Chegaram à uma sala onde janelas davam para o lado de fora, uma vista perfeita do campo de treinamento no primeiro nível.

O pátio estava vazio, exatamente o contrário do que Tom se acostumara. Sempre tinha alguma turma treinando, geralmente tiro, mas estava completamente vazio. 

De repente, de um dos edifícios ao longe, uma porta se ergueu e uma tropa de soldados armados marchou para fora. Eles seguiam para o oeste em um grupo formal, liderados por uma mulher de pele escura e cabelos encaracolados, que corria à frente de todos. Observando mais à frente de onde seguiam, um batalhão de soldados armados e três tanques surgiram no horizonte, preparados para atacar. E Tom finalmente entendeu a necessidade de um alarme.

\- Prestem muita atenção, soldados. - aconselhou Natalie. - Não é todo dia que vocês vão ter uma visão privilegiada dessas.

Os soldados do Red Army se posicionaram atrás de barracões de sacos de areia e se armaram, aguardando apenas o sinal de sua líder.

A de cabelos encaracoladosdos observava de soslaio a aproximação do batalhão inimigo, ao mesmo tempo que um prédio à sua direita. Acima deste, oculta pela bandeira do Red Army, uma sniper de cabelos loiros curtos, olhos claros e pele levemente pálida observava atentamente o campo de batalha através de sua arma. Em sua mente, contava os soldados e os segundos, assim como cada metro de distância entre eles e o batalhão. No primeiro segundo que observou uma granada ser retirada do bolso de um dos soldados e o pino removido, quase pronto para atacar, puxou o gatilho. O tiro foi certeiro, acertou a granada em cheio e a fez explodir no mesmo segundo.

E assim começou a batalha.

A líder do esquadrão abaixou a mão e seus soldados começaram a disparar no mesmo segundo, assim como os do inimigo. As balas voavam pelo campo de batalha como zangões, mas o Red Army tinha a vantagem; estavam no próprio território, protegidos pelas paredes da própria casa e com incontáveis soldados a sua disposição. Aquele ataque fora planejado de última hora, em um movimento desesperado. Não tinham tempo para recordarem-se de qual país estava prestes a ceder dessa vez, pois precisavam concentrar-se na batalha.

Os soldados de terreno baixo cuidavam dos soldados enquanto a sniper comandava os ataques por cima. Oculto, discreto: atira e esconde. Ninguém jamais os encontraria e pararia. Aos olhos de Tom, a batalha era quase certa para o Red Army.

O verdadeiro problema eram os tanques. Não podiam ser neutralizados por fora se não fosse por uma grande explosão, e eles não conseguiriam acertar as granadas na proximidade correta daquela distância. Alguém precisaria invadir e acabar com tudo por dentro, ou tentar a sorte com uma bala perdida, o que seria difícil com as portas fechadas.

A ansiedade começou a tomar conta dos cadetes, que podiam apenas assistir aos tanques começarem a atirar na direção do esquadrão enquanto este se retraía. Mesmo se outros soldados entrassem no campo de batalha, seriam muitos sacrifícios, e como foram ensinados nos níveis passados: o exército precisava priorizar tanto a efetividade de um ataque quanto as vidas de seus soldados. Um ataque direto não resolveria, pois ainda restavam muitos, e os tanques do próprio exército ainda demoraria muito para chegar e começar a atacar. Não havia possibilidade de vencer sem que vidas fossem sacrificadas. 

Ao menos era isso que Tom pensava antes de observar um detalhe no campo de batalha. Não exatamente no campo, mas acima dele, no prédio da sniper. Uma figura alta e encoberta em sombras andava ereta, como se os tiros não pudessem atingi-la. Seja lá quem fosse, com certeza chamou a atenção dos soldados do exército inimigo, pois estes rapidamente mudaram seu alvo para o prédio. Mesmo sob a ameaça de morte, a figura permanecia alta, até mesmo com um possível sorriso em seu rosto. E foi então que Tom percebeu que os tiros estavam sendo bloqueados. Não sabia como, mas nenhuma bala chegava lá em cima. Era quase como se a figura carregasse algum tipo de escudo invisível que protegesse o prédio todo. De repente, ela ergueu a mão, mais especificamente o dedo indicador para cima, imitando uma arma. Talvez um sinal, foi o que Tom pensou a princípio, até ver uma bala de verdade sair da mão da figura. Aquela era uma arma de verdade.

Os soldados que se mantinham encobertos recuaram para a base para se reagrupar, o que deixou Tom muito confuso. Até que ele viu três figuras saírem de dentro da base. Eram três mulheres, carregando nada além de utensílios na cintura e uma arma presa por um cinto em seus ombros. Elas dispararam de cabeça no campo de batalha, como se pouco se importassem com a morte, como se _rissem_ em sua cara. 

Os soldados do exército inimigo dividiram-se em dois: aqueles que atacavam o prédio e aqueles que atacavam as três soldadas. E nenhum dos dois lados parecia ter o mínimo de preocupação. Os snipers continuavam a atirar, soldado atrás de soldado inimigo caindo no chão, enquanto as três soldadas vermelhas ganhavam terreno. Uma delas, de cabelo raspado de um lado e pele negra clara, agarrou um dos corpos do chão e colocou-o à sua frente como um escudo, usando a mão que tinha livre para atirar contra os soldados restantes e abrir passagem às outras duas. Os soldados que avançavam contra elas, já sem munição, eram facilmente nocauteados com alguns golpes, sem necessidade alguma de armas. Um, dois, três, quantos eram não importava, todos acabavam no chão. Elas os agarravam pelos braços e conseguiam alterar o equilíbrio de seus corpos com apenas alguns movimentos de cintura e uma força a mais. Elas eram claramente mais fortes do que qualquer outro veterano que Tom lutou contra naquele meio tempo.

De repente, a que segurava o homem o atirou no chão e correu atrás de suas combatentes, agora sacando a arma em sua mão. A batalha sentia-se em seus últimos momentos, no segundo em que, dobrando a perna e abaixando os ombros, a de tranças no cabelo e pele muito mais escura que as demais acabou com os últimos soldados que guardavam os tanques com uma sequência de tiros de fuzil. 

O trio de soldadas sorridentes ergueu-se e seguiu em frente, um ar de vitória as acompanhando a cada passo, passo que logo se transformou em salto. Tom arregalou os olhos ao ver as soldadas arrancarem do chão com um único pulo, a terra debaixo de suas botas abrindo-se em uma pequena cratera com o impulso. O cabelo soprava em seus cabelos, deixando-os desarrumados para o momento em que pousaram exatamente em cima dos tanques. Com um único chute, as escotilhas foram arrancadas de suas trincas e arremessadas para longe, abrindo passagem para que entrassem sem cerimônia. O silêncio prevaleceu por uma fração de segundo até brilho e balas voarem para fora dos tanques e, uma a uma, as mulheres se erguerem para fora. Com um pé sobre o tanque, elas ergueram-se sobre o exército derrotado, anunciando a vitória para o Red Army com punhos para o ar.

Embora parecessem acabadas, o brilho que irradiava delas provocou gritos escandalosos por toda a base, até mesmo da própria turma de Tom, até mesmo de sua própria boca. Elas venceram. 

Ele estava tão entusiasmado pela vitória que nem percebeu a figura no topo do prédio retirando-se de sua posição, sua mão esquerda massageando a direita, como se estivesse com dor ou ajustando alguma coisa.

Erguendo-se atrás deles, Natalie sorriu e cruzou os braços.

\- É isso que vocês vão fazer: encontrar a força para rir na cara do perigo e vencer, mesmo quando a vitória parecer um sonho distante e cheio de sangue. - ela disse, orgulhosa. - Quando encontrarem o fogo dentro de vocês, vão poder fazer tudo que elas podem _e mais_. Vão pertencer à algum lugar e prestar seus serviços para proteger seus amigos e todos aqueles que amam. Encontrem esse fogo e um dia serão tão grandiosos quanto as soldadas do conselho.

A turma foi então guiada de volta ao nível inferior, todos cochichando sobre a batalha que acabaram de testemunhar. Tom não estava muito diferente, realmente ficou impactado com o que viu, apenas não estava a fim de discutir isso com seus colegas. Algum dia ele poderia ser daquele jeito: derrotar um exército inteiro com apenas alguns tiros e um chute. Aquelas mulheres eram incríveis, realmente; era um tanto difícil pensar que ele poderia chegar naquele nível. Era em momentos assim que ele se perguntava qual seria o papel de Tord naquela bagunça toda. Ele estaria no mesmo patamar delas ou estaria do mesmo jeito que ele: em um nível do qual não conseguia subir? 

Perguntas e mais perguntas encheram sua cabeça enquanto ele voltava para seu quarto. Chega de combate por um dia.

(...)

A vitória foi celebrada brevemente pelo líder do Red Army. Suas soldadas o deixavam com o coração pulsando em orgulho, sabia que tinha escolhido as pessoas perfeitas para o trabalho, contudo, um novo ataque significava o conselho batendo à sua porta. Como Paul e Patryck estavam fora, apenas as garotas restavam de seu pequeno círculo de corretores. Os cinco melhores de todo o seu exército, tanto em estratégia quanto combate e centralidade; cada um deles possuía uma qualidade própria que os destacava dos demais, mas uma coisa havia em comum entre todos: pressioná-lo após um ataque. Especialmente este de agora, que contava com um confronto direto com sua base. Eles foram descobertos e algo precisava ser feito com urgência. Seja lá qual fosse o país que os atacou - mesmo que com um exército tão pobre -, ele precisava ser combatido imediatamente. Ele não podia deixar seus planos serem frustrados logo agora.

A porta de metal da entrada de sua sala se abriu de súbito e uma figura irritada pisou duro para dentro da sala. A mulher de pele escura e tranças no cabelo, uma das combatentes que neutralizaram o ataque inimigo, fez seu caminho na direção de Tord. Depois de um ataque ou missão difícil, o norueguês não queria nada mais além de paz e silêncio para clarear a mente. Por isso, depois de muito insistir, o conselho liberou uma pequena verba gerada por missões solitárias do líder para construir uma pequena sacada em sua sala. Estando no canto do prédio, voltado para longe dos campos de treinamento e isolado de praticamente todos, a sala formal do Red Leader oferecia tudo que ele precisava para se sentir confortável para analisar o perfil de seus soldados e resolver a papelada que precisava. Logo atrás de sua mesa, escondida pelas espessas cortinas azuis, Tord tinha acesso a seu próprio espaço particular para clarear a mente e fumar um charuto sempre que precisasse, o que estava se tornando cada vez mais frequente, especialmente a essa altura da guerra. Era compreensível, pois sempre que a adrenalina de vencer uma batalha abaixava, a ansiedade do peso de todo o exército caía sobre os ombros do Red Leader. Mas, de tanto isolar-se no mesmo lugar, já não era complicado para que seus soldados o encontrassem. Eles entravam pela porta e seguiam diretamente olhar detrás das cortinas caso não encontrassem Tord sentado em sua cadeira, e o que a de tranças fez não foi nada diferente.

O som das cortinas movendo-se para o lado cortou o silêncio confortável que cercava o norueguês, expondo-o mais uma vez para seus deveres de líder. Às vezes ele pensava em se jogar da sacada e desaparecer do mapa, mas sabia que aquilo não resolveria nada. A única solução para seus problemas seria estalar os dedos com a manopla do Thanos, mas eles não tinham chegado nesse nível de engenharia ainda.

\- Boa tarde, Angela. - ele cumprimentou com a voz seca e raspada do cigarro, e tragou mais uma vez antes de virar-se para sua soldada, que não parecia muito feliz em vê-lo.

\- Líder, isso não pode mais ser ignorado. - ela cortou o assunto direto para o que interessava, sem tempo a perder. - Esse ataque só confirma o que já suspeitávamos: eles sabem nossa localização. Não podemos colocar todos os nossos soldados em risco, por mais que eu tenha que admitir que seu escudo é muito efetivo.

Tord se permitiu dar um sorriso orgulhoso enquanto acariciava sua prótese com a mão boa. Se havia algo de que ele se orgulhava muito em todos os seus anos trabalhando e comandando o Red Army, tinha que ser suas invenções. Ele evoluiu muito nos últimos anos, mudando de simples caixas que se transformavam em sofás à escudos impenetráveis e botas com ar comprimido. Embora os rumores e boatos que corressem sobre ele dissessem exatamente o contrário, Tord era um verdadeiro _nerd_. Se pudesse, ficaria o dia inteiro enfurnado em seu laboratório apenas estudando e criando mais e mais de suas invenções, uma mais extraordinária que anterior. E relevado seja o fato de ele, até agora, mesmo construindo tudo aquilo que seu exército usava, não chegou nem perto de criar seu famigerado Robô Gigante 2.0, motivo de críticas e dúvidas entre os soldados mais questionadores.

Angela soltou um suspiro e caminhou até o lado de seu líder, parando com as costas eretas quase à beira da sacada.

\- Líder, com todo o respeito, o senhor está demorando demais com suas promessas. A cada dia e a cada ataque que sofremos, mais os soldados ficam impacientes e esperando por uma resposta de seus superiores. Você os prometeu um robô gigante, mas não entregou. Em seguida, os prometeu uma arma mortal, capaz de aniquilar todos os inimigos à sua frente com apenas um poderoso golpe, e também não entregou. Eles estão começando a ficar impacientes; em breve, perderão a confiança no conselho.

\- E a confiança é a base de tudo em nosso exército. - ele completou, tragando mais uma vez seu charuto. Seus olhos cinzentos encararam a morena pelo canto do olho, seu corpo ainda virado para o horizonte. - Eu estou bem ciente de tudo o que está acontecendo, Angela. Não se preocupe, eu tenho tudo sob controle.

A mulher cerrou os punhos e bateu com a mão direita sobre a grade, o som também cortando pelo silêncio. Aquele realmente não estava sendo um bom dia para Tord e sua necessidade de manter a paz em seus ouvidos.

\- Pare de mentir e usar sua voz grossa pra tentar se manter por cima de coisas que estão além de seu controle! - esbravejou. - Você não visita os cadetes há _meses_ , não faz a menor ideia dos rumores e mentiras que circulam pelas bocas deles. Eles se concentram cada vez menos nos estudos e mais em como você está falhando como um líder; não entregando aquilo que prometeu. - ao ver Tord tragar mais uma vez, ela também sentiu uma leve vontade de fumar. Era uma pena que os problemas apenas se acumulassem naquele lugar, o potencial para criarem excelentes memórias para a causa pela qual lutavam. Na verdade, ainda era possível que isso acontecesse: que o Red Army saísse vitorioso daquela guerra e eles pudessem finalmente ter uma noite de sono decente. O problema naquela possibilidade era _a exigência_ para que a mesma acontecesse. Angela ajeitou uma trança atrás da orelha e soltou um suspiro. - Eles não ficarão satisfeitos com um robô dessa vez, líder. Precisamos fazer o soro.

Ao ouvir a morena mencionar o soro, Tord deixou o charuto de lado e jogou seu bom-humor pela janela. Ele franziu o cenho e conteve um grunhido no fundo da garganta, seria falta de educação descontar suas frustrações em uma de suas soldadas mais fortes por problemas pessoais, além de incrivelmente patético.

\- Eu sei, eu sei. Eu estou trabalhando nisso, eu juro. - essa foi uma das poucas mentiras que Tord insistia em contar todas as vezes que lhe cobravam aquilo. Em geral, sua política era de manter a honestidade intacta, assim como lhe foi ensinado desde pequeno na época em que viveu na Noruega. Embora aquilo aumentasse a sensação de culpa em seus ombros, ele sabia que era para o melhor. _Aquilo_ era algo do que ele jamais abriria mão, ao menos enquanto _estivesse_ em suas mãos. - Eu só preciso de mais um tempo e tudo estará resolvido.

Entretanto, por mais que sua voz soasse séria e convencida de si, a soldada estava muito longe de ser persuadida pelo discurso cheio de promessas e a mesma ladainha de sempre que saía da boca de Tord. Ela cruzou os braços abaixo dos seios e bateu o pé.

\- Já faz mais de seis anos que você clama saber a chave para vencer a guerra, mas até agora só conseguimos perdas e perdas. Isso não pode continuar assim, líder. Eles se revoltam mais e mais a cada dia com a falta de resultados positivos; se não fizermos algo logo, vamos nos ferrar bonito. E estaremos todos _mortos_.

\- Eu tô trabalhando nisso! - o norueguês esbravejou. - Tenham calma, por favor. Essa semana tem sido muito estressante para todos aqui.

\- Não é porque você tá estressado que tudo tem que parar. - Angela rebateu. - O mundo não gira ao seu redor, _Tord!_

Uma das regras das conversas oficiais do exército era a ausência do nome do líder. Aquilo era essencial nas conversas entre o conselho e seu superior, especialmente para saber a gravidade do assunto que discutiam. Era uma forma clara entre os membros, mas não para quem era de fora, de saber o que estaria se passando atrás das paredes à prova de som. Portanto, quando alguém deixava o verdadeiro nome do líder escapar, sabiam que o problema era grave, ou que alguém tinha perdido o controle da própria língua. Mas, se tratando de Angela, uma das soldadas mais sensatas de seu exército, Tord sabia que era o primeiro caso.

O norueguês abaixou a cabeça e soltou um suspiro, sem ter tragado o cigarro dessa vez.

\- Só… Me dá cinco minutos. Já falamos sobre isso.

Ela pensou em dizer algo, até a abrir a boca algumas vezes, mas acabou por ficar quieta e deixar a sala sem mais um único ruído. Se a expressão no rosto de seu líder indicava alguma coisa, era estresse. Angela sabia como aquele impasse estava deixando todos do conselho de cabelo em pé, e o norueguês não era diferente. Portanto, ela não se importaria de esperar alguns minutos para aliviar a tensão do ambiente; seria melhor para todo mundo.

No segundo em que ficou sozinho, Tord abriu a primeira gaveta de sua mesa e de lá tirou seu celular. Cinco minutos, era apenas isso que ele precisava para se acalmar e não entrar em completo desespero.

Os toques ecoaram em seu ouvido, repetidos, aumentando seu nervosismo a cada segundo. Tom sempre tinha o celular em mãos, até mesmo quando estava bêbado. Tord inclusive se lembrava de quando, há mais de quatro anos atrás, ele o ligou enquanto estava bêbado, o xingando por ter ido embora. Se ele não estava atendendo agora, algo importante devia estar acontecendo, como uma das aventuras que os quatro se metiam quando estavam entediados. Mas Edd e Matt não estavam em casa.

\- Vai, Tom, atende. Eu tô perdendo o juízo aqui. - o norueguês murmurou como se o telefone pudesse ouví-lo enquanto caminhava de um lado para o outro e mordia a unha do dedão.

Quando finalmente pareceu que alguém ia atender, a voz de Tom da mensagem automática foi um banho de água fria. Tord estava para desligar, mas acabou por continuar ouvindo. Afinal, cinco minutos eram cinco minutos.

_\- Você ligou pro Tom. Deixe seu recado depois do…_

_\- O que tá fazendo, Jeová?_ \- sua própria voz surgiu ao fundo, espantando-o por um segundo. Ele não se lembrava desse dia, muito menos de sua voz sendo tão raspada.

 _\- Gravando uma mensagem, porra, não tá vendo? -_ Tom esbravejou.

_\- Gravando o que pra quem?_

_\- Não é da tua conta, caralho!_

_\- Oh, o que vocês tão fazendo? É algum tipo de vídeo?_ \- Edd se intrometeu na gravação e, pelo som de movimento, debruçou-se sobre ele e Tom, provavelmente para xeretar no que estavam fazendo, como era o que ele queria saber desde o começo.

E, de repente, a voz de Matt começou a se aproximar, entulhando ainda mais o conjunto de vozes aglomeradas, como se já não estivessem o bastante.

_\- Um vídeo?! Eu preciso aparecer pro mundo ver meu belo rosto!_

_\- SÓ DEIXA UM RECADO DEPOIS DA PORRA DO SINAL!_ \- Tom enfim gritou e o sinal ecoou, cortando o conjunto de vozes.

Tord não conseguia mais conter o riso antes mesmo de a mensagem terminar. Ele podia não se lembrar muito bem desse dia, mas com certeza se lembrava dos gritos escandalosos do namorado no telefone.

Ele já se sentia um pouco melhor.

Após recuperar o fôlego e o ar em seus pulmões, Tord se recompôs e, aproveitando o tempo, decidiu colocar algo na caixa de mensagens. Ele já pagaria o adicional de qualquer forma, por que não deixar um recado fofo e meigo para seu namorado?

\- Ah, eu não lembrava desse dia… Ei, Jeová, sou eu. - o norueguês coçou a cabeça e abriu um sorriso nervoso e torto. - Eu só liguei pra falar um oi. Faz mais de uma semana que não nos falamos e eu queria saber como você está. Você encontrou alguma coisa pra fazer ou só tá mofando no sofá tomando Smirnoff? Apesar de que nós deixamos tudo no porta-malas do carro debaixo do sol e puta merda, Tom, não toma não, você vai passar mal. Ou toma, sei lá, eu não mando na sua vida. - ele pausou. Aquilo estava sendo um completo desastre. Ele não reconhecia a própria voz e o próprio comportamento, estava fazendo papel de idiota ao invés de mandar algo decente para Tom escutar. Por que ele não tinha simplesmente mandado uma mensagem ao invés de ligar? Agora estava pagando esse mico por causa disso. Era bom que seus soldados estivessem lá fora para não o verem daquele jeito. Suspirando e passando a mão metálica no rosto, o norueguês jogou tudo para o alto. Que importava se Tom estranhasse? Não é como se eles não tivessem que falar sobre isso uma hora ou outra. - Olha, eu preciso falar com você sobre um negócio. É sobre o Red Army. Mas não pode ser por telefone, tem que ser pessoalmente. Eu preciso passar hoje em casa pra resolver uns últimos assuntos, então, se você estiver lá, a gente conversa. Se não estiver… Eu dou um jeito por aqui. Talvez nos esbarremos em algum corredor, caso você tenha se alistado. - pouco provável, visto que Tord já não subia para os andares dos calouros com tanta frequência. Mas não há problema algum em sonhar, certo? - Enfim, me liga quando puder, ok? _Jeg elsker deg_.

Ao enfim desligar o celular, Tord o guardou novamente na gaveta, sentou em sua cadeira e bateu a cabeça na mesa, seus dedos agarrando seus cabelos e desarrumando todo o seu penteado. 

Deus, o que ele ia fazer? Seu dever como líder era colocar o exército em primeiro lugar, seus objetivos em primeiro lugar, _as vidas de seus soldados_ em primeiro lugar, mas, ao mesmo tempo, ele não podia evitar de ser egoísta. Pois, ao mesmo tempo que as vidas de milhares estavam em jogo, também estava a da única pessoa com quem ele verdadeiramente se importava. Independentemente do resultado da guerra, uma vitória jamais seria uma vitória se ele perdesse aqueles que amava. Ele não suportaria passar por isso. Não de novo. 

Ele precisava de mais tempo para pensar, além de discutir o assunto ao lado de Tom, pois não era apenas a opinião dele, como líder, que importava, mas também a _dele_ , que é quem verdadeiramente decidirá como as coisas andariam naquele lugar. _Se_ ele resolver contar.

A porta de metal se abriu novamente e Angela entrou na sala, agora com uma prancheta em mãos. 

\- Cinco minutos.

Tord suspirou e se levantou da cadeira, voltando a admitir sua postura de líder.

\- Eu vou conseguir o soro, só preciso de mais tempo.

\- _Quanto_ tempo? - ela imediatamente rebateu, impaciente. - Não podemos ficar sentados te esperando, líder. O mundo precisa de uma salvação e nosso exército é o único que faz alguma coisa. Se deixarmos as coisas como estão, não só nosso exército, mas _todo o_ _mundo_ cairá. É pra isso que fazemos alianças com outros países, pra começo de conversa.

Tord compreendia facilmente de onde ela estava vindo. Não gostava de lembrar do horror que foi ter que lutar sozinho, um pequeno exército, contra grandes e poderosos países. Não queria ter que passar por isso nunca mais. E não precisaria, se apenas tivesse em mãos aquilo que prometeu à seus soldados, a chave para ganhar a guerra. 

Mas… Ainda não.

\- Só me dá um tempo. - suplicou. - Prometo que acharemos a chave em breve.

A morena cruzou os braços e franziu os lábios.

\- Espero mesmo. O mundo está contando com você, seus soldados estão contando com você. Você é o exemplo. Não os desaponte, líder.

Tord assentiu de cabeça baixa e assim permaneceu até que o barulho da porta se fechando ecoasse por sua sala. Mais uma vez, ele estava sozinho.

Havia uma dualidade estranha em estar sozinho. Por um lado, Tord não tinha ninguém que constantemente falasse em seu ouvido, o peso de suas responsabilidades aliviava e ele podia refletir sobre o que fazer com sua vida para sair das furadas em que se meteu. Por outro lado, o silêncio também era sufocante e ensurdecedor, por mais irônico que soasse. O silêncio dava lugar a milhões de vozes que ecoavam como um enxame de abelhas na sua cabeça, ferroando cada pensamento e o prendendo em um labirinto dentro da própria mente, do qual ele não tinha chances de escapar, a não ser que alguém o atraísse do lado de fora. Ele odiava aquela sensação, e quase fazia o silêncio não valer a pena. O fato de ele ter um problema enorme em mãos não ajudava muito, pois era apenas mais uma adição à sua dor de cabeça.

Ele não podia entregá-lo, mas também não podia _não_ entregá-lo. Tom tinha algo que eles precisavam, algo que ajudaria a vencer a guerra com tremenda facilidade se fosse sustentado da forma correta. Tord já tentou pegá-lo uma vez, há mais de seis anos atrás, mas falhou. Seus soldados estavam começando a perder a fé nele, cada vez mais impacientes a cada sinal confronto e cada perda, e com razão, afinal seu líder os havia prometido um monstro forte que tornaria todos os soldados imbatíveis, além de aquela não ser a primeira vez que Tord falhava com sua palavra. Entretanto, seus soldados não sabiam o verdadeiro peso daquele problema, pois não apenas o monstro que o Red Leader prometeu era uma _pessoa_ , como também seu namorado. Tord não podia simplesmente abrir mão de tudo pelo que ele batalhou tanto para conseguir por uma pessoa, mas também não podia entregar Tom aos lobos sem seu consentimento e sem cuidado algum.

Esse é o problema de se manter segredos: uma hora, eles virão a tona, e alguém está certo de se machucar. No caso de Tord, _todos_ iriam se machucar. Ele, Tom, seus soldados, o conselho, seus amigos, a confiança que tinham nele, absolutamente tudo. Ele realmente havia cavado a própria cova, e logo precisaria se deitar nela. 

Entretanto, se pudesse ganhar algum tempo para que isso aconteça, ele o faria. Assim ganharia tempo para preparar Tom para a inevitável proposta e sua equipe para a verdade que seu líder vem ocultando há tantos anos. Ainda não era hora de elas saberem que a chave para seus planos estava dormindo bem debaixo de suas cabeças neste exato instante.

Tord suspirou e voltou para a sacada. Ou melhor, virou-se na direção da sacada, sem tempo de atravessar as cortinas até um soldado entrar por sua porta.

\- Líder, seu helicóptero está pronto. - ele disse com uma saudação.

Com tantas coisas na cabeça, o norueguês havia se esquecido que ainda tinha outros assuntos a serem resolvidos, e estes não podiam esperar _mesmo_.

Assentindo com a cabeça, o Red Leader deixou sua sala e seguiu o soldado pelos corredores da base, acenando com a cabeça para os soldados que o cumprimentavam, em direção ao último piso do prédio, onde seu meio de transporte o aguardava.

Subindo junto a mais quatro soldados, dois deles assumindo a posição de piloto e co-piloto, o helicóptero subiu ao som do piloto cantarolando uma música com os lábios. O lembrava um pouco de Edd quando ele voou de helicóptero pela primeira vez, há mais de seis anos atrás.

Tord adorava voar de helicóptero. As pessoas pareciam tão pequenas aos seus pés, quase como formigas; chegava a ser adorável. O vento nos cabelos em forma de chifres tinha gosto de liberdade, uma das melhores - se não a melhor - sensações que o norueguês já experienciou. Ele gostaria de ter a oportunidade de viajar assim mais vezes. Eles chegavam muito mais rápido também. Uma viagem da base até sua casa por terra, que levaria uma hora para ser feita, quando feita de helicóptero tornava-se apenas dois minutos. A desvantagem é que Tord não podia admirar a vista por mais tempo.

\- Preciso que me desçam naquela casa. - ele ordenou ao pairarem sobre a área residencial, bem em cima da casa para onde ele e os outros haviam mudado recentemente.

\- Quanto tempo, senhor? - um dos soldados que o acompanhava perguntou.

\- Quinze minutos no máximo. Só preciso buscar algumas coisas.

Seguindo as ordens de seu líder, o piloto apertou um botão verde e uma escada desenrolou da lateral do helicóptero, da altura perfeita para parar no chão. 

Os soldados ofereceram-se para ir atrás do Red Leader, mas ele os dispensou com um gesto de mão, descendo as escadas sozinho. Aquele trabalho não precisava de mais de uma pessoa. Era algo rápido, apenas entrar e sair.

Tord pegou a chave que escondia embaixo do tapete e entrou na casa. O lugar parecia muito mais assustador com as luzes apagadas; a pouca luz que entrava pelas janelas fazia uma sombra pelos móveis que dava um ar de uma casa abandonada, como se ninguém vivesse ali. De certa forma, não era incorreto, pois Tom havia se alistado e Edd e Matt agora eram refugiados debaixo das asas do conselho. A única exceção seria Ringo, mas Tom com certeza a levou junto dele e agora a escondia em seu quarto, trazendo-lhe o que pudesse pegar da cozinha, assim como as garrafas de água que distribuem após os treinos pesados. A poeira se acumulava pelos cantos e sobre os móveis, complementando o look fantasmagórico e sinistro da casa.

 _Esse lugar tá um nojo!_ \- Tord pensou para si mesmo.

De dentro de um dos bolsos, tirou um pequeno disco raso, um aspirador de pó automático, e o colocou no chão. Apertar um botão foi tudo que bastou para que ele começasse a fazer seu trabalho: limpar toda a casa. E Tord nem precisaria voltar para reativá-lo, pois ele sobrevivia à base de luz solar, que entrava de maneira incrivelmente fácil pelas janelas da sala e dos quartos.

Primeiro passo concluído, ele agora precisava ir ao próximo. 

Ignorou a presença do robô e caminhou direto para os quartos. Encontrar o que queria não levou nem dois minutos, pois sabia exatamente onde estavam. Do quarto de Matt, pegou um porta-retrato da escrivaninha, um espelho da gaveta, trocas de roupa e um pente usado. Do quarto de Edd, pegou sua lata da sorte, trocas de roupa, material de desenho e adicionou algumas latas de coca-cola da geladeira ao pequeno monte; ele precisaria aproveitar enquanto o acordo com a Rússia não estivesse selado e coca-cola fosse banida no mundo inteiro. 

Após pegar tudo, colocou os objetos em uma caixa de papelão e se preparou para deixar a casa; é claro que após adicionar comida de gato ao montante. Se Ringo estivesse vivendo da comida do refeitório, devia estar faminta.

Serviço terminado. O norueguês fechou a caixa e deixou a casa, usando aquela chave para trancar a porta mais uma vez.

Entretanto, antes que ele tivesse a chance de procurar seu helicóptero, uma voz chamou sua atenção.

\- Ei, Noruega!

Tord ergueu as sobrancelhas e virou-se para encarar Eduardo, ainda segurando a caixa na mão e mantendo seu olhar superior. Ele não o conhecia além da informação de que ele era amigo de Jon. Fora isso, eles sequer existiam um para o outro.

Para Eduardo era um tanto diferente. Ele jamais esqueceria do rosto do homem que matou seu amigo; do homem que matou Jon. Que ele ainda existisse como um fantasma pouco importava; era o princípio da coisa. Se eles não vivessem naquele mundo, ele certamente nunca mais veria seu amigo novamente, e depois de tratá-lo tão mal por tanto tempo! Nem teve tempo de se despedir naquele dia… Em suma, ele e Tord jamais seriam amigos, isso era um fato.

\- Posso te ajudar em alguma coisa? - perguntou o norueguês, usando o tom manso que sempre usava quando se referindo à cidadãos desavisados.

O de roupas esverdeadas não pareceu gostar muito disso, pois franziu ainda mais o cenho, se é que isso era possível.

\- Cadê o perdedor e os outros?

Informação confidencial, é claro, mas ele não podia dizer isso _àquele_ homem. 

Tord veio a descobrir que as pessoas eram mais burras que pareciam, o que obviamente era um problema, apesar de um charme para aquele mundo em que eles viviam - e não é como se o próprio Tord não fosse um imbecil. Entretanto, alguns não caíam tão facilmente em brincadeiras e trollagens que aquele mundo naturalmente os oferecia, e Eduardo era um deles. Falar manso não funcionaria com ele.

\- Por que você quer saber? - ele rebateu, colocando-se na defensiva.

\- A porra do carteiro deixou todos os pacotes do Edd na minha casa. Estão mofando lá há mais de três semanas. Eu não aguento mais aquele cheiro de coca normal e quero jogar aqueles galões na cara daquele mané o quanto antes.

Uma boa desculpa, se Tord precisasse dizer a verdade. Entretanto, isso não mudava os fatos e as obrigações de Tord como Red Leader: ele não podia revelar a localização de seus protegidos ou qualquer outro soldado. Revelar qualquer informação pessoal de qualquer soldado era antiético e invasão de privacidade, além de muito escroto.

\- O que o Edd e os outros fazem no tempo livre não é da minha conta. - ele disse simplesmente, voltando a atenção para a caixa.

Eduardo não era a pessoa mais inteligente do mundo, mas ele podia facilmente ver uma mentira quando esta estava exposta bem na sua frente. Ele não era cego.

\- Não venha com essa conversa pra cima de mim! Eu sei muito bem que você tem andado amiguinho deles nos últimos anos! Se você tiver feito algo com eles, eu juro… 

Tord, afrontoso, estalou a língua no céu da boca e arqueou uma sobrancelha.

\- Falando assim, até parece que você se importa com eles.

Eduardo voltou a ranger os dentes, tentando se conter ao máximo para não virar a mão na cara daquele norueguês filho da puta. Ao invés disso, engoliu aquele sapo e o encarou com os olhos semicerrados.

\- _Ninguém bate no meu vizinho além de mim_. - grunhiu. - Se você tiver encostado um dedo no Edd, eu arranco seu outro braço fora.

Ameaça à autoridade, uma infração grave do código do Red Army. Se aquele homem estivesse sob seu controle, ele seria castigado e expulso na hora. Entretanto ele não estava, e Tord não tinha nenhum poder sobre ele. 

Isso não quer dizer que ele não ficaria de olhos abertos.

\- Bom, isso não é algo com que _eu_ tenha que lidar, e, se me der licença, tenho assuntos importantes a tratar. - cuspiu as palavras e gesticulou com a mão para descerem a escada mais uma vez. - Tenha um bom dia.

Quando colocou a caixa debaixo do braço e um pé sobre o degrau, o Red Leader alçou voo com sua equipe, deixando sua casa para trás, assim como Eduardo, que remoía os acontecimentos que acabaram de se desenrolar.

Ele não estava nem tentando mais ser sutil. Aquele maldito exército tinha acabado de começar a aparecer no país e ele já agia como se fosse dono daquela terra. Depois que o Red Army fez um acordo com a Inglaterra, o símbolo que representava aqueles malditos chifres estava em toda a parte, só chegando àquela área recentemente. E o que era um dos motivos para Eduardo e Mark se mudarem em primeiro lugar foi arrancado deles, assim como Jon.

Como em um gesto de protesto, o esverdeado ergueu o dedo do meio para o alto e voltou para casa como se nada tivesse acontecido.

\- Ele foi embora? - foi a primeira pergunta com a qual foi agraciado quando bateu a porta.

\- Foi. - revirou os olhos. - Norueguês nojento.

Ele não estava em um humor decente para pensar naquele homem agora. Poderia se preocupar depois. Por hora, ele precisava cuidar de sua própria vida e tomar conta de seus amigos. Muitas tarefas ainda precisavam ser feitas naquela casa, tanto quanto fora dela, e os meninos precisavam dele. Edd que se virasse, pois ele tinha mais o que fazer do que se importar.

 _Falando assim, até parece que você se importa com eles_.

Eduardo grunhiu. Não, ele não se importava com Edd, mas se aquele norueguês metido pensava que poderia tomar seu lugar como a pessoa que fazia seu vizinho sofrer, então ele que tirasse a porra do cavalinho da porra da chuva, pois ele estava muito enganado. 

Ao entrar na cozinha, ele foi cumprimentado pelo rosto amigável do fantasma de seu falecido amigo, o qual esperava por ele bem atrás da parede.

\- Boo! - ele gritou, e Eduardo quase teve um infarto.

\- Jon! Puta que pariu, onde você tava? - exclamou, irritado.

\- Assombrando as cortinas! É muito divertido!

Por pouco ele não revirou os olhos. Precisava se lembrar de que aquela forma que ele assumia agora era culpa sua. Ele devia tê-lo protegido quando teve a chance, quando viram o foguete ser lançado na direção deles. Ele era um péssimo amigo.

Não. Não foi culpa dele. Foi culpa de Tord. Ele tinha o robô, as máquinas, o exército, o sangue nos olhos, foi ele quem fez tudo aquilo. Eduardo não podia continuar se culpando por algo que os outros fizeram.

Quando Jon morreu, por Deus, ele ficou inconsolável. Tantas coisas que ele tinha feito errado por seu amigo e não poderia dizer como sente muito, pois ele já tinha escapado por entre seus dedos. Aquela foi a primeira vez que ele segurou um cadáver entre seus braços, um morto de verdade. Eduardo entrou em completo desespero depois disso, um verdadeiro estágio de luto. Foi só três meses depois, quando Jon apareceu em sua casa na forma de fantasma, que as coisas pareceram melhorar para ele e Mark. Eduardo não teve tempo de passar por todos os estágios de luto, pois seu amigo já tinha voltado à seu cotidiano. Apesar disso, a experiência continuou deixando-o abalado; ele mal conseguiu aguentar por poucos meses, quem dirá superar completamente a perda - se é que superaria. E, mesmo com tudo de volta ao normal, não era a mesma coisa, pois Jon agora era um fantasma, e era tudo culpa daquele maldito norueguês.

Eduardo passou direto pelo amigo e voltou-se para a cozinha, instigando o fantasma a olhar pela janela, curioso para saber de onde vinha aquele barulho estranho.

\- Oh, aquele cara estava aqui de novo? - perguntou ele ao ver o helicóptero do Red Army voando para longe. - Deve ser algo sério pra ele ter vindo de helicóptero.

\- Não importa o que ele veio fazer aqui. - disse Mark, franzindo o cenho. Ele compartilhava dos mesmos sentimentos de Eduardo: desprezo e desgosto. - Nós temos mais o que fazer do que fazer perguntas que não podemos responder.

Aproximando-se da janela e mantendo os olhos no céu, Mark fechou as cortinas.

\- Talvez seja melhor ficar dentro de casa por um tempo.

(...)

Após começarem as aulas, Edd e Matt receberam uniformes, treinamento, cuidados especiais e, especialmente, dois quartos separados. Eles já não aguentavam mais ter que olhar para a cara um do outro por tanto tempo, estavam começando a pegar ódio um do outro; não que as coisas não funcionassem assim normalmente na casa que dividiam. Sim, eles eram amigos, mas qualquer um enjoaria da outra pessoa se estivesse presa muito tempo com ela. Foi o que aconteceu com Tom e Tord há tantos anos atrás e era o que poderia acontecer com Edd e Matt se eles tivessem continuado mais um minuto naquele lugar.

Edd passou pela porta de metal de seu quarto apenas dizendo “abre” - o que era uma coisa muito foda aos seus olhos - e seguiu para o elevador. A cirurgia de Matt devia acabar em torno das seis da tarde, o que era em cinco minutos depois do presente momento, e, conhecendo aquela base tão pouco como conhecia, ele precisava se apressar para dar tempo de se perder, achar um mapa e só então encontrar a sala certa. Mesmo estando em um lugar completamente novo, Edd ainda era um homem muito ocupado. Não ter nada pra fazer e procrastinar dá mais trabalho do que se pensa.

Enquanto caminhava pelo corredor e até mesmo após entrar no elevador, o assunto do momento era o ataque que a base sofreu algumas horas mais cedo, o inimigo sendo derrotado por três membros do conselho com muita facilidade.

Eles foram informados precariamente sobre o ataque, pela boca de outros alunos, pois Edd estava ocupado demais arrumando seu quarto para prestar atenção no furdúncio e Matt estava concentrado em permanecer inconsciente durante sua cirurgia. 

Seus problemas não eram de todo graves, mas ele insistiu em receber uma cirurgia completa para acabar com o mínimo de imperfeição que pudesse aparecer em seu belo rosto. 

Edd achava aquilo ridículo, mas quando o assunto era o egocentrismo de Matt, ele não gostava de colocar o dedo no meio. Da última vez que o fez, teve a infelicidade de acabar assistindo seu filme 100% para crianças, adequado para todas as idades, para toda a família aproveitar nos domingos depois de um churrasco.

Todos falavam sobre aquilo com tanta tranquilidade, como se fosse apenas algo da rotina, e sobre como eram sortudos de poder ver pessoas tão habilidosas como o membros do conselho lutando tão perto deles. Violência também era uma realidade da rotina de Edd, mas sempre era algo cômico, como jogar Tom em uma porta para abrí-la ou uma briga com um alien. Ele nunca esteve em uma guerra que as pessoas levassem a sério daquele jeito. Só o deixava ainda mais curioso para ver para onde essa história estava indo.

Apesar de tudo, Edd se sentia estranho em estar naquele lugar, sabendo das coisas que sabia. Não que ele tivesse informações sigilosas em seu conhecimento ou algo do tipo, mas seu primeiro encontro com Tord há alguns anos atrás realmente deixou uma marca em sua história. 

Ele não sabia na época, mas eles viriam a se encontrar novamente apenas um mês depois. Tord apareceu na porta de seus apartamento acompanhado de dois outros soldados e lhe fez uma proposta interessante: abrigo temporário em troca de respostas para suas perguntas, e ele sabia que Edd tinha muitas, especialmente após aquele encontro abrupto que tiveram. Aquela certamente foi uma semana interessante, em que Edd passou mais tempo em seu sofá conversando com Tord do que em aventuras com Tom e Matt. Sempre que chamavam por ele, ele os dispensava dizendo que tinha que dar atenção à Ringo, que estava carente e precisava de atenção exclusiva dele. Ele brincava com sua gata, é claro, mas também ouvia as histórias que seu velho amigo tinha para lhe contar. Ah, se Tom e Matt soubessem de tudo… 

Isso o preocupava às vezes, o quanto ele sabia sobre Tord que nem mesmo seu namorado sabia. Edd não o culpava por não contar, justamente por toda a confusão que isso poderia metê-lo, e Tom precisava consentir em saber esse tipo de coisa; tanto pela responsabilidade que isso trazia quanto pela experiência que ele já teve com assuntos relacionados ao Red Army sem saber. Se ele quisesse se informar sobre o trabalho de Tord, como o próprio já o havia dito tantas vezes, a iniciativa precisaria partir dele, e só então o norueguês abriria o jogo, pois era injusto que ele se metesse em uma furada sem saber os riscos que corria. 

Já estando com o uniforme, Edd era cumprimentado aqui e ali por alguns soldados, os quais o davam boas-vindas ao Red Army com um sorriso. Naturalmente, todos já foram informados que Edd e Matt eram casos especiais e que deveriam ser tratados delicadamente - não que eles fossem ser grosseiros de alguma outra forma - e cumprimentos eram a melhor forma de começar a fazer uma pessoa ser bem-vinda.

O moreno chegou à sala indicada com relativa facilidade, apenas parando de vez em quando para pedir uma ou outra informação. O lugar era dividido em dois: a entrada, onde, do lado de fora, havia alguns bancos, e, do lado de dentro, um balcão, uma série de assentos e uma televisão, assim como algumas plantas e quadros para decorar o ambiente, e a parte de dentro, onde, detrás de uma porta de metal, as cirurgias e operações aconteciam, um lugar onde Edd não era autorizado a ir. Parecia um verdadeiro hospital. Fazia Edd pensar no quão verdadeiramente grande era aquela base para ter tanto espaço assim.

Escondendo as mãos dentro do bolso, o moreno caminhou para o balcão, onde foi atendido por um rapaz simpático, vestido com o uniforme igual ao dele.

\- Posso ajudá-lo? - ele perguntou com um sorriso.

\- Sim, eu estou aqui pra ver o meu amigo Matt. Me falaram que ele ia sair da cirurgia às cinco horas.

O rapaz assentiu e, após digitar um pouco no computador à sua frente, entregou à Edd um cartão que o garantia acesso à porta. Ele o agradeceu e fez como ele o instruiu, sem reparar nas outras pessoas que aguardavam na fila.

Ao entrar, dois médicos, um homem e uma mulher, o aguardavam, já com pranchetas em mãos e um Matt inconsciente em uma maca atrás deles. A mulher, alta e de cabelos quase tão claros quanto sua pele, vestia uma blusa azul de mangas longas e uma calça preta por debaixo do jaleco branco, quase igual ao homem, o qual tinha as cores invertidas, pele escura e a cabeça raspada.

\- Edward Gold, eu presumo. - a mulher o cumprimentou com um aperto de mãos e um adorável sotaque russo. - Eu sou Tânia, coordenadora do hospital do setor C, e este é Luke. - ele acenou com um sorriso. - Ele é novato, estou treinando ele assim como imagino que o conselho esteja te treinando.

O de moletom verde arregalou os olhos, espantado e assustado.

\- Como você…

\- Seu amiguinho ali atrás me contou antes de desmaiar com a morfina. - Tânia respondeu e gesticulou com a cabeça para Matt, ainda desmaiado.

\- Oh. - Edd coçou a nuca e sorriu com o canto da boca. - É um prazer conhecê-los. Podem me chamar de Edd mesmo; só me chamam de Edward quando querem me dar bronca ou quando tô sendo assombrado pelo fantasma de alguém.

A loira e o de cabelo raso se encararam, mas não deram trela para a conversa. Aquilo devia ser um assunto um tanto pessoal de Edd, portanto não era da conta deles, especialmente como profissionais, que se intrometessem na vida de seus pacientes.

\- Pois bem… Então, quanto à cirurgia do seu amigo ali.

Edd engoliu em seco, sentindo algo de ruim na voz de Tânia. Matt estava claramente vivo, tanto que ele podia vê-lo bem ali, então não podia ser algo ruim de fato, podia?

Seus pelos se arrepiaram mesmo assim.

\- Ele tá bem? - perguntou, um tanto tímido e temeroso.

Para seu alívio, ela assentiu.

\- A cirurgia foi bem sucedida, ainda bem. Não houveram muitas complicações e o olho dele e o queixo estão novos em folha! - Luke disse com alegria na voz.

Entretanto, o sentimento ruim não ia embora, como se eles estivessem lhe escondendo alguma coisa.

\- Mas…? - Edd divagou numa tentativa de conseguir respostas.

Tânia e Luke se entreolharam, mas ele não pôde dizer se era algo bom ou ruim.

\- Percebemos algo estranho ao escanear o cérebro dele. - a loira disse, caminhando em direção à um computador com holograma que tinha no canto da sala, onde todas as informações que ela precisava eram mostradas.

 _Ele tem um?_ \- perguntou Edd em sua mente, seguindo-a ainda assim.

Com alguns movimentos da mão, Tânia acessou o arquivo do mapeamento que fizeram no cérebro de Matt, especificamente uma parte interna vista pela lateral.

\- Veja essa parte aqui. Esse é a região onde fica o hipocampo, onde as memórias são recebidas. Está tudo bem com ele, com um funcionamento normal, mas ele parece um pouco _inchado_ , digamos. Não está literalmente inchado, ou ele provavelmente estaria morto, mas é como se alguma coisa tivesse mexido ali. Como quando você tira uma roupa do armário e coloca de volta; ela já não fica mais como antes. Fizemos uma verificação geral, por garantia, e parece que ele tem uma porção de memórias faltando. Memórias que datam há mais de vinte anos atrás! Considerando que ele tem trinta e seis anos, isso é cerca de 66% de memórias perdidas! - ela exclamou, estupefata. - Eu sinceramente não sei como ele lembra do próprio nome. Verificamos o hipocampo e o córtex, mas tudo parece normal com o recebimento de novas memórias. Imagino que possa ser devido a algum trauma ou influência externa, mas não posso afirmar com certeza. Vamos avisar o conselho para prestar mais atenção nele e ver o que podemos fazer enquanto isso. Eu sugiro que você fique de olho nele também, afinal, ele é seu amigo. Se for realmente algo decorrente de um trauma, o melhor a fazer é a terapia. Enfim, como você está cagando e andando pro que eu estou falando, vou avisar uma de nossas soldadas para passar a informação lá pra cima.

Edd coçou a nuca, levemente envergonhado por ser pego encarando um quadro de flores na parede. Também estava preocupado com Matt, mas não tinha a menor ideia do que poderia ter causado essa perda de memória e quais memórias teriam sido perdidas. Além do que, ele continuou agindo normalmente com ele e Tom durante todo esse tempo, então não é como se aquelas memórias fossem importantes o bastante para atrapalhar seu dia a dia.

\- Em contrapartida, um dos efeitos colaterais da cirurgia é a juventude eterna! - Luke acrescentou rapidamente com um sorriso. - Ele não vai mais precisar se preocupar com ficar velho.

\- Deus, era só disso que ele falava antes da cirurgia. - Tânia revirou os olhos, contendo um grunhido. - Ele é sempre assim ou… 

\- Ele é assim mesmo, você se acostuma. - Edd os dispensou com um gesto de mãos e sorriu. - Enfim, como eu levo ele pro quarto dele?

\- O Luke vai te ajudar a levá-lo. Eu ainda tenho alguns exames para fazer com os pacientes lá fora, então não vou poder te acompanhar, entende?

Edd assentiu e acompanhou o médico em levar Matt para o andar de cima, o ruivo ainda aconchegado na maca de panos brancos. As pessoas abriam caminho conforme eles passavam e prestavam seus cumprimentos com um aceno de cabeça e olhares piedosos, quase como se esperassem que Matt tivesse algo grave. Era um tanto estranho, mas ele não fez muito caso disso. Devia ser algo pessoal.

Enquanto pegavam o elevador, Edd remoía o que Matt havia dito algumas noites atrás sobre os segredos que ele guardava. Sentia-se um tanto estranho de manter essas coisas ocultas do conhecimento dele daquela forma. O mesmo sentimento era compartilhado quando pensava em Tom. Já que eles seriam treinados pelo exército, não havia motivo para ele esconder toda a história dele. Ele só precisava esperar até que estivessem todos juntos. Edd, Matt, Tord e Tom, se é que ele gostaria de saber o que acontecia, afinal. De qualquer forma, não importava. Sobre _aquilo_ ele podia contar, só precisaria dar um jeito de ocultar todo o resto. E Edd e Matt saberiam mais sobre Tord que o próprio Tom.

Bom, seu amigo sem olhos sempre foi um caso a parte. Ele tinha a chance de saber tudo, mas escolheu a ignorância depois do Incidente. Edd seria muito cuzão de contar à ele coisas das quais ele não queria saber.

Ao chegar ao quarto de Matt, que ele decorou com desenhos seus antes de entrar para a cirurgia, Luke soltou um suspiro e se despediu de Edd, desejando-lhes boa sorte.

\- Assim que ele acordar, se estiver tudo bem, vocês precisam ir à sala do conselho imediatamente. - orientou ele antes de sair.

Edd assentiu e sentou ao lado de Matt para esperar que ele acordasse.

Ele se perguntava como estariam as coisas em casa. Ringo estaria sendo alimentada por Tom, é claro, pois ele não deixaria a coitadinha com fome. O próprio Tom é que era um problema. Edd não confiava nele para manter a casa em ordem; ele era bem irresponsável, principalmente quando estava bêbado. Ele se preocupava em descobrir que a casa pegou fogo quando voltasse. 

Se é que voltaria.

Ao seu lado, o ruivo grunhiu e lentamente abriu os olhos, sua visão demorando um pouco para voltar ao normal.

\- Ugh, onde eu estou? - Matt grunhiu, sentando devagar na maca e levando a mão à testa.

\- Hey, Matt! - cumprimentou Edd com um sorriso. - Os médicos fizeram um ótimo trabalho com o seu rosto. Tá novinho em folha!

O ruivo piscou algumas vezes, processando a informação.

\- Meu… Rosto…? Meu rosto! - ele arregalou os olhos e correu para encontrar um espelho. Ao colocar um em mãos, finalmente pode se ver. Ele estava perfeito. - Ah, garanhão, como senti sua falta! 

O de moletom verde riu enquanto via o amigo abraçar o espelho.

Ele o contaria. Em breve. Só precisava da permissão de Tord antes de tudo. Mas deixaria que ele aproveitasse a animação por enquanto.

Contudo, antes que eles pudessem sequer conversar sobre qualquer coisa, uma batida na porta ecoou pelo quarto.

\- Edward Gold e Matthew Hardgraves? - perguntou a mulher que os aguardava do lado de fora com uma prancheta em mãos.

\- Sim? - Edd arqueou uma sobrancelha.

\- Meu nome é Samantha. O conselho está requisitando sua presença em sua sala e estou aqui para guiá-los.

Sem muitas escolhas, eles a seguiram, se perguntando como exatamente elas sabiam que Matt estava acordado e já recuperado da cirurgia. Entretanto, aquilo era o de menos, pois quando chegaram ao local indicado, foram introduzidos à três mulheres com carrancas em seus rostos, como se tivessem sido duramente interrompidas enquanto falavam de um assunto importante.

A sala onde estavam parecia uma sala de reuniões, com uma mesa ovas e cadeiras no centro, uma televisão em uma das paredes e plantas e um filtro de água no fundo. Era quase tudo branco, com exceção da bandeira do exército que enfeitava o teto, o que dava um ar que misturava hospital com reuniões de conspiração do governo. Chegava a ser perturbador.

Samantha se despediu deles com um aceno e deixou-os sozinhos com o tal conselho, que parecia bem mais severo do que eles imaginavam.

\- Hum… Oi? - Edd acenou. - Eu sou… 

\- Nós sabemos muito bem quem você é, Edward Gold. - a mais alta dentre elas interrompeu, encarando-o fundo nos olhos.

\- Podem me chamar só de Edd. - coçou a nuca. - E esse é o Matt.

\- É um prazer conhecê-las, senhoritas! - o ruivo sorriu e ajeitou o cabelo, o que fez uma das soldadas rir.

\- O prazer é nosso. - ela retribuiu com a mesma felicidade.

A mais alta se levantou, cutucando as outras a fazer o mesmo, e todas fizeram uma saudação, com a mão direita fechada em punho no peito e uma leve reverência.

\- Ainda estamos em sua gratidão pelo que fez por nosso companheiro seis anos atrás. Paul provavelmente não estaria aqui hoje se não fosse você, Edd. - ela sorriu.

Matt franziu o cenho suspeitosamente enquanto Edd puxava conversa com os três membros do conselho. Ele conseguia pegar algumas informações aqui e ali sobre uma tal de retomada e um tal de Paul, mas não fazia ideia de como Edd acabou lá; ele não estava sendo muito objetivo. Aquilo, francamente, o irritava, pois quase parecia que eles o estavam diminuindo ao esconder dele algo que devia ser de conhecimento de todos. Fazia-o se sentir menos bonito, e ele era o mais bonito de seus amigos! Ele não devia se sentir assim! Talvez pudesse tentar arrancar mais informações de Edd mais tarde, mas, conhecendo o palhaço com quem vivia, duvidava muito que ele fosse responder alguma coisa.

A maior, batendo as duas mãos juntas, fez o silêncio se instaurar na sala.

\- Nos introduziremos à vocês formalmente assim que o Red Leader chegar. Enquanto isso, sintam-se confortáveis para pegar uma água ou se sentar. - ofereceu.

Os meninos mal tomaram um lugar nas cadeiras, que eram mais confortáveis do que pareciam, quando o relógio no pulso de uma das garotas começou a apitar.

\- Ele acabou de aterrissar. - ela disse. - Chegará aqui em quatro minutos e vinte segundos.

Dois segundos depois, a porta de metal se abriu e Tord entrou como se tivesse acabado de ser coroado rei.

\- Você errou por quatro minutos e dezoito segundos. - ele caçoou.

Ela bufou.

\- Não é minha culpa se as informações chegam atrasadas por aqui. Precisamos de uma antena nova. - revirou os olhos e encarou Edd de soslaio. - Talvez nosso amigo super-poderoso aqui possa fazer algo a respeito. Sua ficha diz que tem super-poderes, o que pode ser muito útil ao nosso favor.

Ao se virarem para os dois, o conselho e Tord perceberam que Edd e Matt os encaravam de olhos arregalados.

Edd já sabia de tudo aquilo, mas ainda lhe era um choque que ele algum dia encontraria o Red Leader daquela forma. Matt, então, estava embasbacado. Ele não tinha a menor ideia de que Tord era algum tipo de ditador, líder de exército, lutador de guerras. A surpresa era inevitável.

\- Ei, ei! Espera! - Matt esbravejou, levantando da cadeira. - Ninguém vai me explicar o que o Torm…

\- Tord. - o norueguês corrigiu.

\- … Tá fazendo aqui? Você tinha que estar trabalhando! O Tom estaria com vergonha de você!

Ele abriu a boca para responder, mas as garotas se intrometeram antes que ele pudesse.

\- Ooooh, Tom? É esse o nome do seu namorado, Tord? - a de cabelo raspado o cutucou com o ombro e o deu uma piscadela.

\- Ah, cuidem de suas próprias vidas! - ele resmungou, afastando-a com um empurrão no ombro.

\- Sabe, a Natalie mencionou um Tom esses dias no relatório dos novatos. - ela ponderou. - Disse algo sobre ele ter um par de…

\- Não estamos aqui pra falar de novatos! - a mais alta, que Edd estava começando a acreditar ser a líder dentre eles, bateu o pé. - Precisamos explicar tudo pra esses dois ainda.

 _Finalmente! Respostas!_ \- Matt agradecer à Deus e o mundo em sua mente.

\- Bom, para resumir, eu sou o líder de todo o Red Army, o exército que acabou trazendo vocês pra cá por engano.

Os dois amigos se entreolharam, como se esperassem por mais, mas havia apenas o silêncio.

\- … E?

\- É só isso. - Tord deu de ombros.

\- Eu achei que você fosse explicar melhor. - disse Edd. - Essas coisas não são fáceis de… 

\- Isso é incrível! - o ruivo gritou, um sorriso empolgado em seu rosto. - Você tem um exército inteiro só pra você! Vai conquistar o mundo tão rápido… 

\- Ah, não, não, não. - Tord negou com as duas mãos e um sorriso de dentes espaçados. - Não é essa minha intenção. Estamos tentando evitar o fim do mundo, em poucas palavras.

\- Então você é tipo um ativista!

\- Na verdade, não. Olha, é complicado, melhor deixar pra explicar quando vocês já estiverem prontos pra missões. 

\- Esse assunto é delicado demais pra falar com tanta casualidade, entendem? - consolou-lhes a mais alta. - Além do mais, nem fizemos as introduções ainda! Vocês já conhecem o Tord, nosso líder, mas devem sempre se referir à ele como Red Leader, exceto em situações fora do trabalho, como em casa ou na rua.

Os dois assentiram em compreensão e aguardaram que elas continuassem a falar.

A primeira, de pele escura e cabelos em diversas tranças, a que tinha acabado de falar com eles, se aproximou e estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-los.

\- Meu nome é Angela. - ela disse, esboçando um sorriso nos lábios. 

A próxima foi uma de pele negra, levemente mais clara que a de Angela, mas não tão branca quanto a da terceira. Tinha o cabelo raspado de um dos lados e o restante era castanho e liso.

\- Laura. - apertou a mão de Edd com firmeza. - É um prazer conhecer os amigos do nosso líder. 

E a última, loira de olhos verdes e pele branca, nada mais disse além de seu nome, carregado de um leve sotaque alemão.

\- Bella.

\- Infelizmente, Paul e Patryck estão em missão e não poderão se juntar à nós - disse Angela. - Mas tenho certeza de que os conhecerão formalmente muito em breve. Qualquer uma de nós está disponível para qualquer coisa que precisarem. Geralmente sou eu quem gerencia os problemas mais urgentes enquanto as outras verificam os problemas menores, então, se quiserem falar comigo, estou sempre disponível.

Enquanto elas continuavam a falar, Tord buscou um copo d’água para si e se sentou na ponta da mesa, no aguardo do fim das formalidades.

\- Voltando ao assunto, como vocês serão treinados pelo conselho, temos regras mais estritas do que os soldados comuns, visto nossa importância e a seriedade dos assuntos dos quais tratamos, então espero que vocês as sigam com precisão. - Edd e Matt assentiram. - Primeiro: vocês obedecerão ordens nossas durante todo o treinamento. Não quero tirar a autoridade ou o valor dos outros professores, de forma alguma, mas, se não nos levarem a sério, vão se arrepender.

\- É melhor fazer o que elas dizem. - aconselhou Tord. - Elas sabem mais que a maioria dos soldados treinados.

\- Recebemos uma boa formação. - Bella sorriu com um dar de ombros.

Angela limpou a garganta e continuou:

\- Segundo: o líder apenas se dirigirá à vocês em casos de extrema emergência ou assunto que lhe convenha. Ele é muito ocupado e precisa da agenda livre de intromissões e problemas supérfluos. Temos uma equipe própria para cada tipo de problema, então saibam usar os recursos que têm. Terceiro: não podem contar à ninguém sobre o que aconteceu antes de acabarem aqui. Sua vida pessoal é uma coisa, aqui, outra, e o ocorrido na prisão jamais deve ser mencionado. A única pessoa que tem autorização para isso são vocês mesmos e seus futuros psicólogos. Deixemos o passado para trás e sigamos com nossas vidas. Quarto: questionem o quanto quiserem sobre nossos métodos, mas, quando estiverem no campo de batalha, terão que seguir nossas ordens assim como as dissermos. Estamos lidando com algo sério e não podemos nos dar ao luxo da dúvida. Estão de acordo com todas as regras?

O de moletom verde encarou Matt de soslaio, o qual assentiu vigorosamente com um sorriso nos lábios.

\- Estamos.

Angela franziu o cenho.

\- Respondam direito, soldados!

Percebendo o ato falho, os dois rapidamente se corrigiram: bateram o pé no chão e fizeram uma saudação de uma mão.

\- Senhora! Sim, senhora!

\- Eles são bons mesmo. - aprovou-os. - Com certeza darão bons soldados. Sabe, Edd, seu poder seria muito útil para nós. Se todos tivessem a capacidade que você tem, os _poderes_ que você tem, vencer esta guerra será muito mais fácil.

Tocando no assunto de seus poderes, o ruivo se empolgou em contar sobre o dia em que Edd recebeu um raio de radioatividade na cabeça, virou super-herói e derrotou um monstro e seu maior rival. O próprio Edd podia ter contado, mas Matt sempre foi o melhor e mais convincente contador de histórias do grupo, sempre encontrando um jeito de convir a emoção do momento das melhores maneiras possíveis, portanto, o de moletom verde apenas escutou enquanto ele contava até os mínimos detalhes.

Enquanto isso, do canto da sala, Tord observava o interesse de suas parceiras na história com um sorriso recatado.

Aquilo era perfeito. Com Edd ao seu lado, não precisaria recorrer ao soro e colocar Tom em risco. O Red Army teria uma maneira de se armar mais que os exércitos inimigos sem colocar ninguém em risco, ele continuaria com sua credibilidade intacta, eles venceriam a guerra e tudo ficaria bem! 

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Tord se sentia otimista.

(...)

Os treinos passaram a ser mais árduos após o ataque. Sob ordens do conselho, as aulas precisariam ser mais rigorosas e exigiriam mais combate entre os alunos, a fim de instigá-los a melhorar a própria ritmicidade e o combate de um jeito mais efetivo.

Os alunos saíam quase sempre com dificuldade de andar, tanto pelas porradas que tomavam ou pelo cansaço dos músculos, especialmente os cadetes. 

Mas nunca era o suficiente, nem para a professora e nem para eles mesmos. A teoria de Tom é que aquele confronto que testemunharam deu um choque de realidade para todos. Mostrou à eles que eles estavam lutando para poder fazer o que aquelas mulheres fizeram: proteger seu lar de pessoas que queriam tomá-lo deles. E, para isso, tinham que se esforçar muito, ou nunca chegariam no nível delas.

Era isso que ele estava tentando fazer, apressando-se no aquecimento assim como todos os outros, para, logo depois, continuarem os treinos básicos. Eles tinham duplas agora, sempre um cadete e um veterano. Na visão da professora, isso os ajudaria a melhorar mais rápido, já que os alunos mais velhos sabiam mais e podiam dar conselhos, e, ao mesmo tempo, era uma forma de testar a força dos veteranos e confirmar se realmente aprenderam algo naquela classe ou estavam apenas fingindo.

Eles estavam treinando golpes simples com bastões na aula de hoje, recebendo dicas de como acertar em cima, dos lados e embaixo. Qualquer abertura poderia significar o fim do seu oponente, então manter olhos abertos era mais do que essencial.

\- Continuem! Mais rápido! Andem! Andem! - Natalie gritava com seu adorável e aterrorizante sotaque. - Vocês todos viram o tipo de coisa que precisam fazer para serem soldados de verdade! Então parem de corpo mole e comecem a dar tudo de si! Querem que seus amigos acabem mortos? Sua família? Seus entes queridos? Então comecem a trabalhar e deixem a preguiça de lado. Estamos em uma guerra e aqueles caras não terão piedade de vocês quando forem para o campo de batalha.

Sob os gritos da professora, Tom acelerava os movimentos das mãos, tentando de tudo para seguir os conselhos de sua veterana ao mesmo tempo que combinar com as próprias habilidades. Não era tão fácil girar a cintura e manter os pés parados, mas ele estava dando seu melhor. Dessa vez, levou muito menos golpes do que das últimas vezes, o que era um bom sinal!

Enquanto continuava ouvindo e movimentando os braços, a voz de Natalie ressoava em seus ouvidos, misturando-se a pensamentos e considerações que repousavam em sua mente há algum tempo.

Agora a relação social incentivada fazia sentido. Era uma forma de forçar as pessoas a criar laços e conexões com os outros combatentes a fim de inspirá-los a dar tudo de si. Uma vez conectados emocionalmente, aquelas pessoas, mesmo aquelas cuja vida fora da base não existia, teriam pelo que lutar. Nenhum soldado ficaria para trás e eles dariam seus corações à causa, tudo para proteger a jóia que cultivaram naquele lugar. Eles fizeram amigos, colegas e tinham um enorme apreço pelos professores, o que tornava deixá-los para trás ainda mais difícil. Era esse o ponto: dar aos soldados algo pelo lutar, até mesmo aqueles que não tinham mais nada.

Ao som das palmas de Natalie, as lutas acabaram, mas não sem que a veterana de Tom o derrubasse no chão com apenas um movimento de seu bastão. A aula estava acabada e os alunos foram dispensados de volta para seus quartos.

Tom resolveu dispensar a aula de academia por hoje. Estava cansado demais para fazer qualquer outro exercício que seja, nem que fosse uma simples aula de língua estrangeira. Ele ia matar aula mesmo e foda-se. Não falou com ninguém durante o caminho até seu quarto, apenas seguiu em silêncio e se jogou na cama quando a porta se abriu. 

Ele não estava mais a fim de fazer qualquer coisa que seja, nem mesmo jantar. Se pudesse apenas dormir e acordar em sua cama de volta em casa junto a Edd e Matt, estaria mais do que feliz. Estar naquele exército dava trabalho, ele não estava acostumado a tanto. E ele ainda não tinha achado seu fogo, pra ajudar mais ainda. Não conseguia pensar em nada que o pudesse impulsionar a derrotar um veterano e impressionar sua professora.

Em todo o tempo que passou pensando no tal fogo, só teve uma ideia, mas ele não gostava nadinha dela. Entretanto, não tinha muitas outras opções para considerar. O combate seria no dia seguinte e ele seria humilhado na certa se perdesse na frente de todos os outros alunos. Ele precisava fazer alguma coisa.

Com o restante de força que lhe restava, Tom virou de cara para o teto e suspirou, ignorando Ringo, que lambia sua mão.

_O que me impulsiona…._

Raiva. Ele precisava sentir raiva. Se tinha algo em sua vida que o impulsionava a adquirir forças para lutar e de fato vencer, era raiva. Quando aquela emoção o invadia, Tom era capaz de fazer coisas com uma força que ele não tinha em seu estado neutro. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, conseguir um nível de raiva assim custava caro, especialmente em suas circunstâncias.

Ele odiava ter que fazer isso, mais do que tudo, mas se quisesse continuar naquele maldito exército - coisa da qual já estava se arrependendo -, ele precisaria entrar em contato com seu lado que mais temia. Um lado que nem mesmo ele podia controlar.

Não precisava de muito. Apenas um seria o bastante. Liberar a besta completamente traria consequências nas quais nem ele gostaria de pensar. Se fosse realmente fazer isso, precisaria se conter o máximo que podia. Era uma pena que ele não tinha sua Smirnoff para ajudá-lo.

Obviamente ele não faria isso no quarto. Teria que ser muito estúpido para isso. Se algo desse errado, ao menos a professora e os alunos o poderiam derrubar, enquanto que, se isso acontecesse no andar residencial, era mais improvável. De qualquer forma, ele podia lidar com isso depois. Por hora, queria apenas relaxar em sua cama e checar suas mensagens.

Tom acabou por se surpreender ao ver uma notificação de ligação perdida de Tord. Eles não se falavam já há algum tempo, ambos provavelmente muito ocupados com suas respectivas tarefas. Ele começou a ficar preocupado, pois não era comum para eles se afastarem daquela forma, não sem o outro perceber. Se sentia mal de não ter dado notícias ao namorado, e irritado por também não receber notícias dele. Ao menos um deles se lembrou do outro no final.

Apertou um botão e colocou o celular no ouvido, ouvindo atentamente os barulhos de fundo até a ligação ser atendida.

\- Você me ligou. - disse após os cumprimentos. - Algum problema?

\- _Nada, min kjærlighet, só estava com saudades._ \- ele conseguia quase ouvir o sorriso de Tord em seu rosto.

Tom murmurou. Então ele realmente havia pecado nesses aspecto em não dar notícias ao norueguês. Precisava compensá-lo depois. Talvez, quando pegasse seu fim de semana de férias, pudesse planejar algo para fazerem juntos.

\- Você ouviu do Edd e do Matt ultimamente? - mudou de assunto. - Me disseram que eles foram encontrados, mas não me falaram mais nada.

Tord batucou levemente com os dedos do outro lado da linha, como se estivesse mordendo um lápis enquanto pensava, antes de responder.

\- _Eles foram encontrados por soldados do Red Army. O protocolo diz que, nos casos de gente desaparecida, devemos acompanhá-los em terapia pra caso algo tenha acontecido e precisem de tratamento. Procedimento padrão._

Isso era bom. Tord sabia sobre eles e onde estavam, o que significava que Tom não tinha que se preocupar.

\- E eu não posso falar com eles?

\- _É algo bem sigiloso e discreto. Geralmente afastamos contato de fora até a pessoa recuperar um pouco o fôlego e se sentir confortável pra ver alguém. É tudo sob decisão do paciente. Se eles quiserem falar com você, tenha certeza que vão te ligar._ _Assim que permitirem, você vai ser a primeira pessoa permitida a vê-los, eu prometo._

Tom sorriu. Ao menos um problema estava resolvido.

\- Você encontrou com eles?

Uma risada seca ecoou.

\- _Digamos que eu sou o encarregado de apresentar as pessoas ao exército nesses casos mais extremos._ \- disse ele, orgulho enlaçado em sua voz. - _Não se preocupe, já disse que você está bem._

Outro problema a menos. Agora, para tratar dos assuntos pelos quais Tom ligou.

\- Enfim, o que é que você queria falar comigo? Você disse que era pra matar a saudade, mas você costuma mandar mensagem, não ligar. - ele sabia disso pois era _ele_ quem ligava nesses casos.

Tord ficou estranhamente quieto por um tempo, o que gelou a espinha de Tom por um segundo. E o que veio em seguida não ajudou em nada.

\- _Não posso falar por telefone_.

O de olhos inexistentes trouxe Ringo para seu colo, acariciando suas orelhas numa tentativa de se distrair enquanto tirava um salmão de seus bolsos.

\- É tão urgente assim?

\- _Mais ou menos. Urgente? Não. Importante? Sim. Esse assunto em específico será melhor discutido cara a cara_. - explicou ele e Tom fez que sim com a cabeça. - _Sabe, você não estava em casa quando eu fui lá hoje._

Tom parou de respirar.

Tord tinha voltado para casa e a encontrou vazia, obviamente, pois ninguém deveria estar lá, considerando as circunstâncias. O motivo disso, pela parte de Tom, estava mais do que óbvio.

\- _Você se alistou, não é?_

\- É, eu me alistei. - suspirou. - Tô no meu quarto agora. Alojamento D, sexto andar, quarto trinta e sete.

Tord guardou os números em nota mental, embora não pudesse simplesmente aparecer na frente do quarto de Tom à hora que quisesse.

Ele já sabia que ele estava lá, mas ainda parecia surreal. Tom estava ali. Na sua base. No seu exército. Tom logo se juntaria às tropas e lutaria junto a ele e a muitos outros pela causa que tinham em comum. 

Parte de si estava ansioso para encontrá-lo e lutar ao seu lado, mas a outra o mandava parar de ser um imbecil e pensar que ele o estava mandando pra morte. Uma terceira parte xingava a segunda por ser pessimista e ferir seu orgulho como se ele não fosse nada. Outra quarta mandava as outras três calarem a boca, pois ele queria se concentrar em seu jogo de pôquer. E, em um segundo, sua mente virou uma batalha de Tords imaginários se enchendo de porrada.

Tom tomou o silêncio do namorado como um sinal para que ele dissesse algo a mais.

\- Quando eu posso te ver? Você tá nessa base, não tá?

O norueguês piscou fortemente para sair do transe e rapidamente respondeu.

\- _É, eu tô. Mas não sei se vou poder te ver tão cedo. Tenho um monte de pepino pra resolver._

\- Tá tudo bem. Eu entendo.

Mas não estava tudo bem. Os dois sabiam disso. Eles estavam passando muito tempo afastados um do outro, mesmo que parecesse pouco. Nenhum dos dois queria acabar se afastando por falta de tempo, especialmente considerando tudo que aconteceu nos anos passados, quando ainda eram jovens e bebiam antes de atingir a idade ideal.

\- Jeg savner deg. - Tord murmurou no telefone.

O de olhos inexistentes abriu um sorriso fraco. Ele amava quando Tord falava em norueguês.

\- _Jeg savner deg også._

\- _Tá aprendendo norueguês?_ \- o entusiasmo de Tord ao fazer a pergunta fez Tom rir.

\- É meio complicado, mas eu me acostumo.

\- _Ah, agora eu quero te ouvir falando norueguês_. - resmungou e fez beicinho. - _Você não pode me mandar uma bomba dessas e esperar que eu durma em paz hoje à noite!_

Tom riu, mais alto e forte dessa vez, pouco se fodendo com a discrição que devia manter.

\- Eu falo quando você vier me ver.

Tord estreitou os olhos e abriu a boca.

 _\- Você é_ mau _._

\- Aprendi com o melhor.

O norueguês revirou os olhos, mas sorriu do mesmo jeito.

Infelizmente, ele teria que desligar, mas, enquanto se despedia de Tom, prometeu para ele, assim como para si mesmo, que tentaria entrar em contato com mais frequência.

\- _Boa noite, Tom. Vou tentar te ligar de novo amanhã. Me passa sua escala depois e podemos marcar de sair alguma hora._

Tom estava ansioso. Parece que passaram anos desde a última vez em que saíram juntos, e ele já estava se cansando da rotina do exército. Sair um pouco e socializar com pessoas que ele já conhecia faria bem para ele; voltar à um terreno estável e ao lugar onde morava o ajudaria a clarear a mente e processar de uma vez tudo que estava acontecendo em sua vida nos últimos dias.

\- Beleza. Boa noite, Commie.

Desligou o telefone e o colocou para carregar no criado-mudo. Olhando por cima da cama, encontrou Ringo brincando com o que restou em seu prato: o próprio prato, pois ela tinha comido toda a comida que Tom trouxe para ela.

\- Você tava com fome, hein, garota? - ele disse e esticou uma mão para fazer carinho em sua cabeça. 

Ela ronronava e lambia seus dedos com apreço. Ficar com ele não devia estar sendo tão ruim quanto Tom imaginava, para sua felicidade. Ele se preocupou muito que Ringo pudesse acabar deprimida por não ter Edd por perto, mas ela estava seguindo como se não fosse nada demais. Ou isso, ou ela era uma excelente atriz, mas Tom preferia imaginar que ela só gostava da companhia dele. Seria uma boa mudança de ares, considerando sua paranoia com a forma como os soldados olhavam para ele quando ele tirava seus óculos para enxugar o suor com a manga do uniforme.

Ele tirou o visor e colocou no criado-mudo, lado a lado com seu celular, e o encarou por um tempo. Usá-lo não era nada diferente de não usá-lo, a única mudança era a pressão em seu rosto e o fato de seus olhos - ou a falta deles - serem substituídos por versões 2D pixeladas. Não chegava a ser feio, mas Tom ainda não se acostumou muito bem a eles. A nostalgia que os pixels traziam, da época em que ele gostava de jogar tetris nos intervalos da escola, era algo interessante, mas ele preferia continuar com suas órbitas vazias. Ao menos aquilo só se seguiria até ele marcar a cirurgia, e logo poderia ter sua falta de olhos de volta, e seus colegas que lutem para lidar com ele.

Era estranho que houvesse uma época em que Tom tinha vergonha de seus olhos. As outras crianças do jardim de infância tiravam sarro dele e até tentavam enfiar coisas lá dentro, o que doía para um _caralho_. Se não fosse tão tímido na época, ele teria facilmente atacado os valentões com um giz de cera, da mesma forma que Tord fazia quando alguém o provocava pelo sotaque e mau uso do inglês. Ele ficava feliz em pensar que seus amigos não o julgavam pela aparência. Facilitou muito sua adaptação na escola. 

Mas por que ele estava pensando nisso enquanto encarava um maldito óculos no criado-mudo? Deus, ele era muito estranho.

Soltando uma risada aérea, Tom se jogou de costas na cama e cobriu os olhos com a manga do uniforme que esqueceu de tirar. Tudo que ele queria e precisava era dormir um pouco e esquecer de toda a putaria que ia rolar no dia seguinte.

Ao virar-se e se aconchegar entre os lençóis, Tom se perguntou qual foi a necessidade dele e Tord dizerem “boa noite” um ao outro sendo que ainda estava de dia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This are gonna get quite interesting next chapter forwards :)
> 
> Here is what the girls from the counsil look like: https://www.instagram.com/p/B92eprFpR5S/  
> Thanks for my cousin for drawing this for me <3 <3 <3 <3
> 
> Thank you for reading! See y'all on the next chapter!


	10. Chá da tarde com o Red Leader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This gotta be one of my favorite chapters to write so far, you'll see why.  
> Also, this might be the last you'll see of Natalie for a while, so I hope everyone that has read it so far has enjoyed her company for this short while!

**_Flaaaashbaaaack!!_ **

_Conforme as crianças iam chegando na classe, mais Tom afundava na cadeira, como se quisesse se esconder ou fugir. Aquele era seu primeiro dia naquela escola e ele não podia estar mais nervoso. Com certeza a professora o faria se levantar e se apresentar na frente de todo mundo, e ele odiava falar em público. Todos aqueles olhos o encarando o deixavam muito constrangido, especialmente por um pequeno detalhe em seu rosto que sempre costumava chamar atenção._

_Ele não prestava atenção nas crianças que passavam por ele, só se afundava mais e mais na cadeira e rezava para ninguém olhar pra ele. Ele só queria ser tratado como qualquer outra criança normal e poder pintar com os lápis de cor brilhantes que viu perto do cesto de brinquedos, nada demais!_

_Por sorte, trouxe seu melhor amigo junto com ele: seu ursinho de pelúcia, Tomee Bear. Seu pai o deu de presente quando ele ainda bem pequenininho, numa manhã de natal, e ele nunca mais largou aquele bichinho._

_Apesar de sua família ser de uma religião que não comemora o natal, seus pais se aproveitavam da festa do capitalismo para fazer um leve agrado ao único filho deles. E Tom os apreciava ainda mais por isso. Eles não precisavam fazer aquilo por ele, de forma alguma, mas ainda faziam esse sacrifício apenas para deixá-lo feliz. Seus pais eram os melhores de todo o mundo, e isso só aumentava seu apego por aquele bichinho tão sentimental. Ele jamais largaria de seu ursinho, nem quando fosse velhinho._

_O som da porta se fechando fez Tom tremer e morder os lábios. Ele engoliu em seco quando a professora entrou, colocando alguns papéis na mesa e sentando na cadeira. Ela imediatamente colocou seus olhos nele, e o mais largo e assustador sorriso surgiu em seus lábios._

_Tom estremeceu dos pés a cabeça._

_\- Classe, hoje temos um novo aluno se juntando à nossa turma hoje, como vocês já devem ter percebido. - ela gesticulou para ele, que se agarrou mais forte ainda a Tomee Bear. - Pode vir aqui se apresentar, meu querido._

_Vendo seus piores pesadelos se desenrolarem a sua frente, Tom não tinha outra escolha senão fazer o que ela estava mandando. Levantou-se de sua cadeira, ainda abraçado ao ursinho e foi até o lado da mesa da frente._

_Sua sala o encarava com desdém, alguns parecendo mais amigáveis que outros. Alguns, no entanto, pareciam amedrontadores, como o cara sobrancelhudo e o de queixo definido e blusa verde. Estes eram os tipos que mais colocavam medo em Tom._

_A professora, vendo o pequeno assustado, alargou o sorriso e se inclinou para afagar seu cabelo._

_\- Não seja tímido. Diga seu nome pra classe._

_Tom agarrou-se mais forte ao ursinho e murmurou:_

_\- … Tom._

_\- E quantos anos você tem?_

_\- Cinco…_

_A professora murmurou, ainda com aquele sorriso aterrorizante no rosto._

_\- E do que você gosta, Tom?_

_O pequeno levou o dedo ao queixo, ponderando._

_\- Hum… Eu gosto de… Brincar com bloquinhos, eu acho. Legos._

_Na primeira carteira da classe, um menino de blusa verde sussurrou algo para um de moletom vermelho, mas Tom não fazia ideia do que poderia ser._

_Isso só o fazia se sentir ainda mais assustado._

_\- Isso é muito legal, Tom. - continuou a professora. - Classe, sejam legais com seu novo coleguinha e…_

_Antes que ela pudesse terminar, uma menina de rabo de cavalo, lá no fundo da sala, a interrompeu, olhando fixamente para Tom._

_\- O que são seus olhos?_

_Tom tremeu, seus olhos se arregalando em choque. Seu coração começou a acelerar e Tomee Bear já não devia mais aguentar ser prensado contra seu peito._

_\- É! Parecem dois buracos no meio da sua cara! - adicionou outra criança, um garoto alto de blusa branca._

_\- Hum… Eu… Eu puxei da minha mãe. - Tom respondeu baixinho, sentindo-se envergonhado._

_\- E sua mãe era o que? Uma bola de boliche? - o menino disse com tom de provocação. - Você é esquisito!_

_As crianças começaram a rir, exceto alguns da frente, e Tom quis sumir._

_Ele não entendia. O que tinha de errado em sua mãe ser uma bola de boliche? Só faltava dizerem que seu pai ser um abacaxi também era estranho._

_Ele prendeu a respiração, tentando conter as lágrimas que ameaçavam escorrer de seus olhos. Era seu primeiro dia de aula e ele já estava se sentindo horrível. Já queria ir embora._

_A professora logo interveio:_

_\- Crianças! Crianças! Não é educado falar assim dos outros! Não importa o quão estranho, fora do comum, bizarro, nojento, abominável ou vulgar a pessoa seja, ela precisa ser tratada com respeito e gentileza igual a todo mundo._

_Mas ele só se sentiu pior ainda._

_\- Pode sentar, Tom._

_Fungando baixinho, ele fez como foi pedido, e esfregou os olhos com força ao se sentar._

_\- Ele é chorão também, não é? - ouviu uma das crianças sussurrar para outra, seguido de risadas._

_Ele devia ter ficado em casa. Ele sabia que não seria uma boa ideia. Nem seu ursinho queria ir, mas foi só porque Tom pediu com jeitinho. Ele queria ir pra casa. Queria voltar para o conforto do abraço de seus pais e a segurança de seu quarto. Ele não queria estar ali. Todas aquelas pessoas o encaravam como se ele fosse algum tipo de aberração, e sua vontade de chorar só crescia mais e mais._

_Tom não saiu da sala no intervalo. Ele não queria passar nem um minuto com aquelas crianças que só iriam o empurrar no chão, rir dele e tentar enfiar coisas em seu olho, assim como na antiga escola. E iria doer. E Tom não gostava de sentir dor. Nem um pouco. Especialmente em seus olhos._

_Ele mastigava o sanduíche que sua mãe fez para ele com os olhos caídos. Ele não se sentia nada bem. Só queria ficar sozinho._

_Até que esse menino se aproximou dele._

_\- Oi! - ele cumprimentou em uma voz feliz. Ele tinha cabelo castanho escuro, uma roupa verde e brilho em seus olhos castanhos. Era o mesmo menino que ele viu sussurrando quando se apresentou. - Eu sou o Edd! E esses são o Matt e o Tord!_

_Detrás dele, mais dois meninos saíram. Um ruivo de boné e vestes roxas e um menino de cabelos morenos claros em forma de chifre, pele incrivelmente pálida e moletom vermelho._ O garoto com quem ele estava cochichando _._

_\- Eu… Eu sou o Tom. - ele respondeu em voz baixa._

_\- Você quer sentar com a gente? - perguntou Edd. - Você tá todo sozinho e triste aqui, vem se divertir um pouco._

_Tom quase sorriu com a oferta. Quase. Ainda estava desconfiado demais para acreditar naquele menino que mal o conhecia, e que ainda estava falando sobre ele no meio da classe._

_\- Você não me acha esquisito?_

Igual a todo mundo?

_O moreno arqueou a sobrancelha, parecendo confuso. Como se Tom tivesse dito algo bobo._

_\- Claro que não! Você parece muito legal! E eu gostei do seu ursinho. - ele sorriu e apontou para Tomee Bear, que estava em seu colo._

_Tom murmurou, mas logo voltou a erguer suas defesas._

_\- Então o que vocês dois estavam cochichando? - apontou para Edd e o de vermelho, franzindo o cenho suspeitosamente._

_Edd soltou um “ah” e riu._

_\- Você disse que gosta de legos, e o Tord também gosta de legos! Achei que vocês pudessem ser amigos e todos nós poderíamos viver num castelo juntos! Seria divertido, não seria?_

_Tom ignorou a pergunta de Edd e encarou o de moletom vermelho, Tord, com curiosidade. Ele tinha um aspecto de garoto silencioso, misterioso, como se ele tivesse uma caixa de segredos ocultos que não pudesse contar pra ninguém. Ou talvez ele apenas fosse tímido mesmo._

_Ele parecia descolado._

_\- Achei que vocês tavam falando mal de mim. - o de olhos inexistentes murmurou._

_\- Não! A gente só quer ser amigos! - exclamou Edd._

_Saindo de seu lado, o de moletom roxo, provavelmente Matt, se aproximou dele e colocou uma mão em seus ombros._

_\- Não liga pro que os idiotas falam de você, Tom. Você é bonito do seu jeito, é o que minha mamãe sempre diz. - ele sorriu, e teria provocado um sorriso nos lábios de Tom também se não tivesse acrescentado: - Só não é mais bonito que eu._

_Tord revirou os olhos e bufou. Aquilo provavelmente era algo frequente._

_\- Mas é verdade! - protestou Matt. - Foi minha mamãe que disse!_

_Tom riu com a ignorância na cara de Tord quanto a insistência do ruivo. Eles pareciam muito legais._

_\- O Matt tá certo. - assumiu Edd, ignorando os dois atrás dele e se aproximando de Tom, colocando uma mão em seu ombro. - Você não devia ficar triste por ser diferente. Tipo o Tord! O Tord é chifrudo e não sabe falar inglês, mas ele é legal do mesmo jeito!_

_O de vermelho franziu o cenho e abriu a boca, incrédulo._

_\- Sei falar inglês, sim! - Tord esbravejou, a falta de habilidade com os verbos e o sotaque carregando sua voz._

_Ele era estrangeiro._

_Tom arregalou os olhos, curioso e surpreso. Ele era quase como ele, só que Tom não veio de outro país. Tord veio de outro país e, ele, de outra escola. Talvez não fosse apenas os legos que tinham em comum._

_Tom então se percebeu interessado naquele pequeno grupo. Eles pareciam tão diferentes uns dos outros, mas conversavam como se fossem irmãos, unidos desde o nascimento._

_Edd continuou os tapas coletivos focando em no ruivo:_

_\- O Matt é ginger, o que é basicamente um pecado. - deu de ombros._

_\- Ei! Minha mamãe disse que eu sou o menino mais perfeito do mundo, tá? - ele cruzou os braços e fez bico, claramente ofendido._

_Tom sorriu e voltou os olhos para Edd._

_\- E você?_

_O moreno arregalou os olhos por um instante e deu de ombros._

_\- Eu não tenho nada. Eu sou o bonito do grupo. - sorriu, orgulhoso._

_\- Dente torto. - Tord se intrometeu com um tom monótono._

_Edd arfou._

_\- Não tenho, não!_

_\- Torto, sim! Olha!_

_Tord agarrou a boca de Edd e tentou afastar seus lábios para mostrar sua dentição, mas estava tendo problemas com o moreno empurrando seu rosto, tentando afastá-lo._

_Eventualmente, conseguiu, e Tom pôde ver como os dentes da frente de Edd eram espaçados. Ele fez “oh” com a boca e Tord finalmente largou da boca de Edd, limpando os dedos sujos de baba no moletom._

_\- É só um pouquinho, nem dá pra ver! - protestou ele, cruzando os braços e empinando o nariz, como se copiasse Matt._

_Tom riu e, inconscientemente, soltou de Tomee Bear._

_\- Vocês são engraçados. - disse ele_

_Ao ouvir isso, Edd sorriu, exibindo seus dentes afastados com orgulho._

_\- Viu? Eu falei que podíamos ser amigos. E você vai querer ser meu amigo mais ainda quando eu dominar o mundo!_

_Tom franziu o cenho._

_\- Dominar o mundo?_

_\- É! Vai ser um mundo todo, só meu! E aqueles caras chatos que brigam com a gente vão trazer suco de uva pra mim e todos os meus amigos todo dia!_

_\- Ah, mas eu queria suco de morango! - Matt resmungou com voz de choro._

_\- Suco de morango também, então. - acrescentou Edd. - O mundo todo vai ser só nosso, e você_ vai _querer ser meu amigo quando eu dominar o mundo._

_Edd sorria com orgulho, de olhos fechados e com as mãos na cintura, mas Tom só conseguia olhar para Tord, que revirou os olhos e girou o indicador ao lado de sua cabeça, mostrando a língua pelo canto da boca._

_Tom riu baixinho, escondendo o som com a palma da mão._

_Edd tomou isso como um sinal do fim de sua apresentação._

_\- Então… Você quer ser nosso amigo?_

_Tom os encarou por um segundo. Edd, Matt e Tord pareciam ser muito legais e divertidos. Talvez não fosse uma ideia tão ruim assim dar uma chance._

_\- Quero. - ele disse com um sorriso e um aceno de cabeça._

_Edd sorriu e, junto a Matt, gritou “Yay!”, ambos juntando-se a Tord e puxando Tom para um apertado abraço de boas vindas._

_Ele não conseguia evitar e sorrir. Finalmente tinha feito novos amigos! Ele estava muito ansioso para passar seus tempos em classe com eles e brincar juntos na hora do intervalo e tudo mais que os amigos faziam juntos._

_Ele só não imaginava o quanto sua vida realmente mudaria com aquele encontro. Tudo por causa daquele estranho menino de roupa verde._

(...)

Tom acordou com o barulho do despertador, alguém batendo na porta e uma trilha de baba escorrendo pelo canto da boca. Seu corpo estava pesado e cansado pelo treino do dia anterior, mas, como estava no exército, não podia se dar ao luxo de voltar a dormir por mais cinco minutos. Levantou da cama e, primeiro de tudo, se dirigiu à porta, pouco se importando se estava de cueca ou não.

A porta se abriu com um simples gesto de Tom, revelando um soldado do Red Army com uma caixa de papelão em mãos.

\- Entrega.

Tom arqueou a sobrancelha e esfregou os olhos, ainda caído de sono.

\- O que é isso? - ele perguntou, completamente perdido na conversa.

\- Recebi ordens do Red Leader para te entregar essa caixa, não sei mais nada além disso. Violar correspondência é um crime muito grave… 

A porta se fechou antes que ele pudesse continuar.

Tom arrancara a caixa de suas mãos e fechou a porta, nem um pouco a fim de ouvir o blá blá blá formal dos soldados naquela manhã. Ele ainda tinha muito o que fazer antes de ir para a aula e não queria ficar perdendo tempo com um papo furado do qual ele já entendia muito bem.

Caminhou até a cama, tomando cuidado para não pisar em Ringo e deixou a caixa em cima da cama, abrindo-a com um garfo que havia furtado do refeitório por acidente há duas semanas atrás.

Não havia nada demais naquela caixa, nada que chamasse sua atenção, exceto… 

\- Roupa limpa! - Tom exclamou com felicidade. 

Finalmente. Ele estava cansado de usar o mesmo moletom por tanto tempo. Parecia que algo morreu ali dentro. Nem mesmo Ringo aguentava mais. Sim, ele tinha outras roupas que trouxe consigo durante a mudança, mas não tinha a menor ideia de onde podia lavá-las.

Tirou os moletons com um sorriso e levou-os ao rosto, sentindo o doce cheiro do amaciante que usavam em casa, acompanhado de uma estranha sensação de nostalgia. 

Foi quando percebeu o quanto de fato sentia falta de casa. Falta de Edd e Matt fazendo suas trapalhadas de um lado para o outro e Tord aparecendo com suas escalas completamente desorganizadas, sempre surgindo nas piores horas possíveis.

Tom fez uma breve nota mental de arrumar tempo para voltar pra casa e logo voltou a seguir com seu dia normalmente. Fez a higiene diária, vestiu o uniforme, e logo despediu-se de Ringo para ir à cafeteria, quase esquecendo seus óculos ao correr para a porta.

Dessa vez ele não seria interrompido durante a aula pelo estômago roncando.

Enquanto descia para o refeitório, encontrou-se com uma colega de classe no meio do caminho.

Ela vestia o uniforme feminino e um hijab branco por cima dos cabelos, tinha pele clara e Tom se lembrava muito bem da surra que levou dela há algumas aulas atrás.

\- Bom dia, Thomas. - ela o cumprimentou ao avistá-lo também caminhando para o elevador.

\- Bom dia, Leila. - ele respondeu, tentando ser o mais respeitoso que podia, afinal, ela era uma veterana.

\- Tá pronto pro combate hoje? Não vão pegar leve com você dessa vez. - ela abriu um sorriso desafiador com o canto dos lábios e o encarou de soslaio, segurando as portas para que ele pudesse entrar.

Ele coçou a nuca.

\- Vou tentar, né. É assim que se vai pra frente… 

Ela assentiu.

\- Bom, te desejo toda a sorte. Você melhorou muito desde a primeira vez que eu enfiei sua cara no chão. - riu. - Estou louca pra ver o quanto melhorou!

Antes que percebessem, o elevador se abriu, e, após chegarem ao refeitório, cada um seguiu o próprio caminho. Tom para uma mesa isolada no canto da cantina, com poucos outros calouros, e Leila para uma mais ao meio, com outras quatro pessoas fazendo as tarefas da aula de história.

Durante todo o café da manhã, Tom pensou em como seria o combate daquele dia. Ele estava muito nervoso, não ia mentir, cansado de sempre ser derrotado com tanta facilidade, sendo que ele supostamente tinha mais experiência que a maioria das pessoas ali. A carta que ele estava para tirar do bolso podia tanto melhorar como piorar sua situação. Só dependia dele.

Ele podia fazer isso, só precisava se concentrar, caçar alguma memória, algo que o deixasse irritado, e projetar no que estivesse à sua frente. Ele era muito bom em fazer isso, que custava fazer agora?

Quando chegou a hora de subir o elevador mais uma vez, Tom podia sentir seu coração pulando em seu peito. Ele tentou desesperadamente se acalmar, mas, considerando o que ele estava prestes a fazer, não era algo tão simples assim.

Chegando na sala, Natalie foi rápida em dividir os alunos e os preparar para o combate. Ela não queria perder tempo com aquele exame, não só por estar ansiosa para ver as brigas de seus alunos, mas também porque tinha um compromisso depois daquela aula.

Um a um, ela chamava um novato e um veterano para se enfrentarem na frente de todos. Eles tinham um espaço para lutar, sendo separados do restante da turma por uma parede transparente que se erguia entre eles sempre que ela apertava um botão.

Os resultados eram promissores. Os cadetes acertavam mais do que nas últimas classes, embora sempre acabassem perdendo. A melhora não podia ser jogada para debaixo do tapete. Eles estavam finalmente a escutando e lutando para acertar.

Quando chegou a vez de Tom lutar, seu corpo tremia com o nervosismo, mas ele fazia seu melhor para se conter e permanecer focado. Não precisava ganhar, só precisava acertar algum golpe. Ele nem tinha entrado na arena ainda e já estava querendo desistir.

O último veterano ajudou seu colega a se levantar e os dois passaram pela parede abaixada de volta ao monte de alunos, mais especificamente para o filtro que tinham no canto da sala para quem quisesse tomar água.

Tom ergueu-se junto do veterano escolhido para lutar com ele e ambos foram para as posições designadas, pegando dois bastões novos das mãos de Natalie.

\- O primeiro a cair perde. Sem segundas chances.

 _O primeiro a cair perde._ Um eufemismo do que ela realmente quis dizer. Cair naquela arena era como estar morto, uma derrota óbvia. Por isso Tom não podia se dar ao luxo de se deixar vencer sem lutar. Era uma questão de orgulho e força. Ele não se deixaria perder tão fácil assim dessa vez.

Com o clique de um botão, a parede voltou a se erguer, e Tom e seu adversário foram deixados sozinhos no campo de batalha, assumindo suas posições, apenas à espera do comando de sua professora.

\- Podem começar! - gritou a morena, e os dois partiram para o ataque.

O veterano era rápido, movendo os braços quase mais rápido do que Tom era capaz de companhar. Por cima, por baixo, pelos lados, os ataques vinham de todos os lados e ele tinha tanta maestria com as mãos que o sem olhos não conseguia nem imaginar como ele conseguia fazer aquelas coisas com as mãos. Era por pouco que Tom conseguia bloquear e rebater, mas não estava nem perto de ser o suficiente para conseguir derrubá-lo. 

Se quisesse realmente vencê-lo, e ele sabia que não poderia daquela forma, não quase encostado na parede, precisaria acessar aquele fogo do qual Natalie havia falado há algum tempo atrás. Só por um segundo. Não seria nada demais. Só precisava afrouxar um pouco as cordas.

Com um golpe, Tom conseguiu enroscar seu bastão no de seu rival e jogá-lo para longe. Foi apenas por um milésimo de segundo, mas foi o suficiente para desferir um golpe contra seu peito, o qual o mandou direto para a parede. Ele não caiu, para seu azar, mas o deu tempo o suficiente para recuperar o fôlego e se concentrar.

 _Algo profundo. Algo que venha de dentro. Algo que te impulsione. Uma_ raiva _que te impulsione._

Ele só precisava descontar sua raiva nele.

Quando o veterano recuperou sua arma, Tom já tinha começado a avançar em cima dele, desferindo-lhe um golpe por cima, do qual ele escapou ao rolar para o lado. Em um segundo, já estava de pé, mas o de olhos inexistentes estava em seu encalço. Não se concentrava no homem de aparência mais nova que a dele nem em seu uniforme. Em sua cabeça, tudo que ele conseguia ver era um garoto mais alto que ele, de aparência robusta e um sorriso malicioso no rosto, correndo em sua direção com um lápis de cor nas mãos.

_Vai doer. Vai doer. Vai doer. Vai doer. Vai doer. Vai doer. Vai doer. Vai doer. Vai doer. Vai doer. Vai doer. Vai doer. Vai doer. Vai doer. Vai doer. Vai doer. Vai doer. Vai doer. Vai doer. Vai doer. Vai doer. Vai doer. Vai doer. Vai doer. Vai doer. Vai doer. Vai doer. Vai doer. Vai doer. Vai doer. Vai doer. Vai doer. Vai doer._

**_NÃO ENCOSTA EM MIM!_ **

Tom segurava o bastão com força entre os dedos, focando-se em mexer os quadris ao invés de dedurar seus movimentos com a posição dos braços, assim como lhe haviam ensinado. Os olhos do veterano e da classe se arregalavam cada vez mais com cada golpe que Tom dava, seu rosto parecendo cada vez mais furioso a cada movimento. Seu adversário não mais atacava, apenas defendia.

**_Bom._ **

Cercando-o com os movimentos rápidos e ágeis, Tom obteve sucesso em encurralá-lo contra uma parede, da qual ele não conseguia sair, tamanha era a força com que ele fazia com seu bastão, como se quisesse enforcá-lo. 

Seus dentes rangiam e seus músculos provavelmente se romperiam se ele fizesse um pingo mais que fosse de força entre as sobrancelhas. Do ponto de vista do veterano, Tom parecia mais um monstro que qualquer outra coisa, uma criatura sedenta por sangue que acabaria com qualquer um que ousasse se colocar entre ele e seu objetivo. Ele estava completamente paralisado pelo medo. Não podia fazer nada mais que encarar aquelas órbitas vazias e rezar para que tudo acabasse rapidamente.

Tom desferiu um chute na perna do maior com o joelho, forçando-o a se distrair pela repentina dor e, assim, abrindo uma abertura para que girasse o bastão e fizesse exatamente o mesmo que Leila sucedeu em fazer com ele em seu último confronto: enroscou uma madeira entre a outra e, com um golpe, arremessou o objeto para longe, o único restante sendo aquele que estava em sua mão. Bastou um último golpe apenas para que o maior fosse arremessado para o outro lado da sala, o impacto de suas costas com a parede de metal fazendo um estrondo ecoar pela sala, abalando não só seus colegas como também a professora.

Tom, quase sem fôlego restante, encarou seu adversário jogado no chão, suas mãos largadas ao lado de seu corpo como se ele estivesse inconsciente. Ele não conseguiria levantar tão cedo.

A luta tinha acabado. Tom venceu.

Natalie apertou o botão para abrir a parede que dividia-os do resto da turma e os demais alunos imediatamente se esconderam atrás dela, temendo pela força de seu colega de classe.

\- Eu estou… Sem palavras… - ela aos poucos caminhou para dentro da arena, seus passos suaves e delicados. Quanto mais se aproximava de Tom, maior ficava seu sorriso, como se ela ignorasse completamente os alunos temerosos atrás de si. - Você conseguiu, Thomas! - exclamou com entusiasmo, jogando os dois braços para cima.

Enquanto ela se aproximava, Tom podia apenas piscar lentamente e olhar em volta. Ele sentia como se tivesse acabado de acordar de um sonho lúcido. A sala parecia girar em torno dele, seus sentidos completamente confusos e embaralhados.

Como ele tinha chegado ali? Por que sua professora estava comemorando? Alguma coisa tinha acontecido?

Ele precisava de uma Smirnoff urgentemente.

Um gemido veio do canto da sala, atraindo a atenção de todos, incluindo a de Tom. O veterano que devia lutar com ele tentava se levantar do chão, falhando miseravelmente em usar seus braços como apoio para equilíbrio.

\- Alguém pode verificar se ele está bem? - pediu Natalie, apontando para o pobre coitado que gemia de dor a sua frente. Ignorando-o completamente, ela voltou a se dirigir à Tom com um sorriso orgulhoso em seu rosto. - Parece que alguém finalmente encontrou seu fogo.

Tom arqueou a sobrancelha por um instante, ainda confuso, mas as peças rapidamente se encaixaram e ele retribuiu o sorriso enquanto coçava a nuca.

\- Acho que sim… 

Ela cruzou os braços e assentiu com a cabeça, discretamente encarando seus alunos covardes pelo canto do olho. 

\- Veem, classe? É assim que vocês devem fazer. É esse o fogo que eu estou procurando, o fogo que nós queremos que vocês encontrem. É o que vai levar todos vocês à vitória, assim como nosso amigo Thomas aqui conseguiu. - gesticulou para o moreno. - Mas, sério, alguém vai ver se ele tá bem. Ele não tá conseguindo levantar.

A atenção da classe se voltou inteiramente para o colega de Tom e, sob o comando da professora, ignoraram o de moletom azul e foram ajudá-lo.

\- Levem-no pra enfermaria se precisar. - Natalie ordenou por cima da multidão de alunos falando e se voltou mais uma vez ao de olhos inexistentes. - Bom, Thomas, está dispensado por hoje. Pode se organizar para as próximas aulas. E eu espero que você venha com essa mesma energia nas próximas aulas, pois vamos aperfeiçoar suas técnicas e deixar você ainda melhor do que você foi hoje, está bem? - Tom vagamente assentiu. - Ótimo. Agora sai da minha frente e some daqui. Xô, xô!

Ainda com a cabeça um tanto confusa, Tom fez como lhe foi ordenado, saindo da sala e ignorando os olhares que recaíram sobre ele. Sua cabeça estava em outro lugar agora, não podia se dar ao luxo de se preocupar com o julgamento de seus colegas.

Para sua sorte, os corredores estavam vazios, o que significava que ele podia grunhir e resmungar o quanto quisesse. Levou uma mão ao rosto e afastou a trilha de suor em sua testa com a palma da mão, limpando-a na lateral do uniforme.

Aquilo foi uma péssima ideia. Ele sabia que não devia ter feito aquilo, que seria um erro. Mesmo depois de tudo que aconteceu, ele ainda não tinha capacidade para controlar este lado seu. Na verdade, Tom nunca foi bom em controlar seu emocional; já era assim desde criança. Não é porque ele estava mais velho que agora seria capaz de tudo que quisesse. Realmente era uma pena que aquele lugar não tinha Smirnoff. Ele podia muito bem usar de algo para tirar sua mente dessa situação constrangedora agora, mas ele simplesmente _tinha_ que esquecer tudo no carro de Tord. Se tivesse levado tudo para casa, poderia ter trazido um pouco escondido no bolso da blusa. Ele só precisaria passar pela segurança.

Enquanto caminhava, tirou as mãos dos bolsos do uniforme e as encarou com os olhos vazios. Elas estavam tremendo. Fosse pela adrenalina ou pelo peso de tudo, ele não podia chegar no quarto daquele jeito. Não seria bom para ele que Ringo ficasse preocupada. Ele precisava se acalmar urgentemente, sem que ninguém soubesse que ele precisava de ajuda.

Com cuidado, tirou seu celular do bolso e abriu o contato de Tord. Mesmo que ele não pudesse falar agora, qualquer mensagem que seja, ou apenas desabafar um pouco, já o ajudaria e muito. Ao menos poderia se concentrar em outra coisa.

> _Pfv me diz q a base tem aspirina_
> 
> _Morrendo de dor de cabeça_
> 
> _Vc já sabe o pq_

Ele não escreveu muito mais além disso, então guardou o celular de volta no bolso e continuou a caminhar, tentando desesperadamente distrair seus pensamentos daqueles acontecimentos e da sensação de enjoo que parecia crescer mais e mais em seu estômago.

Tentou pensar em seus amigos e em como eles estariam lidando com estar naquele lugar completamente novo. Será que estavam tão perdidos quanto ele? Uma parte de si esperava que sim, assim não precisaria sofrer com aquela sensação desconfortável sozinho. Ao mesmo tempo, torcia para que Tord estivesse cuidando para que se adaptassem bem. Ele, mais do que todos, deve saber como era difícil se sentir confortável em um lugar onde nunca se esteve, e esperava que pudesse facilitar as coisas para eles.

Enquanto caminhava, Tom não podia sequer imaginar que, do outro lado da ala, a pessoa em quem estava pensando estava perseguindo outras duas, impulsionado apenas pela fúria e revolta.

Seus passos apressados ecoavam pelos corredores, como uma manada de elefantes em fuga, mas Tom simplesmente ignorou o som como se não fosse nada demais. Em sua cabeça, não devia passar de alguns alunos que acordaram tarde demais e agora estavam atrasados para a aula. Isso acontecia com certa frequência, especialmente entre calouros, então, na cabeça dele, não havia motivo para se preocupar.

Lhe foi rapidamente provado o contrário quando, antes que ele pudesse processar a informação, gritos ecoaram pelas paredes de metal e alguém se chocou com de frente com ele, tanto ele quanto o cara vindo ao chão.

Completamente perdido, Tom não fazia a menor ideia de quem era aquele cara ou o que ele estava fazendo em cima dele, ou porque estava correndo, só sabia que tinha batido a cabeça com toda a força no chão e agora seus óculos estavam falhando.

Excelente.

\- Ei! Cuidado por onde anda! - Tom gritou, empurrando aquele homem estranho de cima dele.

Ao sentar-se, limpou as cinzas de cigarro que tinham caído sobre ele, e o sobrancelhudo rapidamente se colocou de pé, murmurando desculpas com tamanho desespero que parecia até que ele estava indo tirar o pai da forca.

\- Desculpa! Desculpa! - ele murmurou, apressado, seus olhos desviando, desesperados, de um lado para o outro. - É que eu tô com pressa e… 

Antes que ele pudesse continuar sua explicação, e antes que Tom pudesse ler a plaquinha de seu uniforme - a qual, por sinal, estava de ponta cabeça -, ambos foram atropelados por mais um soldado, que corria logo atrás do sobrancelhudo.

\- Puta merda, de novo?! - Tom gritou, raivoso, ao encontrar-se mais uma vez com a cara no chão.

Levantou-se apressado, chutando os dois trapalhões com o pé e rapidamente tirou os óculos ao perceber que estavam soltando faísca. A tela estava rachada e algumas faíscas pequenas continuavam saindo da armação. Tom não queria nem arriscar a ver se estava funcionando.

\- Ah, merda!

Ele soltou um grunhido e se virou para os dois patetas jogados no chão, os quais agora estavam se levantando e finalmente tomaram consciência da merda que fizeram. O de cabelos mais compridos arregalou os olhos ao ver o estado dos óculos de Tom e levou as mãos à boca.

\- Caramba! - ele se aproximou, ainda mantendo sua distância por perceber a irritação no rosto de Tom. - Eu sinto muito! Sério! É que estamos com muita pressa! Eu prometo que pegamos um novo óculos pra você. É que agora não é uma boa hora… 

\- Não é uma boa hora pra que? - pronunciou-se uma quarta voz, a qual fez os dois soldados que Tom desconhecia pularem.

\- AAAAAH! - eles gritaram e tentaram mais uma vez correr, mas foram agarrados pela gola dos uniformes e jogados no chão.

Tom arregalou os olhos e deu um passo para trás enquanto Tord gritava com seus soldados e batia com as duas mãos na cabeça deles.

\- É O DÉCIMO AVIÃO QUE VOCÊS DERRUBAM! - ele gritou, seu conhecimento em inglês se esvaindo devido a sua raiva. Ele tropeçava nas palavras e atropelava conectivos aqui e ali conforme a raiva e a decepção cresciam. - VOCÊS SABEM O DINHEIRO PRA PAGAR TUDO? EU VOU DESCONTAR DO DE VOCÊS!

E acertou a cabeça deles com as mãos mais uma vez, Paul ficando com a prótese e Patryck com a normal.

\- Por que eu fiquei com a mão de metal?? - Paul choramingou com as duas mãos na cabeça.

Tord semicerrou os olhos e bufou, levantando uma mecha de cabelo que caía em seu rosto com o sopro.

\- Não seja por isso, eu dou nos dois. - ele disse, batendo com a mão de metal em Patryck.

\- AI! - gritou ele, agarrando a região atingida da mesma forma que o noivo. - PRA QUE TODA ESSA VIOLÊNCIA?!

O norueguês ergueu as sobrancelhas, pasmo com o absurdo que acabara de ouvir. Sem nem pensar duas vezes, bateu mais uma vez na cabeça de Patryck, mas com a mão real para não acabar o dando uma concussão.

\- VOCÊS ACHAM QUE DINHEIRO DÁ EM ÁRVORE? ESSA PORRA CUSTA CARO!

Tord pouco estava se fodendo para a atenção que estava atraindo para si e seus soldados. Ele já estava farto da incrível habilidade que Paul e Patryck tinham em derrubar os aviões que custavam os olhos da cara para conseguir. Parecia que não importava quantas vezes desse o sermão, eles simplesmente voltavam ao mesmo lugar e derrubavam outro avião. Será que eles não sabiam que esse não é o jeito de fazer propaganda do exército? Eles já tiveram que indenizar umas dez pessoas por conta das consequências da queda. Eles até começaram o apocalipse zumbi uma vez, com ele estando dentro do avião!

Dessa vez não foi durante a viagem que eles caíram, foi na volta. Tord estava acompanhando Laura e Angela no pequeno tour com Edd e Matt pela parte inferior da base, assim como os espaços de acesso restrito apenas aos soldados mais bem treinados, que eram realocados para os níveis inferiores. Foi quando estavam mostrando o aeroporto e onde guardavam os aviões que aqueles dois vieram como um foguete. Quase atropelaram todos os outros aviões que entravam e saíam do local e explodiram o em que estavam em cima de um dos antigos galpões. Não tinha nada que Tord fosse usar por lá, felizmente, mas ficou claro que a direção perigosa daqueles dois não podia mais escapar impune.

Foi quando o Red Leader resolveu tomar os problemas em suas próprias mãos. Já não importava se os demais fossem pensar mal dele, ele não podia deixar que aqueles dois continuassem saindo impunes daquela forma.

Tom observava tudo com uma mão na boca, tentando conter as risadas. Estava mais do que óbvio para ele o que tinha acontecido, e não tirava a razão de Tord por estar bravo. Agora, para ele, a improbabilidade daquela situação era o mais hilário, e justamente um dia após a ligação também.

Mantendo uma certa distância pelo cunho da discussão, Tom passou por trás de Tord, com os braços cruzados e uma sobrancelha arqueada, além de um sorriso travesso no canto dos lábios. Ele parou um pouco atrás do norueguês, em uma posição em que podia ver tanto sua cara de bravo quanto a de medo dos outros dois soldados.

\- Então é com _isso_ que você fica ocupado o dia todo? - ele caçoou, usando _aquele_ tom de voz que sabia que Tord odiava.

Os olhos do norueguês se arregalaram, chocados. Ele conhecia aquela voz. Imediatamente soltou os uniformes de Paul e Patryck, os dois soldados caindo no chão com pernas moles, e se virou na direção da voz, dando logo de cara com aquele par de órbitas vazias que ele reconheceria em qualquer lugar.

Era realmente ele.

\- Tom!

Tord foi rápido em deixar Paul e Patryck de lado e se jogar para cima de Tom, prendendo-o em um abraço apertado e o girando entre eles no meio do corredor, o pobre coitado não tendo outra escolha a não ser agarrar-se nele para sustentação.

Era realmente ele. Ele estava ali. Em seu exército. Em sua base. Em seus braços. Parecia até mais um de seus sonhos lúcidos. Nunca em todos aqueles anos ele imaginaria que se encontraria naquela cena: dando de cara com seu namorado bem no meio de sua base enquanto perseguia os dois idiotas que sempre derrubavam seus aviões.

O norueguês colocou o namorado de volta no chão, embora ainda o tendo entre os braços, e logo começou a enchê-lo de perguntas e a puxar conversa, como se não tivessem acabado de causar uma comoção entre os demais soldados que ali passavam. Para eles, nada mais importava.

Os dois rapidamente se perderam na conversa, ignorando completamente o resto do mundo enquanto colocavam todas as cartas na mesa sobre como as coisas estavam indo até agora. Tord queria saber todos os mínimos detalhes da experiência de Tom na base até agora. Ele queria ter certeza de que tudo estivesse bom e confortável o bastante para seu namorado. Afinal, o Red Army era muito superior ao exército britânico onde serviram.

Após recobrarem os sentidos, Patryck puxou Paul do chão e o deu um tapa ao lado da cabeça, chamando sua atenção para a cena que se desenrolava entre seu líder e aquele novato de olhos estranhos.

O sobrancelhudo arregalou os olhos ao ver para onde o noivo apontava, sem conseguir acreditar no que estava vendo. 

Eles se entreolharam por um segundo, como se pensassem na mesma coisa.

Sendo próximos de Tord, é claro que ouviram falar de seu namorado, e muito, por sinal! Se tinha algo sobre o que o norueguês não se calava de forma alguma era aquele cara. Nem Paul e nem Patryck sabiam seu nome ou como ele se parecia. Contudo, o comportamento de Tord com aquele soldado, que deveria ser mais um entre vários outros, deixava tudo óbvio demais.

_É ele!_

O casal permaneceu calado próximo à parede, deixando que Tord se aproveitasse dos últimos segundos que teria com o namorado - agora não tão secreto - antes que eles inevitavelmente tivessem que interromper. Ele parecia tão feliz em vê-lo, com um brilho no olhar que raramente alguém conseguia captar nele. Eles podiam deixá-lo se divertir um pouco mais.

Pelo que Tord os contava, ele e o namorado pareciam ter uma história vasta e densa juntos. Uma estrada perturbada. Por isso, ver a forma como eles se comportavam um com o outro agora era fundamental para definir a opinião de Paul e Patryck sobre esse rapaz e se aprovariam de sua relação com Tord.

No fim de tudo, eles ainda eram seus melhores amigos, eles eram como uma família, a opinião de um deles era muito importante para os demais, e o nível de respeito tinha um papel fundamental em como eles viam uns aos outros. Os três raramente faziam alguma coisa sem a aprovação dos demais.

Exceto se essa coisa envolvesse Paul e Patryck pegando um avião emprestado.

\- Quando eu disse que queria te ver, não foi isso que eu quis dizer. - disse Tom com a sobrancelha arqueada, e, embora sem olhos, Tord sabia que ele estava encarando o par de óculos destruídos em suas mãos.

\- Merda… - o norueguês grunhiu e tomou o objeto em suas mãos, analisando com olhos críticos. - Ah, relaxa. Eu faço outro pra você em menos de cinco minutos. Sou muito bom em montagens, sabe.

Tom reprimiu um riso.

\- Imagino.

O silêncio caiu entre eles, ambos perdendo-se facilmente nos olhares brilhantes que trocavam. Nada fora do normal para aquele casal de tantos anos, mas um claro sinal de alerta para os dois que observavam com mais atenção.

No fim de tudo, eles ainda estavam em um espaço público, o que implicava em deixar os assuntos pessoais para serem tratados no quarto, o que incluía as beijocas e amassos. O que as pessoas diriam se vissem o Red Leader atarracando com outro soldado no meio da base toda? Uma grande falta de profissionalismo!

Paul os interrompeu com uma pigarreada, poucos segundos antes que os dois pudessem chegar mais perto do outro do que já estavam. Eles imediatamente se viraram para os dois, Tom empurrando as mãos de Tord para longe dele e disfarçando o rubor nas bochechas com uma carranca. Os noivos, no entanto, fingiram não prestar atenção alguma na cena e apenas seguiram como se nada tivesse acontecido.

\- Vocês dois se conhecem? - perguntou Patryck, de braços cruzados, fingindo que não entendeu nada do que tinha acabado acontecer diante de seus olhos.

As bochechas pálidas de Tord imediatamente enrubesceram, o norueguês levando o punho à boca e limpando a garganta com uma tosse. Patryck fingiu não ver a forma desengonçada com que Tord tentava reassumir a postura de líder. Ele então se virou para Tom e abriu um sorriso delicado.

\- Thomas, esses são o Paul e o Patryck, meus amigos do trabalho. - gesticulou para os dois soldados. - Paul, Patryck, esse é o Thomas.

 _Meu namorado._ \- as palavras travaram no fundo de sua garganta, como se se recusassem a sair.

Tom achou estranho que Tord apenas dissesse seu nome como uma forma de introdução, mas se aproximou e apertou a mão de Paul e Patryck mesmo assim.

\- É um prazer conhecê-lo. - o polonês apertou sua mão com firmeza e sorriu. Ele inspirava mais confiança e experiência que o sobrancelhudo.

\- Também. - retribuiu com um aceno de cabeça.

Paul e Patryck se entreolharam pelo canto dos olhos por um segundo. O polonês podia apenas rezar para que tivessem pensado a mesma coisa de novo.

\- Quer vir tomar um café conosco, Thomas? Não temos nenhum compromisso no momento e seria um prazer conhecer outro amigo do Tord.

Tom trocou o peso de uma perna para a outra ao ouvir o termo “amigo” vindo da boca de Patryck. Será que Tord não tinha mencionado o fato de eles estarem juntos, ou ele apenas não tinha especificado que estava namorando _ele_? De qualquer forma, Tom não podia evitar de se sentir levemente incomodado.

\- Mas eu achei que nós estávamos tomando uma su… - Paul tentou dizer, apenas para ser interrompido com uma cotovelada na barriga vindo de Patryck, o que o mandou de volta ao chão.

\- Como eu dizia, é muito legal finalmente conhecer um dos amigos do Tord. Ele fala muito de vocês. - Patryck sorriu inocentemente, como se não tivesse quase matado o próprio noivo com um golpe.

\- Ah, fala é? - o de olhos inexistentes fuzilou o norueguês de soslaio, o qual assoviou para o teto, e retribuiu o sorriso simpático de Patryck. - Nesse caso, acho que seria legal conhecer mais sobre os amigos do exército do Commie.

O polonês assentiu. Tudo de acordo com o planejado: eles poderiam conhecer o namorado de Tord e escapariam da surra por terem derrubado mais um avião.

\- Nesse caso, fica por minha conta. Podemos subir pra cafeteria.

Tom estava prestes a concordar quando um alarme apitou em seu celular.

\- Ah, merda, eu tenho aula de intensivo ainda.

\- A gente cancela pra você. - Paul rapidamente se intrometeu, passando uma mão pelo ombro de Patryck. - Considere um presente de compensação por termos quebrado seus óculos. Desculpa.

O de moletom azul sorriu.

\- Tá tudo bem. Aliás, podem só me chamar de Tom.

Após assentirem, os dois soldados escoltaram Tom para o elevador, sem sequer olhar para trás para saber se Tord os estava seguindo, o que ele estava.

Aquilo era uma afronta: chamarem o namorado dele para tomar café sem o chamarem junto, mas Tord deixou passar. Ele era novidade para eles, óbvio que ficariam interessados e se esqueceriam deles.

Fingindo que não percebia, Tord entrou no elevador junto aos três e apertou o botão do segundo andar, onde ficava a cantina. 

Como era de costume formal, todos ficaram em silêncio durante o caminho. Eram poucos os que conversavam nos corredores da base sem estar parados. A maioria via como uma falta de profissionalismo e que tirava demais a atenção. Eles preferiam chegar ao destino ou encerrar as tarefas do dia para, só então, puxar os amigos de lado e conversar.

Passando pelos corredores, eles chegaram à cantina, um lugar de paredes de vidro no segundo andar que dava acesso rápido aos campos de treinamento externo, geralmente onde os soldados treinavam tiro e combate corpo a corpo. A distância era segura e os possíveis projéteis não chegavam a atingi-los. O fato de o próprio Red Leader ter feito aqueles vidros com um material diferente já dava uma segurança a mais. O balcão de atendimento era largo e ficava no fundo da sala, o restante do espaço sendo dedicado a mesas e alguns pequenos espaços de lazer, como jogos de ping-pong e hóquei de disco. Diferente de onde Tom almoçava todos os dias, aquela era a cantina comercial. Tudo que quisessem pegar precisava vir do próprio bolso do cliente, sem despesas pagas por conta do Red Army.

Os quatro subiram uma pequena escadinha e se sentaram em uma mesa de três lugares vazia, Paul puxando uma cadeira extra e sentando ao contrário, com o encosto na frente do corpo e uma perna de cada lado.

\- Querem pedir o que? - perguntou Tord.

\- Vou de café mesmo. - Paul respondeu.

\- Capuccino. - Patryck ergueu a mão.

\- Vocês não tem bebida alcoólica por aqui, tem? - Tom arqueou uma sobrancelha, um tanto nervoso.

Patryck negou com a cabeça.

\- Só nas festas e ao fim de uma missão.

\- Saudade das sextas de Happy Hour. - resmungou Paul, cruzando os braços sobre a cadeira e encostando o queixo neles. - O pessoal vê álcool aqui mais como uma distração, além de que faz mal pro fígado. Na hora de combate isso é um problema. E já que estamos suscetíveis a ataques o tempo todo, não temos tempo de ficar lidando com bêbados capengando de um lado pro outro.

Tom resmungou e Patryck logo se ofereceu para acompanhá-lo ao balcão para escolherem algo que ele quisesse do cardápio.

Após os dois levantarem da mesa, Tord imediatamente se virou para Paul com um brilho curioso nos olhos.

\- E então… O que achou dele?

O francês, no entanto, não escutou uma única palavra que ele falou. Ele tinha as mãos em suas bochechas e os olhos caídos, assim como um sorriso idiota e babão em seu rosto.

Tord não precisava virar o rosto para saber que ele estava olhando para Patryck.

\- Paul! - gritou e chacoalhou o francês pelos ombros, quase tombando a cabeça dele na mesa.

\- Oi? O que? O que foi?

\- Eu perguntei o que você achou do Tom?

O soldado deu de ombros. 

\- Ele parece ser um cara legal. Vocês parecem ser bem próximos.

Não era exatamente o tipo de avaliação que Tord esperava, mas era melhor que nada.

\- Você acha?

Às vezes Paul achava engraçado que Tord reclamasse da forma como ele olhava para Patryck e se atrapalhava todo por estar pensando nele. O norueguês fazia exatamente a mesma coisa quando estava pensando no próprio namorado!

Ele não o culpava, é claro, Tom parecia ser muito legal e era um sujeito bem atraente, mas seu ponto ainda era o mesmo.

A paixonite de Tord estava tão na cara que não fazia nem sentido ele estar tentando esconder. Ele e Patryck já sabiam que Tord namorava mesmo, não fazia diferença alguma.

Ele estranhou demais que ele o tenha introduzido como um conhecido e não como namorado. Supostamente não devia haver uma razão para isso.

\- Por que você não apresentou ele como seu namorado? - ele decidiu perguntar. A atenção do norueguês foi trazida de volta para a mesa; ele estava quase igual a Paul há alguns segundos atrás. - Vocês tão namorando, né?

\- … Eu dou tão na cara assim?

O francês sorriu.

\- Tord, você olha pra ele exatamente como eu olho pro Patryck. Só falta começar a babar.

\- O pior de tudo é que eu já me peguei fazendo isso uma vez.

\- Babando? - ele questionou e Tord assentiu. - Que nojo.

\- Olha quem fala! Você não só baba como também começa a chorar quando olha demais pro teu anel.

Inconscientemente, Paul baixou o olhar para seu anel de noivado.

Há quanto tempo ele devia estar servindo naquele exército junto a Patryck? Cinco? Seis anos? Todo dia era um desafio diferente, ainda mais trabalhando lado a lado para fazer o exército funcionar. Cada dia era um risco diferente e Paul nunca conseguiu imaginar seu futuro sem Patryck nele.

Seu mundo mudou completamente quando ele disse sim. Foi como se uma porta de oportunidades aparecesse diante dele. E todas elas apontavam para um futuro feliz ao lado da pessoa que ele mais amava em todo o universo. Em todas as realidades.

Eles passaram tanto tempo apenas girando ao redor um do outro; evitando conversas e temendo a rejeição. Até mesmo para namorarem precisaram da ajuda de Tord. Ambos se envergonhavam muito do quanto eram lerdos naquela época. Nenhum deles sequer sabia como acabaram chegando até ali.

E eles venceriam uma guerra lutando lado a lado, construindo não só o futuro que compartilhavam como também o de milhões de pessoas.

Tord riu quando ele começou a chorar.

\- Enfim, eu não sei, na verdade. Acho que queria saber o que vocês achavam dele antes de contar, mas vocês já sabem.

O francês limpou as lágrimas com o polegar e inspirou o ar com força.

\- Faz por formalidade. Ele deve ter estranhado você não falar que são namorados.

Conhecendo Tom do jeito que conhecia, Tord sabia quando tinha que dar o braço a torcer.

\- Relaxa, eu cuido disso.

Bem na hora, em timing perfeito, Tom e Patryck voltaram para a mesa, carregando alguns lanches, um Capuccino, dois cafés e um chá verde.

Típico inglês.

\- Voltamos. - anunciou Patryck com um sorriso.

\- A gente tá namorando, tá? Só pra constar. - disse Tord, gesticulando para ambos ele e Tom.

O menor estreitou os olhos.

\- Sutil pra caralho, hein, Commie?

Tord deu de ombros e pegou seu sanduíche tranquilamente.

\- Eles já sabiam de qualquer jeito. Nem tem graça contar.

\- Eu falo que você dá muito na cara. - rebateu o de olhos inexistentes.

Mais uma vez ele deu de ombros.

\- Eu não vou parar de ser PDA. Você que lute.

Como se para provar seu ponto, o norueguês puxou o rosto de Tom com a mão e beijou sua bochecha, e Tom falhou em conter um sorriso.

Se tinha alguém que não podia reclamar dos outros sendo PDA, eram Paul e Patryck. Eles praticamente esqueciam da existência do mundo quando estavam juntos. Eles enchiam tanto o saco em ficarem juntos que, até hoje, Tord não conseguia os escalar um para missões muito longas sem que o outro fosse junto, senão os dois enlouqueciam.

Era melhor aguentar os beijos que o choro.

Tom o empurrou com a mão, arrastando a cadeira para o lado e se afastando do namorado.

Patryck ignorou o PDA e tomou um gole do Capuccino.

\- Acho que essa é a primeira vez que conhecemos um dos amigos de fora do Tord. Seria legal saber um pouco mais de você.

O norueguês engoliu sutilmente em seco, imaginando o que estava por vir.

Patryck estava dando uma de pai protetor de novo.

\- Uma pergunta de cada vez, por favor. - Tom brincou.

\- O que acha de intercalar? - o polonês ofereceu, debruçando-se sobre a mesa e apoiando o rosto nas mãos.

Ele deu de ombros.

\- Pode ser.

\- De onde você é? - perguntou imediatamente.

\- Sou da Inglaterra mesmo. Moro a mais ou menos uma hora daqui.

\- Uma viagem meio longa pra se fazer de volta. - comentou Paul. - Deve ser bem cansativo.

\- Eu que o diga. - Tord revirou os olhos. - Mas estamos trabalhando nisso. Se tudo der certo, em breve, o caminho vai levar só quinze minutos. Talvez até menos.

O papo de nerd do norueguês foi completamente ignorado.

\- E o que vocês fazem aqui exatamente? - Tom perguntou.

\- Administração e engenharia. O Tord constrói tudo que usamos. 

Mais um gole no Capuccino.

\- Quantos anos você tem, Tom?

\- Trinta e três. Faço trinta e quatro em alguns meses. 

Uma mordida no sanduíche.

\- Vocês dois são casados ou são só íntimos assim normalmente?

Patryck soltou um riso.

\- Chegou perto. Noivos. - disse e ergueu a mão para comprovar.

\- Eles adoram anunciar isso pra todo mundo. - Tord revirou os olhos.

\- Há quanto tempo vocês dois tão namorando? - Paul decidiu perguntar, genuinamente interessado.

Encarando Tord inconscientemente, Tom não percebeu o quanto seu coração estava batendo rápido. 

\- Uns quatro anos.

O norueguês abriu um largo sorriso e o puxou com o braço pela cintura.

\- Fazemos cinco em um mês. 

Deus, realmente já fazia tanto tempo? Parece até que foi ontem que eles ainda estavam na época do vai ou não vai. Era incrível como o tempo podia passar rápido. 

Debaixo da mesa, seus dedos se entrelaçaram.

Tom abriu um sorriso, encarando o namorado de soslaio. 

Mas isso durou pouco, pois seus olhos logo notaram algo de estranho. 

\- Ei, Commie, posso fazer a próxima pergunta pra você?

\- Claro.

\- Por que sua plaquinha diz R.L.?

A respiração de Paul e Patryck prendeu em suas gargantas de forma que agradeciam que não beberam nem comeram nada naquela rodada. Tord, por sua vez, tinha um sorriso travado em seu rosto e os olhos arregalados, como se tivesse visto um fantasma.

\- Ah… 

O silêncio da mesa estava começando a incomodar o menor. Ele não gostava nem um pouco daquela atmosfera pesada e tensa, como se eles soubessem de algo que ele não.

Ele sabia que Tord tinha um cargo alto no exército, mas não podia ser algo tão extravagante assim.

\- O-o que? Vai me falar que você é o tal do Red Leader que todo mundo fala ou coisa assim.

Tom riu, mas ninguém mais na mesa o acompanhou. Na verdade, eles pareciam estranhamente suspeitos. O polonês olhava para o céu, Tord para o chão e Paul assobiava inocentemente.

O queixo do de olhos inexistentes quase caiu.

Dentro de seu peito, um fogo pareceu começar a queimar, consumindo seu interior e sua consciência. Uma besta selada, uma raiva antiga que ele vinha tentando forçar para longe há muitos anos, infelizmente em vão.

Agora estava voltando à tona, e ele não tinha como parar.

Ele sequer sabia se _queria_.

\- … É sério? 

Tord engoliu em seco e puxou a gola da blusa enquanto Paul e Patryck simplesmente encolhiam em suas cadeiras, tentando se ausentar daquela discussão que não os pertencia.

Tom não parecia nada contente com a nova notícia e nenhum dos três o culpava. Tord estava ocultando coisas demais dele, e um cargo tão importante como líder do Red Army não devia ser algo para simplesmente ser varrido debaixo do tapete.

Tord controlava um exército inteiro. Milhares e milhares, talvez até milhões, de vidas estavam em suas mãos. Isso era um grande peso em suas costas e Tom, mais do que qualquer outro, deveria saber o que se passava com a pessoa que tinha logo ao seu lado, com seu _namorado_ ainda por cima.

Eles não duvidavam nada que o de olhos inexistentes ficasse bravo com Tord depois daquilo. Por Deus, ele escondeu algo super importante dele. Literalmente _vidas_ estavam em jogo. E em todo esse tempo ele não tinha a menor ideia.

Tom soltou um suspiro pesado.

\- Quer dizer que esse tempo todo que eu gastava uma puta grana com armas e bombas pra destruir as coisas de natal, você tinha um _exército_ , **_perfeitamente decente_** à sua disposição?

Patryck parou de beber o capuccino, não querendo correr o risco de se engasgar com o absurdo. Ambos ele e Paul se entreolharam com cara de poker face.

O namorado de Tord era uma figura. Quase tão aleatório quanto ele, eram feitos um para o outro.

\- E você trabalha com o que aqui? - Tom continuou em seu tom abrasivo. - Algum tipo de ditadura mundial?

O norueguês estalou a língua, compartilhando das expressões do casal.

\- Não falei que ele ia falar isso? - ele sorriu para Paul, que riu, e depois voltou o olhar ao namorado. - Não, eu não trabalho com ditadura mundial.

\- O que você combate então?

\- Coisas ruins. - ele respondeu simplesmente, aquelas duas palavras saindo de sua língua como se fossem água.

Tom, pego de surpresa, piscou forte.

\- Coisas ruins?

\- _Coisas ruins_. 

Ele quase engoliu em seco com o ênfase.

\- Bom, parece que vocês podem usar de uma ajuda extra então.

\- E como. - Paul estalou a língua.

Tom mordeu o interior da bochecha. Ele pretendia perguntar sobre a guerra da qual Natalie falava o tempo todo, mas broxou instantaneamente.

Ele já sabia o suficiente.

Patryck abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas um alarme em seu celular o interrompeu.

\- Preciso subir. Desculpa, gente. 

\- Já vou indo também. Preciso revisar uns papéis. - acrescentou Paul. - Foi legal te conhecer, Tom. 

Com os dois soldados deixando a cantina, mão em mão, Tom e Tord ficaram sozinhos, apenas na companhia de alguns alunos que apareciam, tendo acabado de sair das últimas aulas.

\- Quer companhia de volta pro quarto? - sugeriu o norueguês, levantando-se da cadeira. - Sua próxima aula deve começar daqui uma meia-hora. Ainda tem tempo pra descansar.

Tom deu de ombros.

\- Pode ser. 

Levando as louças de volta para o balcão, o casal deixou a cantina lado a lado, recebendo alguns olhares de canto dos soldados recém-chegados.

Devia ser estranho ver o Red Leader agindo de forma tão íntima com um soldado que, para os demais, era desconhecido. Ele mal saía de seu escritório e agora caminhava pelos primeiros andares como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. Mas Tord não se importava muito com aqueles olhares. Ele sabia que estava pecando em não aparecer ali mais vezes, mas aquela experiência talvez servisse para normalizar as coisas um pouco.

O elevador estava lotado quando chegaram, cheio de alunos recém saídos das aulas, mas Tord recusou entrar quando alguns se ofereceram para esperar o próximo. Ele tinha duas pernas que funcionavam muito bem, podia pegar as escadas.

\- Abre. - disse na frente do corredor, a porta de metal se abrindo ao seu comando sem pestanejar.

Mas Tom o encarou com a sobrancelha arqueada.

\- O que você disse?

\- “Abre”. Aqui todas as portas abrem se você falar “Abre”. Só é preciso que seu nome esteja registrado nela. Tem algumas outras palavras também que abrem, caso vocês esqueçam da primeira, tipo “acesso” e “enter”.

\- Quem esqueceria de uma palavra tão fácil quanto “Abre”?

Tord deu de ombros.

\- Alguns soldados têm problema de memória ou dificuldade de lembrar das coisas em momentos críticos. Isso tudo é pra facilitar os momentos em que essas dificuldades venham a atrapalhar. 

\- Geralmente nós usamos cartão. - murmurou o de olhos inexistentes.

\- É pra evitar que interrompam as aulas, na verdade. E é muito mais complicado sempre registrar as vozes dos outros quando se transferirem de classe. Os cartões são muito mais práticos; é quase como transferir um arquivo de uma pasta pra outra. Na verdade, é exatamente isso.

\- Entendi.

Os dois subiram as escadas, chegando ao sexto andar com certa dificuldade. Tom, mais do que Tord, chegou esbaforido no sexto andar, completamente exausto. Ele estava mesmo fora de forma.

Mesmo assim, os dois continuaram a conversar sem problema algum.

\- Como estão o Edd e o Matt? - decidiu finalmente perguntar.

\- Estão bem. Recebendo treinamento do conselho. Assim que eu te buscar amanhã, vou te deixar vê-los.

Tom franziu o cenho e piscou duas vezes, encarando Tord com um olhar estranho.

\- Me buscar?

O norueguês deu de ombros.

\- Eu não tenho como lidar com tudo hoje. Só consigo amanhã e com todo mundo junto, facilita meu trabalho.

\- Não. Eu quis dizer, como assim “me buscar”?

Ele tinha esquecido de comentar sobre aquilo com ele. Todo esse tempo em que estavam andando, Tord fazia mil e um planos em sua mente e, no fim de tudo, esqueceu a coisa mais importante: fazer a oferta à Tom.

Ele sorriu de canto e coçou a nuca, envergonhado.

\- Eu pensei que, agora que você já sabe de praticamente tudo, que as coisas seriam mais práticas se você viesse treinar comigo, especialmente considerando o treino prévio que você teve.

O de olhos inexistentes ficou em silêncio por um momento, sua cabeça ainda processando a oferta.

A situação parecia um tanto tensa na mente de Tord, como se Tom o estivesse julgando, como se ele tivesse dito algo errado. É claro, ele pode ter tomado algumas noções precipitadas aqui e ali e não ter perguntado para ele antes, mas ele estava tão certo de que ele concordaria na hora que não achou necessário.

Apesar de tudo, aquelas últimas semanas devem ter sido tão duras para Tom quanto foram para ele, que teve que lidar com tantos problemas graves ao mesmo tempo, tanto em sua vida social quanto profissional. Talvez aquela seja uma dessas coisas.

\- … A não ser que você não queira. - ele completou enfim, abaixando o olhar.

Tom imediatamente endireitou a coluna e recobrou os sentidos.

\- Não, não é isso! Eu só fiquei meio surpreso. Me dá um desconto aqui! Em um dia só eu descubro que você é o líder de um exército inteiro e agora você me convida pra treinar com você. Espera eu respirar.

Tord deu um passo para trás, querendo o dar espaço. Aquilo realmente era muita coisa para processar de uma vez. Ele estava sendo apressado.

\- Não precisa dizer agora. Só me manda a resposta depois, ok? - disse o norueguês. - Mesmo que eu não responda na hora, eu sempre tenho o celular por perto. Pelo menos vai me dar tempo de falar com o conselho. As meninas vão ficar uma fera.

\- Se for algum problema, não precisa. - Tom o cortou. - Ainda podemos nos ver nos fins de semana, né? Já que você tá tão perto… 

Tord negou com a cabeça.

\- Não é essa a questão. Não vai atrapalhar, mas elas estão ocupadas com _outro_ problema.

\- Ah… - divagou o inglês, desviando mais uma vez o olhar. 

Ele não queria atrapalhar seu namorado, especialmente quando ele era o líder da porra toda. As coisas tinham ganhado um sentido completamente diferente. Os dois tinham percebido isso. 

E agora os dois estavam tentando o melhor que podiam para postergar o constrangimento até que tivessem tempo de conversar adequadamente.

\- … Só se você não se importar de compartilhar as aulas com o Edd e o Matt. - o norueguês tentou consertar o clima mais uma vez, desviando o assunto para a primeira coisa que surgiu em sua cabeça.

Mas esse não era o problema. Nem de longe. Na verdade, por trazer Tom para mais perto de si, Tord só se enrolava mais na corda imaginária que já o sufocava o bastante. 

Ele não podia deixar que ele se machucasse ou que as pessoas descobrissem sobre _aquilo_. Precisariam ser o mais discreto que conseguiam.

Bom, melhor que ele tivesse Tom ao seu lado caso as coisas fossem pro caralho do que alguém descobrir sem querer em alguma outra aula. Se o problema fosse a falta de professores, Natalie certamente não se importaria de trabalhar algumas horas a mais, especialmente se envolvesse um de seus alunos mais promissores e um pedido especial do próprio Red Leader.

Tudo poderia ser resolvido com um pouco mais de planejamento.

\- Acho que não vai ser um problema. - respondeu Tom. - Vai ser engraçado ver eles dando com a cara no chão tentando andar de esteira.

Tord riu. Ele tinha sentido falta da ironia e sarcasmo de Tom.

\- Vai ser um pouco mais complicado que isso, e vocês provavelmente vão ter ainda menos tempo, mas ainda podemos voltar pra casa nos fins de semana, se vocês quiserem.

O coração de Tom deu um pulinho ao ouvir Tord dizer _podemos_. 

Ele estava incluso. Ele iria com eles. E, agora que estariam treinando juntos, não precisaria mais se preocupar com seu paradeiro.

Adeus noites de mau-humor e Smirnoffs desperdiçadas!

O de olhos inexistentes soltou um murmúrio.

\- Como funcionam seus horários?

Sem perceber que tinham parado de caminhar, os dois voltaram a andar, continuando por aquele extenso corredor.

\- Por ser o líder, tenho mais controle sobre meus horários, mas, por ser o líder, preciso colocar minhas tarefas acima de tudo. Por isso são raros os verdadeiros dias que eu tenho de folga. Porém - ergueu o dedo no alto. - Eu ainda posso dar umas mexidas aqui e ali e criar mais tempo disponível pra darmos uma volta, pelo menos pra apresentar a base pra você e os outros dois de um jeito mais tranquilo. O exército na verdade não é exatamente integral. Você pode entrar na parte integral ou manejar os próprios horários de estudo. É algo bem independente. Mas você tem que atender aos chamados pra combate caso tenha algum.

Tom murmurou.

\- É por isso que as pessoas que eu vi no primeiro dia sumiram depois.

\- Provavelmente foram convocadas ou transferidas. Podem ter saído de férias. Cada um tem sua própria vida aqui e cada um cuida da sua.

Os dois continuaram a jogar conversa fora e falar sobre o Red Army enquanto caminhavam. 

Antes que percebessem, chegaram à porta do quarto de Tom, o que os forçou a cortar a conversa por ali, sem muito resolvido além de o de olhos inexistentes confirmar sua vontade de participar de aulas particulares com Tord.

Ele estava só esperando Matt e Edd ficarem sabendo para as piadas com sexo começar.

Parados do lado de fora do quarto de Tom, Tord tinha seu rosto preso entre suas mãos e acariciava sua bochecha com o polegar enquanto ele, por sua vez, tinha as mãos em seus ombros.

\- Eu vou falar com o conselho e te dou a resposta depois, tá bom? - murmurou para o namorado, inconscientemente pressionando suas costas contra a porta.

Tom assentiu, seu olhar rapidamente se perdendo no do norueguês, o qual tão demorou para perceber.

Tord sorriu e inclinou o rosto para a frente, ternamente capturando os lábios de Tom em um selinho.

\- _Jeg elsker deg så mye, min kjære_. - ele sussurrou entre os dois após se afastarem.

\- _Jeg elsker deg mye. Så mye mer._ \- Tom respondeu, tentando Tord com seu norueguês desajustado.

E deu certo, pois o maior abriu um sorriso maior ainda e encostou suas testas.

\- _Nei._ Jeg _elsker deg mye._ \- rebateu, esperando que ele pudesse compreendê-lo.

A risada de sua pessoa mais preciosa já foi resposta o suficiente.

\- _Hold kjeft, drittsekk._

Tord não resistiu, falhou em conter o riso tanto quanto a puxar Tom para seus lábios. Agarrou-se facilmente ao seu uniforme com dedos desesperados, inclinando-o levemente para trás e o forçando a segurar em seu pescoço. 

O beijo foi retribuído com paixão e um fogo ardente, pois ambos ansiavam há tempos por aquela sensação novamente. As últimas semanas foram completamente enlouquecedoras sem manterem nenhum contato entre eles. Tom apenas não surtou por completo por ser forçado a se concentrar no exército, assim como julgou acontecer com Tord. Mas, se não fosse por isso, com certeza estariam no hospício.

O norueguês apertou a bochecha de Tom em uma de suas palmas, afastando seus lábios e enroscando sua língua na dele, contato retribuído com igual intensidade e um suspiro escapando da boca de Tom.

Por Deus, já tinham levado tempo demais para aquilo. Poderiam até acabar esquecendo como se beija se demorassem um único dia a mais.

Seus lábios estalaram com a separação e Tord soltou um suspiro entorpecido.

\- Ah, eu sempre quis fazer isso. 

Tom riu e o puxou para mais um beijo, absolutamente cagando para os soldados que passavam e os viam assim.

Ao contrário do que Natalie pensava, aprender norueguês foi o melhor truque que Tom pôde usar para seduzir seu namorado.

No meio de tanto calor e saudade, eles até esqueceram da encrenca enorme em que estavam se metendo.

(...)

Ele já esperava que as coisas fossem complicadas na hora de explicar para o conselho que ele queria passar mais um aluno para as aulas. As meninas nunca ficavam muito contentes quando ele passava, sem razão aparente, um soldado para um nível tão alto quanto o do conselho. Ele já esperava encontrar resistência por parte delas, isso era óbvio, mas já tinha se preparado todos os possíveis argumentos para usar.

E, mesmo assim, ele ficava completamente vulnerável quando a questão era questionar cara a cara as meninas que trabalhavam com ele.

Angela caminhava de um lado para o outro, remoendo a ideia em sua cabeça.

\- Tord, isso é imprescindível.

\- Não vejo qual o problema em adicionarmos mais um na equipe. - argumentou. - Ele é um excelente soldado.

\- Ele é apenas um soldado. Dar à ele aulas particulares com o conselho pelo simples fato de ele ser seu namorado é privilégio. Isso é injusto com os outros alunos que se esforçaram tanto para chegar até aqui.

O líder franziu o cenho, as bochechas pintadas de rosa.

\- Não é porque ele é meu namorado! Ele realmente tem muito potencial! Colocá-lo para baixo, em um nível que não vai desenvolver suas habilidades, vai fazer mais mal do que bem. Não podemos nos dar ao luxo de deixar talentos natos passarem.

A morena suspirou.

\- Você tem um ponto, eu admito, mas por que ele tem que treinar com o conselho?

E lá estava a parte complicada:

\- Não é o conselho que vai treinar com ele, sou eu. 

\- Fora de cogitação. - ela rejeitou imediatamente.

\- Por que não?!

\- Você é o Red Leader! Não pode ficar dando aula pra qualquer um que acha que tem potencial. Você mal cuida de seus próprios papéis, quem dirá o treinamento de um cadete.

\- Posso muito bem equilibrar minha vida social e meu papel no Red Army, não vai fazer nenhuma diferença ter um soldado a mais pra vigiar. Até consigo reunir o Paul e o Patryck no mesmo lugar, se tudo for meticulosamente calculado. Eles não vão mais poder quebrar mais aviões se ficarem distraídos com um recruta.

\- E por que você tem que participar disso? Não é mais fácil deixar apenas os dois encarregados e subir duas pessoas como substituto?

Ao ter silêncio como resposta, a mulher chegou em um impasse em sua cabeça: ou Tord estava sem argumentou ou ele estava escondendo alguma coisa.

Sua suspeitas imediatamente se confirmaram quando ele respondeu em voz baixa:

\- Só eu sei como lidar com ele.

Angela arqueou a sobrancelha e colocou as duas mãos na cintura, como se pudesse ver por trás de sua ladainha como se fosse transparente.

Entretanto, por mais convencida que ela parecesse, Tord não podia dar o braço a torcer. Não quando Tom estava em jogo.

\- Acredite em mim, Angela, quando eu digo que será melhor para todos se _eu_ o treinar.

Ele gostaria de explicar, contar tudo que sabia e dizer que ele não estava fazendo nada além de proteger, não só a Tom, mas toda a base. Mas ele não podia. Ele jurou que não ia contar.

Ela ergueu a mão, sem dizer uma única palavra, esperando aquilo que Tord sabia que tinha que dar para ela.

Ele revirou os olhos e bufou, mas fez como ela pediu: foi à sua mesa, tirando alguns papéis de cima da mesma, e pegou uma pasta marrom. Não havia nada de escrito nela com exceção do nome completo de Tom. Ele entregou a pasta à Angela e voltou à sua mesa, sentando-se na cadeira no aguardo de ela terminar.

Com o cenho franzido, a de tranças começou a folhear os arquivos do soldado, analisando com cuidado o máximo de atenção as informações de maior importância.

\- Tord, os olhos dele… - ela divagou, sem chegar a completar a frase.

\- Eu sei, eu sei. Não se preocupe. Sei o que estou fazendo.

Ela continuou lendo por um minuto, e, após deixar o arquivo de volta em sua mesa, o encarou com olhos levemente estreitos.

\- Isso por um acaso está relacionado de alguma forma com o soro?

\- Não. Não está. - respondeu imediatamente. - Mas nós servimos juntos no exército britânico, sei o quanto ele é competente e um bom soldado. Se for lapidado direito, pode chegar ao nosso nível com muita facilidade.

Angela murmurou.

\- Ele não tem nenhum poder como os outros, tem? Aquele tal de Matt chegou a mencionar que já virou um vampiro uma vez. O estranho é que, quando fui perguntar, ele agiu como se não tivesse dito nada. Foi muito estranho.

O norueguês chupou o ar pelos lábios e coçou a nuca.

\- É… Sobre isso… 

Angela estreitou ainda mais os olhos, juntando as peças de quebra-cabeça pouco a pouco em sua mente. Até que seus olhos se arregalaram.

\- VOCÊ APAGOU AS MEMÓRIAS DELE COM A ARMA DE APAGAR MEMÓRIAS?

\- Ei, ei, você não pode provar nada! - apontou Tord. - Além do mais, ele mesmo se deu o tiro.

Angela se deu um tapa na testa.

\- Tord, você sabe como aquela arma não está pronta! Ela apaga todas as memórias da pessoa! Todas! E elas não voltam, a não ser que você tenha todas as evidências guardadas. 

\- Eu não acho que deixar todas as memórias na arma é uma boa ideia.

Havia dias em que ela queria estrangular aquele homem com todas as forças de seus dedos finos. Tord sabia perfeitamente como dar nos nervos de todo mundo, como estragar o dia e fazer com que tudo parecesse um breu. Era um talento nato dele.

\- Resolvemos isso depois. Você ainda não me respondeu. Ele tem algum poder como os outros?

Tord negou com a cabeça.

\- Não. Ele não tem.

\- Ele tem _alguma coisa_ que possa nos ajudar como os outros dois podem?

Levou a mão ao queixo, ponderando por um segundo.

Além do que ele já sabia, Tom tinha algo a mais que pudessem usar?

\- Incentivo emocional...? Ele e o Edd e o Matt são muito próximos, até mais do que eu. Se eles souberem que ele tá na mesma linha que eles, talvez se esforcem mais. E, vai por mim, aqueles dois sabem ser bem desastrados e preguiçosos.

Ele só tinha que rezar para que Tom não fosse na onda deles.

\- Vale a pena tentar, eu acho. Mas na primeira vez que der errado, ele está fora.

O norueguês estendeu a mão robótica e apertou a da morena com firmeza.

\- Feito. Mas não se preocupe com isso. Ele não vai falhar.

Angela murmurou.

\- Veremos.

Terminada a conversa, ela deixou a sala como se nada tivesse acontecido, com as mãos cruzadas nas costas e a cabeça erguida. Foi acompanhada por dois soldados até o fim do corredor, onde ela pegaria o elevador para descer mais dois níveis.

Tord soltou um suspiro aliviado ao se encontrar sozinho em sua sala. Aquela mulher sábia ser difícil, e ele estava pedindo muito daquela vez. Não era apenas uma missão a mais fora da base ou algo férias mais longas. Era toda uma vida que cairia em sua responsabilidade, que ficaria sob seu controle e para que ele a moldasse. Tudo que saísse daquele treinamento seria de responsabilidade de Tord.

Tirando o celular da gaveta, ele mandou uma mensagem à Tom, contando que as aulas foram aceitas, caso ele estivesse disposto a acordar um pouco mais cedo e passar mais tempo junto a ele nos treinos.

Seu coração palpitou quando ele disse sim.

(...)

Como era de se esperar, as coisas não eram mais as mesmas quando Tom apareceu para a aula na segunda-feira. Apesar de já ter se passado algum tempo, para os alunos a memória de Tom arremessando o veterano contra a parede ainda era fresca, como se tivesse acontecido ontem. Então ele não estava nem um pouco surpreso com ter todos os olhares voltados para si quando entrou na sala.

Para sua sorte, Tord o mandou uma mensagem na noite passada, dizendo que o requerimento foi aprovado e ele viria buscá-lo naquela manhã para levá-lo às novas aulas, apresentar o pessoal e fazer um tour geral pela base; talvez até encontrassem com Edd e Matt no caminho caso tivessem sorte.

Ele só precisava aguentar aquela última aula e tudo estaria bem.

Derrotar seus parceiros agora parecia estar ficando mais fácil. Apenas alguns golpes e eles já se afastavam dele como se estivessem se rendendo, como se estivessem _com medo_ dele. Aquilo não parecia nem um pouco justo, de forma alguma. Parecia até que ele estava trapaceando.

A professora, no entanto, parecia muito contente com seu progresso.

\- Muito bom, Thomas! Você evoluiu muito. - Natalie bateu duas palmas e o treinamento se encerrou. Ela se dirigiu à Tom com um sorriso orgulhoso e colocou uma mão em seu ombro, virando para os demais cadetes em seguida. - É assim que vocês precisam ser. Encontrem a motivação e a força dentro de vocês e poderão vencer todas as batalhas que quiserem.

Ela falava com tanta propriedade que Tom quase se esquecia que quem foi responsável por aquele pico de força que usou na última aula não foi ele. Natalie sempre tinha tanta certeza das coisas que dizia, como se fossem verdade absoluta. Sua voz inspirava confiança e podia facilmente fazer perdedores como Tom acreditar no potencial que achavam que tinham, mesmo que talvez nem tivessem. Ela seria uma ótima encarregada para os discursos do Red Army.

Ela estava prestes a dar o próximo comando para os grupos treinarem quando seu relógio começou a apitar. Nenhum dos alunos sabiam dizer do que se tratava, provavelmente algo relacionado à saúde da professora ou semelhante, mas, como ela tinha dito no primeiro dia, aquilo não era da conta deles. Ela apertou alguns botões no aparelho e caminhou em direção à porta.

\- Esperem aqui um minuto, vou resolver uns assuntos. Treinem enquanto isso. - ordenou brevemente aos soldados, sem sequer olhá-los nos olhos.

Tom arqueou a sobrancelha. Ele podia conhecer Natalie por pouco tempo, mas já sabia o bastante para saber que ela não agia daquela forma naturalmente. Se fosse em um dia normal, ela teria dado um sermão naqueles que estavam fazendo corpo mole, dar tapinhas nas costas de quem foi bem e sairia da sala com um sorriso tranquilo em seu rosto. Mas não foi o que aconteceu. Tinha alguma coisa errada. Ele podia sentir.

Enquanto os demais voltavam a treinar, Tom se permitiu um intervalo para beber água. Não estava cansado fisicamente, mas sim psicologicamente. Precisava respirar um pouco e relaxar para não acabar se estressando além da conta.

Ele estava apenas bebendo uma água quando, de repente, o som de um dos bastões batendo no chão ecoou pela sala, forçando todos a parar o que estavam fazendo para investigar o que foi o barulho.

Um dos veteranos, de cabeça raspada e pele pálida, encarava o próprio bastão com ódio e desprezo, como se o objeto tivesse sido responsável por todo o seu sofrimento durante o colegial.

\- Isso não tá dando certo! - ele gritou, pisando duro e se dirigindo à saída.

Tom se aproximou com o copo de água na mão e os olhos estreitos, achando aquela situação toda muito suspeita.

\- Ugh, mais um. - ele ouviu Leila resmungando e a percebeu revirar os olhos.

\- O que tá acontecendo? - ele a questionou baixinho, mas ela apenas gesticulou com a cabeça.

O homem, antes de poder chegar à porta, foi parado por uma outra veterana, que o agarrou pelo pulso.

\- Dylan, você não precisa fazer essa cena toda. É só ter paciência.

\- Paciência pra que? - esbravejou e virou-se para ela com fogo nos olhos. - Pra perder mais do meu tempo? Eu tô a quase três anos nessa merda de treinamento e nada de subir, enquanto uns fulano aleatório consegue vir pra cá de um dia pro outro, sem nem ter habilidade o suficiente pra ficar!

\- As coisas são assim, Dylan. Você tem que entender que precisa lapidar bem suas habilidades antes de passar pra frente. Não podem ficar dúvidas ou você vai acabar tropeçando lá na frente.

O homem, Dylan, rangeu os dentes e puxou seu pulso das mãos da veterana, afastando-se com um pulo.

\- Para de falar igual a Natalie! Ela sabe tanto quanto qualquer um aqui sobre o que tá acontecendo! Por que precisamos treinar com essas merdas de bastões?

\- Se chegarem perto demais e você só tiver isso pra se defender… - um outro rapaz tentou se intrometer, mas foi logo cortado.

\- Eu posso usar uma arma! Uma granada! Tem muitos outros jeitos melhores do que esse de se defender! ... Eu queria saber o que se passa na cabeça do Red Leader pra colocar um curso tão inútil quanto esse no currículo. Nós devíamos aprender a usar armas, não bastões chatos! - ele encarou o bastão no chão como se fosse o maior inimigo de sua família, com desgosto e desprezo no olhar. - Ele deve estar completamente fora da casinha, se achando com seus protótipos de robôs que foram prometidos há trinta anos atrás e nunca entregues. Não sei como aquele cara acabou no controle do Red Army, sinceramente.

Os demais alunos, que escutavam a reclamação com atenção, de repente arregalaram os olhos e endureceram as costas, como se estivessem travados.

\- Não me olhem assim! Eu só estou dizendo a verdade! - esbravejou, sem perceber que a porta de metal atrás de si estava aberta. - Aquele cara não tem a menor ideia do que tá fazendo. Ele tá colocando a vida de milhões de pessoas em perigo com essas ideias sem sentido, e ainda estamos perdendo tempo! - estalou a língua no céu da boca. - Ele que agradeça por eu estar aqui, porque se eu pudesse ver ele cara a cara, ô, mas eu diria umas poucas e boas pra ele. Ele não tem a menor noção de como as merdas funcionam ou como liderar a porra de um exército. Aposto que ele morreria com uma bala.

Assim como os demais, Tom estava petrificado, podendo apenas encarar aquela cena com as órbitas arregaladas, sem conseguir se mexer.

\- D-d-dylan… 

\- O que foi? - ele franziu o cenho para a veterana, que tremia de medo.

\- _Bam!_ \- a voz intrusa gritou atrás de Dylan, seu corpo paralisando no mesmo segundo e seus olhos se arregalando de medo. Ele virou com o tronco completamente enrijecido, encolhendo ao dar de cara com o sorriso do Red Leader, que tinha a mão metálica apontada para ele, seus dedos em posição de arma. - Se este fosse o campo de batalha, você estaria morto.

O homem engoliu em seco, sentindo o suor frio escorrendo por sua testa como um riacho.

\- R-r-red Leader…!

Com um sorriso exibido em seu rosto, Tord voltou seu olho bom, que não estava coberto com o tapa-olho, para os demais soldados, que se apressaram em levar o punho ao peito e fazer uma reverência para seu líder.

O medo facilmente tomou todos ali, até mesmo Tom, que nunca tinha visto Tord parecer tão ameaçador quanto agora. Quando foi que ele tinha colocado um uniforme vermelho e tapa-olho?!

\- Diga, Dylan, não é? - o líder contemplou.

\- Sim, senhor. - cumprimentou com mãos e voz trêmulas.

\- Se você não sabe nem perceber quando alguém está atrás de você, como quer ser confiado à uma arma? Não adianta nada saber atirar e jogar granadas e perder com um ataque. 

Isso devia ter doído.

\- N-não é isso que eu quis dizer! Eu só… 

Tord ergueu uma mão, ordenando que se calasse, o que ele fez no mesmo instante.

\- Se se acha tão capacitado para subir de nível, então me vença em um combate. Mano a mano. Nenhuma arma.

Arquejos e murmúrios encheram a sala, e Dylan parecia mais assustado e surpreso do que nunca.

\- Nenhuma arma… ?

Tord suspirou e começou a desabotoar os botões do uniforme. Ele jogou o sobretudo no chão e manteve os olhos grudados nos do veterano que o desafiara.

\- Eu quis dizer… - arrancou o braço mecânico de seu ombro com uma mão, revelando o toco que sobrou depois da falha de seu último experimento, e jogou a prótese no chão, o barulho ecoando pelas paredes de metal da sala. O norueguês franziu o cenho, a seriedade visível em seus olhos. - … Nenhuma arma.

Ele realmente estava falando sério, Tom sabia disso desde o começo. Tord nunca deixava passar barato que alguém insultasse suas habilidades ou a forma como lidava com as coisas.

Embora ainda apreensivo quanto à situação em que foi colocado, Dylan respirou fundo e retribuiu o olhar do Red Leader, aceitando seu desafio.

O soldado fechou os punhos e avançou contra Tord, tentando atingi-lo com um soco. O norueguês facilmente abaixou, desviando do golpe, e agarrou o bastão caído ao lado dele. Com um movimento rasteiro, atingiu Dylan nas pernas e o levou ao chão.

\- Ganhei. - caçoou. Pisando em suas duas pernas e quase enfiando o bastão em sua fuça, Tord abriu um sorriso vitorioso. - Eu tenho um olho que não funciona direito e um braço a menos, e você perdeu com apenas um golpe.

Os veteranos o encaravam com olhos arregalados, nunca tendo tido a chance de ver o líder lutando contra alguém antes. Ele havia derrotado aquele homem com apenas um único golpe.

Ainda no chão, Dylan grunhiu.

\- Você usou o bastão! Isso não é justo! Você disse sem armas!

Mas Tord apenas deu uma risada de deboche.

\- Estranho. Achei que, na sua concepção, um bastão não fosse uma arma. - o soldado abriu a boca para responder, mas Tord jogou o bastão fora e se debruçou sobre ele, forçando o toco em sua garganta e prendendo-o no lugar. - Eu odeio o seu tipinho. O tipo de gente que acha que tudo seria melhor se eles estivessem no controle, sendo que eles não têm a menor ideia de como é comandar um exército. Você acha que tudo que precisa para ser um líder é saber lacrar e todos automaticamente farão tudo pra você, mas isso passa _longe_ de tudo que eu tenho que fazer. Você subestima um trabalho apenas porque vê de longe, não sabe o que acontece por trás das cortinas, todo o sacrifício que vem com o trabalho, _qualquer_ trabalho. Você foi criado pra achar que tudo tem que ser na hora que você quer e do jeito que quer, mas você está muito enganado, porque é justamente o contrário. - Dylan continuou a sufocar, não conseguindo respirar direito, mas o Red Leader o manteve na mesma posição. - Você tem muita sorte de eu ainda te deixar ficar nessa base depois dessa afronta. Mas, o próximo delito que eu ouvir de você, diga adeus à sua oportunidade de servir para alguma coisa além de desperdiçar oxigênio. Você entendeu?

Ele assentiu fervorosamente.

Franzindo o cenho e estreitando os olhos, o Red Leader se afastou dele e dirigiu a atenção para o apêndice que estava no chão. Rapidamente se vestiu novamente e encarou o jovem engasgado por cima do ombro, seu único olho o encarando com desprezo.

\- Está dispensado da aula por hoje. Não quero mais ver sua cara por aqui.

\- Mas e a…

\- Com a Natalie me entendo eu. - interrompeu. - Sai daqui antes que eu mostre pra você o que é dor de verdade.

Ele não esperou nem marianinha segundo. As portas se fecharam atrás de Dylan e a sala foi deixada em silêncio, todos os olhos voltados para o líder.

\- Eu sinto muito por vocês terem que passar por essa situação constrangedora. - desculpou-se com um suspiro. - Voltem a treinar.

Os soldados assentiram lentamente com a cabeça.

Dito e feito, todos os ali presentes ignoraram o líder e voltaram a fazer o que estavam fazendo, agora temendo por suas carreiras no Red Army e determinados a provar seu valor para o líder.

Ele raramente descia para aquele nível, não tão perto dos novatos. Alguns diziam que ele costumava vir mais antigamente, mas agora já não era mais assim. Talvez por conta do trabalho e da aproximação da guerra, isso deixou o líder mais ocupado e o isolou em sua sala, incapaz de socializar com os demais tanto quanto gostaria. E, logo quando ele fazia uma de suas raras visitas, esse tipo de coisa acontecia.

Ironicamente, todos os que conheciam o Red Leader, sejam eles novatos ou veteranos, o descreviam como espontâneo e divertido, nem um pouco assustador. Para os que tinham como única referência dele o que acabou de acontecer, aquilo certamente seria estranho, pois como poderia um homem divertido e espontâneo ser tão assustador?

Mas entendiam a razão daquela cena. Estando lidando com vidas humanas e o destino de todo o mundo nas costas, um problema sério, eles também precisavam que as pessoas lidassem com aquilo da mesma maneira: com seriedade. Ninguém estava ali para passear no parque. Estavam ali para lutar e dar suas vidas, se preciso fosse, para proteger o futuro daquele planeta. Razões tão superficiais quanto aquela não podiam ser levadas em consideração quando haviam tantas outras pessoas que podiam trazer ideias melhores de como facilitar a situação para o exército.

O Red Leader, no geral, estava sempre aberto a sugestões sobre como agir em determinadas situações, afinal, não se pode ter uma única pessoa com todas as respostas do universo, mas, para que isso funcionasse, eles precisavam, antes de tudo, descartar as ideias estúpidas. E aquela foi uma das maiores e mais idiotas sugestões que ele já tinha ouvido em todo seu tempo servindo naquele exército. 

Pessoas podiam ter várias ideias diferentes, especialmente considerando quantas pessoas se alistam para o Red Army a cada dia e de cada lugar do mundo, e isso é muito bom para o Red Army, pois significava ideias novas e pontos de vista que não haviam considerado antes, mas, infelizmente, também acabavam dando voz a esse tipo de gente, que, sinceramente, precisavam tomar um banho de água da realidade e tirar o cavalinho da chuva, pois aquelas ideias nunca seriam aprovadas pelo conselho - se é que chegariam a _passar perto_ do conselho.

Enquanto observava os outros treinarem, a porta atrás de si abriu novamente, revelando o retorno de Natalie, que pareceu bem confusa com a aparição repentina de seu superior na aula.

\- Red Leader? O que veio fazer aqui?

Era estranho que, depois de tudo que aconteceu, ninguém tenha se perguntado a razão de ele ter aparecido ali em primeiro lugar. Ele simplesmente surgiu do nada e causou uma cena.

Finalmente poderia terminar o que veio fazer.

\- Vim buscar um aluno. - sua voz ecoou pela sala, chamando a atenção dos alunos, que pararam de treinar mais uma vez. O Red Leader se virou para a sala, não sabendo exatamente para que lado olhar para encontrá-lo. - Thomas Thompson, preciso que venha comigo.

O corpo de Tom gelou completamente. Todos os olhos viraram em sua direção, curiosos, julgadores. Se ele já estava desconfortável antes, agora era ainda pior.

Ele teve dificuldade em caminhar até a frente com tantas pessoas o olhando e mantendo a postura formal ao mesmo tempo. Entendia a preocupação que vinha dos que o encaravam, especialmente por ele estar sendo chamado pelo Red Leader para sair da aula. Óbvio que era algo importante. Mas ele apreciaria de qualquer forma que as pessoas não o encarassem como se ele fosse uma aberração.

Natalie nada disse quando passou por ela, muito menos quando Tord passou o braço metálico por suas costas e o empurrou com a mão, forçando-o a apertar o passo.

Ele só esperava que sua professora contasse alguma hora que ele estava sendo transferido, não levado para a execução.

A atmosfera estava tão pesada que ele pareceu até se esquecer que quem o acompanhava era seu namorado.

Eles continuaram assim até chegarem ao elevador, o qual, por sorte, estava vazio. Eles poderiam ter privacidade por alguns segundos.

\- Você não precisava ter armado uma cena daquele jeito. - Tom disse após as portas se fecharem.

Tord soltou um suspiro pesado e derrubou a pose de líder autoritário.

\- Era o único jeito de restaurar minha autoridade. Eu geralmente prefiro manter distância de métodos de amedrontamento, mas conheço esse tipinho. Tem alguns casos que conversar simplesmente não adianta.

Tom murmurou.

\- E pra onde vamos agora?

Ao ver o sorriso crescendo nos lábios do norueguês, ele estreitou os olhos.

\- Vou te apresentar ao conselho e uns velhos amigos. Acho que você vai gostar deles.

Apesar de tudo, Tom ficou quieto e esperou o elevador subir para alguns níveis acima, quase no último andar do prédio.

Não trocaram uma só palavra ao caminharem pelos corredores, ambos ainda afetados pela cena que se desenrolou na aula de Tom.

Pelo menos ele não teria que ficar por perto para lidar com a repercussão de seu desaparecimento.

Ao chegarem na sala de Tord, Tom captou o vago sorriso no rosto dele, o que teria levantado uma certa desconfiança por sua parte se ele já não tivesse aberto a porta.

De dentro da sala, duas figuras emergiram dos cantos, tendo estado esse tempo todo xeretando em tudo que podiam. Ao colocarem os olhos nele, os dois sorriram. 

\- Tom! - chamou Edd, aliviado, e correu junto a Matt para abraçarem o amigo.

\- Edd? Matt? - o azul arqueou a sobrancelha, estranhando a repentina aparição deles.

\- Você tá bem!

Apesar de tudo, Tom tinha sentido falta daqueles dois idiotas, e acabou por retribuir o abraço.

\- Vocês também pelo jeito. Até o Matt tá parecendo mais novo.

\- Eu estou mesmo. Obrigado por notar. - Matt desgrudou dele e sorriu aquele sorriso egocêntrico característico.

Atrás deles, Tord revirou os olhos.

\- O que vocês tão fazendo aqui? - perguntou Tom.

\- Longa história. - respondeu Edd. - E você?

\- Outra longa história. Eu conto na hora do almoço. Então, vocês fazem parte do exército agora, basicamente?

\- É tipo isso. Estamos sendo treinados pelo conselho.

\- Eles pegaram a gente de refém sem querer. - Matt sorriu inocentemente.

O olhar de Tom sobre Tord não era surpresa para ninguém.

\- Acidentes acontecem. - o norueguês deu de ombros.

Tom até considerou questionar sobre aquilo, mas, francamente, estava sem saco no momento. Talvez mais tarde.

\- Então essa é a sua sala. - olhou ao redor com olhos vazios. Literalmente.

\- É sim. Comentários?

Ele deu de ombros.

\- É confortável. - disse ao se sentar sobre um espaço vazio na mesa.

\- Valeu.

\- Eu falei da mesa. Mas a sala é legal também. Parece aquelas salas de presidente.

Tord riu.

Parando pra pensar, realmente parecia. Ele tinha uma varanda atrás de cortinas azuis, prateleiras de livros nos cantos da sala, uma sala secreta acessada com código por trás de um painel - também secreto -, uma mesa retangular cheia de papéis e uma bandeira com o símbolo do Red Army. Poderia muito bem ser usado para um filme de Hollywood.

\- Então… O que fazemos agora? - perguntou Edd.

\- Vocês vão fazer as aulas juntos a partir de hoje. - explicou Tord. - Bom, a maior parte delas. Eu vou treinar o Tom separadamente em alguns aspectos, já que vocês dois vai ter treinamento especial.

\- Vocês vão se comer, isso sim. - o de moletom verde cruzou os braços e arqueou a sobrancelha.

Em resposta, Tord franziu o cenho e também cruzou os braços.

\- Um: não vamos. Dois: Mesmo se fôssemos, não é da sua conta. Três: as aulas são pra treinar, não pra _trepar_.

Edd deu de ombros.

\- É um tipo de exercício. 

\- Exercício pro _cu_? - Tom ironizou.

Matt levou a mão aos lábios, tentando conter o riso.

Ele tinha sentido falta disso. Parecia até que faziam anos que eles não se viam, e ele estava começando a sentir falta daquela dinâmica problemática que Tom, Tord e Edd tinham juntos, mesmo que o irritasse acima de tudo.

\- Ok, já chega desse papo. - o norueguês agitou as mãos freneticamente. - Eu vou apresentar as meninas pro Tom depois do almoço e depois vemos como vamos seguir com os horários de uma forma que agrade todo mundo.

\- Ei, Tom, cadê a Ringo? - Edd mudou de assunto, achando aquele papo sobre o Red Army muito chato para seu gosto.

\- Ela tá no meu quarto. 

Ignorando o fato de ter sido ignorado, Tord se intrometeu.

\- Ah, falando nisso, você vai ter que se mudar.

Os três calaram-se ao ouvirem-no falar, espantados com a notícia repentina.

\- Como é? - Tom ergueu as sobrancelhas.

\- Já que vocês estão sendo treinados por pessoas de nível mais alto na hierarquia da base, precisamos manter tudo organizado. A turma de vocês costuma ficar nos andares mais baixos, mas vocês podem subir a hora que quiserem pra terem uma sensação de nostalgia ou se quiserem fazer algum tipo de estágio como professores e tudo mais. É tudo uma questão de organização e melhorar o entrosamento entre os soldados. Se quiserem, podemos subir para o refeitório e almoçar mais tarde e conversar sobre o assunto, mas depois vocês dois tem aula. - explicou e gesticulou para Edd e Matt.

Embora não tenha passado tanto tempo, eles estavam sendo treinados pelo conselho de forma rigorosa, e as garotas não toleravam atraso.

\- E eu faço o que? - perguntou o de olhos inexistentes.

\- Eu vou te mostrar a base, óbvio. Você só viu a parte de cima, o buraco é muito mais embaixo.

A falta de relevância no que iria fazer era irritante, mas Tom se manteve quieto.

Ele não diria nada a respeito, mas estava ansioso para saber mais sobre esse mundo em que Tord vivia. Agora que finalmente o tinha onde podia vê-lo, podia sanar algumas dúvidas que o seguiam há mais de dois anos. E ele tinha a sensação de que todas tinham alguma relação com o exército do qual agora fazia parte.

Ele fez uma nota mental para anotar tudo depois para perguntar à Tord.

De repente, o braço mecânico de Tord começou a emitir um som agudo, como um alarme, levemente semelhante ao que Patryck tinha no celular. 

O norueguês apertou um botão ao puxar a manga e o barulho parou, mas a postura dele voltou a ser formal, com as costas rígidas e os ombros para trás.

\- Bom, esse é meu horário. Vambora, Jeová.

\- Mas já? - exclamou Tom. Eles mal tinham falado com Edd e Matt! E já estavam indo embora?

\- É, já. Vocês podem conversar mais na hora do almoço. Subimos depois.

O de olhos inexistentes resmungou, mas seguiu o norueguês sem muita resistência. 

E restaram apenas Edd e Matt naquela sala, em um silêncio tão incômodo que os dois se pegaram desejando que as aulas começassem logo.

No fim, foi Edd o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio. 

Ele respirou fundo, criou coragem e chamou pelo ruivo:

\- Matt?

\- O que foi, Edd?

O moreno coçou a nuca, sem saber como começar a dizer o que queria dizer.

Edd nunca foi muito bom em se expressar. Não daquela forma.

\- Eu queria pedir desculpa por não ter contado sobre a retomada e sobre eu já saber a verdade sobre o Tord. Era algo muito grande e eu colocaria tanto você quanto o Tom em perigo se eu falasse. O próprio Tord me fez jurar que eu não contaria pra ninguém sobre isso, que era pra eu agir como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Oh. Era isso então.

\- Ah, não se preocupe com isso. - sorriu. - Tá tudo bem.

Entretanto, Edd não sentiu muita firmeza naquela resposta.

Ele conhecia Matt há muitos anos e sabia como ele conseguia guardar ranco. Afinal, ele passou muito tempo o odiando por ter quebrado um de seus quadros sem querer.

\- Tá tudo bem mesmo?

\- É claro. - ele insistiu. - Só espero que você não esteja mantendo mais nada escondido de mim.

Era com isso que Edd se preocupava. Ele era tão ruim em manter nota dos segredos que sabia que às vezes nem _se_ _lembrava_ das coisas que sabia.

\- Acho que não… Era só isso mesmo.

O ruivo manteve o sorriso, mas este logo caiu de seu rosto, seus olhos azuis encarando o chão com pesar.

\- Mas, sabe, eu fiquei realmente chateado por você não tem me contado. Mesmo que o Tord tenha pedido pra você, não é como se você algum dia tenha feito questão de guardar os segredos dos outros.

Edd estreitou os lábios.

\- Eu vou ignorar esse comentário. Desculpa por não ter te contado. Esse tipo de coisa não pode só ser guardada como se não fosse nada.

Era estranho ver Edd daquela forma. Matt estava tão acostumado com o cara babaca que se acha dono de tudo que vê-lo daquela forma era quase _errado_. Não que ele não pudesse se acostumar com um Edd mais legal ao seu lado dali pra frente.

\- Tá tudo bem, Edd.

Para reforçar o que dizia, Matt foi até o de moletom verde e o abraçou com força, quase o esmagando entre seus braços.

Edd tossiu, mas não disse nada.

\- Sem mais segredos? - Matt sorriu e estendeu o dedo mindinho.

\- Sem mais segredos.

Os dois entrelaçaram os dedos e deram um beijo em cima.

Uma promessa de dedinho. Impossível de quebrar depois. 

Ou ao menos como deveria ser até Tom e Tord chegarem ao ensino médio.

Enquanto Edd caminhava pela sala e mexia em um livro de medicina de Tord, ele franziu os lábios.

\- Sabe, eu não lembrava que você já foi um vampiro uma vez.

O interesse de Matt na conversa aumentou, esta estando voltada para sua pessoa.

\- Acho que foi quando eu te levei pra um encontro, lembra?

Enquanto Matt olhava para aqueles dias com nostalgia, embora estranhasse um pouco a falta de coordenação em suas memórias, Edd arregalou os olhos em um espanto.

\- Você queria chupar meu sangue?! - exclamou em desespero. - Achei que fosse só um encontro… 

O ruivo mordeu a bochecha para conter uma risada ao ver o moreno cabisbaixo.

\- Sem ofensa, Edd, mas você não faz muito meu estilo. - ergueu as duas mãos e deu de ombros. - Agora você… - de um dos bolsos do seu uniforme, ele tirou um espelho. Aquele sorriso de dentes brancos voltou à seus lábios em menos de um segundo. - Você é perfeito.

Edd riu e revirou os olhos.

Pensando melhor, era estúpido que ele se sentisse mal por ter sido rejeitado por Matt. Sim, ele estaria perto de seus quarenta anos em breve, mas ele estava muito bem conservado. Além de se virar muito bem sozinho. Ele não precisava de Matt.

E também, não é como se ele já não tivesse alguém em mente de qualquer forma.

(...)

Para a sorte de Tom, ele não trouxe muitas coisas junto a ele para a base, tampouco Tord trouxe muito mais para ele.

A mudança foi fácil e tranquila, até que rápida também. Ele levava para o quarto apenas uma caixa com todos os seus pertences amassados dentro dela. Seria fácil para arrumar também por conta disso, e ele poderia dormir mais cedo! 

Precisaria muito de uma boa noite de sono para estar disposto para as aulas de amanhã.

Antes de ir para seu quarto, deu uma rápida passada pelo de Edd para entregar-lhe sua gata.

O reencontro foi cheio de lágrimas e abraços apertados. Dava para perceber como eles tinham sentido falta um do outro. Ringo teve estado bem cabisbaixa ultimamente, morrendo de saudades de seu dono, e Edd pareceu até revigorado após conseguir a gata de volta. 

Era compreensível, ele já a tinha há quase dez anos.

Eles ficaram muito felizes por se reencontrar, e Tom já podia imaginar o quanto de comida seria furtada do refeitório para alimentar aquela dupla de monstros devoradores.

Depois de deixar o quarto de Edd, Tom seguiu para o elevador e desceu cerca de quatro andares até onde disseram estar seu quarto.

Quando as portas se abriram, um ar frio bateu em seu casaco, arrepiando sua espinha. Aquele andar era muito diferente dos demais pelos quais ele tinha passado até agora. Para começar, era quase deserto, se não totalmente. As luzes mal estavam acesas e o corredor longo tinha pouquíssimas portas. Parecia até um hospital.

Tom manteve as mãos no bolso por todo o caminho que seguiu. Nenhuma planta, nenhuma pessoa, absolutamente nada. Era assustador.

Quando perguntou à Tord, ele disse que seu quarto ficava no sétimo andar negativo, na porta no final do corredor. Ele estranhou a princípio que estivesse tão distante dos outros dormitórios, mas não chegou a questioná-lo sobre isso.

Agora estava começando a perceber seu erro.

Mantendo a cabeça baixa e os olhos atentos, engoliu em seco ao se ver parado em frente à porta.

 _Já vou ter configurado sua porta até a noite._ \- Tord tinha dito. - _Você só precisa dizer a palavra mágica._

\- Abre…?

A porta de metal alavancou do chão antes que Tom tivesse tempo de se preparar. Ele quase pulou para trás com o susto. Já estava tão acostumado com a necessidade de cartões de identidade que era muito estranho agora não precisar de nada além da voz.

Ele entrou no quarto com o corpo rígido, um tanto temeroso do que iria encontrar. E, no fim, arregalou os olhos com o quanto era diferente.

Pra começar, ele era muito maior que seu antigo quarto. O seu tinha um tamanho um pouco menor que sua sala, apenas o essencial, mas este tinha quase o dobro do tamanho. Era compreensível, no entanto, piso dentro tinha uma cama de casal, uma mesa com mil e um rolos de papel, algumas peças de metal no canto do quarto, que Tom podia apenas julgar serem protótipos de algo em construção, e um armário duplo.

Era quase como se alguém já dormisse ali.

Tom ficou ainda mais arrepiado ao perceber, no criado-mudo, um quadro dele junto a Edd, Matt e Tord. O pior é que era uma foto recente, tirada há poucas semanas quando Tord de fato parou em casa.

Seu medo logo foi jogado de lado em detrimento da raiva. Seja lá quem estivesse ali com ele, que invadiu sua privacidade, teria que sair. Ele conseguiria uma satisfação nem que ele morresse para conseguir.

\- Ok, quem é o filho da puta? - ele gritou para o quarto vazio, a porta já fechada. - Eu passei na prova da Natalie, caralho, vem pra briga!

Ele levou uma mão para trás, caçando algo que pudesse usar como arma. Após quase cair para trás ao se apoiar em falso, ele deu com a cabeça em um botão na parede de metal, que se desdobrou em um painel de números e letras. A caixa que Tom carregava foi rapidamente esquecida e sua atenção totalmente capturada pelo painel.

Por que diabos tinha um painel secreto em seu quarto?!

Tom estreitou os olhos, encarando aquele objeto com desconfiança.

Contudo, quando apertou o primeiro número, o painel se ergueu, junto de uma parte da parede, para revelar Tord atrás dela. 

O som dele caindo no chão com o susto ecoou por todo o quarto, fazendo o norueguês estremecer. Ele conteve um riso, no entanto, ao perceber a irritação e constrangimento no rosto do namorado.

\- Você tá bem? - ofereceu a mão à Tom, ajudando-o a levantar.

Imediatamente após voltar a ficar de pé, o de olhos inexistentes o fuzilou com o olhar.

\- O que você tá fazendo aqui?

Tord deu de ombros.

\- Organizando umas planilhas e planejamentos pra algumas invenções que eu tô fazendo. Nada demais.

Aquela resposta obviamente não satisfez Tom, que continuou a encará-lo com a sobrancelha franzida. Entretanto, ele estava mais confuso que qualquer coisa. Primeiro parecia que ele ia apenas mudar para um nível inferior, depois, o quarto estava ocupado por outra pessoa, e agora Tord aparecia de uma porta secreta como quem não quer nada? 

Tom aceitava muitas coisas estranhas em sua vida, mas aquilo já estava passando dos limites em seu medidor de coincidências. E, se tratando de Tord, esse tipo de coisa exigia ainda desconfiança.

Por qual razão Tord estaria no quarto que foi designado à ele? Mesmo sendo o líder, ele não tinha permissão de invadir o quarto dos outros daquela forma. E, se fosse apenas o de Tom, considerando o status de namorados que tinham, por que ele tinha as coisas dele espalhadas para todos os lugares? Era quase como se aquele quarto fosse _dele_!

De repente, sua ficha caiu.

\- … Esse quarto é seu.

Tord sorriu. Aquele sorriso sabe-tudo que sabia que Tom odiava.

\- Yep. Eu tomei a liberdade de registrar sua voz na minha porta durante a hora de almoço. De nada.

Mas ele não o ouviu.

\- Eu vou ficar no seu quarto. - repetiu, falando mais consigo mesmo do que com o namorado.

\- É, você vai. A não ser que queira um só pra você. Posso providenciar num instante.

Tom encarou suas coisas jogadas no canto do quarto, a caixa agora aberta e alguns moletons caindo para fora. Ele iria mesmo voltar para aquele quarto solitário agora que finalmente podia voltar a ficar na companhia de Tord, depois de ter sentido sua falta por todo esse tempo?

\- …Acho que não precisa. - respondeu em voz baixa.

O norueguês, mantendo o sorriso torto, arqueou uma sobrancelha.

\- Não?

Tom negou com a cabeça.

\- Não. Tá bom assim.

A porta secreta se fechou atrás de Tord e ele se aproximou mais alguns passos de Tom, deslizando os dedos com cuidado por seu braço até seu pescoço.

\- Sabe, ainda tem uma boa parte da base pra ver amanhã, então ainda vai demorar pra você voltar pro seu treinamento.

Um arrepio subiu pela espinha de Tom.

\- Você está sugerindo o que eu acho que está sugerindo?

Tord mordeu o lábio inferior com delicadeza.

\- Se você quiser que seja… - com um sorriso malicioso, trilhou os dedos indicador e médio pelo canto do rosto de Tom, afastando os cabelos para trás de sua orelha e sussurrou: - As paredes do meu quarto são mais grossas que as dos meus soldados.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooo, things are getting spicy there ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), but in all seriousness now, we're reaching the end of my already finished chapters. I don't know when I'll be posting the next. Most of it is already written, but there are a lot of scenes I still need to fix and develop more, so that might take a while. Even so, I'm really enjoying how everything is coming together. All the characters have a plot, even if some of them haven't started yet, so I can say with certainty I'm really enjoying the development I'm making for this story to progress! Let's hope you all enjoy it as much as I do!
> 
> Regarding the dates I've shown in this chapter, I'm not good with math, so if anything doesn't fit in the timeline very well or seems too odd regarding other facts, timely wise, I ask of you to consider it a bit more Eddsworld logic and time then real time. The boys *did* finish a whole military training in one minute thirty four seconds after all.  
> Speaking of canon, I feel like I need to address the fact that Edd's personality in this is closer to pre-legacy Edd then legacy Edd, but overall he'll come out as more of a balanced out version of the two. I'm still having a tough time fully grasping where I wanna go with him, so please go easy on me;;
> 
> You'll also see more of my ocs during the story, since you can't just write about an army and have just three characters working on it (they also tie to the plot, so there's that too). I wouldn't want to go to the somewhat "cringy" territory where they become too op and stuff, but I just wanted to warn that there IS a possibility I'll involve them with shipping, if only to give the scenario a more natural feeling (because people from a certain group of friends usually don't all date each other, that's unrealistic af). I'm not confirming anything so far, I might not even do it, I'm just giving a previous warning in case I decide to go for it and someone doesn't like the concept of it and stuff.  
> But don't worry! All the relationships in the tags are/will be canon till the end! They won't get in between any of them (only if it's ment for development and conflict, but I'm really going into speculative territory here, nothing certain at all)
> 
> Anyway, I've said too much already. Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter as much as I did! Kudos and comments are really appretiated! (reminder that I DO in fact speak english, so if you don't speak portuguese and is reading through google translate, it's fine to send me comments in english! I'll be more than happy to read it!)  
> You can also find me on tumblr at minu-moni to see what I post or in case you wanna chat, ask about the story or just say hi!
> 
> See y'all on the next chapter! Maybe you'll get more answers about the plot there... :)


	11. E é assim que as coisas vão

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things getting steamy

Talvez ficar acordado até tão tarde não fosse a melhor das ideias, mas, por Deus, eles estavam fundo demais agora para se importar.

Com um puxão, Tom trouxe os lábios de Tord para si, envolvendo seu pescoço com os braços e o puxando para mais perto, o gesto sendo retribuído de imediato. As mãos do norueguês imediatamente envolveram sua cintura e o puxaram para perto, ao mesmo tempo que sua língua atravessava seus lábios e se enroscava a sua.

Mesmo com o ar condicionado ligado, o calor fluía por suas veias descontroladamente. Tanto tempo havia passado desde a última vez que fizeram aquilo que seus hormônios não podiam evitar de entrar em hyperdrive. A abstinência estava se tornando insuportável, muito mais do que a simples semana que Tord levou para voltar para casa, antes de todo aquele problema começar. Eles estavam envolvidos em tanto estresse nas últimas semanas que qualquer tipo de relaxamento era bem-vindo. Ainda mais se era _esse tipo_ de relaxamento.

Agarrando-se aos ombros de Tom, Tord o acompanhou em direção à cama e caiu sobre ele na mesma, sem desgrudarem os lábios nem por um segundo. Suas bocas e línguas moviam em sincronia, e as mãos bobas subiam e desciam por seus corpos, trilhando caminhos imaginários por ombros, pescoço, cabelo, costas, até a coxa.

Um estalo ecoou de seus lábios e os ombros de Tom tensionaram ao sentir a respiração e os beijos de Tord em seu pescoço. Inclinou a cabeça para o lado para o dar mais espaço e lentamente subiu a mão pela nuca do norueguês, entrelaçando seus dedos em alguns fios curtos e puxando levemente enquanto deixava um sorriso puxar seus lábios.

\- Tord… - ele murmurou, subindo uma mão por suas costas e a outra pelos cabelos, até os fios em formato de chifre. O norueguês ergueu o rosto para encarar Tom com um olhar curioso, esperando que dissesse algo. O de olhos inexistentes exalou o ar pela boca e sorriu para o namorado. - Você é péssimo nisso.

Tord franziu o cenho e fingiu indignação, o sorriso em seus lábios um claro sinal de que estava falhando.

\- Cala a boca! - deu-lhe um tapa leve no ombro e falhou definitivamente ao não conseguir conter o riso.

O norueguês imediatamente voltou a se debruçar sobre o namorado e encher seus lábios de beijos, os quais foram retribuídos com muito gosto. 

Em um segundo, as mãos de Tom começaram a puxar os botões do uniforme de Tord, quase os arrancando com as unhas. O norueguês ficou muito feliz em desabotoar a roupa e atirá-la no chão, assim como a blusa de baixo e o uniforme de Tom.

Ele voltou a atacar o pescoço de Tom com beijos e chupões leves, precisava tomar cuidado para não deixar nada visível para o treino e o tour do dia seguinte. Apesar de que pensar nisso não era tão fácil com o tesão nublando sua mente.

A prótese que explorava seu peito e sua barriga fazia cócegas em sua pele, assim como as ondas de arrepios em seu pescoço, o excitavam ao mesmo tempo. As risadas de Tom ecoavam pelo quarto a cada toque de Tord sobre seus pontos mais sensíveis. Suas mãos arranhavam suas costas e pescoço em um pedido silencioso para que continuasse.

Já faz tempo, muito tempo, desde que ele se sentiu bem assim. Aquela doce sensação de alívio e êxtase percorrendo seu corpo, e o privilégio de ter o homem que amou por tantos anos ao alcance de seus braços.

Deu mais um puxão nos cabelos de Tord ao sentir sua mão descendo por sua barriga e puxando a barra de sua calça, assim como o elástico da cueca por debaixo dela.

\- Anda logo. - apressou-o com um resmungo, tentando mais uma vez puxar seu cabelo para ver se conseguia passar o recado.

Aparentemente funcionou, pois em menos de um segundo ambas suas calças e cuecas estavam no chão e seus membros livres e eretos no ar gelado do quarto.

O norueguês de inclinou para o criado-mudo e tirou o lubrificante de lá, já abrindo a tampa e espremendo um punhado em seus dedos.

\- Você fez seus exames recentemente? - ele perguntou a Tom, que fez que sim com a cabeça. - Tudo negativo? - ele assentiu mais uma vez e Tord abriu um sorriso. - Que bom, porque eu não tenho camisinha aqui.

Ao ouvir isso, Tom estreitou os olhos para Tord, repreendendo-o por seu despreparo.

\- Commie, você é um… _Puta merda_ … 

Tord abriu um sorriso malicioso no canto dos lábios e movimentou mais uma vez o dedo que tinha inserido dentro de Tom, arrancando dele um gemido baixo.

\- Você dizia? - provocou, encarando-o com aquele olhar que sabia que o deixava com vontade de enterrar o punho em seu rosto.

Tom estremeceu e franziu o cenho, tentando ignorar as ondas de prazer que percorriam sua espinha e se concentrar em manter a cara feia olhando para Tord.

\- Vai se foder… _Deus do céu_ … - gemeu e levou a mão à frente da boca para se conter. Ele odiava quando ficava tagarelando no meio do sexo.

Tord conteve um riso e se debruçou sobre o namorado, voltando a clamar seus lábios para se e se colocando entre suas pernas em uma posição mais confortável. 

As mãos de Tom subiram para seu pescoço e ali cravaram suas unhas, puxando e arranhando, instigando-o a acelerar os movimentos de seus dedos e acabar logo com a preparação.

Tom nunca foi muito paciente, especialmente quando se tratava de sexo. 

A não ser que se tratasse de provocar e frustrar o norueguês, é claro.

Aos poucos, Tord foi adicionando os outros dois dedos, usando de movimentos estáveis para alargar a entrada do namorado e do dedo médio para massagear sua próstata com movimentos circulares. Com cada movimento, o corpo do menor tensionava ainda mais e seguia o ritmo inconscientemente enquanto Tom mordia os próprios lábios para evitar de emitir qualquer ruído, por mais que falhasse miseravelmente.

Depois de um tempo, quando já julgaram ser o suficiente, Tord tirou os dedos de dentro de Tom e esticou-se para pegar o lubrificante novamente, dessa vez para colocar em seu membro. Algo rápido. Em um segundo, ele já estava dentro dele de novo.

Os dois recuperaram o ritmo das estocadas sem tempo a perder, e o norueguês passou os dois braços por debaixo dos de Tom para colar ainda mais seus corpos e sufocar-se em seu cheiro. O menor retribuiu agarrando-se a suas costas e ombros e cruzando as pernas em sua cintura, além de acompanhar os movimentos com rapidez.

Os lábios de Tord atacavam os pontos sensíveis de seu pescoço, seu corpo estremecendo debaixo dele e a temperatura subindo pelo mesmo. Era quase difícil de respirar. Mas ele não pararia por esse pequeno contratempo.

Com cada estocada, o norueguês sentia-se ir cada vez mais fundo no namorado, seu membro acariciado por suas paredes de tal forma que ele poderia enlouquecer ali mesmo. Por Deus, a sensação era incrível. Foder era quase tão bom quanto ser fodido. 

Só não tanto quanto porque ele tinha suas preferências de vez em quando.

Mas, puta merda, foder seu namorado chegava perto. Ele simplesmente amava a forma como ele tremia debaixo dele, arranhava suas costas com força quando ele atingia _aquele_ _ponto_ , afundava os calcanhares em sua coluna e, apenas de vez em quando, deixava um gemido escapar e ecoar por seus ouvidos.

\- _Tord…_

É, bem assim.

Tord acelerou os movimentos, largando das costas de Tom e agarrando suas coxas e bunda, empurrando-as para frente e para trás para afundar mais seu membro em seu ânus, lentamente sentindo aquela familiar sensação de aproximando, sinal da chegada de seu orgasmo. Moveu a mão orgânica para o pau de Tom, masturbando-o lentamente com ela e a cobrindo de sêmen quando o de olhos inexistentes atingiu o clímax um pouco antes dele.

Retirou o membro de dentro de Tom com mãos trêmulas e, já tomado pela exaustão, se jogou ao lado do namorado, o qual também jazia cansado. Ambos tinham a respiração descompassada e os corpos suados, e permaneciam em silêncio para aproveitar o prazer restante que os engolia uma última vez.

Quando suas respirações se acalmaram, mas sem voltar ao normal completamente, o norueguês encarou o de olhos inexistentes por cima do ombro.

\- Ainda sou ruim nisso?

Tom franziu o cenho e sorriu de canto, dando levemente de ombros.

\- Não é como se fosse melhor do que quando eu te fodo. - ele respondeu.

Agora foi a vez de Tord dar de ombros.

\- Eu tenho minhas preferências. - o norueguês se virou de lado, apoiando-se no braço mecânico e aproximando seu rosto do do namorado, a centímetros de distância. - Isso não quer dizer que eu não ame te foder e fazer você gemer o meu nome.

Tom revirou os olhos e puxou Tord para si de uma vez, encaixando seus lábios nos dele como peças de quebra-cabeça.

Ele jamais admitiria em voz alta, não antes de morrer, mas Tord não era tão ruim de cama assim. Ele na verdade conseguia fazê-lo se sentir muito bem. 

Tom entendia o apelo de Tord por não trocarem tantas vezes seguidas.

E, realmente, ser tocado nos lugares que Tord conseguia alcançar o levava a níveis de prazer que iam além de sua capacidade mental. Ele conseguia fazê-lo tremer e se contorcer de maneiras que nunca fez na vida, e Tom já havia tentado várias vezes antes de Tord. Ninguém conseguia fazê-lo ter que se conter da forma que ele conseguia.

E ele amava cada segundo disso.

Ao mesmo tempo, era bom os momentos que podiam ficar apenas assim: trocando beijos curtos e delicados, trilhando caminhos invisíveis nas bochechas um do outro com os polegares. Rivalizava todas as noites quentes que passavam juntos. Às vezes era bom apenas passar um tempo ao lado de Tord, sem fazer nada pervertido ou físico, aproveitando apenas os beijos e as carícias e as boas memórias que construíam juntos. 

Depois de tanto sofrimento nos últimos anos, desde o começo de sua amizade, mereciam tudo e até mais.

Ele sentiu as mãos do norueguês subirem por sua nuca, seus dedos entrelaçando-se com seus cabelos e os dando leve puxões. Àquele ponto, ele estava cansado demais para reprimir os pequenos gemidos que escapavam com cada movimento brusco que aquelas mãos hábeis faziam. Tom simplesmente se deixou levar pelos beijos e pelas carícias que vieram depois. Tord o encarava com tamanha adoração em seu olhar que ele simplesmente não conseguia entender para o que ele estava olhando. O que ele via de tão interessante nele para ter aquele brilho em seus olhos cinzentos? Era quase hipnotizante.

Ele queria poder amar ao objeto daquele olhar da mesma forma que Tord o fazia.

Tord inclinou-se rapidamente para o criado-mudo e tirou sua luva de cima da mesma, colocando em sua mão metálica antes de voltar a prender o rosto de Tom entre suas palmas e trazê-lo para um beijo eu seus lábios.

\- Você não tem ideia do quanto eu queria ter as duas mãos pra tocar seu rosto. - ele murmurou após o beijo enquanto trilhava círculos com o polegar na bochecha de Tom.

O de olhos inexistentes murmurou e pendeu a cabeça para o lado.

\- A luva já ajuda. E o metal do seu braço é quente. 

Tord sorriu ao ter seus dedos entrelaçados aos do namorado, o qual afagava sua palma com o rosto. 

Ele queria tanto poder sentir aquela mão.

\- Eu faço questão de esquentar quando tô com você. Só pro caso de você segurar a mão errada.

Um pequeno sorriso cresceu nos lábios de Tom e ele afundou mais o rosto naquele tecido negro. Enquanto aproveitava os movimentos calmos dos dedos de Tord em sua pele, seus olhos desviaram para a parede, e ele percebeu que a porta já não estava mais ali. 

\- O que era aquela porta? - ele se decidiu em perguntar.

Tord ergueu a cabeça ao som da voz de seu namorado.

\- Passagem rápida pro meu laboratório. Esses robôs são todos protótipos de algumas armas e utensílios que eu tô fazendo. - ele disse ao gesticular com a cabeça para o canto do quarto, onde Tom anteriormente avistou algumas peças de metal.

Tom franziu o cenho.

\- Você não vai deixar isso no nosso quarto.

O norueguês deu risada e puxou Tom para mais perto de si, tirando a mão de seu rosto para forçá-lo contra seu peito.

\- Eu não faço experiências no meu quarto, Tom. Só pego a passagem e ela me leva pro nível mais baixo. 

O de olhos inexistentes murmurou em compreendimento, sentindo-se, ao mesmo tempo que burro, intrigado. Ele sabia que Tord gostava de invenções, afinal ele tinha se formado em engenharia e robótica, e muitas vezes se perguntava quais eram os planos que aquela cabecinha esquisita colocava em prática quando em frente a ferramentas e metal.

Tord pareceu capturar o olhar curioso de Tom para o canto do quarto e, beliscando sua bochecha para chamar sua atenção, disse:

\- Posso mostrar pra você amanhã, se quiser. Talvez o Edd e o Matt também gostem de fazer uma viagem também.

Tom estava prestes a murmurar quando percebeu algo:

\- _Uma viagem_? O quão longe é essa porra?

Tord riu com a franqueza do namorado.

\- É o último nível. Décimo negativo. Mas também tem um espaçamento de metal entre o décimo e o nono andar por questão de segurança. Se alguma coisa explodir, tem um dispositivo que absorve a fumaça, elimina os químicos tóxicos e filtra. 

Tom piscou algumas vezes até entender.

\- E depois vocês jogam fora?

\- Na verdade usamos o gás como energia. - explicou Tord. - Tanto os componentes quanto o calor podem ser usados ao nosso favor. Nossas fontes primas de energia são eólica, calorífica e gás natural, mas deu pra dar um jeito de usar todos os gases que minhas invenções podem vir a usar ao nosso favor. Tentamos poluir o menos possível.

Aquilo era interessante, por mais que Tom não fosse a pessoa mais inteligente para falar desses aspectos. Ele se interessava por saber que tipo de coisas chamavam tanto a atenção de Tord para colocar aquele brilho fascinado em seu olhar. 

Ele sempre tinha curiosidade de saber mais sobre seu namorado, mesmo que julgasse já ser a pessoa mais próxima dele. Sempre tinha algo novo sobre aquele maldito norueguês para ele descobrir, e ele, como o moleque curioso que sempre foi, não perderia a oportunidade de ouvir Tord falar chique e não entender absolutamente nada.

\- Seria meio irônico vocês querendo proteger a Terra e fodendo ela de quatro ao mesmo tempo. - Tom comentou com uma revirada de olhos.

Tord riu e apertou a bochecha de Tom entre o indicador e o polegar, adorando o resmungo que recebeu como resposta.

\- Usar carvão denunciaria nossa localização. Fumaça é um lixo que nós não podemos produzir.

Apesar de conseguirem tomar a Inglaterra como parte do território para exercerem livremente sua profissão, nunca era uma boa ideia abusar da sorte. Outros países e grupos dariam de tudo para pegar os territórios por eles já conquistados e desfazer tudo que eles já conseguiram. E Tord já havia sacrificado o suficiente para voltar atrás agora.

Pelo menos ele não tinha mais que esconder tudo de Tom.

Não era uma questão de não querer conversar sobre isso. Ele queria. Muito. Mas, considerando a posição em que o Red Army estava anteriormente, há cinco anos atrás, ele não podia sair contando pra todo mundo todos os seus planos, tampouco podia arriscar que Tom acabasse _querendo_ entrar no exército.

Meio irônico, considerando a posição em que estavam naquele exato momento.

Além de tudo, Tord já ofereceu contar tudo a ele, mais de uma vez - breves momentos de fraqueza em que ele simplesmente não conseguia não querer Tom lutando ao seu lado -, mas todos os avanços foram prontamente rejeitados. Depois de tudo pelo que passaram, tudo que foi jogado na cara de Tom naquele dia, ele preferiu continuar na ignorância.

Ah, se seus eus do passado pudessem vê-los agora.

Era estranho demais revelar tudo assim, de boca aberta, sem mais desculpas, mas ele não se opunha de forma alguma àquilo. Ele quis contar à Tom sobre o Red Army desde que voltaram a ser amigos novamente. 

Mais estranho ainda era Tom querer ouvir.

Um sorriso desengonçado puxou os lábios de Tord enquanto este acariciava os cabelos do inglês. A forma como ele o encarava, fingindo entender os termos mais complicados que saíam de sua boca, era simplesmente adorável.

Ah, o que seu eu de anos atrás não daria para estar na posição que ele estava agora?

\- Por que você tá me olhando assim? - Tom questionou, arqueando uma de suas sobrancelhas.

\- Já faz tempo que não converso sobre essas coisas com alguém. - ele respondeu com um suspiro. - É legal ter alguém que me ouça tagarelar sobre minhas invenções e como as coisas funcionam. Eu não tenho uma plateia há muito tempo.

Tord mal percebeu a forma como Tom encolheu os ombros ao sorrir.

\- Mas sou só eu. - ele disse baixinho.

Deixando as implicações passarem despercebidas, o norueguês ternamente pressionou os lábios sobre um dos olhos fechados de Tom. Ele o deu o sorriso mais sincero que seus lábios podiam formar, enquanto ainda acolhendo seu rosto entre as palmas das mãos.

\- Exatamente. Ter seus olhos em mim é melhor do que qualquer plateia.

As bochechas de Tom começaram a pegar fogo e ele tampouco teve tempo de xingar Tord por ser careta antes que ele o puxasse e o enchesse de beijos, tanto nos lábios quanto em todo seu rosto e pescoço.

Ele simplesmente não conseguia evitar. Ele estava tão feliz e aliviado por finalmente ter Tom junto a ele, participando de _seu exército_ , que as consequências e o peso do mundo, por um segundo, deixaram de existir. Tord queria apenas passar a noite toda banhando seu amor em beijos e carícias até seus lábios ficarem entorpecidos. Ele queria tomá-lo, de novo e de novo, incansavelmente, até memorizar cada centímetro de pele sob seus dedos e ter cada canto de sua boca na ponta da língua. Ele queria tudo de Tom e mais um pouco. Agarrá-lo em seus braços e enterrar o rosto em seu pescoço, alheio a qualquer coisa que pudesse perturbá-los.

Em poucos minutos, Tord já havia tomado Tom em seus braços novamente e se enterrado nele em movimentos rítmicos e apressados, correspondidos pelo de olhos inexistentes com um rebolar de cintura e arranhões em suas costa, até mesmo com alguns gemidos de vez em quando. E, em pouco mais de meia-hora, eles haviam acabado de novo, completamente esgotados, deitados nos dois lados da cama.

\- Nem vale mais a pena dormir agora. Já tá tarde pra caralho. - Tom franziu o cenho ao olhar para o relógio ao lado de Tord.

O norueguês riu e puxou o namorado pela cintura.

\- Nunca é tarde demais pra dormir, Tom. - ele sorriu inocentemente e escondeu o rosto no pescoço dele, inalando fundo a pele sensível. - Quem sabe, talvez com você aqui eu não tenha tantos pesadelos.

Ao ouvir isso, Tom piscou e abaixou o olhar para Tord.

\- Você tem pesadelos? - ele perguntou, ao que Tord lentamente assentiu com a cabeça. - Sobre o que?

O norueguês deu de ombros.

\- Um monte de coisas. Cair pra morte, tomar um tiro, perder a guerra, incontáveis vidas perdidas nas minhas mãos, perder você e os meninos… Um monte de coisas.

Tom engoliu em seco. Ele não sabia se queria continuar perguntando sobre aquele assunto em particular, do qual ele infelizmente entendia muito bem, mas não podia parar de perguntar mesmo assim.

\- Qual deles mais te assusta? - ele decidiu perguntar, ele mesmo assustado.

Tord hesitou em responder, visivelmente desconcertado. Ele não gostava de falar dos próprios sonhos para os outros, tampouco gostava Tom, mas eles já se abriram tantas vezes sobre esses assuntos em específico que seria ridículo não falar agora.

Ele engoliu em seco e apertou o menor em seus braços.

\- …O protótipo ter funcionado. 

Tom arregalou os olhos e, inadvertidamente, encolheu nos braços do namorado. 

Aquela era uma memória em particular que eles não gostavam de falar sobre. Ou melhor, _doía_ _demais_ para falar sobre.

Entretanto, eles sabiam que guardar tudo aquilo não era saudável, mesmo que já tivessem falado sobre o ocorrido milhões e milhões de vezes, sendo durante o calor de uma tragada ou na sobriedade fria das noites de chuva, quando ninguém podia sair dos apartamentos para não ser soterrado por água. Era sempre bom colocar aqueles sentimentos para fora, mesmo que fosse apenas mais uma das milhares de memórias ruins, remoída mais uma vez.

\- Você ainda tem o machucado, não tem? - perguntou Tom em silêncio.

Tord assentiu e inclinou a cabeça para cima, mostrando a lateral direita do rosto. Era quase impossível de ver devido às cicatrizes que as queimaduras deixaram em seu rosto, mas, com um pouco de esforço, era possível enxergar, entre dois cortes em particular, um pequeno furo. Uma cicatriz. Uma lembrança permanente de uma das ações mais impulsivas e quase mortais de Tord. Tanto para ele quanto para seus amigos.

Se seu plano tivesse funcionado, ele duvidava, não, ele _sabia_ que Tom não estaria ali agora. Se é que qualquer um dos dois fosse.

Era para ser apenas um teste do soro. Nada mais que isso. Ainda estava na fase de testes e experimentos, alguns protótipos buscando voluntários para serem testados. Infelizmente, para o Red Army, eles tinham ficado sem cadetes anti-vacina para serem testados, e os protótipos do soro ficaram parados por tempo demais. 

E simplesmente recaiu sobre Tord a ideia estúpida de testar o soro mais recente, escondido, sem que ninguém soubesse.

Muitas coisas aconteceram ao mesmo tempo e muito rápido depois disso. Paul e Patryck acabaram o descobrindo pouco antes de ele conseguir se injetar com o soro, eles brigaram _feio_ e Tord ainda teve a pachorra de se injetar com o soro impulsivamente na frente dos dois, quando seus dois soldados, inocentemente, viraram as costas para ele, imaginando tê-lo convencido a não fazer aquilo.

Obviamente não foi este o caso.

Dali pra frente, tudo foi por água abaixo. Foram tempos em que Tord imaginava não estar no próprio corpo, como se tivesse alguém em sua cabeça, falando através dele. Seu corpo movia para fazer coisas que ele normalmente não fazia, falava coisas que no cotidiano permaneceriam presas ao fundo de sua cabeça. 

Isso tudo foi poucos dias antes de ele ter que voltar para a casa de Edd para buscar seu robô gigante.

Realmente, memórias muito peculiares eram aquelas. Não particularmente traumatizantes, mas, depois de tudo que ele descobriu sobre seu _objeto de estudos_ e o que aquele soro poderia fazer se não estivesse no ponto exato de perfeição. 

Em suma, as coisas poderiam ter acabado muito piores do que apenas o robô gigante de Tord destruindo a casa deles com um foguete. 

Muito. Muito. Muito piores.

Tom inconscientemente agarrou-se ao lençol que cobria ele e o norueguês. Ele tampouco gostava de pensar sobre aqueles tempos. O que aconteceu com ele poderia muito bem ter acontecido com Tord, se não fosse _pior_. E, se ter uma coisa daquelas dentro dele já era trabalho e problema o suficiente em seu estado bruto, ele não podia, muito menos queria, imaginar como seria sem uma consciência ou completamente instável.

No fim, ter um monstro pronto era bem menos arriscado do que fazer um soro para transformar os outros soldados em indivíduos superpoderosos. Tord não arriscaria toda sua base e todas aquelas vidas e tudo que estava em jogo apenas por um coringa.

\- Eles sabem? - Tom perguntou em silêncio, aproximando o rosto do pescoço de Tord, como se quisesse se esconder.

\- Sobre o que? - o norueguês questionou.

Lançando um olhar desconfiado para o restante do quarto, como se buscasse alguma câmera escondida ou semelhante nas paredes. Não percebendo nada, mas ainda um tanto receoso, Tom hesitou antes de apontar para os próprios olhos.

Tord arregalou os olhos, espantado, e negou vigorosamente com a cabeça.

\- Não, de jeito nenhum. Eles sabem que existe um monstro, mas não sabem que é você quem o tem. - o norueguês claramente mostrava seriedade, tanto em sua expressão como em sua voz, e se Tom pudesse ouvir as batidas pesadas de seu coração, não lhe restaria nenhuma sombra de dúvida. Tord tomou bruscamente as duas mãos de Tom nas dele, entrelaçando seus dedos e olhando fundo em seus olhos negros. - Eu disse e vou repetir: essa é uma promessa que eu não vou quebrar. _Nunca em um milhão de anos_. Se algum dia a verdade aparecer, não será da minha boca que ela virá. Isso eu garanto. - tão rápido quanto as pegou, Tord desfez o contato entre suas mãos e, ao invés disso, encaixou as bochechas de Tom entre suas palmas. Se ele não o estivesse olhando agora ou prestando atenção, agora não tinha como evitar o brilho nos olhos cinzentos do norueguês, a forma como eles olhavam diretamente para o fundo de Tom, como se pudessem ver por trás do monstro, até o fundo de sua alma. - Você não faz ideia das coisas que eu faço pra te proteger, Tom. Sério. Eu desistiria de todos os projetos do soro _fácil_ , só pra te manter seguro.

Isso era algo que Tom não duvidava, mesmo que as vozes em sua cabeça insistissem que ele deveria. Tord já tinha salvo a pele dele tantas vezes, desde o ensino médio até mesmo em seu segundo retorno à sua vida cotidiana. Enquanto Tom era um imã para desastres, ou isso era o que ele pensava, Tord era o cara perfeito, saído de escolas prestigiosas e cheio de conhecimento no qual todos caíam matando em cima. Ele já o contou sobre a faculdade de engenharia e robótica que fez, além de diversos cursos envolvendo medicina, arquitetura e muitos mais esportes que praticou, tudo no tempo em que esteve longe dele, Edd e Matt. Tom se metia em problemas e Tord o ajudava com aquilo que ele não alcançava. À exceção das vezes que Tom foi obrigado a apagar os incêndios das invenções falhas dele e livrá-lo de problemas com as autoridades, visto que ele estava sendo procurado na época, ele nada mais era que apenas um desastre ambulante.

Às vezes Tom se perguntava se ele não estava atrasando o norueguês ao manter-se muito perto dele. Ele temia que suas falhas se esfregassem nele e ele acabaria igual a ele: um completo fracasso, com problemas demais na cabeça e não podendo se manter em um único emprego, nem que fosse para apenas virar hambúrgueres na chapa. Tord era tão melhor que ele em tudo que fazia e Tom não conseguia nem andar na rua sem ser atacado por um demônio. Ele claramente merecia alguém melhor que ele. Alguém com controle sobre a própria vida, que não dependesse de álcool para não destruir tudo à sua frente.

O maldito norueguês, como sempre, não demorou nadinha em perceber a espiral de pensamentos negativos culminando em tempestades atrás de seus olhos. Ele sabia o quanto Tom era sensível consigo mesmo. Estava tudo nos pequenos gestos. A forma como ele fazia piadas pesadas demais durante o jantar, o jeito que flertava com a morte durante suas aventuras, ou o jeito sutil como ele virava o rosto quando passava tempo demais na frente do espelho. 

Ser próximo de alguém como Tord trazia essas desvantagens: ele não podia se aproximar de profissionais sem revelar aqueles com quem se envolvia, pois Tom se conhecia, e ele sabia que tudo desabaria no momento em que abrisse a boca. Foi um dos motivos pelos quais ele e Tord se tornaram tão abertos quanto a seus sentimentos e problemas em primeiro lugar. Se eles não podiam recorrer ao meio externo, teriam de resolver tudo entre eles, da melhor forma que pudessem.

Tom podia não perceber, mas Tord também tinha sua bagagem de problemas e fardos. E a vida de alguém sempre estava em risco, independentemente da porta que abrisse.

O norueguês acariciou a bochecha de Tom e o puxou para um abraço apertado, suas mãos apertando suas costas um pouco mais forte que o normal. Ele mantinha seus corpos pressionados um contra o outro e seu queixo sobre o topo da cabeça de Tom, de forma que ele não saberia que ele estava chorando se não fosse pelos ombros trêmulos e a vaga sensação de água pingando em sua pele.

Ele queria fazer mais por ele. Muito mais. Mas as coisas estavam tão longe de seu alcance, mesmo para alguém de tamanho cargo, e ele não podia arriscar a vida dos outros daquela forma. O machucava profundamente ter de ver o homem que amava naquela situação e não poder fazer nada para ajudar. O fazia se sentir impotente, sem capacidade de se mexer ou protestar, como se sua boca estivesse selada com fita. 

Por sorte, eram momentos como o que compartilhavam agora que o asseguravam de que Tom estava bem. Ele, sendo sempre o mais reservado do grupo de amigos, demorava para se abrir quanto ao próprio passado, isso _se_ ele chegasse a falar. Tê-lo daquela maneira, abraçado nele e se deixando abrir, mesmo que em forma de choro, _especialmente_ em forma de choro, significava que ele não tinha ido ainda. 

Ele estava vivo. Ele estava ali. E ele sentia - ele _se deixava_ sentir, se abrir. 

E Tom ainda era humano.

E Tord não podia estar mais orgulhoso dele. Mesmo com medo e tantos problemas batendo à porta, Tom ainda se abria e se deixava sentir, como era o saudável a se fazer. Mesmo com todos os problemas que tinham, ele ainda estava no controle. Podia parecer que não, mas Tom tinha muito mais poder sobre si mesmo do que imaginava. Tord conseguia ver isso nele.

Era mesmo uma pena que ele não visse o que ele via.

Os ombros de Tom se acalmaram após um tempo e ele voltou a respirar normalmente. Seu choro parou por completo e ele tornou a apenas afagar o rosto no peito de Tord. Seu coração ainda estava pesado, mas sentia-se sim um pouco melhor. Tord rapidamente notou isso ao ouvir um suspiro deixar seus lábios.

\- Eu fico muito feliz que você esteja aqui. - o norueguês sussurrou no ouvido do inglês. - As coisas ficam muito mais fáceis quando eu te tenho do meu lado, sabia?

Tom abriu um pequeno sorriso, soltando mais um suspiro. Podia ser brega, mas ele adorava ouvir os elogios e adorações que deixavam os lábios de Tord, especialmente quando eram dirigidos a ele. O deixavam aquecido por dentro.

\- Você ainda o tem sob controle, certo? - Tord perguntou após mais alguns segundos de silêncio.

A esse ponto, Tom já estava mais relaxado e tranquilo para falar sobre aquele assunto, embora o leve desconforto ainda existisse.

\- É difícil de controlar sem a bebida, mas eu consigo me virar. - ele soltou um suspiro. - …Só preciso continuar estável.

Mais fácil falar do que fazer, é claro. Tord e Tom fizeram pesquisas o suficiente para ver como qualquer perturbação emocional no menor poderia causar uma reação em cadeia para liberar o monstro. Às vezes era impotência, às vezes apenas um dia ruim já fazia o truque, outras vezes, quando Tom estava fraco ou distraído demais para controlar, o bicho escapava de suas mãos sem que ele pudesse perceber. Porém, acima de tudo, ele aparecia quando ele estava com raiva. Aquela criatura se alimentava essencialmente de emoções, era incentivada por elas; quando Tom ficava com raiva, ficava ainda mais difícil de controlá-lo.

Era a vantagem de estar lidando com aquele incômodo desde a adolescência. Tom passava raiva, mas sabia se conter o suficiente para não deixar o bicho escapar.

Também era o que deixava Tord preocupado. Tendo investido tanto na retenção, era apenas uma questão de tempo até Tom se cansar, pois o monstro não o deixaria em nenhum momento futuro. Era como um parasita, cravado em sua pele e se alimentando de seu sangue. E eles ainda não sabiam como tirá-lo.

Com um leve acariciar em sua bochecha, Tord puxou a palma da mão de Tom e depositou um terno beijo na costa.

\- Eu te amo tanto, Tom. Você não faz a menor ideia do quanto. - ele murmurou contra a pele, sentindo o calor aquecer seus lábios.

Tom sorriu, dobrando seus dedos sobre a mão mecânica de Tord.

\- Você me deixa super sem graça quando diz essas coisas, sabia? Eu nunca sei o que falar.

\- Você quer que eu pare? - ele rapidamente retrucou, sorrindo com o canto da boca.

\- Se você parar eu termino com você. - Tom franziu o cenho.

O norueguês riu e o puxou para mais um beijo, nos lábios dessa vez.

Era incrivelmente estranho imaginar que até alguns anos atrás eles eram inimigos, que não conseguiam se aturar no próprio cômodo por mais de cinco minutos sem entrar em alguma discussão estúpida. E agora eles não conseguiam de forma alguma se ver longe um do outro. Um futuro sem o outro ao seu lado parecia mais uma tortura que um futuro. Realmente muito havia mudado.

Tinha pesar nos olhos de Tord ao separarem os lábios. Tom percebeu com relativa facilidade. Ele parecia ansioso, nervoso, até um pouco angustiado, especialmente pela forma como ele segurava suas mãos com força.

\- Por favor, me diga se qualquer coisa parecer errada com você. Eu posso fazer milhões de outros robôs gigantes, mas não posso fazer mais de você. - ele disse, o medo claramente enlaçado em sua voz. Parecia um choro desesperado mais do que um pedido.

Tom ainda não havia perguntado sobre aquilo, mas já tinha uma boa ideia de o que aconteceria se descobrissem o monstro que ele carregava. Ele já soube desde o primeiro momento em que apareceu nas notícias.

Armas, acusações, caçadas, experimentos, pessoas se machucando. Se caísse em mãos erradas, o monstro seria transformado em uma arma contra sua própria vontade. E Tom seria forçado a assistir tudo de camarote, sem poder fazer nada. Completamente impotente.

\- Não se preocupe. Ele não vai escapar. Não enquanto vocês estiverem vivos. - ele assegurou, seus olhos, embora vazios, refletindo seriedade.

\- Se tem uma coisa que não precisa se preocupar é que me matem. - Tord sorriu e foi acompanhado pelo namorado.

\- Eu sei. Depois da explosão, eu tenho quase certeza que você é imortal. Nem precisa de guarda-costas.

Ele riu.

\- Eu me preocupava mais com o Edd e o Matt, mas agora que eles vão treinar com o conselho eu não preciso. - sua voz esbanjava confiança e seu sorriso esperança. A confiança em seus soldados era muito maior do que ele às vezes fazia parecer. Tord apertou mais uma vez as mãos de Tom. - Vai dar tudo certo, Tom. Ele não vai te machucar. Nenhum deles vai. Confia em mim.

Ele assentiu, deixando-se ser envolvido pelos braços do norueguês e acolhido em seu calor.

Ele não mentiria, ele tinha medo, e Tord sabia disso, mas só o deixava ainda mais aliviado quando pensava que estava em boas mãos. Tord sabe o que faz; estava nesse ramo a muito mais tempo do que ele. Se Tord não encontrava motivos para se preocupar, então tampouco precisava Tom.

No entanto, isso não o impediu de tardar mais meia-hora para pegar no sono.

(...)

Ele não dormia bem assim há muito tempo. Sempre que Tord fechava os olhos, o silêncio parecia pesar em seus ombros de uma forma inexplicável. Como se alguma coisa fosse pular de seu armário e atirar em sua cabeça.

Ele se lembrava muito bem do dia em que um assassino apareceu embaixo de sua cama e tentou cortar sua garganta. Por sorte, ele tinha esquecido de tirar a prótese naquele dia, e conseguiu nocautear o homem com um dispositivo de choque que usava em seu indicador.

Desde então tornou-se quase impossível ter uma boa noite de sono naquela base. Pelo menos ele podia usar seu medo e insônia para passar mais tempo acordado e trabalhar em suas invenções. Era comum encontrá-lo de mau humor pelas manhãs justamente por causa disso, por não dormir direito, e ninguém conseguia aguentá-lo naquelas horas.

Por mais que as coisas tenham escalado para algo mais sério durante sua conversa da madrugada, era bom dormir com menos peso em seus ombros. Colocar tudo para fora e ser direto era algo que ele e Tom começaram a colocar em prática nos últimos anos, visando principalmente aliviar o estresse, e aquilo melhorou muito as coisas para ambos.

A condição do monstro de Tom era algo que o afligia há muitos anos, especialmente nos últimos, quando começaram a namorar. A qualquer momento ele podia ser descoberto, se não fosse cauteloso, e o caos seria imediato. Tord não estava disposto a submetê-lo a tal tratamento sem pelo menos sua permissão. Ele não deixaria que seu trabalho arrastasse Tom para dentro do buraco negro que era a bagunça de sua vida. Ele não deixaria que ele fosse arrancado de seus dedos. Nem que tenha que morrer para isso.

Ele lutou muito para chegar onde estava agora, tanto em seu relacionamento com Tom quanto com seu exército. Ele não estava disposto a sacrificar nenhum dos dois. Portanto, seria o melhor para todos que o monstro de Tom continuasse de conhecimento apenas do casal.

Não havia forma alguma de Tord se desapegar daquele calor e o alívio que sempre o percorria quando ele abria os olhos e se via acordando ao lado de Tom na cama. Eles passaram por coisa demais juntos. Não seria ele a jogar tudo isso fora.

Um sorriso puxou os lábios de Tord enquanto suas mãos acariciavam o peito e os ombros de Tom, procurando uma posição confortável para se segurar e pressionar seu corpo mais junto ao dele.

Talvez seus soldados não tivessem que se preocupar com seu mau-humor naquele dia.

As coisas ficavam facilmente solitárias naquela base, mesmo que ele trabalhasse ao lado de amigos e se desse bem com a maioria. Ele sentia falta da monotonia de sua casa, das risadas de seus amigos e dos abraços relutantes de seu namorado. Era um tipo de conforto que ele não podia ter normalmente em seu trabalho, mas que agora estava ali, bem entre seus braços.

O norueguês soltou um riso baixo e afagou o nariz na nuca do namorado, apertando os braços ao seu redor e desejando mais do que nunca perder a consciência e se afundar no cheiro de seu shampoo. Ele não queria sair dali. Aquele pequeno espaço, com ele e Tom abraçados de conchinha, era quente e confortável demais. Acolhedor como nada mais em sua vida era. Ele não queria sair. Não queria voltar para o mundo lá fora.

Infelizmente, como seu alarme já o estava dizendo, aquilo não era algo que ele podia escolher. Seu exército precisava dele e não podia esperar enquanto ele aproveitava o sono com seu namorado.

O norueguês deixou um terno beijo na nuca de Tom e deslizou para fora da cama. Esticou-se para fazer os aquecimentos diários e, só então, começou a se trocar para começar o dia.

Fora o tour com os meninos, não havia muito mais para ser feito, apenas algumas revisões dos exercícios físicos que praticara no mês passado e revisar seu material das aulas de russo.

Caminhando para sua mesa, ele aproveitou para organizar alguns papéis e reler o mapa da base. Enquanto revisava rapidamente as áreas que visitariam, percebeu uma sala interessante, que os rapazes não tinham visto ainda. Em especial, um deles provavelmente gostaria bastante de uma delas. Facilitaria muito seu trabalho.

Aproveitando o tempo que tinha e o horário dos demais, Tord puxou seu celular e discou o quarto número de sua lista de contatos rápidos.

Em outro quarto, do outro lado da linha, Edd roncava alto e dormia como uma pedra. 

Apesar de o treino do dia anterior ser um pouco mais leve, considerando que eles tinham apenas começado, não quer dizer que não foi um treino puxado. Edd nunca mais subestimaria a cara fofa de Bella. Ele voltou para o quarto completamente destruído e cansado, sequer conseguiu jantar direito por conta da dor em seus músculos. 

Estando tão cansado, já era de se esperar que ele não ouvisse um único som que saísse de seu celular. Ele podia tocar e tocar o dia todo, mas Edd não ouviria uma única nota, não no estado em que estava.

Como esperado, o moreno nem se moveu, colocando a responsabilidade de cuidar do problema do despertador em sua gata.

Ringo, que dormia na ponta do travesseiro de Edd, acordou pouco depois que o telefone começou a tocar. Ela não era uma das maiores fãs de músicas tocando alto no começo da manhã. Quase pulou de susto.

Uma rápida leitura de seus arredores a disse que Edd não acordaria tão cedo para parar aquele barulho chato. Ele tinha o sono muito pesado quando estava cansado daquele jeito.

Pelo menos isso não a impedia de dormir na cama dele.

Passando por cima dele, Ringo subiu no criado-mudo e encarou o aparelho com a cabeça baixa e o corpo levantado, percebendo a falta de som e a tela voltando a escurecer.

De repente, começou a tocar mais uma vez, e Ringo deu um pulo para trás, seus pelos eriçados. 

Ela não perdeu mais tempo, pulou em cima do aparelho e após mordiscar uma das pontas de leve, usou uma das patas para empurrá-lo de cara para o chão.

Ao som do barulho de dinheiro jogado fora, Edd acordou de supetão e olhou ao redor com desespero, como se alguém estivesse caçando-o. Foi então que viu sua gata no criado-mudo, virando a cabeça do chão para ele com a língua de fora.

\- O que foi, garota? - o moreno perguntou em voz baixa, inclinando uma mão para acariciá-la atrás das orelhas. Ringo miou suavemente. - O telefone?

Foi então que Edd percebeu o aparelho jogado no chão, e inclinou-se para pegá-lo. Por sorte, nada quebrou, mas, ao abrir a tela, percebeu duas chamadas perdidas de Tord. 

Era um pouco estranho, considerando que ele estava dentro do horário, até adiantado na verdade.

Quando o celular começou a vibrar pela terceira vez, Edd atendeu.

\- Alô. - respondeu com a voz ainda rouca de sono.

\- Você não colocou despertador. - Tord imediatamente respondeu.

O moreno ajeitou a franja, os olhos fechados de sono, e respondeu, ainda com a mesma voz:

\- Coloquei, mas tava com sono e dormi de novo. A Ringo me acordou.

Ele encarou a gata de soslaio, vendo a mesma tomando banho bem ao seu lado. 

Edd fez uma nota mental de conseguir uma cama adequada para sua gata. Não queria acabar amassando a coitada enquanto dormia. Ele podia se revirar bastante na cama, especialmente quando sonhava que a Coca-Cola do mundo todo havia acabado.

Do outro lado da linha, Tord pigarreou.

\- É sobre ela que eu queria falar. Preciso que você leve ela hoje no tour. Se levar na cafeteria, deixa ela escondida dentro do seu agasalho.

Pedido estranho, mas ok. Edd deu de ombros.

\- Tá bom. Não sei por que você quer, mas ok. Você não vai se importar de dar um passeio hoje, né, garota? - ele perguntou à gata, esticando uma mão e acariciando-a delicadamente atrás de uma das orelhas com a ponta do dedo.

Ringo miou e afagou a cabeça na mão de Edd, seus pelos fazendo cócegas entre seus dedos e provocando risadas a escaparem de sua boca.

Enquanto a acariciava, já tendo desligado o telefone, a vaga ideia de que Tord poderia querer se livrar de sua gata passou por sua mente.

Bom, se fosse esse o caso, Tord teria que se acostumar com um gato em seu exército e a falta de mais um braço.

Edd não se separava de Ringo desde que a adotou. Ele sempre quis um animal, desde pequeno, mas seus pais não tinham condições de cuidar de um bichinho. Quando encontrou Ringo perdida em um beco, quando ele e os garotos tinham acabado de se mudar para aquele bairro, ele sabia que não conseguiria desapegar daquele bichinho tão cedo, se é que algum dia conseguiria.

Ele esperava que não.

Ele amava demais sua gatinha para deixá-la para trás, e na verdade estava muito feliz que Tom esteve cuidando dela enquanto ele esteve preso na base. Ele precisava se lembrar de agradecê-lo apropriadamente quando o visse novamente.

Pensando em Tom, Edd se perguntou se ele estava acordado, já que Tord claramente já estava de pé.

A resposta: sim e não. Na verdade, ele tinha acabado de acordar, perturbado pelo movimento excessivo e os barulhos que Tord fazia pelo quarto.

Ele piscou os olhos com força, tentando espantar o sono em vão. Sua cabeça girava com barulhos e ruídos, ele não conseguia pensar direito. Quase se sentia bêbado.

\- Tord? - ele murmurou, sua língua enrolando no céu da boca enquanto falava.

O barulho parou por um segundo e, mesmo sem enxergar nada, Tom pôde sentir olhos o encarando.

\- Ah, já acordou. - ouviu o norueguês dizer, e o barulho recomeçou.

Preguiçosamente, Tom olhou por cima do ombro, para o relógio no criado-mudo, e soltou um gemido desconfortável.

\- São quatro da manhã… 

Tord sorriu enquanto vestia o uniforme.

\- Eu sei. Por isso não te acordei. - respondeu, continuamente ignorando os protestos de Tom enquanto se ajeitava. Depois da noite anterior, é óbvio que ele estaria cansado.

Após terminar de se vestir, Tord dirigiu-se mais uma vez à cama, onde Tom continuava a olhar em volta, como se estivesse perdido. Ele acariciou os cabelos espetados do namorado, sorrindo ao ouvi-lo soltar um gemido cansado.

\- São quatro da manhã… - o sem olhos murmurou mais uma vez, virando na cama.

\- Amor, volta a dormir. Eu tenho papelada pra fazer, preciso acordar mais cedo. - Tord calmamente explicou, agachando ao nível de Tom para poder encará-lo nos olhos. Suas mãos lentamente se entrelaçavam com os fios morenos e não faziam o esforço de puxar, não querendo perturbar o menor. Tom virou mais uma vez e agarrou-se ao braço de Tord, apertando-o e puxando-o contra o próprio peito e rosto. Tord tentou não sorrir. - Tom, é sério, eu preciso ir.

O menor piscou algumas vezes, tomando um tempo para encarar o norueguês com atenção.

\- Por que essa roupa? - ele perguntou.

Tord olhou para a própria roupa, notando as ombreiras douradas enfeitando o atípico vermelho do uniforme especial. Ele tinha um distintivo do lado esquerdo do peito, vestia-se completamente de vermelho com alguns detalhes em dourado, além de ter um tapa-olho cobrindo o olho direito. Não era uma roupa que ele costumava usar sempre.

Mas era uma história complicada demais para contar à um Tom avoado.

\- Eu te conto quando você dormir direito. - Tord sorriu e apertou uma das bochechas de Tom carinhosamente, erguendo-se em seguida. - Eu volto em uma hora.

E, com isso, ele saiu.

Ao ouvir a porta fechar, Tom teve a vaga ideia de levantar e explorar atrás da tal porta por onde Tord saiu da última vez. Entretanto, cansado do jeito que estava, por ter dormido quase duas da manhã, a ideia não durou dois minutos até que ele caísse no sono de novo.

Ele acordou exatamente uma hora depois. No momento perfeito para ver Tord sentado na frente da porta, trêmulo, e com a bochecha sangrando.

O sono de Tom evaporou no mesmo segundo. Ele pulou da cama e disparou em direção a porta, sem se importar com sua falta de roupas, e agarrou-se aos ombros de Tord.

\- O que aconteceu? - ele perguntou, desesperado.

O norueguês, arfando, teve dificuldade em responder.

\- Tentativa de assassinato. - ele respondeu, segurando-se em Tom como se não conseguisse ficar de pé. - Meu guarda-costas foi assassinado.

Tom arregalou os olhos em espanto. Mil e uma perguntas surgiram em sua mente, porém, considerando o estado em que Tord estava agora, ele não podia se dar a esse luxo ainda.

O envolvendo entre seus braços, Tom acariciou seu cabelo por todo o tempo necessário até que ele se acalmasse e os tremores parassem, e só depois conseguiu perguntar com calma o que aconteceu.

Havia um infiltrado no meio dos diplomatas que estavam na reunião, por parte dos visitantes. Eles alegaram não saber daquilo, mas estavam sendo investigados por uma equipe designada pelo Red Leader ainda assim. Eles só conseguiram perceber a intenção de atentado a tempo por Yuu estar na sala com eles. Aparentemente, pelo que Tord o contou, Yuu era bom com linguagem corporal, e percebeu o comportamento estranho de um dos homens que acompanhavam os visitantes, o que o guarda-costas falhou em perceber. Era uma pena que aquela falha tenha levado a algo tão ruim.

Foram disparados dois tiros: o que matou o homem e o que causou a ferida na bochecha de Tord. Era apenas um arranhão, um cortezinho, mas que ardia e sangrava da mesma forma.

Tord odiava ter que lidar com essas coisas. Era a pior parte de ser o líder de um exército. Ele estava sempre sob a ameaça de morte, assim como todos aqueles próximos a si. 

Infelizmente, não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer. Tudo que estava ao seu alcance era abrir a seleção para um novo guarda-costas e seguir em frente. Talvez ele também reforçasse a segurança da base. Ele não queria algum espião tentando o sabotar de novo.

Enquanto Tord se levantava para, mais uma vez, trocar de roupa, Tom o acompanhou de cabeça baixa para fazer o mesmo.

Com tanta organização e controle que Tord tinha sobre o Red Army, era até estranho que aquele tipo de coisa acontecesse. Tom se sentia num universo paralelo. Ele não estava seguro nem na própria base. Devia ser uma sensação horrível. 

E, pelo amor de Deus, ele precisava urgentemente de um guarda-costas melhor. Se o cara não conseguia nem perceber um movimento suspeito, ele não era competente para proteger o _líder_ do exército.

Talvez _ele_ pudesse fazer o teste.

Se tinha algo que Tom tinha de bom, era seu instinto, de preferência a ameaças diretas e compatíveis. Se algo não fosse uma ameaça direta para ele ou oferecesse perigo real, ele podia nem perceber, contudo, se o cheiro fosse forte demais ou os movimentos, estranhos, ele era praticamente um cachorro.

Quando alguma coisa estava estranha no ar ou alguma ameaça grande se fazia presente, e ele sentia cheiro de morte, os pelos de Tom ficavam em pé. Geralmente isso afetava mais ser humor do que qualquer outra coisa. Ele ficava mais arisco, desconfiado e até se irritava mais facilmente, às vezes chegando até a explodir. 

Foi exatamente esse instinto que o disse que tinha algo errado com Tord no segundo que colocou os olhos nele. O ar tinha um cheiro estranho, como se alguém estivesse invadindo seu território. Tom se sentiu um animal. 

Aquilo era quase como um sexto sentido, mas o de olhos inexistentes veio a descobrir, mais tarde, que funcionava apenas com pessoas vivas e criaturas que representassem uma ameaça à seu domínio. Ele não gostava muito da última parte, mas não é como se ele pudesse controlar o jeito como aquele monstro funcionava.

Já que Tord estava lidando justamente com aquilo que ele conseguia ver, talvez não fosse uma ideia tão ruim assim. Não custava nada tentar.

\- Então… - Tom divagou enquanto vestia as calças. - Como você se inscreve?

Tord hesitou em colocar suas botas.

\- Você quer ser meu guarda-costas?

O de olhos inexistentes virou o rosto para o lado e cruzou os braços por cima do uniforme.

\- É só uma ideia. - murmurou.

Tord sorriu de canto e, terminando de se vestir, afagou os cabelos de Tom.

\- Eu te passo a lista de inscrição.

Os dois deixaram o quarto lado a lado e se dirigiram à cantina do nível inferior, onde eles encontrariam o conselho e os meninos, assim como Tord pediu em sua mensagem.

E lá eles estavam, todos sentados em uma mesa e conversando.

Patryck foi o primeiro a avistar os dois, lançando-lhes um olhar torto.

\- As princesas finalmente decidiram aparecer. - brincou ele, franzindo o cenho.

Tord e Tom simplesmente o ignoraram e tomaram os lugares vazios na mesa que foram deixados para eles.

\- Como foi a foda? - Edd provocou Tord, cutucando-lhe com o cotovelo.

\- Melhor do que a sua, com certeza. - rebateu Tom, erguendo a ponta dos lábios.

\- Perderam o horário? - Angela perguntou. - Sua mensagem interrompeu a gente no meio do treino.

Tord deu de ombros.

\- O Tom tava muito cansado, então dei pra ele uma hora a mais enquanto eu ia pra reunião.

Ao mencionar a reunião, os membros do conselho olharam fixamente para o machucado que Tord tinha na bochecha, mas, antes que pudessem perguntar, foram cortados pelo comentário infeliz de Edd:

\- Eu imagino por que… 

E, mais uma vez, Tom rebateu:

\- Minhas fodas não são da sua conta. - deu uma mordida no sanduíche que reservaram para ele. - Aliás, que reunião é essa?

\- Na verdade era para você ter me acompanhado na reunião com as Filipinas de hoje de manhã, mas seria contraprodutivo se você estivesse cansado. Reuniões são muito arrastadas. - explicou Tord.

\- Por isso você tava com aquela roupa estranha?

\- Eu preciso parecer um líder. - ele sorriu. - Mas os uniformes são bem mais confortáveis, pode ter certeza. - Tord mordeu seu próprio lanche e limpou a garganta. - Enfim, deixando tudo isso de lado, precisamos revisar o cronograma. Primeiro de tudo: Edd e Matt vão fazer uma sessão de terapia cada um na próxima hora, enquanto eu vou acompanhar o Tom para alguns exercícios básicos. Depois disso, faremos o tour pela base. O que sobrar de tempo, vocês aplicarão com treinos junto das meninas. Parece bom?

Todos assentiram, afinal, não tinham muitas outras opções. 

\- E o que eu faço com a Ringo? - perguntou Edd, gesticulando para a gata que, convenientemente, decidiu colocar a cabeça para fora do moletom naquele exato instante.

\- Ela parece bem confortável pra mim. - Tord disse.

Como se respondesse à pergunta, a gata miou e se espreguiçou no moletom. Apenas suas patinhas eram visíveis pelo tecido, fazendo parecer que Edd tinha seios grandes e duros.

Ele riu e acariciou a cabeça da gata.

\- Acho que ela aguenta mais uma hora. Ela adora dormir, e o moletom é quentinho; ela nem vai perceber que eu tô na terapia.

\- Não se preocupe, vai valer a pena depois. - disse Tord, enfiando o restante do sanduíche natural na boca e se levantando.

Era pouco o tempo que eles tinham de café da manhã, especialmente agora que estavam atrasados com a rotina. 

\- Ah, eu queria ter experimentado aquele pudim. - Paul resmungou enquanto todos seguiam atrás de Tord, deixando as bandejas e farelos para trás. 

\- Da próxima vez, tome café antes de ir para os treinos. - retrucou Laura, ajeitando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha.

O atraso também parecia ser um grande problema naquele lugar, já que até os membros do conselho passavam fome por organizarem a rotina errado.

Tom fez uma nota mental de ter certeza de comer alguma coisa antes da seleção de guarda-costas.

(...)

Matt realmente não sabia o que pensar de sua sessão de terapia. Ele nunca tinha participado de algo parecido antes. Por alguns motivos pessoais, já chegou a passar com psicólogos e terapeutas durante sua vida, mas isso foi ainda durante seu tempo de colégio, e, francamente, aqueles ditos profissionais não o ajudaram em absolutamente em nada. Só o deixaram ainda pior. É claro que a escola onde ele estudava era conhecida por ser incrivelmente incompetente no que fazia, mas ele não podia evitar de ter aquela visão tendenciosa quanto a terapeutas.

Talvez aquele lugar pudesse mudar sua visão quanto a isso, visto que os profissionais do Red Army aparentavam ser bem mais competentes que os anteriores. 

Ele decidiu ignorar o incidente da captura por hora.

Matt e Edd se separaram ao fim do corredor e seguiram em direções diferentes, cada um entrando em um escritório.

Onde o ruivo entrou, já havia uma pessoa o esperando. Era uma mulher branca de longos cabelos castanhos, quase na altura dos seios, trajando um uniforme igual ao dos demais soldados, e de olhos verdes. Além disso, Matt, sendo a pessoa vaidosa e detentora de um conhecimento absurdo sobre beleza e estética que ele era, não pôde evitar de perceber que ela usava silicone no lugar dos seios.

\- Bem-vindo. - ela disse com um sorriso no rosto, se levantando da mesa. - Você deve ser o Matt, acertei?

O ruivo assentiu com a cabeça, retribuindo o sorriso, e apertou a mão dela quando ela se aproximou e a estendeu para ele.

\- Prazer em conhecê-lo. Meu nome é Liv e eu serei a sua terapeuta nessas próximas sessões.

\- Prazer em te conhecer. - ele respondeu.

Após as introduções, a morena guiou Matt de volta para a mesa, tomando seu lugar novamente atrás da mesma.

\- Antes de começarmos, vale lembrar que tudo que você confiar à mim ficará só entre nós. Só preciso ter certeza de que não ficou nenhuma sequela dos eventos que ocorreram, depois você estará liberado pra ser o seu eu maravilhoso de sempre.

Com isso, Matt sorriu. Ele gostaria muito de voltar a ser seu eu maravilhoso de sempre. Não que ele já não fosse maravilhoso normalmente.

\- Eu imagino que tenha muito sobre os últimos dias que estejam te incomodando. Qualquer coisa que quiser me dizer, fique à vontade para falar. Esse é o _seu_ espaço. _Sua_ privacidade. E nada sai daqui exceto com sua permissão. - disse Liv com um sorriso no rosto.

Ela tinha um ar muito simpático. Matt estava começando a realmente querer conversar com ela.

\- Por onde eu começo? - ele perguntou com uma mão no queixo.

\- Por onde você quiser. - disse ela. - Gostou da cama do seu quarto?

\- Não é tão confortável quanto a de casa, mas me ajudou muito em meu sono de beleza.

\- Isso é muito bom. Falando de beleza, você fez uma cirurgia recentemente, não fez? Geralmente quem tem uma carinha tão nova fez algum tipo de cirurgia aqui.

\- Ah, sim, eu fiz uma cirurgia pro meu rosto machucado. - Matt gesticulou para o olho, mas não tinha mais nada lá.

\- Como você machucou o rosto?

\- Eu e o Edd fomos presos sem querer pelo Red Army. Eles achavam que éramos espiões e bateram na gente pra tentar pegar informação.

Liv ergueu as sobrancelhas em espanto.

\- Isso é horrível! E vocês estão bem?

\- Muito melhor agora.

Ao menos isso era uma notícia boa. Seria um trabalho mais tranquilo para ambas as partes.

\- Nossa, deve ter sido muito ruim pra vocês passar todo aquele tempo preso e sem saber o motivo.

O ruivo assentiu com a cabeça, abaixando a cabeça.

\- Eu estava bem assustado. Eles estavam machucando meu belo rosto e eu nem sabia o porquê pra fazer eles pararem! Eu não conseguia nem me olhar no espelho depois que saímos de lá.

Aquela era uma memória que Matt não gostava de revisitar. Apesar de ter sido apenas cerca de uma semana, isso não tornava tudo menos difícil de engolir. A dor ainda percorria seu corpo ao fechar os olhos e ele estava mais uma vez amarrado àquelas correntes, incapaz de se mexer e gritar por ajuda. Pois ninguém o ouviria gritar e a única pessoa que podia estava na mesma posição que ele. 

E ele não conseguia respirar.

Antes mesmo que Matt pudesse perceber, ele começou a chorar. Seu nariz começou a escorrer e seus ombros chacoalhavam com cada soluço que saía de sua boca.

O coração de Liv se quebrou em milhões de pedacinhos. Apesar de ela estar acostumada em ver aquela situação, não quer dizer que ela sentia menos empatia sempre que se encontrava com casos semelhantes; relatos de pessoas que sofreram algum tipo de violência e desabavam na frente dela.

\- É uma pena que isso tenha acontecido com você. - ela disse com pesar, erguendo uma mão e tomando a de Matt entre seus dedos. - Deve ter doído bastante.

Matt soluçou e assentiu.

\- Doeu. Eu nem conseguia enxergar direito.

Liv abriu um pequeno sorriso e apertou sua mão, tentando confortá-lo.

\- Pelo menos está tudo bem agora. Você e seu amigo estão livres, o mal-entendido foi resolvido e você está novinho em folha! Muito bem conservado, se me permite dizer.

O ruivo fungou e limpou os olhos com a costa da mão.

\- É, eu sou mesmo muito bonito. - ele forçou um sorriso, recordando-se brevemente da imagem elegante com a qual foi agraciado ao olhar no espelho pela manhã.

A morena sorriu e estendeu um lenço para Matt assoar o nariz.

\- Obrigado.

\- Sem problemas. É normal estar chateado com essas coisas. É realmente algo muito ruim, mas você conseguiu dar a volta por cima. Está tudo bem agora.

Matt fungou.

\- É, eu sei. Mas é tão difícil continuar positivo, sabe? - a psicóloga assentiu. - Eu sempre tento me manter alegre e ver as coisas boas no fim do túnel, mas às vezes não dá. Sabe, às vezes… Ser positivo soa… Errado pra mim.

A morena, então, ergueu as sobrancelhas.

\- Errado como?

Evidentemente aquilo seria algo complicado para se falar sobre, visto que o ruivo estava se atrapalhando com as palavras.

\- Eu não sei explicar. É como se eu não _devesse_ agir assim. Como se fosse errado.

Liv murmurou.

\- Considerando a guerra que estamos prestes a presenciar, eu não diria que você está errado em se sentir assim. As pessoas têm dificuldade de se manter positivas e situações de estresse e caos. É normal se sentir desmotivado para certas coisas. Às vezes, se manter positivo pode ser forçado, porque você _não quer_ estar feliz.

Matt nunca tinha parado para pensar daquela forma, que talvez ele não quisesse estar feliz e estivesse se forçando por algo maior. Talvez _fosse_ errado ele ser positivo o tempo todo.

Mesmo assim, algo o dizia que não era isso. A explicação dela fazia sentido, mas a peça não parecia se encaixar direito no quebra-cabeça de sua mente.

Era como se tivesse algo faltando.

Mas ele não disse nada.

\- E esse Edd? Vocês são amigos?

Matt imediatamente se esqueceu do assunto.

\- Ah, somos sim! Não nos damos bem sempre e ele pode ser meio bosta às vezes, mas ele é bem legal.

Liv sorriu.

\- Que bom! E desde quando vocês se conhecem?

\- Nos conhecemos desde pequenos. No prezinho, quando tínhamos quatro anos. O Edd e eu éramos vizinhos, então tínhamos também a proximidade. Conhecemos o Todd nessa época, quando ele se mudou pra casa da frente.

\- E vocês todos são bons amigos?

\- Somos sim. Tivemos uns problemas com o Tord há uns anos atrás, mas já tá tudo resolvido. São águas passadas. 

Ela estreitou os lábios.

\- Vocês brigaram?

\- Oh, ele destruiu nossa casa com um robô gigante. - Matt sorriu.

\- Caramba! Isso deve ter sido muito assustador!

\- Eu sei! E foi! Ele destruiu os meus tudos e até deu um soco na minha cara!

\- Que coisa horrível! - Liv arquejou, levando uma mão ao peito. Era muito estranho ouvir aquelas histórias sobre seu líder, especialmente tendo o conhecido pessoalmente. Era como se ela estivesse se intrometendo em algum segredo. Porém, ainda assim, ela precisava fazer seu trabalho, independentemente de sua relação com o líder do exército.

\- Demorou bastante pro Edd perdoar ele, ainda mais pro _Tom_ seguir em frente.

Liv murmurou.

\- Esse Tom também é amigo de vocês?

Matt fez que sim.

\- Ele é muito legal. Meio sarcástico, mas legal. Às vezes ele é mais legal de ficar junto do que o Edd.

\- Vocês são todos um grande grupo, então.

Ele assentiu mais uma vez.

\- Somos melhores amigos desde pequenos, menos o Tord pelas brigas aí que eu falei.

\- E você tem alguma ideia de porque ele atacou a casa de vocês?

\- Acho que ele tava bravo com o Tom. Ele tinha tentado acertar um sofá nele. Mas isso foi depois que ele pegou o robô gigante. - o ruivo especulou.

\- Será que ele não queria levar o robô pra algum lugar?

\- Eu acho que me lembro de ouvir algo sobre ele voltar só pra buscar o robô… Acho que o Tom tava atrapalhando.

Ela assentiu em compreensão. Então _houve_ _mesmo_ um robô gigante.

\- E quando foi tudo isso?

\- Há uns seis anos, eu acho. Muita coisa mudou de lá pra cá, mas o Edd manteve tudo em segredo da gente porque o Tord pediu pra ele ficar quieto.

\- Entendi. - ela murmurou. - Deve ter sido difícil superar tudo.

Matt deu de ombros.

\- Nem tanto, na verdade. Eu sinto que devia ter guardado rancor dele, e até guardei um pouco, mas quando ele voltou de novo, não consegui ficar bravo com ele por muito tempo. Era como se algo me dissesse pra ficar bravo, mas eu não consegui. 

_Justamente o contrário da sensação que dizia que ele não devia ser positivo_.

\- Você amadureceu. - ela concluiu.

\- Acho que sim… - Matt divagou.

A sala ficou em silêncio por vários minutos, o ruivo olhando ao redor e a morena aguardando que ele resolvesse falar alguma coisa.

Pelas expressões que fazia, aquele assunto era realmente muito delicado. Devia ter mexido muito com ele, o que já era esperado. Tord teve um grande impacto na vida daquele pequeno grupo, o que também já era esperado, e o trabalho de Liv como psicóloga era ajudar Matt a lidar com seus traumas de um jeito saudável em face de auxiliá-lo a aprender a superá-los.

Ela suspirou.

\- Você disse que ele voltou _de novo_. Ele já foi embora outras vezes?

Matt travou. A princípio, ela imaginou que a hesitação se tratasse de mais um evento impactante. Porém, pela forma como os olhos de Matt se arregalaram e ele encarou o próprio colo, não parecia ser esse o caso.

Suas mãos começaram a tremer e Liv teve quase certeza de ver uma gota de suor escorrer por sua testa.

\- Eu… Eu não sei. - ele sussurrou.

A psicóloga piscou.

\- …Você não sabe?

\- Eu deveria? - perguntou, e ela leu medo e desespero em seu olhar.

\- Você disse que ele voltou de novo, o que quer dizer que ele já foi embora antes, mas não sabe dizer quando? 

\- Acho que não. - ele negou com a cabeça. - Isso é ruim?

\- Não necessariamente. - disse ela. - Talvez tenha sido apenas um evento traumático e sua mente tenha bloqueado o assunto.

Matt engoliu em seco.

Ele estava ficando preocupado. Sozinho, ele já não era a pessoa mais inteligente do grupo, agora então ele se sentia ainda pior. Se ele não podia nem lidar com as próprias memórias sem precisar bloqueá-las, como poderia continuar ali?

Ao vê-lo começar a tremer, a psicóloga decidiu dar um passo para trás.

\- Não se desespere. Talvez não seja algo grave.

\- Mas e se eu tiver com Alzheimer?! - ele esbravejou. - Eu não quero esquecer minha vida toda! 

Ele começou a hiperventilar, sem conseguir mais manter o foco na realidade.

Liv imediatamente se levantou da cadeira e se aproximou do ruivo, virando sua cadeira para sua direção e colocando as duas mãos em seus ombros.

\- Se acalma. Respira. - ela instruiu em voz baixa. - Me copia. Você vai respirar fundo, prender por três segundos e soltar o ar pelo nariz bem devagar. Você consegue fazer isso por mim?

Ele assentiu, ainda com a respiração desregulada.

Lentamente, ele seguiu os passos da psicóloga, imitando tudo que ela fazia bem à frente dele.

\- Isso. Agora repita. - ela instruiu, seguindo junto a ele mais uma vez. E outra. E outra. Até que ele se acalmasse por completo e parasse de tremer. - Está melhor?

\- Sim. - ele disse enquanto fazia que sim com a cabeça.

Agora foi a vez da psicóloga respirar fundo.

\- Olha, não tem razão pra se desesperar. Se te faz se sentir melhor, o que acha de fazermos um pequeno teste na próxima sessão? Algo simples para testar sua memória. Isso te faria se sentir melhor?

Ele assentiu.

\- Muito bem. Então é o que faremos. Agora o que eu quero que você faça é ir beber um pouco de água e, quando voltar ao seu quarto, você pode tentar um pouco de meditação para acalmar os nervos. Você tem que fechar os olhos, respirar como eu te ensinei, e liberar todo o nervosismo de seu corpo. É um exercício de relaxamento que ajuda em casos de ansiedade e ataques de pânico.

\- Tá bom. - Matt respondeu com a voz baixa.

Percebendo seu nervosismo ainda presente, ela abriu um sorriso e colocou as mãos nos ombros de Matt novamente.

\- Vai ficar tudo bem, você vai ver. - Liv o assegurou. - Te vejo semana que vem.

O ruivo a agradeceu pela ajuda e saiu sem dizer mais nada.

Ele ainda estava preocupado com o que tinha acabado de acontecer, mas muito menos do que durante seu ataque de pânico. Ele não sentia tanto medo assim desde que viu seu inferno pessoal no inferno, que ele sequer lembrava qual era.

Sem mais opções, Matt apenas seguiu em frente, acabando por trombar com um conhecido muito conhecido no corredor.

Matt deixava a sala ao mesmo tempo que Edd. Os dois tinham o mesmo horário de terapia para não bagunçar seus horários de treino e poderem manejar tudo com mais facilidade. Eles tinham as sessões normais, assim como foi definido pelo conselho, e depois seguiam para a rotina treineira de exército, ou seja, mexer com armas e coisas do tipo. 

Aquela rotina já estava sendo aplicada há algum tempo, na verdade, exceto pela parte da terapia, que foi postergada por razões de falta de funcionários. Na verdade, Matt não sabia se era essa a razão; ele não se lembrava, mas devia ser algo semelhante.

Ele se encontrou com Edd no fim do corredor e os dois começaram a seguir para a sala onde Tom e Tord estavam treinando, em algum lugar do segundo andar negativo.

\- E aí, como foi a sessão? - perguntou o ruivo, guardando as mãos nos bolsos da calça.

\- Mais tranquilo do que eu esperava. - Edd respondeu, dando de ombros. - O Tord pediu pra encontrarmos ele e o Tom na academia. Acho que estão fazendo exercícios.

\- Alongamento é bom pra começar o dia. - Matt sorriu.

A descida para a academia não demorou muito, especialmente agora que Edd e Matt tinham acesso amplo à base. Só precisavam fazer aquele tour com Tord e poderiam navegar por ali quando quisessem. Quando chegaram à academia, onde o norueguês os mandou encontrá-los, viram, pela janela, Tom tentando levantar do chão com os braços e sendo empurrado de volta pelo pé de Tord. Repetidamente.

\- Sabe, isso seria tão mais fácil se você não ficasse me empurrando pra baixo. - o sem olhos resmungou.

Edd e Matt mal podiam imaginar a raiva que seu amigo devia estar sentindo ao saber que o norueguês usava seu sorriso sarcástico no rosto.

\- Você perdeu a corrida, Tom. - gabou-se Tord. - Eu disse que se você perdesse era pra fazer cinquenta flexões, e eu disse que não ia ser fácil.

O norueguês continuou rindo da desgraça do namorado até perceber as duas figuras o espiando pela janela da academia.

Ele imediatamente parou e saiu de cima de Tom, murmurando algo que nenhum dos dois meninos foi capaz de ouvir.

\- Estão prontos? - ele perguntou aos dois quando saiu de dentro da sala, Tom seguindo atrás dele, ofegante.

Após a confirmação dos três, Tord tomou partida em guiar os meninos pelo restante da base, por todo o caminho que eles ainda não tinham percorrido.

Não havia nada de tão interessante para que vissem, apenas algumas salas de aulas mais exigentes e os campos de treino externo, na parte reservada para os veteranos de nível mais alto.

Do lado de dentro era onde aulas de combate corpo a corpo e treinos físicos menos exigentes aconteciam, como alongamentos, academia e coisas do gênero, embora os meninos tenham se espantado ao dar de cara com uma área com piscina interna, ainda mais depois de Tord dizer que eles treinariam lá alguma hora.

Do lado de fora, no entanto, era onde a ação realmente acontecia. Treino de campo, tiro com alvos em movimento, competições físicas, sobrevivência, tudo acontecia do lado de fora, e cada um em um lugar específico. A base do Red Army era muito maior do que eles esperavam.

Muito, muito maior.

E, ainda assim, eles conseguiram terminar de ver quase tudo antes das duas da tarde, horário em que almoçariam. Até mesmo o próprio Tord parecia surpreso.

Enquanto eles tomavam o elevador para descer os pisos, para mais uma vez retornar aos pisos inferiores, Edd ouviu um miado saindo de seu moletom e Ringo mostrou sua cabecinha pelo buraco da cabeça.

\- Nossa, Ringo, tinha esquecido que você tava dormindo aí. - ele sorriu e acariciou a pequena. - Ei, Tord, por que pediu que eu trouxesse a Ringo? Eu nem sabia que bichos eram permitidos aqui.

Como se sentisse olhos em suas costas, Tom se pronunciou:

\- Eu meio que não tinha como pedir pra deixar ela entrar. Eu não ia deixar a coitada sozinha em casa, morrendo de fome!

\- Eu teria te matado se você tivesse. - Edd completou, ambos um agradecimento por ele não ter feito aquilo e uma ameaça.

 _Mensagem recebida._ \- Tom brincou em sua própria mente.

\- Não se preocupe com isso, Edd. - disse o norueguês. - Vamos descer mais um andar antes de almoçar e eu vou deixá-lo falar por si mesmo.

O de moletom verde, por baixo do uniforme, é claro, franziu o cenho, mas não disse nada. Ele se contentou em continuar fazendo carinho em Ringo até que tudo fosse esclarecido.

No fim, caso algo de ruim acontecesse, não seria ele a ficar sem os dois braços e uma perna.

Quando a porta do elevador se abriu novamente, os meninos foram guiados por Tord pelo corredor até uma sala, a qual, como todas as outras, era fechada com uma porta de metal. Antes de entrarem, Tord se virou para os três e os deu um aviso:

\- Fiquem atrás de mim. As coisas são loucas lá dentro.

 _E,_ oh, boy _, como eram loucas_. No exato segundo em que a porta se abriu, o corredor foi tomado pelo barulho ensurdecedor de duzentos animais diferentes fazendo barulho, e os olhos dos meninos se arregalaram ao ver que o que tanto tinha naquela sala nada mais era que um centro enorme para cuidado de animais.

Uma quantidade enorme de animais corria de um lado para o outro, desesperados. Entretanto, não era um desespero ruim, mas sim porque estavam brincando. 

Edd estava de olhos arregalados até o limite. Ele nunca tinha visto tantos bichos de estimação em um lugar só. Havia cães e gatos para todos os lados, até mesmo pássaros e, Deus do céu, aquilo era uma fucking _girafa_?!

Aproveitando-se de seu choque, Tord se aproximou de Edd e o deu uma cutucada com o cotovelo para chamar a atenção. O de moletom verde o encarou com o queixo no chão, o qual o Red Leader não teve problema algum em colocar de volta no lugar.

\- Tord, o que é tudo isso? - ele perguntou, ainda em estado de choque.

O norueguês deu um sorriso de canto.

\- Eu não disse que formamos apenas soldados aqui. Várias pessoas acabam mudando de ideia durante o tempo aqui, não optando por servir como soldados, e, com isso, formamos outros tipos de profissões também. Veterinários e treinadores de animais são apenas alguns dos que se formam aqui.

Edd estava sorrindo, ignorando completamente a explicação de Tord. Ele estava impressionado com a quantidade de animais de tantas raças diferentes em um lugar só, e todos pareciam se dar tão bem!

Ao som do tumulto, Ringo pôs sua cabeça para fora, miando enquanto encarava uma cena peculiar, para dizer o mínimo: vários gatos e até alguns cachorros pequenos passeando de cavalinho nas costas de um Poodle, o qual corria de um lado para o outro.

\- Aquilo parece divertido. - disse Edd para a gata. - Quer experimentar, garota?

Ringo miou e pulou para fora do moletom. Ela disparou quase que no mesmo segundo em direção ao animal e, quando este parou, pegou um cavalinho e começou a passear junto aos outros animais nas costas do Poodle, o qual voltou a correr.

Edd encarava a cena com um sorriso no rosto. Sua pequena realmente havia puxado ao pai nas habilidades de hipismo. Estava no sangue.

\- Todos os animais daqui são acolhidos da rua ou pertencem a outros recrutas. - explicou Tord. - Eles são cuidados, tratados regularmente, treinados para se darem bem com os outros animais e têm até a própria área para brincar lá fora, mas isso é separado dos campos de treinamento, obviamente.

\- E se acontecer um ataque? - perguntou Tom.

\- No caso de ataques ao local onde os animais ficam, o piso do campo é imediatamente baixado e substituído por uma plataforma com tanques de guerra. Confiem em mim, tudo foi muito bem planejado, e temos profissionais o suficiente para cuidar de tudo.

\- E vocês fazem tudo isso aqui? - Edd perguntou, impressionado.

\- Temos algumas filiais; pessoas do nosso exército ou que já participaram dele que dão aula em faculdades e com cursos e trabalho voluntário. Também recebemos financiamentos dos governos que resolvem fazer acordos conosco.

Tom arqueou a sobrancelha.

\- Vocês fazem acordos com o _governo_? - ele soava legitimamente surpreso.

Tord deu de ombros.

\- Estamos sempre abertos para acordos. Eu acho muito mais apropriado que invadir um território sem ter a mínima certeza de uma base inimiga por lá. - ele deu uma risada seca. - Ah, eu ainda me lembro de quando fizemos aquele acordo com os Estados Unidos… 

(...)

**_Flaaaashbaaaack!!_ **

_Em uma bela tarde, com o sol entrando pela janela presidencial, um homem de óculos, pele branca e cabelos pretos curtos brincava com um pequeno kit de bolas de Newton, seus olhos brilhando enquanto elas batiam e voltavam. Mais um belo dia na presidência, sem nada que pudesse perturbá-lo._

_Até que, de repente, a porta de sua sala foi derrubada com um chute, o qual lançou a placa de madeira ao outro lado da sala._

_O presidente, tremendo encolheu em seu assento com o susto, seus olhos fitando a porta com medo e curiosidade para ver quem havia derrubado sua porta favorita._

_Do meio das sombras do corredor, como um animal traiçoeiro, um homem de uniforme se esgueirou para dentro da sala. A cada passo, sua silhueta ficava mais visível; os chifres no topo de sua cabeça, o medalhão em seu peito e seus olhos malucos, tudo ficava mais claro aos olhos temerosos do pobre presidente dos Estados Unidos, os quais, ao vê-lo, se arregalaram em choque._

_\- O que você está fazendo aqui, Joseph?! - exclamou o moreno, erguendo-se de trás da mesa._

_O homem de uniforme, Joseph, colocou uma carranca no rosto e tirou a tiara com chifres de demônio da cabeça, fitando o presidente nos olhos - o melhor que seu olho de vidro conseguia._

_\- Senhor presidente, você tem que sair daqui! Eles estão vindo! - ele exclamou._

_O presidente franziu o cenho e cruzou os braços._

_\- Eles quem?_

_De repente, uma bota preta chutou as costas de Joseph com força, lançando-o para o outro lado da sala e jogando-o sobre uma pilha de pregos salientes, bem ao lado da porta arrombada._

_Tord entrou na sala com uma carranca, marchando até a mesa do presidente e batendo sobre a mesma com força._

_\- E quem é você? - o presidente perguntou com monotonia._

_Tord ergueu a cabeça, encarando o menor com superioridade._

_\- Eu sou o líder do Red Army, e estou aqui para tratar de negócios com você, senhor Presidente dos Estados Unidos._

_O rapaz ajeitou os óculos e sentou em sua cadeira, cruzando os braços._

_\- E o que você quer?_

_\- Eu quero que seu país se junte à mim em minha luta por um mundo melhor. Veja, eu e meu exército lutamos contra…_

_O norueguês de repente foi calado por um dedo em sua boca e o delicado som de “shhh” deixando a boca do presidente._

_O homem o encarou com o brilho do sol ameaçadoramente refletindo em seus óculos, suas sobrancelhas franzidas e os músculos tensos._

_\- Você se acha muito esperto, não é? Com sua roupa brilhante e cabelo bonito, achando que eu vou simplesmente ceder meu domínio para você assim, com tanta facilidade…_

_Tord franziu o cenho e afastou a mão do homem de sua boca._

_\- Se não for eu, quem vai tomar o seu lugar e virar o rei de tudo é o Matt, o que seria um milhão de vezes pior, então..._

_Os olhos do presidente se arregalaram em medo._

_\- Você disse Matt?! - ele exclamou._

_Tord arqueou lentamente a sobrancelha._

_\- É…?_

_O presidente arquejou e engatinhou para debaixo da mesa._

_\- Eu sou alérgico a pessoas chamadas Matt! - ele gritou, desesperado. Atrapalhado com as mãos, o presidente apressou-se a pegar a escritura do país e a chave da casa branca e os jogou na cabeça de Tord. - Leva o país! Pode levar! É todo seu, mas não deixa o Matt chegar perto de mim!_

_Com o presidente trêmulo atrás da mesa, Tord guardou a chave no bolso e saiu pelo mesmo lugar onde entrou._

_Do lado de fora, Paul e Patryck o aguardavam sentados nos bancos de espera, apenas olhando para as próprias mãos e conversando baixinho. Ao verem seu líder deixar a sala do presidente, ergueram os olhares para ver sua reação._

_Ao se cruzarem, Tord simplesmente ergueu a mão que segurava o papel para eles, sorriu e fez um joinha com a outra._

(...)

Encarando o teto com olhos brilhantes, Tord soltou um suspiro.

\- Ah, bons tempos… Bons tempos… 

Os meninos continuaram encarando o teto, completamente confusos. Tinha algo lá que eles deviam ver? Mas ele continuava a encarar aquele ponto exato com um sorriso no rosto, como uma criança distraída pela televisão.

Edd e Matt desviaram os olhos para encarar Tom, mas o de moletom azul deu de ombros.

Às vezes simplesmente tinha momentos em que nem mesmo _ele_ entendia o próprio namorado.

\- Enfim - Tord disse ao sair de seu transe. - Vamos continuar. Você pode visitar a Ringo ao fim do dia se quiser, mas não pode deixar ela sair sem uma permissão. Temos pessoas alérgicas aqui e não podemos expô-las ao risco.

Edd ficou visivelmente chateado com a notícia, pois estava passou toda a sessão de terapia planejando uma caminha para sua gata. Entretanto, ele entendia o que Tord queria dizer. Ele também não queria acabar expondo Ringo ao perigo; ninguém poderia ficar de olho nela se ela ficasse perambulando de um lado ao outro da base - que já era grande por si só -, imagina se eles sofressem um ataque e ela não estivesse por perto quando armassem a proteção?

Edd amava passar tempo com Ringo, mas a segurança dela vinha antes de qualquer coisa. 

Ele só teria que adaptar a própria rotina para passar tempo com ela.

O moreno se despediu de sua gata e seguiu junto aos demais para o elevador novamente, e desceram mais um andar.

Passando pelo corredor, souberam apenas que tinham que parar quando Tord parou, virando-se de frente a mais uma porta.

\- E o que é essa sala? - perguntou Matt.

\- Aqui é o centro de treino. Usamos um dispositivo de realidade virtual para simular situações de um campo de combate verdadeiro para testar as habilidades do usuário. O dispositivo capta seus impulsos cerebrais e traduz para dentro da realidade virtual. Assim, mesmo que você não seja escalado para missões reais, você pode continuar treinando. O único problema é o simulador de força. Você acaba ficando mais forte no virtual do que no real e isso pode prejudicar muito numa batalha. Por isso fazemos combates corpo a corpo também.

\- Isso parece muito divertido! - Edd sorriu. - Podemos testar?

\- Quem sabe mais pra frente. - disse Tord. - Ainda estamos fazendo alguns ajustes. Mas, se quiserem, podem entrar e dar uma olhada.

Os meninos se entreolharam e deram de ombros, aceitando a oferta do norueguês.

Entrando pela porta, eles foram guiados por um corredor até o fundo da sala, onde alguns soldados observavam, atrás de um painel de botões e uma janela de vidro, um outro soldado, na sala atrás da janela, sentado em uma mesa com um headset na cabeça.

\- Toda a atividade cerebral é monitorada daqui de fora. Quem estiver no painel de controle pode manipular a realidade virtual e todos os acessórios que acompanham. A gravidade, a força do adversário, até o próprio tempo! Também usamos para terapia em alguns casos, geralmente para tratar fobias.

\- Daria pra tratar a fobia do Tom de homens do espaço. - brincou Edd, o que o sem olhos não encarou muito bem.

\- O seu vício com coca também. - ele rebateu. - Coloca ele em um mundo em que Coca-Cola foi banido do mundo todo.

Tom arregalou os olhos ao ter a gola de seu uniforme puxado, e seus pés já não mais tocavam o chão quando Edd o puxou para si. O moreno, que era o maior dentre os quatro, mais poderia ser considerado uma muralha de tão alto que era; e, pobre Tom, era justamente o mais baixo. 

Com os olhos arregalados e o cenho franzido, Edd ergueu Tom do chão e o encarou fundo no vácuo de suas órbitas sem olhos - estranhamente, a expressão de Edd era muito mais assustador que qualquer outra coisa que Tom já viu em sua vida.

\- Você nem brinque com essas coisas, Thomas. - ele ameaçou, sua voz muito mais grave do que o normal, parecendo até ser de outra pessoa.

\- Credo! Eu só tava tirando uma com a sua cara! - Tom se defendeu, erguendo os braços e abrindo um sorriso torto e nervoso.

Edd resmungou e soltou Tom em pleno ar, seu corpo se espatifando no chão e arfando em desespero.

Depois dessa _afronta_ , Edd deixou a sala a passos pesados, ao mesmo tempo em que o conselho entrava. Ninguém questionou o que aconteceu, mas, tendo ouvido tudo, eles esperaram até que Matt ajudasse Tom a sair da sala para começar a caçoar da situação.

\- E aí, quem vai contar pra ele? - brincou Patryck com um sorriso.

Tord deu de ombros.

\- Ele vai saber quando acontecer. Só mantenham os dispositivos de viagem no tempo prontos pra quando eles precisarem voltar e consertar o paradoxo. 

\- Ele realmente iria tão longe? - perguntou Bella.

\- Nós já fomos parar no hospital porque os dois queríamos o último bacon. Caímos na porrada e fomos internados. Isso é longe o bastante pra você? - Tord cruzou os braços e ergueu as sobrancelhas.

\- Mensagem recebida. - a alemã sorriu e saiu da sala, caminhando junto às outras garotas pelo corredor atrás dos meninos.

A necessidade do conselho ali na verdade era nula, porém, considerando que eles estavam sob supervisão e treinamento deles, a presença deles ali, embora meio inútil, ainda era necessária.

Quando saíram da sala, Tord soltou um suspiro.

\- Bom, creio que isso é tudo que temos nos pisos superiores. Nos andares negativos temos a área médica e de pesquisa, mais uma cafeteria, os dormitórios dos veteranos, o laboratório, meu quarto… 

\- E a sua sala de invenções? - o de olhos inexistentes interrompeu.

Ele na verdade não estava com vontade de ver as invenções agora, mas valia a pena para Edd parar de encher o saco. Tom não era muito fã de pessoas fazendo buracos em sua nuca com os olhos.

\- É, disseram pra gente que você tinha uma sala onde guardava todas as suas invenções. A gente não pode dar uma olhada? - perguntou Matt, percebendo a ideia de Tom e resolvendo participar. Ele também odiava quando o amigo ficava daquela forma.

Naquele momento, quando Tom ergueu o olhar para esperar a resposta, ele viu um brilho no olhar de Tord que raramente aparecia, mas que conhecia muito bem.

Era o brilho do impulso nerd.

O norueguês mordeu os lábios para esconder seu sorriso empolgado e limpou a garganta, tentando ao máximo manter seu ar profissional.

\- Acho que não vai ser um problema, desde que vocês não toquem em nada. Tem coisas bem perigosas por lá.

Disso nenhum deles duvidava, até porque já tiveram uma prova _bem concreta_ do que as invenções de Tord podiam fazer.

O líder seguiu à frente de todos em direção ao elevador, sendo acompanhado por cochichos por parte do conselho e um olhar um tanto nervoso por parte dos meninos, especialmente de Tom.

Ele não tinha suspeitas de Tord, afinal, desde que entrou no Red Army e os dois se encontraram, ele não foi nada além de honesto consigo, porém, devido a _certos assuntos_ , ele não conseguia evitar de ficar um tanto nervoso.

Tanto tempo frequentando o laboratório secreto de Tord não faziam as coisas mais fáceis como ele imaginava.

Uma vez que chegaram lá, no entanto, o nervosismo foi substituído por curiosidade.

A sala de invenções de Tord era enorme, com todo tipo de máquina para todos os lados, em especial armas e outros mecanismos de combate, os quais imaginavam ser a prioridade do Red Leader naquela iminente guerra.

\- É tudo tão brilhante! E com tantos botões! - exclamou Matt, jogando os braços para cima em felicidade.

Tord sorriu de canto, tomando os elogios para si como se fossem um tesouro precioso, ao mesmo tempo que tentava disfarçar para não parecer uma criança - e falhava miseravelmente.

\- Fiquem à vontade pra olhar e andar por aí. Mas _não_. _Toquem_. - ele alertou com a voz séria.

Os três assentiram e começaram a andar pelo lugar como crianças curiosas, com exceção de Tom, que parecia estar tomando cuidado extra com tudo que tinha ao seu redor.

Realmente, a maior parte das coisas pareciam ser armas ou fazer parte de algum projeto inacabado. Motores, placas de controle, braços mecânicos não usados, a maior parte das coisas inacabadas estava nas mesas, enquanto as armas estavam exibidas em pequenos ganchos nas paredes. Parecia até um museu.

\- Quais são as maiores coisas que você tem aqui? - perguntou Edd, virando-se para o norueguês, o qual seria logo atrás deles.

Tord levou uma mão ao queixo, legitimamente em dúvida sobre como responder àquela pergunta.

\- Eu tenho todo tipo de planos pra executar aqui; tudo pra melhorar a vida dos meus soldados e dos países para onde vamos. Já planejei máquinas de teletransporte, alteração genética, robôs, máquinas do tempo, raios-laser, esse tipo de coisa. Uma das que eu mais me orgulho é a máquina de inversão de sexo. 

Tom arqueou a sobrancelha.

\- Inversão de sexo?

\- É algo no que eu trabalhei que altera aspectos biológicos no indivíduo para os do sexo oposto. Cromossomos, hormônios, partes íntimas, é tudo cautelosamente recalculado pela máquina e programado para um processo indolor de inversão. É como um raio-laser; acaba em um único segundo. Não são todos que preferem usar essa máquina, então eu sempre abro a opção de escolha, mas vários de nossos soldados trans optam por usá-la.

\- E funciona? - perguntou Matt, a centímetros de pegar um cubo mágico na mão.

Tord franziu o cenho.

\- Não me subestime, Matt. Se não funcionasse, eu não abriria para meus soldados usarem.

Bom, ele tinha um ponto. Com tudo que Tord os havia dito até agora sobre sua causa e como se relacionava com os demais soldados, é óbvio que ele jamais arriscaria a vida deles sem ter certeza absoluta de que sua invenção estava funcionando. Foi por isso que ele se injetou com o protótipo do soro, afinal.

\- E o que é isso aqui? - foi a vez de Tom perguntar, apontando para um braço mecânico aberto na mesa.

\- Oh, isso é algo pessoal meu. Estava tentando ver se conseguia dar um jeito de sincronizar o meu braço com meu sistema nervoso.

Tom arqueou a sobrancelha.

\- Por que você ia querer isso?

Tord mordiscou o lábio inferior e desviou o olhar por um segundo.

\- … É pra me ajudar mais com a parte sensorial. Eu tenho uma certa dificuldade de sentir aquilo que estou tocando com essa mão. Se alguma hora eu precisar pegar algo no escuro, eu não vou saber onde está.

A ficha de Tom caiu brutalmente, e ele caminhou para longe do braço mecânico, como se fingisse que ele não existia.

 _Você não tem ideia do quanto eu queria ter as duas mãos pra tocar seu rosto._ \- ele se lembrou das palavras de Tord da noite anterior, e seu coração começou a bater forte em seu peito.

É claro. Quando Tord quer alguma coisa, ele faz de tudo para conseguir. Até as coisas pequenas.

Talvez Tom devesse olhar para outro lado… 

Os garotos continuaram a passear pelo estoque gigante de invenções que Tord guardava. Era incrível imaginar que todas aquelas coisas mirabolantes estavam escondidas logo debaixo de seus narizes, esperando pelo momento perfeito de fazer sua entrada triunfal.

Enquanto Matt e Tom seguiam para um lado, Edd parou próximo a uma mesa, onde encontrou uma arma próxima a algumas ferramentas de reparos.

\- O que é isso? - ele questionou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

\- É um musicalizador. - disse Tord. - Quem você atingir com isso vai falar cantando, como se estivesse num musical.

\- Pra que você usa isso? - Edd perguntou mais uma vez. Ele não via exatamente uma razão para alguém ter algo assim. Mas era de Tord que estavam falando, então a resposta podia estar bem ali, ele só não estava vendo.

\- Geralmente, quando os cadetes estão desanimados, eu uso em mim mesmo como uma forma de inspirá-los. 

Aqueles eram os bons tempos, quando seu exército ainda era pequeno e ele tinha o nome de todos na ponta da língua. Sua cantoria era o que realmente animava as tropas quando as coisas pareciam ruins e os avanços acabavam com seu estoque de armas. Hoje em dia ele já não precisava mais disso.

Edd murmurou.

\- Ainda funciona?

A princípio o norueguês apenas deu de ombros.

\- Faz muito tempo que eu não uso. - ele disse. Porém, logo mais, um sorriso travesso surgiu em seus lábios. Um sorriso perverso. - Mas sempre podemos testar.

Não era preciso dizer mais nada para saber que Tord tinha pensado em alguma besteira, com certeza para ferrar a todos que estavam naquela sala.

O norueguês levou o pulso da mão metálica aos lábios e limpou a garganta, seguindo a falar como em um interfone:

\- Tragam o Morgan aqui pra mim, por favor.

Em questão de segundos, a porta para a sala se abriu e, de lá, surgiu um homem, um pouco mais baixo que Tord, de cabelos pretos na altura do pescoço e pele branca. Ele usava óculos redondos, parecido com aqueles de velho, e usava um jaleco branco de médico, o qual estava levemente sujo de dois líquidos, vermelho e verde. Ele parecia completamente acabado, como se não tivesse dormido há semanas, além de segurar um copo de café meio-cheio na mão. Se aquele homem trabalhava para Tord de alguma forma, era certo que o que quer que ele fazia não era nada fácil.

\- Edd, Matt, Tom, esse é o Morgan, um dos cientistas que trabalham comigo. - disse Tord, passando uma mão por cima dos ombros do cientista. - Ele me ajuda com as minhas invenções e até tem algumas próprias de vez em quando.

O homem, Morgan, encarou o norueguês de soslaio e franziu os lábios de um jeito desagradável.

\- Eu poderia fazer mais se não tivesse que testar sempre as coisas para você, senhor. - disse e bebericou o café, visivelmente cansado.

Tord, não levando o homem _nem um pouco_ a sério, soltou ar pela boca.

\- Ninguém manda você ser devagar. Você mata sono e nem consegue me entregar a porra de um raio laser. - o norueguês cruzou os braços e empinou o nariz. - Quantas vezes eu já não tive que terminar algo que você ficou de me entregar porque você desmaiou no meio do trabalho? Ajeita sua vida, homem!

O homem soltou um grunhido e, apesar do esforço e da dor, endireitou a coluna. 

\- Mandou me chamar, Red Leader, senhor? - disse com uma voz forçadamente respeitosa. Por Deus, alguém leve aquele homem para a cama; ele estava acabado!

\- Mandei sim. - Tord sorriu e se afastou de Morgan, caminhando pomposamente na direção de Edd. - Preciso que você teste uma coisa pra mim.

Morgan ergueu as sobrancelhas e, por um segundo, pareceu que daria um passo para trás, quase como se estivesse com medo. Mesmo assim, ele logo voltou à posição cansada e corcunda com a qual chegou e rangeu os dentes.

\- Ah, não. O que é dessa vez?

De costas para Morgan, Tord deu uma risada enquanto pegava a arma e a calibrava.

\- Nada demais. - ele então virou-se e apontou a arma para o cientista. - Só fiquei parado um pouquinho… 

Seus olhos arregalaram em um espanto e seu corpo tremeu de cima a baixo, quase perdendo todas as cores de seu rosto.

\- Ah! O que é essa coisa?! - ele gritou.

\- Só um segundinho… - o norueguês murmurou enquanto girava algumas últimas e minúsculas engrenagens. 

\- O que é essa coisa? - perguntou mais uma vez, agora suando frio. - Red Leader, eu não sou seus robôs! Eu não sou indestrutível.

\- Eu sei que não é, mas se não parar de se mexer de um lado pro outro, aí sim eu pego a arma de verdade.

Morgan engoliu em seco e parou de tremer, tentando com todas as forças se manter no lugar.

\- Tenha piedade da minha alma, por favor.

Tord sorriu.

\- Não se preocupe, vai dar tudo certo. Você só vai entreter meu grupo um pouquinho.

Nisso, Morgan franziu o cenho e pendeu a cabeça para o lado.

\- O que… 

Entretanto, antes que pudesse terminar, Tord apertou o gatilho.

Uma fumaça se ergueu ao redor dos presentes, todos tossindo em conjunto, até mesmo o próprio Morgan.

O silêncio os envolveu por um segundo, levantando as esperanças do mais velho, o qual, pela primeira vez desde que chegou, sorriu.

\- Oh! Não funcionou, senhor… Que alívio! - exclamou em felicidade, curvando as costas para frente, como se estivesse cansado. - Parece que eu não vou ser usado como bobo da corte pela primeira vez! - aquele era o momento mais feliz de sua vida, especialmente depois de tanto tempo servindo como cobaia de testes das armas mirabolantes do Red Leader. Pela primeira vez, ele não ia se fazer de idiota! Ele estava tão feliz! - Huh, eu me sinto tão feliz que eu poderia cantar! Espera… quê… 

De repente, as luzes se apagaram e um piano começou a tocar. Pouco depois, uma luz, semelhante a um holofote, iluminou o centro da sala, bem acima da cabeça de Morgan.

Ele olhava para cima com olhos brilhantes, como se estivesse prestes a chorar.

\- _Quando eu entrei pra esse exército, eu estava aterrorizado. Eu pensei que eu seria só mais um soldado entre esses pobres coitados._ \- levou o braço acima da testa, como uma verdadeira diva. - _Mas eu trabalhei duro dia e noite, eu fiz robôs e armas vibrantes. Eu achei que eu era um gênio. Eu achei que eu seria muito mais do que um palhaço…. mas eu estava errado!_

A música de repente mudou, o piano desapareceu e foi completamente substituído por algo com ritmo antigo, quase como uma discoteca.

 _\- Eu sou um fracasso! Eu choro na cama pela minha esposa ter me deixado pelo encanador, apesar de eu ter construído uma privada que não entupia!_ \- Morgan andava de lado para a direita e à esquerda, seguindo o ritmo da música com passinhos suaves com os pés. - _Eu devia ter virado cantor de country, eu devia ter inventado o Iphone antes do pilantra do Steve Jobs. Se eu soubesse por pelo menos um minuto, que eu chegaria até esse nível!_ _Ah, que incrível! Estou cantando minhas tristezas! Mostrando todas as minhas fraquezas, para um bando de crianças de 30 anos!_ \- gesticulou vagamente com os braços na direção de Tom e os demais, os quais assistiam com olhos atentos; alguns até acompanhavam o ritmo da música com a cabeça. - _Eu queria ao menos ter uma hora de sono esta noite, eu nem sei mais o que é dormir. Mas quando é que algum coadjuvante vai ter direito de alguma coisa conseguir?_

Edd riu baixinho com o último trecho.

\- É verdade. - murmurou para Paul, cutucando-o com o cotovelo.

 _\- Ah, que incrível! Eu sou um fracasso!_ \- Morgan jogava os braços para os lados, seus pé o arrastando de um lado para o outro ao ritmo da música. - _Eu acreditei por vinte anos que crianças que se masturbavam assistindo Teletubbies não ganhavam presentes no natal! Quando é que eu vou fazer alguma coisa que eu não me arrependa amargamente depois? Quando é que eu vou amar de novo?_

O instrumental seguiu por algum tempo, Tord, o conselho e os demais apenas observando a forma como Morgan se mexia agilmente ao som de todos os instrumentos que enchiam seus ouvidos. Para um homem tão cansado quanto ele, com uma vida cheia de desgraças, ele de certo tinha um gingado muito bom; além de saber rebolar muito bem.

Se não fosse pelo tapa que recebeu da mão de Patryck, Tord teria tirado o celular do bolso e filmado cada milissegundo daquele momento. Mas depois das últimas vezes, o polonês já não o deixava guardar conteúdo de chantagem dos outros. 

\- _Eu sou um fracasso, eu sou um fracasso!_ \- Morgan continuou a cantar, dançando debaixo daquela luz que brilhava acima dele, a qual _ninguém_ sabia de onde de fato estava vindo.

Maldito Patryck, por que ele não podia deixá-lo filmar aquele pedaço de ouro? Até mesmo as garotas, que sempre se recusaram a participar dessas atividades estavam rindo da desgraça do cientista. 

Bom, quem se arrependeria disso no final seria ele, quando quisesse se lembrar daquele momento e não tivesse um único registro.

 _\- Ah, que incrível!_ \- ele seguiu a deixa da música. - _Estou cantando minhas tristezas! Mostrando todas as minhas fraquezas, para um bando de crianças de 30 anos! Deus, eu vou estar tão fodido quando esse efeito passar. Eu provavelmente vou tentar me matar batendo a cabeça contra a parede._

Nisso, ninguém mais conseguiu segurar o riso. Até o próprio Patryck teve que levar uma mão à boca.

É, podia não ser algo muito legal de se fazer, rir da desgraça alheia, mas que era engraçado era.

_\- Ah, não, deus, eu sou um fracasso! Karen, por favor, porque você me deixou!? Eu devia ter feito o iate voador que você queria, ou ao menos feito uma pia que não entupisse também._

Paul cutucou Tord por um segundo, sua troca de olhares expressando o mesmo pensamento. 

Uma vez, depois de uma sessão de testes, Morgan deixou a sala resmungando algo sobre um iate voador. Ninguém tinha entendido nada na época, mas agora estava muito mais claro.

Não era à toa que Morgan chorou e saiu correndo quando Tord mostrou para ele a sua versão de seu modelo de iate voador.

A música lentamente foi ficando mais baixa, chegando ao seu final, e os movimentos do cientista começaram a ficar mais repetitivos e lentos.

 _\- Eu sou um fracasso, eu sou um fracasso…_ \- ele gesticulava com as mãos, fazendo gestos para si mesmo e seus arredores enquanto abaixava a cabeça. - _Eu sou um fracasso! -_ Morgan finalmente esbravejou, em seguida jogando a cabeça para trás e deslizando de joelhos no chão frio do laboratório. _\- Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!_

A música acabou e as luzes enfim voltaram ao normal. Tord e Edd ainda riam, assim como o restante do conselho, e, por um segundo, Morgan viu o de cabelo espetado guardar um objeto retangular de volta no bolso. 

Seu rosto ficou vermelho de vergonha, e os ombros encolheram de forma defensiva. Por Deus, se ele soubesse que se alistar naquela merda de exército faria isso com ele, ele teria voltado a passar suas tardes livres chorando debaixo da cama.

\- Posso ser dispensado agora, _senhor_? - perguntou entre dentes para Tord, o qual estava tendo certa dificuldade em respirar.

\- Claro, claro. Pode ir. - o norueguês disse e gesticulou para a porta, por onde o cientista não perdeu tempo em passar. - Eu não rio desse jeito há muito tempo. 

\- Pelo menos conseguimos chegar à conclusão que você queria. - disse Tom, cruzando os braços.

Como se só então se lembrasse da verdadeira razão de tudo aquilo, Tord ergueu as sobrancelhas e sorriu para a arma que tinha em mãos.

\- É verdade! Essa bugiganga ainda funciona! - o norueguês exclamou com felicidade, erguendo as mãos para cima e tendo a arma rapidamente arrancada de suas mãos por Edd. - Ei!

O moreno encarou o objeto em suas mãos, mantendo-o apenas um pouco acima do alcance de Tord.

O sorriso que se formou em seus lábios enquanto encarava aquele objeto não foi algo muito agradável, e não só pela forma como ele fazia de tudo para empurrar Tord para longe com a mão.

Todos encolheram para longe quando Edd, com a língua de fora, começou a apontar a arma para todos na sala.

\- Abaixa essa porra! - gritou Tom, escondendo-se atrás de uma das mesas.

Edd, que analisava a arma em suas mãos como se fosse um tesouro, sorriu com o canto da boca.

\- Por que? Parece tão legal. E eu nunca te ouvi cantar, Tom.

Edd apertou o gatilho duas vezes e Tom se abaixou o mais rápido que pôde para não ser atingido. O raio passou direto por ele, ricocheteando nas paredes e correndo para todas as direções, em busca de um alvo.

Todos se abaixaram e se jogaram para o lado para tentar desviar, mas, no fim, não teve jeito. Quando os alvos foram atingidos, a sala se ergueu de poeira, fazendo todos tossirem.

A sala estava quieta. Estranhamente quieta. De um jeito sinistro e ameaçador. Ninguém sabia quem foi atingido pelo raio, e temiam saber a resposta.

De repente, conforme todos foram se levantando, o som de um ukulele substituiu o silêncio, deixando todos muito perdidos e confusos. Os membros do conselho se entreolharam e uma das garotas deu de ombros.

Quando Patryck decidiu abrir a boca e se pronunciar, tomando a coragem que os outros não tinham, foi quando as coisas começaram a ficar _estranhas_.

\- _O que está acontecendo?_ \- ele perguntou, sua voz saindo com sonoridade e ritmo. _Música_. 

Patryck imediatamente levou as mãos à boca, tentando acobertar a sensação estranha que o percorria.

Enquanto seu rosto se contorcia em desgosto e agonia, no entanto, o de Paul pareceu se encher de alegria ao ouvir a voz musical de seu noivo. Ele adorava quando Patryck cantava, justamente porque ele _odiava_ cantar.

\- _Não é possível! Não me diga que é uma música._ \- ele cantou, puxando os cabelos e virando-se para Paul, em busca de algum conforto.

Este, no entanto, apenas deu de ombros e respondeu:

\- É uma música.

\- _Isso não tá no planejado! Não dá pra ver que foi longe demais? Por favor, pare de cantar! Alguém, por favor, faça parar!_

Edd mordeu as bochechas para conter a risada. Aquilo era bom demais! Não exatamente o alvo que ele queria, mas era entretenimento de toda forma.

Ele olhou para a arma em sua mão, imaginando o que mais poderia fazer com todo aquele poder.

Foi então que, enquanto Patryck seguia a cena, atirou em Paul.

\- _Estou perdendo a cabeça._ \- o polonês de sentou em uma das mesas e apoiou o queixo na mão.

 _\- Não vejo o seu problema._ \- Paul cantou de volta, imitando o gesto.

\- _Toda palavra soa igual._ \- Patryck protestou, franzindo o cenho para Paul. - _Isso é muito mal._

\- _Tape os ouvidos pra não ouvir a cantoria._ \- sorriu e colocou as mãos sobre as orelhas do noivo.

Foi quando seus corpos começaram a se mover contra sua vontade, de forma sincronizada. Uma performance.

\- _Que merda é essa coreografia?_ \- Patryck franziu o cenho e olhou para si mesmo com desgosto. - _Alguém, por favor, faça parar!_

Quando Matt se aproximou de Edd para reclamar de alguma coisa, o maior apenas ergueu a mão e apontou para o casal; uma espécie de “cala a boca e me deixa aproveitar o show.”

Paul e Patryck se levantaram na mesa e, seguindo a coreografia, começaram a desfilar pela sala, sapateando e rebolando ao som da música que deixava seus lábios.

 _\- Ooh! Não consigo parar de cantar! Faça parar! Faça parar! Eu não aguento mais cantar!_ \- eles cantavam em uníssono, a voz de Paul muito mais animada que a de seu companheiro, que parecia estar em dor. _\- Ooh! Não consigo parar de cantar! Então vamos só falar!_

Eles pararam por um segundo, tempo suficiente para Tom se aproximar de Tord e gritar em seu ouvido:

\- Por que você construiu uma coisa dessas??

\- Eu tava entediado! - esbravejou o norueguês, erguendo as duas mãos para cima, como se fosse óbvio.

Enquanto Tom e Tord brigavam no canto da sala, a garotas do conselho se aproximaram de Patryck, junto a Edd, para ver se conseguiam fazer algo para ajudar o polonês.

\- _Falar. Falar. Como se fosse ajudar._ \- ele cruzou os braços e revirou os olhos.

\- Caramba. Sossega o cu, _Hurrdurrlewicz_. - Laura cruzou os braços e revirou os olhos. - Tá cortando o barato da música.

Edd encarou a arma em mãos mais uma vez e, com uma ideia em mente, mirou e atirou na brasileira, a qual imediatamente embarcou na onda.

 _\- É só uma música! -_ protestou ela. - _Um jeito divertido de fazer a história andar!_

 _\- Eu cansei!_ \- gritou Patryck, tampando a boca com toda a força e fazendo sua cantoria sair abafada.

Bella gesticulou para ela mesma ao encarar Edd, pedindo para ser colocada no número musical.

O maior consentiu com prazer, até jogando Angela no meio da bagunça!

\- _Você está sendo muito cínico!_ \- a alemã se aproximou de Patryck e colocou uma mão em seu ombro.

Irritado, o polonês virou-se para ela com um dedo acusador e esbravejou:

_\- Não! É só o princípio! Alguém, por favor, por favor, faça parar!_

Ele e Paul viraram-se para Edd, o primeiro suplicando com o olhar, mas o moreno apenas cruzou os braços e negou com a cabeça.

\- Nop. Podem continuar. - ele sorriu e virou-se para Tom e Tord, que continuavam brigando. Seu sorriso ficou maior ainda. - E chega de brigar.

Com dois disparos bem localizados, Tom e Tord travaram no lugar por um segundo e logo foram arrastados para o furdúncio de pessoas cantando e dançando coordenadamente.

 _\- Ooh! Não consigo parar de cantar!_ \- todos cantavam juntos, as vozes se misturando perfeitamente. - _Faça parar! Faça parar! Eu não aguento mais cantar!_

Edd soltou um suspiro com as mãos na cintura.

\- Muito melhor. - murmurou para si mesmo, e em seguida disparou em Matt.

Todos os presentes na sala, com exceção do próprio Edd, se concentraram no meio dela, onde havia um espaço aberto sem quaisquer objetos para esbarrar, _perfeito para um número musical_.

O maior se apoiou em uma mesa e se debruçou para trás, relaxando os músculos do rosto e aproveitando o espetáculo.

_\- Ooh! Não consigo parar de cantar! Então vamos só falar!_

Um a um, eles intercalavam a cantoria:

\- _Falar._ \- Paul.

\- _Falar._ \- Angela.

 _\- Falar._ \- Matt.

 _\- Falar. Falar. Falar. Falar. Falar._ \- e então todos juntos.

Edd batia palmas enquanto a música continuava, por mais que o cansaço no rosto deles, especialmente no de Patryck, fosse muito evidente.

 _\- Estamos presos em um musical…_ \- o polonês levou a mão ao rosto e grunhiu as letras.

 _-_ Mas estamos juntos no final! - Edd exclamou com um sorriso, erguendo os braços e saindo de sua posição. - Eu não quero fazer parar. Na verdade… 

O sorriso perverso no rosto do maior já não era indicador de coisa muito boa. E quando ele atirou em si mesmo, foi pior ainda.

Sem mais escolhas, eles foram seguindo o caminho da música, para onde quer que aquela máquina desgraçada queria levá-los. Eles saíram do laboratório e sapatearam para o elevador, todos amontoados um ao lado do outro, esperando ansiosamente.

Imagine a reação de todos os soldados quando o Red Leader, junto do conselho e um grupo de soldados mais baixos entraram na cafeteria cantando escandalosamente.

 _\- Ooh! Não consigo parar de cantar!_ \- Tord foi o primeiro a entrar, liderando o grupo de música enquanto eles seguiam atrás dele, imitando seus passos. - _Faça parar! Faça parar! Eu não aguento mais cantar!_

Os soldados se entreolharam, completamente perdidos, mas logo seguiram o espírito da música e bateram palmas no ritmo, sorrisos em seus rostos.

Todos cantavam belamente em uníssono enquanto Patryck seguia com o backing vocal, de tom ligeiramente mais baixo que os demais:

_\- Ooh! Não consigo parar de cantar! Não consigo parar de cantar!_

O Red Leader dançava na frente, os demais formando um amontoado atrás dele, formando um verdadeiro musical para os soldados entretidos, que assistiam com um brilho em seus olhos.

_\- Ooh! Não consigo parar de cantar!_

_\- Ooh! Eu não consigo…_ \- Patryck tentou uma última vez cobrir a boca, apenas para tê-las arrancadas de si em uma explosão de cantoria: - _La la la la la la la la laaaaa!_

 _\- Isso para? Isso para? Isso algum dia vai acabar?_ \- os demais se viravam uns para os outros, a agonia transparecendo através de suas expressões, apesar dos sorrisos forçados e olhos arregalados.

Os únicos que realmente pareciam estar se divertindo com aquilo tudo eram Edd e Paul.

Que podem culpar o francês? Ele gostava de cantar.

_\- Ooh! Não consigo parar de cantar! Então vamos só…_

Contudo, no último verso que cantavam, foram brutalmente interrompidos por Patryck, o qual gritou, sem nenhuma musicalidade em sua voz:

\- Falar!

O ukulele parou de tocar e a música sumiu por completo. Ninguém mais dançava nem cantava, apenas mantinham a respiração descompassada e cansada. 

\- Bis! - um dos veteranos gritou, erguendo o punho no alto.

\- CALA A BOCA! - Patryck imediatamente gritou de volta, o soldado retraindo no mesmo segundo. Foi só quando passaram-se alguns segundos sem nenhuma música que ele finalmente se acalmou. - Ufa, acabou.

\- Ah, eu estava me divertindo! - resmungou Bella, fazendo beicinho.

Laura riu com o comentário da parceira enquanto Angela apenas se deu um tapa na testa. Por Deus, eles estavam na frente de sabe-se lá quantas salas e cadetes. Eles deviam dar o exemplo, não agir igual crianças!

Mas, aparentemente, ninguém além de Patryck e Angela se preocupavam com isso.

\- Uau, Tord, faz tempo que eu não te escuto cantar desse jeito. - disse Paul, sorrindo para seu líder.

\- Faz tempo que eu não dou um _show_ desse jeito. - o norueguês coçou a nuca.

\- Você já fez _shows_?! - exclamou Matt.

\- Não. Não é isso. Eu costumava usar essa arma pra motivar os cadetes com músicas. Músicas são mais inspiradoras do que recebem o próprio crédito. Eram bons tempos… 

\- Por que você não faz mais? - Edd resolveu questionar.

\- Isso faz muito tempo. Eu parei de ter tempo para fazer grandes shows assim, enterrado na papelada e tudo mais.

\- …Você tem tempo agora, não tem? - Edd se atreveu a cutucá-lo com o cotovelo.

\- Huh? - Tord arqueou a sobrancelha.

\- Faz um show agora! Aqui na cantina mesmo! 

\- É, Tord! Faz tanto tempo que você não protagoniza uma música! - incentivou Laura.

O norueguês coçou a nuca e deu um sorriso torto.

\- Não seria um tanto estranho apresentar para uma turma avançada?

Ele se arrependeu de perguntar isso no segundo em que viu a brasileira se virar para o restante da cantina e gritar:

\- EI! PALHAÇOS! QUANTOS AQUI SÃO NOVATOS NO RED ARMY? LEVANTEM A MÃO!

Não foram todos, mas uma bela maioria ergueu a mão. Era previsível, visto que o Red Army estava recebendo mais e mais soldados novos recentemente, especialmente agora que eles tomaram completamente a Inglaterra. 

\- Viu? Não tem desculpa. Vai ter que cantar. - ela cruzou os braços e empinou o nariz.

\- Oh, vai ser tão divertido ver o Red Leader cantar de novo! - Bella bateu palmas e roubou o musicalizador das mãos de Edd. - É toda sua.

Trilhando o cano com os dedos, Tord estreitou os lábios.

\- Eu não tenho tanta certeza… 

\- Ah, vai. Canta logo. Nós servimos como _backing vocal_. - disse Paul.

\- É uma excelente ideia. - Angela assentiu. - E, além do mais, vai ser bom para os cadetes desestressar um pouco. Vamos dar um intervalo pra eles.

\- Para de ser tão relutante! Você sempre tá com fogo no rabo pra se exibir com seus brinquedos brilhantes. E você canta bem pra caralho! Para de ser chato, Tord! - Edd o beliscou.

\- É, não seja um Patryck Hurrdurrlewicz. - provocou Laura.

\- Ei! - Patryck bateu o pé e cruzou os braços.

Ainda meio apreensivo, Tord virou para Tom, que deu de ombros.

\- Acho que não tem nada a perder. Já deve ter feito isso umas duzentas vezes. - Tom disse e revirou os olhos que não tinha.

\- Quando o Red Army ainda era pequeno… - murmurou.

\- Você consegue, Todd! - até mesmo Matt o incentivou.

Em um segundo, a cantina inteira estava repetindo seu nome, encorajando-o a cantar. Todos estavam muito curiosos para saber como o Red Leader soava cantando. O nome de Tord ecoava pelas paredes, ressoando em seus ouvidos junto às palmas.

Bom, se o público quer… 

\- Ah, tá bom, eu faço! - ele exclamou e imediatamente apontou a arma para uma das têmporas.

Os garotos tiveram apenas tempo de dizer “YAY” antes que a poeira mais uma vez cobrisse todos os presentes.

O silêncio os cobriu igual da última vez, e os soldados os encaravam esperançosos.

\- Então… Funcionou? - perguntou Matt, ao que Paul deu de ombros.

\- Geralmente em musicais as músicas não precisam de um gatilho pra… 

Antes que Paul pudesse terminar de falar, Tord já estava debruçado sobre uma das mesas do refeitório, cantando bem na cara de um dos cadetes que estava sentado ali:

\- _Imaginem ter tudo que já quiseram. Você não quer?_

O soldado, parecendo confuso, murmurou:

\- Talvez…?

\- _Não podem ver?_ \- Tord virou-se para a garota que sentava ao lado dele com um sorriso no rosto, o que ela respondeu:

\- Mais ou menos, na verdade… 

Sentindo a desmotivação, Tord passou o braço pelos ombros do primeiro soldado e olhou para o teto.

\- _Imagine a primeira cerimônia de honra e eu fico na frente._ \- cantou enquanto gesticulava com a mão.

\- Uma medalha pra gente? - perguntou um rapaz mais ao fundo.

\- _Claro que sim!_ \- Tord respondeu com entusiasmo.

\- Uhum, tá bom. - a garota revirou os olhos.

\- _Vocês têm que acreditar!_

Ela encarou o garoto ao seu lado, que deu de ombros, e disse:

\- Continue falando.

O norueguês se afastou um pouco da mesa e continuou a gesticular com as mãos, cantando para o alto:

\- _Vocês comigo e toda a glória, e sem ninguém ficar de fora!_ \- virou mais uma vez para as mesas atrás dele e perguntou: - _Parece divertido?_

Todos assentiram, menos a garota, que disse:

\- Interessante.

\- _Pois vamos então!_

\- Estamos ouvindo, Red Leader. - uma outra garota mais ao fundo o incentivou.

E Tord levou as palavras dela a fundo.

\- _Uma montanha-russa de emoções, sem medo ou preocupações_.

\- Mas onde nos encaixamos nisso tudo? - mais um dos cadetes perguntou.

\- _Com vocês podemos ganhar!_

\- Ganhar a guerra? - o primeiro rapaz perguntou com os olhos brilhando.

Tord negou com a cabeça, ainda sorrindo.

\- _Pense grande!_

\- O nosso nome marcar! - um outro gritou em resposta, e Tord assentiu.

\- _Agora sim!_ \- ele caminhou alguns passos à frente de todos, para o meio da cantina, e se virou mais uma vez. - _Vocês não vem que maior é melhor e melhor é maior? Um pouquinho nunca vai sustentar. Não, não, não. Vocês não querem tudo?_

Nisso, as três garotas do conselho se intrometeram e juntaram-se a música em um coral:

\- _Vocês querem! Vocês sabem que querem! A fama, a fortuna e a paz!_

 _\- Vocês querem tudo!_ \- Tord cantou sobre suas vozes enquanto subia as escadas que davam para o segundo andar da cantina.

 _\- Vocês querem! Vocês sabem que querem!_ \- as garotas seguiram. _\- Vocês têm que ter uma medalha com seu nome!_

O norueguês abriu a porta para o segundo refeitório com força e a bateu na parede, atraindo a atenção de todos que estavam lá dentro para a música.

_\- Vocês querem o mundo, nada menos. Toda a glória e o reconhecimento. A imprensa sempre te chamando de herói!_

Os soldados se entreolharam e rapidamente entraram na vibe da música.

 _\- Digam!_ \- exclamou Tord, debruçando-se sobre o corrimão das escadas. _\- Eu quero tudo!_

_\- Eu quero! Eu quero! Eu quero!_ \- todos os soldados da cantina juntaram-se a ele, participando como backing vocal e suporte. _\- Meu nome nas referências de honra! Eu quero tudo!_

Tord sorriu com prazer e desceu para a primeira cantina sentado no corrimão, chegando em menos de um segundo.

Entretanto, ao voltar para seu grupo, não encontrou caras muito contentes nos rostos de seus amigos, especialmente Tom.

\- Você tem certeza disso? - o sem olhos perguntou, de braços cruzados.

\- Ah, qualé, gente. _Não conseguem ver?_ \- ele se aproximou de Edd e encostou em seu ombro, vendo que ele era o único que parecia estar empolgado.

 _-_ É… - o moreno murmurou para si mesmo.

 _\- Eles vão me amar!_ \- Tord se abraçou, animado. _\- E vocês também!_

Tom abriu a boca para protestar, mas, quando o fez, o norueguês já havia voltado a cantar com os demais.

 _\- Quadros, saudações. As melhores reputações._ \- ele liderava, seguido pelo complemento de seus soldados.

 _\- Exercitar, treinar, e o inimigo derrotar._ \- um deles acrescentou.

Em seguida, um coral de três rapazes mexicanos, sentados na mesma mesa:

_\- Pela nossa terra, estamos em guerra._

_\- Mas no final…_ \- uma garota britânica acrescentou, acompanhada por Tord:

_\- Aí, sim._

_\- Seremos reconhecidos!_ \- os cadetes cantaram em uníssono.

_\- Fotografias, biografias e salvar as nossas filhas._

Tord estreitou os lábios, orgulhoso de ver seus soldados contando por eles mesmos.

_\- Agora estão motivados._

\- Estamos gostando. - uma soldada sueca sorriu durante a resposta.

 _\- Pois vamos então!_ \- Tord jogou os braços para o alto.

_\- Sim!_

_\- Juntos a celebrar e o mundo pra salvar._

_\- Inglaterra hoje e o mundo amanhã!_ \- o norueguês cantou junto a seu conselho, com exceção de Patryck, o qual havia se isolado em uma mesa do canto. Já chega de músicas por hoje.

 _\- Ser reconhecidos na rua!_ \- um rapaz estadunidense esbravejou.

 _\- Pense grande!_ \- Tord disse, jogando os braços para cima, e em seguida passou a palavra para um rapaz cubano que levantou a mão.

_\- Todos saúdem o…_

_\- Agora sim!_ \- Tord sorriu de orelha a orelha, muito mais animado do que achou que estaria a princípio. _\- Vocês não veem que maior é melhor e melhor é maior? Um pouquinho nunca vai sustentar. Não, não, não. -_ se aproximou da porta da cantina, seguido pelos outros soldados, e, com um movimento do pulso, a cantoria começou a ecoar pelos corredores. _\- Eu quero tudo!_

 _\- Eu quero! Eu quero! Eu quero!_ \- os soldados cantavam em uníssono com o Red Leader. - _A fama, a fortuna e a paz!_

_\- Eu quero tudo!_

_\- Eu quero! Eu quero! Eu quero! Eu tenho que ter uma medalha com meu nome!_ \- todos marchavam pelos corredores, dançando ritmicamente atrás do Red Leader. _\- Eu quero o mundo, nada menos. Toda a glória e o reconhecimento. A imprensa sempre me chamando de herói!_

 _\- Eu quero tudo!_ \- Tord gritou mais uma vez.

 _\- Eu quero! Eu quero! Eu quero! Meu nome nas referências de honra._ \- o conselho e os demais seguiram.

_\- Eu quero tudo!_

Enquanto caminhavam, soldados de todas as salas que passavam seguiam atrás deles, lotando os corredores, até alguns saírem pelas janelas. Estava um verdadeiro caos, tanto que Tord sequer notou quando seus amigos foram deixados para trás.

Mas todos continuaram cantando.

 _\- No campo de batalha vamos brilhar. E nos orgulhar!_ \- uma dupla de garotas coreanas cantaram em dupla.

O norueguês se aproximou delas por trás e as envolveu com os braços, tomando a liderança delas.

_\- E quando acabar… Nossos nomes vão gritar!_

Um a um, eles iam subindo os andares, coletando mais e mais pessoas, todos cantando “eu quero” baixinho e seguindo o ritmo da música a cada degrau que subiam.

Quanto mais perto chegavam do primeiro andar, andar principal da base, mais seus corações disparavam, ansiosos pelo coral e o finale que se aproximava.

Dentre os que seguiam Tord, apenas Edd conseguiu acompanhá-lo, também participando da cantoria de fundo, com um sorriso no rosto. 

Uma incrível sensação de nostalgia pingava em sua língua, um sabor delicioso que ele já não sentia há muito tempo. Uma mistura de ambição e força de vontade, um sentimento que não voltava a seu peito desde que entrou no sexto ano.

Em questão de segundos, foi como se ele voltasse aos velhos tempos. Era como se Tord cantasse para _ele_. Aquele era o plano _deles_ , desde que tinham quatro anos. Eles subiriam os degraus e conquistariam o mundo juntos, conseguindo aquilo que tanto desejavam: reconhecimento, respeito e o amargo arrependimento de todos aqueles que um dia duvidaram deles.

 _Esse era o plano deles_.

Ao chegar ao último degrau, Tord olhou por cima de seu ombro, o sol que vinha de fora jogando sombra em sua figura; e, por um segundo, ele era mais alto que Edd.

Com um movimento da mão, as portas se abriram e, a área invadida pelo sol, iluminou a figura majestosa do Red Leader, o qual cantou a todo pulmão:

_\- Eu quero tudo!_

Os soldados seguiram atrás, acompanhando-o a cada passo do caminho para a porta da frente, repetindo:

_\- Eu quero! Eu quero! Eu quero! A fama, a fortuna e a paz!_

Edd disparou na frente de todos, inconscientemente esticando uma mão para alcançar Tord.

 _\- Eu quero tudo!_ \- ele continuava cantando.

_\- Eu quero! Eu quero! Eu quero! Eu tenho que ter uma medalha com meu nome!_

Quando enfim chegaram a porta da frente, a qual se abriu diante da presença do Red Leader, Edd se surpreendeu ao ter seu braço puxado por sua mão de metal e juntar-se à liderança do solo, bem ao lado de Tord.

Ele sorriu, e acompanhou o norueguês a cada passo e cada chute que davam para o gran finale, um passo de cada vez.

_\- Eu quero o mundo, nada menos. Toda a glória e o reconhecimento. A imprensa sempre me chamando de herói!_

Eles trocaram olhares e, em uníssono, cantaram:

_\- Eu quero tudo!_

Edd nunca tinha se sentido tão motivado antes, e antes que se desse conta, estava intercalando perfeitamente com Tord, um após o outro, enquanto os outros soldados permaneciam em backing vocal.

_\- França!_

_\- Itália!_

_\- Líbano!_

_\- China!_

_\- Japão!_

_\- Argentina!_

_\- Brasil!_

_\- Egito!_

_\- Índia!_

_\- Austrália!_

A música começou a crescer para o final, e Edd e Tord viraram-se um para o outro, seus sorrisos de orelha a orelha.

_\- O MUNDO INTEIRO!_

Para completar o finale, Edd puxou Tord pela cintura e o jogou sentado em seu ombro, colocando-o acima de todos os outros, bem no holofote.

_\- Nós queremos tudo!_

Nesse meio tempo, tão envolvidos pela música, ninguém percebeu um avião inimigo sobrevoando por cima da base, com uma carga pesada em sua bagagem.

\- Ali, aquela é a localização! Aquele é o Red Army! - o copiloto gritou, apontando para onde claramente dava para ver a bandeira com o símbolo do cabelo de Tord.

O piloto, no entanto, ao olhar para toda a montoeira de gente lá embaixo, cuspiu ar pela boca.

\- Você tem que rever suas fontes. Isso é claramente um grupo de teatro ensaiando um musical! - gesticulou irritado para a imagem a sua frente. - Bom, parece que vamos ter que levar essas bombas pra outro lugar.

\- Vamos levar pra sua irmã. - brincou o copiloto.

\- Cala a boca, Frank. 

O avião começou a dar meia-volta, apenas para perder o tiro de míssil que foi disparado do topo da torre principal da base, o qual os acertou em cheio.

O céu se encher de cor, fogos de artifício para todos os lados, enfeitando a paisagem e fazendo daquele final uma verdadeira cena de filme.

\- Ah! Faz tanto tempo que eu não faço isso! - Tord sorriu enquanto era colocado de volta no chão. - Ainda não perdi o jeito!

\- Viu? Eu disse que você conseguia. - disse Edd, colocando as mãos na cintura.

O norueguês sorriu de orelha a orelha, e logo teve sua atenção roubada pelo conselho que se aproximava.

Logo atrás deles, seguiam Tom e Matt, dos quais o segundo ajudava o primeiro a andar, tendo ambos sido _engolidos_ pela multidão.

Laura fez seu caminho até o Red Leader dando saltinhos, animada.

\- Isso foi incrível! Eu não me divertia tanto desde a festa de carnaval de 20… 

Um último fogo de artifício explodiu no céu, interrompendo sua fala.

\- Acho que essa arma não é tão ruim assim. - disse Tord, tomando a arma das mãos de Edd. - Podemos guardar para uso futuro.

\- Podíamos usar nos nossos vizinhos chatos. - sugeriu o maior. - Deixaria eles mais legais. Hmm, eu me pergunto como será que o Eduardo ficaria cantando… Será que vai tocar algum violão espanhol? - Edd sorriu com o pensamento. - O que você acha, Tord?

Entretanto, o norueguês não respondeu.

Quando Edd se virou em sua direção, foi então que percebeu que ele tinha retornado ao lado de Tom, ambos conversando sobre algo que claramente deixou o sem olhos incomodado. Muito provavelmente, Edd deduziu, o fato de ele e Matt terem sido pisoteados.

Tord foi rápido em pegar Tom em seus braços, na frente de todos, e encher seu rosto de beijos, nas partes onde haviam marcas de sapato. O inglês ria baixinho, tentando disfarçar sua vergonha ao empurrar o norueguês para longe.

\- Ah, eu também queria beijinhos! - Edd vagamente escutou Matt falar.

Para fazê-lo se sentir melhor, Bella se aproximou quietamente dele e o deu um beijinho no queixo, visto que ela era bem mais baixa que ele.

\- Assim está melhor? - perguntou ela com um sorriso.

\- Muito obrigado, senhorita! Meu belo rosto está curado! - ele exclamou, arrancando algumas risadas da alemã.

Edd encarava a cena de fora, a forma como todos logo se amontoaram ao redor de Tord e o acompanharam junto aos demais soldados de volta para a base. Ele ainda segurava Tom em seus braços apesar dos protestos do menor, mas o de moletom verde sabia que ele não era exatamente contra ser carregado.

Edd engoliu em seco.

Com o tempo restante que tinham após o fim do tour, ao menos _achavam_ que era o fim, os garotos foram guiados por Tord e o conselho de volta à cantina para encher o estômago com alguma coisa antes de seguirem com os treinos. Estando cansados de andar de um lado para o outro durante quase todo o dia, um descanso os faria muito bem.

Eles se sentaram em fileiras, alguns de um lado e outros do outro, e pediram alguns sanduíches naturais e suco de uva, e um de morango para Matt, para aproveitar melhor as proteínas e todo o resto que as garotas diziam ser importante para um treinamento eficiente. E depois de toda aquela dança e cantoria, eles precisavam mesmo dar uma relaxada.

Nesse meio tempo, enquanto os demais conversavam sobre o tour e tudo mais, Tom puxou um livro, mais precisamente uma apostila, de dentro do agasalho que estava por baixo do uniforme e começou a ler. Por mais que ele fosse começar uma nova etapa de treinamento, ele ainda tinha aulas de conteúdo extra para comparecer, nem que fosse de forma virtual - embora ele apreciasse muito mais o trabalho manual e direto do que essa _tecnologia de jovem_. Dali a uma semana mesmo ele precisaria entregar a apostila de norueguês para revisão, e ele não tinha nem _começado_ a estudar direito.

Isso e ele também era _incrivelmente_ _preguiçoso_ , o que caía como uma luva quando se tinha um namorado norueguês. Tudo que Tom precisava fazer era _atuar_ um pouco.

Ele franzia o cenho e estreitava os olhos na direção do papel em mãos, além de soltar alguns grunhidos e murmúrios confusos de vez em quando. 

Logo, Tord, que estava sentado bem ao seu lado, percebeu os resmungos e o encarou de soslaio, também notando o idioma diferente escrito naquelas páginas brancas.

\- Verbo antes do pronome em pergunta. - ele disse, atraindo o olhar curioso e de falsa inocência de Tom. - Verbo, pronome e complemento.

O de olhos inexistentes bufou e apertou a apostila em mãos.

\- Essa porra é dificil. - ele murmurou, apagando tudo que tinha escrito, _embora estivesse certo_.

\- Tenta conjugar português então. - brincou Laura, se intrometendo na conversa, e estalou os dentes.

\- Mas vocês não falam espanhol? - Edd arqueou a sobrancelha em confusão.

Patryck teve apenas tempo de cruzar olhares com Angela por um segundo antes da morena quase voar por cima da mesa, avançando sobre Edd como se quisesse matá-lo. Os dois a seguraram por muito pouco, Angela até mesmo teve que puxá-la pelo cabelo para tirá-la de cima do inglês.

\- Quer cair na porrada, caralho? - ela gritou, se contorcendo para se soltar das mãos de Patryck e Angela.

\- O-o que? O pessoal na América do Sul não fala tudo espanhol? - ele ergueu as mãos na defensiva, ainda mais confuso do que antes.

Por cima do ombro da brasileira, Patryck ergueu as sobrancelhas e fuzilou Edd com o olhar. Do tipo que diz _“Você não tá ajudando.”_

\- É melhor calar a boca antes que eu cale pra você, _gringo_. - ela rangeu os dentes e continuou a lutar contra os dois que tentavam segurá-la.

\- O que…? 

\- Mandou bem, Edd. - ironizou Paul, mosdiscando um palito que tinha entre os dentes. - Brasil fala português brasileiro, não espanhol. Você tá generalizando.

Oh. Era isso então.

\- Ah. Foi mal. - Edd rapidamente se desculpou. Porém, mesmo assim, Laura não pareceu muito receptiva àquelas desculpas, pois continuava a tentar se soltar e atacar o maior. Aquilo não estava funcionando _mesmo_. - Uh… Tord? 

Ele se virou para o norueguês, inocentemente esperando alguma resposta dele, mas imediatamente percebeu que ele não estava prestando a mínima atenção no que estava acontecendo; se é que a forma como ele e Tom sussurravam um para o outro, _seus rostos a centímetros de distância_ , indicava alguma coisa.

Sem saber o que fazer, Edd virou-se para Paul, esperando que o francês tivesse alguma resposta.

Ele não tinha.

Paul apenas deu de ombros e, sem nenhuma ideia do que fazer, jogou uma caixinha de suco na cabeça do norueguês.

\- Ei! - Tord protestou, erguendo a cabeça na direção de Paul. - Pra que isso?!

\- Controle seus soldados. - o francês respondeu em tom monótono, apontando para Laura.

Percebendo a briga acontecendo bem na frente dele, Tord soltou um suspiro e, erguendo a mão robótica para cima, disparou três tiros para o teto. Os três que estavam por cima da mesa encolheram imediatamente e voltaram para seus lugares, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Contudo, a forma como Laura encarava Edd com os olhos estreitos e os punhos cerrados, não indicava que ele e ela estariam em bons termos a qualquer momento no futuro.

As coisas pareceram voltar ao normal depois disso, e Tord e Tom voltaram a se concentrar nas lições de norueguês - _de verdade, dessa vez_.

\- Você coloca “en” depois do pronome quando for pra falar de uma pessoa em específico. - disse o maior, apontando para uma linha de resposta no livro.

Tom estreitou os olhos.

\- _Gutt...en_?

Tord abriu um sorriso orgulhoso.

\- Isso aí!

Enquanto o restante comia, os dois continuaram a estudar juntos, realmente de verdade dessa vez, e a conversa paralela inevitavelmente atraiu a atenção dos entediados da mesa, vulgo os meninos.

\- É muito estranho ver o Tord sendo tutor. - Matt comentou em voz baixa. - Especialmente considerando que era _ele_ quem tinha problemas com idioma.

\- Você ficaria surpreso com o quanto disso temos aqui. - brincou Paul, pegando sua caixinha de suco de volta e voltando a tomar. - Como temos recrutas de várias partes do mundo, às vezes fica muito difícil de manejar tudo ao mesmo tempo.

\- As aulas de inglês estão sempre lotadas. - Patryck complementou.

Comandar um exército daquele tamanho realmente devia ser trabalho para um maluco. Não era a toa que Tord estava frequentemente cansado e não tinha muito tempo para manejar sua agenda com perfeição. Mesmo com a ajuda do conselho, as responsabilidades ainda devem acumular com muita facilidade.

Mas essas considerações não evitariam Edd de fazer seus comentários sarcásticos e cutucadas provocantes.

\- Parece que foi ontem que eu ensinava inglês pra ele. - o moreno suspirou e cutucou Paul com o cotovelo. - Sabe, o Tord era horrível em inglês, mas _eu_ ajudei ele a melhorar.

Paul assentiu com a cabeça por educação, mas não pôde evitar de se encolher em vergonha alheia.

Deus, ele sabia muito bem como seu líder ficava quando sua inteligência era subestimada. Ele vinha convivendo com aquilo desde a época da faculdade.

E não foi sem mais tempo, Tord tirou a cabeça do livro e franziu o cenho para Edd.

\- Eu sei muito bem como a porra de um alfabeto funciona, tá bom? Eu vim de outro país, não outro planeta. Não precisava que você me tratasse igual uma criança de cinco anos.

\- Você _era_ uma criança de cinco anos! - protestou Edd, jogando os braços para o alto.

Sentindo mais uma briga começando, Patryck foi forçado a intervir para não ter que agarrar o braço de mais ninguém.

\- Ou, ou, ou! Parem os dois antes que eu enfie esse garfo nos olhos de vocês. Aqui não é lugar e nem hora pra brigar. Resolvam seus problemas no quarto. Sem ofensas, Tom.

O de olhos inexistentes os revirou e fechou o livro de norueguês.

\- Tá tudo bem. Não é como se eu discordasse. Vocês ainda não viram os dois brigando por bacon. Destruíram a parede de casa com um sofá uma vez, e ainda brigaram mais quando foram pro hospital.

Angela encarou as outras garotas por um milésimo de instante e disse:

\- Vocês, fiquem longe das janelas. Elas são caras.

Mas a repreensão da mulher caiu em ouvidos vazios, ao menos por parte de Tord, que já havia voltado mais uma vez a provocar o namorado e flertarem baixinho, de um jeito desconfortavelmente sexual, com olhares que pertenciam em um _quarto_.

Consciente de sua posição, Angela voltou a se sentar e tornou a atenção à comida à sua frente, como se se fizesse de desentendida.

\- Eles são sempre assim? - atreveu-se Laura, apontando para os dois com o polegar.

\- Acredite, em casa é pior. - Edd desviou o olhar do casal para o chão. - Se deixar, é possível eles transarem na frente de todo mundo e nenhum deles vai ligar.

\- Encontramos alguém pior que o Paul e o Patryck. - murmurou Bella, ao que a brasileira riu.

O momento durou pouco, no entanto, pois Angela limpou a garganta alto, atraindo quase todos os olhos para sua direção.

\- Chega de almoço. Pausa de quinze minutos pra digerir a comida e logo voltaremos à rotina de treinamento.

\- Nós devemos continuar indo, então. - Laura interveio, ajeitando os conteúdos em sua bandeja. - Temos muito pra fazer ainda hoje.

Edd arqueou a sobrancelha, confuso.

\- Eu achei que vocês fossem treinar a gente.

\- Vocês vão passar o resto do dia acompanhando o Red Leader na rotina dele pra se adaptarem melhor à rotina do Red Army. - a brasileira respondeu. - Temos muito o que fazer pra cobrir o que toda essa nova rotina tá mudando na papelada. - ela estreitou os olhos e encarou o moreno de soslaio. - Algum problema, _gringo_?

Um arrepio desceu a espinha de Edd sob o tom de voz que ela usou na última palavra. Seja lá o que significava, a forma como ela cuspia em sua direção o dava calafrios.

\- Hum… Nenhum! - Edd abriu um sorriso nervoso, tentando desesperadamente disfarçar seu medo e temor.

\- Ótimo. Estamos vazando então.

Laura foi a primeira a se levantar da mesa, ainda mantendo o sorriso travado em seu rosto. As outras garotas seguiram logo atrás dela, apenas se permitindo falar quando a porta da cantina se fechou atrás delas.

\- Tem certeza de que isso é uma boa ideia, Laura? - perguntou a loira, mordiscando os lábios em apreensão. - Eles ainda são iniciantes, não vão aguentar a rotina do Red Leader.

A de cabelos raspados, no entanto, cuspiu ar pelos lábios e continuou a sorrir de canto.

\- Relaxa, Bella. - disse ela ao passar o braço ao redor do pescoço da amiga. - Eles já têm experiência, tanto com o exército quanto trabalhando ao lado do Red Leader, vão ficar bem.

Laura, em geral, era uma pessoa muito gente boa, apesar de adorar uma boa piada e zoar demais de vez em quando. Ela e as outras duas meninas se davam muito bem, eram quase como uma família. Entretanto, quando ela passava algum tipo de sufoco, Angela e Bella se preocupavam com seu estado de espírito, pois, apesar de ser bem tranquila com a maioria das coisas, Laura podia ser bem abrasiva, além de não perdoar os outros com facilidade. 

Entretanto, ainda assim, ela sabia não misturar vida pessoal e trabalho. Jamais colocaria uma missão em risco apenas por uma vingança estúpida, conhecia os limites. Portanto, no geral, Bella e Angela não viam necessidade de esquentarem a cabeça.

Os treinos com Tord podiam ser pesados e bem radicais quando ele queria, mas, considerando o background do novatos, talvez eles realmente pudessem aguentar o tranco.

As duas mudaram imediatamente de ideia ao ver o sorriso perverso estampado nos lábios de Laura.

\- E além do mais, um sustinho nunca matou ninguém.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gringo is a brazilian slang we use when refering to people who come from english-speaking countries. 
> 
> Thank you so much for Effystein for letting me borrow her OC for this chapter! Morgan was a really fun character to write, and he even got his singing solo! Speaking of which, the songs featured and adapted for this chapter are, in order of appearance:  
> I Will Survive - Gloria Gaynor  
> Can't Stop Singing - Teen Beach Movie  
> I Want It All - High School Musical 3  
> (yes I'm a fan of disney as you can see here)
> 
> Again I'm reminding you that I'm picturing this fic's universe as something closer to EW's than real life's, so if anything seems weird and unrealistic about how stuff works, just consider it as part of the fun of writing for Eddsworld - not having any reasonable logic at all. Whenever I want to portray something as a serious issue for the story (and a serious issue in general), you will know. After all, we DO have Graphic Depictions of Violence checked for this fic. You'll soon find out why.
> 
> One last chapter to go, and I'm almost done with chapter 13, so you won't have to wait for too long to get it! Hope to see you guys soon!


	12. Monstros maiores

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As coisas vão por água abaixo muito rápido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be careful where you step!

Só pela forma como aquela mulher, Laura, se referiu aos treinos em conjunto com Tord, Tom já não sentiu boas vibrações. Era óbvio que ele sabia que seu namorado podia ser um tanto intenso nas coisas que ele gostava, então ter toda essa tensão colocada em cima de como seria treinar com ele, algo que ele _adorava_ , já o deixava com um arrepio ruim na espinha.

Ele tinha assinado para participar disso, sim, e estava disposto a encarar, mas não achou que treinar com Tord poderia ser algo tão _exaustivo_.

Uma vez que terminaram o lanche, Tord os tinha levado para o lado de fora, provavelmente para treinarem em campo aberto. Ele disse que fariam um treino de aquecimento, para que ele, como líder, pudesse ver quanto trabalho teria junto aos meninos para transformá-los em soldados dignos. Os entregou algumas armas, de verdade dessa vez, e os deu a seguinte missão: atirar nele antes que ele conseguisse chegar ao outro lado do campo fechado e pegar a bandeira que esperava por ele lá. O exercício era quase como um pique-bandeira, mas com armas. Típico de Tord.

Quando perguntado sobre as armas, o norueguês simplesmente disse que eles tinham que acertá-lo, que tinha um escudo colocado ao seu redor que soaria um alarme assim que ele fosse atingido, indicando sua derrota. Portanto, não tinham que se preocupar com machucá-lo de qualquer outra maneira.

No fim, eles não deviam ter se preocupado com o norueguês.

Assim que o jogo começou, os meninos entenderam qual era o maior problema: o exercício não envolvia confronto direto, o que significava que Tord precisava encontrar _outros meios_ de escapar.

Em resumo, os meninos acabaram enrolados em cipós, cordas e correntes, caíram em buracos, ficaram presos debaixo de árvores, foram nocauteados, se sujaram, machucaram, cortaram, foram envenenados por frutinhas e ainda conseguiram _se perder_.

Tord levou a bandeira, até mais rápido do que o esperado. E o filho da puta ainda teve a audácia de _se gabar_ sobre o feito, como se a humilhação não fosse o suficiente.

E não parou por aí.

Durante o dia todo os meninos foram mastigados em exercícios difíceis, corriqueiros e cansativos, variando de atravessar uma pista de obstáculos explosiva à jogar Laser Tag usando carros.

Quando o dia começou a acabar, eles estavam exaustos. Contudo, mesmo assim, Tord ainda tinha um último exercício para fazerem antes de encerrar as atividades por hoje, visto que ele precisava avaliar o desenvolvimento de seus soldados.

Eles se encontraram após uma pequena pausa no campo de decolagem, dessa vez na parte dos helicópteros ao invés dos aviões.

Os garotos estavam todos cheios de perguntas, afinal eles já sabiam como pilotar um helicóptero, o próprio Edd tornou-se autodidata na época em que estavam em outro exército; então não devia ser aquilo.

Quando Tord voltou, ele carregava várias mochilas nos braços. Mochilas de paraquedismo.

Após os entregar para cada um e colocar um nas próprias costas, os rapazes foram ordenados a entrar no helicóptero e se sentarem com o cinto de segurança em seus lugares.

\- Eu sei que já faz um tempo desde que fizemos isso. - disse Tord quando eles já estavam subindo. - Por isso quero avaliar a habilidade de vocês caírem em queda livre e aterrissar. Isso é muito importante durante uma invasão e para o caso de o avião ou helicóptero em que estivermos explodir. Vamos permanecer parados sobre a área de treino, especialmente feito para treino de paraquedas, então não se desesperem caso algo dê errado. Meus soldados sabem o que fazem. 

Um a um, Tord os entregou as mochilas com o paraquedas, colocando um nas próprias costas junto aos demais.

Ao chegarem alto o suficiente, as portas do helicóptero foram abertas e o vendo começou a entrar, bagunçando os cabelos de todos.

\- Vocês lembram como pular, né? - o norueguês provocou, já esperando os outros à beira da porta.

Os três assentiram e seguiram atrás de Tord, todos parando lado a lado na frente da porta.

Uma vez estável o helicóptero, Tord pulou e os outros seguiram atrás, da mesma forma que faziam - ou como deveriam ter feito - no exército.

O vento soprava seus cabelos com força total, a gravidade mais parecendo empurrá-los para cima do que para baixo. Era uma sensação nostálgica, pois já faz anos desde a última vez que eles fizeram isso. Que bom que estavam em boa forma.

Tom conseguia vagamente ouvir os gritos animados de Edd enquanto ambos caíam pelo ar. Ele olhou para o lado e, vendo o sorriso em seu rosto, dava para ver como ele estava se divertindo. Eles tinham esquecido o quanto aquilo era divertido. Não seriam todos a gostar daquele tipo de atividade, mas Tom francamente se sentia liberto assim. A sensação do ar soprando seus cabelos e levitando seu corpo era incrível. Era como se ele estivesse voando, além da adrenalina correndo em suas veias de forma positiva, não como normalmente funcionava. Era incrível.

Aos poucos, o chão começou a se aproximar; ainda a muitos metros, mas se aproximava do mesmo jeito. Logo teriam que abrir os paraquedas.

Tom começou a mover sua mão para a cordinha quando sua visão começou a nublar.

O sorriso sumiu de seu rosto e ele conseguia sentir vagamente seu peito se apertando. 

Ele estava caindo. Mas não no mesmo sentido de antes. Tinha cheiro de fumaça e o gosto de sangue pingava em sua língua de forma incomoda, assim como aquele que o rodeava.

Ele estava caindo. _Os dois_ estavam caindo.

_Você vai perdê-lo se não for mais rápido._

Como ele pôde fazer aquilo? Como ele simplesmente deixou que eles fossem atacados e depois tomou tudo nas próprias mãos, sem mais nem menos? Ele não sabia que aquilo doía? Não sabia que ele não era o único a lidar com isso? Ele não podia simplesmente se matar e pensar que tudo estaria bem!

_Vocês dois vão se espatifar no chão._

Ele tinha que ir mais rápido. Mas eles vão cair mais rápido daquele jeito. Aquilo foi estúpido, _muito_ estúpido, mas ele não podia simplesmente deixá-lo cair daquela forma; não quando ele ainda tinha tanto pra dizer.

_Mas eu posso te ajudar._

Ele não conseguia se mexer, não conseguia respirar. Seu corpo travou, incapaz de mexer um único músculo. Ele estava caindo e não podia fazer nada a respeito.

_Ceda._

Tom arfou ao sentir um braço agarrar sua cintura e puxá-lo para cima. Em pouco tempo, ele estava flutuando, não mais caindo, e Tord o segurava como se sua vida dependesse disso.

\- Shh, shh, está tudo bem. Respira fundo. Vai ficar tudo bem. - ele murmurava repetidamente enquanto apertava o menor em seus braços, acariciando suas costas com movimento circulares. - Eu estou bem aqui. Vai ficar tudo bem. Respira.

Tom seguiu as instruções, expandindo e retraindo o pulmão lentamente. Seu coração, embora demorado, aos poucos começou a se acalmar, e aquela sensação incomoda voltou a desaparecer nos confins de sua mente.

\- Ok… Ok. Ok, tô melhor.

Tord soltou um suspiro de alívio e ajeitou Tom em seus braços.

\- Mais uma vez?

Tom assentiu, encolhendo levemente os ombros.

\- É a falta do álcool. Fica mais difícil ignorar… - ele murmurou, enlaçando o pescoço de Tord.

Aquilo seria um tanto complicado, pois o Red Army não permitia a entrada de álcool, com exceção das festas, portanto Tom não teria acesso a isso tão cedo.

Pelo visto, Tord teria que ficar mais perto dele do que imaginava.

\- A gente dá um jeito. - o norueguês assegurou e sorriu para Tom enquanto ambos pousavam em segurança no chão.

\- O que aconteceu? - Edd perguntou de imediato, pousando logo atrás deles.

\- Meu paraquedas não abria. - Tom deu de ombros, usando a primeira desculpa a aparecer em sua cabeça.

Ao chegarem na base para devolver as mochilas, Edd fez questão de reclamar do incidente para o responsável.

\- Mas eu tenho certeza de que verifiquei tudo antes de sair! Vou dar mais uma conferida. Sinto muito por isso, senhor. Não vai se repetir. - ele se desculpou com Tom e separou a mochila das outras.

Tom levaria certo tempo até se acostumar com todos o chamarem de senhor. Durante grande parte de sua vida, ele foi conhecido por ser nada mais que um vagabundo que não conseguia sequer se manter em um único emprego estável. Evoluir disso para “senhor” era um grande passo.

Depois do incidente, Tord resolveu deixar os garotos com exercícios mais básicos, encarregados por Bella, que tinha acabado de voltar de uma missão. Os rapazes passaram o resto do dia com ele e, ao fim, voltaram à seus quartos.

Para a surpresa de Edd, Ringo o estava esperando no quarto, esfregando-se alegremente na cama ao lado de um bilhete.

_“Sua bichana parecia solitária, então vamos atribuí-la à rotina integral apenas. Ela será sempre devolvida ao seu quarto no fim do dia, assim vocês poderão passar mais tempo juntos._

_Com amor,_

_Equipe veterinária Red Army.”_

Aquilo era uma notícia muito boa e agradável. Edd não precisaria sair todos os dias para buscar Ringo ao fim do dia. Isso tornava as coisas muito mais práticas.

Apesar dos soluços, aquele dia não foi tão ruim quanto esperavam.

Ao menos ninguém morreu.

(...)

No dia seguinte, Tord tinha algo especial planejado. Na mais treino por hoje, mas sim uma _missão_. Seria o primeiro dia em que Edd, Matt e Tom sairiam da base para realizar missões em nome do Red Army. 

Eles estavam mais ansiosos do que deveriam, sabiam disso, mas já passou tanto tempo desde a última vez. Eles estavam com saudades de servir para alguma coisa e derrotar os inimigos de sua nação - no caso, de sua causa.

Os garotos se encontraram com Tord em uma pequena sala; não a de reuniões do conselho, mas uma das salas de aula que foi esvaziada por hora.

No centro de tudo, em cima de um pequeno palco, Tord endireitou a coluna e observou os meninos de cima enquanto limpava a garganta.

\- Como primeira missão de vocês, vão me ajudar a transportar uma carga importante de volta pra base. A missão é se infiltrarem em uma das bases inimigas através dos tubos de ventilação, e, seguindo as instruções adequadas, vocês vão usar isso para enviar os tonéis de substância química que eles tiverem em segurança para o avião. - o norueguês tirou um pequeno robô, parecido com uma aranha, do bolso e o ergueu em sua mão. - Esse é um robô de teletransporte. Eles já foram todos configurados, então tudo que vocês têm que fazer é colocá-los nos tonéis e apertar o botão azul. A carga será automaticamente transportada para o avião do Red Army que estará esperando a cerca de duzentos quilômetros dessa base; distância o bastante pra manter tudo em segurança.

Edd ergueu a mão.

\- Por que essa carga é tão importante? Eu entendo que meus poderes funcionam com radiação, mas pra que vocês precisam de tanto? Não é possível que é tudo só pra mim.

Ele bem gostaria que fosse para que pudesse ficar super poderoso para sempre, mas sabia que não era o caso.

\- Esse lixo radioativo é o que eu uso para carregar minhas máquinas. Eu uso um tipo de processador que recebe o líquido e converte tudo em energia de uma forma limpa. - explicou Tord.

\- E isso não explode? - perguntou Tom.

\- Por que você acha que meu laboratório é no subsolo? - o norueguês ergueu as sobrancelhas. - Mais alguma pergunta?

Matt ergueu a mão.

\- Podemos comer um lanche antes de ir?

\- Não. Essa missão é demorada e delicada. Precisamos sair exatamente no tempo programado, senão perderemos a carga.

O entusiasmo do ruivo desapareceu tão rápido que pareceu até sequestro relâmpago.

Tord apertou um botão em seu braço e ajeitou a coluna novamente.

\- Já que essa é uma missão de infiltragem, eu pedi um reforço de reserva. - explicou ele antes que os meninos perguntassem sobre o que se tratava os barulhos de seu braço mecânico.

No mesmo segundo, a porta da sala se abriu e de lá surgiu um homem de cabelos negros, metade da cabeça raspada, pele branca e cara de nojo. Na verdade ele não parecia enojado, só incrivelmente irritadiço. De certa forma, parecia com Tom. 

Aquele homem misterioso subiu o palco e parou logo ao lado do Red Leader, mantendo sua expressão de ignorância enquanto o outro sorria.

\- Esse é o Harry. Ele vai nos acompanhar na missão pra caso vocês precisem de ajuda. - Tord colocou seu braço mecânico ao redor dos ombros de Harry e o deu uma chacoalhada. - enquanto isso, eu estarei acompanhando tudo por trás para caso algo dê errado, mas estarei a disposição só em caso de emergência. Essa carga não é tão importante assim, então a missão exige menos habilidade de espionagem e coisas do tipo. Sem ofensas, Harry.

Depois disso, e de eles conhecerem melhor o espião mais ignorante que viram até hoje, a missão começou e seguiu com relativa facilidade; especialmente considerando que eles passaram quase todo o tempo dentro do helicóptero.

Nesse meio tempo, Harry passou o caminho os explicando sobre as estratégias e as rotas que eles seguiriam. Eles entrariam pelos dutos, seguindo todas as suas instruções precisamente como ele as dava, entrariam na sala onde os inimigos guardavam os tonéis, teletransportariam tudo e sairiam como se nada tivesse acontecido.

A princípio, parecia algo fácil, apenas rastejar por uns dutos, apertar uns botões e boa. Entretanto, os meninos rapidamente descobriram que não seria assim tão fácil que eles sairiam dessa.

O duto era mais estreito do que pensavam - como eles pensavam que seria entrar dentro de um duto?! -, mas a viagem ficou tranquila quando pegaram o jeito da coisa. Com Harry os dando instruções pela escuta, eles não se perderam, o que salvou muito tempo de viagem, visto que nenhum dos meninos tinha qualquer senso de direção.

Quando chegaram ao destino marcado, dependeram apenas de uma pequena chave de fenda mandada junto com eles para abrirem a ventilação do duto e descerem.

Tomaram o maior cuidado na hora de descer, caindo todos de uma vez para evitar sons repetidos, o que resultou em um único estrondo alto e ressonante - _muito melhor assim, não?_ , teria dito Edd.

Se colocaram de pé rapidamente, dessa vez mantendo todo o silêncio possível e até aproveitando o tempo para olhar ao redor da sala.

O local parecia uma despensa, mas feita de metal e cheia de tonéis com líquido verde escorrendo pelas tampas. Havia uma porta à frente deles, por onde entravam os soldados, e um grande portão por trás, de onde vinha a carga. É óbvio que eles não carregariam químicos tóxicos pela base, nenhum idiota faria isso, não quando simplesmente _respirar_ perto daqueles tonéis podia causar diversos problemas.

Passados dois minutos de silêncio total, concluíram que estavam seguros e que ninguém chutaria a porta e gritaria que eles estavam presos.

Edd soltou um suspiro aliviado e ajeitou seu uniforme.

\- Acho que estamos bem. Vamos só colocar tudo nos tonéis e dar o fora daqui antes que o azar do Tom alcance a gente.

O sem olhos franziu o cenho e colocou as mãos na cintura por um segundo antes de voltar a acompanhar as instruções de Harry.

\- Coloquem os dispositivos nos tonéis e eles serão teletransportados para o compartimento de carga do avião. - ele os instruiu pela escuta, sua voz levemente falhada. - Mas cuidado, se colocarem errado, o lugar todo explode.

Matt arqueou a sobrancelha.

\- Como a física disso funciona?

\- Não funciona, por isso explode. - ele retrucou e saiu do canal.

Os rapazes deram de ombros e, assim como ordenado, seguiram com a tarefa. Pegaram os pequenos dispositivos de teletransporte guardados nos bolsos de Matt e, lentamente e com todo o cuidado, foram os colocando, um a um, nos tonéis, sempre tomando cuidado para não tocar no líquido verde que dali escorria.

O dispositivo que tinham em mãos era como pequenos robôs aranha, com pequenos e afiados apêndices que se prendiam ao metal dos tonéis e, com um aperto do botão azul em cima do pequeno disco, desapareciam em pleno ar, levando a carga a que se acoplaram com eles.

Os três tinham feito um acordo antes de começar a missão. Eles se dividiriam em funções para facilitar o trabalho. Matt ficaria com os robôs, dando-os um a um para Edd, o qual, com seu olho clínico de desenhista, saberia o melhor jeito de colocá-los nos tonéis. Enquanto isso, Tom ficaria próximo à porta, vigiando para ver se ninguém estaria se aproximando, já que ele tinha uma boa audição.

Tudo parecia estar indo bem. Uma a uma, as cargas eram transportadas para o avião do Red Army, o qual as transportaria de volta para a base, assim como Tord instruiu. Ninguém tinha feito nada errado.

Mas, de repente, uma luz vermelha começou a piscar, seguido de um alarme extremamente alto. 

Ninguém tinha feito nada de errado, mas isso não queria dizer que tudo estava _certo_.

Edd travou no lugar, sem querer esmagando um dos robôs entre seus dedos. E de um segundo para o outro, ele sumiu.

\- Tom, o Edd foi teleportado! - exclamou Matt em voz alta, apontando com espanto para onde Edd estava a dois segundos atrás.

Isso era ruim. Isso era _muito ruim_. Não que Edd tenha sido teletransportado, afinal, graças a seus poderes, ele não precisava se preocupar com ficar perto demais de coisas radioativas. O problema era como eles sairiam dali, especialmente com aquele alarme alto soando.

Desesperado, Tom levou os dois dedos à escuta, mas nenhum som saía de lá. Nem a voz de Harry nem qualquer barulho de fundo. A linha deles tinha caído.

_Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda!_

Isso era ruim. Isso era muito ruim! Isso era _péssimo_! Tom podia ouvir passos correndo de um lado para o outro do lado de fora, nenhum deles resolvendo entrar naquela sala, mas ainda por perto. Eles não poderiam sair sem serem pegos. Talvez fosse para situações assim que Tord andasse sempre com uma arma no bolso.

\- O que a gente faz, Tom? - Matt se aproximou dele, agarrando-se a seu braço e o encarando com lágrimas nos olhos. - Eu não quero ser levado de novo!

 _Merda_.

Tom não estava pensando quando agarrou Matt pelo pulso e saiu correndo junto a ele pela porta afora. Tampouco estava quando desviaram de todos os soldados que passavam por eles, e muito menos quando roubou o cartão de um dos soldados que passava por ele e usou para abrir a porta da saída, a qual convenientemente estava posicionada no fim do corredor.

Mesmo fora da base, eles continuaram correndo sem parar. Não podiam correr o risco de serem seguidos ou atingidos por alguma bala. Tom já conseguia escutá-las ao fundo, como se estivessem logo atrás dele.

Por sorte, Tom e Matt não demoraram muito para encontrar o helicóptero de onde vieram - mas só Deus sabe _como_ eles encontraram. Harry estava sentado no lugar do piloto, com as pernas para o ar e com fones de ouvido, balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro ao ritmo da música.

\- FILHO DA PUTA! - berrou Tom enquanto arremessava Matt para dentro do helicóptero. - Você devia ter avisado a gente pra onde ir! Só conseguimos sair de lá vivos por pura sorte!

Harry continuou mexendo a cabeça, sem escutar uma vírgula do que saía da boca de Tom.

O de olhos inexistentes rangeu os dentes, sentindo a raiva crescendo dentro de si. Eles podiam ter morrido pela incompetência daquele homem. Ele poderia ter usado a escuta para dá-los a melhor rota de fuga, mas, ao invés disso, ele ficou folgando no helicóptero _escutando_ _música_!

Sem poder se conter, Tom marchou em direção ao projeto de espião e arrancou os fones de seu ouvido com um puxão. 

\- Ei! - exclamou Harry, imediatamente se arrependendo de não ter comprado AirPods. - Que porra foi essa?

\- Que porra foi essa? _Que porra foi essa?_ O alarme disparou e você não deu um caralho de importância! O Edd foi teleportado pra sabe-se lá onde, nós quase fomos encurralados e mal conseguimos chegar aqui inteiros! Nós podíamos ter morrido!

Harry apenas os encarou com uma cara de “e eu com isso?” e revirou os olhos quando Tom colocou a mão na cintura.

Os tiros continuavam a ecoar no fundo, e a cada um deles os pelos dos dois soldados não-treinados se arrepiavam ainda mais.

\- Você não vai sair daqui não?! - o sem olhos exclamou, jogando as mãos para cima. - Eles vão matar a gente!

\- Não podemos sair sem o líder.

Tom rangeu os dentes.

_Puta merda, Tord!_

\- E cadê ele?! - ele colocou as mãos na cintura de novo, exatamente no mesmo segundo em que uma explosão aconteceu na base inimiga.

Havia gritos e sons de tiros, além de uma risada _estranhamente familiar_ ecoando pelos ares.

Matt e Tom se viraram para a base, escondendo-se atrás das portas do helicóptero para se protegerem.

Do meio da fumaça, rodeado por folhas de papel que escorregavam de debaixo de seu braço e queimavam com as brasas, Tord pulou, carregando uma pasta debaixo de um braço e uma arma na outra mão.

Ele aterrissou perfeitamente no chão e, sem esperar nada, ajeitou a arma no braço e começou a atirar nos soldados que o perseguiam. Seus tiros eram rápidos e precisos, e a forma como ele se movia, sempre agitado e nunca parado muito tempo no mesmo lugar, impedia que os inimigos conseguissem uma mira precisa dele e acertassem quando atiravam. Tord era esguio, ágil; ninguém conseguiria encostar um dedo nele nem se quisessem.

Com apenas uma arma em mãos, o norueguês rodopiava e desviava de todos os tiros com maestria, ao mesmo tempo em que sempre acertava seus alvos. Aqueles que se aproximavam dele caíam como moscas, sem ter a mínima chance de colocar o dedo no gatilho.

Era esse o Red Leader. Um soldado intocável, mais rápido que seus inimigos e que trazia derrota para todos que se atrevessem a se colocar contra ele.

Em circunstâncias normais, Tom estaria imaginando quanto tempo Tord não teria passado treinando e aperfeiçoando suas habilidades com armas e sua flexibilidade. Mas não hoje.

Ele estava _puto_.

A cada tiro de bala, sua raiva parecia crescer ainda mais dentro de si. A cada segundo que passava olhando a forma como Tord acabava com todos que chegavam perto dele com um simples puxão do dedo, mais ele queria quebrá-lo no soco.

Desde quando aquela missão estava valendo? Desde quando ele disse que entraria com eles e faria algo de diferente? Tord não os tinha dito nada sobre uma segunda missão, muito menos que ele estaria envolvido. Ele tinha agido por suas costas. E eles podiam ter morrido por causa disso.

Tom sabia como Tord podia ser impulsivo e descuidado, mas para tudo tinham limites.

Na primeira oportunidade que teve, o norueguês disparou em direção ao helicóptero e, com um sinal de mão, apressou os pilotos a decolar, o que eles fizeram, e se juntou a Harry e os outros nos assentos, embora ele sendo o único a não usar cintos de segurança.

\- E então, como foi? - perguntou Harry ao líder, o qual, assim que se fizeram estáveis no helicóptero, ergueu-se de seu lugar e se aproximou da porta, ainda aberta.

Tord não respondeu, apenas gesticulou para a pasta que carregava debaixo do braço e a atirou pela janela. Ele tirou uma bazooca do bolso e, ajoelhando-se à beira da abertura, colocou a língua para fora.

\- Muito bem. - ele disse e atirou.

O míssil disparou em um segundo, explodindo em pleno ar ao se chocar com a pasta. Os papéis descendiam pelos céus enquanto queimavam até virarem nada mais que cinzas, e ninguém saberia o que estava contido em suas páginas.

Tord se colocou de volta em seu lugar e foi puxando conversa com Harry durante todo o caminho, distraído demais para perceber a raiva no rosto de Tom e o desconforto no de Matt, o qual se agarrava ao braço do amigo como uma criança assustada. 

Tom não sabia se era pela adrenalina da missão ou algo do tipo, mas ele estava puto do mesmo jeito.

A volta para a base foi rápida, assim como a ida. Os meninos não conversaram muito depois que a conversa entre o norueguês e o espião cessou. Tom teve certeza de que Tord percebeu seu mal-humor em algum momento durante a viagem, mas não comentou nada.

Foi só quando eles de fato pousaram e desceram do avião, e Tom arrastou Matt pelo pulso para fora do helicóptero, que Tord resolveu tomar uma atitude e correu atrás dos dois.

\- Uh, Tom? Matt? Tem algo errado? - ele perguntou com a voz baixa, seguindo-os um pouco atrás. - Vocês ficaram quietos a viagem inteira…

\- Quer saber o que tá errado, Tord? _Você_ tá errado! - Tom gritou e apontou o dedo na cara do norueguês. - Você nos usou!

Tord arregalou os olhos.

\- Eu não usei vocês; eu realmente precisava dessa carga. Eu só… Não tinha só um objetivo. - ele deu de ombros.

\- E não nos contou por que? - Tom continuou a pressionar, inconscientemente apertando o pulso de Matt em sua mão.

\- Vocês ainda são novatos, estão em treinamento, e a base não vai aceitar vocês logo de cara; isso aqui tem coisas que vocês ainda não estão prontos pra saber.

Tom estreitou os olhos e ergueu o lábio inferior em uma carranca.

Ele não devia estar tão bravo quanto estava, mas era como se suas irritações de _anos_ atrás voltassem a ressurgir do nada, caindo em cima dele como uma montanha de destroços.

Sempre era assim. Sempre tinha algum segredo. E Tom francamente já estava cansado. Ele escolheu a ignorância da última vez, mas agora não sabia mais se queria voltar pra ela, muito menos ser forçado a isso. Estar ali deveria ser uma escolha sua; e ele não estava ali para ser manipulado daquela forma.

\- Vai se fuder, Commie. - ele murmurou, nem um pouco convencido e com irritação clara na voz, e soltou a mão de Matt para seguir em frente sozinho.

Os soldados assistiram a Tom voltar pisando duro para a base, com Tord soltando um suspiro e Matt olhando apreensivamente.

Ele não parou ao ser chamado, se fazendo de surdo. Deus, Tord odiava quando esse tipo de coisa acontecia. Era uma completa encheção de saco.

Matt engoliu em seco e entrelaçou os dedos em frente ao próprio corpo.

\- Acho que você foi um pouco longe demais dessa vez, Tord. - ele se atreveu a falar, ainda apreensivo.

O norueguês apenas cruzou os braços.

\- Deixa ele esfriar um pouco a cabeça. Falo com ele depois. - ele disse, fazendo um gesto de mão e depois tornando em direção a seus soldados.

Era inevitável, iria acontecer alguma hora, então é claro que Tord pareceu mais insensível do que realmente estava. Mesmo eles estando juntos, Tord precisava se lembrar de não misturar sua vida amorosa com a profissional. O destino do mundo estava em seus ombros; se seus amigos e todas aquelas pessoas sobreviveriam para ver o sol nascer mais uma vez dependia inteiramente de suas decisões. Nem tudo poderia ser do jeito que Tom queria, por mais que isso o deixe frustrado.

Tord havia deixado claro _desde o início_ que ele estava envolvido com coisas não muito legais. Tom ficou por vontade própria, sabendo de todos os riscos. E agora ele que lute para aprender a lidar com eles.

Tord seguiu junto aos soldados de volta para a base, mas não no mesmo sentido que Tom. Ao invés disso, eles pararam no meio do corredor quando Tord recebeu uma ligação inesperada em seu celular.

Matt se manteve a um passo atrás de Tord, apenas ouvindo a conversa enquanto encarava o chão em desconforto. 

Ele não se sentia muito acolhido estando sozinho daquela forma. Era estranho. Considerando seu _problema_ , ele não sabia tanto de Tord quanto os outros, o que significava que ele entendia _zero_ dos assuntos que ele gostava, muito menos sabia como quebrar o gelo.

Quando Tord desligou a ligação, o ruivo engoliu em seco.

\- E agora, Todd? - ele perguntou, sua voz falhando.

Tord sequer ergueu o olhar para encará-lo; estava muito ocupado mexendo nas configurações de seu braço.

\- Agora quem vai te acompanhar é o Paul. Eu tenho uma reunião de emergência em dez minutos.

O norueguês não esperou uma resposta antes de sair, apenas sinalizou para Paul, que por coincidência estava próximo deles, e saiu.

Matt não se sentiu tão ruim quanto esperou que ficaria ao ser deixado sozinho. Ele não se importou muito. O que era um tanto estranho, porque ele não era exatamente o maior fã de ficar sozinho. Ao mesmo tempo que ele não era _dependente_ de suas amizades, Matt também não era contra ter um tempo para si; seja para se admirar no espelho ou simplesmente ficar deitado com os fones de ouvido no máximo.

O que realmente o incomodava era o fato de ele se sentir mal por não se importar de ter se separado de todos os seus amigos. Matt adorava passar tempo com seus amigos, mas quando eles estavam longe, era quase como se eles o dessem dor de cabeça.

Talvez ele só estivesse cansado.

Paul se aproximou do ruivo com um sorriso e, com um leve toque no ombro, o cumprimentou.

\- Bom dia. Matt, certo?

Toda a negatividade de Matt desapareceu e ele abriu um largo sorriso.

\- Isso aí! O que vamos fazer agora?

\- Bom, Matt, na verdade tem uma coisinha que precisamos discutir. Eu fui instruído a falar sobre isso com você assim que conseguisse um momento sozinho. - com o aceno de cabeça do ruivo, Paul tirou uma prancheta e uma caneta das costas. - Você por um acaso já brincou com alguma arma do Tord em algum momento da sua vida? Uma arma normal, alguma especial ou qualquer outra?

\- Acredito que não. Pelo menos eu não lembro. - Matt deu de ombros e guardou as mãos no bolso.

Paul assentiu e anotou rapidamente: _Sem memória do evento._

\- Entendo. Você já mexeu com alguma arma pra apagar memórias? - Matt deu de ombros mais uma vez e Paul voltou a anotar. - Entendi.

\- Por que você tá fazendo essas perguntas estranhas? 

Paul mordeu o cigarro entre seus lábios e colocou a caneta atrás da orelha.

\- Acho que descobri porque você não tem 66% das suas memórias. Você provavelmente se atirou com alguma arma do Tord e acabou perdendo a memória. A maioria das memórias de longo prazo devem ter permanecido na sua cabeça, mas o resto foi tudo perdido.

O ruivo arregalou os olhos e levou as mãos aos lados do rosto.

\- Ah não! E o que eu faço?

O francês já tinha uma certa experiência nessa área. Ele esteve andando junto a Tord e sofrendo com suas invenções desde que os dois entraram na faculdade. Não chegou a perder a memória, mas já acabou grudado no teto, ficou cego, foi jogado no oceano atlântico, perdeu uma perna, ganhou uma perna, ficou careca, perdeu a noção da gravidade, trocou de corpo com uma de suas colegas de classe e a lista segue.

Digamos apenas que existiram outras cobaias para os experimentos de Tord antes de Morgan. Então Paul entendia daquelas coisas.

\- Você ainda tem a arma?

O francês julgou a pergunta estúpida no segundo em que a fez. Se ele não tinha memória do evento, como ele saberia onde está a arma?

 _Como que eu concordei em sair com você?_ Ele quase conseguia ouvir Patryck falando.

Matt alisou o queixo com o dedo e murmurou.

\- Acho que o Tom deve ter, mas provavelmente está em casa.

Ah. Esquece. _Chupa, voz imaginária do Patryck!_

\- Se você estiver livre amanhã na parte da manhã, podemos passar lá pegar. - sugeriu Paul.

\- Eu tenho treino a esse horário. Não pode ser alguma outra hora?

O francês deu de ombros.

\- À noite então? Podemos sair de madrugada.

\- Parece bom pra mim! - o ruivo sorriu e imediatamente desanimou. Matt não gostava da ideia de sair por aí pelas costas de seus amigos e da base; parecia que os estava traindo de certa forma. Ele não pode evitar de ficar inseguro. - …Isso é uma boa ideia?

Paul gostou dele. Ele o lembrava de como ele era quando ingressou em seu primeiro exército. Ele sempre temia fazer coisas por trás da “autoridade” e sempre esperava o pior; ser pego ou perder alguma mão, e ele simplesmente odiava quando tinha que limpar os banheiros com a escova - era um saco. Ele era muito parecido com Matt; ficar perto dele o dava um estranho senso de nostalgia, de quando ele ainda era inocente e ingênuo, quase como uma criança.

Ele soltou ar pela boca com som de pum.

\- Não se preocupe, ninguém vai se importar, desde que vocês estejam sendo acompanhados por uma autoridade da base; no caso, eu. - ele adorava se exibir daquela forma, sempre colocava um sorriso em seu rosto.

Isso já aliviou um pouco a tensão em seu peito. Pelo menos agora Matt sabia que não seria torturado caso fosse pego.

Contudo, ainda tinha uma última coisa:

\- É melhor falar com os outros? Não sei se meus amigos gostariam que eu saísse sem avisar… 

_E desde quando você precisa da aprovação deles pra fazer o que você quer? -_ Uma voz sussurrou em sua mente. - _Você não tem mais cinco anos._

Matt encolheu desapercebido enquanto Paul remoía a pergunta.

\- Não, a não ser que você queira. - disse e deu de ombros.

O ruivo ponderou em silêncio. Essa não era a primeira vez que ele queria fazer algo sem a participação de seus amigos. As coisas eram estranhamente diferentes quando ele ficava sozinho por muito tempo. Matt pensava mais, refletia mais e alguns pensamentos irritantes penetravam sua mente.

 _Irritantes, mas necessários_. - ele se recordava, agarrando-os com toda a força possível mesmo que contra a própria vontade.

Ele soltou um suspiro.

\- Acho que não quero atrapalhar eles com isso. - ele disse enfim. - Isso é um problema meu, nada mais justo que eu resolver sozinho.

 _Sábia decisão._ \- Paul pensou, mas apenas deu de ombros.

\- Você que sabe. Enfim, agora me parece que o líder tinha reservado pra vocês treinarem natação. Vai ser só você?

\- Acho que sim. - o ruivo sorriu.

Paul assentiu e guiou Matt pelo corredor, puxando conversa com ele durante o caminho.

Ele pensava que não, mas o francês percebeu que tinha algo errado no segundo em que fez a primeira pergunta. Ele estava encolhido, retraído, um sinal tão claro de afastamento que doeu no próprio Paul.

Antes desses três novatos entrarem no exército, Tord costumava contar histórias sobre eles para ele e Patryck, e, durante essas conversas, sempre que ele descrevia Matt, ele falava de uma pessoa _completamente_ _diferente_ daquela que estava diante de Paul agora. O Matt que seu líder descrevia era distante, estressado e sempre com uma vibe de revolta. Esse era divertido, animado e positivo, o completo oposto.

Seja lá o que tinha naquelas memórias, deve ser muito importante para que sua mera menção deixasse Matt desconcertado daquela forma. Paul estava muito curioso para descobrir o que tanto aconteceu para esse homem mudar desse jeito em um espaço de tempo _tão rápido_.

Por hora, deixariam aquele tópico de lado, precisavam de concentrar nas atividades requeridas pela rotina programada.

Durante uma hora e meia, Matt passou seu tempo indo e voltando na piscina enquanto Paul sentava do lado de fora e tomava nota. Força dos braços, pernas, velocidade, tudo era relevante, especialmente quando elas contavam tanto na postura e na habilidade e desenvoltura do soldado.

Matt gostava de nadar, embora não o fizesse desde que era pequeno. Sentia como se estivesse flutuando acima do chão, o único momento em que a pressão jogava o mundo externo para longe. Ele podia enfim refletir sobre as coisas sem sentir o ar empurrando seus pulmões além do físico.

Apesar de ter a cabeça debaixo d’água, ele não pôde evitar de pensar em tudo que estava acontecendo ao seu redor.

Aquele lugar ainda era novo, com todo um monte de coisas para fazer, mas ele sentia como se tivesse algo errado. Era a mesma sensação de antes, na psicóloga. Talvez tenham sido as perguntas que Paul o tinha feito sobre sua perda de memória, da qual ele já havia sido informado. Aquilo o deixava preocupado, não ia mentir; então talvez esse fosse o motivo de sua ansiedade em sair logo na madrugada do dia seguinte.

(...)

Reuniões de última hora não eram incomuns, o problema era quando elas tomavam o dia todo. Tord mal pôde se concentrar no que os representantes estavam falando; só soube que o acordo para banir a Coca-Cola no mundo todo já havia sido sancionado e, após mais alguns ossos, seria publicado em breve.

Edd provavelmente não gostaria disso, mas ele teria que aprender a conviver com esse fato irritante.

E falando em fatos, o norueguês pensou em tudo que poderia falar à Tom durante o caminho de volta para o quarto. Não seria fácil, mas ele tinha que entender que há coisas que estão além de seu controle como líder. Ele não podia simplesmente arriscar tudo aquilo só por uma informação que Tom não iria usar.

Quando chegou ao quarto, Tord respirou fundo e deu o comando para abri-la, encontrando Tom logo de cara, deitado na cama, de costas para ele.

\- Hey. - Tord cumprimentou-o com um sorriso torto.

Nenhuma resposta.

Ele já esperava essa atitude de Tom, obviamente, mas não quer dizer que tornaria as coisas mais fáceis para ele.

\- Tom, podemos, por favor, falar sobre isso?

Nenhuma resposta, apenas um grunhido.

Tord suspirou, cansado.

\- Olha, eu sei que você está chateado comigo por não ter contado sobre o plano principal… 

\- Então não era nem esse o ponto de arriscarmos nossas vidas numa base inimiga? - o de olhos inexistentes interrompeu sua fala, cruzando os braços, ainda de costas.

O norueguês estava se enrolando cada vez mais em uma corda. 

Ele odiava quando eles ficavam naquela situação. O lembrava de quando tinham acabado de começar a namorar e brigavam todos os dias; um sempre virava a cara para o outro e se recusava a falar sobre qualquer coisa relacionada ao assunto - ou qualquer coisa que envolvesse palavras. 

Tord não olhava para esses momentos com muita felicidade.

\- Se você me deixar explicar, eu posso deixar tudo claro pra você. Mas pra isso eu preciso poder falar. - ele disse, copiando o namorado e cruzando os braços. 

Tom se sentou com a costa ereta e gesticulou agressivamente com a mão. “Começa logo”, elas diziam, com se Tom tivesse mais o que fazer e não pudesse ficar esperando pelo norueguês - mesmo sendo de noite.

Tord suspirou e se aproximou da cama, sentando-se de frente para o menor e o encarando com seriedade.

\- A missão não era em vão, nem um disfarce pra eu agir pelas costas de vocês. Eu precisava mesmo daqueles tonéis, só não precisava _só_ disso. Aquelas pessoas tinham informações sobre membros do Red Army, coisas que, se continuassem em mãos erradas, poderiam comprometer toda nossa causa e colocar a vida de vários soldados em risco. Tanto que eu explodi tudo enquanto íamos embora.

Bom, isso já serve de alguma coisa.

\- Que tipo de informação? - Tom estreitou os olhos.

E era aí que eles entravam em um terreno lamacento. 

\- Por mais que eu queira entrar em detalhes, isso não é algo que eu possa contar pra você, Tom. Nem pra você e nem pra ninguém fora do conselho. O máximo que posso te falar é o que é de conhecimento comum na base, mas, fora isso, preciso preservar a privacidade dos meus soldados.

Apesar de ele ser o líder, isso não queria dizer que Tord tinha o direito de sair bisbilhotando as coisas daqueles que dependiam dele. Para que sua soldados confiassem nele, ele precisava se colocar como o exemplo, e não doeria fazer isso copiando aqueles que pecavam com seus próprios semelhantes.

Tom, no entanto, não pareceu muito ganho com aquele discurso, pois continuava com aquela postura arisca e distante.

\- Então me fala o “conhecimento comum”, já que não pode “entrar em detalhes”. Pelo menos assim eu posso me situar um pouco na situação. - exigiu, fazendo aspas com os dedos enquanto falava.

Era óbvio que ele não poderia saber se tudo. Tom não era estúpido a ponto de não se tocar disso. Mesmo que Tord pudesse ser mais aberto, não quer dizer que ele _iria_. Mas ele ficou realmente chateado pela falta de confiança que ele demonstrou. Não só ele tinha ocultado deles que estaria saindo em missão como também mentiu sobre ficar de olho neles para caso ocorresse alguma emergência.

E Tom ingenuamente acreditou que as mentiras haviam acabado. _Classic, stupid, Tom._

Tord conseguia sentir a energia negativa emanando dele, a raiva acumulada que o encarava daquelas órbitas negras. Ele não o culpava, é claro, ele realmente pecou nesse quesito. O mínimo que ele devia à Tom agora era a verdade.

\- Nem todos os soldados que treinam aqui são marujos de primeira viagem. Várias pessoas já tiveram experiências em _outras_ _bases_ além da minha. Incluindo as inimigas. Lembra quando o Matt disse que ele e o Edd foram capturados por acidente? - Tom assentiu vagamente. - “Atire primeiro, pergunte depois”, é uma política que é muito mais comum em outras bases do que eu gostaria. Se os soldados vêem uma ameaça, eles têm que seguir o protocolo que os é indicado, independentemente de terem recebido uma ordem explícita para isso; principalmente se a vida de algum líder está em jogo. 

Esses casos eram mais recorrentes em sua base do que ele gostaria. O próprio Paul já participou de um exército antes de se juntar à Tord, indo até mesmo contra ele uma vez, antes que ele tivesse que se mudar. Era um trabalho danado desconstruir esse conceito que era tão automático nos outros soldados, mas Tord tinha fé. Muitos deles melhoraram, mesmo que não parecesse. Ele só tinha que insistir um pouco mais.

Pensar na vida que eles deviam ter nos exércitos anteriores, sendo diariamente humilhados e forçados até o limite sem condições razoáveis de vivência, lutando por uma causa desconhecida e superficial, incomodava o norueguês de formas inimagináveis. Ele não conseguia nem começar a pensar em como devia ser ter aquela vida.

\- Eles não esperam por ordens, precisam se assegurar de que os segredos da base estarão seguros, mesmo que isso signifique que tenham que sacrificar alguns inocentes. - Tord concluiu com pesar, abaixando levemente a cabeça para então erguê-la e encarar Tom novamente. - Você entende agora?

A carranca de Tom despencou, substituída por uma expressão pensativa.

 _Atire primeiro, pergunte depois._ Quantas pessoas já não devem ter morrido por conta dessa política? Entretanto, há situações em que Tom conseguia, sim, imaginar que aquela disciplina entraria como algo essencial. Os exemplos de Tord eram bons exemplos, e ele conseguia ver, sim, o uso daquela política para caso o líder esteja ameaçado; como quando Tom acordou e Tord estava à sua porta, ofegante e com a bochecha sangrando, tendo acabado de escapar de uma tentativa de assassinato.

Contudo, isso não justificava tudo. Muitas coisas poderiam ser resolvidas na base da pesquisa e da paciência. Como era o caso do sequestro de Edd e Matt. Se não fosse pelos resquícios daquela política, nada disso teria acontecido.

\- Isso é… Bem arcaico. - o sem olhos murmurou.

Tord assentiu.

\- Concordo. Por isso eu sempre tento diminuir a quantidade de causalidades para um mínimo possível. Mas é fato que leva tempo para eliminar completamente as disciplinas antigas das fichas dos soldados de experiência anterior.

Tom mal podia imaginar os problemas que eles devem ter causado, antes mesmo de Edd e Matt. Tord presava o nome do exército mais do que tudo, já que eles lutavam para melhorar o mundo e precisavam de um nome limpo. Aquele tipo de atitude só trazia danos para a ficha do Red Army.

\- Então por que você mantém eles por perto, se só causam problemas? 

\- Porque eu _preciso_ deles, Tom! - o norueguês exclamou, jogando as mãos para o ar. - Não é uma questão de gostar ou querer; é uma questão de _necessidade_. Eles sabem coisas que eu nunca poderia saber. Eu preciso daquilo que eles sabem, e não posso simplesmente forçar tudo pra fora da cabeça deles e jogar a carcaça no beco. Isso vai contra tudo pelo que eu tenho lutado durante os últimos _dez_ _anos_.

\- E você está disposto a colocar a vida de qualquer um em risco só pra conseguir uns biscoitos das outras bases? - Tom disparou de volta com indignação em sua voz.

O norueguês, ao ouvir aquilo, derrubou a expressão em seu rosto, endireitou a coluna e estreitou os olhos, como se olhasse Tom de cima.

\- Não venha com esse argumento pra cima de mim, Thomas. - ele disse ameaçadoramente, sua voz baixa e raspada; e o uso de seu nome ao invés do apelido fez Tom estremecer até a ponta dos pés, mas não de um jeito bom. - Não _ouse_ insinuar que eu não me importo com a vida dos meus soldados e de qualquer outra pessoa. Você não tem a menor ideia do que eu passo todo dia com cada notícia de derrota. Até mesmo com a vitória. Ambas as notícias significam que pessoas morreram. Que nós tiramos as vidas delas. Você acha que isso não me assombra? Acha que eu não sinto elas me amaldiçoando toda vez que eu fecho os olhos?

O de olhos inexistentes encolheu na cama. Ele se sentia bobo de não ter pensado por esse lado, e não disse nada enquanto Tord seguia:

\- Eu sigo um código próprio, Tom, um princípio: priorizar a vida sempre que possível. O que aconteceu hoje foi um acidente. Você acha que eu queria ter que sair atirando em toda aquela gente? Que eu queria ter matado tantas pessoas que foram manipuladas para achar que estão fazendo o bem? - Tord hesitou antes de continuar. - Gostar da adrenalina da batalha não é a mesma coisa que gostar de matar. Você acha que eu gosto de olhar fundo nos olhos de uma pessoa, ver todo o potencial que tem ali, e acabar com todo o futuro incrível que ela poderia ter pela frente com um movimento do dedo? Por que você acha que meus ataques são rápidos e precisos? 

_Pra não ficar olhando por muito tempo_. - a resposta travou na garganta de Tom. Ele não responderia, mas sabia qual era.

A respiração de Tord começou a ficar exaltada, como se ele estivesse hiperventilando. Ele não gostava de falar sobre isso. Ele não gostava _mesmo_ de falar sobre isso. No entanto, na situação em que ele estava, sabia que precisava.

Ele suspirou e tentou acalmar a respiração, assim como a voz.

\- Eu preciso constantemente me lembrar do que está em jogo quando coloco os pés pra fora da minha base. Se eu não matá-los, quem eles vão matar sou eu e todas as vidas que foram confiadas nas minhas mãos. Eu preciso fazer isso pelo bem do mundo, e preciso sempre ter essa lembrança na cabeça, senão eu posso acabar fraquejando. Cada segundo em batalha pode significar uma vida perdida; eu não posso correr esse risco. - ele respirou fundo o ar trêmulo. - Ganhar a guerra não tira o sangue das minhas mãos, Tom. Eu, assim como todos os meus soldados, seremos eternamente assombrados pelos fantasmas daqueles que matamos. Às vezes até literalmente. Mas nós não temos escolha. Se não for eles, será o resto do mundo. E eu faço de tudo para conseguir salvar o máximo de vidas possível. Ou você acha que eu deixo pessoas como o Yuu perambularem pela base sem nenhum tipo de supervisão?

Tom não tinha a menor ideia de quem era Yuu, mas, pelo jeito que Tord falava, provavelmente era alguém que tinha a ver com o sumiço de Edd e Matt.

Um arrepio correu sua espinha.

\- Casos como o de hoje são raros. - continuou o norueguês. - Por mais que eu goste de atirar, usar armas e sentir que estou lutando por algo justo, eu simplesmente _detesto_ ofensivas. As pessoas que estão com você hoje podem muito bem não estar amanhã. Como você vai saber?

Seu eu do passado riria se o visse falando essas coisas. Aquele Tord que adorava armas, atirava sem remorso e não se importava com nada que estivesse a sua frente foi alguém que ele foi por tempo demais. Aquele Tord era imaturo e agia como uma verdadeira criança - não que o Tord de agora não o fizesse, mas agora de forma muito mais controlada.

Ele também não gostava de pensar nisso.

\- Eu não sou o mesmo Tord de onze anos atrás, Tom. Aquele Tord está morto. Ou melhor, eu prefiro pensar que ele foi _aprimorado_ , porque estar morto seria dizer que eu apaguei meu passado. Do jeito que eu sou hoje, eu consigo dizer, com convicção, que eu jamais teria levado armas reais para um jogo de paintball. - ele nem entendia qual a razão de ter feito aquilo, na verdade,mas ele evitava de pensar no assunto. - Não é porque estamos juntos há tanto tempo que quer dizer que você sabe tudo sobre mim, Tom. Assim como eu não sei tudo sobre você. Muita coisa aconteceu nos quatro anos que eu estive longe, até mesmo durante os outros seis que eu voltei; muita coisa que eu não te contei, muita coisa que eu _não posso_ contar. Então não aja como se você conhecesse cada engrenagem do meu sistema, porque isso não é verdade. Se eu pudesse simplesmente tomar tudo nas minhas mãos e conquistar o mundo e a paz eu mesmo, eu não pensaria duas vezes antes de fazer. Mas você e eu sabemos que isso não é possível.

Tom não gostava nadinha quando Tord estava certo. Ele não gostava de pensar que estava fazendo uma tempestade em copo d’água, por mais que suas acusações tivessem um fundo de verdade. 

Tom não conhecia Tord, e Tord não conhecia Tom. É impossível conhecer completamente uma pessoa, por mais próximo que se possa ser dela. O sem olhos não tinha a menor ideia do que tinha acontecido com Tord naqueles quatro anos longe deles; o norueguês apenas sabia sobre ele porque Edd o contou, ainda que tenha deixado alguns detalhes de fora. E aquilo mexia com ele muito mais do que ele gostaria de admitir.

Tom era uma pessoa curiosa, sempre foi. Qualquer que fosse a pessoa que estava carregando algo brilhante nas mãos, ele logo se aproximaria para perguntar o que era. As perguntas se multiplicavam em sua cabeça o tempo todo. Seu cinismo as ocultava de seu consciente, com ajuda da bebida também, mas não se pode negar o fato de que elas estão ali.

Depois que Tord voltou mais uma vez e Edd o acolheu sem explicação, as perguntas sobre o norueguês, as quais Tom tentou desesperadamente esconder em seu subconsciente com ajuda de sua confiável Smirnoff, ressurgiram violentamente em sua cabeça. Ele tinha perguntas. Perguntas demais. E as queria respondidas, ou não poderia saber quando seria o próximo ataque do robô gigante. A ignorância foi uma escolha. Uma escolha justificada. Quando a vida de seus amigos entrou em jogo, Tom escolheu a ignorância para protegê-los, _Tord_ o aconselhou a fazê-lo, e as perguntas voltaram para o fundo de sua cabeça, completamente esquecidas. Mas, agora que podia perguntar e tê-las respondidas, o homem de olhos inexistentes tornou-se egoísta com elas, esquecendo completamente do efeito que a particularidade que algumas delas deviam ter para Tord.

Embora Tom usasse uma expressão neutra, Tord conseguia sentir que ele não estava muito bem com tudo aquilo, e ele não o culpava. Era muita coisa para se pensar de uma vez só, e Tord não estava sendo muito amigável na exposição do assunto. Mas podiam culpá-lo? Isso era algo muito pessoal e delicado para se falar em voz alta! Ele não conseguia evitar de deixar suas emoções despejarem junto a seu discurso.

Tord conseguia sentir a vergonha subindo pelas veias de Tom. Seus ombros estavam encolhidos e suas órbitas encaravam o chão, e o norueguês, contra sua vontade, sentiu uma pontada de culpa em seu peito.

Talvez ele pudesse ter sido um pouco mais brando. Ele se deixou levar por suas emoções e isso não devia fazer com que ele levantasse a voz. Se eles não estivessem discutindo agora, ele o teria dado um abraço.

\- Desculpa. - Tom disse após um suspiro. Ele ergueu a coluna, mas a vergonha e o ar de derrota eram evidentes em seu rosto. - Você tá certo. Eu não sei tudo sobre você, e já passou da época em que eu sabia como era estar em guerra com alguém. Eu não imagino o peso que você carrega nos ombros, assim como você também não sabe de verdade o peso que eu carrego nos meus. Eu estava errado. Me desculpa.

Sua voz não soava genuína. Ela carregava aquele tom sarcástico, típico de Tom. Contudo, conhecendo aquela peça rara há tantos anos, Tord conseguia dizer que o pedido era sincero.

\- Está tudo bem. - disse o norueguês, se aproximando de Tom devagar. - Me desculpe também por não ter contado pra vocês que eu também estaria na base. Admito que as coisas realmente teriam sido menos problemáticas se vocês não tivessem entrado em pânico com o alarme.

\- Você não quis disparar o alarme.

\- Não, mas se eu tivesse falado, vocês não teriam explodido os tonéis por acidente. Portanto, é culpa minha também. Desculpa.

Tom assentiu com a cabeça e os dois logo se encontraram em um abraço. As mãos de Tom acariciavam as costas de Tord com movimentos calmantes, como se aconchegassem uma criança entre seus braços.

Aquela conversa o deixou pensativo, e agora Tom se sentia como a pior pessoa do universo. Não se pergunta à alguém do exército sobre as pessoas que ela matou, é insensível, e ele, como namorado de Tord, devia saber disso. O tanto de coisas que ele devia ter visto quando no campo de batalha - corpos mutilados, pessoas despedaçadas, vidas destruídas, além da violência acontecendo bem diante de seus olhos -, Tom não podia imaginar como era aquilo. Provavelmente descobriria no futuro, mas nunca seria da mesma forma que _Tord_ viu. O quanto ele deve ter sofrido nesses quatro anos. Tom nunca poderia compreender, não da mesma forma que ele. O mínimo que ele podia fazer agora era confortá-lo.

\- Você quer saber? - Tord de repente perguntou. Tom se afastou dele e o encarou com uma sobrancelha arqueada. - Quer saber como realmente é, estar lá fora?

Estar lá fora. _No campo de combate. Saber sobre a verdadeira guerra. Aquilo pelo que eu luto._

Francamente, Tom pensou que demoraria mais para responder. Durante muito tempo ele esteve incerto sobre a vida de Tord fora do apartamento. Ele temia, especialmente depois do Incidente, que saber da verdade colocaria toda a sua vida em risco, especialmente a de seus amigos - eles podiam ser babacas às vezes, mas eram parte de sua família. Tom jamais negaria isso. Entretanto, agora que todos estavam fundo, não tinha mais razão para negar o inegável.

\- Quero. - respondeu baixinho.

Tord assentiu e seus braços imediatamente se apertaram ao redor de Tom. O de olhos inexistentes não falhou em perceber isso, nem de longe.

Mesmo com a óbvia ameaça iminente, o peso de mais uma verdade em seus ombros, parte de Tom se consolava em saber que agora ele entenderia a Tord um pouquinho mais.

Ele queria saber há muito tempo, e agora ele finalmente tinha a oportunidade.

(...)

Quando Edd voltou para a base, seu mau-humor estava insuportável. Ele passou a noite no compartimento de carga, completamente esquecido pelos demais. E quando Tord disse que eles iriam em missão diplomática, ele fechou ainda mais a cara.

Edd não gostava de perder tempo, e diplomacia estava longe de ser sua palavra favorita. Ele gostava de ação, de proteger e defender, de servir para alguma coisa, e ele nunca sentiria mais do que tédio durante reuniões e coisas relacionadas a papéis.

Mesmo assim, com Tord usando uma roupa tão chique para aquela missão, um uniforme vermelho com a insígnia do Red Army em um medalhão dourado em seu peito, Edd se sentiu instigado a colocar uma outra roupa também. Não era na verdade uma roupa _dele_ ; ele tinha roubado o sobretudo preto de Tord a algum tempo atrás, o norueguês tendo deixado de lado por ser grande demais para ele, e Edd logo o tomou para si; porém, já que ele nunca se mostrou _contra_ Edd usar sua roupa, não teria problema o inglês usar por um tempo, não é?

Inevitavelmente, ele recebeu alguns olhares estranhos de Tom e Matt, que reconheceram a peça de vestuário, mas não disseram nada.

Cada um com suas prioridades, os outros dois rapazes tinham mais com o que se preocupar do que as roupas que Edd usava. Matt ficava continuamente trocando olhares com Paul, relembrando o plano que fizeram no dia anterior, e Tom frequentemente divagava enquanto observava Tord conversando com seus soldados.

Ele demoraria muito para se acostumar com o namorado usando aquela roupa. Ele parecia um ditador quando a usava, mas ele mesmo disse que aquilo era apenas para situações formais, que gostava mais do uniforme básico. Era estranho. Isso tornava Tom o namorado de um ditador? Mas Tord não era um ditador. E talvez fosse isso que deixasse a cabeça de Tom confusa - até mais confusa do que deveria. Ele não estava acostumado a vê-lo daquele jeito, e o próprio Tord parecia desconfortável, e isso acabava o deixando ainda mais preocupado com aquela missão.

Da última vez que viu o norueguês com aquela roupa, ele voltou ao quarto com a bochecha sangrando e um soldado a menos. Se essa missão fosse qualquer coisa semelhante, Tom não poderia dizer que estava tão confiante assim nas próprias escolhas.

Os meninos foram guiados até a garagem de aviões e colocados no primeiro da fila.

Era apenas um avião normal como qualquer outro, sem contar os compartimentos de armas e os soldados a mais que os acompanhavam, e deixavam todos ainda mais nervosos. Eles pareciam tão sérios, como se estivessem indo para a morte, não para um evento diplomático.

Tord se sentou na frente junto a Paul e Patryck, enquanto os rapazes se sentaram mais ao meio, cabendo perfeitamente nas fileiras de três.

\- Pra onde vocês acham que estamos indo? - perguntou Matt.

\- Alguma reunião chata, com certeza. - Edd revirou os olhos. - Só assim pra ter tanta gente e ele estar com aquela roupa.

\- Por que você tá tão emburrado hoje? - Tom arqueou a sobrancelha.

Edd franziu ainda mais o cenho e virou a cara para o amigo. Que absurdo. Nem mesmo Tom se lembrava de o terem esquecido no compartimento de carga. Edd fez uma nota mental de dar um tapa na nuca dos dois quando voltassem para a base.

O voo seguiu relativamente quieto, com apenas Tom e Matt de conversinha, já que Edd estava de birra, e nenhum deles percebeu a apreensão dos soldados conforme se aproximavam do destino e o avião descia.

Os dois amigos continuavam conversando tranquilamente enquanto saíam, cercados de outros soldados e com Edd seguindo na frente, tendo passado bruscamente por Matt quando a saída foi permitida.

\- Acha que vamos conhecer gente de outros países? - perguntou Tom.

\- Talvez. O Todd parece conhecer tanta gente, provavelmente vamos conhecer bastante coisa nova! Sabe, mesmo com tudo que aconteceu, eu até tenho gostado de estudar e treinar aqui. Dá trabalho, mas é divertido.

Tom assentiu com a cabeça.

\- Faz tempo que eu não me exercitava assim. Estava ficando fora de forma. 

\- E todo mundo é tão legal também! - Matt sorriu. - Aquela menina, Bella, disse que meu rosto é muito bonito. Claramente uma mulher de bom gosto.

Tom revirou os olhos e ajeitou a gola do uniforme, preparando-se para sair. 

Ambos ele e Matt deram de cara nas costas de Edd quando viraram a curva para sair do avião. O moreno estava parado na frente da porta, com a cabeça virada para a frente, bloqueando a saída dos demais.

\- Edd! Dá licença! - Tom exclamou e empurrou o amigo para a frente, quase derrubando-o ao fazê-lo.

Uma vez que Edd estava fora de seu caminho, Tom e Matt puderam ver o motivo de ele ter parado, pois eles fizeram a mesma coisa.

À frente deles não havia um aeroporto, uma cidade, floresta ou qualquer coisa que se assemelhasse à uma civilização. Só havia terra. Tudo estava absolutamente dizimado. A única evidência de que algum dia teve vida naquele lugar era as árvores destruídas e detritos espalhados pelo chão.

Os três amigos estavam paralisados, sem saber o que fazer. Eles nunca viram nada parecido antes, apenas em filmes. Foi como se um tornado tivesse passado por ali e levado tudo que era bom e colorido embora, deixando apenas a sensação de desesperança e a tragédia para trás.

\- O que aconteceu? - Matt perguntou baixinho com as mãos sobre a boca. Ele já tinha descido, mas só porque Tom o estava ajudando.

\- São os efeitos da guerra, meu amigo. - Tord respondeu uma vez que eles chegaram no chão. - O papel pode indicar um vencedor, mas ambos os lados perdem.

Os três estavam horrorizados, sem saber o que dizer. Aquele deveria ser um cenário óbvio, visto que o Red Army estava em guerra, mas era uma coisa completamente diferente ver com seus próprios olhos ao invés de através de uma tela.

Antes que percebesse, Matt tinha começado a chorar. Não era sua intenção, simplesmente aconteceu.

O primeiro a perceber foi Edd, tendo olhado para o amigo ao perceber uma tremedeira ao canto do olho. Seu coração se partiu no mesmo instante, sua raiva esquecida. Ele puxou Matt para um abraço e acomodou a cabeça dele em seu ombro, aproveitando-se do sobretudo para abraçar o ruivo de lado e aquecê-lo junto a si. Matt era uma pessoa relativamente sensível em situações assim, então precisava de conforto físico além do emocional. 

Edd podia ficar bravo mais tarde de qualquer forma.

Eles continuaram seguindo junto aos soldados pela terra dizimada, sem saber para onde iam, até toparem com uma grande tenda branca no meio do nada.

Tord não disse nenhuma palavra antes de entrar, apenas respirou fundo e seguiu em frente junto a Paul e Patryck.

Considerando o fluxo de soldados se posicionando em frente à tenda, foi fácil entender a mensagem de que eles deviam entrar ali, mas isso não tornava as coisas fáceis. O medo facilmente adentrou os amigos e a apreensão os estava comendo vivos. Se o lado de fora estava destruído, não podiam imaginar o que estaria acontecendo lá dentro.

Engolindo em seco, Edd foi o primeiro a entrar, sendo seguido logo atrás por Matt e Tom, os quais bateram em suas costas mais uma vez ao entrar.

Aquilo era um sinal péssimo.

Ao desviarem de Edd, mais uma vez, como era previsível, Tom e Matt arregalaram os olhos, horrorizados com o que viram.

Da entrada até a ponta várias camas se estendiam, camas improvisadas, onde repousavam pessoas de todas as formas. O som dos gemidos de dor encheram o ar e o cheiro de sangue era forte. Em todas as camas, as pessoas sentadas ou deitadas nelas se contorciam de um jeito ou de outro. Algumas choravam, outras tinham diversos membros faltando, e os garotos inevitavelmente perceberam que uma boa parte delas eram crianças, assim como outros soldados.

Aquilo era um hospital para sobreviventes.

Eles não sabiam para onde olhar. Para todo canto se viam pessoas machucadas e com a aura dominada pela desesperança. Algumas tinham machucados frescos, com o sangue escorrendo de suas feridas e pingando no chão sujo e de aspecto lamacento. O cheiro de antisséptico também era forte quanto mais fundo entravam naquele barraco. Crianças gritavam de dor ao terem álcool pressionado contra seus cortes e machucados, enquanto os adultos já mordiam a língua em tentativa de se manterem calados. Vários deles tinham machucados brutais, com fraturas expostas e pele em carne viva e latejante, outras com bolhas derivadas da água oxigenada que os médicos usavam para limpar as feridas na falta de álcool em gel. E, sem tantas faixas para todo mundo, aqueles com membros faltando se esforçavam o máximo para estancar o sangramento com o pouco que podiam, ainda grunhindo e gritando de dor.

Tom sentiu a bile subir pela garganta e, por pouco, não escapar pela boca. O cheiro de sangue era nauseante e muito desagradável, ainda mais misturado com álcool. Ele não tinha para onde olhar sem que visse vermelho ou qualquer expressão de sofrimento. Todos ali estavam simplesmente acabados e as condições precárias claramente não ajudavam.

Enquanto caminhavam, sua atenção foi particularmente chamada para um rapaz que não devia ter mais que trinta anos, com um trapo velho em cima do olho. No breve segundo que o tirou do lugar, Tom viu as marcas de cortes em sua bochecha e a falta de um olho; seu rosto estava completamente desfigurado, a ponto de que apenas metade era reconhecível - e isso ainda com certas exceções, pois o rapaz ainda tinha cicatrizes e roxos do outro lado da face também, além de parte da orelha faltando.

Eles entraram em um pesadelo. Só pode. Nem em seus piores sonhos Tom cruzou com uma cena daquela forma. Ele já tinha sonhado com sangue, brigas e machucados, mas sempre faziam parte de seus sonhos estúpidos, nada que fizesse sentido. _Aquilo_ era a vida real. Aquelas pessoas existiam e estavam passando por problemas, problemas muito maiores que qualquer coisa que Tom já viu qualquer um passar. 

Eles não tinham um abrigo decente, equipamentos ou recursos o suficiente para lidar com tudo. Aquilo era o melhor que conseguiam fazer com o pouco que tinham, e não seria o bastante para salvar nem metade das pessoa que dependiam deles.

Talvez fosse por isso que _Tord_ estivesse ali. Com objetivos tão ambiciosos como os dele, isso também era sua responsabilidade. Mais uma coisa para ele consertar.

\- É um abrigo pra sobreviventes. - Patryck murmurou para os três enquanto caminhava. - Não temos condições de manter todos na base, então os soldados locais fazem um abrigo improvisado até alguém liberar espaço.

\- Mas vocês não têm, tipo, duzentas bases? - perguntou Edd.

\- Elas não têm ambiente apropriado pra abrigar tantas pessoas. Temos médicos, mas não são todos que podem atender a tantas pessoas assim. Nós gostaríamos, mas não podemos.

\- E é tudo culpa deles. - Tord grunhiu, levantando-se do chão. - É isso que eles causam. É isso que querem fazer com a gente e, logo, com todo o resto do mundo. Querem que sucumbamos às vontades deles.

Nenhum dos três fazia a menor ideia de quem ele estava falando, não sabendo tanto assim sobre os inimigos do Red Army para ter essa informação em mãos. Mas, mesmo sem saber quem, eles com certeza já os odiavam.

Tom franziu o cenho e abaixou a cabeça, compartilhando da raiva e indignação dos demais soldados, enquanto Edd se mantinha em silêncio.

Dos três, Matt acabou decidindo se arriscar:

\- Mas quem faria uma coisa dessas?

O norueguês cruzou os braços e permaneceu com o rosto estoico. Não seria respeitoso falar sobre aquilo com tantas pessoas por perto. Ele estava lá para trazer os suprimentos à elas e dar para aquelas pessoas o mínimo de esperança. Ele queria mostrar à elas que ele se importava, que não as havia esquecido; por isso ele estava ali. Se ele pudesse, facilmente enfiaria todas aquelas pessoas em seu avião e as levaria para cuidar delas em sua base, talvez até em sua própria casa.

Mas ele não podia e isso o quebrava de maneira inimagináveis.

Ao se aproximar de uma criança em particular, a qual chorava como se não houvesse amanhã, usou seu braço bom para acariciar seus cabelos, numa tentativa de acalmá-la.

 _Eu vou concertar isso, eu prometo._ \- ele disse em sua mente, ao mesmo tempo que seu coração se contraía em seu peito.

De repente, um silêncio súbito os envolveu. Durou uma fração de segundo, mas foi o bastante para colocar os pelos de Tom em pé.

Ele não estava com uma sensação boa.

Seguindo o silêncio, o chão começou a tremer. As crianças que choravam se aquietaram de imediato e se encolheram para perto dos adultos mais próximos, os quais também pareciam tensos.

Aquilo definitivamente não estava certo. Os pelos de Tom estavam arrepiados e seu corpo adquiriu uma tensão que ele só sentiu uma única vez na vida, e jamais gostaria de sentir de novo.

_Tem alguém lá fora._

Um poderoso rugido soou ao longe, levantando um vento tão poderoso que a tenda foi completamente arrancada do chão, expondo todas as pessoas que se refugiavam ali embaixo.

Tom quase não podia acreditar em seus olhos. Diante deles, apenas alguns metros ao longe, uma criatura de mais de três metros se ergueu no horizonte. Ela possuía uma cor azulada, grandes garras nas patas e se sentava como um cachorro - um cachorro grande e ameaçador. Do topo de sua cabeça arredondada, dois grandes chifres azuis e brancos se estendiam como duas antenas, dando-a um ar demoníaco. Combinado com as grandes e grossas patas e a cauda longa que seguia ao fim de seu corpo, aquela criatura não estava nem _perto_ de ser humana. Acima de seu nariz arredondado, múltiplos olhos chamam a atenção, como se olhassem para o fundo de todos ali apesar da distância larga entre eles. Baba escorria de sua boca, formando uma trilha por onde passou como se fosse um rio.

**_Você realmente achou que era o único, Tom?_ **

\- Santa marionete num show de rock… 

O monstro soltou outro rugido e disparou em direção ao barraco, usando suas patas traseiras de impulso e correndo como um verdadeiro animal.

\- ATAQUE! - um dos soldados locais gritou, apavorado.

\- Soldados! As armas! - Tord gritou em seguida, dando ordens enquanto o desespero e o caos assolava os refugiados. - Levem todos pro avião! Agora! Se não tiver espaço, arrumem!

Edd e Matt, assim como Paul e Patryck, assentiram e correram de um lado para o outro, pegando as crianças no colo e acompanhando os demais soldados que trabalhavam ali para a direção apontada por Tord. Matt e Edd ainda não eram experientes nisso, nem um pouco, mas já tiveram experiência suficiente com alarmes de incêndio tocando durante a noite - e _como_ tiveram - para saber como reagir sob pressão.

Tom, no entanto, não conseguiu reagir a não ser correr para trás de uma das camas viradas. 

Ele estava em choque, não conseguia se concentrar.

Aquele monstro era igual a ele. Tinha alguém preso ali, assim como ele estava. Alguém que perdeu sua vontade para aquele maldito parasita que roubou seu corpo. Ele não era o único enfrentando aquele inferno.

Os gritos ao redor dele foram completamente externalizados. Ele não conseguia ouvir, nem ver. Soldados eram atacados e inocentes corriam gritando, o sangue jorrava e vidas se perdiam com um piscar de olhos; balas não afetavam o monstro, e os tiros também caíam em ouvidos surdos.

O monstro soltou um poderoso rugido ao parar diante do exército. Ele ergueu uma de suas garras no alto, franzindo todos os seus múltiplos olhos para os soldados, e os atirou para o lado com um poderoso golpe.

Gritos encheram o local, assim como o intenso cheiro de sangue. Os corpos mortos dos soldados caíram sem vida no chão, seus corpos abertos pelos golpes das garras e os órgãos expostos para o ar. Um pedaço do intestino de alguém balançava das garras do monstro, preso entre a primeira e a segunda. 

Em um segundo, a cena se repetiu. O monstro saltou por cima das próximas duas fileiras de soldados, ignorando por completo suas tentativas de tiro e de atrair sua atenção. O cheiro de sangue enchia suas narinas a cada passo que dava e suas patas marcavam a areia e deixavam um rastro vermelho atrás de si. Ele podia ver figuras tentando fugir, silhuetas pretas. E vermelho. Muito vermelho.

Com um impulso das patas traseiras, ele se lançou sobre uma soldada de cabelos encaracolados, que tentava ajudar um rapaz sem a perna esquerda a se levantar, e deslizou suas garras sobre os dois como se fosse papel. O sangue escorreu por suas patas e os olhos já sem vida de suas vítimas encaravam o sol que os irradiava. O monstro abriu sua boca e dilacerou o restante de ambos os corpos com uma dentada, arrancando metade de seus corpos em um instante. 

Desesperados, os soldados miraram mais para cima, na cabeça do monstro, para tentar chamar sua atenção, mas ele simplesmente os ignorava e aproveitava o tempo que tinha para fincar os dentes na carne sangrenta e quente de sua comida.

Tom não conseguia se mexer. Suas mãos tremiam e ele simplesmente não conseguia desviar o olhar, por mais que sua consciência se debatesse o máximo que podia para que ele o fizesse.

Em um piscar de olhos, ele estava de volta para aquele lugar. No topo daquele prédio. Com apenas os destroços da beira do terraço recém-explodido como prova do que havia acontecido ali. Não havia rugidos, mas o cheiro era o mesmo; aquele cheiro visceral de sangue e membros partidos, perigo e morte, inflavam suas narinas e subiam para seus olhos de forma a trazer lágrimas para suas órbitas.

_Vocês dois vão se espatifar no chão._

**_Ele vai matar todo mundo._ **

E então ele estava na rua. Seus sapatos se arrastavam na rua, cansados, e de repente suas orelhas se erguiam e ele virava a mão para trás e ele já não estava no próprio corpo. O cheiro de sangue se ergueu mais uma vez, invadindo suas narinas de forma avassaladora e seus olhos começaram a lacrimejar. Havia um líquido quente descendo por sua garganta - pela garganta _dele_ \- e ele não sabia dizer o que era e, ah, Deus, o cheiro de morte estava por toda a parte, o chão estava molhado e ele não sabia no que estava pisando!

**_Ceda._ **

Apenas alguns metros longe dos soldados, Tom tremia como se estivesse convulsionando. Ele podia sentir seus olhos piscando, mas não pelas pálpebras. Suas mãos não pareciam mais suas e uma escuridão começou a nublar sua visão. Ele não conseguia mais ver. Suas costas doíam e era como se ele estivesse sendo partido ao meio.

Mas ele não sentia nada.

Sua respiração estava agitada e suas mãos puxavam os próprios cabelos, tentando desesperadamente sentir alguma coisa. 

_Segura. Segura. Segura. Pense em outra coisa! Não solta! Não solta! Não solta!_

Alguém estava gritando. 

Tom arregalou os olhos ao escutar um grito estridente bem ao seu lado, acompanhado de passos apressados para longe.

Uma garota, com pouco mais de seis anos, corria com seus pezinhos daquele monstro que a perseguia. Os soldados, atrás dela, tentavam atirar no monstro, mas as balas pareciam não ter qualquer tipo de efeito. 

Por um segundo, ele se virou para os soldados, sendo recebido com tiros em seus olhos. Os buracos de bala, fundos dentro de seus músculos, secretavam uma substância preta e viscosa, que escorria por eles e sobre os demais olhos abaixo dos buracos. O líquido escorria por cima das córneas e pupilas como se nem incomodasse o monstro, acumulando em cima da pálpebra inferior e escorrendo quando ele piscava, a trilha assemelhando-se a lágrimas.

Um golpe de sua cauda foi o bastante para mandar pelo menos cinco soldados pelos ares, direto para o chão. Um deles teve o azar de cair em cima de uma cama virada. Apenas o ligeiro som de sua coluna estralando ao se chocar com um pedaço solto de metal foi ouvido.

Todos se afastaram imediatamente, recuando para o avião, e o monstro pareceu querer seguí-los por um segundo, até ouvir mais uma vez o grito e o choro da garotinha.

O monstro estava vindo direto para ela, todos os outros já estavam longe demais, não poderiam ouvi-la. Ele ia pegá-la naquele ritmo. Ele a pegaria e a devoraria.

Em questão de segundos, ele passou ao seu lado também, e os pelos de Tom se arrepiaram de tal forma que suas mãos começaram a tremer.

_Se mexe._

Sua respiração começou a descompassar e sua visão a nublar. Aos poucos, ele se sentia ser jogado para o fundo de sua própria consciência.

_Se mexe!_

O cheiro estava mais forte do que nunca, nauseante. A última sensação que ele conseguia sentir antes de apagar.

_SE MEXE!_

Com um movimento forte, Tom bateu a própria cabeça no ferro da cama e se levantou de imediato. Ele correu com tudo o que podia para a frente do monstro e se jogou em cima da garota, por pouco a segurando e recuperando o fôlego a tempo de continuar correndo.

\- BOA, TOM! - o sem olhos ouviu vagamente Edd gritar para ele enquanto corria, mas não prestou atenção.

Ele e o monstro se encararam por cinco segundos, e Tom não percebeu que estava rosnando até sentir a menina encolher em seu colo.

Ele não podia sentir nada mais do que raiva no momento. Aquela sensação de territorialismo e vontade de dominação subiam por suas costas como uma aranha, quase incontrolável.

Tom contraiu sua mão em um punho ao mesmo tempo que a criatura ergueu suas garras para ele. Porém, antes que ele pudesse atacar, começou a tremer e berrar de forma ensurdecedora ao ser eletrocultado pelas costas.

Atrás dele, Tord segurava sua cauda com a mão robótica. Aquilo doía, óbvio, pois estava muito perto dele, mas precisava conseguir tempo para Tom conseguir fugir.

O sem olhos, saído do transe, agarrou-se à menina e saiu correndo para longe, ao mesmo tempo que Tord pulava para trás e corria para o lado contrário, substituído por seus soldados mais uma vez. 

O norueguês correu na direção de Edd, que estava acompanhando os soldados na evacuação.

\- Edd! Bebe isso! - ele gritou em um segundo e atirou um frasco com líquido verde para o moreno, que o pegou por pouco.

Ele conhecia aquilo. Era radioativo.

Sem questionar, Edd bebeu e rapidamente sentiu seus poderes começarem a voltar. Demoraria um pouco, mas logo tudo estaria na ponta de seus dedos.

\- O que eu faço? - ele gritou de volta enquanto Tord se afastava.

\- Atira um raio nele, não sei! Só dá algum jeito de jogar radiação nele, vai instabilizá-lo.

Por um segundo, Edd se perguntou como ele sabia disso, mas deixou a pergunta de lado em favor de voltar a correr.

Enquanto isso, o norueguês passou rapidamente por seus soldados em direção a Tom, que estava agachado atrás de uma grande pedra com a garota em seus braços.

\- Você está bem? - ele o ouviu perguntar.

\- _Да. Большое спасибо, сэр_. - a garotinha respondeu, suas pequenas mãos agarrando-se no uniforme de Tom.

\- O que…?

\- Ela te agradeceu. - Tord interrompeu com um sorriso e se agachou ao lado da pequena. - _Не волнуйтесь, все в порядке_. _Все будет отлично_.

Sem que Tom dissesse nada, Tord a pegou nos braços e correu em direção ao avião deixando-o para trás.

Os barulhos de tiros e rugidos encheram os ouvidos de Tom novamente e sua cabeça começou a latejar. Ele conseguia apenas observar de canto de olho como os soldados tentavam lutar contra aquela criatura, vários sendo facilmente dilacerados por suas garras monstruosas, como se fossem simples sacos de carne.

Foi quando Edd entrou em cena e disparou um raio na direção do monstro, o qual começou a se contorcer enlouquecidamente. 

Os soldados de reserva se aproximaram e sacaram armas de suas costas, muito maiores que pistolas, mas não tão grandes quanto uma bazooka, e miraram diretamente na cabeça do monstro.

Tom se perguntava se eles sabiam que aquilo não funcionaria, visto que as últimas tentativas foram completamente fracassadas. Contudo, conforme Tom continuava olhando, o monstro parecia estar gritando mais, como se estivesse em verdadeira dor, como se os tiros fossem verdadeiramente efetivos. Aquilo não fazia o menor sentido!

Até que ele percebeu.

Da última vez que se tornou monstro, ele foi parado por um raio atirado por Eduardo, um raio radioativo, assim como o de Edd, e ele logo apareceu caído no chão com o cabelo queimado. O monstro desapareceu para os confins de sua mente e ele estava mais uma vez no controle do próprio corpo.

Essas criaturas tinham sensibilidade à radioatividade. Ela as machucava e, se não saírem do corpo que habitam de uma vez, certamente acabarão mortas, ou assim era a teoria de Tom.

Mas aquela criatura não tinha um corpo humano. Era apenas ele, o monstro. Nenhuma consciência, nenhuma personalidade, nenhum corpo. Não havia ninguém; nenhuma mente.

Apenas o monstro.

_Eles não voltam ao normal?_

Tom sentia que iria vomitar. Seu corpo pareceu convulsionar e suas mãos tremeram quando ele as levou à boca. Seus lábios tremiam e seus olhos se encheram d’água. Ele sequer percebeu quando o monstro foi derrubado por completo e parou de se mexer, quando um dos soldados disparou o último tiro, junto com os poderes de Edd, e a criatura parou de se mexer. 

Ele estava morto.

E era exatamente isso que aconteceria com ele se ele perdesse o controle.

\- Tom? - Edd perguntou, encarando o amigo de cima. - Você tá bem?

O de olhos inexistentes balançou a cabeça e se colocou de pé. Assentiu uma vez para Edd e saiu, acompanhando os soldados de volta para o avião enquanto alguns ficavam para trás para cuidar do monstro.

\- Ele vai derreter em cerca de seis horas. - Tom ouviu Tord dizer à um soldado enquanto ele passava ao seu lado. - Fiquem de olho nele e peguem o máximo de amostras que puderem. Eu mandarei outro avião buscar vocês quando estiverem prontos.

Os soldados com os quais ele falava fizeram saudaram seu líder e se afastaram para fazer o ordenado. Eles seguiam para um lado enquanto Tord apertou o passo para alcançar Tom e passar um braço ao redor de seus ombros.

Assim que todos foram acomodados no avião, com cuidado para que os machucados não tivessem seu estado piorado, eles partiram. Matt e Edd ficaram ao fundo com Paul enquanto Tom ficou entre Tord e Patryck. 

O sem olhos não falou nada pela maior parte da viagem, completamente perdido em seus pensamentos.

 _Tom não era o único_. Depois de tantos anos imaginando estar sozinho na luta contra aquele bicho desgraçado, o conhecimento de que ele, na verdade, era apenas mais um dentre muitos os _sortudos_ que tinham que lidar com aquele estorvo.

Mas, ao contrário de grupos de apoio, em que você descobre que não está sozinho na luta contra seja lá qual vício ou doença que você tenha, _aquilo não era uma coisa boa_.

Quando ele teve o azar de cruzar com aquele beco, naquela hora desgraçada, e acabar com um monstro preso à si com apenas quinze anos, ele começou a descobrir o que era dor de verdade - como se ele já não estivesse tendo um dia horrível quando isso aconteceu -, e sabia que não desejaria tal dor nem para seu pior inimigo. Ele não desejava que _ninguém_ , nem mesmo Tord, o qual passou a odiar na época, tivesse que suportar E agora ele tinha acabado de descobrir que essas coisas eram mais frequentes do que imaginava.

Tom não era o único. E isso era motivo o suficiente para que ele começasse a se desesperar.

Isso queria dizer que, em algum lugar lá fora, mais pessoas passavam pela agonia de não estarem no controle do próprio corpo, de ter um demônio fazendo com que duvidassem de tudo que faziam, se aproveitando de cada brecha que podiam para enlouquecer o hospedeiro e tomar o controle de seus nervos, tudo por uma razão desconhecida por Tom até hoje. O mínimo de mudança em sua rotina, qualquer coisa que possa sair errado, já é mais que o suficiente para que aquele parasita tome conta de seu corpo e expulse sua consciência para longe. Uma vez que você volte, você não sabe de absolutamente nada que aconteceu, só que aconteceu. E você foi fraco demais para impedir.

Tom pensava que ele era o único que acabou com aquele azar, que estava apenas no lugar errado e na hora errada; um caso isolado. No entanto, o que ele viu naquele dia provou justamente o contrário. Pessoas inocentes, com vidas muito promissoras pela frente, também estavam sendo vítimas daquelas criaturas desprezíveis, sofrendo em suas mãos e passando cada segundo acordadas e inconscientes mantendo a guarda alta, pois um único deslize poderia significar a morte de muito mais inocentes.

Levemente avoado, Tord quase falhou em perceber a forma como as mãos de Tom tremiam ao seu lado. Contudo, quando ele enfim se deu conta, não desperdiçou tempo em puxá-lo para mais perto e envolvê-lo entre seus braços. Prendeu as duas mãos do menor entre as suas e teve certeza de aquecer a prótese para melhor confortá-lo.

A pior parte é que Tord já esperava aquela reação de Tom. Ele, que tinha passado tanto tempo imaginando ser o único naquela situação, o único que passava por aquela _tortura_ , agora descobriu o quão realmente grave era o problema.

O norueguês apenas desejava ter podido lhe dar a notícia sem as coisas terem seguido para aquele caminho; em um ambiente mais calmo e confortável, para que Tom pudesse absorver a informação de forma natural. Tord jamais desejou que ele descobrisse a verdade daquela forma, de um jeito tão _brutal_.

\- Vai ficar tudo bem. Todos estão seguros. - ele murmurou para Tom, seus dedos da mão esquerda entrelaçando-se a seus fios com movimentos calmos e suaves, do jeito que ele sabia que o ajudava a se acalmar.

\- Tem mais. - Tom sussurrou, segurando-se ao uniforme de Tord, o qual já não era muito confortável por si só, como se sua vida dependesse disso.

O norueguês mordiscou os lábios; era quase como se pudesse sentir o peso que aquele fardo tinha nos ombros de Tom. Ele queria tanto poder fazer algo para ajudá-lo, mas, além de não entender perfeitamente como aquela coisa toda de demônio funcionava, para aquilo, o Red Leader não passava de um mero espectador.

\- Eu temo que sim. - ele respondeu baixinho, sentindo uma pontada em seu coração quando Tom se encolheu em seu colo. - Tem mais.

Tom odiava ficar naquele estado de carência e grude com Tord, especialmente na frente dos outros. O fazia se sentir dependente, fraco, embora ele soubesse que não havia nada de errado em precisar de um conforto de vez em quando. Contudo, na situação em que estava, ele não estava em uma posição muito boa para escolher. Se o estresse continuasse subindo por suas costas daquela forma, ele não poderia sobreviver. _Por inúmeras razões_.

Ele cedeu aos toques do norueguês e escondeu o rosto em seu pescoço, deixando-se ser envolvido por aquele abraço acolhedor e os sussurros aconchegantes que saíam de sua boca, que ele já tinha ouvido tantas e tantas vezes.

Se fosse deixá-lo calmo, Tom não se importaria de deixar que algumas outras pessoas olhassem para ele.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we dive into plot! Turns out Tom isn't the only one... I sure hope I'll be able to show all the ideas I came up with in the future! Btw, I feel like I should say that there are some concepts that have already been shown in fanarts and other stories that I might be using for this story in the future. Idk if that's a problem or anything, but I felt like I should say it anyway, just in case. 
> 
> Thank you Catybolton for letting me borrow your OC Harry for this chapter! I'll do him more justice on the following chapters, I promise!
> 
> And we conclude the chapters I had in storage. Chapter 13 is ready and'll most likely be posted in the firsts weeks of april. Super excited to reveal what I have in storage for this fic! Kudos and comments are really appreciated! I understand both english and portuguese, even spanish! Whatever you guys wanna give me, I'll take it! See you all soon!


	13. Melhor do que o pior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> APRIL FOOLS!

**_Flaaaashbaaaack!!_ **

_Eram duas e quarenta e sete da manhã e a maioria das pessoas estavam dormindo, o que era óbvio considerando que o dia seguinte era dia de trabalho e cerca de 98% das pessoas precisa trabalhar. Não era o caso de Edd e Matt, os quais também estavam dormindo, mas isso não quer dizer que eles não podiam dormir mais cedo._

_Quem dera Tord pudesse estar dormindo agora. Teria causado problemas muito menores do que os que ele estava enfrentando agora._

_Era para ele ter saído em uma simples caminhada para espairecer, refletir sobre a vida. Só isso. Ele não devia ter descoberto nada do que ele descobriu._

_Tord caminhava de um lado para o outro de seu quarto. O barulho de seus sapatos estava ecoando nas paredes por tanto tempo que qualquer um que estivesse lá dentro devia estar ficando maluco. Suas mãos estavam sobre os lábios e os olhos desviavam de um lado para o outro, mas sempre ao nível do chão. Sentado em sua cama, Tom apenas observava o norueguês movendo-se incansavelmente pelo canto das órbitas, mas sem realmente prestar atenção. Ele estava distraído demais com os próprios batimentos cardíacos ensurdecedores para reparar nos passos de Tord._

_Quando o norueguês parou de andar, os olhos de Tom permaneceram no chão enquanto ele gesticulava, descoordenadamente, para literalmente todos os cantos do quarto._

_\- Eu… Eu não acredito. - ele disse para o vazio, com aquele sotaque irritante para os ouvidos de Tom. - Você é um monstro!_

_\- Vai, joga na cara mesmo. - ironizou Tom, revirando os olhos. Ele se sentia um idiota estando naquela posição. Ele só precisava ter tomado mais cuidado, e agora esse maldito norueguês comunista sabia do segredo que ele estava guardando desde sua adolescência. Por mais que ele quisesse negar, Tord tinha todo o direito de tirar sarro de sua cara e o xingar de todas as coisas possíveis. Ele merecia._

_O norueguês voltou a andar, mais entusiasmado dessa vez - vai saber por que - com um sorriso em seu rosto e os olhos arregalados. Sua boca abria e fechava, sem formar nenhuma palavra coerente, tropeçando nas várias e várias ideias e perguntas que surgiam em sua cabeça. Em algum momento, as palavras se tornaram mais compreensíveis, não que Tom estivesse prestando atenção. Ao invés disso, ele estava ficando mais e mais irritado com aquele cara falando e falando e falando e pilhando em cima da pilha já grande de vozes em seus ouvidos, os sussurros ficando cada vez mais altos, quase como gritos…_

_\- Você pode calar a boca por meio segundo, pelo amor de Deus? - Tom gritou e bateu com as duas mãos na cama, e uma delas sem querer bateu na madeira. Tom rangeu os dentes e puxou a mão para o próprio peito, a dor vibrando por seus ossos. Ele teve a vaga noção de sentir Tord se sentar ao seu lado, mas sua cabeça estava em outro lugar. Ele tentou concentrar a respiração para se acalmar, mas com tanta gente falando ao mesmo tempo, ele não conseguia._

_Tom mordeu a própria língua, talvez um pouco forte demais e soltou outro grunhido._

_\- Tom! - Tord exclamou, puxando os ombros do menor, que havia tombado para o lado segurando a própria boca. - Por que você fez isso?_

_Mais uma vez, Tom não prestou atenção no norueguês; estava ocupado demais em tirar o gosto de sangue da boca. Suspirando, ele inclinou a cabeça no travesseiro e encarou o teto sem nenhuma expressão._

_Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um momento, Tord encarando Tom e este o evitando. Eles não deviam estar naquela situação. Se Tom tivesse apenas sido mais cuidadoso e não ter se deixado escorregar, Tord não teria visto a verdade escondida por trás de suas órbitas negras._

_Tudo daquele momento foi como um borrão para ele. De um segundo para o outro, ele estava se levantando do chão de concreto e sendo encarado com espanto pelo norueguês, que não fez a menor questão de esconder em sua expressão o quão bizarro foi a cena que presenciou. Não foi muito difícil para Tom ligar os pontos. Tord o tinha visto. Ele tinha visto_ ele _. E como se isso já não fosse o bastante para atazanar a cabeça de Tom, o cadáver mutilado do rapaz atrás de Tord, com suas tripas completamente expostas e o sangue secando no chão não deixou as coisas nem um pouco melhores._

_Ele não podia evitar aquilo para sempre._

_\- ...O que eu fiz? - Tom perguntou em voz baixa, suas mãos tremendo levemente. Embora ele estivesse apreciando o silêncio e a falta de insistência do norueguês, seja lá o que ele tenha feito, Tom tinha que arcar com as consequências de seus atos, por mais que não fossem_ seus _atos._

_Com a pergunta de Tom, Tord, que já não estava entendendo grandes coisas daquela situação pra começar, ficou ainda mais confuso._

_\- Você não lembra?_

_Tom lentamente negou com a cabeça._

_O norueguês não escondeu o espanto. Ele tinha acabado de descobrir que um de seus colegas de casa tinha um lado monstro e agora este mesmo não tinha a menor ideia do que tinha acontecido. Aquele dia estava ficando cada vez mais estranho, e eram apenas duas da manhã._

_\- Você matou um cara e depois atacou o açougue. - Tord respondeu. - Comeu todas as carnes que tinham lá; acho que você devia estar com fome ou algo assim. Foi estranho, eu só virei a esquina e vi uma pessoa morta no chão com as tripas de fora e um monstro comendo as carnes do açougue. Deve ter sido a terceira coisa mais bizarra que eu já vi na minha vida. - ele riu para si mesmo, mas Tom apenas grunhiu. O norueguês, percebendo o desconforto do de olhos inexistentes, mordeu o lábio inferior e forçou um sorriso casual e positivo em seus lábios, da mesma forma que Edd fazia nesses tipos de situação. Ele colocou uma mão no joelho dobrado de Tom e abaixou um pouco o tom da voz. - Ei, se te faz se sentir melhor, foi em legítima defesa. O cara que você matou tava carregando uma faca._

_\- Para de me lembrar que eu matei alguém! Você não tá ajudando em porra nenhuma! - Tom gritou e se sentou novamente na cama. Por Deus, ele odiava Tord tanto,_ tanto _, mas agora não era hora de se preocupar com o norueguês. Quem estava fodido mesmo era ele. Ele levou as duas mãos para o rosto e gemeu contra as palmas. - É agora que eu vou mesmo pro inferno…_

_Como se ele já não fosse antes. Tom não era exatamente a melhor pessoa do mundo; mesmo que houvessem piores por aí, isso não justifica suas atitudes. O próprio Lúcifer já o tinha dito que o veria no inferno logo. Às vezes Tom entretinha a ideia, ponderando se não deveria fazer logo aquele favor para todos e desaparecer de vez; pararia de incomodar seus amigos com suas estupidezes e não machucaria mais ninguém. Aquelas pessoas não voltariam no dia seguinte. Tom acordaria pela manhã, com uma dor de cabeça brava, e as pessoas que ele matou continuarão mortas mesmo depois disso; e sua falta de controle poderia colocar tudo em risco, até a vida de seus próprios amigos._

_O silêncio prevaleceu mais uma vez, jogando ambos os meninos em um ambiente escuro e desconfortável. Tord mordeu o lábio inferior e desviou o olhar por um segundo. Aquela situação não era algo que ele resolveria sendo casual. Está na cara que era algo muito sério e impactava Tom mais do que simplesmente ter que salvar o natal todos os anos. Aquilo era diferente, e agir positivo não é do que Tom precisava se quisesse respostas._

_\- Quer uma água? - o norueguês ofereceu quietamente ao de olhos inexistentes. Seria uma boa oportunidade para ambos espairecerem, mesmo que apenas por um minuto._

_\- Quero._

_\- Espera aqui. Eu já volto. - Tord levantou da cama e deixou o quarto e Tom para trás._

_Mas a ida à cozinha não foi o suficiente para clarear sua mente, para nenhum dos dois. O clima estava simplesmente pesado demais._

_Ao retornar, Tom permaneceu em silêncio, mesmo depois de tomar toda a água. Ele se encolheu em uma bolinha e abaixou a cabeça, ocultando o rosto dos olhos de Tord._

_\- Por que você escondeu isso da gente? - o norueguês se arriscou a perguntar em voz baixa após um segundo de silêncio, mas imediatamente foi rebatido com grosseria e irritação da parte de Tom._

_\- Ah, eu não sei, talvez porque eu não queria que todo mundo soubesse que eu sou um monstro desajustado e assassino! - o sem olhos cuspiu e jogou os braços para cima, enfurecido. Falar aquilo já não doía tanto quanto no começo, ele se acostumara àquela sensação de derrota, mas é algo totalmente diferente ter que admitir isso para seu rival. Tord e ele não se davam bem desde o Ensino Médio, e é claro que o norueguês estaria apenas esperando a hora perfeita para usar tudo que sabia sobre Tom contra ele, e agora ele usaria esse segredo também; o maior de todos. Tom o odiava. - Ugh, eu não acredito que de todas as pessoas que podiam me ver daquele jeito, foi logo_ você _. - ele levou a mão ao rosto, esfregando-a sobre as órbitas. - Olha, seja lá qual for o seu preço, você precisa ficar quieto quanto à isso. Eu não quero que ninguém saiba sobre essa… Coisa._

_\- Mas não seria muito mais fácil lidar com o problema com ajuda? - Tord imediatamente questionou. - Se você não consegue controlar o bicho, talvez alguém mais possa te ajudar. É bem mais fácil controlar um problema quando se entende ele._

_\- Não é esse o ponto. - Tom respondeu. - Eu não quero que eles saibam. Não era nem pra você saber. Me deixa em paz! - ele se virou mais uma vez para Tord, dando-lhe as costas._

_Não tinha outro jeito, não havia negociação com Tom; quando ele decidia algo, insistiria nisso até o fim, mesmo que custe toda sua dignidade. Independentemente do quão grande fosse a curiosidade do norueguês, não seria de Tom que ele conseguiria uma resposta, não agora, não assim. Quando Tom estava daquele jeito, a única maneira de tirar algo dele é quando ele é obrigado._

_Uma lâmpada acendeu na cabeça de Tord. Não é como se ele tivesse outra escolha para conseguir o que queria, mas se Tom insistia tanto que ele fizesse chantagem com ele, que mais ele poderia fazer se não concordar com os desejos dele?_

_\- Está bem… Mas eu quero algo em troca._

É claro _. - Tom fechou os olhos e deu um suspiro pesado. Considerando que aquele era Tord e ele tinha uma chantagem contra ele agora, é óbvio que ele pediria algo em troca. Era a cara dele. Tom não devia ter sequer considerado que existia uma chance de as coisas acabarem de outra forma._

Você cavou sua própria cova, Tom. - _ele não fazia absolutamente nenhuma ideia de quem tinha dito isso._

 _\- Tá bom. - Tom grunhiu, derrotado. - O que você quer? Fala logo pra eu poder ir dormir_ alguma coisa _essa noite._

_Tom seguiu exatamente o roteiro que Tord imaginou; ele sempre foi muito previsível. Agora Tord precisa seguir com calma. Sendo este um assunto sensível, qualquer coisa que ele fizesse poderia arruinar tudo, e assim nenhum deles conseguiria respostas. Ele só queria uma coisa, e tinha Tom na palma de sua mão para chegar onde queria, mas lidavam com algo desconhecido, o que dificulta um pouco as coisas, isso também somado ao fato de que um não ia com a cara do outro._

_Fazer o que, às vezes é preciso lidar com coisas ruins na vida se quiser chegar ao outro lado da rua._

_\- Me deixe te ajudar. - disse o norueguês, convicto. Seus olhos brilhavam com sinceridade intensa e apenas um pouco de seu típico espírito nerd. Ele estava sendo sincero em seu pedido._

_A raiva no rosto de Tom foi imediatamente substituída por confusão. Ele se virou para o norueguês com os olhos arregalados em choque e a boca aberta. Por um segundo, duvidou até que tinha ouvido direito. Vai saber, talvez o bicho pudesse ir além de apenas sussurrar em seu ouvido e tentar agarrá-lo em seus sonhos._

_\- O que?_

_\- Eu quero te ajudar a descobrir o que é esse bicho que você virou. - Tord repetiu mais uma vez._

_Ok, aquilo definitivamente era suspeito. Tom não confiava em Tord de jeito nenhum, tinha que ter alguma pegada, algo a mais que ele estivesse buscando e Tom fosse a resposta. Ele não ia querer ajudá-lo sem mais nem menos, de bom grado, especialmente depois de tudo que aconteceu entre eles._

_\- Por que você ia querer me ajudar? - Tom perguntou, encolhendo os ombros em um ato defensivo._

_\- Porque eu quero saber o que é. Eu nunca vi nada igual antes! - ele exclamou, quase empolgado. Deus, Tom sabia que Tord era um nerd entusiasta sobre física e o caralho, mas não ao ponto de ser praticamente suicida._

_\- E por isso você quer que eu seja seu_ sujeito de testes _? - Tom franziu o cenho e cuspiu, ofendido. Se aquilo não estivesse vindo de Tord, ele poderia muito bem ter levado tudo para o lado pessoal, mas, francamente, aquilo poderia muito bem ser o mais perto de um elogio que receberia do norueguês em toda sua vida._

_\- Na verdade, não podemos fazer testes na casa. - complementou com rapidez, apesar de não ser um detalhe tão relevante assim para o problema em questão. - O Edd já brigou comigo por explodir uma granada sem querer._

_Clássico. - Tom pensou e revirou os olhos._

_\- Então qual seria o plano? - Tom não estava interessado naquela ideia, de forma alguma, mas já que aquela era sua chantagem, podia ao menos saber como o procedimento se daria para saber o que enfrentaria._

_\- Pesquisa. Podemos fazer uma análise do seu sangue, DNA, essas coisas. - o norueguês deu de ombros e gesticulou com a mão direita._

_Aquilo não o surpreendia de forma alguma. Tord sempre foi fascinado por pesquisa e essas coisas de nerd, é claro que ele tomaria proveito da primeira oportunidade de fazer uma grande descoberta científica e tirar dinheiro disso. Ele tinha uma mania de grandeza que o poderia facilmente matar algum dia desses._

_E Tom não tinha nada, só um bando de vozes irritantes, uma delas que não era nem_ sua _, conversando e gritando o dia todo, sem o dar um minuto de sossego. Além de esconder aquele maldito segredo de todos por tanto tempo, tinha que fingir que tudo estava perfeito quando claramente não estava. Ele estava cansado, irritado e completamente desgastado. Aquilo já se arrastava por tempo demais, cinco anos, e ele já não aguentava mais. No ponto em que chegou, se Tord queria se meter e tentar ajudá-lo a descobrir o que caralhos estava acontecendo, não é como se fosse fazer muita diferença. Na melhor das hipóteses, perderiam tempo. Na pior, Tom morreria, e ele francamente não podia se importar menos com isso. Acabaria com tudo de uma vez, pelo menos._

_\- Bom, acho que não tenho nada a perder. - ele suspirou. - Mas isso não quer dizer que somos amigos ou que eu confio em você. - ele disse, apontando um dedo acusador na cara do norueguês._

_\- Eu sei, eu sei. - Tord disse com um rolar de olhos. - Isso é por pura razões de pesquisa, Tom. Nada demais. Além do que, o que poderia dar errado?_

(...)

Todos chegaram na base completamente abalados. A viagem de volta, além de tensa, foi acompanhada por choro e um cheiro absurdo de sangue, sem a possibilidade de abrirem as janelas para refrescar o ar.

No segundo em que o avião pousou, uma equipe médica, maior do que qualquer uma que os meninos viram em toda a vida, se aproximou do avião e, um por um, foram tirando os feridos de dentro do mesmo, para só depois os meninos e os demais membros do Red Army descerem.

\- Levem todos para o centro médico e consiga os registros. Assim que pudermos, vamos realocar todos para um local seguro para melhor acomodá-los. - Tord ordenou ao líder da equipe, o qual estava ao seu lado, aguardando suas ordens.

Ele imediatamente assentiu e fez o ordenado, organizando suas equipes e levando os sobreviventes por um caminho diferente de onde os membros do exército seguiram. Os restantes, que seguiram pelo caminho formal, seguiram de cabeça baixa, até os soldados mais experientes naqueles assuntos, por empatia às pessoas que precisavam de ajuda.

Não era a primeira vez que Edd, Matt e Tom viam alguém morrer ou machucado, mas nunca foi daquela forma. Eles eram jovens e imaturos na época, aquele tipo de coisa não significava nada; mas agora era um assunto completamente diferente, Tord via que era. Matt ainda enxugava as lágrimas que escorreram por seus olhos, Edd tentava permanecer neutro, mesmo estando visivelmente abalado. 

E Tom? Tom estava simplesmente destruído. Aquelas foram emoções muito fortes em um período muito curto de tempo, com muitas revelações ao mesmo tempo. Ele não estava sabendo como lidar com toda aquela informação e o peso que elas carregavam. Em uma questão de horas, ele pareceu voltar à onde tudo começou, como se nunca tivesse feito progresso algum.

E ele só queria se encolher em uma bolinha no canto do quarto e chorar.

\- Tom… - o norueguês murmurou, chamando pelo namorado ao colocar uma mão em seu ombro. Contudo, ao fazê-lo, no mesmo segundo um soldado apareceu ao seu lado.

\- Red Leader, senhor, precisamos de você no nível seis negativo. - ele disse, mantendo a postura formal de soldado e sem manter contato visual com o Red Leader ou qualquer um dos outros com quem ele conversava.

Tord o encarou por um segundo e depois de volta para Tom. Seu coração se apertava em seu peito ao vê-lo com aquela cara, que, mesmo sem qualquer expressão, mostrava perfeitamente o quanto ele não estava bem. Tord simplesmente sabia que ele não estava.

\- Eu preciso ir. - ele disse baixinho, encarando o soldado que o chamou de soslaio.

Tom mordeu o interior da própria bochecha.

_Não, não vai… Por favor, não me deixa aqui._

\- Tá bom.

Seus ombros começaram a tremer no segundo em que a mão robótica de Tord se retirou deles. Geralmente ele sabia lidar com aquele tipo de problema, aquelas vozes que gritavam em sua mente, escandalosas - e que por saber que eram suas, o deixavam ainda mais assustado -, mas ele não estava bem. Ele não conseguiria lidar com aquilo sozinho.

\- Você vai ficar bem? Eu posso cancelar se você não quiser ficar sozinho. - Tord perguntou mais uma vez, olhando fundo nos olhos de Tom com preocupação.

\- Não. Não tem problema. - Tom disse mais uma vez, de cabeça baixa.

 _É claro que tem!_ \- ele gritou em sua mente. - _Não me deixa aqui!_

Que ele não estava bem era mais do que óbvio, mas Tord, tendo seus problemas de líder para resolver, não tinha como lidar com a situação agora, e levá-lo junto dele para uma sala e fingir que nada aconteceu só o deixaria em um estado de pânico ainda maior.

Tord suspirou, derrotado, e fez carinho na cabeça de Tom com sua mão orgânica.

\- Me avise se tiver algo errado. - ele sussurrou.

\- Tá bom. - Tom disse quase imediatamente, observando, a princípio sem expressão corporal, como Tord se afastava dele com um passo de cada vez.

_Não não não não não não não não não não não não não não não não não não não não não não não não não não não não não não não não não não não não não não não não não não não não não não não não não não._

_Não me deixa aqui._

_Por favor._

_Não me deixa._

_Eu não quero morrer!_

\- Tom. - a voz de Edd atravessou seus ouvidos e fez seu corpo estremecer.

\- O que? - ele perguntou para o amigo, tentando parecer o mais controlado possível.

\- Você tá tremendo. - ele apontou, observando de perto as mãos de Tom.

_Merda._

\- Ah… Desculpa. - Tom rapidamente escondeu as mãos nos bolsos do uniforme e desviou o olhar. Tudo que ele menos precisava no momento era fazer uma cena e conseguir mais olhares nele.

Enquanto isso, a poucos passos de deixar aquela área, Tord gesticulou para Patryck com a mão robótica, para que ele se aproximasse..

\- Patryck.

\- Sim, senhor. - o soldado imediatamente endireitou a postura e se dirigiu a seu líder com formalidade.

\- Fica de olho no Tom pra mim. Ele não tá bem depois do que aconteceu. Pode ser que você precise seguir os procedimentos para pacientes com estresse pós-traumático. Os outros também estão sob estresse, mas fique de olho especialmente no Tom; é reincidente.

\- Sim, senhor.

E com isso o Red Leader os deixou para atender a suas urgências de líder, sua cabeça a mil por hora e suas mãos geladas de preocupação. Ele temia por seus amigos tanto quanto os sobreviventes que agora estarão perambulando pela base até encontrarem um lugar melhor que os acolhesse, mas pelo menos os médicos cuidariam dos machucados dos feridos, enquanto o Red Army tinha uma disposição limitada de psicólogos, além de não serem muitos os soldados com vontade de lidar com os próprios problemas - dos quais um deles estava Tom. Nesses casos, Tord se sentia responsável por ter que cuidar do estado emocional daqueles instáveis que não se sentiam à vontade para conversar com profissionais, e sempre fazia o máximo para ajudá-los, o que não era viável no presente momento, pois tinha seus próprios assuntos para tratar. Por mais que o doesse, seus amigos teriam que se cuidar sozinhos.

Eles não estavam bem, nenhum deles, e caminhar pela base, por mais relaxante que pudesse parecer, não estava ajudando. Matt continuava cabisbaixo, Tom pisava duro e Edd parecia o único a querer segurar as pontas.

\- Tom, você tá bem? - ele tentou se aproximar do amigo, percebendo a forma como suas mãos, cerradas em punhos, tremiam.

\- É óbvio que não, Edd! Nós acabamos de voltar da porra de um abrigo de sobrevivência, vimos um monstro transformar pessoas inocentes em geleia em um segundo e quase não saímos de lá vivos! Eu tô super bem, cara, sério! - Tom esbravejou com escárnio e ironia. Ele acelerou o passo e se afastou o máximo possível de Edd, Matt e Patryck, que os seguia ao lado.

Edd nunca via Tom desse jeito, exceto nas vezes em que eles passavam muito tempo sem Smirnoff na geladeira, o que quer dizer que aquilo era muito sério. Ele ficou realmente abalado com o que viu, assim como o próprio Edd ficou e assim como ele tinha certeza de que Matt também tinha ficado. A forma como as coisas escalaram naquele dia não estava nos planos de ninguém, e obviamente aquilo pesaria no humor de todos os presentes.

Enquanto encarava Patryck de soslaio, Edd ponderou se não seria muito forçado para seus amigos que eles seguissem com a rotina sem um momento para respirarem. Ele sabia muito bem como era ruim a sensação de ter seus sentimentos negligenciados, e por mais que ele estivesse acostumado a guardar as coisas apenas para si, ele sabia que Tom e Matt não tinham o mesmo costume. Edd podia ser meio cuzão às vezes, mas ele prezava pelo bem-estar de seus amigos, na medida do possível. E ele também não estava muito a fim de continuar os exercícios mesmo.

\- Tem como pularmos o restante do treinamento por hoje? - Edd murmurou baixo para Patryck, que o fitou de soslaio sem desfazer a postura formal de soldado.

\- Infelizmente, eu não posso permitir isso. Sem instruções do líder, eu devo seguir com a rotina original. - ele disse, tentando suavizar discretamente a voz para não parecer rude aos olhos do maior.

\- Por favor, eu sei que não nos conhecemos tão bem assim, mas eles realmente não estão bem. O que aconteceu hoje foi muito sério e eu acho que eles não estão sabendo como lidar. O Tom não me deixa falar isso, mas ele não é assim tão durão quanto ele se faz parecer, e o Matt… Acho que você já pegou. Você entende, não é?

Patryck lentamente assentiu. Ele entendia, mais do que gostaria. Era quase inevitável que sentisse simpatia pelo pequeno grupo de amigos.

\- Ok, olha, se vocês prometerem não contar nada pra ninguém, eu deixo vocês se refugiarem no meu quarto por algumas horas, até vocês se recuperarem ou até o fim do horário de treino, quando vocês são obrigados a voltar para seus quartos. Mas isso tem que ficar só entre a gente.

Edd virou-se para Tom e Matt com um sorriso no rosto e caminhou a frente de todos com postura pomposa. Cansados, os outros dois só seguiram atrás, e não disseram nada quando entraram em um quarto ao invés de uma sala de treino ou algo do tipo.

\- Chegamos. Não reparem na bagunça. - disse Patryck ao mesmo tempo que a porta fechou atrás dele.

Enquanto Edd e Matt se apressaram em começar a xeretar as coisas pelo apartamento de Patryck, Tom simplesmente se sentou no sofá e os observou em silêncio. Eles mexiam em pacotes vazios de comida largados pelo quarto, nos cômodos ao lado e até a cozinha. Tom particularmente não estava impressionado, mesmo que seu quarto só tivesse o quarto ao invés de metade das coisas que eles tinham. Ele não estava no melhor humor para apreciar as coisas dos outros. Pelo menos Edd e Matt pareciam estar se divertindo.

\- Seu quarto é bem grande… - ponderou Edd enquanto ajeitava o sobretudo.

\- Eu divido com meu noivo. - disse Patryck com um sorriso. - Aliás, por isso tá bagunçado, mas fiquem à vontade. Querem beber alguma coisa?

\- Tem algum suco? - perguntou Matt.

Patryck assentiu e saiu para a cozinha em busca do que foi pedido.

No meio tempo, Matt se separou dos outros dois e começou a apertar literalmente todos os botões que viu pela frente. A maioria não fez nada, mas, em um controle, um botão em particular ergueu um compartimento na estante, bem à frente do sofá, e de lá surgiu uma televisão.

\- Vocês têm televisão! - Matt exclamou, e se jogou no sofá ao lado de Tom.

Patryck voltou da cozinha com três copos de suco e os colocou no porta-copos nos braços do sofá, juntando-se aos dois, e então a Edd, logo depois.

Estava passando Os Gatos, um dos programas que os meninos mais gostavam de assistir. Eles ficaram quietos por uma boa quantidade de tempo, apenas assistindo, até Edd perceber o olhar de desconforto na expressão de Tom. Ele não parecia estar gostando nada de estar ali.

\- Algo errado, Tom? Você adora Os Gatos. - ele perguntou, inclinando-se na direção do de olhos inexistentes.

Tom virou-se para Edd tão rápido e com tanta força que seu pescoço estralou.

\- É sério que você tá perguntando isso pra mim? Olha nos meus olhos e diz que você tá falando sério. - ele soava tão sarcástico e rude que Edd por um segundo se desestabilizou.

\- Eu tô falando sério. - mas só por um segundo.

Tom puxou os cabelos com força, seus dentes rangendo e suas mãos tremendo de raiva. Matt e Edd pularam de susto com o grunhido gutural que ele soltou, e Patryck imediatamente se colocou em posição, temendo ter que colocar o pedido de Tord em prática. Não foi o caso, mas isso não significava que Tom estava bem.

\- Então vocês vão simplesmente jogar tudo pra debaixo do tapete? Como se não tivéssemos acabado de ver _a porra de um monstro_ matar uma caralhada de gente?? - Tom esbravejou e levantou do sofá, gesticulando para todos os lados do quarto. - Não me interessa se vocês já viram isso duzentas e não sei quantas vezes ou não; esse tipo de coisa não é algo que se enterre! Eu não vou agir como se eu não fosse sonhar com isso pelas próximas três semanas! Aquele bicho literalmente jogou tripas pro ar e comeu tudo como se fosse um prato de miojo! Como vocês conseguem ser tão cínicos a ponto de simplesmente fingir que nada aconteceu?

Os três o encararam em choque, embasbacados, não pela forma como Tom conseguia falar sobre aquilo tão facilmente, ignorando o peso e veneno que suas palavras claramente carregavam, mas pelo quanto de _emoção_ ele colocou em cada sílaba que disse. Tom raramente se abria emocionalmente para Edd e Matt, pelo menos em questão de assuntos assim mais graves. Aquela era a primeira vez que isso acontecia.

Patryck abaixou a cabeça, percebendo o quanto ele estava certo em seu discurso. Eles estavam ignorando um assunto importante que tinha peso para todos ali. Patryck já tinha se acostumado com aquele tipo de cena, mas sempre há aqueles soldados em particular que não aguentam lidar com tamanha situação de estresse - afinal, o Red Army tem formações variadas por um motivo. Patryck havia falhado em manter-se fiel aos valores que defendia já há tantos anos.

\- Desculpa. - ele desculpou-se baixinho, com os ombros encolhidos e o olhar fixo no chão.

Percebendo a chateação real do polonês, Edd virou-se imediatamente para Tom e bateu o pé para ele.

\- Olha só o que você fez, Tom! - ele esbravejou e colocou-se na frente de Patryck de forma defensiva.

Edd não via as coisas da mesma forma que os demais viam. Enquanto Matt preferia falar abertamente sobre o que aconteceu e Tom se fechava completamente, se abrindo apenas para Tord e para os outros dois em situações bem específicas, situações críticas; Edd era diferente. Edd não gostava de falar sobre o que o incomodava de forma alguma. Ele não se fechava, não se isolava, muito menos descontava em algo ou em si mesmo. Ele simplesmente ignorava até tudo ir embora. As coisas se resolviam, ele ajudava da forma como podia e nada mais precisa ser dito. Edd estava bem assim, ele não se sentia mal e essas coisas não afetam a forma como ele segue a própria vida. As coisas podem ser diferentes com Tom e Matt, mas ele não era do tipo que expressava a própria dor. Quando algo ruim acontecia, ele entretinha os sentimentos negativos por um momento e logo os deixava evaporar, como se nunca existisse. Edd tinha uma tendência maior a superar com facilidade a dor de situações de estresse, sem deixar que elas estraguem seu dia, o afaste dos amigos ou altere bruscamente seu comportamento, o que não era uma característica da qual seus amigos compartilhavam. Eles divergiam, e essa diferença de ponto de vista muitas vezes podia fazer Edd se passar por um babaca sem perceber. Não que ele naturalmente não fosse um.

Tom já estava muito acostumado com essas atitudes do amigo. Ele não se importava se era algo inconsciente ou não, mas o fato é que Edd era um babaca; não por sua facilidade de superação ou inabalo emocional, mas sim pelo fato de ele deixar que essa sua característica influenciasse em como agia com os outros. Ele sabe ser um bom amigo, mas também sabe ser o exato oposto. Às vezes Edd parecia esquecer que nem todos são como ele, que não conseguem esperar um pouco e instantaneamente não se incomodar mais com algum evento, e isso fazia com que ele dissesse e fizesse coisas que não fossem exatamente agradáveis aos olhos dos demais. Lidar com ele é ter muita paciência, e todos os seus amigos estavam acostumados com isso, era apenas seu jeito de ser; o problema é que paciência não é exatamente algo do que Tom usufruía naquele momento. 

Contudo, antes que o sem olhos pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Patryck saiu de trás de Edd e tomou o lugar de fala para si.

\- Não, não! Ele está certo! Eu realmente estou empurrando tudo pra debaixo do tapete. Nós do exército entramos em contato com esse tipo de coisa com muito mais frequência do que vocês, isso para nós já se tornou comum. Mas vocês ainda são novatos, nunca viram algo assim. Foi um erro da minha parte ignorar os seus sentimentos e saúde mental dessa forma. Eu sinto muito.

Tom apenas murmurou, mas ele não poderia nem começar a agradecer por alguém finalmente o entender. Ao menos uma vitória ele tinha. Ao menos _alguém_ o entendia.

\- Eu sinto muito mesmo. - Patryck continuou. - Devo ter causado uma péssima impressão pra vocês. Mas, se quiserem falar sobre isso, estou aberto pra contar pra vocês tudo que eu sei; dentro dos limites, é claro. Como soldado e parte do conselho, preciso que entendam que há informações que não tenho permissão de compartilhar. Qualquer coisa que queiram discutir sobre o que aconteceu, fiquem à vontade.

Os três assentiram e os em pé se sentaram mais uma vez no sofá. Não conseguiriam muito, mas já é alguma coisa.

 _Melhor do que nada_. - Tom se conformou em sua mente, tentando se confortar para os pedaços faltando do quebra-cabeça que não seriam encontrados. De certa forma, é melhor que seja assim. Quanto menos Tom souber, menos o monstro também saberá, e isso era crucial para mantê-lo sob controle.

Edd e Matt se encararam por um segundo, mas Tom manteve seus olhos fixos em Patryck a todo momento enquanto escolhia sua primeira pergunta.

\- Quem fez isso? Os sobreviventes já estavam feridos quando chegamos lá, e nem todos de garras ou semelhantes, o que quer dizer que as feridas vieram de outro lugar.

Patryck fez uma careta. Logo na pergunta de ouro. Tom era mais sagaz do que aparentava, ele o daria isso. Contudo, se isso era bom ou ruim é relativo, visto que Patryck agora estava em uma situação delicada por causa disso.

\- Quem causou aquele desastre? Quem foi que fez aquela _merda_?

Aquele tipo de informação não corria solta pelo Red Army, por assim dizer. Os soldados sabiam quem atacar, mas nomes eram uma situação completamente diferente, que carregavam uma visão nova e complicada, sem contar que envolvia a vida pessoal de seu líder na conversa.

Apesar de que ele _estava_ falando com seu namorado e seus amigos de infância.

Patryck suspirou. Tord que lide com isso depois.

\- Essa é uma história meio longa e complexa, mas posso tentar resumir. Quando a ideia do Red Army surgiu, Tord não achou que seria uma boa ideia que nós simplesmente lutássemos contra sete continentes diferentes ao mesmo tempo; traria muitas casualidades e muitos morreriam no processo, além de ser muito arriscado, então resolvemos nos aproximar de um jeito mais estratégico e pacífico. Contribuímos com vários países para nos livrarmos das ameaças sobrenaturais que estivessem enfrentando e, em troca, conseguimos influência política; montamos bases, recrutamos pessoas, etc., assim, subimos de um jeito natural, sem conflitos diretos, sem guerras e sem machucar ninguém. O Red Army conquistaria o mundo como uma brigada de segurança mundial, e manteremos nossa posição lutando contra ameaças sobrenaturais que ameaçassem nosso mundo. 

\- Tipo Ghostbusters? - Matt sugeriu.

\- Algo assim, mas com armas e diplomacia. Todos sairiam ganhando. As pessoas não precisariam mais viver com medo de ataques aleatórios de demônios e zumbis e, já que o Tord não trabalha no controle completamente sozinho, o monopólio e o absolutismo não são um risco. Acontece que nem todos cedem facilmente, nem com acordos, e somos obrigados a atacar antes que eles nos ataquem. Aquele lugar onde estávamos hoje era uma zona de conflito, um dos lugares onde um exército inimigo nos atacou. Em geral não são muitos, mas não quer dizer que não deem trabalho pra gente, especialmente com a falta de recursos que temos atualmente.

Tom fez uma careta.

\- Nome, Patryck. Eu quero um nome. Quem foi que atacou?

Patryck engoliu em seco. Aquela informação não era confidencial, já que vários membros das equipes mais altas do Red Army sabiam dela, e aqueles três agora possuíam conexões diretas com o Red Leader e o conselho, o que, tecnicamente, os dava liberdade para saber daquela informação. Ele só esperava que Tord não o socasse com o braço de metal caso esse não fosse o caso.

\- O comandante do exército ao oeste da Europa, próximo à região onde estávamos hoje, é Darrell Andersen, tem trinta e cinco anos e era um estudante de robótica do terceiro ano da faculdade.

Tom franziu o cenho e cerrou as mãos em punhos. Um arrepio percorreu sua espinha.

 _Já temos um nome._ \- uma voz sussurrou em seu ouvido, a qual ele claramente reconheceu como sendo a do monstro. _\- Só precisamos de um rosto._

Patryck observou atentamente a reação dos três rapazes. Tom pareceu ser o que menos reagiu, Matt se colocou pensativo e Edd fez cara feia.

\- E por que nunca ouvimos falar nada sobre o exército inimigo? - Tom arqueou a sobrancelha.

\- A propaganda é discreta. Não é como a nossa. O Red Leader insiste que, depois de conquistarmos uma região, devemos dar a cara a tapa se quisermos ser merecedores de reconhecimento.

\- E ele tá certo. - disse Edd. - Se tem como vocês fazerem propaganda e vocês se escondem, só torna vocês covardes.

\- Ou alérgicos ao sol. - Matt rapidamente acrescentou e todos o fitaram com estranheza no rosto. Ele cruzou os braços e ergueu o nariz. - Ei, pode acontecer, tá bom?

O polonês encarou Tom e Edd ainda com o mesmo olhar e o de verde simplesmente negou com a cabeça. “Ignora ele” ele dizia com as mãos.

\- O que era aquele monstro? - Edd decidiu perguntar.

\- Não sabemos ainda ao certo, mas a teoria mais aceita até agora é que eles tenham sido resultado de alguma experimentação ou derramamento químico, tipo os zumbis que se espalharam pela Inglaterra há uns anos atrás.

 _São demônios em sua verdadeira forma, não monstros._ \- a voz do monstro ecoou na cabeça de Tom, mais alta que todas as outras. - _Por que você leva a opinião desse cara em consideração? Ele não sabe de nada!_

 _Dá pra fechar a boca por um segundo? Tão falando de você, isso não é interessante?_ \- Tom rebateu mentalmente. Por Deus, aquele bicho sempre ficava quieto, espreitando e esperando que ele fraquejasse, por que caralhos ele resolveu começar a tagarelar agora?

Se o monstro tivesse forma concreta, ele provavelmente teria dado de ombros e mostrado o dedo do meio para Tom. Aquele filho da puta.

\- É contra esses bichos que vocês lutam? - perguntou Matt.

\- Eles e o exército inimigo, já que são coisas separadas, mas, sim, é isso mesmo. - disse Patryck.

\- Não tem nenhum risco de eles estarem trabalhando juntos?

\- Eles e os monstros? Duvido muito. Os monstros são criaturas individualistas e extremamente difíceis de controlar. A não ser que tenham uma coleira gigante, a probabilidade é quase zero.

 _Isso ele acertou._ \- mais uma vez.

_Cala a boca!_

\- Por enquanto, não falem nada do que eu falei aqui para o Tord. - avisou Patryck após concluir a sessão de perguntas. - Nada disso é coisa muito confidencial, mas não temos uma permissão para ficar contando pra todo mundo sobre essas informações.

Os três assentiram e o silêncio pairou por um tempo. Já não havia mais perguntas para serem respondidas. Era muito para ser processado nesse meio-tempo; a razão da existência do Red Army, quem eles lutavam contra, de onde ele veio, era tudo um balde de novidades jogado em cima deles. Isso adicionado ao fato de haver milhões de vidas em risco.

Patryck entendia o que eles estavam passando. Ele foi um dos primeiros a passar por aquela dor.

\- Eu sei que é difícil, ver essas coisas acontecendo e sentir que não se pode fazer nada, mas é exatamente por isso que temos que lutar. Eles não vão ceder. Depende de nós garantir que essas pessoas machucadas se recuperem da melhor forma possível e que ninguém mais sofra assim. Foi por isso que eu me alistei.

\- E como vocês aguentam lidar com isso todo santo dia? - Matt perguntou, sua voz triste e cabisbaixa.

\- Eu penso que, se eu não fizer alguma coisa, não são os outros que vão fazer. A mudança tem que começar comigo ao invés de eu apenas exigir que _os outros_ tomem uma atitude. A estrada é difícil, sim, mas sacrifícios precisam ser feitos se quisermos conseguir um mundo em que todos possam viver.

 _Infelizmente, nem tudo pode ser do jeito que queremos_ , foi o que ele quis dizer e, infelizmente, ele estava certo. Especialmente se tratando de um assunto tão delicado quanto o destino do mundo; os garotos sabiam bem disso.

\- Acho que tem um furo na minha cueca… - uma voz murmurou desconfortavelmente desde a entrada do quarto. Os quatro viraram a cabeça e encararam Paul entrando no cômodo, sua mão puxando as calças para baixo e com uma expressão desconfortável em seu rosto. Sob o silêncio do quarto, Paul ergueu a cabeça e encontrou os olhares de todos em si. - Oh, Pat, você tem visitas! - ele exclamou com um sorriso.

\- Má hora, Paul. - seu noivo respondeu, silenciosamente lamentando pelo clima ter sido completamente destruído.

\- Hum… Ignorem isso que eu falei agora, tá? - Paul abriu um sorriso torto.

\- Traumatizado pro resto da vida. - brincou Edd em voz baixa, dando uma leve cotovelada no braço de Tom, que revirou os olhos.

Após dar um peteleco na testa de seu noivo, Patryck se virou novamente para os meninos com um sorriso e fingiu que nada aconteceu.

\- Querem comer alguma coisa?

\- Claro. Tô morrendo de fome. - Edd deu de ombros, seguido de Matt, que assentiu.

Enquanto o casal se dirigia para a cozinha, o pequeno grupo decidiu se reunir no sofá para assistir um filme, aproveitando a televisão que já estava a disposição deles. Patryck ficou na cozinha e Paul foi para o quarto buscar um cobertor para todos se cobrirem enquanto assistiam ao filme que eles escolheriam.

O cheiro de pipoca logo encheu o ar, assim como o de carne e tempero para salada. Os meninos já estavam com água na boca antes mesmo de colocarem os olhos na comida. Matt se ofereceu para ajudar na cozinha, mas Patryck recusou e o ordenou a ficar na sala, bem na hora em que Paul voltou com cobertores e se sentou à frente dos três e se cobriu com o seu próprio.

\- Nossa, vocês mal conhecem a gente e já agem como se nos conhecessem a vida toda! - exclamou Matt, enterrando-se debaixo do cobertor. - Trouxeram cobertores, vamos comer pipoca, eu me sinto num hotel cinco estrelas!

Paul riu.

\- Qualquer amigo do Tord é nosso amigo também, nada mais justo que tratarmos vocês da mesma forma. - disse ele com um sorriso. - Especialmente considerando o fato de que isso é um momento raro. Precisamos aproveitar as chances que temos.

Patryck assentiu, chegando da cozinha com a pipoca.

\- O Tord nunca foi muito bom em fazer amigos. - disse Edd. - Se eu não tivesse ido até ele no jardim de infância, duvido que as coisa teriam chegado nesse nível hoje. De nada por fazer vocês dois darem certo, aliás. - ele disse para Tom, que franziu o cenho.

\- Você _gostaria_ de ter sido responsável por isso. - ele cuspiu com ironia.

\- Eu meio que fui, considerando que ele ficou abrigado na _minha_ casa durante seis meses. - o maior apontou para si mesmo, o peito estufado em orgulho.

Tom grunhiu baixinho e estreitou os olhos para Edd, mas o de verde o ignorou por completo. Ele se virou para Paul e Patryck e praticamente esqueceu que aquela conversa existiu.

\- Então, vocês conhecem o Tord há quanto tempo? - ele perguntou.

\- Eu, desde a faculdade, mas o Paul conhece ele desde o jardim de infância. - disse Patryck, e o interesse dos garotos foi atiçado.

\- Espera, você estudou com a gente? - Tom arqueou a sobrancelha.

Paul assentiu.

\- Por muitos anos, aliás. Mas acho que só eu lembro disso. - o soldado deu de ombros.

Edd, Matt e Tom se entreolharam, embasbacado.

\- Eu acho que me lembraria da sua cara, especialmente das sobrancelhas. - disse Edd, pendendo a cabeça para o lado.

\- Acho que você vai me lembrar pelo meu apelido. - Paul retrucou com um sorriso.

\- Qual?

\- Paul du void.

Edd imediatamente arquejou, as memórias voltando em sua mente.

\- PAUL DU VOID! LEMBREI! - ele exclamou, feliz por ter se lembrado.

Quando Tom o encarou com um olhar estranho, Edd e Paul souberam que precisariam articular. Afinal, isso foi quando eles tinham quatro anos.

\- A professora falou meu sobrenome errado na chamada uma vez. Meu nome é Paul fer Voir, mas não sei o que deu na cabeça da professora que ela leu “du void”. Acho que ela tava sem óculos no dia. Ela precisava fazer uns exames de vista. - Paul revirou os olhos de leve e enfiou a pipoca na boca.

Tom murmurou em compreensão.

\- Cara, eu não acredito. - Edd tinha as mãos na cabeça, como se estivesse tendo um colapso. - Era um apelido tão idiota, mas eu juro que não te conhecia de outra maneira.

Paul deu de ombros.

\- Melhor do que o apelido que a Laura deu pra mim.

Patryck cobriu a boca com a mão e Edd se colocou na ponta do sofá, curioso.

\- Ah, Deus, qual é? - ele perguntou e, pela cara de Paul, não devia ser nada bom.

\- _Pingulinho_.

A punchline nunca veio, e Edd ficou completamente perdido na piada. Ele olhou para Matt e Tom em busca de esclarecimento, mas eles estavam tão confusos quanto ele.

\- Não fui só eu que não entendi, né? - o ruivo deu um sorriso torto.

\- Está em português. - explicou Paul. - Meu apelido na faculdade era Pau, e eu não tinha a menor ideia do que a palavra significava em português quando disse pra ela me chamar assim.

\- O que significa? - Tom perguntou.

\- Pênis. - Patryck disse antes que Paul pudesse abrir a boca.

Como um bando de crianças imaturas, Tom, Edd e Matt começaram a rir. Eles podiam ter trinta e quatro anos, mas sempre seriam um bando de crianças imaturas por dentro.

\- É, vocês já podem imaginar como essa história acabou. - Paul revirou os olhos. - Ela me chama de “pingulinho” porque, em português, significa “pau pequeno”. Ela me chama assim porque, nas palavras dela, eu sou um pau baixinho.

As risadas ficaram mais altas, e o humor pesado de antes foi completamente esquecido.

\- Gente, para de rir, ele tá desconfortável. - Matt deu uma cotovelada no braço de Edd.

\- Não, tá tudo bem. Eu já tô acostumado. - Paul deu de ombros. - Pelo menos agora vocês sabem que eu era da sua sala. Já faz muito tempo, mas eu era.

Edd puxou a orelha de Tom, que continuava a rir, e o sem olhos soltou um “ai” ao mesmo tempo que Edd sorria e voltava a tentar puxar conversa.

\- Você e o Tord se davam bem? - ele perguntou.

\- Não conversávamos muito; ele tinha cara de esnobe.

\- Esnobe? O Tord? - Tom ergueu as sobrancelhas. - Se você falasse problemático eu entenderia, mas _esnobe_? Mais que o Matt?

\- Eu não lembro do Matt ser esnobe nessa época. - ponderou Edd.

\- Você não lembra que a mãe dele mimava ele pra porra? - Tom disse ao cruzar os braços e franzir o cenho. - Mimado do caralho.

\- Eu não era mimado! - o ruivo protestou.

\- Não? Era só você dar um sorrisinho que todo mundo te inocentava de todas as merdas que você fazia.

\- Ah, disso eu me lembro. - Edd apontou.

\- Parece que temos um burguês entre nós. - Paul provocou com um sorriso no canto dos lábios. - Deve ser por isso que o Tord não fala muito de você. Ele não vai com a cara de burgueses estereotipados.

\- Foi pura sorte ele ter começado a sair comigo. - Patryck sorriu. - Meu pai era médico e minha mãe, psicóloga, então já dá pra imaginar a margem de lucro de casa.

\- Burguês. - Paul disse entre tosses.

\- Eu ouvi isso.

\- Ah, perdão, eu disse _burguês_.

Patryck revirou os olhos e deu um tapa de leve em Paul.

Não foi nada, o francês riu, mas os meninos ainda se sentiram levemente desconfortáveis pela forma como os dois ficaram se encarando apenas por tempo demais. Eles foram jogados pra vela.

\- Nossa, nem dá pra imaginar que vocês vão casar. - disse Edd em um volume excessivamente alto, o que tirou a atenção do casal um no outro. - Vocês eram só namorados quando conheci vocês.

Patryck riu baixinho e entrelaçou seus dedos aos de Paul.

\- O tempo voa, e eu não ia ficar esperando esse idiota me pedir. Ia demorar um século.

\- Ei! - Paul fez cara de ofendido, claramente forçado, por dois segundos e depois voltou a sorrir. - … É verdade. Eu não tenho muita coragem pra essas coisas.

O casal trocou risos e sorrisos bobos, assim como Edd sorria enquanto os assistia sendo PDA. Ele não conhecia Paul e Patryck tão bem quanto gostaria, mas ele sabia reconhecer um casal de longe quando via. E, aqueles dois, desde o dia em que os conheceu, Edd soube que eles iriam para a frente.

Ele saiu do próprio transe quando Tom o deu uma cotovelada de leve.

\- Como você conhece eles? - ele sussurrou, não querendo distrair o casal de sua troca de chamegos visual.

\- Ah é, vocês ainda não sabem. Lembram quando eu disse que ajudei o Tord a salvar um cara que tinha tomado um tiro, e foi assim que eu descobri sobre a treta toda? - Tom assentiu. - Era ele. - Edd apontou para Paul. - O Patryck chegou logo depois pra levar ele embora pra cuidar dele. Foi mal por não ter contado antes.

Matt o dispensou com um gesto de mão e Tom deu de ombros, complementando:

\- Tranquilo. Eu não ia querer saber mesmo. Até algum tempo atrás, eu não queria saber de nada que tivesse a ver com nada disso. - ele tomou um gole do próprio suco. Era realmente uma pena que não era álcool.

\- Claro, né, depois do que aconteceu, ninguém ia querer saber. - Edd tomou um gole do próprio suco também. - Eu só sabia o básico.

Por um segundo, Patryck e Paul desviaram os olhares um do outro para o trio, que tinha se fechado por um segundo no próprio centro. Um brilho curioso surgiu em seus olhares, ao mesmo tempo que um preocupado. Patryck apertou a mão do noivo por um segundo, olhando fundo em seus olhos, e ambos compartilharam um suspiro antes de se virarem completamente para os três.

\- _O que_ aconteceu? - Paul se arriscou em perguntar.

Os sorrisos trocados entre o trio imediatamente desapareceram, substituídos por expressões preocupadas. Matt encolheu no sofá e Edd guardou as mãos dentro do bolso, e ambos encararam Tom ao mesmo tempo.

\- Tem problema contar? - Edd perguntou em voz baixa.

\- Não precisamos se você não quiser. - Matt complementou no mesmo tom.

Tom deu de ombros.

\- Façam o que quiserem, eu não me importo. - não era uma mentira, por assim dizer, mas não era inteiramente verdade também. Pensar naquele dia ainda o incomodava, mas menos que outras ocasiões em sua vida. Havia coisas muito piores do que O Incidente.

Edd, por um segundo, pensou em desistir da ideia, já que era algo muito pessoal entre os quatro amigos e afetava demasiadamente o emocional de Tom, mas, vendo as carinhas curiosas de Paul e Patryck o encarando, a tentação de contar se tornava maior que a preocupação por seu amigo. Edd era um merda de um carente por atenção e reconhecimento.

\- Tá bom então. Sabe como o Tord não tem um braço?

\- Ele disse que perdeu em um acidente. - disse Paul, sua voz fina em dúvida.

Edd chupou o ar do lábio inferior e desviou levemente o olhar.

\- Então… O acidente meio que foi culpa nossa. Eu e o Matt aproveitamos um dia em que ele e o Tom tinham saído e fomos xeretar nas coisas dele. 

\- Estávamos curiosos pra saber o que ele e o Tom faziam que era tão interessante assim. - Matt invadiu a conversa. - Eles ainda não namoravam na época, mas já se davam meio melhor, se me lembro bem. 

\- É, e estávamos nos sentindo meio de fora do grupo. Só queríamos nos integrar dos assuntos que eles gostavam pra tentar nos enturmar melhor. - não totalmente verdade, mas também não totalmente mentira.

\- E o que aconteceu? - perguntou Patryck.

Edd e Matt se entreolharam uma última vez e Tom ignorou a situação por completo.

\- Nós sem querer acabamos invocando um monstro gigante. - confessou o ruivo.

A reação foi imediata. A forma como os olhos de Paul e Patryck se arregalaram ao ouvi-lo falar deixou muito clara a conclusão a que eles chegaram, antes mesmo que Patryck pudesse articular:

\- Monstro como…

\- Não, não esse. - Edd rapidamente negou. - Na verdade, eu não sei, porque fizemos o ritual errado e o monstro acabou derretendo no meio do caminho.

\- Foi muito estranho! Ele estava todo “Rrrr” e “wwrrrgghh”, parecia que estava grunhindo debaixo de um monte de massa de biscoito. - Matt gesticulou com as mãos e grunhiu com a boca fechada.

\- Massa de biscoito? - murmurou Paul.

\- Ignora ele. - o moreno o dispensou com a mão e voltou a contar a história. - Ele era esse monte de pasta branca, cheia de buracos derretidos, tipo massa de pizza esticada, mas que se mexia e fazia barulho! Ele começou a crescer e crescer e destruiu quase todo o prédio! Ele cresceu tanto que começou a engolir todo mundo que estava perto, até a gente!

Paul parecia aterrorizado com a história, como se ela 

\- E como vocês escaparam? 

\- O Tom e o Tord voltaram na hora e puxaram a gente de volta. Foi por muito pouco! - exclamou Matt.

\- Mas pra se livrar do monstro, o Tord teve que enfiar uma bomba dentro dele e o braço dele acabou preso. - completou Edd. - A explosão arrancou o braço fora e lançou ele pra fora do prédio. 

A memória era quase vívida na mente deles, de todos eles. A gosma os arrastando pelo pé até o topo do prédio, cada segundo passando extremamente devagar e menos energia restando em seus corpos; o desespero nos rostos de Tom e Tord quando eles voltaram para o prédio e viram seus dois amigos em perigo; a explosão e Tord sendo lançado para fora do prédio e Tom disparando atrás dele. E eles estavam caindo. E os dois teriam morrido se não fosse por Edd, por um restinho de radioatividade que ele tinha em seu sistema, que o permitiu de usar seus poderes e voar até os dois e impedi-los de se espatifar no chão. Era tão real que contar era como reviver exatamente aquele momento.

E é por isso que Edd não fala das coisas que acontecem com ele.

\- Deus do céu. - disse Patryck com uma mão sobre o peito, a outra apertando a de Paul. - Ele disse que foi uma experiência de quase morte, mas não que foi assim. Ele não entrou em detalhes quando contou que precisaria usar a prótese.

No geral, Tom não estava prestando muita atenção na história que Edd e Matt estavam contando. Ele puxou as mangas do moletom sobre as mãos e pressionou os lábios sobre uma das palmas, afogando o som da conversa na sensação confortante que era um tecido fofo em seu rosto. Foi bom por um tempo, terapêutico, e funcionou. Até aquela palavra.

A prótese.

Não uma prótese. _A_ prótese.

Ela já estava pronta antes do acidente.

Quando Tom perguntou à Tord como ele tinha conseguido uma prótese tão rápido, ele o respondeu dizendo que trabalhava rápido, mesmo com uma mão de fora.

Foi uma mentira.

Ele planejou cortar o braço fora desde o começo. Ele nunca melhorou. Tom estava começando a questionar se algum dia ele _parou_. 

Aquela era uma visão que ele jamais esqueceria. Ele, escondido debaixo da cama de Tord após passar o dia xeretando as coisas dele, em busca de algo que pudesse incriminá-lo de ir contra seus amigos novamente para que Edd o expulsasse de seu apartamento, observando enquanto Tord se arranhava na frente do espelho. O cheiro insuportável de sangue subindo as suas narinas e o som das unhas de Tord rasgando a própria pele em desespero e sua respiração descompassada ecoavam em seus ouvidos de forma enlouquecedores, como se ele estivesse dentro de sua cabeça. Tom não pôde vê-lo direito, mas sua imaginação era hiperativa o suficiente para imaginar as unhas levemente compridas do norueguês cravando na própria pele e arrancando-a com a facilidade de levantar uma pena, o sangue escorrendo pelas feridas sensíveis e pingando no chão, manchando o carpete de vermelho, a carne exposta para o ar frio do quarto, latejando; o desespero nos olhos cinzentos de Tord, tanto o bom quanto o cego, enquanto as lágrimas escorriam por seus olhos e seu rosto se contorcia de dor e desconforto.

Mas, naquele momento, ele precisava que aquela dor parasse. Mesmo que precisasse recorrer a meios físicos.

A garganta de Tom começou a fechar e seus olhos desceram para as próprias mãos. Elas mexiam uma na outra, como se se estudassem, e sua mente só podia imaginar como sua mão direita se pareceria coberta por queimaduras de terceiro grau.

\- Tom. - Edd inclinou-se na direção do amigo, mas o sem olhos não reagiu. - Tom, você tá bem?

A respiração de Tom começou a descompassar, e com a garganta fechada ele não conseguia respirar. O ar entrava em sua garganta, mas parecia não chegar nos pulmões. E as batidas de seu coração em seus ouvidos eram insuportáveis.

Ele só queria acabar.

\- Tom?

Paul e Patryck se entreolharam com apreensão, reconhecendo imediatamente todos os sinais. _Ataque de pânico._

\- Eu p-preciso ir ao banheiro. - Tom disse, sua voz trêmula, e se levantou do sofá com a mão na boca. Patryck correu atrás dele até os dois desaparecerem no banheiro.

Edd e Matt apenas observaram por cima do ombro, preocupação em seus rostos, e encolheram quando a porta se fechou e o som de alguém vomitando ecoou pelas paredes.

\- O que aconteceu com ele? - o ruivo perguntou, virando-se para Paul.

\- Falar sobre situações estressantes pode nos colocar em mais situações estressantes, o que pode desencadear reações corporais fora do nosso controle. - Paul deu de ombros. - Acho que essa deve ser uma dessas ocasiões.

Edd trouxe uma das unhas à boca e mordiscou a ponta com força. Arrependimento começou a rastejar por suas costas como uma aranha venenosa, erguendo os pelos em sua nuca.

\- Eu não devia ter falado sobre o assunto… - ele murmurou para si mesmo. - Melhor eu checar nele.

Mas Paul imediatamente negou com a cabeça e estendeu a mão para pará-lo.

\- Não se preocupa, o Patryck pode lidar com isso sozinho. Ele treinou pra auxiliar pessoas durante momentos de estresse e ataques de ansiedade e pânico. Já passamos várias vezes por isso e ele também ajudou o Tord durante os ataques de pânico dele. Ele sabe bastante como lidar com isso.

A questão é que Edd _não sabia_ que Tom sofria de ataques de pânico. Aquilo fazia sentido se colocando em certas situações em que eles já estiveram, _mas Edd nunca percebeu_.

Seu peito começou a contrair em agonia. Ele e Tom eram amigos há anos, tanto tempo quanto ele, Matt e Tord. Edd deveria conhecê-lo mais do que qualquer um. Então como ele não percebeu isso? Era algo recorrente? Edd devia saber de tudo sobre seus amigos, sendo uma das pessoas mais próximas deles; mas como ele não sabia disso?

\- Não tem nada que possamos fazer? - perguntou Matt, preocupado.

\- Só tentem dar apoio ao seu amigo nesse momento difícil. - Paul aconselhou. - Vocês todos passaram por algo complicado hoje e precisam de apoio mais do que tudo. A união de vocês é o que mantém as emoções em controle, as pessoas precisam saber que elas têm onde se segurar pra não ter medo de cair.

 _Ele precisa de um amigo._ É isso que ele quis dizer. Edd podia não apreciar muito falar de seus próprios sentimentos; ele não via necessidade e, no geral, mais o deixava desconfortável do que o ajudava; ele só era assim. Mas não é assim que Tom funcionava. Não é assim que Matt funcionava. E às vezes Edd ficava tão perdido no labirinto da própria mente que ele não parava para pensar no que os outros precisavam, até ser tarde demais.

Tom deixou o banheiro junto a Patryck com a mão sobre a boca, como se estivesse limpando alguma coisa.

Edd virou em sua direção e, antes que Matt pudesse se meter, perguntou:

\- Tom, você tá melhor?

O de olhos inexistentes assentiu rapidamente com a cabeça.

\- Um pouco. - ele deu de ombros e se sentou no sofá.

\- Desculpa se tocar no assunto deixou você mal. Eu não queria...

\- Não, tá tudo bem. - Tom se apressou em interromper o amigo. - Acho que eu pensei que podia aguentar falar sobre isso, mas as coisas só voltaram tudo de uma vez. Eu tô bem, sério.

Mas ele não estava. Tom claramente não estava bem, ele conseguia ver agora. _Aquilo_ não estava bem. E ele não podia só ficar parado olhando.

Edd era um babaca. Isso era fato. Mas isso não quer dizer que ele fazia de propósito, ou que ele não sabia que devia mudar de alguma forma para deixar seus amigos mais confortáveis. Ele vinha tentando isso há anos, e já estava muito melhor do que era na época do colegial, por exemplo. Mas ele ainda tinha muito que mudar para chegar à um nível satisfatório. A começar com demonstrar que se importa de fato com seus amigos, não necessariamente por palavras, para ser a rede de segurança que Paul disse que Tom precisava.

Edd passou o braço ao redor dos ombros de Tom e o puxou para um meio-abraço, enterrando-o em seus braços grossos e ombros largos. Tom afetuosamente aceitou o carinho, apoiando a cabeça no peito de Edd e soltando um suspiro.

Ele gostava disso. Ele gostava quando Edd mostrava que se importava com eles, quando ele agia assim; afetuoso e compreensivo. Não era comum; ele era do tipo despreocupado e tranquilo. Não gostava de conflito e fazia de tudo para evitar situações estressantes, mesmo que elas viessem até ele por conta própria. Momentos assim, em que ele tomava um tempo para levar uma situação a sério e puxava os amigos para um abraço, eram raros; e Tom gostava de aproveitá-los. Era bom pensar que mais alguém se importava com seu bem-estar além de Tord.

Após um tempo, um sorriso surgiu em seus lábios, e Tom sentiu o sono começar a subir por suas costas, o puxando para um oceano de tranquilidade.

\- Ei - Matt se pronunciou, chamando a atenção dos outros quatro. - Eu sei que não é o momento mais apropriado, mas mais alguém tá sentindo cheiro de queimado? 

Paul imediatamente arregalou os olhos e se levantou de onde estava sentado.

\- Puta que pariu, a comida! Alguém ajuda aqui! - ele gritou para os outros, e Edd e Matt imediatamente se levantaram para ir atrás dele. Uma pena, Tom estava gostando do conforto do abraço.

Enquanto os três desastrados se atrapalhavam na cozinha, Patryck levantou e sentou ao lado de Tom no sofá. Ambos permaneceram quietos por um momento, apenas contemplando o cheiro de queimado vindo da comida, até o polonês se pronunciar:

\- Você sabe como é, não é? - ele sussurrou. - Esse sofrimento?

Os ombros de Tom enrijeceram, lembrando-se da razão de eles estarem ali. Aquele animal, aquela _coisa_ que os queria matar, era a mesma coisa que estava dentro dele agora, corrompendo-o, devorando-o por dentro, esperando o momento certo de sair. Ele tinha esquecido disso por um momento.

Percebendo seu desconforto, Patryck se aproximou e colocou uma mão no ombro de Tom.

\- Você já viu algum daqueles monstros antes?

Aquele era sempre um tópico difícil de falar sobre e Tom não se abria para ninguém sobre aquele bicho além de Tord; ele era o único que sabia de seu segredo.

\- …Já.

Ou dele inteiro, pelo menos.

Patryck era um cara legal, e ele e Paul pareciam de confiança. Algo em Tom o dizia que ele era confiável, que podia confiar a ele parte de seu pequeno segredo. _Ele estava abrindo a boca._

Patryck assentiu em compreensão e abaixou a cabeça.

\- Eu também. - ele confessou. Tom ergueu o olhar e o encarou em choque. Pat assentiu mais uma vez. - Um deles matou uma boa amiga minha.

Um peso pareceu cair nos ombros de Tom, mas não do tipo que costumava o deixar devagar. Ele podia ver como aquilo que Patryck acabara de confessar o afeta, assim como o peso que Tom carregava o afeta. Eles não eram iguais, mas entendiam muito bem o valor que uma vida carregava. Ele entendia.

\- Eu sinto muito. - Tom disse, seus olhos cheios com empatia.

O polonês mexeu nos cabelos e suspirou corte pela boca.

\- Tá tudo bem. Imagino que deve ter sido difícil pra você também. Ter que lidar com um desses, eu digo.

\- Oh… - Tom hesitou, seus ombros retraindo e sua forma encolhendo. - É… Sim, foi. 

\- Imaginei. - Patryck respondeu. - É difícil pra mim também. Ao mesmo tempo em que lutamos contra esses bichos e ainda outro exército, eu tenho que lidar com a cicatriz da morte da minha amiga abrindo o tempo todo. Toda vez que eu vejo um deles, eu lembro dela; lembro de tudo que aconteceu. Não é algo fácil de lidar.

Os olhos de Patryck começaram a se encher de água, mas ele limpou-a com as costas da mão antes que Tom pudesse ver. Incômodo e culpa o seguiam sempre que ele resolvia falar sobre o assunto, mas ele entendia a importância de falar sobre aquilo se quisesse se aproximar dos sentimentos de Tom. É sempre bom saber que não se está só, até com as experiências ruins da vida.

Tom mordeu o interior da bochecha e suspirou.

\- Às vezes eu só gostaria de esquecer que essas coisas acontecem.

Uma tentativa muito estúpida de quebrar o gelo, mas um tentativa ainda assim, Patryck apreciava isso.

\- É verdade, é bem tentador. - ele disse. - Mas eu prefiro muito mais aprender a lidar com a dor do que simplesmente esquecer ou ignorar. Ela sempre falava para nós, pra mim, Paul e Tord, que ignorar um machucado é apenas esperar que ele infeccione. Esquecer algo ou alguém por uma memória ruim é apagar a história de vocês e a influência que ela teve para formar a pessoa que você é hoje. É sempre bom falar sobre as coisas que te incomodam para que você encontre a melhor forma de lidar com aquela dor. Cicatrizes não te fazem errado. Te fazem um sobrevivente.

Estranhamente, era exatamente isso que Tom repetia para Tord toda vez que ele não conseguia se olhar no espelho, envergonhado de _suas_ cicatrizes.

\- Ela parece bem inteligente. 

\- Ela era sim. - disse Pat com um sorriso no rosto. - Adorava psicologia. Na verdade, ela sofreu muito antes de acabar com a gente, por isso acho que ela tinha propriedade pra falar essas coisas.

Tom assentiu, e ambos caíram em silêncio por um tempo, remoendo o que tinha acabado de acontecer em suas mentes.

Observando Tom, apesar de que por pouco tempo, o polonês percebeu que Tom era do tipo que mantinha segredos. Ele não contava as coisas para todos que conhecia, ao menos não sem conseguir intimidade com elas primeiro; isso significava que ele provavelmente tinha uma opinião muito boa dele, mas também que ele provavelmente tinha dificuldade de se sentir incluso, de não se sentir sozinho. Patryck conhecia aquele sentimento muito bem, a necessidade de colocar tudo para fora e sentir que sua voz é ouvida, mesmo que ninguém de fato ouça.

\- Olha - Tom ergueu a cabeça ao som da voz de Patryck. - Não sei se pode te ajudar, mas eu sempre gosto de escrever sobre as coisas que me deixam pra baixo pra tirar elas da cabeça. Às vezes ajuda.

\- Como escrever um diário? 

\- Algo assim, mas não necessariamente. Pode ser uma música, uma poesia, um desabafo ou você pode simplesmente rabiscar a folha com a caneta o mais forte que puder. A escolha é sua. Tudo pra desabafar sobre o turbilhão de coisas que acontecem aqui dentro. Pode ser uma forma boa e saudável de você confessar seus sentimentos sem que ninguém escute.

Bom, Tom _sim_ gostava de música, já até compôs algumas canções bobas quando era mais novo, mas nada que refletisse suas emoções da forma que Patryck sugeria que ele fizesse. Talvez não fosse uma ideia tão ruim.

\- Parece uma boa ideia, mas vou pensar melhor. Obrigado.

Patryck sorriu.

\- Sempre que precisar.

Os dois soldados trocaram sorrisos por um segundo e passos pesados marcharam de volta para a sala. Paul, Edd e Matt apareceram, sorrindo, e o primeiro carregava um prato acima da cabeça. 

\- Boas notícias! A carne sobreviveu! - Paul sorriu e orgulhosamente apresentou o prato na mesa de centro. - Querem assistir um filme?

\- Seria uma boa, desde que não seja _Profesor Why._ \- Patryck respondeu, tirando o prato da mesa e roubando uma fatia de carne.

\- Não, aquele show é horrível. - Edd revirou os olhos e voltou a se sentar no sofá, se cobrindo com o cobertor e puxando Tom e Matt para mais perto dele, como um amontoado de almofadas.

Paul e Patryck se sentaram no chão, apesar de os três terem oferecido se espremerem um pouco mais. Eles negaram precisar entrar debaixo daquele cobertor e que estavam muito bem no chão, mas Edd tomou aquilo como uma simples desculpa para eles poderem ser PDA e ninguém vem; o que não estava muito longe da verdade.

\- Mas, ei, eu tenho uma pergunta. - Matt disse, parando Patryck antes que ele voltasse a ligar a televisão. - Por que vocês têm cozinha no quarto e o restante dos soldados não?

Edd e Tom não tinham parado para pensar nisso. Eles não tinham essas coisas no quarto, e Tom estava no quarto de _Tord_ , o fucking líder da porra toda. Não fazia sentido.

Mas Paul pareceu feliz em responder a pergunta:

\- Isso foi uma decisão do Tord pra economizar com as novas acomodações dos cadetes. A maioria dos soldados têm rotinas estáveis, o que dá à cantina um maior controle da comida e tira a necessidade dos soldados de ficar cozinhando, o que gasta ainda mais dinheiro com ingredientes. Nós, do conselho, no entanto, temos rotinas mais instáveis. Às vezes uma emergência pede que eu e Paul deixemos a base por horas; às vezes Tord é chamado pra uma reunião surpresa; às vezes as meninas têm que separar uma briga. Não temos como reservar horários perfeitos para as refeições e isso faz uma bagunça enorme com o pessoal da cantina. Os soldados têm como pedir para colocar cozinha no quarto, se quiserem, mas Tord é bem exigente com quem vai conseguir. A pessoa precisa justificar a requisição e passar num teste pra provar que sabe cozinhar.

Tom arqueou a sobrancelha.

\- Por que?

\- Não podemos ficar correndo o risco de colocarem fogo na base. - Patryck respondeu. - Colocar as pessoas erradas na cozinha pode dar muita merda. As pessoas podem se machucar feio.

\- E por que eu não tenho uma cozinha no meu quarto? Eu sei cozinhar! - ele continuou a protestar, sustentado por Edd e Matt, que assentiram com a cabeça.

\- Você sabe, mas _o_ _Tord_ sabe? - Paul disse e sorriu com uma sobrancelha erguida, ele claramente sabia a resposta para aquilo.

Tom ainda se lembrava muito bem do que aconteceu na cozinha quando Tord resolveu fazer a ceia de natal. Ele não celebrava, mas mesmo se celebrasse, nunca em um milhão de anos ele comeria o desastre que saiu daquele fogão.

\- Não, ele não sabe. - ele disse enfim.

\- Sua resposta. - Patryck deu de ombros e enfiou um pedaço pequeno de carne na boca. - Quer?

Sem mais o que dizer, Tom deu de ombros, pegou um pedaço do prato oferecido e relaxou no sofá para poderem assistir ao filme. Um pouco tostado demais, mas continuava gostoso.

E o restante do dia seguiu assim. Cinco soldados em um quarto, comendo carne e pipoca, tomando suco e coca, e assistindo televisão antes do toque de recolher. O tempo passou voando, e embora nenhum deles tenha dito muita coisa naquele meio-tempo, aquele pareceu um bom momento de enturmação. Todos eles, só ali, assistindo filmes até cansar; parecia uma boa atividade para relaxar. Eles deviam fazer isso mais vezes no futuro.

Ao fim do horário, o qual passou mais rápido do que eles gostariam, o trio se despediu de Paul e Patryck e seguiu para o elevador para finalmente voltarem a seus quartos e relaxar os corpos.

\- Nossa parada é aqui. - Edd disse quando as portas se abriram. - Você tem que descer mais alguns, não é, Tom? - o sem olhos assentiu. - Nos vemos amanhã então. Boa noite.

Tom se despediu com um aceno e as porta do elevador fecharam, levando-o em direção a seu andar.

Incrivelmente, ele voltou para o quarto com a cabeça mais cheia do que quando saiu. Não quis deixar tudo muito claro na frente de seus amigos e Paul e Patryck, mas ele não conseguia parar de pensar no que aconteceu naquela tarde desde quando aconteceu. Ele se esforçou para prestar atenção na conversa, de verdade, mas ele estava muito mais distraído do que o normal, e isso antes do álcool. Tom não gostava de pensar nas coisas que aconteceram no passado, especialmente quando já praticamente foram enterradas; não faz mais sentido falar sobre assuntos que já estão há tanto tempo saturados.

Ao entrar no quarto, ele se jogou de cabeça na cama e suspirou no travesseiro. Tom estava exausto e não no sentido apenas físico da palavra. Ele estava com o corpo dolorido e a cabeça latejando. Precisava urgentemente de um remédio para dor de cabeça e de um momento sozinho. Na verdade, não necessariamente sozinho. Ele só precisava de algum jeito de se acalmar, de tirar aquela preocupação de seus ombros e recobrar o controle dos próprios pensamentos.

Mas é claro que aquilo não aconteceria. Quando foi que as coisas já funcionaram a seu favor?

Ele podia sentir seus pensamentos escurecendo mais uma vez, as vozes se acumulando e se atropelando numa tentativa de serem ouvidas. Alto, alto e mais alto. Até o som da porta do quarto abrindo cortar todas elas de uma vez, jogando Tom no silêncio.

Olhando ligeiramente por cima do ombro, Tom viu Tord entrar no quarto, caminhar até a cama e se sentar ao seu lado.

\- Oi. - ele disse com um sorriso torto.

\- Oi. - Tom respondeu, seco.

\- Como você tá?

\- Horrível. Eu quero morrer.

O norueguês suspirou e levou sua mão orgânica aos cabelos de Tom, entrelaçando seus dedos nos fios.

\- Isso passa, não se preocupa. - confortou-o e permaneceu ali, acariciando seus cabelos e esperando o inevitável momento em que Tom se abriria.

Enquanto a mão orgânica de Tord acariciava seus cabelos, Tom tomou o tempo para reparar na prótese descansando em seu colo. Ela mal estava visível, apenas algumas luzes azuis reluzindo na escuridão do quarto, mas estava ali, substituindo um fardo que ele criou e que Tord não conseguiu aguentar. Parte de si odiava Tord por ter considerado fazer isso sem nenhuma necessidade grave ao invés de buscar ajuda. Eles conversaram sobre isso, várias e várias vezes, e Tom sempre tentou fazer seu melhor para que Tord não se sentisse desconfortável com o próprio corpo, para que ele pudesse se olhar no espelho e não temer quem o olhasse de volta, mas a verdade é que Tom nunca teve como saber de fato se Tord começou a melhorar sozinho, se ele conseguiu ajuda por suas costas ou se ele nunca melhorou. No fim das contas, isso não era da conta dele. O que o levava para seu segundo ponto. A outra parte de Tom odiava a si mesmo por pensar isso. Ele não tinha como saber pelo que Tord estava passando naqueles tempos difíceis; olhar para o espelho e não reconhecer quem o olhava de volta; um momento tão difícil, em que a dor que ele sentia era tanta que ele precisava sentir dor física para seu peito parar de doer. Tom não tinha como saber o que era isso. Ele nunca saberia. E ele não tinha o direito de julgar Tord por isso. Se substituir seu braço por uma prótese foi o caminho que ele escolheu, Tom tinha que respeitar sua decisão. O corpo era de Tord, não dele. Ele só podia esperar que conversar com ele e terem se aberto um para o outro tenha ajudado com alguma coisa. Afinal, ele não amputou o braço de propósito.

Tom se lembrava, vívido como o dia, a forma como as mãos de Tord, as duas mãos, trilhavam o caminho por suas costas, seu rosto, sua cintura, suas pernas, fazendo cada parte de seu corpo estremecer. Levou um tempo para que ele pudesse fazer o mesmo por elas, até mesmo para sentir os dedos de Tord entrelaçados aos seus, mas, lentamente, as coisas começaram a caminhar. _Eles_ começaram a caminhar. E ele parecia tão feliz, tão diferente de quando ele o viu daquela vez. Suas atitudes mudaram, seu humor… Ele não se abriu de primeira, mas Tom ficava tão orgulhoso sempre que ele dava mais um passo. Se os arranhões continuaram recorrentes ou não, Tom pelo menos estava feliz que tinha acabado. Tord ainda tinha seus problemas, mas ele não estava mais preso naquele buraco; e ele podia enfim seguir em frente.

Não da mesma forma que Tom.

\- ...Eles não voltam ao normal. - o de olhos inexistentes finalmente se pronunciou, sua voz baixa, quase inaudível.

Tord sabia que, quando Tom falasse, seria algo relacionado a isso; como não poderia? Aquele assunto vinha atormentando a ambos por _anos_.

Lentamente, Tord negou com a cabeça.

\- Até agora nenhum deles voltou. Já pegamos vários, mas eles sempre se dissolvem antes que possamos fazer testes.

\- Se dissolvem? - o menor arqueou a sobrancelha e virou o corpo na direção do namorado.

\- Viram uma poça de gosma. É muito estranho, mas os dados que coletamos das amostras não são muito diferentes de se tirássemos seu sangue, por exemplo.

Tom não sabia, mas muito provavelmente agradeceria a Tord por não ter ficado tempo demais no campo de batalha para ver o monstro se derreter. Era algo horrível. O rosto, que já não era tão belo, se desfigurava, mostrando pele e ossos derretidos escorrendo pela formação rígida, até virar uma poça de nada. Descritivamente podia parecer algo não tão ruim, mas ver pessoalmente os ossos e músculos e tecidos derretendo para se tornarem nada mais que uma poça de lodo era simplesmente bizarro. E Tord não tinha experienciado isso apenas uma vez, e nem em uma só condição.

Ele não era um estranho para o fato de que Tom se sentia solitário sendo o único a lidar com problemas desse tamanho. Ele não queria que seus amigos sofressem, é claro que não, mas às vezes é confortável saber que não se está sozinho na luta contra problemas desse tamanho. 

Tord não gostava de falar sobre esses assuntos, mas, já que estavam tirando tudo do saco a esse ponto, não há motivos para ele não colocar algo para fora também. Ele já tinha segurado isso por muito tempo, de qualquer forma.

\- Minha amiga morreu num ataque dessas criaturas. - ele contou em silêncio, sua mão agarrando-se ao cabelo de Tom. O sem olhos o encarou com espanto, e Tord tomou aquilo como sinal para continuar a falar. - Eu não sei como, mas um deles acabou na minha faculdade, quando eu ainda estava no segundo ano. Minha amiga foi uma das vítimas do ataque.

Tom imediatamente se sentou. Ele nunca tinha ouvido Tord falar sobre sua época de faculdade antes, muito menos sobre algo tão sério. Ele já tinha ideia de que as coisas não foram boas para seu namorado na época da faculdade, visto que foi nesse meio-tempo que ele começou a ficar estranho e o Red Army se desenvolveu, mas nenhum detalhe nunca o foi dado sobre o que de fato aconteceu.

\- ...O que aconteceu com ela? - ele perguntou com a voz baixa e rastejou para mais perto de Tord. Ele estava um tanto temeroso com a resposta, mas, a esse ponto, saber era uma necessidade.

O norueguês respirou fundo o ar pelo nariz e estreitou as sobrancelhas. O ar saiu trêmulo por sua boca e sua mão começou a tremer, mas ele foi rápido em escondê-la dentre a mecânica.

\- Foi durante nossa feira de apresentação de experimentos. Estávamos apresentando quando um deles invadiu e começou a destruir tudo como louco. Quando nos demos conta, metade da classe estava morta, incluindo ela. Nós não tivemos tempo pra subir e pegar as armas; os policiais conseguiram neutralizar o monstro e mataram ele antes que pudessem fazer qualquer coisa. Não conseguiram nenhuma resposta.

Tom engoliu em seco, apreensivo. Ele não podia imaginar o quão difícil devia ser para Tord ter tido que lidar com algo assim, e com alguém tão próximo dele também.

\- Foi aí que a ideia do Red Army começou?

\- Na verdade, não. Isso foi a um ano depois de começar a entreter a ideia. A morte dela me deu a vontade que eu precisava para finalmente levar o plano adiante. O que aconteceu com ela, eu não gostaria que acontecesse a mais ninguém. Preciso entender o monstro pra saber como podemos nos livrar dele e te soltar de uma vez por todas.

O sem olhos abriu um pequeno sorriso e desviou o olhar para o lado. Ele não gostava de pensar sobre isso, mas ele era um prisioneiro de sua própria mente. Cada pensamento era monitorado por aquele conjunto de vozes e aquela _coisa_ atrás de sua cabeça; ele não podia fazer nada sem ser julgado ou ter dedos apontados para ele, mesmo que sejam dedos metafóricos. E ele não conseguiria escapar daquela prisão sozinho, assim como Tord não poderia escapar da guerra em que se colocou sozinho. Ambos precisavam de ajuda, e é por isso que se abriam daquela forma. Mas isso não quer dizer que pensar em si mesmo como um prisioneiro não o fazia se sentir fraco, como se ele não tivesse o controle do próprio corpo. E se ele não tinha o próprio corpo, o que ele tinha?

\- A quanto tempo você lida com eles? - Tom decidiu perguntar, visando perder o foco de seus pensamentos depressivos.

\- Eles foram a razão de eu ter começado. As coisas eram meio Ghostbusters no começo, eu e alguns amigos querendo ajudar as pessoas formando um exército para combater as anormalidades que assombram nosso dia a dia. Aos poucos eu conquistaria a confiança dos outros países e subiria na política. 

\- E pra quem diz “não”?

Tord deu de ombros.

\- Desentendimentos acontecem. Eu só preciso forçar um pouquinho a mão. Sempre tento envolver o mínimo de civis possível, então sempre estamos abertos para negociação; aqueles que se recusam só precisam de um _empurrãozinho_ pra entender a situação.

Dominação mundial é algo complicado e delicado. Se todos pudessem simplesmente concordar com sua ideia seria muito mais fácil, mas as coisas não funcionam dessa forma. De qualquer maneira, não é como se Tord não estivesse disposto a entrar em um acordo; quanto menos pessoas se machucassem, melhor.

Depois disso, Tom murmurou e ficou em silêncio. Muita coisa para processar em um dia só, sua cabeça estava doendo, mas eram coisas que precisavam ser expostas, antes que tudo virasse uma bola de neve. Se Tord se mostrasse um líder ruim, ele mesmo o destronaria.

Soltando um suspiro trêmulo, o norueguês procurou a mão de Tom com a sua orgânica e a apertou entre seus dedos ao encontrá-la.

\- Eu sinto muito que você tenha que saber sobre o monstro dessa forma. Eu sei o que você pensa sobre ele.

Tom o encarou com ternura em seus olhos e retribuiu o contato entre suas mãos.

\- Tá tudo bem. Você não sabia. Antes agora do que em um momento pior, eu acho. Eles têm controle sobre esses bichos, os caras que estão contra vocês?

\- Não tenho certeza, mas duvido muito. Eles são difíceis de controlar e desintegram quando você os leva até o limite. Seria muito arriscado apostar a vida de tantos soldados em um projeto que tem noventa e sete por cento de chance de fracassar, até pra eles. Ninguém em sã consciência faria algo tão arriscado assim.

Ele tinha um ponto. Mesmo segundo a visão mais sádica de todas, ninguém gostaria de 

\- O que aconteceu pra esse povo todo ir contra você? - Tom perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada. - No quadro geral, sua ideia não é tão ruim.

Tord mordiscou a unha do dedo mindinho de sua mão orgânica, seu rosto ganhando uma sombra em frente aos olhos.

\- Nós sempre tentamos introduzir nossa ideia de um jeito pacífico. Oferecemos ajuda pra nos livrarmos dos problemas dos outros países e quem aceita acaba passando o controle pra mim, alguns aceitam sob outras condições, mas a maioria sabe dialogar. Porém, tem aqueles que não gostam da ideia e recusam, mesmo que a população esteja precisando muito. O que acontece é que, já que esses países não recebem ajuda, ficam mais vulneráveis a ataques, que é justamente o que acontece; o povo acaba se revoltando contra o governo e a guerra eclode sozinha. Nós apoiamos as causas locais, que lutam pela própria sobrevivência, e consequentemente declaramos guerra não verbal aos países que estão contra nós. O comandante do exército inimigo ao oeste, Darrell Andersen, era um colega meu de faculdade. Nunca foi com a minha cara. Acho que ele viu essa guerra como uma forma de arrebentar a minha cara. - ele gesticulava com a mão com uma expressão de desprezo e desgosto em seu rosto, como se aquele assunto o irritasse, mas Tom só tinha sua curiosidade aumentada a cada resposta.

\- Deus, o que você fez pro cara?

\- Transei com a namorada dele.

Tom se deu um tapa na testa.

\- Sério? O destino do mundo em jogo por algo tão estúpido quanto uma _foda_? - de repente se matar não parecia uma ideia tão ruim assim.

\- Em minha defesa, ela não gostava dele. - Tord ergueu os braços. - Eles terminaram dois meses depois de começar.

Há alguns anos atrás, Tord simplesmente _não tinha a menor noção_ de limites. Ele fazia o que queria e dane-se os outros. A situação entre ele e Tom, que já não era tão boa na época, também ficou mais complicada por conta disso. Aquele menino simplesmente estava cagando e andando para o que as pessoas pensassem dele.

\- Isso estranhamente é a sua cara. - Tom revirou os olhos. - Como a gente mata ele?

\- Preciso descobrir o tamanho do exército dele, onde está a base principal, cercar e matar o líder. Assim que o Darrell cair, o resto vai retalhar e vai ser mais fácil de rastrear e cercar os inimigos restantes. O melhor jeito de quebrar um exército é matar a cabeça, o resto cai por terra naturalmente. Por isso o conselho do Red Army existe. Se porventura eu morrer em batalha, o Patryck assume depois de mim com as meninas e o Paul como suporte. Mas isso obviamente não vai acontecer. Eu vou derrotar aqueles merdinhas e criar meu mundo por bem ou por mal. Eu já investi demais nisso pra voltar atrás, e eu não voltaria mesmo assim. Tem gente demais contando comigo, eu não posso simplesmente desistir.

Tom não disse nada, especialmente porque ele não sabia o que dizer. Tudo isso era muito novo pra ele ainda, não tinha como ele ter noção do que dizer para Tord naquela situação. Ao invés disso, ele simplesmente o puxou para um abraço e lentamente acariciou seus cabelos com movimentos calmantes. Ele sabia como aquilo ajudava o norueguês a relaxar.

Em sua mente, no entanto, Tom podia apenas imaginar como as coisas estavam complicadas para Tord. Um exército inteiro atrás de sua cabeça, milhares de vidas em jogo e o monstro escondido bem debaixo do nariz deles; nesse caso, no fundo das órbitas de Tom. 

Tord não sabia se Tom sabia, mas o simples fato de ele estar ali tornava as coisas muito mais fáceis de lidar. Claro, também tornava tudo muito mais difícil, considerando que Tom agora estava no meio do fogo cruzado, mas Tord conseguia se controlar muito melhor emocionalmente com ele ao seu lado. Dava a ele a sensação de segurança que ele tinha com quem contar quando a pressão se tornava demais, além de tirar de seus ombros o peso de todos os segredos que ele vinha guardando durante anos. Ele tinha se acostumado tanto a contar tudo a Tom que esconder coisas dele simplesmente soava errado, até mesmo quando o próprio Tom não queria saber. Que bom que agora ele podia soltar esse ar.

\- Temos mais uma missão amanhã. É melhor irmos dormir. - o norueguês murmurou contra o braço do namorado, afagando o rosto no tecido de sua roupa.

Silenciosamente e sem reclamar, Tom assentiu e ambos deitaram na cama. O clima pesado se dissipou com relativa facilidade, e os dois, ainda em uniforme, caíram no sono. O dia foi muito exaustivo para notarem esses pequenos detalhes. O que mais precisavam agora era uma boa e completa noite de sono.

Tom acordou uma hora depois. Ele não tinha dormido absolutamente nada; pelo menos era como ele se sentia. Tord ainda estava dormindo ao seu lado, os dois de uniforme, e não pareceu perceber que ele tinha acordado. Sua cabeça estava cheia, embora menos se comparado a como estava antes. O peso do sono estava em suas pálpebras, mas ele simplesmente não conseguiu pregar os olhos.

Depois de vinte minutos tentando voltar a dormir, Tom simplesmente desistiu e resolveu dar uma volta pela base para clarear os pensamentos. Seus pés o guiavam por conta própria, Tom não prestava nenhuma atenção neles. Sua cabeça estava cheia, mas não havia um único pensamento coerente, nem de sua mente e nem do monstro. Era preocupante, mas ele já estava acostumado a esse ponto. Nem fazia diferença alguma.

Ele acabou na cantina. As portas estavam abertas, muito provavelmente por conta de outros soldados como ele que apareciam por ali a altas horas da noite para buscar algum lanche para ajudar a voltar a dormir. Tom teve certeza disso ao chegar na cozinha da cantina e encontrar mais dois soldados ali.

Dois homens, um pouco mais altos que ele, pegavam biscoitos na geladeira, assim como uma garrafa de leite. Ambos se viraram em sua direção ao ouvirem seus passos, e ergueram a sobrancelha ao colocar os olhos nele.

\- Também veio fazer um lanchinho da meia-noite? - um deles o perguntou.

\- É, mais ou menos isso. Também queria dar uma espairecida. - Tom respondeu, se aproximando da geladeira e pegando a garrafa de leite.

\- Relaxa, o pessoal que passa aqui tem um acordo silencioso de não comentar com ninguém que estivemos aqui. Se perguntarem pela comida, foram ratos mutantes.

Tom riu.

\- Valeu. - ele disse antes de tomar um gole do leite direto da garrafa. - Ei, você por um acaso não saberia dizer onde eu posso pegar um caderno, sabe?

Os dois rapazes se entreolharam e morderam os biscoitos.

\- É claro que sim. Temos vários no estoque. Posso te levar lá, se você quiser. - o segundo ofereceu.

\- Não precisa, eu me viro. Só preciso saber onde fica.

Os soldados o deram instruções básicas. Havia um depósito no primeiro andar, logo ao fim de um longo corredor, nos confins da estrutura. Lá, eles guardavam todo tipo de material para os cadetes recém chegados. Ele só precisava achar um jeito de abrir e pronto.

Na verdade, não foi tão complicado quanto Tom imaginou que fosse. Ele só precisou forçar a porta um pouco para cima e passar por baixo, pegar o caderno que ele queria, e sair como voltou. Como sua voz não estava registrada em todo o sistema, Tom não podia só dizer “abre” e a porta abriria. Se isso lhe causasse algum problema, ele se entenderia com Tord mais tarde.

Tom escolheu um caderno quadriculado em preto e branco, bem do estilo que ele gostava, de espiral preta e uma cartelinha de adesivos coloridos na primeira folha. Ele provavelmente não os usaria, pois não seria algo bonito que ele colocaria ali naquelas páginas, mas era um detalhe bonitinho que ele gostou naquele caderno.

Ao retornar ao quarto, Tord ainda estava dormindo, sem sequer reparar em sua ausência. Mas Tom não estava com o mínimo de sono, apesar de as pálpebras estarem pesadas. Ele precisava descarregar alguma coisa em algum lugar, mas de uma forma que apenas o cansasse, sem destruir nada ou fazer algo que chamasse a atenção de alguém. O plano era rabiscar o caderno com qualquer coisa que viesse em mente e depois esconder debaixo do colchão para que ninguém o descobrisse.

Na ponta dos pés, Tom caminhou para a mesa de Tord e sentou-se na cadeira. Por não poder acender a lâmpada, usou a lanterna do celular como iluminação. Meio complicado de posicionar de um jeito bom, mas ele enfim conseguiu, e tudo que lhe restava era pegar uma caneta e colocar tudo que quisesse nas folhas listradas.

Ah, se fosse assim tão simples. Escrever o filme dos Gatos do Espaço foi mais fácil do que isso. As palavras simplesmente não se formavam em sua cabeça, como se ele estivesse em um quarto branco, no meio do nada. Na única vez em que aquelas malditas vozes poderiam ser minimamente úteis elas desaparecem. Deus, Tom era um fodido mesmo.

Escrever sobre seus sentimentos, foi isso que Patryck o tinha dito para fazer. Mas como ele poderia escolher? Foram tantos momentos conturbados em sua vida de uma vez só que ele tinha um leque completo de merdas para escrever sobre. Apesar de que, ele tinha de admitir, as coisas estavam muito piores para ele há algum tempo atrás. Ele não conseguia controlar a sensação de angústia que crescia em seu peito e sua consciência parecia puxada cada vez mais para longe da própria mente, como se ele fosse um espectador da própria vida. Ficar sozinho era uma desgraça, porque ele não tinha distrações para impedi-lo de pensar naqueles sentimentos insistentes, naquelas memórias perturbadoras. E aquela voz ficava mais e mais alta. Ele não sabia se era ele, se era _ele_ , ou se eram os dois. Elas se misturavam em sua cabeça, como se fossem uma só, ecoando em seus ouvidos.

E era isso que mais o assustava.

O quanto dele ele já tinha perdido? O quanto de si ele já não podia mais tocar, não podia mais sentir? Ele queria acabar, mas não queria acabar com _tudo_. Era pedir demais que aquelas malditas sensações fossem embora? Ele só queria ter o controle de novo.

Tord já o disse várias vezes que ele devia passar com um terapeuta, tantas e tantas vezes, mas ele não se sentia muito confortável falando sobre _isso_ com alguém que ele não conhecia. 

Foi um tanto irônico que, então, _Tord_ tenha virado seu terapeuta, especialmente depois de tudo que tinha acontecido após seu retorno, a destruição da casa e tudo isso que todos já estavam cansados de ouvir sobre.

Eles costumavam se encontrar durante a noite, no apartamento de Tom ou no telhado, e passavam horas conversando. Nenhum deles sabia como acabaram assim, mas aconteceu. Em vários desses encontros, conforme eles bebiam e perdiam o controle das próprias vozes, os segredos e confissões iam se esparramando pelo chão, revelando-se para a escuridão da noite cinzenta. Talvez o que fosse pior para ele na época fosse o fato de que eles não estavam bêbados o suficiente para perder a consciência, ou seja, eles se lembravam de quase todos os detalhes no dia seguinte. E seus encontros para atirar e beber se transformaram em completas sessões de terapia. Foi um tanto tímido no começo, mas, aos poucos, eles foram se abrindo um para o outro, abriram quase todas as feridas, e enfim conseguiram fechá-las.

E, por um segundo, Tom sentiu como se pudesse respirar de novo.

As coisas não estavam perfeitas, ele ainda tinha um monstro alojado no fundo de sua mente, mas era bom sentir um peso subir de seus ombros. Depois de tanto tempo, com tantos problemas empilhados um em cima do outro, qualquer saco tirado já significava muito; e isso se mostrou muito a calhar no futuro, visto que Tord não foi embora de novo, como disse que iria. Ele ficou. 

E Tom estava feliz que ele o tenha feito. Tord se tornou uma boa distração para o peso que sobrou. Tom não tinha que pensar no monstro, seu passado ou qualquer outra coisa. Aqueles pensamentos já não invadiam mais sua cabeça com tanta frequência e, apesar de a angústia, a ansiedade e seus medos continuarem existindo e martelando sua cabeça, as coisas realmente pareciam estar melhorando para ele.

Isso até hoje.

O que ele viu não seria facilmente esquecido, Tom _não queria_ que fosse, ele precisava se lembrar do que viu para saber o que fazer para ajudar, para cumprir o papel no exército do qual escolheu fazer parte. Contudo, isso não quer dizer que ele estava pronto para lidar com mais um peso. Pessoas sofrendo, morrendo, além de onde ele conseguia alcançá-las, passando por algo talvez muito pior do que ele passa, e ele não podia fazer nada para ajudar. E isso também o assustava. Tom não podia se ajudar, já tinha se conformado com isso, mas se ele não podia ajudar os outros, o que restaria dele? Para que ele existia? Ele não servia para si mesmo, tentar alcançar os outros era tudo que ele podia fazer, tudo que estava ao seu alcance, e se ele não podia nem isso, para que ele servia? Por que ele estava ali? Não fazia sentido. Ele entrou naquele exército para poder contribuir com seus objetivos e combater o próprio tédio, mas, sem poder fazer nada, ele não precisava estar ali. Ele era um peso morto.

E os barulhos em sua cabeça não calavam a boca.

Essa era a pior parte, os barulhos. Tanto a voz do monstro ecoando em sua cabeça quanto a _outra_ _voz_ , além da sensação de ter os ouvidos entupidos, se aproveitavam dele no segundo em que o pegavam sozinho. Quando ele estava sem nenhuma distração, sem ninguém por perto, por mais que o quarto estivesse vazio, era como se ele estivesse no meio de uma multidão. E todos olhavam para ele. Tom não conseguia fazê-los calar a boca, ele não conseguia ouvir os próprios pensamentos, não havia uma linha coerente; ele não sabia onde estava, o que estava acontecendo, se estava sozinho ou com alguém, ele não se sentia no controle do próprio corpo. E ele precisava afogar aquelas vozes de alguma forma.

Ele só queria ouvir o silêncio mais uma vez, poder ouvir a própria respiração e o coração calmo e respirar sem mais problemas, mas ele não conseguia quando tinha tanta gente falando ao mesmo tempo.

E era nesse momento que _a outra voz_ tirava vantagem dele.

Tom era medroso, por mais que não gostasse de admitir, especialmente quando se tratava de assuntos relacionados a ele mesmo. Por mais que ele entretivesse os pensamentos de vez em quando, imaginando como seria, ele nunca, em nenhuma ocasião, se viu realmente _fazendo_ as coisas que aquela voz o seduzia a fazer. Ele não conseguia segurar uma faca, apontar uma arma ou pendurar uma corda; aquele era seu limite. Mas isso não tornava aqueles pensamentos fáceis de lidar.

Ele não sabia o que fazer. Seu corpo travava, ele não conseguia se mexer, como se estivesse congelado. E então o monstro entrava e se juntava ao novelo de sussurros, ele conseguia senti-lo tocando sua pele, arrepiando seus pelos, mas Tom não conseguia se mexer e as vozes ficavam mais altas, mas ele não conseguia tampar os ouvidos, ele não conseguia se mexer, e eles podiam fazer o que quiserem com ele e ele não podia dizer não.

Ele só queria que acabasse de uma vez. Ele só queria poder respirar. Ele queria poder abrir os olhos e se sentir bem e poder ter todos os pesos fora de seus ombros para poder ser o amigo que sabia que Edd, Matt e Tord mereciam. E ele não entendia como eles conseguiam ficar perto dele nesse estado. Por que eles não fugiam dele? Por que eles continuam ali? Por que sorriem pra ele quando ele não consegue ouvi-los? No que eles estão pensando?

E para onde ele iria se tudo acabasse?

Quando Tom voltou a si, a caneta já tinha chegado ao fim da folha.

(...)

Sair despercebido não era tão fácil quanto Matt pensava. Ele pensou que, assim que desse a hora de todos voltarem para o quarto, ele não teria problema em andar pela base e chegar ao lugar que Paul o indicou. No fim, ele quase foi pego, uma vez por um soldado aleatório e outra por Tom. Matt não tinha a menor ideia do que seu amigo estava fazendo acordado a essa hora, mas ele não estava em posição de perguntar.

Depois de quase se perder umas três vezes mo caminho, ele encontrou Paul na porta de trás do primeiro andar, esperando por ele com um cigarro entre os lábios. 

\- Pegou tudo? - o soldado perguntou. Matt sorriu e puxou as chaves do bolso. - Ótimo, agora só precisamos ir para o helicóptero sem ninguém nos ver.

\- Por que não vamos de carro?

\- As recrutadoras estão se preparando para buscar os novatos a essa hora para passá-los pelo escâner médico e fazer exame de sangue. Todos vão estar de olho nos carros. Mas ninguém em sã consciência ia pensar em pegar um helicóptero. Se deixarmos longe do chão o bastante, o barulho não vai chamar a atenção. - Paul sorriu. - Tem tudo para dar certo.

\- O que vocês dois estão fazendo?

O francês travou quando estava prestes a abrir a porta, uma gota de suor escorrendo de sua testa, e virou para trás.

Matt e ele encararam Patryck de frente. O soldado polonês tinha os braços cruzados e uma carranca no rosto. 

\- Estamos… Procurando leite quente! - o ruivo tentou inventar uma desculpa; não era a melhor, mas era melhor do que nada, além de que eles estavam mais ou menos próximos de uma das cantinas.

\- É! Isso! Acabou o leite da geladeira da cantina e estamos indo buscar mais, pra dormir melhor!

Patryck, que já não estava com a cara muito boa, agora estava ainda pior. Estreitou os olhos e franziu os lábios em desprezo.

\- Eu acabei de voltar da cantina e tinha uns cinco galões de leite na geladeira. E vocês estão perfeitamente vestidos. - o polonês encarou os dois de cima a baixo, claramente nem um pouco convencido da desculpa. Já não havia esperança para aqueles dois. - O que vão fazer?

A dupla se entreolhou, incertos se deveriam contar à Patryck a verdade sobre sua busca. Ele podia muito bem contar à Tord sobre o que estavam fazendo, já que nada daquilo estava segundo documentado ou reportá-lo, mas Patryck não era do tipo que rateava ou outros para o líder, especialmente quando seu noivo estava envolvido. Apenas há algumas horas atrás, ele e Paul abrigaram três soldados que deviam estar treinando em seu quarto. Eles precisariam arriscar.

\- Nós vamos pra casa do Matt pegar a arma de memórias de volta. - explicou Paul, sua voz apreensiva.

\- O Tom ainda guarda ela no quarto dele, eu tenho certeza! - ressaltou Matt. Ele não podia fazer muito naquele momento, além disso, mas é melhor que nada, certo?

Patryck continuou os encarando com desdém em seu rosto, mas, com um suspiro, ele amoleceu os ombros.

\- Nesse caso, eu vou com vocês. - ele disse, convicto. 

\- Amor, não precisa. - Paul disse e colocou as mãos nos ombros do noivo. - Volta pra cama que eu lido com isso.

\- Eu não confio em vocês pra ficarem sozinhos no helicóptero. Se essa merda cair, quem leva ovo sou eu, e pelo menos se eu morrer junto do helicóptero vai ser mais rápido e menos doloroso. Eu vou com vocês.

No fim do dia, eles não tinham muita escolha. Se Patryck não fosse com eles, contaria tudo à Tord, então Matt e Paul tiveram que dar boas-vindas ao polonês em sua busca pela arma de apagar memórias. 

Isso era algo que Paul admirava bastante em Patryck, na verdade. A forma como ele era convincente e sabia exatamente o que dizer para convencer os outros a fazer o que ele queria. Paul não tinha essa habilidade, e por mais que ela pudesse ferrá-lo em várias ocasiões, ele tinha orgulho das habilidades estrategistas e de negociação de seu noivo. Patryck era bom em várias coisas que Paul não era, assim como era o contrário, o que os tornava uma das melhores duplas do Red Army - não sendo à toa que ambos fazem parte do conselho. Ele definitivamente estava para se casar com a pessoa certa.

De carro, o trajeto até a casa de Matt não era muito demorado, levando cerca de uma hora. De helicóptero então, era mais rápido ainda, demorando apenas cinco minutos. Não foi uma viagem muito divertida, mas os dois soldados do conselho conseguiram aproveitar o tempo respondendo às perguntas de Matt. Ele era um rapaz bem curioso, com várias ideias e questionamentos em mente, bem parecido com uma criança; e responder sua série de questionário na verdade era uma ótima forma de entretenimento.

\- Por que vocês não usam a arma de apagar memórias pra lidar com os problemas que aparecem pra vocês? Não seria muito mais prático ter apagado a memória dos inimigos pra tomarem o controle dos outros países de uma forma mais tranquila? - pelo menos Matt assumia que seria mais fácil dominar o mundo se ninguém soubesse o que está acontecendo; mas quem disse que ele sabe de alguma coisa?

Na verdade era uma boa ideia, mas havia inúmeras razões para Tord não recorrer àquela arma - uma delas sendo o fato de ela não estar em sua posse quando ele fundou o exército.

\- Ela não estava pronta na época. E, além do mais, ela não está pronta até agora. Muitos efeitos colaterais. Ela apaga completamente a memória do indivíduo que é acertado nela, mas os testes que fizemos nos mostraram que todos os casos acabam resultaram em um progressivo dano no desenvolvimento do indivíduo. - Patryck tentou explicar a lógica para o ruivo, mas, percebendo sua cara de confusão, tentou resumir. - Quando uma pessoa perde as memórias de curto prazo, elas permanecem com um instinto remanescente, um resquício das suas memórias, mas aos poucos esse instinto se perde e tudo que resta vem das memórias de longo prazo, a maioria remetidas à infância. Quem usa o apagador de memórias basicamente vira criança de novo. É um processo lento, mas acontece. Por isso evitamos de usar; muita dor de cabeça para pouca coisa. 

Matt mordeu o lábio inferior, as palavras de Patryck zumbindo em sua cabeça. Se as pessoas que recebiam um tiro daquela arma ficavam com a mentalidade de uma criança, então ele estava com a mentalidade da criança que ele foi naquele exato instante. É por isso que ele se sentia tão estranho perto de seus amigos? Porque eles ainda tinham a inteligência que conseguiram no Ensino Médio e ele não? Mas eles sempre agiam como se as coisas que falassem fosse óbvio e claro para todos, como se Matt _devesse_ saber dessas coisas. Mas, se até mesmo uma criança pudesse saber daquelas coisas, então esse tempo todo eles o estavam chamando de burro, não? Quando ele era pequeno, sua mãe sempre o dizia que ele era a pessoa mais inteligente da classe, que as notas estavam erradas. Sua mãe não mentiria para ele. Nada fazia o menor sentido.

O silêncio de Matt causou um pequeno problema de interpretação entre Paul e Patryck. Eles sabiam mais do que o ruivo, inclusive a razão pela qual não incorporaram uma arma de apagar memórias no Red Army, mas em matéria das memórias que ele ainda mantinha, não sabiam até onde ela ia. Matt aparentemente se lembrava de coisas de sua infância, mas muito do que veio depois nunca lhes foi dito, ou se foi foi pela boca de outra pessoa. Não tinham como saber se ele se lembrava do reinado que ele instaurou sobre tudo em toda a existência depois de roubar uma máquina do tempo; e é até melhor que ele não se lembre. Mas, apesar de tudo, ainda eram suas memórias, e ele se lembraria de qualquer forma após recuperar a arma de apagar memórias.

Paul encarou Patryck com culpa em seu rosto, mas não fez nada; ele não faria até conseguir a opinião de seu noivo. Para sua sorte, Patryck compartilhava da mesma expressão, e assentiu com a cabeça para se fazer mais claro.

\- Ok, na verdade tem outro motivo. - Paul decidiu abrir o jogo. - Há alguns anos atrás, quando ainda estávamos na faculdade, uma pessoa já tinha dominado o mundo usando uma máquina do tempo. Eu não lembro o que aconteceu com ele, mas um dia ele mexeu em uma máquina de apagar memórias e apagou coletivamente a memória do mundo todo. Ninguém lembra do reinado dele, nem de como ele era ou o que ele fazia, mas ele existiu, juro.

Matt arregalou os olhos, espantado com a história. Ele não tinha a menor ideia de que o mundo já foi dominado uma vez!

\- E como vocês sabem? Ele não apagou a memória de todo mundo?

\- Estávamos viajando no tempo na época. - Patryck disse e tomou a dianteira para contar a história. - Queríamos descobrir o que aconteceu com esse cara pra ele virar o rei e o criador de tudo na existência. Não fomos afetados pelo raio porque não estávamos aqui pra receber o tiro.

Matt murmurou em compreensão, sua mente muito mais clara.

\- E vocês viajaram no tempo como?

\- O Tord fazia robótica e engenharia. Ele inventou uma máquina do tempo e nós fomos. - Paul deu de ombros, e, com as perguntas respondidas, Matt enfim se calou.

Paul e Patryck relaxaram em seus assentos e continuaram a viagem sem mais problemas. Eles não se sentiam muito bem por não terem contado toda a verdade, mas sabiam que seria melhor não dar ideias à Matt, especialmente enquanto eles estavam pilotando.

A história era um pouco mais complicada do que isso. Na verdade, não complicada, _desenvolvida_. A questão é que Tord não era cego. Ele percebeu que a máquina do tempo que Matt exibia pra lá e pra cá era _sua_ \- ele mesmo já tinha ideias de um protótipo que se parecia exatamente com aquela máquina. E se tinha algo que Tord odiava, é que roubassem suas invenções e clamassem que eram delas. Independentemente de ter sido roubado de uma versão futura sua, ainda era a máquina dele. E Tord não perdoava ninguém que mexia em suas coisas. Foi Tord quem derrotou Matt e apagou a memória de todos, tendo que voltar no tempo ele mesmo para consertar tudo que ele tinha mudado. A sorte é que Tord sempre foi muito bom em história.

Eles também exageraram na parte da máquina de apagar memórias. Ela já estava pronta para uso, bem mais refinada que o protótipo que usaram em Matt. Eles não a usavam porque ela era reservada para aqueles que traíssem o exército ou decidissem sair. Poderiam configurar para apagar a memória do mundo todo, assim como fizeram da primeira vez, mas isso também resetaria o progresso de seu exército, visto que não eram capazes de selecionar absolutamente todos os membros de todas as bases que tinham para que eles não perdessem a memória. Era algo muito arriscado e não valia a pena a longo prazo. Portanto, Tord acabou decidindo reservar-se a apenas o uso quando estritamente necessário, que era a eliminação de soldados rejeitados.

Depois de mais alguns minutos voando, o ruivo se segurou no ombro de Paul e o chacoalhou de leve para chamar sua atenção.

\- Minha casa é ali. - disse ele e apontou para o telhado vermelho de sua nova casa. 

Ainda era estranho se referir àquele lugar como sua casa; ele não tinha ficado sequer uma semana lá. Ele e os outros foram todos levados para o Red Army e tiveram que deixar a casa para trás. Seria bom poder voltar alguma hora.

Paul colocou o helicóptero no piloto automático e se levantou do assento para buscar a corda para Matt e amarrá-la para que ele pudesse descer.

\- Desça, pegue a arma e dê o fora. - Paul disse quando terminou de atar o nó. - Quanto mais rápido sairmos daqui, menos riscos corremos e mais rápido restauramos suas memórias. Vamos te descer e puxar de volta quando sair, mas até lá vamos deixar a corda puxada; não estranhe se sair e não nos achar.

Matt assentiu e tomou a corda em mãos enluvadas; luvas dadas mais cedo por Paul justamente para que ele descesse. Pulou a segurando com toda a força e deslizou com rapidez até o solo sem maiores problemas.

A noite nublada colaborava muito bem para esconder o helicóptero que o esperava no céu; mal estava visível. Se ninguém estivesse acordado e decidisse olhar pela janela, eles nunca seriam descobertos. Mas Matt precisava ser rápido, por via das dúvidas.

Tirou a chave do bolso e destrancou a porta com pressa, olhando por cima dos ombros para ter certeza de que ninguém o estava espiando, e então entrou, batendo-a atrás de si.

A casa estava praticamente igual à última vez em que esteve lá, com exceção de um robô faxineiro, que andava de um lado para o outro, sugando os coelhos de poeira e as aranhas enxeridas; algo dizia à Matt que Tord esteve por ali desde a partida deles. 

O ruivo foi para o quarto de Tom e virou a maçaneta; sua porta, felizmente, estava destrancada. O lugar não tinha nada de especial, apenas algumas roupas bagunçadas, no máximo. Nenhum sinal de Susan ou experiências malucas de Tord ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Nem mesmo o apagador de memórias. 

Ele começou a vasculhar pela bagunça, tirando tudo do lugar e jogando pelo quarto sem cuidado algum. Ele não sabia nem se Tom ainda tinha a arma ou se já a tinha jogado fora, muito menos se ela tinha quebrado, mas ele tinha que tentar, Ele tinha que conseguir aquelas memórias de volta. Ele estava cansado de estar quebrado.

Podia ser meio assustador, mas Matt estava bem empolgado para recuperar suas memórias. Por tempo demais Edd e Tom agiram como se eles soubessem de algo que ele não sabia, e isso o deixava bem chateado, e às vezes um pouco bravo. Talvez agora ele finalmente soubesse do que se tratava, e ele poderia se sentir próximo deles novamente. Ele _tinha_ que achar aquela arma.

Eventualmente, Matt percebeu algo de diferente debaixo da cama de Tom; um volume debaixo de um suéter velho. A princípio, ele temeu ser um dos dildos que ele _sabia_ que Tord mantinha escondido por aí, mas quando de fato sentiu a forma, ele teve certeza.

Ele estava certo. Tom realmente ainda tinha a arma.

Puxando o suéter de cima da arma e depois a trazendo para si, Matt suspirou e a escondeu debaixo de seu sobretudo, como se estivesse contrabandeando drogas. Suas mãos tremiam; ele finalmente entenderia a razão de se sentir estranho assim o tempo todo. Ansiedade crescia em suas costas e cada passo que Matt dava em direção à porta era um passo mais perto de descobrir toda a verdade.

Ele quietamente fechou as duas portas atrás de si, tanto a de Tom quanto a da frente, e passou a chave. Matt sairia dali, pegaria a corda e seria como se nada nunca tivesse acontecido.

\- O que você está fazendo aqui? - uma voz grossa e estranhamente familiar chamou atrás de si enquanto ele guardava as chaves no bolso.

Ao virar-se de frente, Matt escondeu a arma na parte de trás de seu sobretudo, segurando-se a ela com toda a força que podia para mantê-la parada. O azul de seus olhos se arregalou ao encarar a contraparte de Edd cara a cara, este com os braços cruzados e sobrancelhas juntas. Ele não parecia nem um pouco amigável; só mostrava que Matt precisava tomar mais cuidado ainda com a arma escondida atrás de si.

\- Eduardo! Há quanto tempo! - ele exclamou com um sorriso, tentando parecer amigável. - Nossa, com a correria que as coisas estão esses dias, eu mal parei pra pensar que faz tempo que não nos falamos! Vamos tomar um chá um dia desses, viu, mas agora eu preciso mesmo ir andando.

O latino o encarou com os olhos estreitos assim como os lábios. Ele não engoliu absolutamente nada daquela desculpa; como poderia? Matt era péssimo nelas. E o ruivo tinha quase absoluta certeza de que ele tinha reparado na gota de suor que escorreu por sua testa em nervosismo.

\- E onde você estava exatamente? - ele perguntou sem mudar sua posição. A forma como os ombros enrijeceram só deixou Matt ainda mais nervoso na verdade; e isso não ajudaria em nada a manter uma postura convincente para tirar Eduardo do seu pé.

Matt engoliu em seco e puxou a gola do moletom com a mão livre. O clima estava frio, mas ele estava morrendo de calor, suando igual a um porco.

\- O Edd achou que seria uma boa ideia fazermos uma pequena viagem, só nós dois. Queríamos provar ao Tom e o Tord que não precisamos deles pra nos divertir; mas eu tive que voltar porque começou a faltar dinheiro pro hotel em que estamos ficando. - ele disse e se deu um tapa nas costas pela desculpa. 

\- É isso que você está escondendo atrás das costas?

Mas Eduardo não cedia de jeito nenhum. Deus, eles não se conheciam direito, como ele sabia que Matt estava mentindo? Ele era tão mau mentiroso assim?! Não é como se fosse a primeira vez que ele fosse obrigado a inventar uma desculpa para se safar de alguma cagada. Eduardo não era tão inteligente quanto se fazia passar para não cair nessa desculpa; ela, assim como tudo que Matt fazia, era absolutamente _linda_.

O ruivo abriu a boca para dizer algo quando um barulho estrondoso, parecido com metal batendo no chão, ecoou em seus ouvidos. Vindo de logo atrás de Eduardo, ele se virou para ver o que era, e viu as latas de lixo na frente de sua casa derrubadas no chão, com seus conteúdos se espalhando pelo asfalto.

\- Filho da puta, eu limpei isso hoje! - ele exclamou e percebeu no mesmo segundo que estava distraído. Porém, ao virar-se novamente, Matt já tinha desaparecido. - Merda!

Na primeira chance que teve, Matt saiu correndo para os fundos da casa, para onde o helicóptero o seguiu, segurou-se na corda jogada para ele e foi puxado para cima; visto que não estava em condições de escalar. Foi por muito pouco, mas ele conseguiu escapar da mira de Eduardo.

Deus, o que há de errado com aquele cara? Eles não se falam há anos, não desde que a antiga casa foi explodida, e agora que eles eram, tecnicamente, vizinhos de novo, ele se via no direito de invadir o espaço dele sem sequer dar um oi antes? Quanta grosseria! E não foi por falta de convite, porque Edd tentou puxar conversa com ele e até o chamou para comer com eles uma vez; convite este que o latino recusou. E agora de repente ele estava interessado no que Matt estava fazendo? O ruivo não era a pessoa mais inteligente do planeta, mas até ele conseguia ver que tinha algo errado.

_Edd, você tem um gosto horrível pra parceiros românticos._

Paul guiou Matt para um dos assentos do helicóptero e o amparou enquanto Patryck tomava o controle da direção. O ruivo pôde enfim tirar aquele objeto de suas costas e segurá-lo em suas mãos enquanto o soldado ao seu lado analisava as condições desta.

Ele ainda estava nervoso. Agora que finalmente tinha a arma, é como se sua mente dissesse para desistir do plano; que não valia a pena. Mas não podia _não_ valer a pena, não quando ele já tinha chegado lá. Matt queria saber, queria descobrir a verdade sobre seu passado e a porção de sua vida que perdeu. 

Um suspiro trêmulo deixou seus lábios e ele ouviu Paul perguntar baixinho se ele estava bem. Ele assentiu.

\- E como vamos fazer isso? - ele perguntou, gesticulando com o rosto para a arma em suas mãos.

\- Pra isso vamos precisar usar a sala de simulação. Não tem como forçar as memórias de volta pra sua cabeça, o melhor que podemos fazer é passar pra você assistir. - Paul disse ao traçar as linhas da arma com a ponta dos dedos.

\- Tipo um filme?

\- Tipo um filme.

A mente de Matt se livrou imediatamente daqueles pensamentos, como se fossem sacos de lixo, e um sorriso foi forçado em seus lábios.

\- Yay! Eu adoro filmes!

O francês sorriu, o cigarro pendurado no canto dos lábios e deu uma breve tragada antes de prosseguir.

\- Eu sinto, no entanto, que agora está muito tarde. Precisamos descansar. Resolveremos tudo isso amanhã a tarde; no primeiro momento que surgir uma vaga em sua agenda. Como somos parte do conselho, vai ser fácil tirar você da sua aula de treinamento.

\- Ou podemos mudar a escala. - Patryck sugeriu do assento do piloto.

Paul assentiu, suportando a ideia.

\- De qualquer forma, seja lá o que formos fazer, decidiremos pela manhã.

Apesar de muito ansioso para descobrir a verdade, Matt assentiu e relaxou em seu assento. Paul tinha razão; se preocupar com essas coisas a essas horas da noite não era uma boa ideia, e ele precisava de seu sono de beleza. 

Enquanto ainda voavam no helicóptero de volta para a base, Matt fechou os olhos por um segundo, apoiou-se no ombro de Paul e acabou dormindo com a arma na mão. No meio do sonho, ele apertou seus dedos sobre o gatilho, suave demais para disparar mas perceptível o bastante para ser processado por seu subconsciente. Ele não sonhou com nada.

(...)

Era a segunda noite seguida que Tord acordou às quatro da manhã, dessa vez sem precisar do despertador. Não porque ele estava particularmente ansioso para o que aquele dia o reservava, mas porque ele tinha perdido o sono; e também o humor quando percebeu que tinha dormido de uniforme. Ele revirou os olhos, irritado. Agora teria que tomar um banho demorado para se livrar do cheiro de suor que tinha sobrado do dia anterior; ainda mais trabalho.

Pelo menos Tom não acordou com o som dele saindo da cama. Ele sabia como ele tinha sono leve de vez em quando, especialmente quando algo o chateava; ele não conseguia dormir direito.

Tord passou vinte minutos no chuveiro antes de sair. A água fria não ajudou muito com seu mau-humor, muito menos com seu cansaço, mas pelo menos tirou o suor preso em sua pele, o que já era um começo. Agora ele só tinha que sobreviver o resto do dia.

O norueguês deixou o banheiro com uma toalha enrolada na cintura e água pingando de seus cabelos e se escondeu dentro do armário para buscar uma roupa confortável, além de um uniforme limpo. Dessa vez, ao invés de seu moletom vermelho, ele colocou apenas uma blusa preta por baixo do sobretudo do uniforme. Já passava calor demais com aquele tecido grosso, quem dirá mais uma roupa de frio por baixo.

Ao terminar de se vestir, ao mesmo tempo que seus chifres característicos voltaram a se esticar de sua cabeça, já estando secos, o barulho de lençóis se mexendo veio da cama e Tom abriu os olhos.

\- Acordou de novo? - ele resmungou ao ver Tord de pé e com o uniforme posto.

Um sorriso surgiu nos lábios do norueguês e ele foi para a cama para dar um beijo suave na testa de Tom.

\- Esse é o horário que eu sempre acordo, amor. Tenho coisas importantes de líder pra fazer. - ele disse, beijando-o mais uma vez. - Aliás, assina aqui. - acrescentou ao puxar uma prancheta que estava em sua mesa por sabe-se lá quanto tempo.

\- O que é isso? - Tom perguntou, sentando-se.

\- É pra inscrição pra ser meu guarda-costas. - informou Tord. - É em uma semana.

O sem olhos murmurou em compreensão e pegou uma caneta para assinar o papel na prancheta. Não esperava muito daquela tentativa de se integrar ao exército e à vida profissional de Tord, mas tentar nunca matou ninguém; pelo menos até agora.

Tord sorriu ao tirar a prancheta de suas mãos.

\- Também consertei seu óculos. Estão na mesa. - ele disse e gesticulou com a cabeça para o local indicado. - Você provavelmente vai ter que usar por mais uns seis meses até fazermos a cirurgia. Tente tirar o menos possível. 

Tom deu de ombros e pegou os óculos. Estranho. Ele nem tinha reparado neles quando se sentou para escrever em seu caderno. Se bem que estava escuro, então ele não tinha como saber que seus óculos estavam ali. Ele só escreveu o que quer que viesse a sua mente em uma página aleatória do caderno e o escondeu debaixo do colchão quando acabou. Aquele não era o tipo de coisa que ele se sentia confortável mostrando para Tord; Tom gostava de manter os próprios segredos de vez em quando, o fazia se sentir menos dependente.

Um alarme começou a apitar no celular do norueguês, chamando a atenção do casal e fazendo o dono do celular grunhir.

\- Tenho que ir. - ele disse baixinho e Tom assentiu. - Hoje você vai ficar com a Angela; ela provavelmente vai te treinar em combate corpo a corpo ou sei lá. Pra desestressar do que aconteceu ontem e essas coisas.

Tom assentiu mais uma vez e deu um rápido beijo de despedida em Tord antes de vê-lo deixar o quarto. Depois disso, sem mais o que fazer, ele se levantou da cama, fez sua higiene diária, e foi para a cafeteria tomar café depois de pronto. Ele não esperava nada demais daquele dia, portanto não agiria como se fosse algo demais. Tom era desleixado, especialmente quando seu humor estava uma bosta, e aquele era exatamente esse caso.

Quando Angela o levou para a área de treinamento, demorou mais do que o que deveria ser necessário para Tom começar a se motivar. O lugar era repleto de todo tipo de equipamento, desde sacos de areia para aqueles que treinavam box, quanto tatames para combate corpo a corpo. Até aqueles que não queriam treinar podiam encontrar o que fazer ali; eles tinham uma bela variedade de halteres e equipamentos de musculação para aquecimento, então a falta de preparo não era uma desculpa. Tom simplesmente não queria fazer nada. Ele estava acabado. Encarar o saco de pancada por uma eternidade não o deixaria com vontade de socá-lo.

Ele só queria desaparecer. Poder deitar em algum lugar e simplesmente perder a consciência, sem mais nem menos. Ele não se importava para onde iria ou o que faria, nem mesmo o que estava acontecendo; Tom só queria um segundo de paz.

Uma mão tocou seu ombro de repente, sua aproximação silenciosa o fazendo pular de susto. Edd estava atrás dele, ainda vestindo aquele sobretudo preto por cima do uniforme, por cima do moletom verde, por cima da blusa branca, e o encarou com preocupação, mascarada em sua neutralidade. 

\- Treinando? - ele perguntou ao não receber nenhuma reação de Tom, apenas seus olhos vazios. 

Ele também tinha sido designado para treinar; não esperava encontrar o amigo ali, e ele parecia tão inquieto, mesmo parado, que Edd não resistiu a tentação de se aproximar e descobrir a razão daquele comportamento estranho. Depois do que descobriu no dia anterior, Deus o perdoe se ele deixar as coisas continuarem do jeito que estão.

Tom balançou a cabeça em sim para a pergunta. _Eu deveria estar, pelo menos,_ ele deixou de fora.

\- Se importa se eu me juntar? - Edd ofereceu, tirando o sobretudo e tudo que tinha embaixo e jogando-os em uma pilha perto da parede. 

Tom deu de ombros.

\- Fique à vontade.

O moreno abriu um sorriso e, com um golpe de mão, socou o saco de pancada com toda a força que podia. E o saco voltou direto na sua cara. Ele foi parar quase do outro lado da arena, de costas no chão e o rosto vermelho. Tom murmurou uma risada com a mão na boca e deu um passo para trás quando Edd correu para o saco de pancada, preparando outro soco.

A cena se repetiu mais algumas vezes. Edd socaria o saco, ele voltaria em sua cara e Tom riria na maior cara de pau. Não demorou muito para que o de olhos inexistentes entendesse a realidade da situação; Edd estava tentando fazê-lo se sentir melhor depois do dia anterior. Era fofo da parte dele, mas Tom estava bem só mantendo seus segredos consigo mesmo; deixava ele e Matt fora da área de risco.

Depois de tanto socar e socar, Edd caiu no chão, cansado, e Tom o acompanhou até a parede, onde os dois se sentaram por um minuto para que o mais alto pudesse recuperar o fôlego.

\- Como você tá? - Tom perguntou enquanto o via engolir metade da garrafa de água em questão de segundos.

\- Já estive melhor, com certeza, mas foi bom pra exercitar os músculos. - Edd respondeu e sorriu após limpar a boca com a costa da mão. Sua expressão feliz durou pouco, no entanto, quando ele se virou para Tom e fez a mesma pergunta. - Como _você_ está?

Tom sabia que isso aconteceria uma hora ou outra. Edd é curioso, assim como Matt, além de xereta; se intrometer nos assuntos dos outros era tão parte de sua rotina quanto desenhar. Mas ele não queria falar sobre isso, não agora.

\- Como você acha? - ele decidiu dizer, apoiando a bochecha no próprio ombro para encarar o amigo.

 _Horrível, com certeza._ Tom nunca se sentia de outra forma quando falava daquele jeito, especialmente quando respondia uma pergunta com outra pergunta. 

Edd suspirou. No fundo, talvez ele soubesse que não poderia tirar satisfação alguma do amigo, mas, sendo o teimoso que era, resolveu tentar mesmo assim. Ele não tinha nada a perder, não é; e Tom já se irritava o tempo todo de qualquer maneira.

\- Por que você não me contou que sofre ataques de pânico? 

\- Porque não é da sua conta. - a resposta foi imediata.

\- Tom… 

\- Tá, desculpa. Mas, sério, eu tô bem. - ele insistiu. - Só preciso aprender a me controlar melhor.

Que Tom era reservado Edd já sabia, sempre foi assim, mas aquele era um assunto sério, que afetava tanto a ele quanto todos os outros com quem Tom convivia. Ele precisava saber o que estava acontecendo para saber o melhor jeito de lidar com a situação; sempre foi assim.

\- Você não acha melhor procurar um psicólogo? - ele sugeriu, mas Tom, além de reservado, era teimoso.

\- Não precisa. Eu me viro sem ninguém. - Tom respondeu e puxou as pernas para o peito, envolvendo-as com os braços.

Edd soltou um suspiro cansado e estressado; ele não estava com humor o suficiente para lidar com aquilo agora. Estava tão impactado quanto Tom e Matt, e isso não os dá o direito de passar por cima de tudo daquela forma. Como Paul tinha dito, eles precisam ficar juntos em tempos assim.

\- Olha, se você não tá confortável falando com alguém que não conhece, fala pro Tord; não sei. Eu tô preocupado com você, Tom.

Dessa vez foi Tom quem suspirou. Era justamente por isso que ele não contava nada para Edd. Ele não gostava de se estressar com os problemas dos outros, especialmente com coisas que estavam fora de seu controle; ele se conformava mais rápido que os demais e seguia em frente fazendo aquilo que podia, enquanto Tom era do tipo que remoía tudo que acontecia pelo máximo de tempo possível. Não era justo que ele incomodasse um de seus melhores amigos com seus problemas se ele não tinha como ajudá-lo.

\- Não precisa. Eu tô bem, relaxa. Já tenho quem me ajude a lidar com isso, não precisa ficar se preocupando à toa. - Tom insistiu e se levantou, caminhando para a pilha de halteres no chão e contemplando se devia pegar algum.

Edd o acompanhou com olhos doloridos. Tom não falaria nada, e ele tampouco tinha direito de se meter daquele jeito. Talvez ele só não estivesse pronto para falar ainda; aquela história era recente, afinal. De qualquer forma, Edd não estava se sentindo muito confortável para insistir naquela questão agora. Talvez uma outra hora.

\- Tá bom, então, se você diz… - ele disse ao se levantar e seguiu atrás de Tom, parando bem atrás dele. Respirando fundo, Edd resgatou uma ideia no fundo de sua mente; algo que na verdade ele já vinha pensando há algum tempo. - Me deixa treinar com você regularmente de agora em diante pelo menos. - muito tempo se passou desde que Edd e Tom se conheceram, mas recentemente eles ainda pareciam distantes um do outro, assim como era entre os três em geral. Talvez tenham sido as circunstâncias, ele não sabia, mas as coisas estavam diferentes. Aquela seria uma oportunidade interessante para Edd tentar resgatar aquela conexão que ele tinha com um de seus melhores amigos, além de poder ajudá-lo com seus próprios problemas; que eram muitos. - Eu sei que você tem bastante raiva acumulada, Tom, sobre muitas coisas; me deixa te ajudar a desestressar. Lutar com alguém deve ser mais divertido que bater em um saco de areia. - ele virou-se para o saco de areia que socou tantas vezes anteriormente e atirou nele um raio-laser de seus olhos, destruindo-o no mesmo instante. - Viu? Eles caem muito fácil. 

Tom sorriu com a cena e revirou os olhos. Edd podia ser inconveniente, mas ele também sabia ser estúpido de um jeito divertido, sem malícia. Tom sempre guardava aqueles momentos com carinho.

\- Preciso ver minha agenda certinho, mas posso considerar. - ele deu de ombros. - Acho que seria uma boa ideia; e te ajudaria também, não?

\- Nah, eu não preciso. - gesticulou com as duas mãos. - Eu tô suave. Considere isso o favor de um amigo e um presente de aniversário adiantado.

Huh. Com todo o tumulto dos últimos dias, Tom tinha esquecido que esse dia estava chegando, não que ele se importasse.

\- Não comemoro, mas, obrigado.

Edd sorriu e deu dois tapinhas nas costas de Tom antes de voltar para a pilha de roupas que jogou longe e ajeitá-las da maneira correta. Enquanto ele fazia isso, Tom sorria por suas costas. Edd não tinha muito costume de sair da própria rotina pelos outros sem que tivesse algo por trás; era mais uma questão de comodismo do que ele ser um aproveitador, então quando ele saía daquela zona de conforto, já era um milagre por si só, maior ainda se envolvesse algum tipo de exercício físico, coisa que Edd odiava com todas as forças.

Embora Tom criticasse Edd pela forma como ele simplesmente ignorava as coisas que aconteciam ao redor dele, ele havia de admitir que entendia seu ponto de vista. Edd era despreocupado; não gostava de sofrer por coisas que ele não podia evitar, e às vezes Tom até sentia inveja dessa parte dele, pois ele nunca conseguiria fazer esse tipo de coisa, não com tudo que ele já sofreu, pelo menos. Conversar sobre seus sentimentos era bom, mas às vezes ele precisava de alguém como Edd por perto para não precisar pensar em seus problemas o tempo todo; para aliviar o estresse, mesmo que momentaneamente, e aproveitar o privilégio das coisas que estavam ao seu alcance.

Seja lá por quanto tempo aquilo fosse durar até as vozes voltarem a ecoar em sua cabeça e o momento fosse completamente destruído, Tom podia pelo menos aproveitar ao máximo. Ele só não podia deixar suas expectativas muito elevadas, assim a queda não doeria tanto, mas ele já estava acostumado a fazer isso.

(...)

Pessoas caminhavam de um lado para o outro, mesmo debaixo da escuridão que as grandes janelas de vidro do aeroporto mostravam existir lá fora. Todos tinham um lugar para estar e um lugar para ir, sempre apressadas demais para imaginar para onde o próximo iria. Tantas pessoas juntas, mas ninguém se importando o suficiente para abrir a boca.

Deus, Eduardo devia estar muito depravado de sono para estar pensando nessas coisas uma hora dessas.

Ao lado dele, Mark dormia sobre duas malas coloridas, uma pertencente à cada um deles. Eles estavam esperando a quase quatro horas para que seu voo fosse liberado e eles fossem chamados para o embarque, e a espera já os estava deixando loucos. Todos pareciam passar na frente deles, até de voos que eram _depois_ dos deles e, francamente, isso estava enchendo o saco.

Eduardo encarou Mark de soslaio, o loiro ainda dormindo, e soltou um pesado suspiro. Aquela situação toda ainda parecia surreal, mas era onde estavam agora. Não tinha como voltar atrás.

O latino bocejou e encostou no banco da cadeira. Ele estava prestes a dormir junto ao amigo quando seu celular começou a tocar, despertando-o de seu quase sono. Eduardo quase caiu da cadeira com a tremedeira em seu bolso e quase arremessou o aparelho longe na tentativa desesperada de atender a ligação.

\- Oi. - ele resmungou com o ouvido no celular.

\- _Já embarcaram?_ \- uma voz feminina enlaçada em sotaque soou do outro lado da linha.

 _Fudeu._ \- Eduardo engoliu em seco. Endireitando-se na cadeira, ele puxou a gola da camisa e colocou um sorriso educado em seu rosto, por mais que ninguém fora os outros passageiros pudessem vê-lo.

\- S-senhora! Estamos esperando a chamada.

\- _Excelente. Aguardem novas instruções assim que cumprirem a primeira parte da missão. Não se esqueçam, isso vai ser longo, então tenham certeza de que pegaram tudo que precisam, porque não vamos voltar para buscar nada de vocês._

Eduardo olhou por cima do ombro, para Mark, que continuava a dormir em cima das malas.

\- Pegamos tudo, não há com o que se preocupar. - até onde eles tinham planejado, pelo menos.

A mulher do outro lado murmurou.

\- _Excelente. Essa é a chance de vocês provarem seu valor. E não esqueçam do que está em jogo._

Nisso, Eduardo respirou fundo e abaixou o olhar. Ele já estava cansado de pensar no que estava em jogo. Ao mesmo tempo que o desgastava, o deixava mais determinado em fazer aquela viagem. Ele apertou a alça da mala que tinha em mãos.

\- Não esqueceremos. 

\- _Não nos faça nos arrepender de estarmos confiando em vocês, Eduardo. Não esqueça que vocês podem ser facilmente substituídos, assim como seu amiguinho azul._

Enquanto o latino tinha que escutá-la falando, uma terceira figura, familiar aos dois vizinhos, desceu de cima de Eduardo e parou de ponta cabeça ao seu lado.

\- Ela está falando de mim? - Jon perguntou com uma mão no queixo. Sua voz repentina fez Eduardo pular e soltar um palavrão alto, e todos os que estavam por perto olharam para ele.

\- _Aconteceu algo?_ \- a mulher misteriosa perguntou. Ela parecia ao mesmo tempo preocupada e irritada.

\- Não. Não, está tudo bem. - Eduardo rapidamente explicou-se enquanto fuzilava Jon pelo canto do olho. - Ligamos de volta quando chegarmos na Finlândia. - ele desligou o celular sem esperar uma resposta e, agora podendo se concentrar, virou-se inteiramente para o amigo fantasmagórico e se permitiu ficar bravo com ele. - Jon, o que você tá fazendo aqui?

\- Eu vou com vocês! - o fantasma exclamou, segurando ao seu lado duas malinhas de mão.

Eduardo franziu o cenho e intercalou o olhar entre Jon e as malas. Aquilo só podia ser brincadeira. Com tudo que eles estavam fazendo, o motivo de isso tudo estar acontecendo, Jon ainda tinha a cara de pau de chegar nele assim.

\- Não, você não vai. - ele respondeu simplesmente, forçando-se a se manter calmo e não gritar com Jon na frente dos outros. Já tinha passado a época em que ele faria isso na frente de todo mundo sem nenhum problema, as coisas mudaram. - Precisamos de alguém pra ficar de olho na casa e fazer parecer que tem gente.

Jon franziu o cenho e colocou as mãos na cintura.

\- Ridículo! Os vizinhos não precisaram fazer isso e ninguém suspeitou até agora!

\- Isso é porque pessoas são estúpidas, você não percebeu? - Eduardo gritou, jogando os braços para cima e atraindo a atenção dos outros passageiros mais uma vez. Percebendo o desconforto no olhar de Jon, o latino engoliu em seco e reservou-se alguns segundos para respirar e se acalmar. Ele estava fazendo de novo. - Por favor, Jon, nós só queremos proteger você.

O fantasma pareceu visivelmente cabisbaixo com a última afirmação, além de estar impactado pelos gritos. Entretanto, ele permaneceu firme em seu posicionamento.

\- E como eu vou saber se _vocês_ não precisam de ajuda? Além do mais, eu já tô morto mesmo! - ele exclamou, jogando as mãos para o ar, imitando o amigo. - Por favor, Edu, eu posso ser útil! - Jon continuou a suplicar. - Você não pode confiar em mim só uma vez?

Eduardo se arrependia amargamente de ter aberto a boca para ele. Se ele não tivesse contado sobre suas escapadas, ou tivesse sido mais cuidadoso para não ser visto, eles não estariam naquela situação tão constrangedora.

Mas, por mais que ele quisesse muito gritar, espernear e arrastar Jon de volta para casa, sua forma fantasmagórica e o jeito como ele o olhava tornavam aquilo simplesmente impossível.

\- Você sempre usa esse argumento… - Eduardo suspirou, derrotado. - Tá bom.

Um sorriso enorme surgiu nos lábios de Jon e ele se atirou em Eduardo, envolvendo-o, da forma que conseguia, com seus braços fantasmagóricos.

\- Oba! Obrigado, Edu!

O latino suspirou mais uma vez e abaixou a cabeça, exausto. Não tinha como lidar com ele e Mark. Não importa o quanto ele quisesse parecer rude e pagar de machão, eles sempre davam um jeito de driblá-lo.

Um som ecoou pelos áudios do aeroporto e uma voz masculina começou a falar. Seu embarque foi iniciado.


	14. Estudos mostram que Matts só usam 5% do cérebro

Tom não tinha a menor ideia de onde diabos vinha a luz que iluminava o quarto dele e Tord. Eles não tinham janelas, o braço do norueguês não produzia luz o suficiente para iluminar um ambiente todo e o abajur e luminárias ficavam frequentemente desligadas quando Tom ficava acordado e Tord ainda estava dormindo; e ele ainda assim conseguia enxergar perfeitamente no escuro, sem nem precisar mais da ajuda da lanterna do celular. Talvez seus olhos tenham apenas se acostumado àquela luz ou algo assim. Ele na verdade não se importava.

Durante a semana que se seguiu, cair em rotina não foi tão complicado quanto Tom imaginava que seria. No geral, ele, Matt, Edd e o restante do conselho passavam as tardes treinando tiro ao alvo, combate corpo a corpo ou embarcavam em algum exercício bizarro que Tord inventava. Não tiveram mais nenhuma missão depois daquela, e a única coisa que tinham para fazer eram esses pequenos treinamentos e logo eram dispensados de volta para seus quartos ao acabar. Eles ainda podiam perambular por aí para dar uma refrescada, mas quase todas as salas, com exceção da cantina, eram usadas por outras pessoas no momento em que eles tinham folga, e como o conselho e Tord tinham mais o que fazer além de treinar, passar tempo com eles não era uma opção viável.

Em seu tempo livre, Tom às vezes o passava com Edd e os dois treinavam quando a sala não estava ocupada para alguma aula de defesa pessoal, às vezes se juntavam com Matt para passar o tempo na cafeteria conversando, treinavam todos juntos ou alugavam algum soldado desprevenido que estava passando sem mais o que fazer para atormentar. Fora isso, no entanto, eles mais se isolavam, cada um em seu quarto, fazendo sabe-se lá o que. Tom passava o seu tempo de isolamento escrevendo em seu novo caderno, despejando quaisquer pensamentos que surgissem em sua mente e eventualmente escrevendo alguns versos de música que tocava em Susan depois. Ele só tomava cuidado para não acabar deixando muito óbvio o que estava fazendo quando Tord entrava no quarto. Não era muito que ele já não soubesse sobre si, mas Tom gostava de manter algumas coisas só para si mesmo; pequenos segredos, segredos dele para ele. Sempre que sentia o norueguês se aproximando, ele escondia o caderno debaixo do colchão, onde sabia que ele não encontraria porque Tord não arrumou a própria cama uma vez na vida. 

Não passou tempo o suficiente para que Tom esquecesse a rotina do exército, muito menos a instabilidade que vinha com esta, já que não era todo dia - ou minuto, como foi o tempo de seu treinamento - que eles tinham alguma missão para fazer. Era sempre uma rotina semelhante, mesmo que com exercícios diferentes, mas Tord parecia ir à um nível completamente diferente com seus treinamentos. Um dia eles estavam treinando tiro ao alvo e no outro eles estavam aprendendo a dirigir jipes com os _pés._ Eles testavam robôs de treino que o norueguês criava, brigavam com meio mundo em todo tipo de terreno que Tord pudesse inventar, seguiram pistas de obstáculos _impossíveis_ de passar e muito mais exagerados que o comum, com espinhos, fogo, plataformas de choque e qualquer coisa que se pudesse imaginar. Em suma, treinar na base do Red Army era extremamente cansativo. 

_“É por isso que estamos ganhando a guerra”_ Tom quase podia ouvir Tord falando. Pois se tinha uma coisa que o Red Army tinha que o exército comum não tinha era a maquinaria e invenções bizarras do norueguês e sua equipe de cientistas malucos.

Aquele filho da puta o atormentava com trabalho até em pensamento. Tom entendia a necessidade de seriedade, afinal ele _é_ o líder, mas às vezes chegava a dar nos nervos. Por isso que ele acabou surpreso quando acordou sem a ajuda de um despertador ou com Tord gritando em seu ouvido.

Tom acordou completamente esparramado na cama, com os cabelos em formato de chifres de Tord cutucando seu nariz. Após recobrar os sentidos, o sem olhos gentilmente empurrou Tord para o travesseiro ao seu lado e sentou na cama, soltando um imediato bocejo ao se espreguiçar.

Enquanto se levantava, ele encarou o norueguês por cima do ombro para se certificar de que ele não ia acordar. Tord apenas grunhiu baixinho e se virou para o outro lado da cama, as únicas partes visíveis de si para Tom sendo as costas da cintura para cima e seu cabelo bagunçado. Era estranho que ele acordasse mais cedo que Tord, especialmente quando o contrário era mais frequente. Sendo o _líder da porra toda,_ como ele gostava de falar, era mais esperado dele acordar antes de todos os demais; chega a ser irônico que um preguiçoso como Tom tenha perdido o sono primeiro.

O de olhos inexistentes se pegou encarando Tord por tempo demais antes de finalmente se levantar e ir para o chuveiro tomar um banho. O vapor encheu o banheiro antes que Tom se desse conta, mas as gotas caindo sobre seu corpo nu o distraíam com facilidade desses detalhes. Aquele certamente seria um dia estressante e difícil, então qualquer coisa que pudesse fazer Tom se sentir relaxado era algo bom.

Ele faria o teste para guarda-costas após o aquecimento diário. Tord o disse que aconteceria com vários outros participantes em uma sala, e eles seguirão para outras áreas da base conforme os testes progredirem; algo como uma prova, mas mais enrolado. Tom odiava provas, o lembravam de seus tempos de escola, a época que ele mais detestou em toda sua vida - com alguma exceções depois disso. Seria algo interessante, mas provavelmente mais frustrante que os treinos anteriores. Tom não se dava muito bem com pressão.

Quando seus dedos começaram a ficar enrugados, Tom decidiu desligar o chuveiro e saiu do banheiro com uma toalha enrolada na cintura e água pingando da ponta dos cabelos. Ao passar na frente do espelho, o de olhos inexistente parou por um instante. Ele não tinha parado para se fato se olhar no espelho desde que o treinamento começou. Apesar de não ter sido por muito tempo, certas mudanças em seu corpo já eram mais aparentes. Seus ombros pareciam mais largos, seus braços um tanto mais grossos e seu peito mais cheio. Não estava forte como os soldados de antigos filmes americanos, mas a mudança era considerável quando comparado a seu corpo magricelo antes de sua entrada no exército.

Tom nunca se viu como o tipo atlético. Na verdade ele nunca se viu como nenhum tipo além do fracassado. Se ver como algo diferente, um diferente _bom,_ um estranho aumento em seu ego, o fazia se sentir algo mais que um fracasso de ser humano. Era bom.

Tom soltou um suspiro e caminhou para fora do banheiro para começar a se arrumar. Neste dia em particular, ele não podia se dar ao luxo de desperdiçar tempo. Ele tirou o uniforme do armário, junto com uma blusa cinza com uma carinha e os dizeres “Stay Safe” gravados em preto. A roupa ainda parecia meio estranha nele, mas após algum tempo estando ali ele certamente se acostumaria. Era mais o peso que incomoda do que qualquer outra coisa.

Ao mesmo tempo que Tom acabou de se vestir, seu corpo tensionou e ele quase pulou de susto ao ouvir um grunhido e um súbito movimento na cama. Tord se sentou com uma rapidez tremenda, seus olhos arregalados e frenéticos olhando de um lado para o outro, como se tivesse perdido alguma coisa. Tom tomou uma breve nota do suor que escorria por sua testa, parecendo que ele tinha acabado de voltar de uma corrida.

\- Puta que pariu, que horas são? - o norueguês perguntou, a mão metálica acariciando os cabelos bagunçados, piorando seu estado.

\- Bom dia pra você também, Tord. - Tom disse com entonação de ironia. Se encostou no armário e cruzou os braços enquanto encarava Tord com as pálpebras semicerradas.

O norueguês balançou a cabeça e soltou um longo suspiro. O silêncio caiu por um segundo sobre eles, Tom aguardou pacientemente que Tord tomasse seu tempo para colocar a cabeça no lugar. Eventualmente, o norueguês voltou a se deitar na cama e se virou para o inglês como se tivesse acabado de acordar mais uma vez.

\- Bom dia.

Tom sorriu e se aproximou com pisadas fortes em seu calcanhar.

\- Agora melhorou. - ele se inclinou para baixo e deu um selinho rápido em Tord. - São quatro e quarenta e cinco.

O norueguês se virou na cama, abraçado a um travesseiro, e encarou Tom com um sorriso enquanto ele voltava a perambular pelo quarto para procurar seus olhos.

\- Hoje _você_ acordou cedo. - comentou em voz alta. Tão estranho era aquele fato para Tord quanto para o próprio Tom, pois ele nunca acordava cedo, _nunca._

Tom, no entanto, simplesmente deu de ombros enquanto ajeitava os óculos no rosto.

\- Acordei mais cedo e não queria voltar a dormir. Além do que o exame é em algumas horas, não é? Tenho que me arrumar ou vou perder a hora.

Tord mordeu delicadamente o lábio inferior com um sorriso. É hoje o exame para escolher seu novo guarda-costas, a pessoa que o acompanharia nas reuniões chatas, compromissos diplomáticos, visitações e qualquer coisa que envolvesse o contato com civis, o que no geral era bem chato. Mas se Tom conseguisse o papel, talvez aqueles compromissos que enchiam seu saco se tornariam mais interessantes. Ou pelo menos ele conseguiria uma foda depois; já é muito melhor. E, conhecendo seu namorado desde que tinham cinco anos, ele não precisava se preocupar com o risco de morte que ser seu guarda-costas trazia. Todos eles já morreram pelo menos uma vez na vida; ele, Tom, Edd, Matt, às vezes mais de uma vez - seria como ir em mais uma de suas aventuras. Todos eles milagrosamente sobreviveriam. Provavelmente.

O norueguês limpou a garganta e se sentou à beira da cama para começar a se arrumar.

\- Sabe, eu não esperava que você quisesse ser meu guarda-costas. Você sempre foi mais do tipo que só quer seguir a vida do jeito mais tranquilo possível. Algum motivo específico pra essa mudança brusca de rotina?

 _Por que qualquer um vira guarda-costas, seu idiota?_ Ele quase disse. Para alguém que comanda um exército, Tord era bem estúpido quando ele acordava.

Tom só deu de ombros.

\- Sei lá. Talvez eu só queira mudar um pouco minha rotina de treinamento, ela fica bem chata quando vocês todos têm compromisso.

E Tord era culpado disso, justamente porque ficava procrastinando e não cuidava da própria papelada. Acaba sobrando para todos os seis.

O que significa que é culpa dele que Tom esteja querendo emoção ao ponto de tentar ficar junto da pessoa que literalmente fundou aquele exército. Meio estranho se parar para pensar, Tord achava que Edd seria o mais provável a fazer isso, mas ele não estava em posição de julgar os outros.

Contudo, isso não o impediu de caminhar até Tom e o abraçar por trás, um gesto de reconforto.

\- Tom, você sabe que não precisa ficar com medo por mim, não é? Eu sei me virar, com ou sem guarda-costas.

Um sorriso pequeno surgiu nos lábios do de olhos inexistentes e ele colocou uma mão sobre a orgânica do norueguês.

\- Eu sei. É que eu quero descobrir os seus segredos sombrios. - brincou, virando a cabeça e beijando Tord na bochecha.

O norueguês riu e afagou o rosto no ombro de Tom.

\- Meus segredos sombrios?

\- Líderes têm segredos, não? Vai ser muito mais fácil descobrir ficando grudado com você.

Ele definitivamente tinha um ponto. Tord já perdeu a conta de quantos espiões pretensiosos quiseram passar tempo com ele para descobrir os segredos do exército. Sempre que ele recebia algum requerimento de cadetes recém chegados que queriam um cargo mais alto, _sem nem se passar um mês direito,_ ele imediatamente se preparava para atirar e/ou apagar a memória do sujeito. A maioria dos espiões não era nem um pouco sutil e podiam ser facilmente pegos pelos detectores de mentiras. Às vezes nem precisava, eles desistem sozinhos e perdiam as memórias na saída.

Um sorriso travesso se formou em seus lábios.

\- Espero que consiga me aguentar. Não quero acabar provocando o monstrinho dentro da sua cabeça. - ele cutucou a têmpora de Tom com o indicador mecânico.

Tom revirou os olhos com um sorriso no rosto. Se tinha alguém que sabia como tirá-lo do sério, era seu namorado. Eles foram inimigos por _anos,_ pelo amor de Deus! Tord sabia todos os pontos precisos em que podia cutucá-lo para absolutamente _arruinar_ seu dia. Nem o próprio Tom sabia como eles ainda estavam de pé como um casal.

\- Eu não te daria essa honra, Commie. Esse bicho não sai daqui a não ser em dois jeitos: morto ou com a revelação de um segredo super secreto.

\- E você quer _voluntariamente_ descobrir os meus segredos super secretos. - Tord estreitou os olhos. - Está querendo me dizer alguma coisa, Tom?

Em favor de continuar com a sanidade intacta e o bicho calado, Tom ignorou as implicâncias daquele comentário e se recusou a dar corda ao assunto. Eles já tentaram estudar e até controlar o monstro uma vez e não deu certo. Tom não estava prestes a dar trela para um plano que não só não os levaria à lugar algum como também colocava em risco milhares de pessoas, apenas em prol de sua própria sanidade. Tom era apenas _uma_ pessoa, eles seguiriam em frente caso o pior acontecesse. Até lá, nada de tocar no assunto, independentemente do quão tentado ele esteja a se agarrar na oportunidade de ser normal uma vez na vida.

\- Não tô querendo dizer nada. Só que, se por segredos super secretos você quer dizer o fato de que você quer usar seu exército como uma forma de ganhar a confiança da população e usar do controle das massas para subir à um cargo político alto e dominar o mundo através da diplomacia, então melhor baixar as expectativas. Eu já sei faz tempo.

Tord murmurou, compreensivo. Que Tom já sabia não era uma notícia bombástica; ele reagiu com muita normalidade na conversa de semana passada para quem nunca tocou naquele assunto antes. Os sinais estavam todos ali. Ele só espera que Tom não pense menos dele por conta desse plano.

\- O que foi que dedurou?

\- Eu diria que foi entre você pensando na tomada dos Estados Unidos e você _literalmente cantando_ sobre querer tudo. Seus segredos não têm graça, Tord.

O norueguês franziu o cenho e estalou a língua no céu da boca, mas sem absolutamente nenhuma malícia, apenas ironia. _Merda! Eu tinha planejado tudo tão bem!_

\- Fica esperto, Commie. Se você inventar de fazer uma ditadura mundial, eu mesmo vou te destronar. Se você começar a distribuir Smirnoff diet por aí eu te arrebento. - Tom ameaçou, beijando a têmpora do namorado uma última vez antes de se afastar do abraço.

Tord riu e acariciou a região por um tempo.

\- Não tenho nem dúvida disso. Você ia ser o primeiro a chutar minha cara se eu fizesse merda.

Tom sempre espera a primeira oportunidade para humilhar Tord na frente de todos os seus amigos, faz parte de sua rivalidade e Tord também nunca hesitou em revidar. Eles só eram assim. O norueguês apenas esperava que ele não ficasse tão desapontado quando Edd chegasse lá primeiro.

O de olhos inexistentes se deitou novamente na cama com os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça enquanto Tord terminava de se arrumar. Comparado com algum tempo atrás, ele estava muito mais relaxado. Estranhamente, brigar e discutir com Tord o tranquilizava. Ele gostava disso, sua pequena rivalidade. Eles enchem o saco um do outro, se cutucam, riem da cara um do outro quando o outro se machuca e comemoram as vitórias pessoais com um dedo na fuça do outro. Se estiverem com raiva, eles arrumam um jeito de descontar no outro, seja gritando ou caindo no soco.

Pode parecer estranho se comparado aos casais de revista e seriados de televisão, mas nenhum dos dois se importava. Os dois gostavam de lutar e os dois gostavam de gritar, e, ao fim do dia, se algo ruim acontecesse a um deles, o outro não hesitaria em voar na garganta de quem teve a _ousadia_ de mexer com seu parceiro.

Quando Edd tentou convencê-los a parar de brigar e agir mais como um _casal de verdade,_ Tom e Tord se entreolharam, _com a mesma expressão,_ e ergueram o dedo médio de ambas as mãos para Edd ao mesmo tempo. Pois se tinha algo que ambos odiavam com todas as forças era ter Edd se metendo em seus problemas - o que nem era o caso, pois _não havia nenhum problema._

Tom e Tord não estavam nem perto de ser um casal de novelas, mas nenhum deles dava a mínima. Eles estavam felizes daquele jeito, balanceando o bom e o mal. Eles só eram assim. E se funciona, que direito os outros têm para julgá-los?

Parando para pensar, ele e Tord deveriam treinar mais vezes, especialmente agora que Tom poderia ser seu futuro guarda-costas. A desculpa eles já tinham, só precisavam cair na porrada.

Tord voltou a se aproximar e deu uma leve cutucada na bochecha de Tom para chamar sua atenção.

\- Vamos descer para o café? - ele estendeu a mão e sorriu.

Tom sorriu e assentiu, tomando a mão robótica na sua e deixando o norueguês guiá-lo pela base, mão em mão.

As luzes dos corredores ainda estavam apagadas, a única fonte de luz sendo uma claridade fraca, simulando o breve momento antes do nascer do sol, vindo das lâmpadas. Segundo o que Tord o contou uma vez, elas eram lâmpadas de intensidade regulável; durante esses períodos da manhã, elas ficavam em um tom mais fraco para só depois acenderem por completo; era bom para economizar e manter a discrição para os soldados que acordavam mais cedo para trabalhar - afinal ninguém gosta de luzes fortes na cara logo depois de acordar.

Tom até que gostava dessa atmosfera mais calma que a base tinha durante a manhã. Só ele e mais um punhado de pessoas acordam a essa hora, com exceção dos cientistas, o que significava que eles tinham a base inteira para eles e pelo menos duas horas para relaxar só entre eles, já que a maioria dos soldados acordava às seis da manhã. Sendo a base um lugar lotado, quanto menos gente tinha em um cômodo, mais fácil é organizar os próprios pensamentos e mais relaxado fica o clima entre os que estão acordados. Em meio a tanta coisa acontecendo ao mesmo tempo, são esses pequenos momentos que Tom mais tem valorizado em seus dias na base.

Surpreendentemente, Tom e Tord foram os primeiros a chegar na cafeteria, nem mesmo as garotas estavam presentes. Não passaria muito tempo assim, mas melhor aproveitar o tempo sozinhos enquanto podiam.

Tom foi para uma das mesas para guardar lugar enquanto Tord se aproximava do balcão para fazer os pedidos. Ele foi atendido por um rapaz bem mais novo que ele, com um sorriso simpático no rosto. “Wren” estava escrito no crachá de identificação.

\- Bom dia, senhor.

\- Bom dia. - Tord retribuiu o sorriso. - O que temos hoje?

\- Sanduíche natural. Sem patê de peixe para os veganos. Acha que os cadetes vão gostar?

\- Vão amar. Você é um dos melhores cozinheiros. - o líder aumentou o sorriso ao pegar dois dos sanduíches da bandeja e voltar para a mesa. - Ah, trás dois sucos de laranja também, por favor.

Tord foi se sentar na mesa que Tom escolheu e aos dois só restou esperar o restante do pessoal chegar para começar o dia. Fora o treino diário, o norueguês presumia que não teria muito o que fazer além da papelada e supervisionar a escolha de seu novo guarda-costas. Edd e Matt tinham treino com o conselho e o restante que não fosse auxiliar nessa questão só faria um check-up na base em geral. Nada muito emocionante para se fazer hoje.

Os dois acabaram de comer quando Paul e Patryck entraram, e em questão de minutos, todos já estavam sentados na mesa para tomar café e repassar todas as tarefas que tinham que efetuar no dia. Não era uma reunião demorada, na verdade nem era uma reunião, apenas um costume que eles adquiriram involuntariamente com o passar dos dias.

Tudo se tornou rapidamente uma rotina. Acordar cedo ainda era um saco, algo com o que eles nunca se acostumariam, mas estar ali, junto com aquelas pessoas, sem mais ninguém por perto para incomodar, era muito confortante, como um grupo de estudos - só que sem a parte dos estudos. Eles não entendiam quase nada do que eles falavam, mas era interessante poder ouvir de qualquer maneira. Parecia até que eles faziam parte do conselho.

Na maior parte do tempo, o grupo de cinco - seis se contar com Tord - falava sobre reuniões, perfis de novos recrutas, problemas técnicos nas máquinas de operação e computadores, encrencas com os cadetes, relatórios de outras bases espalhadas pelo mundo e semelhantes, e só confirmava o que todos já sabiam: administração é uma merda. Com tanta coisa para fazer, era mais do que compreensível a razão de Tord precisar de tanta gente junto a ele.

O conselho era quase como uma equipe pessoal que Tord carregava consigo para cuidar dos assuntos mais sérios da base, além de toda a parte burocrática, política e administrativa dela. O conselho aparentemente só entra em prática quando precisam mesmo de ajuda ou a base está sofrendo um ataque direto. Seus serviços não eram para qualquer coisa - o que era estranho considerando que Paul e Patryck mal sabiam pilotar um avião sem derrubá-lo ou batê-lo em alguma coisa. Só não eram uma brigada pessoal do Red Leader porque eles também agiam de forma independente, sem precisar de um comando direto dele, além de não manterem tanta proximidade geral com ele durante o dia quanto uma equipe pessoal manteria.

Mas era estranho pensar que, depois de tanto tempo conhecendo Tord, ele também conseguiu se aproximar de tanta gente a ponto de confiar mais neles para cuidar de seus assuntos mais particulares do que seus amigos - não que eles fossem conseguir caso fossem de fato designados à posição. Tord nunca foi muito comunicativo; sempre ficou mais na dele e evitava conversas o máximo que podia, e de repente ele se tornou o popular do rolê. Era estranho, mas nada com o que eles não pudessem se acostumar. Mas era estranho, como se ele os tivesse _trocado_ de alguma forma.

Bom, no fim é tudo uma questão de se acostumar. As coisas tinham mudado, como sempre mudam, e para eles não seria diferente. Adaptar e seguir em frente.

Enquanto Patryck terminava de organizar algumas pilhas de papel para ele, Tord notou um detalhe interessante em um de seus companheiros na mesa.

\- Edd, você não devia estar de uniforme?

O dito cujo, que estava usando o moletom de sempre e um sobretudo por cima, parou de comer por um instante e se virou para Tord.

\- Nah, eu gostei de como o sobretudo fica em mim, e o uniforme é muito apertado.

O norueguês soltou um suspiro e apertou o nariz com dois dedos.

\- Vestuários diferenciados são para os soldados com missões de infiltração ou em território civil, Edd. Você precisa de uma autorização pra sair se vestindo do jeito que quiser, ou vão achar que você é um turista. Cada um aqui tem sua função e os uniformes mostram justamente isso.

\- Achei que fosse pra propaganda gratuita.

\- Também, mas o principal objetivo é identificação. Os médicos e veterinários usam jalecos, os cozinheiros usam avental, os atendentes e recepcionistas usam roupa social e os soldados usam uniforme. Os únicos que podem usar roupas casuais são os psicólogos, pois ajuda na questão de proximidade com o paciente, os deixa mais à vontade. Você não pode mudar de uniforme sem motivo nenhum, senão todo mundo aqui teria mudado.

\- E que tal: “Eu não gosto do uniforme”? - Edd disse em tom sarcástico e com um sorriso no rosto enquanto formava um arco-íris por cima da cabeça com as mãos.

\- Se vira. É o que tem pra hoje. Se você quiser mudar o uniforme, encontre uma razão decente.

Estava aí algo que Edd não gostava sobre exércitos: regras demais para coisas ridiculamente estúpidas. Ele entendia a razão para essa regra existir, especialmente para um exército tão grande e sujeito a espiões quanto o de Tord, mas não quer dizer que ele não podia achar isso tudo um saco. Ele precisava de um motivo para usar uma _roupa diferente,_ o quão patético era isso?

Matt e Tom se entreolharam, desconfortáveis com aquela situação, mas não disseram nada enquanto a coisa continuava se desenrolando. Já estava até demorando para Edd achar algum motivo para entrar em conflito com Tord, especialmente agora que era ele a figura de autoridade do lugar ao invés do inglês. Edd não era muito chegado na ideia de ser substituído como o líder do grupo.

\- Eu não posso só colocar a plaquinha de identificação em cima já que esse é o problema?

\- Temos uma política pra mudar de uniforme e você realmente precisa de uma razão, Edd. Se eu autorizar você, tenho que autorizar todo mundo.

\- Ele tá certo. - disse Laura com os braços cruzados. - Para de achar que você tem que ter privilégio só porque conhece o Red Leader a mais tempo. Vocês _gringos_ já tem as coisas muito fácil; isso aqui não é a Disneylândia, é o exército. Cala a boca e troca de roupa de uma vez.

O moreno revirou os olhos e afundou o queixo nos próprios braços. De novo aquela mulher e aquela palavra esquisita. E Edd nem poderia usar sua roupa chique para treinar. Aquele não era seu dia mesmo.

O olhar do norueguês intercalou entre a brasileira e Edd, um tanto apreensivo, e então voltou-se ao restante da mesa, que deu de ombros, também sem saber o que fazer.

Quando uma ideia surgiu em sua cabeça.

\- Olha, que tal fazermos um acordo? Valendo para todos vocês. - Tord propôs, deslizando o olhar por seus amigos de longa data. - Assim que vocês acabarem seu treinamento no conselho, eu libero a opção de vestuário para todos vocês. Podem escolher tudo o que quiserem usar desde que tenha um mínimo de decência.

\- Mas você não acabou de dizer que precisamos de um bom motivo pra não precisar de identificação? - perguntou Matt.

Tord deu de ombros.

\- Eu estava pensando em promover vocês para um nível mais alto de qualquer jeito; níveis mais altos vêm com certos privilégios.

Nisso, os três se encararam.

\- Você vai promover a gente? - Edd arqueou a sobrancelha.

\- Se vocês não fuderem tudo e mostrarem um bom desenvolvimento, sim. Vocês já tem a base de um exército que outros soldados não têm, só falta colocarem para bom uso. Se puderem me mostrar que merecem um cargo maior, eu promovo vocês e estarão livres do treinamento do conselho. Então, o que acha? Parece bom?

Edd ponderou por um segundo. Um aumento no cargo significava mais relevância e mais missões interessantes ao invés de só treinar o dia todo todo dia. Era mais responsabilidade também, mas ele que lide com isso depois, ele só queria usar uma roupa que combinasse com ele.

\- Pra qual cargo vamos se ganharmos a promoção? - ele perguntou.

\- O Tom basicamente vira meu braço direito se passar no teste de hoje. Pra vocês dois, depende. Dependendo de como vocês se mostrarem no campo de combate, podem ser promovidos a general, coronel, capitão, major, essa ladainha toda. Tudo depende de vocês.

Os olhares pairaram sobre Tom por meio segundo e depois voltaram para Tord. Ninguém disse nada ainda, remoendo a proposta em suas mentes. O de olhos inexistentes deu de ombros assim como Matt, que não se importava muito com suas roupas desde que ele pudesse continuar exibindo seu rosto lindo para o deleite de todos. A decisão final coube a Edd fazer.

\- Ok, me parece bom.

Tord sorriu, aliviado. O conflito enfim diminuiria e eles poderiam terminar de comer em paz.

\- _Puxa saco._ \- Paul disse entre tosses, e um canto da mesa riu. O norueguês, com sua paz quebrada, o fuzilou com os olhos, mas Paul apenas sorriu e deu de ombros. - O que? Eu não disse nada.

Bella levou uma mão à boca para conter a risada e recebeu uma cotovelada de Angela. “Fica quieta”, ela dizia, sem maldade, apenas medo de levarem bronca do norueguês. Mas Paul não tinha dito nenhuma mentira, é aí que estava a graça. Tord provavelmente era o maior paga pau que todos naquela mesa já conheceram a vida toda. Ele podia dizer que não, mas todos ali sabiam a verdade. Seu favoritismo era mais do que evidente, mas eles não se importavam muito. Contanto que não colocasse a guerra em cheque, tudo estava bem; eles estavam ali justamente para puxar a orelha dele afinal de contas.

Tord abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas ao fazê-lo um alarme começou a disparar em sua prótese, semelhante a um despertador. Ele murmurou e revirou os olhos de leve.

\- Tenho que ir. - ele desligou o alarme e levantou da mesa. - Vejo vocês depois.

Tord se despediu da mesa, deu um beijo na bochecha de Tom e saiu de cena, correndo para fora da cantina, provavelmente atrasado para algum compromisso.

Aos poucos, os soldados restantes começaram a coletar suas coisas e jogar as embalagens no lixo para também começarem para seus respectivos serviços do dia.

A avaliação para guarda-costas só seria mais tarde, então Tom ainda tinha algum tempo para treinar caso quisesse. Ele acompanhou Matt e Edd pelos corredores até o andar onde fariam os exercícios do dia logo após Edd trocar de roupa e colocar o uniforme. Para sua surpresa, o lugar onde eles treinariam era o campo externo. Não tinha ninguém lá ainda, talvez por algum compromisso mais urgente, então os três tiveram algum tempo para sentar na grama seca e jogar conversa fora.

\- Por que essa implicância toda com o uniforme, Edd? - perguntou Matt logo ao se sentarem.

O moreno deu de ombros e guardou as mãos dentro do bolso.

\- Não sei, eu só sinto falta do meu moletom. Me lembra de casa.

Matt ergueu as sobrancelhas.

\- Oh, você só está com saudades de casa.

\- Acho que pode-se dizer que sim, afinal nós _fomos_ trazidos pra cá a força. Além do que, uma promoçãozinha nunca matou ninguém, né? - ele riu.

 _Saudades de casa._ Isso explicava muita coisa na verdade. Nenhum deles tinha mais noção de quanto tempo passaram treinando no exército, mas definitivamente foi mais do que quando participaram do exército britânico. Era apenas natural que sentissem falta de seu estilo de vida cotidiano. Enquanto ainda fossem tratados como recrutas e recebessem o treinamento básico e intermediário, não poderiam sair em aventuras, ter acesso a informações mais interessantes sobre o Red Army, usar as armas mais sofisticadas ou qualquer outra coisa do tipo. As coisas podiam se tornar entediantes com muito mais rapidez e a rotina não deixava as coisas fáceis de se acostumar.

Era estranho pensar que eles estavam se acostumando com a rotina de treinamento quando isso saía tanto do padrão ao qual eles estavam acostumados. Suas aventuras geralmente ocorriam uma vez a cada semana ou pelo menos umas duas vezes por mês, não era uma rotina lá muito agitada, e agora que tudo mudou completamente, ao ponto de eles fazerem exercícios _todo santo dia,_ o mínimo razoável seria que eles demorassem para se acostumar, que ficasse cansativo ou que eles resmungassem duzentas vezes por dia, mas isso não acontecia. A parte dos resmungos talvez, mas o restante não. E eles que pensavam que seu sedentarismo profundo seria um fator de atraso. Em menos tempo do que poderão perceber, Edd já terá se livrado da pancinha da qual tanto reclamava.

Apesar da rotina, eles sentiam falta do tempo em que ficavam mofando de tédio sem saber o que iria acontecer. No exército, eles sabiam as possibilidades, ainda que um tanto vagas, agora em casa isso não acontecia. Eles nunca sabiam o que esperar. E por mais que não fossem todos dentre eles que gostassem de certas aventuras, era divertido não saber o que poderia acontecer, eles sempre acabavam aproveitando a situação de um jeito ou outro. Esse era um dos poucos pontos negativos que o Red Army oferecia.

Ao mesmo tempo, era também confortável ter uma base sobre o que iria acontecer. Tom já teve o suficiente de aleatoriedade em sua vida para o resto da eternidade. O quanto mais confortável e sem preocupações ele possa ficar, melhor. E é claro que ele estava em um exército, onde não tinha nada disso, mas isso vencia ser atacado por um robô gigante a qualquer momento do dia.

Angela se aproximou dos meninos com passos pesados e apressados enquanto carregava uma prancheta repleta de papéis em suas mãos. No momento em que os meninos a viram, Tom se levantou e começou a se afastar, visto que não era sua tarefa estar ali e ele precisava se preparar para o exame de seleção.

Ele não tinha ideia de como aquele exame seria, mas estava prestes a descobrir.

Ele ouviu vagamente Angela mandando Edd e Matt tirarem a bunda do chão e começarem os alongamentos, até o ponto que se afastou tanto deles que não conseguia ouvir mais nada. Ao entrar mais uma vez nos corredores da base, as coisas já estavam bem mais movimentadas do que quando acordou. Uniformes iguais para todos os lados, mas pessoas de tamanhos, cores e formas diferentes, cada uma indo para um destino diferente para cumprir uma função diferente.

Havia uma satisfação estranha na organização daquele exército. Eram como pequenas formiguinhas seguindo ordens de seus superiores para cumprir uma função em prol do todo, _criaturas com utilidade,_ que não existiam apenas para se alimentar dos esforços dos outros e de fato contribuem para algo maior. Tord fez um trabalho muito bom com a organização e seleção daqueles que entraram para sua causa, Tom tinha que admitir. 

Seguindo as instruções que recebeu, desceu até o terceiro nível superior, para uma das salas vazias. Várias pessoas já estavam esperando por lá, especialmente porque logo faltariam apenas cinco minutos para começar os exames. 

A sala era larga e espaçosa, com lugar mais que o suficiente para todos os participantes. Tom tomou nota de duas janelas compridas de vidro, uma de cada lateral da sala, próximas ao teto - que era exageradamente alto, aliás - de onde presumidamente eles seriam observados e avaliados criticamente. Chegava a ser um tanto ameaçador e o lembrava de sua escola mais do que deveria, mas era um teste então é óbvio que ele ficaria com essa impressão. Tom não tinha que passar por uma prova desde que largou a faculdade, estava completamente enferrujado. 

Ele estava começando a se arrepender de ter se inscrito quando Tord entrou pela porta acompanhado de outros soldados de nível superior ao de todos que estavam ali. Se Tom quisesse ir embora, agora não era a hora.

Sem dizer uma única palavra, e dirigindo a ele apenas um olhar, Tord e os demais passaram por eles enquanto os soldados mais baixos os cumprimentavam com a saudação formal do Red Army, com reverência e tudo. Uma porta secreta ao canto da sala se abriu e eles subiram pela escada atrás dela e desapareceram da vista dos demais soldados.

A entrada voltou a abrir e Laura passou por lá com uma pilha de papéis em mãos e uma cara feia. Ela passou os olhos rapidamente pelos candidatos, sem parecer prestar muito atenção em nenhum deles e estalou a língua no céu da boca.

\- Vamos acabar logo com isso… - ela murmurou baixinho para si mesma, mas acabou saindo alto o bastante para alguns candidatos escutarem. Ela puxou um papel em meio aos demais e leu em voz alta: - Nesta sala temos muitos candidatos promissores para ser o novo guarda-costas do Red Leader, mas vocês precisam entender que esse é um trabalho muito sério, não é uma brincadeira nem nada semelhante, então, se não se sentirem aptos para continuar, podem desistir a hora que quiserem e voltar para suas rotinas normais. - ela virou a página. - Seguiremos com uma série de testes que vocês deverão cumprir para avançar ao próximo nível. São testes de agilidade, conhecimento, raciocínio e atenção, então espero que tenham dormido bem na noite passada.

Passos do meio da multidão de pessoas ecoaram pela sala, e todos acompanharam com os olhos um candidato sair da sala sem dizer nada.

Laura arqueou a sobrancelha e rapidamente engoliu a frustração.

\- Oh. Acho que nem todos nós dormimos bem hoje. Se mais ninguém for sair, podemos começar; lembrando que podem sair a hora que quiserem, sem precisar se preocupar com julgamento. Ninguém os está forçando a ficar aqui.

Eles esperaram alguns momentos e o silêncio pairou dentre os candidatos. Ninguém se mexeu para ir a lugar nenhum, muitos até estavam segurando a respiração. Laura encarou a janela direita por um segundo e, sem mais nenhuma inconveniência, limpou a garganta e deu continuidade à introdução da prova.

\- O primeiro teste é de conhecimento. Vocês farão uma greve prova mostrando seus conhecimentos gerais sobre o exército, estratégias de combate, comunicação e seu papel como indivíduo nisso tudo, além de um questionário pessoal onde vocês vão falar sobre vocês e sobre as razões porque acham que merecem o cargo de guarda-costas de alguém tão importante como o Red Leader. 

Ela começou a distribuir os papéis e canetas entre os candidatos e o cu de Tom se fechou de um jeito que até ele mesmo ficou espantado. Ele era uma absoluta merda em estratégia de deslocamento, como exércitos funcionavam em grande escala e conhecimento em geral. Ele seria eliminado no primeiro minuto do teste! O arrependimento de não ter seguido o cara que desistiu bateu de um jeito tão forte que Tom temeu perder o equilíbrio por um segundo. Tinha como ficar pior?

**_“Agora todos vão saber o quão verdadeiramente inútil você é.”_ **

Ah, você só pode estar de _motherfucking_ sacanagem!

\- Vocês têm meia hora para terminar tudo. Comecem!

Desesperado, Tom apertou o botão da caneta e praticamente se jogou no chão para começar a escrever. Chutou todas as perguntas de geografia, respondeu o que pôde sobre o exército e foi direto para as de autorreflexão, as quais julgava serem bem mais relevantes do que as de conhecimento geral. Ele ia proteger o Tord, pelo amor de Deus, por que ele tinha que saber as vias ferroviárias da França?! 

Fora essas pequenas dificuldades, o restante do teste foi particularmente fácil. Só precisou dizer suas razões para querer aquela posição e porquê eles deveriam aceitá-lo.

 _“Eu tenho experiência passada na guerra, lutei junto do T- Red Leader”_ , ele corrigiu, _“tenho facilidade em encontrar ameaças, reflexos rápidos, sobrevivi a um tiro direto de míssil e já quase acabei morrendo para salvar o Red Leader no passado, mais de uma vez.”_

\- Me parece bom. - Tom sussurrou para si mesmo, orgulhoso do próprio texto. - Coloquei meus pontos positivos e conexão pessoal com o Tord, o que me dá vantagem sobre quem colocar que só quer uma posição alta. Não está ruim, na verdade!

**_“Será que não está?”_ **

\- Ah, vai tomar no seu cu! - Tom exclamou, atraindo todos os olhos para si.

\- Thomas, o teste tem que ser completado em silêncio. Se for fazer barulho, saia da sala.

\- Desculpe, senhora. - ele abaixou a cabeça e voltou a escrever em seu papel. Merda, por causa daquele bostinha ele quase perdeu sua chance! E seu texto estava verdadeiramente bom! Precisava manter mais controle sobre aquele monstro tagarela. Se apenas ele tivesse sua amada Smirnoff com ele… 

Quando ele terminou o teste, sendo um dos últimos, levantou do chão e o entregou à Laura, que os juntou à pilha que tinha em mãos. Uma vez que todos terminaram, levou escada acima, onde Tord e seus generais estavam reunidos para avaliar os resultados dos candidatos.

\- Já podemos eliminar uns três. - uma mulher de aparência mais velha se pronunciou ao passar o olhar sobre os papéis. - “Cargo superior” foi o que responderam nas motivações. - ela deu seu veredito final e passou os papéis ao Red Leader.

\- Não tem nada de errado com se querer prestígio como motivação para algo importante. - outro general rebateu.

\- Sim, mas temos candidatos muito mais competentes aqui. - disse Tord ao folhear as páginas soltas. - Esse tipo geralmente é o de lealdade questionável. Na primeira oportunidade, fogem como filhotes assustados. Eu não preciso de covardes no meu exército.

Os generais permaneceram em silêncio enquanto ele passava a caneta por cima dos papéis, escrevendo um X sobre os rejeitados e dando visto nos aprovados. Sua satisfação foi muito mais prazerosa do que antecipou ao dar visto na folha de Tom. O homem sem olhos nunca foi muito bom com matérias muito detalhistas, certamente ficaria surpreso por ter passado direto. Ele passou os papéis de volta ao terminar e Laura desceu as escadas para distribuir as notas para os alunos.

Quando Tom recebeu a sua, soltou um suspiro aliviado. Ele passou por pouco acima da média. nas questões de conhecimento e ganhou uma carinha feliz ao lado das respostas pessoais. Aparentemente a comitiva gostou do que leu.

Assim que as notas foram entregues à todos, Laura pediu para que os que receberam um X na folha se retirassem da sala, pois foram reprovados no teste. Foi quando Tom percebeu que eles teriam apenas uma chance de conseguir a vaga. Quem falhasse em qualquer uma das provas, seria eliminado imediatamente. Ele até compreendia, considerando que não podiam abrir espaço naquela posição para o azar tomar a dianteira. Um movimento falho e adeus, Red Leader. Mas isso não o impedia de ficar nervoso, pois, como já foi dito, Tom odiava se sentir como se estivesse de volta na escola.

Os participantes restantes foram guiados para fora da sala, para outro canto da base. Dessa vez, eles tiveram que subir, e foram pegando turnos no elevador e nas escadas de emergência para chegarem mais rápido ao térreo, mas não foram seguidos pelo Red Leader nem por nenhum dos outros superiores que subiram junto com ele. Do lado de fora, foram levados para a entrada de um labirinto, com quatro passagens diferentes, cada uma para um lado. Laura organizou os participantes restantes em justamente quatro fileiras e se colocou à frente deles, andando de um lado para o outro com as mãos nas costas.

\- Para o próximo exercício, vocês deverão percorrer o labirinto e acertar os alvos em movimento para progredir e chegar até o final. Cada um deles vai mostrar uma imagem diferente. Seu trabalho é atirar no inimigo e evitar os alvos com membros do Red Army assim como o próprio Red Leader. Conforme vão avançando no labirinto, vai ficando mais difícil. Vão começar a aparecer civis. Usem seu julgamento e olhar crítico para distinguir quem deve ser eliminado e quem deve ser poupado. Atirar no Red Leader garante eliminação imediata enquanto atirar em civis e outros soldados do Red Army será encaminhado para análise e diminuirá suas chances de conseguir o cargo. Lembrando que o Red Leader e os demais generais estão assistindo tudo do segundo andar, então eles têm uma vista perfeita para tudo que vocês estão fazendo. Cuidado para onde atirarem. Perguntas? Não? Ótimo. Venham até mim, peguem suas armas e podem começar a correr.

Um a um, os soldados foram caminhando pela fila e dispararam pelos caminhos imediatamente após adquirirem suas armas e munições. O som de tiros foi imediato, ecoando por toda a arena e até em outros níveis do interior da base. As paredes eram espessas demais para os participantes poderem ver uns aos outros, o que adicionava ainda mais pressão, pois não tinham como saber onde seus rivais temporários estavam.

Não estava nas intenções de Tom se importar de todo jeito, precisava se concentrar na tarefa e não se deixar levar por comparações entre ele e os demais participantes. Enquanto ele não atirasse no alvo errado, tudo estaria certo. Que bom que ele tinha muita experiência matando zumbis em sua vida.

A cada curva que ele era obrigado a virar, mais se sentia perdido no meio daquele labirinto de metal. Não sabia se estava seguindo em frente, para trás, se já estava preso de vez e na verdade passaram três horas e ninguém veio buscá-lo daquele lugar e ele ficaria o resto de sua vida lá, alimentando-se das placas de madeira que apareceriam à sua frente. Tom estava começando a ficar nervoso com aquela demora. As placas continuavam aparecendo, e ele tinha que apenas passar por cima das que não precisava atirar e garantir a munição para as necessárias para avançar, mas elas não garantiam a ele para onde ele estava indo. Além de acertar os alvos certos, ele precisava encontrar seu caminho por aqueles caminhos confusos, como se estivesse escapando de algum edifício que ele não conhecia. Como poderia escoltar alguém junto a ele se ele não conseguia nem encontrar seu próprio caminho sozinho?

Apesar de que Laura nunca tinha dito que eles não podiam espiar por cima dos muros. Melhor do que ficar preso ali para sempre.

Tom resolveu arriscar e arrastou os pés para subir no muro. Surpreendentemente, ele não foi o único a fazer isso; todos pareciam estar espiando. Ao menos ele não seria eliminado sozinho se aquilo fosse proibido.

_Seguindo para a direita e depois reto até o fim. Eu consigo._

Tom desceu e acelerou o passo na direção que repassou em sua cabeça. Contanto que não se perdesse novamente no caminho, tudo daria certo. Ele posicionou a arma em suas mãos e seguiu em frente.

Enquanto isso, no segundo andar, os generais murmuravam sobre as demonstrações de todos os soldados em geral, mas Tord não conseguia tirar seus olhos de Tom.

Ele não tinha errado nenhum tiro até agora, e com os reflexos rápidos que estava demonstrando, isso o dava uma boa vantagem sobre os outros competidores. Naquele exercício, pouco importava se o participante estava a frente do resto, pois o labirinto foi configurado especialmente para eliminar aqueles que atirassem nos alvos errados automaticamente; uma das ideias mais práticas que um dos encarregados do Red Leader já teve. Enquanto Tom não atirasse nele, tudo estaria certo - e aquela frase soava muito feia para ser dita em voz alta. Ele só precisava encontrar seu caminho de volta para a saída e passaria sem mais problemas.

Talvez Tord tenha prestado atenção em Tom por tempo demais, pois após dez minutos sem dizer nada, um de seus tenentes comentou em voz alta, baixo o suficiente para achar que Tord não ia ouvi-lo:

\- Eu acho que o Red Leader já tem o favorito dele.

Mas ele ouviu alto e claro, e não gostou nem um pouco da provocação, por mais que fosse verdade.

\- Cala a boca, Trent. Eu só estou assistindo os soldados e analisando suas habilidades. - Tord disse e empinou o nariz, fingindo que não escutou mais nada.

\- Se você chama _babar_ de assistir, então está certo, senhor. - o homem continuou a provocá-lo, e Tord teve que se conter ao máximo para não acertá-lo com um dardo tranquilizante. Será que ele não podia só admirar seu namorado avançando no campo em paz?

Para satisfazer o grupo de reclamões, Tord resolveu entreter algum outro soldado em seu progresso enquanto Tom não chegava na próxima leva de tiros. Ironicamente, ele virou a cabeça bem a tempo de ver uma garota se assustar com uma placa - uma placa _dele_ \- e atirar sem hesitação.

\- Oof. Bem no olho. - algum dos demais brincou baixinho.

\- Eu não preciso de mais um olho perdido, obrigado. - Tord disse mais para ele mesmo do que para qualquer outra pessoa ali. Imediatamente, ele teclou alguma coisa em um compartimento de seu braço e lá embaixo a garota foi escoltada para fora, eliminada do exame. E é por isso que Tord preferia observar Tom ao invés de qualquer um dos outros. Não precisava ver um mico deles.

O norueguês soltou ar pela boca e, decidindo que foda-se a opinião dos demais, voltou a observar Tom correndo pelo labirinto, agora muito mais perto da saída do que antes.

É óbvio que Tord tinha favoritismo por seu namorado. Ele sabia das dificuldades que ele tinha com se mostrar daquela forma, ficou até surpreso que ele se voluntários para fazer o exame, o mínimo que ele podia fazer como namorado e como amigo era torcer por ele. Tanto que ele não tentou conter o sorriso orgulhoso em seus lábios quando ele passou na prova. Ele só queria que Tom pudesse encontrar seu lugar no exército, porque ele tinha muito mais potencial do que se dava o crédito.

Quando a prova acabou, os aprovados foram levados para dentro e os reprovados voltaram para seus quartos para tirar o restante do dia de folga. Eles voltaram para a sala onde fizeram a primeira prova e, antes de poderem se organizar e receber as instruções, ocorreu uma leve mudança de planos. Laura tinha um compromisso pessoal, então o próprio Red Leader teria que conduzir os últimos testes. Era só mais um, dois se sobrasse mais de um participante, então não era nada com que ele se importasse muito, mas seus soldados certamente se espantaram ao vê-lo se colocando à frente de todos na sala para organizá-los. O medo e o nervosismo entre eles era real e Tord teve que se segurar muito para não dar risada.

\- O próximo exame é simples. - Tord levantou a voz, calando de imediato as conversas paralelas entre os soldados. - No meio de vocês tem um espião. Vocês precisam descobrir quem ele é antes que o tempo se esgote. Quando o tempo acabar, quer dizer que, em uma missão real, o tempo que vocês teriam para localizar e neutralizar a ameaça acabou e supõe-se que vocês atiraram e o neutralizaram. Se acha que sabe quem é, escreva o nome escrito no crachá da pessoa em um papel, assine seu nome e coloque nessa urna. Assim que o tempo acabar, os papéis serão analisados e os resultados divulgados. Se acertarem, quer dizer que, na missão teórica, vocês neutralizaram o inimigo. Se errarem, quer dizer que erraram o alvo e eu fui morto, o que desclassifica vocês da competição.

A reação foi imediata, os participantes começaram a se entreolhar com desconfiança, sussurrando para si mesmos e entre eles, já ansiosos para descobrir quem era o dito cujo e passar de vez no teste.

A tensão era quase palpável no ar, os candidatos se encaravam com as sobrancelhas franzidas e os nervos à flor da pele. Era provável que poucos ali se conheciam, especialmente a essa altura do campeonato, nenhum dos candidatos presentes pegaria leve com os outros naquela prova tendo chegado tão longe. Uma boa parte dos soldados tinha perfis semelhantes, determinação era um traço comum entre eles, especialmente os que almejam cargos altos e de grande responsabilidade, eles não se deixariam ser passados para trás por um bando de desconhecidos.

Tom inadvertidamente deu um passo para trás, sentindo que a garota que estava ao seu lado talvez o estivesse encarando um pouco _intensamente demais._ Ele não gostava daquela pressão toda, fazia sua cabeça doer e seu coração acelerar sem ele nem ter feito nada. Não havia boas vibrações ali de nenhum dos soldados ao seu redor, era quase como se Tom estivesse preso em uma caixa e não pudesse respirar. Ele ainda mantinha o controle sobre si mesmo, mas tantos olhares feios ao mesmo tempo era muito mais ameaçador do que parecia à primeira vista. Todos os seus sentidos diziam para ele sair dali, algo daria errado, e as vozes em sua cabeça começaram a entrar em overdrive, falando todas ao mesmo tempo ao ponto de começarem a se atropelar umas sobre as outras e tentar se superar em volume. 

\- Podem começar. - a voz de Tord ecoou pelas paredes, não se passando nem um segundo para as pessoas começarem a voar umas em cima das outras.

Tirando os reflexos rápidos de sabe-se lá aonde, Tom deu um jeito de desviar da soldada que se jogou em cima dele e correu pelo meio dos demais até conseguir escapar daquele bolo. Ele quase foi arrastado de volta pelos pés duas vezes, mas um simples sacrifício o ajudou a escapar. Seus sapatos preferidos nunca seriam esquecidos.

Tendo escapado da bagunça que estava aquilo ali, Tom tomou um segundo para recuperar seu fôlego e ajeitar sua roupa para depois se aproximar de Tord, que estava parado próximo à porta e distante de toda a porradaria e sangue que virou aquela prova.

\- O que você está fazendo, Tom? - perguntou o norueguês ao se aproximar.

O de olhos inexistentes recuperou rapidamente o fôlego antes de falar:

\- Não disseram que tem um espião aqui e que ele está de olho em você? O melhor jeito de saber quem é é manter proximidade e observar os que estão ao seu redor e parecerem suspeitos.

Tord ergueu as sobrancelhas. Esperto. E também a resposta correta. Não tinha como um guarda-costas proteger alguém se não andasse o tempo todo com essa pessoa, abria brechas demais, e Tom tirou a conclusão perfeita.

Os dois calaram-se e continuaram a observar a briga, aguardando que mais alguém percebesse a charada. Em algum momento, Tom estreitou os olhos ao perceber uma figura suspeita no fundo da sala. Agora que não tinham mais tantos participantes, era fácil reconhecer alguém dentre os participantes, e aquele cara não era um deles. Nenhum papel ou instrução além do que Tord disse foi dado à eles antes de começar a prova. Parando para pensar, não tinha como ninguém dentre os candidatos saber se ele era o espião ou não, e agora tinha um cara aleatório andando no meio deles enquanto todos caíam na porrada uns com os outros? Parecia conveniente demais.

Tord percebeu as engrenagens girando na cabeça de Tom, seu dedo cutucando o lábio inferior e os olhos ainda estreitos um claro sinal de concentração, e sorriu com o canto dos lábios.

\- Já sabe quem é? - perguntou, cutucando o braço de Tom de leve com o cotovelo.

Tom hesitou por um segundo, focando seu olhar no homem que se esgueirava por trás dos que brigava, e então assentiu.

\- O cara com cicatriz na sobrancelha, no fundo da sala. Ele não tava junto com a gente durante todo o exame. Meio suspeito, né?

\- Parabéns, você me salvou. - Tord sorriu e voltou o olhar para o grupo que ainda caía na porrada como se nada acontecesse.

Tom sorriu, estranhamente satisfeito; era bom se sentir reconhecido de vez em quando, já que a imagem que tinha de si mesmo não era lá das mais positivas. Ele tomava aquilo como uma conquista: finalmente tinha uma prova que ele conseguiu terminar, e ele nem precisou colar!

Agora que ele tinha passado, o silêncio voltou e Tom teve tempo de ponderar as palavras que Tord o disse mais cedo na mesa de café da manhã.

\- O que você quis dizer hoje mais cedo quando disse que eu viro basicamente seu braço direito? Esse teste era pra guarda-costas.

 _Ah, ele lembrou._ \- pensou o norueguês.

\- Bom, a proposta que eu fiz pra eles não é diferente da que eu faria para você, Tom. Depois que seu treinamento estiver completo, eu gostaria que você, junto com o Edd e o Matt, fizesse parte de um escalão mais alto.

\- Você diz como _comandar um esquadrão?_

\- Algo assim. - Tord deu de ombros. - Ou talvez cuidar da parte administrativa, missões mais urgentes, coisas desse tipo. Já que você provavelmente me acompanhará para todos os lados daqui em diante, é lógico que você participará de reuniões importantes e terá o conhecimento maior que soldados de níveis mais baixos que o meu. Te condecorar com um título superior será apenas lógico e te dará o que fazer nos momentos em que seus serviços não serão necessários. Porém, como é o caso de Edd e Matt, tudo depende de seu desenvolvimento físico, pois preciso que você tenha o conhecimento tanto mental quanto físico para um cargo tão alto quanto meu braço direito, e você tem que querer, é claro. Não darei à você um cargo que não queira.

Tom agradecia muito por isso, mas, Deus do céu, como Tord conseguia olhar pra ele e ter essa ideia? Ser o comandante de um esquadrão era uma _grande responsabilidade._ Seria Tom a coordenar sua própria tropa no campo de batalha, mostrar as melhores estratégias e garantir que todos soubessem o que fazer quando avistar o inimigo. E, na verdade, não era nem isso que Tord esperava dele! Segundo suas palavras, ele queria que promovê-lo a seu _braço direito,_ ainda mais importante que um comandante! Mesmo que ele já tivesse experiência e treinasse com o próprio Red Leader, Tom não tinha condições de fazer isso! Ele não sabia uma vírgula sobre administração ou como comandar um exército e nem um caralho do que vem depois!

Como ele faria isso sendo o guarda-costas de Tord e sem saber de absolutamente nada, ele não sabia, mas não seria ele a questionar as decisões do homem que construiu um exército em menos de quatro anos. O que estava ao alcance de suas mãos é que ele melhorasse suas habilidades para conseguir fazer seu trabalho com louvor e um mínimo de decência.

O tempo se esgotou e Tom foi o único a acertar a resposta. Não era um resultado inesperado, apesar de Tord ter uma pequena impressão de que Tom também cairia na enganação e cairia na porrada com os demais. Os rejeitados foram levados para fora da sala e deixaram os demais sozinhos para supostamente tratar da formalidade do acordo com Tom, que foi o único vencedor.

\- Eu acho que isso é palhaçada.

Mas não era isso que ia acontecer.

\- Perdão? - Tord se virou para a voz com veneno na sua. 

Um rapaz de cabelos pretos espetados se aproximou do norueguês a passos duros, com uma expressão bem séria em seu rosto.

\- Perdão pela minha franqueza e grosseria, Red Leader, mas é muito estranho que justamente o cara em quem você ficou de olho durante todos os exames tenha recebido o cargo no final. - protestou o rapaz, cujo crachá se lia “William”. Ele devia ser um dos tenentes de Tord, se a intuição de Tom dizia alguma coisa sobre isso.

\- Tava de olho em mim, é? - provocou Tom, sem conseguir se conter, mas foi ignorado pelo norueguês.

\- Está insinuando que eu manipulei os resultados? - os punhos de Tord se cerraram e o braço mecânico chegou a ranger de tanta força que ele usou. Ele odiava ser questionado, especialmente de forma tão afrontosa como a que aquele homem fez. Por mais que ele dissesse que não e agisse de forma contrária, Tord era egoísta demais para aceitar uma crítica ou um questionamento sem se sentir nem que seja um pouco irritado.

\- Com todo o respeito, Red Leader, eu simplesmente achei suspeito. 

Inspirando fundo pelo nariz, Tord tentou desesperadamente não perder o controle de sua raiva. Precisava se concentrar e lembrar que um bom líder não perde a paciência daquela forma. Não foi uma ofensa grave. Está tudo bem.

\- Ok então. - ele sorriu e se virou para Tom. - Thomas, derruba ele.

Tom levou um segundo para processar a ordem e piscou mais de uma vez para entender se tinha ouvido tudo direito.

\- Oi?

\- Você e o general William aqui. - Tord insistiu. - Se ele te derrubar, eu fico sem guarda-costas por mais um tempo. Se você derrubar ele, eles tem que calar a boca e me deixar fazer meu trabalho em paz.

Tom se virou para o general - e não tenente - a sua frente. Ele o encarava com os músculos rígidos e frios, o que fez Tom inevitavelmente se sentir um anão perto dele. O homem claramente tinha mais experiência do que ele e sabia melhor as técnicas de combate; Tom não tinha a menor chance contra ele!

\- Tord, você tá louco? Ele é um general e eu sou só um cadete! Não era nem pra eu estar num nível tão alto assim!

Enquanto o general pareceu concordar, Tord se mostrou de opinião completamente contrária. Ele sorriu para ele aquele sorriso falso e persuasivo que sempre dava quando queria alguma coisa e se inclinou em sua direção, tocando-lhe o ombro como se conversasse em um ambiente casual com um amigo de longa data.

\- Relaxa, Tom, eu confio em você. Sei que consegue derrubar ele bem mais fácil do que pensa. A Natalie me contou do seu progresso nas aulas dela e como você derrubou aquele veterano. Esse é só o próximo nível de dificuldade do jogo. Confie em mim e confie em você mesmo, só precisa manter o controle e tudo vai dar certo. Você nem vai ver a luta acontecer.

 **_“Literalmente.”_ **

O estômago de Tom gelou. A voz do monstro soava fria em seu ouvido, como se ele estivesse ao seu lado, e raspava em seu tímpano como uma faca. Ele não gostava nem um pouco da forma como aquele bicho conseguia mudar de incômodo para _aterrorizante_ em questão de segundos. Em um segundo, ele era apenas uma voz ecoando em sua cabeça, apenas buscando irritá-lo e fazê-lo perder o controle, e no outro sua voz soava mais grave, mais intensa, e Tom quase conseguia ver sua aparência à sua frente; a carreira enorme de dentes afiados banhados em vermelho sangue, os olhos fundos que eram _exatamente iguais aos seus_ e suas mãos com garras se esticando em sua direção para agarrá-lo e quebrá-lo de um milhão de jeitos possíveis. E ele falava com tanta certeza, tanto veneno em sua voz, como se Tom estivesse caminhando diretamente para sua armadilha.

Ele mordeu a língua para não encolher os ombros. Eles não estavam sozinhos, outras pessoas poderiam ouvir apesar de estarem mais longe, e ele não podia correr esse risco.

\- _Eu não acho que é uma boa ideia, Tord._ \- ele disse baixinho e desviou o olhar para o chão, esperando conver seus pensamentos da forma correta. Ele podia quase ver o monstro sorrindo e o chamando de patético. Tom o odiava com todas as forças.

Tord encarou Tom, confuso, por dois segundos antes de a ficha cair. Era mais uma das famigeradas interrupções daquele verme desprezível, pra variar. Se algum dia os dois se encontrassem pessoalmente, nem que em sonho, Tord teria a certeza de se livrar daquele treco insuportável com suas próprias mãos.

\- Oh… Entendo. Então nesse caso acho que não posso te obrigar. - o norueguês deu de ombros e colocou uma mão na bochecha de Tom. - Me espera lá fora pra você poder respirar, ok?

O de olhos inexistentes assentiu, ainda abalado, e caminhou para fora da sala. A reação dos demais foi imediata; eles o encararam com confusão, esperando uma resposta definitiva para o porquê de ele estar indo embora. Antes que eles voltassem a comentar, Tord se aproximou e atraiu a atenção dos demais soldados.

\- General, houve uma mudança de planos. - disse ele naquele tom alto e pomposo de quando se dirigia aos cadetes, e todos imediatamente reconheceram a persuasão em sua voz. - Thomas não está em condições de entrar em conflito direto agora, então infelizmente teremos que cancelar a “prova”. - ele deu seu melhor e mais convincente sorriso, do tipo que fazia todos fazerem tudo por ele, e se a reação dos demais indicava alguma coisa, estava funcionando.

William, o cara que começou com a implicância com Tom, suspirou e se aproximou de Tord com a cabeça levemente abaixada.

\- Líder, eu não duvido de sua veracidade, confio perfeitamente em seu julgamento, mas não quer dizer que os outros soldados confiam. Você sabe o que eles falam de você, _sobre suas promessas não cumpridas._ Se eu fosse você, não daria para eles mais motivo para questionar sua autoridade.

O sorriso de Tord quase quebrou com aquele argumento, por muito pouco. Infelizmente, ele tinha que reconhecer que ele estava certo, por mais que o frustrasse. Ele falhou em trazer para sua base o monstro _e_ o robô gigante. Sua reputação não estava muito melhor do que a dos políticos corruptos que ele via todos os dias na televisão quando era mais jovem. Ele não podia continuar pisando na bola e esperando escapar livre de tudo, ou acabaria perdendo combatentes valiosos e colocaria toda a sua missão em risco. As pessoas não se lembrariam de nada, mas sua batalha continuaria, com menos pessoas e menos chance de vitória. Os últimos anos teriam sido para nada.

\- Ora, não se preocupe, William, vai ficar tudo bem. - ele manteve o tom otimista ao responder, disfarçando com perfeição o soco que levou no queixo. - Eu vou resolver esse problema antes que você perceba. Relaxe esses músculos e deixe que eu cuide de tudo, ok?

\- Espero que sim, líder. Seria uma pena perdermos soldados por meros rumores e fofocas. Nós confiamos que você tem tudo sob controle, mas está na hora de começar a provar; não só para os cadetes, mas para nós também.

Tord assentiu com o sorriso em seu rosto e observou o homem deixar a sala junto aos demais tenentes e generais. Eles não comentaram sobre a situação com Tom, o que deixou para Tord a impressão de que tudo estava resolvido. Como líder, é esperado dele que tome as melhores decisões para a própria proteção e administração das bases, assim como manter seus soldados em linha e disciplinados. Não era um trabalho fácil na maioria das vezes, mas parte de ser um líder é saber como reagir rápido a situações inesperadas; aquela era apenas mais uma delas.

O norueguês saiu da sala e encontrou Tom o esperando do lado de fora. Ele tinha os braços cruzados e a cabeça baixa, como se estivesse dormindo. Olhando por aquele ângulo, ele parecia bem cansado. 

Ao se aproximar, Tom demorou para perceber sua presença, aparentemente preso nos próprios pensamentos. Tord deu uma pisada mais forte de propósito enquanto caminhava para chamar sua atenção, e ele finalmente ergueu a cabeça.

\- Como foi? Eles aceitaram numa boa? 

Tord assentiu.

\- O cargo é seu por quanto tempo quiser, Tom. Só vamos precisar fazer uma última coisinha antes que você possa ser oficialmente registrado. - ele gesticulou com a mão para o corredor, para onde deveriam seguir.

\- Tudo bem. - Tom deu de ombros e seguiu ao lado dele. Em algum momento, ele voltou a abaixar a cabeça e as mãos em suas costas brincavam uma com a outra discretamente. - Não deu nenhum problema mesmo?

O norueguês negou com a cabeça, sem conseguir conter um sorriso em seu rosto com a preocupação do namorado. Ele colocou a mão sobre o ombro de Tom:

\- Não se preocupe com isso, Tom. Tenho tudo sob controle.

Tom estreitou os olhos, desconfiado, mas não disse nada e continuou andando. A esse ponto, ele não tinha outra escolha senão confiar nele, por mais que soubesse que Tord tinha todos os motivos para Tom duvidar - e muito - que ele _não tinha as coisas sob controle._ Mas Tom era apenas um soldado, então o que ele sabia de política?

Chegando à sala de Tord, Tom ficou levemente surpreso ao encontrar Paul esperando lá dentro, segurando um tipo de fichário em mãos. Ele mantinha as costas eretas e o corpo parado, mas Tom percebeu algumas gotas de suor escorrendo por sua testa. Seja lá o que ele estivesse planejando, não seria Tom a se intrometer para descobrir.

O francês pareceu feliz em vê-lo, quase desfez a postura ao colocar os olhos dele. Sinceramente, Tom não via muita necessidade de Tord ter um guarda-costas já que ele era imortal, mas, a julgar pelos olhares que deram a ele, devia significar muita coisa sim.

Tord sorriu e o guiou para dentro da sala, em frente à sua mesa e onde Paul se posicionou entre eles.

\- Meus parabéns por ter passado no teste, Tom. - disse ele. - Agora você só precisa fazer o juramento de lealdade ao Red Leader e o emprego é oficialmente seu.

Tom assentiu e percebeu a mão de Tord ser colocada em seu ombro como um aconchego enquanto ele parava à sua frente. Ele tinha um sorriso orgulhoso em seu rosto ao olhar para ele, ao mesmo tempo que carinhoso e repleto de afeto, de uma forma muito mais próxima e pessoal do que a relação líder-soldado. Tom teve que lutar para não estremecer enquanto ambos se posicionavam como Paul indicava.

\- Ajoelha. Mão direita em punho cruzada no peito e mão esquerda nas costas. - Tom acatou as ordens e se colocou em posição de juramento. Daquela posição, mais parecia que ele ia pagar um boquete para Tord do que jurar lealdade à ele, mas, ele não sabia, vai que era a mesma coisa. - Eu vou dizer o juramento em voz alta e, assim que eu terminar, você deve repeti-lo em voz alta e, quando acabar, você tomará a mão direita do Red Leader e dará apenas um suave beijo na costa.

As bochechas de Tom ganharam uma vermelhidão de constrangimento e seus olhos voltaram-se para o norueguês, que continuava a sorrir para ele como se nada estivesse errado.

\- Pra que tudo isso? - ele perguntou já suando frio.

\- O juramento é para garantir seu comprometimento com o trabalho. O beijo é um gesto simbólico do seu comprometimento tanto com o Red Leader quanto com o Red Army.

Estranhamente, aquilo parecia mais com algo que Tord teria visto em um de seus cartoons bizarros do que com um juramento de verdade, do tipo que faziam nos filmes.

\- Você, Thomas Thompson, jura solenemente dedicar-se de corpo e alma, vinte e quatro horas por dia, ao Red Leader, pondo em risco sua saúde, segurança, integridade, até mesmo sua própria vida para garantir a dele?

Ok, esquece. Parando para pensar melhor, aquilo se parecia mais com uma _jura de casamento._

Tord percebeu o reconhecimento nos olhos de Tom e precisou se segurar para não virar o olhar ou dar risada. Que se parecia com um casamento ele já sabia, foi justamente por isso que fez o juramento ser assim; era bem divertido de imaginar em sua cabeça, ele só não contava que o próximo a beijar sua mão seria Tom.

O homem sem olhos inspirou fundo para afastar a vergonha e, aos poucos, conseguiu formar a frase com coerência em sua boca:

\- Eu, Thomas Thompson, juro solenemente dedicar-me de corpo e alma, vinte e quatro horas por dia, ao Red Leader, pondo em risco minha saúde, segurança, integridade, até mesmo minha própria vida para garantir a dele.

Tord quase pulou de ansiedade, mas conseguiu se controlar no último segundo; afinal, seria falta de profissionalismo que um líder deixasse suas emoções interferirem e ficarem tão transparentes em seu trabalho.

Para a última parte do juramento, Tom tinha que apenas beijar a mão de Tord para selar seu acordo e ser oficializado como guarda-costas do Red Leader. O norueguês estava prestes a erguer a mão para que Tom pudesse beijá-la quando ele foi mais rápido, e beijou a mão esquerda. 

Paul não pareceu perceber, mas Tord arregalou os olhos ao sentir os lábios de Tom tocarem as costas de sua mão. Sua mão orgânica. Seus dedos retraíram-se por um segundo em um espanto mas logo relaxaram ao toque de Tom. Ele estava estranhamente mais lisonjeado pelo fato de ele pegar a outra mão.

Tom se levantou do chão, ainda com a mão de Tord na sua, e se virou para Paul, aguardando que ele dissesse alguma coisa.

\- O juramento está feito. Seu comprometimento agora com o Red Leader é oficial. Melhor se preparar pro tormento, Tom.

\- Eu já tenho lidado a quase cinco anos. - provocou ele e apertou a mão do norueguês com mais força, o qual deu risada alto e apertou de volta.

Paul não precisou de muito tempo para raciocinar que aqueles dois gostariam de ficar sozinhos por um momento. A forma como eles se olhavam, sequer percebendo que ele estava presente, era quase inspiradora, e por isso mesmo ele precisava ir embora.

\- Opa, tenho que correr. Vou deixar vocês dois em paz. - ele disse em voz baixa e saiu correndo da sala antes que eles percebessem.

Tom e Tord se entreolharam por um segundo após a porta se fechar e caíram na risada. Não era um cenário com que não estavam acostumados e era sempre engraçado. Muita vezes, ficavam se encarando com olhares _íntimos demais para um lugar público_ apenas para deixar Edd e Matt desconfortáveis com eles. Tord não tinha pensado que provocar seus soldados seria tão divertido. Tom devia ter se alistado antes.

O de olhos inexistentes puxou Tord pela mão e depositou um beijo em seus lábios. O norueguês levou suas mãos para o pescoço de Tom e entrelaçou os dedos aos seus cabelos, trazendo-o para mais perto e aprofundando o beijo. O leve som de seus lábios se separando soou ao se afastarem e Tord sorriu com o canto da boca.

\- Você realmente quer me matar, não quer? - ele sussurrou para Tom, contendo-se para não dar risada.

O de olhos inexistentes murmurou por um segundo e então sorriu.

\- Talvez um pouco.

Tord revirou os olhos sorrindo e selou os lábios com os de Tom em um beijo rápido, que logo se tornou um mais longo e mais intenso. Tom inclinou Tord para trás, prendendo-o em seus braços. Ele apartou seus lábios com a língua e explorou seu interior com esta. Os toques deixavam os pelos de ambos em pé e os prendiam naquela dança rítmica e viciante da qual já tinham pleno conhecimento dos passos. 

De algum jeito, parecia que havia semanas que eles não faziam isso, estando tão ocupados com o trabalho e não tendo muito tempo para passar juntos. 

Tord cedeu ao contato e deixou que a língua de Tom guiasse a dele naquele beijo ao que seus dedos bagunçavam os cabelos espetados do menor. Seus lábios se moviam em sincronia e respirar passou totalmente esquecido em meio àquelas sensações viciantes nas quais se perdiam tão facilmente. Suas mãos desceram para seus ombros e agarraram-se ali, os dedos lentamente trilhando a nuca de Tom no ponto que Tord sabia que o tentava mais do que deveria. 

Ele não demorou muito em perceber, especialmente acompanhado dos leves movimentos que Tord fazia com a perna, esfregando-a na dele com movimentos leves, como se quisesse subir o joelho até sua virilha mas não fosse o longe o bastante. Aquele norueguês filho da puta realmente adora atormentá-lo, puta merda.

\- Transar com o _Red Leader_ é antiético? - Tom perguntou ao pararem o beijo.

Tord deu risada e deu um selinho rápido em seu namorado. Seus rostos continuaram próximos ao separarem os lábios, e o norueguês curvou os lábios em um sorriso, seus dentes visíveis apenas o suficiente para Tom observar o pequeno vão entre seus dentes; era estranhamente charmoso.

\- Seria se não fosse _eu_ quem faz as regras.

Antes que pudesse responder o comentário carregado de provocação, Tom foi puxado por Tord pela gola do uniforme e seus lábios foram selados com os dele com força. O sem olhos imediatamente cedeu, subindo suas mãos pelos braços de Tord e encaixando as palmas em suas bochechas. O rosto do norueguês pendeu para o lado, dando à Tom acesso melhor para inserir a língua em sua boca, e em questão de apenas alguns passos o de olhos inexistentes debruçava-se sobre Tord em sua mesa.

Os pelos de Tord se arrepiaram desde sua perna até os cabelos da nuca. Não faz tanto tempo que fizeram sexo pela última vez, mas seu corpo sentia como se tivesse virado virgem de novo. Suas mãos agarraram-se aos ombros de Tom quando ele o pegou pelas coxas para sentá-lo na mesa. Ele derrubou todos os papéis dali de cima com um golpe de mão, e Tord nem se importou de avisá-lo que ele iria limpar tudo aquilo depois, estava concentrado demais naquelas mãos que percorriam suas costas e apertavam sua bunda sem o menor pudor.

As mãos de Tom puxaram o corpo de Tord para mais perto de si, suas virilhas chocando-se e permitindo o sem olhos de sentir a ereção que se formava nas calças de Tord. Ele quase sorriu durante os beijos com ter conseguido deixar o norueguês excitado com tão pouco, mas sua cabeça estava encoberta demais para ele pensar nessas coisas. 

Afastaram os lábios um do outro e Tom distribuiu pequenos beijos molhados pela bochecha de Tord até sua orelha, onde mordiscou o lóbulo com dentadas apenas fortes o bastante para provocar gemidos dos lábios de Tord.

Os braços do norueguês apertaram ao redor dos ombros de Tom e ele estava cada vez mais perto de se perder, se é que já não estava completamente entregue àqueles toques. Tom conhecia seu corpo melhor do que qualquer outra pessoa com quem Tord dormiu em toda a sua vida, ele não conseguia evitar de se viciar naquelas unhas que provocavam sua pele com trilhas sensíveis, o hálito chocando-se com seu pescoço e arrepiando todos os pelos de seu corpo, muito menos aos movimentos suaves que sua cintura fazia de vez em quando, bem em cima de seu pênis, excitando-o mais do que Tord já estava.

\- Tranca. - Tord deixou escapar em um sussurro, audível o suficiente para seus sistemas entenderem e responderem com um sonoro: _"P_ _orta da sala trancada.”_

Tom afastou o rosto do pescoço de Tord e olhou ao redor, procurando quem havia dito aquilo, só para ter seu olhar trazido de volta direto para o norueguês. Tord pegou seu queixo entre os dedos e o puxou para baixo, onde seus rostos quase se tocavam.

\- Isso vai nos dar algum tempo sozinhos. - ele sussurrou e no mesmo segundo voltou a puxar o rosto de Tom para si, enterrando suas mãos nos fios de cabelo levemente mais escuros que os seus e pressionando seus lábios no dele, de volta para aquela sensação quente e enlouquecedora.

As mãos de Tom voltaram a percorrer as laterais de Tord sem demora, desabotoando alguns botões de seu uniforme no meio do caminho. 

De repente, tudo que Edd falou parecia ter sentido agora. Aquele uniforme era um saco para tirar e Tom não conseguiu desabotoar todos os botões do norueguês sem precisar se afastar dele e quebrar a tensão maravilhosa que crescia em seus músculos. O sem olhos ficou com vontade de rasgar o tecido de uma vez e foder Tord por cima dos trapos mesmo, pois já estava ficando sem paciência.

Finalmente conseguiu se livrar das roupas de Tord e jogou tudo no chão junto às pilhas de papel. Enquanto o norueguês estava quase totalmente despido, com exceção de uma blusa preta que ele usava por baixo de tudo, Tom só tirou o cinto e se livrou de tudo que cobria sua parte de baixo antes de atacar Tord novamente. 

Dessa vez, foi diretamente para seu pescoço e não fez questão de disfarçar a proximidade de seus corpos. Deixou suas cinturas, e consequentemente as intimidades, colidirem e movimentou sua própria com movimentos sutis, mas que tiravam o fôlego de Tord da mesma maneira.

O norueguês prendeu as mãos em suas costas, tomando extremo cuidado para não acabar escorregando da mesa, e apertou as pernas ao redor de Tom justamente para sentir melhor seu pau se esfregando contra o dele.

\- Gaveta… - ele murmurou e deu um puxão no cabelo de Tom para dar-lhe o sinal.

Sem afastar os lábios da pele pálida de Tord, inclusive até subiu por seu pescoço até sua orelha para morder o lóbulo, a mão de Tom navegou pela mesa até encontrar a gaveta e, com a dificuldade de ter um braço curto, pegou o tubo de lubrificante.

\- Você deixa lubrificante guardado no seu escritório? - perguntou quando foi recuperar o fôlego.

Sorrindo mais uma vez aquele sorriso de dentes separados, Tord piscou.

\- Um líder tem que sempre estar preparado.

Tom ignorou o comentário e as implicâncias e voltou a atenção para o tubo, abrindo e espremendo uma quantidade generosa do líquido em sua mão. Lentamente desceu a mão até a virilha do norueguês e, sem dar qualquer atenção ao pau duro, pressionou o primeiro dedo em seu ânus e aguardou que ele o deixasse entrar. No meio-tempo, voltou a pressionar os lábios contra os dele em um beijo profundo e molhado, sua língua deslizando sobre a carne inchada e invadindo sua boca para entrelaçar-se à dele.

Tord correspondeu o beijo e aos poucos foi movimentando a cintura e as pernas para encontrar uma posição mais confortável. Seus músculos estremeciam com quanto mais Tom colocava o dedo dentro dele, o percorrendo em áreas que, apesar de já navegadas milhares de vezes, continuavam sensíveis aos toques da testemunha de Jeová.

Pouco a pouco, Tom foi inserindo os outros dois dedos e provocando Tord com movimentos de vaivém, o dedo do meio chegando perigosamente perto de sua próstata, mas nunca fundo o suficiente para tocar. Ele sabia como aquilo matava o norueguês por dentro, aquele maldito que ainda tinha a frequência e desejo sexual de um garoto de dezesseis anos mesmo já tendo passado da casa dos trinta. E quanto mais Tord se contorcia de prazer e frustração debaixo dele, mais duro Tom ficava e mais ele queria se debruçar em cima dele e o foder até o talo naquela bendita mesa chique dele.

Frustrado com as simples mordidas que Tom dava em seu pescoço e a distância _pequena_ _demais_ que seus dedos alcançavam, Tord deu um leve chute em sua bunda com o calcanhar, não estava com fôlego para falar e ser direto. De qualquer forma, soube que ele pegou a mensagem quando os dedos o deixaram por completo e começou a escutar o som de sua mão coberta de lubrificante deslizando pelo próprio pau.

Tord se segurou na mesa para não perder o equilíbrio e arqueou as costas ao sentir as mãos de Tom agarrarem suas coxas e o puxarem contra ele. Ele não percebeu que estava de boca aberta até o namorado o beijar novamente e voltar com os movimentos de vaivém, dessa vez com a cintura, os dedos substituídos por seu pênis, que finalmente conseguia ir para onde o norueguês esteve aguardando durante todo aquele tempo.

Nenhum dos dois fez questão de se manterem calados durante a rodada de sexo. A mesa rangendo e arrastando no chão já era prova o suficiente do que estavam fazendo, não tinham o que esconder. Tord mordeu o lábios inferior com força e agarrou os cabelos de Tom com mais força ao senti-lo descer por seu tronco e sua boca chupar um de seus mamilos enquanto a outra massageava o outro com movimentos circulares. Ele não resistiu em murmurar um “puta que pariu” e acelerar os movimentos da própria cintura quando, ao trocar de um mamilo para o outro, Tom usou a mão disponível para masturbar o pau negligenciado de Tord. Porra, era muita atenção de uma vez só; Tom não tornava nem um pouco fácil para o norueguês não gozar daquele jeito.

As pernas de Tord tremeram quando ele atingiu o orgasmo, assim como todo o resto de seu corpo, e ele pareceu virar geléia por completo. Precisou segurar mais forte nos ombros de Tom para não acabar escorregando ou deixando se levar pela sensação de êxtase, sem contar que _ele_ ainda não tinha gozado, e Tord precisava esperar apenas mais um pouco antes de se jogar na mesa como se fosse sua própria cama.

A respiração afobada de Tom ecoava em seu ouvido com cada estocada, como nos momentos em que Tord acabava de gozar sem terminar de assistir seu amado hentai. Embora já tivesse chegado ao ápice, ele não negaria que a corrente de prazer ainda o perseguia com as estocadas de Tom. Se bem que ele era tendencioso nesse aspecto, pois absolutamente tudo em Tom o excitava, mesmo quando seu pau já estava mole.

Quando os dedos pressionaram sua pele até ficar vermelha e os barulhos cessaram, Tord soube que Tom tinha chegado ao seu limite - como se ser preenchido por seu sêmen já não fosse indicação o suficiente - e pôde finalmente deixar suas mãos escorrerem por sua pele e as costas se chocarem com a madeira dura da mesa. Suas pernas desistiram de vez e ele provavelmente teria escorregado se Tom não o estivesse ainda segurando.

Ainda impressionava o norueguês como seu namorado conseguia o deixar tão cansado apenas com uma rodada. Para quem costumava durar horas e horas a fio só assistindo hentai, quando o assunto era sentar na pica a coisa mudava completamente de figura, ainda mais se fosse na pica de Tom. Tord sempre era tentado a fazer mais e mais, de novo e de novo, mas tinha algo sobre fazer sexo com Tom que o deixava completamente esgotado por horas. Talvez fosse a forma como ele sempre mantinha um ritmo que Tord raramente conseguia acompanhar, por mais que tentasse, ou a força com que suas mãos agarravam suas coxas e o empurravam para frente e para trás sem ele próprio conseguir fazer nada, ou até a forma como Tom conseguia tocar cada pedacinho dele ao mesmo tempo, nunca deixando um espaço aberto na mente de Tord para que ele pudesse respirar e processar a descarga de emoções e sensações. No sexo, ele era engolido por inteiro.

Tom se retirou de dentro de Tord devagar e manteve as mãos em suas pernas para não deixá-lo cair; estava igualmente esgotado, enfatizado pelas gotas de suor que escorriam por seu corpo como se ele tivesse corrido uma maratona. À sua frente, Tord tinha os olhos fechados e as mãos largadas dos dois lados da cabeça, entregue ao cansaço de seus músculos e o êxtase que ainda corria em suas veias. Seus olhos cinzentos aos poucos se entreabriram e ele encarou Tom por entre as pálpebras pesadas. Mesmo que não dissesse nada, apenas aquele olhar parecia dizer mil e uma coisas diferentes, das quais todas Tom não tinha como colocar em palavras.

Após recuperar um pouco do fôlego, o de olhos inexistentes se debruçou sobre Tord e o pegou no colo estilo noiva, com cuidado para não perturbá-lo. Seu corpo mole e falta de resistência eram a prova definitiva do quão cansado ele estava, a única maneira de saber que ele estava acordado sendo seus olhos abertos e o gemido que ele soltou ao ser retirado de cima da mesa. 

Os braços de Tord enrolaram-se no pescoço de Tom e só soltaram quando ele o colocou sentado em sua cadeira e foi buscar a roupa que jogou no chão. Por um segundo, o norueguês se preocupou com o fato de que teria que limpar a cadeira das manchas de gozo e suor que seu corpo estava deixando enquanto sentava ali, mas foi cortado quando Tom jogou suas roupas na sua cara.

A testemunha não disse nada, apenas o encarou por cima do ombro enquanto ia buscar a própria calça largada no chão, quase como se soubesse que os olhos curiosos de Tord seguiam sua bunda rebolando de um lado para o outro.

E de repente ele estava com fome de novo.

Ao vestir suas roupas, com um pouco de dificuldade devido aos músculos cansados, Tord se levantou da cadeira e se espreguiçou para tentar afastar a fadiga; ainda tinha muito que fazer naquele dia e não podia tirar folga só porque estava cansado de algumas rodadas de sexo.

\- Então… Como funciona minha rotina de trabalho? - Tom perguntou enquanto fechava o cinto e Tord riu, imaginando o quão estúpido era Tom fazer uma pergunta assim logo depois que eles acabaram de gozar.

\- Tem certos momentos que eu vou precisar de você, geralmente nas reuniões, mas outros em que será dispensável, como em treinamentos e tudo mais. O que você tem que fazer é ficar do meu lado durante essas ocasiões necessárias e ficar de olho pra alguma ameaça que possa surgir. Se aparecer alguma coisa, você tem que me defender antes que ataque; se não atacar, você mata antes que possa. Ou nocauteia, o que for mais fácil. Veja pelo lado bom, com seu _sexto sentido_ vai ser moleza pra você saber quem é uma ameaça e quem não é. Vai por mim, Tom, esse trabalho foi quase feito a mão pra você.

Por mais que Tom não gostasse de pensar no monstro como uma vantagem, especialmente considerando o fardo que era viver com ele dia após dia, ele tinha que admitir que sua intuição aguçada era bem útil. Não era sempre eficaz, mas era útil, e poderia, assim como deduziu Tord, ser usada muito bem em sua nova profissão.

\- Ah, uma última coisa. - Tord ergueu uma mão antes que o outro pudesse ter a chance de falar. - Durante esse meio tempo em que seus serviços não serão necessitados, eu gostaria de fazer um treinamento com você; digo, eu pessoalmente quero te treinar. Eu acho que tem muito potencial dentro de você que você não deixa sair, amor, e não é só do monstro que eu digo. Tem potencial em você que eu sei que o conselho não vai conseguir trazer à tona, e eu gostaria de ter a sua permissão para que pudéssemos tentar.

\- Minha permissão? - Tom arqueou a sobrancelha.

\- Eu não vou fazer nada que possa envolver o monstro sem sua permissão, Tom, você sabe disso. Em minha concepção, eu acredito que não exploramos tudo sobre o monstro da primeira vez, e acho que conseguiríamos sim encontrar um jeito de tirá-lo daí. Porém, eu não vou fazer nada que você não queira. É com a _sua_ mente que estamos lidando, e se você não quiser que eu a invada, está tudo bem.

Se Tom entendeu bem o que Tord estava querendo dizer, ele queria dizer que queria voltar com os testes e experimentos, aqueles que faziam antes de ele ir embora para a faculdade. 

Em teoria não parecia uma ideia ruim, Tom _disse_ que daria tudo para se livrar daquele bicho afinal. Porém, ainda havia aquele medo dentro dele, aquele temor de que fariam algo errado e ele escaparia; as possibilidades são infinitas, tudo poderia dar errado, e seriam milhares de vidas na linha se isso acontecesse.

Tom confiava em Tord com toda a sua alma, mas, se tratando _disso,_ o medo sempre congelava seu peito e forçava sua mão, o obrigando a se afastar de tudo e todos. Ele não queria machucá-lo de novo.

\- Eu… Prefiro não. - ele murmurou e desviou o olhar, suas mãos o envolvendo em uma espécie de abraço de uma pessoa só. Detestava não corresponder às expectativas do namorado, mas não tinha o que fazer.

Para ser franco, Tord já esperava por esta resposta. Tom sempre fica com um pé atrás quando o assunto é seu eu monstro, já era esperado que ele se recusasse mais uma vez, mesmo que Tord só tivesse a melhor das intenções. Ele próprio conhecia o que estava passando melhor do que o norueguês jamais saberá, e ele não estava no direito de forçar Tom a algo que ele não quer; mesmo que partisse seu coração ter que vê-lo sofrer daquela forma.

\- Muito bem, só os exercícios físicos então. Só peço que você dê o seu melhor nessas tarefas, Tom. Elas são importantes para que você construa o perfil de um soldado, e as coisas aqui são levadas muito a sério, especialmente em relação ao campo de batalha.

O sem olhos assentiu e completou:

\- É estranho pensar que tô colocando a minha vida na linha pra proteger a sua bunda branca, mas vou tentar. 

\- Não é como se você já não fosse fazer isso em uma situação normal. - o norueguês disse em tom persuasivo e deu de ombros.

Tom estreitou os olhos.

\- Por que eu me jogaria no fogo por você?

\- Porque você me ama, duh. - ele sorriu, de novo aquele sorriso travesso, e riu. - Agora, brincadeiras a parte, nem se preocupe com essas coisas. Raramente acontece de algum espião entrar aqui; as reuniões são mais chatas do que assustadoras. O foda mesmo é quando saímos da base, mas você vai saber o que fazer quando chegar o momento. - Tom assentiu e Tord sentiu um estranho alívio em seu peito. - É melhor eu voltar ao trabalho. Se quiser arrumar outra coisa pra fazer, não preciso dos seus serviços agora. - ele o dispensou com a mão mecânica e ocultou o sorriso quando Tom se aproximou dele para beijá-lo.

\- Nos vemos à noite. - o de olhos inexistentes murmurou contra seus lábios, sem ter levado nada do que disse anteriormente a sério, e se afastou com passos leves. Assim que destrancou a porta, Tom deixou a sala e Tord ficou sozinho novamente, sua última lembrança sendo os jeans de Tom abraçando sua bunda.

Por Deus, Tord o amava mais do que tudo.

É uma pena que Tom não concordasse com sua ideia de voltar a estudar o monstro, mas era compreensível. Tord não sabia muito sobre o bicho para ter uma opinião cem por cento concreta sobre ele, mas pela forma que Tom falava quando se referia à ele, parecia descrever algum tipo de tortura, como se ele narrasse algo que aconteceu no plano físico ao invés de em sua cabeça. Tord ainda não conhecia o sujeito pessoalmente, mas definitivamente não ia com a cara dele. A questão é que ele não tinha a mínima ideia de como era conviver com aquele animal sussurrando em seu ouvido todo santo dia, e se Tom não queria seguir em frente com as pesquisas que iniciaram a anos atrás, Tord não estava em posição de obrigá-lo, por mais que ele estivesse desesperado para saber mais sobre aquela criatura que habitava a mente do de olhos inexistentes.

Realmente uma pena, mas Tord prometeu não mais invadir o espaço de Tom daquela forma, especialmente se tratando de um assunto tão delicado.

Enquanto caminhava para sentar em sua cadeira, Tord percebeu que esqueceu de mandar Tom recolher os papéis caídos no chão.

(...)

As grandes janelas da cantina do primeiro andar davam uma visão perfeita do sol brilhante em todo seu esplendor no céu azul cristalino. Não havia uma única nuvem no céu, pelo menos não do tipo denso, que pudesse encobrir a vista preciosa de um céu pacífico. 

Depois de transferidos para o treinamento particular com o conselho, Matt, Edd e Tom não mais subiam para os primeiros níveis com tanta frequência. Eles não viam a luz do sol atravessar as janelas de vidro do primeiro andar, não viam a chuva bater com força na terra, amolecer o solo ou o trabalho no qual os outros soldados se metiam quando precisavam treinar naquelas condições ruins. O máximo que viam era quando tinham algum treino naqueles níveis, mas nunca tinham tempo para apreciar verdadeiramente o lado de fora, com os pássaros cantando, folhas tremendo com o vento e as nuvens passando pelo céu azul. Eram raridades para as quais eles não tinham mais tempo.

Com uma vista daquelas, era estranho pensar que eles estavam em guerra. Todos os filmes de guerra mostravam um cenário sinistro, com chuvas e tormentas, um céu cinzento e triste para anunciar todas as perdas sofrida naquele momento de grande tensão entre ideias conflitantes, mas as pessoas esquecem que guerras também aconteciam em períodos de sol. O tempo não gira em torno das condições sociais e o emocional das pessoas, embora o mundo possa sim parecer cinza se você não está tendo um dia muito bom.

No fim, era tudo cinematografia, mas esses pequenos detalhes pareciam estar ressoando mais fundo dentro de Matt conforme ele descobria mais e mais sobre aquele mundo ameaçador e perigoso que Todd vivia. O fazia pensar em qual seria a razão para ele querer começar aquilo; teria sido iniciado como a primeira guerra? Com um evento estopim? Ou ele sempre teve ambições grandes assim desde que era pequeno?

Se ele se lembrava bem, o único pedaço de seu passado que ainda era de seu conhecimento, Edd falava bastante sobre ideias de dominar o mundo, poder ter aquilo que quiser na ponta dos dedos e ser venerado como um rei por todos aqueles que acreditaram nele, e até por seus inimigos. Considerando que ele e Todd se tornaram bem próximos, _muito mais próximos do que Matt jamais poderia antecipar,_ ele não duvidava que essa ideia tenha ressoado em Todd com mais força do que em Edd, o qual acabou desistindo desta conforme o tempo foi passando.

Engraçado como ele lembra disso mas não de sua formatura. Só aumentava ainda mais sua curiosidade para usar a bendita máquina que Paul e Patryck disseram que poderia ajudá-lo a recuperar as lembranças perdidas.

No geral, a semana não foi tão tumultuada quanto o esperado, especialmente considerando que o conselho era bem mais ocupado que eles, o que resultou em várias horas vagas no tempo que se decorreu. Entretanto, Matt, Paul e Patryck precisaram adiar a visita ao aparelho de realidade virtual pois, enquanto o ruivo não tinha o que fazer, _outras pessoas_ tinham, e outros grupos de treino tinham a sala reservada para aperfeiçoarem suas técnicas e testar as diversas funções que o aparelho tinha.

Durante uma semana inteira, Matt precisou manter a arma que pegou escondida e conter a curiosidade que borbulhava dentro de si. Falando em voz alta parece fácil, mas Matt não tinha absolutamente nenhuma habilidade em guardar segredos. Se bobear, ele era a pior pessoa para se confiar algo íntimo, pois as palavras escapavam de sua boca sem seu menor controle. 

Sua sorte naquela semana foi que ele não passou tanto tempo com Edd e Tom assim, pois eles acabaram se separando pela rotina corriqueira de seus treinadores, e o tempo que o três eventualmente passavam juntos não envolvia conversas pessoais e íntimas para que ele ficasse pensando sobre suas memórias perdidas e o plano de Paul e Patryck de trazê-las de volta - apesar de a sensação de estranheza continuar dentro dele o tempo todo que passava com seus amigos.

Contudo, agora que a semana finalmente acabou e conseguiram um horário vago nas horas de treinamento, Patryck disse que eles finalmente poderiam acessar a máquina. Ela aparentemente funcionava com um óculos de realidade virtual, o qual ele colocaria na cabeça e reviveria todas as suas memórias. Em teoria parecia bem simples, mas ele tinha certeza de que se tornaria algo complicado logo logo. Pelo menos ninguém usaria a máquina na parte da tarde.

Passou-se já quase uma hora após o almoço e Matt estava esperando por Paul e Patryck em uma das mesas da cantina, até tinha pedido um sanduíche pra parecer que estava fazendo algo importante.

Seu coração batia forte em seu peito com cada segundo que passava. Ao mesmo tempo que estava ansioso para descobrir sobre seu passado, também estava nervoso. Ele não tinha a menor ideia de que coisas encontraria. E se ele tivesse matado alguém? E se fosse um criminoso? E se ele fosse um adolescente espinhento? Ele não podia ter essas imagens gravadas em seu cérebro para toda a eternidade! Talvez fosse melhor cancelar… 

Não, ele precisava saber. Matt estava cansado de sempre ser deixado de lado nas conversas com seus amigos e subestimado por sua falta de conhecimento. Se ele quisesse mostrar que tinha tanto potencial quanto os outros, ele precisava se manter firme em sua decisão e encarar seu passado de frente, mesmo que ele venha coberto de espinhas!

Ele deu um grande gole em seu suco e imediatamente cuspiu ao ouvir alguém bater em sua mesa. Ele pulou com o susto e virou para encarar Paul, que sorria em sua direção.

\- Está pronto? - ele perguntou, cutucando Matt com o cotovelo.

\- Pelo menos limpem a mesa, né? - Patryck cortou a conversa e entregou uma pilha de guardanapos aos dois desastrados.

Depois de limpar a mesa, os três desceram alguns, para onde ficava o centro de treinamento virtual. Não planejavam usar o mesmo dispositivo que as turmas costumavam, mas sim algo que na verdade tinha _outros propósitos._ Matt não sabia quais eram e não se importava muito, desde que ele conseguisse suas memórias de volta de uma vez. Ele só queria se sentir normal de novo, é pedir demais?

Os três chegaram na sala sem que ninguém os parasse no corredor, para sua sorte, e conseguiram chegar ao objetivo sem nenhum problema. Nunca uma porta pareceu tão ameaçadora para Matt em toda sua vida. Era aqui que marcava o que ele encontraria nos confins de seu cérebro, os segredos de seu passado; ele estava ansioso tanto quanto estava assustado. Mas já estava na hora de acabar com isso de uma vez por todas.

\- Ok, a sala deve estar vazia. - disse Paul enquanto a porta se abria e eles entravam. - Só precisamos torcer pra não encontrar ninguém por acaso e… 

Ao chegarem no fim do corredor, onde estavam os monitores para coordenar as visões no visor, um emaranhado de curtos fios loiros se ergueu de debaixo da mesa e se virou na direção deles, seus olhos verdes perfurando coletivamente suas almas de imediato.

Bella arregalou os olhos ao encontrar com os três rapazes, afinal não era o turno deles naquela sala. Contudo, no momento em que seus olhos captaram as expressões deles, a ficha caiu. Na verdade, ela nem devia estar surpresa por essa situação; não era a primeira vez que alguém fazia algo que estava fora da rotina, mas, se tratando de Paul e Patryck, sempre tinha algo de suspeito no meio.

\- Bella! Nossa amiga maravilhosa! - o francês abriu um grande sorriso no rosto e abriu os braços. Movimento forçado, Paul nunca fazia esse tipo de gesto. - O que você está fazendo aqui?

A alemã estreitou os lábios por um segundo, disfarçando a noção da mentira e apenas mudou o peso de uma perna para a outra.

\- O Red Leader me mandou fazer os ajustes na máquina. Aparentemente a última turma sobrecarregou o sistema e ele precisava ser reiniciado; por isso estou aqui. Agora, por que _vocês_ estão aqui?

Matt engoliu em seco e desviou o olhar preocupado para Patryck, esperando que ele dissesse ou fizesse alguma coisa; ele realmente não estava a fim de tomar bronca do Tord por tentar usar uma de suas máquinas sem permissão. Mas, antes que o polonês pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Paul tomou a dianteira, sem o dar chance de consertar a situação.

\- Bom, o To… _Red Leader_ nos chamou aqui pra a-ajudarmos o Matt com alguns problemas no… No campo de combate.

Em todo o tempo que trabalhou com eles, Bella já lidou com muita besteira vindo daquele casal, assim como de todos os seus colegas, e ela tinha uma boa paciência, mas para tudo tem limite. Ela cruzou os braços e estreitou o olhar para os três, em especial para Paul. 

_Ela sacou tudo._ \- Paul deixou os ombros caírem e Patryck quase bateu com a cabeça no metal da parede.

\- O que vocês fizeram? 

\- Nada! 

\- O que vocês _querem_ então? - ela se corrigiu.

Paul encarou seu noivo por um segundo, sem saber o que fazer, se deveria dizer a verdade ou tentar inventar outra desculpa. A esse ponto, o polonês já não tinha como ajudar, e simplesmente deu de ombros, também sem saber o que fazer.

Sem muita escolha, Paul acabou optando pela verdade. Se o pior acontecesse e ela contasse tudo para Tord, ao menos eles poderiam livrar Matt da culpa com alguma desculpa idiota mais convincente.

\- ...Precisamos usar o visor de realidade virtual. - ele disse com a cabeça baixa, derrotado.

Bella silenciosamente agradeceu a honestidade.

\- Pra que exatamente?

\- Pra trazer as memórias do Matt de volta. - ele gesticulou com a mão para o ruivo e ele acenou educadamente, com um sorriso torto nos lábios.

Bella era relativamente nova na base, sendo a que juntou ao conselho mais tarde, mas ela esteve por aquelas áreas o suficiente para ouvir as infames histórias sobre o apagador de memórias do Red Leader e como ele já várias vezes apagou a memória de um soldado inocente por acidente. Contudo, ela pouco sabia sobre a _arma_ de apagar memórias, que era a única explicação para a necessidade de usar aquele mecanismo virtual. Certamente se tratava de algo bem sério que eles não deviam estar fazendo sem a confirmação na escala e acompanhamento de um profissional - e ela sabia muito bem como aqueles dois não eram as pessoas mais indicadas para lidar com máquinas.

\- O Red Leader sabe disso?

\- Pra que todo esse interrogatório? - Patryck rebateu de imediato, recebendo um olhar atravessado e grosseiro dela. Ele abaixou um pouco o olhar, mas não desfez completamente sua expressão de indignação. - ...Não, ele não sabe. Ele ia confiscar a arma e não poderíamos ajudar o Matt, por isso tivemos que manter segredo.

\- E por que ele não gostaria que você recuperasse a memória? Pelo que ele nos contou, ele conhece o Matt tanto quanto conhece o Tom e o Edd. Por que ele não gostaria que você recuperasse suas lembranças com ele?

Após esta pergunta, Patryck deu um passo para a frente e colocou as costas da mão na frente da boca, como se contasse um segredo.

\- Cá entre nós, não sabemos se o Matt pode saber alguma coisa sobre o Tord que nós não. As informações que ele tem podem ser úteis para nós no futuro.

 _Férias mais longas,_ ela quase pôde o ouvir dizer e, francamente, não era uma ideia tão ruim quando colocada em perspectiva. Eles dariam tudo por alguns meses de férias.

\- Ok, vocês podem usar a máquina. - Matt, Paul e Patryck soltaram suspiros de alívio. - _Mas,_ eu vou acompanhar vocês em todo o momento; eu sou uma das únicas que sabe como essa geringonça funciona. - ela deu uma cutucada na máquina com o salto da bota e o monitor ligou, como se respondesse a seus toques perfeitamente. - E na próxima vez que tiver um turno fora da base, você vai me cobrir, Patryck.

\- Por que eu?! - o polonês protestou.

\- Porque você me deve uma, _da última vez que eu cobri vocês dois._

Patryck ficou quieto depois disso, sem responder ao olhar de quem viu coisas que Bella lançou à eles. 

No meio do silêncio, Matt não pôde deixar de notar o rubor nas bochechas de ambos Paul e Patryck, mas ele não entendeu e tampouco deu continuidade ao assunto.

\- Tá bom, eu te substituo. - o polonês suspirou e afrouxou os ombros.

\- Ótimo! - a loira sorriu e se virou para o ruivo. - Então é você quem vai repassar as memórias, certo? - Matt assentiu. - Siga-me, por favor. 

Fazendo como lhe foi instruído, o ruivo se afastou de Paul e Patryck e acompanhou Bella para dentro da outra sala. Vendo por outro ângulo, o lugar era bem maior do que pareceu inicialmente. Havia caixas de som em dois dos quatro cantos voltados para a cadeira no centro. Apesar de passar uma impressão vagamente claustrofóbica, especialmente com o visor pendurado ao lado daquela cadeira - que mais parecia algo que saiu de um escritório de dentista -; era estranhamente ameaçador para Matt. Atrás dele, a janela se distanciava aos poucos, e pouco podia se ver do outro lado lá dentro além da vaga sombra de Paul e Patryck se aproximando do vidro, muito provavelmente para observá-lo.

Bella o acompanhou até a cadeira e teve certeza de deixá-lo confortável. Parecia com algo saído do escritório de um dentista, sim, mas era bem mais confortável do que Matt imaginava. O assento era todo estofado, parecia até uma cama, e chegou a dar sono quando ele se sentou sobre ela. Se começasse a vibrar, com certeza era uma cadeira de massagem.

\- Me dê a arma, por favor. - a alemã pediu com delicadeza e um sorriso, esticando a mão. Matt obedeceu e tirou a arma do bolso para entregá-la. Ela tirou o visor da beira da cadeira e levou alguns segundos calibrando-o; colocava e tirava a língua de dentro da boca e fazia alguns barulhos bobos enquanto mexia nos botões. - Coloque esse visor na cabeça e não tire em hipótese alguma. É dele que vai ser projetado em seu cérebro suas memórias. Se você tirar antes de ligarmos, seu cérebro vai tomar um choque.

\- Eu vou morrer?? - ele bateu as mãos nas bochechas com o queixo naturalmente avantajado quase caindo no chão.

\- Não necessariamente, mas o choque pode te induzir a um coma, parada cardíaca ou transformar seu cérebro em purê de batata.

\- Eu adoro purê de batata! Mas não combina muito com a pipoca...

\- Talvez possamos comer purê de batata no jantar quando isso acabar se eu mandar a mensagem certa pro encarregado da cantina… - Bella sorriu, travessa. Não era a primeira vez que fazia isso; sempre que o cardápio tinha aspargos, ela colocava os dedinhos no teclado e, de repente, todos estavam deixando a cantina com caixinhas de batata frita. Nem todo abuso de autoridade tem que ser ruim, ela brincava. Laura e Angela brigavam com ela, é claro, mas não reclamavam das batatas. - De qualquer forma, por mais que purê de batata seja uma delícia, não é muito bom quando é feito de miolos ao invés de batatas.

A imagem que Matt tinha do purê macio e fofo em sua mente mudou para uma tigela de pedaços de cérebro viscosos e pingando algum líquido escuro. Tudo se despedaçava e fazia um barulho estranho quando se tocava com um garfo. Não era um pensamento muito bom. Bella tinha um ponto.

Purê de miolos. Ugh. O deu arrepios só de pensar. Devia ter um gosto horroroso, ou será que deixava a pessoa mais inteligente? De qualquer forma, não seria ele a descobrir. Era melhor não mexer _nesses_ botões.

Bella puxou a cabeça de Matt com cuidado para a frente e posicionou o visor com cuidado em seus olhos. Encaixaram perfeitamente, precisando apenas ajustar um pouco a faixa para ficar parado no lugar. A pressão ao redor de seu rosto era estranho, lembrando até óculos de mergulho. Não dava para ver nada além das lentes, tudo estava escurecido. O que movia à frente de Matt parecia um vulto, era até meio sinistro.

\- Deixe o visor parado e não toque nele, ok? Quando ligarmos, sua mente vai ser transportada diretamente pro fundo da sua cabeça, como se estivesse dormindo. Não vai ser doloroso e você nem vai ver o tempo passar. Não tem que ter medo nem se preocupar com nada. Te dou minha palavra que vai dar tudo certo.

\- Eu sei, eu confio em vocês. - Matt respondeu com um sorriso levemente falso. O que disse não era de fato uma mentira, só dependia muito de _com quem_ ele estava falando. Paul e Patryck eram muito legais e por mais que ele não conhecesse Bella muito bem, ela tinha um sorriso muito bonito e simpático, o que naturalmente o atraía à ela. Matt gostava de sorrisos simpáticos.

Bella fez joinha com a mão e se retirou da sala sem dizer mais nada. Acenou para Matt junto a Paul do outro lado do vidro e quando ele não respondeu aos acenos, soube que estavam prontos. Ela começou a pressionar alguns botões no teclado e fazer mais barulhos com a boca enquanto os meninos a assistiam. Já ajudou várias vezes as outras turmas a operar aquela máquina então sabia muito bem o que fazer. Só precisava conectar os fios à arma, apertar alguns botões e voilá! A máquina estará pronta para uso.

\- Tem certeza de que sabe mexer nessa coisa? - perguntou Paul. - Parece tão… Complicado.

\- Não se preocupem, o amigo de vocês vai ficar bem. Vamos trazer as memórias dele de volta em um instante. - Bella se inclinou para o lado, onde um pequeno microfone se esticava acima do teclado, e apertou o botão vermelho ao lado deste. - Você tá pronto, Matt? Está confortável? - ela perguntou, sua voz ecoando das caixas de som do lado de dentro da sala de testes.

Matt olhou ao redor, para tentar encontrar a voz, mas voltou a atenção para o visor em seu rosto e se acomodou em sua cadeira. Puxou um balde de pipoca para mais perto de si e cobriu as pernas com o cobertor, soltando um “ah” ao terminar de comer a pipoca que jogou na boca.

\- Já fiz a pipoca e estou de cobertor. Estou pronto pro filme!

Bella fez joinha mais uma vez, embora ele não pudesse vê-la, e voltou a atenção para o teclado.

\- Muito bem, vamos lá. - pressionou dois botões e fez barulho de pum com a língua. Voltou a apertar o botão do microfone e disse: - A dinâmica é a seguinte: quanto mais fundo você for na sua mente, mais memórias vão aparecer no nosso monitor para podermos acessá-las e projetá-las através do seu visor. Os óculos que você está usando usa ondas invisíveis para entrar no seu cérebro e projetar imagens diretamente no seu subconsciente. Usaremos o apagador de memórias para transferir os dados de memórias guardados aqui para sua mente e manipularemos esses dados através dos óculos para que você ter acesso às memórias. Conforme formos pegando material da arma, vamos projetando-o para você através do visor da tela. Vai ser quase literalmente como assistir um filme. - que bom mesmo que ele tinha feito a pipoca - Se acontecer alguma coisa ruim ou você quiser sair, suas leituras cerebrais irão mudar e então saberemos quando te puxar de volta. O procedimento não é exatamente trazer as memórias de volta do seu perfeito ponto de vista, mas passá-las para você interpretá-las da forma como queira. Às vezes elas engatilham sentimentos perdidos, outras vezes não, vai de cada pessoa que testa a máquina. Tivemos alguns poucos casos de pessoas que sentiram como se verdadeiramente estivessem vivendo a realidade em que foram projetadas, enquanto outras não tinham conexão emocional alguma, como se só assistissem as imagens passando. Como eu disse: muito relativo. Só vamos saber qual o seu caso quando mostrarmos.

\- Como vocês sabem dessas coisas se não usam a arma de apagar memórias? - o ruivo gritou de dentro da sala sem olhar para lugar nenhum e comendo um pouco mais de pipoca.

\- O procedimento é essencialmente o mesmo. - Bella respondeu no microfone. - Pegamos um evento pré-definido e projetamos no subconsciente de quem estiver usando os óculos para uma imersão realista sem o perigo de se machucar. A única diferença de você para todos os outros que testaram isso é que os eventos que vamos mostrar são coisas que já aconteceram na verdade, não apenas uma simulação.

“Oooh” disse Matt, curvando os lábios em um biquinho. Tudo estava tão mais claro agora. Não literalmente, ainda estava escuro.

Bella continuou a pressionar coisas no teclado e foi a vez de Paul se aproximar do microfone. Exclamou um “boa sorte, Matt” e desligou o aparelho ao enfim terminarem de mexer na máquina. Os três soldados hesitantemente se aproximaram do grande botão vermelho que definitivamente transportaria Matt para o fundo de sua consciência, para dentro de suas mais profundas memórias. Ansiedade corria por suas veias e acelerava seus corações, os quais batiam ensurdecedoramente em seus ouvidos; até mesmo a própria Bella parecia receosa.

Com muito cuidado, a loira aproximou a mão do botão e o apertou com força. “Phééé´” ecoou do botão por meio segundo e a sala mais uma vez foi deixada no silêncio de suas respirações pesadas, envolvendo os três em uma aura nervosa e tensa.

Os corações pulando na boca, colocaram-se na ponta dos pés para observar Matt do outro lado do vidro. Ele permaneceu parado na cadeira e deixou a pipoca cair de seus braços diretamente para o chão, onde se espatifou e espalhou todo o alimento gorduroso pelo piso recém limpo.

_Ele estava em um espaço em branco. Por um total de dois segundos. Quando piscou novamente, ele estava caindo, o fundo branco substituído por total escuridão, a ponto de ele mal conseguir enxergar as próprias mãos. A escuridão também foi temporária, e logo ele não estava vendo nada, sentindo nada, como se não existisse mais._

Do lado de fora, Paul e Patryck se colocaram a postos ao lado de Bella, que observava todos os monitores como um falcão e pressionava alguns botões no painel de controle.

\- E vamos para nossa primeira memória… - ela ponderou em voz alta quando a visão de um dos monitores começou a clarear.

_A visão de Matt começou a clarear aos poucos, sua consciência começando a voltar, e a escuridão lentamente se transformando em imagens concretas. No entanto, diferente de quando ele estava efetivamente acordado, ele não se sentia no próprio corpo. Lembrou-o vagamente do que Bella tinha dito antes de começar, sobre nem todos terem uma perspectiva muito boa durante a memória. Talvez fosse esse o caso._

_Seu corpo começou a se mexer sem seu consentimento e Matt apenas seguiu atrás, vendo o que seus olhos viram e fazendo o que ele fez em seja lá quando ele estava. Ele estava junto a Tom, Tord e Edd na frente do computador, procurando algo sobre como chegar ao inferno. Se a sensação de nostalgia indicava alguma coisa, aquela memória era verdadeira._

_Por todo o tempo que Matt os acompanhou, ele teria sorrido durante boa parte do tempo se seu corpo pudesse sorrir. Ele no passado era bem mais sério do que Matt imaginava que seria. O cara parecia que chupou um limão ao acordar e o sabor não foi embora o dia todo. Ele não tinha dito uma única palavra durante toda a aventura, e ele adorava aventuras! Aquilo não fazia o menor sentido!_

_Bom, Matt era apenas um espectador naquela coisa toda, não tinha como saber o que de fato estava passando por sua cabeça naquele dia. Talvez estivesse de mau-humor ou algo tivesse acontecido. Um espelho poderia ter quebrado! Qualquer superfície que mostrasse seu rosto deveria ser preservada, ter qualquer uma delas jogada fora ou destruída o destruía com ela._

_O tempo continuou como deveria dentro de sua cabeça, Matt ainda alheio para o tempo que se passava do lado de fora, e a aventura progrediu como sempre. Eles estavam no inferno, vendo os pecadores serem esmagados, passaram por uma lanchonete, onde Tom caiu pelo teto direto na mesa - e ele estava no menu por algum motivo - e então chegaram às salas de infernos pessoais, onde eram mostrados os piores infernos da pessoa que estivesse por trás da porta. Tudo estava bem até eles abrirem as portas._

_Atrás de sua porta, Matt se encontrou cercado de diversos Edds, talvez uns cinco, e ele imediatamente entrou em pânico e fechou a porta correndo. Ele não entendeu porquê, mas o fez, e agora estava completamente confuso vendo aquilo tudo. E a aventura acabou com todos eles passando pela loja de presentes e indo embora, sem nenhuma explicação para aquilo tudo._

Do lado de fora, suas frequências cerebrais aumentaram. Paul e Patryck encararam Bella com preocupação em seus olhos, mas ela simplesmente negou e murmurou alguma coisa em alemão antes de calibrar a máquina.

 _Matt estava muito perdido em tudo aquilo. Tudo foi demasiadamente estranho. As memórias pareciam corretas,_ sentiam _corretas, mas algo sobre si mesmo era tão… Fora de si. Edd, Tom e Tord pareciam estar se divertindo muito naquela aventura, pela maior parte pelo menos, enquanto ele mais seguia de cara emburrada do que qualquer coisa, como se estivesse perpetuamente cansado._

_E por que seu pior pesadelo era um monte de clones de Edd? Tá, o amante de coca-cola não era a pessoa mais legal de se estar por perto o tempo todo, Matt sempre precisava de um tempo para si mesmo, mas ele não era tão ruim ao ponto de ele odiá-lo ou que muitos dele se tornariam um pesadelo._

_Apesar de que, pensando bem, ele não poderia aguentar mais de um Edd no mesmo cômodo. Edd era mandão, controlador, nunca perdia a oportunidade de encher o saco e zoar com a cara do coitado que pisasse na bola na frente dele, sabia ser cruel em suas humilhações e ria na cara dura quando alguém se machucava perto dele - apesar de que essa última é compreensível; ninguém consegue conter o riso quando vê outra pessoa caindo. Para se lidar com aquele menino, precisava de muita paciência, ou simplesmente não se importar com o jeitinho dele, o que quer que preferisse. De novo, nenhuma razão para este ser seu pior pesadelo, já que perder seu magnífico rosto era um milhão de vezes pior._

_De qualquer forma, ele não teve tempo de ponderar muito sobre isso, pois já foi levado à outra memória e assim sucessivamente, perpetuando um ciclo. Matt entrava em uma memória, a vivia como espectador, e tinha apenas alguns segundos para processar tudo antes de ser jogado à outra memória completamente diferente._

_Ele e os rapazes fizeram muito mais do que ele imaginou. Foram muitas memórias perdidas, sim, mas ao menos ele as estava conseguindo de volta. Foram muitos momentos, alguns mais divertidos que outros, outros mais esquisitos e que levantaram ainda mais perguntas em sua mente. Os quatro passaram muita coisa juntos antes de Tord ir embora que Matt nem imaginava. A última coisa de que pôde dizer se recordar naquela bagunça toda foi o dia em que Tord foi embora, mas apenas depois que ele já tinha partido. Sua existência foi completamente perdida._

_Matt começou a perceber o quanto as coisas eram diferentes naquela época. Tom era bem mais tonto e desajeitado antes de Tord ir embora e ganhou um jeito mais sarcástico conforme os meses foram passando. Eles provavelmente estavam namorando em segredo ou algo assim e ele ficou chateado por ver Tord indo embora. Edd, apesar de não ter mudado muito de lá pra cá, aparentava ser bem mais mandão e autoritário naquela época, agindo bem mais como um líder e controlador do que o cara que enche o saco que é hoje. Seu humor variou bem nesses anos que passaram e ele ficou bem mais compreensivo e amigável, apesar de ainda provocar todos os seus amigos sempre que tinha a chance. Tord, do qual Matt agora sim sabia mais sobre, fala bem mais agora do que antes. Da impressão que pegou dele quando ele voltou, e até depois que o ataque do robô gigante aconteceu, Matt nunca chegou a considerá-lo alguém quieto. Tord sempre se mostrou alguém aberto e divertido, ainda que um tanto assustador depois do que fez com a casa deles. Vê-lo calado na maior parte das aventuras passadas com certeza foi estranho._

_No geral, Matt estava contente de ter conseguido suas memórias de volta e ter esse conhecimento de seus amigos. Podia ver o quanto mudaram nos últimos anos e como melhoraram como pessoas também, estava orgulhoso deles. E, quanto a si mesmo, por mais que estivesse muito, muito, muito confuso sobre o que aconteceu para ele ser essa pessoa fechada e grosseira, estava aliviado por não ser mais assim e todos gostarem dele do jeito que ele era. Ele não era a pessoa mais inteligente do grupo, mas agora sabia que Tom já foi mil vezes pior que ele - ele bebeu tinta achando que era leite, pelo amor de Deus! Aquilo agora não o fazia se sentir tão mal assim._

_Enquanto esperava pela próxima memória, tendo acabado de ser envolvido pela escuridão que sempre vinha no final de uma aventura, Matt se sentia flutuando. Em todo lugar e lugar nenhum ao mesmo tempo. Dormindo dentro do próprio sonho. Uma sensação estranha que ele não sentia com frequência, a não ser quando estava de fato dormindo._

As telas à frente dos três soldados começaram a chiar e as imagens desapareceram por completo, como em uma televisão antiga. Paul e Patryck se encararam com preocupação enquanto Bella mergulho debaixo da máquina, em meio ao emaranhado de fios, e começou a vasculhar entre eles em desespero. Sua mão puxava alguns e empurrava outros, sem a menor ideia do que estavam buscando.

\- Bella? Por que a tela tá assim?

\- Tem algo errado. A máquina tá falhando. Acho que não tá captando os sinais direito. - explicou ela. - Alguém pode checar pra mim se a arma tá conectada do jeito certo, por favor?

Patryck respondeu ao seu pedido e tomou a máquina de memórias em suas mãos para verificar os fios, mas estavam todos em ordem. Nada meio solto ou rompido, na verdade estavam todos perfeitamente grudados na arma.

\- Tá tudo certo aqui. Nada fora do lugar.

Bella voltou de debaixo da máquina com os cabelos completamente desarrumados e se apressou a voltar a apertar os botões do teclado. Seu coração batia com força em seu peito e preocupação afogava o sangue de suas veias. 

\- Acho que é alguma memória emperrada… Talvez tenhamos batido numa memória reprimida. Algum sonho… Pesadelo… Trauma… - ela ponderou em voz alta e estremeceu de imediato. - Paul, será que você pode ficar na sala junto com o Matt enquanto eu resolvo aqui, por favor? Se precisarmos puxar ele de volta, precisamos acolhê-lo com todo o apoio possível. 

O soldado assentiu e acatou as instruções. Deixou a sala correndo e se colocou ao lado de Matt com uma mão sobre a dele, a qual agarrava um dos braços da cadeira com força.

Bella engoliu em seco. Pobre Matt. Ela não conseguia imaginar o que estaria acontecendo com ele lá dentro. Se ele acabasse se machucando, ela jamais se perdoaria. Enquanto apertava os botões com pressa e tentava desesperadamente trazer as telas da máquina de volta ao ar, ela fez uma promessa silenciosa de olhar a máquina com mais atenção e compensar Matt pelo ocorrido depois. Ela nunca usou uma dessas máquinas antes, não sabia como era lá dentro, especialmente em uma situação dessas. Ela podia apenas cruzar os dedos e fazer o que estava em seu poder para trazer tudo de volta ao normal.

 _Ele voltou àquele espaço branco. Agora por mais de dois segundos. Por_ bem mais _de dois segundos._

_Matt olhou ao redor, buscando alguma informação, qualquer coisa. Uma memória, uma voz, uma imagem, qualquer coisa, até um espelho quebrado o faria feliz nesse momento se significasse que ele não estava completamente perdido._

_\- Pessoal! Eu acho que a máquina quebrou! - ele gritou para o ar, buscando qualquer forma de vida existente naquele lugar esquisito. - Alôôô!_

_O silêncio era quase sufocante, parecia entrar em sua garganta e fechar sua traqueia sem deixar passar uma fração de ar. Não era literal, sua garganta não estava fechando, mas todo o ar que entrava em seus pulmões era como fantasmas, simplesmente passando por ele como se ele não existisse, não fosse tangível. As mãos de Matt começaram a tremer e suor frio escorreu por sua testa, o desespero enchia seu peito e sua cabeça não conseguia formar nenhum pensamento coerente; o que era meio irônico se considerar que ele já estava dentro da própria cabeça._

_\- Pessoal? - ele tentou chamar mais uma vez, ainda sem resposta._

_Aquilo estava começando a se tornar desesperador. Ele ali, parado, sem nada ao redor para desviar sua atenção e nenhum som que o deixasse mais confortável com estar sozinho. Havia apenas o extenso vazio._

_Matt engoliu em seco e, sem mais opções, começou a andar sem rumo por ali. Ele precisava encontrar alguma coisa,_ qualquer coisa _, que o pudesse mostrar que ele não estava sozinho e que tudo ficaria bem. Porém, quanto mais ele andava, mais sua esperança diminuía. A cor não mudava, o chão era o mesmo e a falta de barulhos estava o afetando mais do que Matt gostaria que estivesse. A esse ponto, ele só conseguia pensar em como gostaria de estar de volta a seu quarto, com seu cobertor e sua pipoca, matando o tempo assistindo vídeos no celular e falando com seus amigos ao invés de estar em uma prisão branca, fria e solitária._

_Enquanto caminhava, os olhos azuis de Matt pesavam no chão, ponderando, imaginando o porquê de estar ali. Talvez a máquina tenha dado defeito ou as memórias acabaram e isso seja apenas ele em standby enquanto os outros de fora não tiram o visor de sua cabeça. Afinal, ele poderia muito bem estar adiantado no tempo e não saber._

_Seus pés pisaram em algo molhado e sua concentração foi quebrada, trazendo o foco de Matt à tona para o que estava a sua frente. O chão onde pisava já não era mais tão sólido, assimilando-se a poças de água que faziam barulhos cada vez mais altos conforme ele seguia em frente. Era estranho, pois aquilo, a sensação de molhado debaixo de seus pés, parecia muito real, mas ele não estava dentro de uma memória, continuava no mesmo vazio branco de antes._

_Ele se agachou para tocar no chão e, de fato, parecia molhado, mas sua mão estava seca mesmo após tirá-la do chão. Curioso de fato._

_Ao se erguer do chão, Matt deu um pulo ao dar de cara com um caminho completamente escuro à frente dele. Todo o branco foi substituído por preto e leves tons de cinza, conectando os dois com um degradê, e Matt teve quase certeza de que ouviu sussurros vindo de dentro da escuridão._

_Matt não tinha a menor ideia do que aquilo podia ser, mas, se parecia assustador, provavelmente não era algo bom, especialmente considerando que ele estava preso na própria mente._

_O ruivo não sabia de fato se estava muito a fim de saber o que era aquilo, mas tinha algo ali que parecia chamar por ele, como uma canção hipnótica de sereias. Ele não podia evitar o movimento dos pés que caminhavam em direção à imensa escuridão, estava em completo transe._

_A cada passo que ele dava, mais ele se sentia imerso em algum tipo de piscina, ou qualquer outra coisa que o pudesse estar engolindo e afogando sua mente. O cinza avançava sobre si como um lobo faminto, mas com um canto sedutor de sereia. Ele era tentado por seja lá o que aquilo fosse, não queria estar em nenhum outro lugar, como se pertencesse lá._

_Em certo ponto, de repente, ele começou a escutar coisas. Vozes. Sussurravam em seu ouvido como se o chamassem, como se elas fossem o canto da sereia que o atiçava. Estranhamente, Matt começou a se sentir mais no controle de si quando começou a escutá-las, seus olhos não pareciam nublados e podia sentir o ar entrando e saindo de seus pulmões. Era para isso ser bom, mas os sussurros também começaram a parecer muito reais, como se ecoassem em sua cabeça, o que era estranho considerando que ele_ já estava _em sua cabeça._

_Aos poucos, as vozes se tornavam mais perceptíveis em seus ouvidos, aos poucos mais coerentes e compreensíveis, e muito mais confusas._

_“Mas você viu direito?” uma versão mais grossa de sua própria voz pareceu perguntar para alguém que ele desconhecia. De alguma forma, parecia algo íntimo, muito pessoal e particular, e o ruivo começou a se sentir desconfortável por estar ouvindo. “Eu não sou seu amigo!” essa ele conhecia, foi o que Tom gritou para Tord quando atirou nele com o arpão. “Fácil falar quando não aconteceu com_ você _!” mais uma vez o Tom, mas mais… Novo? O tom de voz com certeza era familiar e com certeza era de seu amigo sem olhos, mas parecia mais fina. Quantos anos eles tinham naquela memória? “O que aconteceu com o seu_ rosto _?!” seu rosto estava bem. Com quem ele estava falando? “Talvez você deva largar um pouco esse copo…” mas que copo?! “Pai!”_

_Matt foi arremessado para longe com um impulso, para longe da sombra até que esta saísse de seu campo de visão. Suas costas estatelaram no chão e ele saiu rolando e quicando pelo espaço branco até parar de cara para o chão._

_\- Meu rosto! - ele exclamou com pavor, levantando-se do chão apressadamente e apalpando o próprio rosto em busca de machucados e feridas. Felizmente, não tinha nada, estava intacto. Matt soltou um suspiro e se sentou para recuperar o fôlego._

_O que ele fez? O que estava acontecendo? O que foi aquilo? Sua mente pareceu tomada por um milhão de vozes, falando e falando em seu ouvido, sem nenhum sinal de calarem a boca e ele não aguentou passar nem da parte cinza! Aquilo estava muito confuso, mas o que ele podia esperar de um aspecto tão relativo e incompreensível do ser humano?_

_O ruivo olhou para trás de si, buscando a sombra, mas esta já tinha desaparecido assim como as vozes. Seja lá o que foi aquilo, ele não descobriria tão cedo._

Um gemido deixou seus lábios e seus olhos lentamente se abriram. A luz da lâmpada acima de sua cabeça brilhou sobre seu rosto, quase o cegando, e demorou um pouco para sua visão se ajustar. O visor foi tirado de seu rosto e Paul e Patryck se debruçaram sobre ele, preocupados. Eles colocaram as mãos em suas costas e o ajudaram a se sentar.

\- Você tá bem? - o francês perguntou, preocupado.

\- Acho que tô. Minha cabeça dói. Quanto tempo… - ele soltou um grunhido de dor. - Isso dói...

\- Consegue enxergar bem? Tontura? Náuseas? - Patryck seguiu o protocolo e fez as perguntas padrão para soldados passando mal. Sua mão acariciava as costas de Matt em círculos calmantes numa tentativa de apaziguar o estresse dentro dele.

\- Dor de cabeça. - Matt levou a mão à testa e ofegou, os batimentos tão altos que ecoavam em seu ouvido.

Por cerca de cinco minutos, Paul e Patryck permaneceram ao lado de Matt, segurando suas mãos e o acudindo enquanto o ruivo repetia a sequência se respirações lentas e calmas que sua psicóloga o indicou para aliviar o estresse. Ele não estava tendo um ataque de pânico ou semelhante, era mais como se tivesse corrido uma maratona depois de comer um prato enorme de comida. O cansaço deixava sua respiração agitada, o que aumentava seus batimentos cardíacos, suas têmporas latejavam e isso só o deixava ainda mais estressado e cansado. Seus pensamentos não estavam o mínimo coerentes, palavras se misturando e batendo umas nas outras sem rumo, completamente desconexas.

Percebendo esse desconforto, Paul e Patryck se afastaram de Matt:

\- Vamos te deixar sozinhos por um tempo pra você processar todas as informações. Nos avise se precisar de qualquer coisa. - o polonês o disse com um sorriso antes de se retirar, mas Matt não o viu por estar de cabeça baixa.

Sozinho, as coisas finalmente começaram a ficar mais claras. Os pensamentos se dissiparam, relaxaram nos ombros do ruivo, e, pouco a pouco, sua respiração voltou ao normal e as linhas voltaram a se endireitar.

Definitivamente, aquele não foi o caso que Bella descreveu sobre as memórias voltarem como realmente vivenciadas, pois ele mais as assistiu do que sentiu. Matt passou todo o tempo preso em um corpo que não parecia dele, assistindo as coisas se desenrolarem diante dele sem poder mandar e dizer nada. Ao mesmo tempo, ele sentia algo ressoar dentro de si, como se aquelas memórias estivessem certas, como se _aquele_ fosse ele de verdade. 

Ele não duvidava daquele sentimento, muito provavelmente era para ele ser assim mesmo, já que o jeito que ele era agora era como ele era quando criança. A questão é que ele _não gostou_ de quem ele viu. Ele estava tão acostumado com ver as coisas com pouca seriedade e se manter positivo a maior parte do tempo que aquele homem à sua frente, com uma carranca e resmungos derramados dos lábios a cada cinco minutos, era estrangeiro demais para ele se acostumar com ele. Matt não gostou dele. _Ele não queria ser ele_

Os livros de autoajuda sempre diziam que você deveria agradecer pelas coisas que experienciou em sua vida, mesmo as coisas ruins, pois elas ajudaram a moldar aquele que você é hoje. Mas e se ele _não gostasse_ de quem ele é hoje?

O Matt que ele viu naquelas memórias, sério e frio ao invés de divertido e alegre como ele era hoje, não o agradou nem um pouco. Ele parecia aqueles adultos amargos e caretas dos filmes juvenis, que sempre gritavam para as crianças saírem do gramado dele ou que só seguiam a vida como se fossem folhas em um rio.

Não era esse tipo de pessoa que Matt esperava se tornar quando ficasse mais velho. Ele não queria ser o cara chato que estragava a diversão de todo mundo ou que estava lá apenas para ficar de braços cruzados e ser grosseiro. Apesar de complicado em certos momentos, ele gostava de ser positivo e divertido, ele sorria sorrisos verdadeiros quando sua atitude aliviava um clima grosseiro entre Edd e Tom ou colocava cor em um dia cinzento. O trazia uma espécie indescritível de alívio e felicidade.

Independentemente de quem ele era antes, Matt não gostaria de voltar a ser ele. Agora que sabia um pouco mais sobre seu passado esquecido, poderia tratar desse assunto nas consultas com a psicóloga e ver o que ela tinha a dizer sobre tudo isso, se o podia aconselhar de alguma forma e ouvir suas lamúrias. Mas, por hora, ele pretendia deixar aquele Matt de lado.

Então aquela sombra voltou.

O que era aquilo? Alguma memória que ele tinha reprimido? Algum problema que deu com a máquina? Sonhos esquisitos que ele tinha quando pequeno? Suas memórias precisavam voltar aos poucos, ou ele teria um colapso de tanta informação, mas sua curiosidade apitava mais alto que nunca. Seja uma coisa ruim ou não, ele precisava saber de tudo de seu passado, ou seria tudo à toa. De que adianta querer as memórias de volta se são só as boas? Se o que disseram sobre ele era verdade, que ele era mimado quando era criança, então não é possível que ele não tivesse feito alguma besteira. Não fazia nenhum sentido lógico.

Não que ele entendesse alguma coisa de sentido lógico.

Assim que se acalmou e a respiração voltou completamente ao normal, os soldados voltaram a passar pela porta, dessa vez juntados por Bella. Eles se aproximaram do ruivo com cautela, mantendo uma distância dele para lhe garantir o espaço pessoal.

\- Já acabou? - perguntou Paul.

\- Acho que sim. Só precisava de um tempo pra pensar.

\- Alguma coisa ruim? - essa foi Bella, batendo os dedos uns contra os outros em nervosismo.

\- Só curioso. - a voz de Matt estava estranhamente calma para seu humor de sempre, extasiada. - Faz tempo que essas memórias aconteceram?

\- Elas variam entre onze e dezesseis anos. - respondeu ela.

Talvez fosse isso. Muito tempo se passou desde aquela memória; ele podia ter simplesmente mudado. Provavelmente estava passando por uma fase emo gótico trevoso que quer que o mundo pegue fogo.

Percebendo o olhar consternado no rosto de Matt, Bella resolveu se aproximar e colocou a mão em seu ombro, sem precisar se abaixar para estar no nível dele.

\- Ei, não se preocupe com lembrar de tudo agora. Não são todas as memórias que vão aparecer de uma vez. A maioria delas provavelmente vai surgir de volta com o tempo, especialmente agora que já estão todas de volta no lugar. Elas estão colocadas no seu subconsciente, então é apenas natural que você não tenha uma visão clara de todas elas de uma vez só. Dê tempo pro seu cérebro se acostumar com a nova carga de memória e informação primeiro, depois, se você ainda não lembrar de nada, podemos tentar outros métodos; talvez algo mais natural pra variar.

Matt sorriu, influenciado pelo tom suave da voz da loira e o toque gentil em seu ombro. Ela falava com tanta certeza que seus espíritos podiam apenas erguer-se e seu coração bater com força em seu peito.

De repente, o alarme de Paul começou a tocar, na hora mais inconveniente. Os três demais o encararam, curiosos, e o sentimento só ficou mais agudo ainda ao ver a expressão de espanto no rosto dele.

Patryck imediatamente se preparou para o impacto. Conhecendo seu noivo como conhecia, e ele o conhecia muito bem, tinha certeza de que ele esqueceu algum compromisso importante.

\- Puta merda, o exame era hoje! Eu esqueci! Eu tenho que correr, gente, o líder vai querer minha cabeça servida no almoço se eu me atrasar.

O polonês bateu a mão na própria testa enquanto Bella ria. Era sempre assim. Se Paul não tivesse Patryck, com certeza estaria ainda pior, pois era ele o organizado dentre os dois. Esquecer um compromisso é o de menos, Paul não teria nem a cabeça no pescoço se não fosse por ele.

\- Melhor correr então, ou vai perder mais tempo de férias. - aconselhou Bella, ainda tentando controlar o riso.

\- Até depois. Boa sorte, Matt! - Paul gritou ao sair correndo, sem aguardar que dissessem qualquer outra coisa. Ele estava definitivamente _fodido_ se o Red Leader visse que ele esqueceu o compromisso e se atrasou, por isso precisava correr o mais rápido que seus pés conseguiam e rezar para o novo guarda-costas não ter sido escolhido ainda.

Enquanto isso, ao mesmo tempo que Paul precisou ir embora, Bella usou sua saída como uma desculpa para ir também, pois tinha de fato muitos papéis e documentos para preencher. Da mesma forma que Tord ficaria muito bravo se ele se atrasasse, ele ficaria com ela se aqueles documentos não fossem preenchidos e despachados logo. O destino no mundo está em jogo e ela não pode começar a fazer corpo mole. Ela se virou para Matt mais uma vez e, com um olhar simpático, o assegurou mais uma vez:

\- Não se preocupe, sei que as respostas que você procura virão com o tempo. Você só precisa ter um pouquinho de paciência. Não contorça seu _rosto bonito_ com rugas de preocupação. - brincou e deu uma piscadinha. - Se precisarem de ajuda com a máquina de novo no futuro, me falem e terei um prazer em ajudar. Só tentem não marcar para quando eu estiver ocupada, se for possível.

\- Podemos tentar. - Patryck, o único restante, a assegurou.

Bella o retribuiu com um aceno o voltou para Matt:

\- Boa sorte, Matt. Tenho certeza de que você se lembrará de tudo logo logo.

A loira se retirou da sala e sobraram apenas os dois. Patryck ajudou Matt a se levantar da cadeira e o conduziu para a sala de controle, de onde tiraram a arma dos cabos e a acolheram nos braços. 

Quem diria que um objeto tão simples e estúpido poderia causar tanta confusão? Se Matt não tivesse se dado um tiro com aquela coisa, quem sabe o que teria acontecido então? Eles com certeza não estariam ali agora. Encarando a arma com os conteúdos que ela lhe tirou em sua cabeça, Matt estava apreensivo. Temia que, caso chegasse perto demais daquela coisa, perderia tudo mais uma vez e o ciclo de se lembrar e esquecer começaria novamente. Já era desconcertante o suficiente uma única vez e seus pensamentos ainda estavam embaralhados. Uma constante sensação de que teria um déjà vu a qualquer momento engatinhava em suas costas, arrastando-se até sua nuca e arrepiando seus pelos. Ele não precisava passar por isso uma segunda vez, por mais que ele ainda não soubesse para onde de fato aquela história o levaria.

\- O que fazemos com essa arma agora? - perguntou, guardando as mãos em seus bolsos.

\- Não podemos devolvê-la ao líder. Ele nos mataria se soubesse que saímos à noite sem permissão. - disse Patryck. Uma ideia um tanto arriscada surgiu em sua mente. - Talvez você possa ficar com ela. - Choque tomou o rosto de Matt, deixando a pele ainda mais branca do que era, e suas mãos começaram a tremer junto. Logo agora que ele decidiu tomar cuidado com aquela coisa, Patryck estava pedindo que a levasse com ele?! Ele quase esbravejou “de jeito nenhum!”, mas o polonês continuou antes que ele tivesse a chance. - Eu sei que pode ser algo complicado, especialmente agora com as suas memórias de volta, mas seu quarto é um dos poucos lugares que o líder tem baixas chances de encontrar isto. Se deixar no meu, ele vai perceber alguma hora. E Paul é péssimo em guardar segredos; as chances de sermos pegos seriam ainda maiores. Posso colocar uma trava, assim você não corre o risco de se atingir com ela de novo, o que acha?

Arriscado era pouco. Para Matt, sentia que aquilo era fadado ao fracasso. Se ele não se atirasse com aquilo, com certeza aconteceria algo para que Tord encontrasse e o desse uma baita bronca. Ele poderia quebrar todos os seus espelhos! Seria o fim do mundo para ele!

No entanto, por alguma força de vontade superior a ele, suas mãos esticaram a arma para Patryck e a tomaram de volta para si quando ele terminou de fazer os ajustes no gatilho e a travou. Fez um pequeno teste na outra sala e, provado que não saía nenhum raio da arma, Matt ficou mais aliviado quando ela voltou para suas mãos. Ainda estava temeroso, mas saber que aquele negócio estava travado e ele não poderia atirar em si mesmo por acidente já o deixava mais calmo. A última coisa que ele queria era ter que levar mais sabe-se lá quantas horas para rever todas as memórias, que nem eram todas em absoluto ainda por cima.

Resolvidos, cada um dos soldados seguiu seu caminho, e Matt nunca esteve tão feliz de estar sozinho como ficou ao voltar a seus aposentos. Jogou-se de costas na cama, com a arma encostada no travesseiro e soltou um suspiro. Aquele foi um dia cheio e nem estava tão próximo do fim assim. Ainda tinham atividades a serem feitas, para as quais ele precisava se preparar.

Movimentando a mão, o “clack” da arma caindo no chão soou em seus ouvidos, atraindo sua atenção para a mesma com olhos temerosos. O objeto reluzia com a cor vermelha chamativa o atraindo como uma mariposa para uma armadilha de luz. Ao mesmo tempo que era tentado a encostar nela e segurá-la novamente, sua consciência não o permitia de se mover.

Aquela arma já tinha causado problemas demais, tirou dele momentos que nunca retornariam por completo. Ele tinha a chance de para sempre ser apenas um fantasma de si mesmo e temer aquele em quem se transformou com as experiências vivas sobre a pele. No fim, não importa o quanto ele tente, ele jamais voltaria a ser o cara que seus amigos conheceram por todos aqueles anos.

Raiva borbulhou dentro de seu peito ao se levantar da cama e parar diante da arma. Sentiu-se travar mais uma vez e perder o controle do próprio corpo, seus olhos podendo apenas encarar o chão e os próprios sapatos enquanto seu corpo tremia com aquela queimação em seu peito.

Até que, de repente, a queimação parou, e o sentimento foi substituído por um totalmente novo.

Apatia.

De um segundo para o outro, Matt não sentia mais nada além da sensação física de seu coração batendo forte e os músculos cansados. Era como se ele de certa forma estivesse desligado, dormindo em pé. Porém, ele estava muito bem ciente do que estava fazendo.

Seu sapato desceu com toda a força sobre o metal pintado de vermelho e a arma se espatifou em um milhão de pedacinhos e fios soltos, agora sem energia. Os olhos do ruivo continuaram encarando-o com a falta de brilho amedrontadora que carregavam e sem nenhum sentimento além do susto que levou com o barulho desconfortável.

Aquela coisa não iria mais atrapalhar ninguém, poderia ser deixada para ser esquecida, no lixo, onde Matt jogou seus restos metálicos e sem propósito.

Agora que não tinha mais nada em sua agenda para fazer naquele momento, Matt se retirou para sua cama para tirar um cochilo. Depois de toda essa bagunça, ele merecia.

Ou ao menos é o que seus pensamentos o diziam.

(...)

Depois do exame do dia anterior, Tom estava simplesmente _exausto._ Não teve dificuldades para cair no sono e não acordou nenhuma vez durante a noite. Era a primeira vez em algum tempo, ele não estava tendo o melhor dos sonos nos últimos dias. Os treinamentos pesados ajudavam de certa forma, mas não o bastante para ele não acordar. Era uma questão de pura sorte para Tom não ter seus exercícios prejudicados pela falta de sono, apesar de ele já estar acostumado a fazer coisas pesadas sem ganhar muito sono na noite anterior.

Pela primeira vez, ele estava tendo um bom descanso e de fato recuperar seu corpo. Não havia nada que pudesse afetá-lo naquele espaço escuro e quentinho. Ele estava seguro.

\- TREINAMENTO DE INCÊNDIO! LEVANTE-SE, SOLDADO!

Tom foi brutalmente arrancado de seu sono e, com um pulo, caiu fora da cama de cabeça no chão. Ele não teve tempo de recuperar o fôlego e levantou tão rápido quanto caiu, rapidamente se colocando em postura ereta e fazendo uma saudação.

\- Senhor, cadete Tom se apresentando, senhor! - ele saudou com a expressão séria e o peito estufado. O susto que levou aliviou ao ouvir as risadas escandalosas de Tord. O norueguês se curvava ao lado da cama, os dois braços segurando sua barriga enquanto o fôlego despejava de sua boca, quase sem deixá-lo respirar. Tom franziu o cenho e fez beiço com os lábios, aquele imbecil tinha interrompido seu sono para lhe pregar a porra de uma peça e rir da sua cara! - Você é um filho da puta. - Tom grunhiu e saiu pisando duro para o banheiro. 

\- D-desculpa-aha... Eu não resisti! - Tord secou uma lágrima do canto do olho com a mão robótica. Sua respiração aos poucos voltava ao normal e ele finalmente conseguiu formar frases coerentes. Se virou para o banheiro, onde Tom tinha entrado, e foi atrás dele. - Qualé, Tom, é só uma brincadeira. Eu também faço isso com os outros de vez em quando. E não pense que _você_ também não fazia isso comigo!

Tom o ignorou completamente e tirou a roupa para entrar debaixo do chuveiro. Ele estava bem ciente do olhar de Tord o seguindo e o secando enquanto ele tirava as peças uma por uma - ele fez questão de desacelerar e fazer barulho com a boca justamente por conta disso. Era bem divertido tentar o norueguês até o ponto em que ele desistiria e o prensaria contra a parede para enchê-lo de beijos e se esfregar em sua perna.

Tord estava estranhamente carente nos últimos dias. Qualquer momento de atenção que pudesse pegar de Tom, ele agarrava com todas as forças. Ele não era contra aquilo, só era estranho.

Demorou menos do que Tom esperava, e eles perderam pelo menos quinze minutos naquele banheiro gastando a água quente da base e se tocando de maneiras _íntimas demais_ para olhos de outros soldados testemunharem. Chegariam atrasados com certeza, mas valia totalmente a pena quando o sexo era bom desse jeito. Como Tom já se fez claro, ele não tinha absolutamente nada contra aquilo. Ele e Tord só eram dois homens com hormônios extremamente agitados, nada demais.

Ambos estavam completamente ensopados depois do orgasmo e saíram às pressas, com as pernas tremendo, para se enxugarem e trocar de roupa a tempo de tomar um bom café da manhã antes de começar o treino e o trabalho do dia. Uma situação um tanto complicada para se fazer quando tinham acabado de gozar e o corpo ainda tremia com o prazer do sexo percorrendo seus músculos, mas eles tinham que se virar.

O uniforme de Tord já estava pronto para ele ao abrir o guarda-roupa; ele sempre deixava tudo pronto antes de dormir justamente para caso algo assim acontecesse e ele precisasse se apressar para os compromissos. Contudo, enquanto ele se trocava sem maiores problemas, Tom buscava de um lado para o outro por seu uniforme, mas não conseguiu achar de jeito nenhum.

\- Tord, cadê meu uniforme?

Com toda a _correria_ dentro do banheiro, Tord até se esqueceu desse pequeno detalhe. Já que Tom subiu na hierarquia da base, ele decidiu dar à ele alguns privilégios a mais e tomou algumas decisões sem realmente consultar o namorado. 

Ele enfiou a cara dentro do guarda-roupa e tirou de lá uma pilha de roupas passadas e dobradas para entregar à Tom.

\- O que é isso? - Tom perguntou e começou a desdobrar as roupas com cuidado, percebendo a forma como Tord sorria em sua direção, esperando algo dele.

Era mais do que óbvio que eram roupas, Tom não era tão estúpido a esse ponto, mas ele não sabia para o que era. O tecido era fino em suas mãos, do tipo que pessoas ricas usam, e conforme foi as desdobrando mais certo ele se sentia. A blusa de mangas longas azul não era muito chamativa, exceto pelos símbolos que imitavam o padrão xadrez de seus sapatos que tinha na lateral dos bíceps, acompanhava um colete fino preto, da mesma cor da calça social e da gravata, todos de um tamanho muito exato para apenas coincidentemente caber nas mãos de Tom.

Tord se aproximou dele e passou o braço por seus ombros, os lábios demasiado próximos de seus ouvidos.

\- Seu novo uniforme. - explicou. - Não é nada oficial de guarda-costas ou algo do tipo, foram meus estilistas que sugeriram, baseado na sua estatura. É só uma questão de diferenciação, para saberem a divisão em que você está. - o sol de algo batendo no chão chamou a atenção de Tom, que, quando se virou, percebeu o par de sapatos deixados no chão pelo norueguês. - Prova e me diz o que acha.

Tom apertou os lábios em uma fina linha e se afastou de Tord para fazer o que lhe foi pedido. Ao menos não tinha o uniforme vestido para passar por mais problemas. Por não estar acostumado com vestir aquele tipo de roupa, apesar de já estar a algum tempo trajando um uniforme, ele demorou algum tempo para descobrir como vestir aquilo. Caminhou para o espelho assim que conseguiu e se encarou com um olhar torto. A roupa era um tanto estranha em sua pele, bem mais justa do que seu uniforme, o qual era largo e o fazia parecer bem maior do que realmente era. O colete fazia sua cintura parecer fina, mas não ao ponto de parecer uma cinta, e as mangas abraçavam seus braços da mesma forma. O mais largo de todo o conjunto deviam ser as calças, que tinham uma boca mais larga do que na coxa. Provavelmente era pelo fato de ser um modelo novo, se o que Tord lhe disse indicava qualquer coisa, por isso era apertado daquele jeito; seria apenas uma questão de costume até Tom se sentir confortável vestindo-as. Naturalmente, ele estava mais acostumado com roupas largas: seu uniforme, seu moletom, nenhum deles agarrava seu corpo daquela forma, então levaria um certo tempo até não se sentir sufocado. Além de que ele raramente usava gravata. 

_Eu pareço aqueles caras ricos que mostram na televisão._ \- ponderou para si mesmo, puxando a gravata. Ele virou o corpo de um lado para o outro, tentando ver como ficava de costas. Não era um modelo feio, só estranho. As palavras se repetiam em sua mente sem parar, tentando convencer a si mesmo delas. Ao mesmo tempo que o faziam parecer importante, o incomodavam profundamente.

\- Se tiver algo que você não goste, pode me falar que eu mando mudar. - Tord disse sentado na cama. Desde o momento em que Tom se afastou para se olhar no espelho, ele não mexeu um único músculo; fitava-o com os olhos cinzentos atenciosos, estudando sua forma como um estudante estuda um livro de matéria importante.

\- É, não está ruim. - Tom disse em voz alta; as palavras soam bem mais convincentes quando ditas em voz alta. - Um pouco apertado, talvez, mas só precisa lacear um pouco. - tentou agachar para melhorar a pressão. Não mudou muito, mas já estava muito melhor do que a alguns segundos atrás.

\- Caiu bem em você. - Tord se pronunciou mais uma vez, mas sua voz não soou convincente de forma alguma. Na realidade, ele parecia em transe, como se estivesse dormindo.

E foi quando Tom percebeu que os olhos de Tord não estavam _nele._

Suas bochechas começaram a esquentar e ganhar cor, o que ele viu com clareza no espelho limpo, e tencionou os músculos. Ele não podia ficar bravo e começar uma briga idiota, não quando já iam se atrasar tanto assim. Ao invés disso, Tom optou por ranger entre dentes:

\- Se você estiver olhando a minha bunda, eu vou te dar um soco.

O norueguês mordeu os próprios lábios e o ignorou completamente. Já estava em um lugar completamente diferente, a consciência distante da realidade, perdida em suas fantasias mais ridículas.

\- Tá bom… Entendi… - murmurou enquanto puxava o celular do criado-mudo, desconectando-o do carregador, e abriu a câmera.

Tom não precisou o encarar de frente para saber para onde aquela câmera estava apontando, muito menos para ficar ainda mais constrangido do que já estava. Marchou emburrado para a cama e arrancou o celular das mãos do norueguês, que soltou um sonoro “ei” e se levantou para apanhá-lo de volta.

\- Dá pra parar, caralho?! Apaga essa merda.

\- Tá! Tá! Eu apago! Me devolve meu celular.

Tom abaixou a mão e devolveu o celular na mão de Tord, ainda com o cenho franzido, e arregalou os olhos ao sentir a mão orgânica do norueguês apertar sua bunda. A risada de Tord não era nada menos que o esperado.

\- Você não vale nada, Commie. Você não vale absolutamente nada.

\- Ah, se alegra um pouco, Jeová. Pelo menos agora eu sei que os exercícios estão fazendo efeito.

Ainda com a mão orgânica, Tord deu um tapa na bunda de Tom com a palma da mão. Quando o menor virou-se para brigar com ele, Tord foi mais rápido e o agarrou pelo pulso para jogar por cima do ombro. Apesar dos esperneios, o norueguês não conseguia levar Tom a sério, sabia que se ele quisesse de fato se soltar, já o teria feito.

A esse ponto, contando com quase cinco anos de namoro, Tom nem se importava mais com esse tipo de aproximação do namorado. Ele sabia como Tord gostava de o provocar e vê-lo irritado, era praticamente seu hobby preferido. A cor em suas bochechas e os esperneios eram apenas bônus.

Não é como se ele também não fizesse isso com ele em troca quando ele estava de costas; Tom era tão culpado quanto Tord. Nenhum dos dois verdadeiramente se incomodava com isso, o único objetivo é deixar o outro irritado.

Tord puxou Tom para seu colo e pressionou um beijo babado em sua bochecha antes de jogá-lo de volta na cama. Provocou-o com um “classic, stupid Tom” e afagou seus cabelos antes de se afastar para ir à escrivaninha.

As provocações esfriaram e Tom relaxou na cama.

\- Como você conseguiu minhas medidas?

\- Usei uma trena em você enquanto dormia.

\- Uau, isso não é nem um pouco suspeito, Commie. - o sem olhos estreitou as pálpebras.

\- Serviu, não serviu? - Tord deu de ombros.

Ele estava certo nesse ponto. Talvez certo até demais, mas Tom teria que simplesmente se acostumar com o tecido até este começar a lacear.

\- É, acho que sim.

\- Só falta colocar os óculos. - o norueguês sorriu e caminhou de volta para a cama com o objeto restaurado em mãos. - A propósito, eu fiz umas leves mudanças nas funções dele ontem à noite.

\- O que você fez? - perguntou Tom ao tomar o objeto em mãos.

\- Nada demais, só adicionei algumas funcionalidades a mais, só o essencial; acesso às câmeras de segurança, arquivos, acesso à todos os computadores da base via USB, horário, seus dados vitais, comunicador, localizador, acesso à internet, videogames, vídeos do YouTube e controle de alguns recursos que a base oferece: dados dos soldados, análise facial, registros, controle das portas por identificação ocular, esse tipo de coisa. Eu também tomei a liberdade de sincronizar os dados do seu óculos com os do meu braço. Isso me dá acesso a todos os seus dados vitais e sensoriais, além de podermos aproveitar caso você chegue a fazer algum treinamento virtual. Com isso, eu consigo ficar de olho em você.

\- Não deveria ser _eu_ a ficar de olho em _você_ ? Eu _sou_ seu guarda-costas.

\- Tecnicalidades, tecnicalidades. - Tord abanou a mão. - Não temos tempo para isso agora, Tom. Só veste os óculos e vamos acelerar esse passo. Ah, eu também equipei o óculos com um detector de retinas. Esses óculos só respondem à você. Se alguém tentar roubar ou você perder, não tem como usar. E se for mesmo um ladrão, tem a chance de ele ser eletrocutado. Não se preocupa, não é o bastante pra matar nem nada; não ia correr o risco de eletrocutar o Edd e o Matt se eles pegarem escondido de você. Quer dizer, _dependendo do nível de ameaça._

O de olhos inexistentes colocou os óculos no rosto e enrijeceu com o piscar de uma luz vermelha ao fazê-lo. Uma mensagem em verde apareceu, “dados registrados” e sua visão clareou para ver seus arredores mais uma vez. Alguns informativos brilhavam no canto de sua visão, marcavam o horário e as informações de seus batimentos e pressão como Tord disse que faria - o que, como, ele não sabia. Seria estranho se adaptar a essas mudanças, já estando acostumado com ver as coisas normalmente sem nenhuma informação a mais, mas ele se acostumaria logo.

\- Eu me sinto num filme high-tech. - comentou em voz alta e fez Tord rir.

\- Você se acostuma. Vai ser só por um tempo, até podermos fazer a cirurgia pra tirar o tumor. Depois, se você quiser continuar usando, é só desligarmos a função de terapia. Agora vamos ou vamos nos atrasar.

Tom estreitou os olhos e fuzilou o norueguês com eles.

\- Você me provoca, muda todo meu vestuário, bate na minha bunda e agora você se importa com o atraso?!

Tord riu alto e apertou a bochecha de Tom com a mão mecânica.

\- Vamos, eu te pago depois.

\- Bom mesmo. - o menor cruzou os braços e seguiu-o para fora do quarto.

Chegando na cafeteria, todos já tinham terminado de comer e já estavam a se levantar da mesa, sem nem esperar por aqueles dois patetas. O encontro de olhares foi levemente constrangedor e Tom e Tord sorriram sorrisos travados, desconhecidos para como justificar o atraso. Não que alguém ali se importasse.

Paul, Patryck e as meninas se despediram de Edd e Matt e ignoraram completamente os outros dois antes de sair. Sem mais o que fazer, Tord levou seu pequeno grupo de soldados com ele para o lado de fora da cafeteria para anunciar o que fariam no dia de hoje:

\- A missão de vocês hoje vai ser um tanto… Diferente. Pra treinar sua formalidade e disciplina, vocês vão me acompanhar em uma reunião. Tom, sendo meu guarda-costas, vai se sentar do meu lado; Matt na parte de trás, junto com o Paul e o Patryck, que se juntarão a nós quando a reunião começar; e o Edd vai ficar de guarda na porta.

\- Pra que isso? - perguntou Edd.

\- Pra vocês aprenderem a manter a guarda alta em situações extremamente chatas. Como soldados, é possível que algum dia vocês tenham que montar guarda, tocaia ou simplesmente se manter a postos no caso de um ataque iminente. Vocês precisam estar sempre atentos, e isso é difícil para quem vive uma vida particularmente agitada ou simplesmente não são bons de paciência mesmo. Se distrair no momento errado pode comprometer uma missão inteira, e eu não sou obrigado a tolerar esse risco e peso morto no meu exército. Mas paciência não é algo que se aprende com receita; se aprende na marra. Portanto, eu vou colocar vocês em uma situação prática para vocês aprenderem do jeito que eu aprendi: na marra. Vocês têm que permanecer concentrados e com os olhos abertos a todo momento. Qualquer distração pode significar o seu fim e o de milhões de vidas inocentes. Não tirem a cabeça do jogo!

\- Em que reunião estamos indo? - perguntou Matt.

\- Nada demais, só o fim do meu acordo com a Rússia. Eles resolveram se juntar a nós a algumas semanas, mas precisamos decidir os últimos detalhes para podermos finalmente uni-los ao nosso exército.

Seguindo a passos firmes pelo corredor, Tord foi sendo cumprimentado pelos demais soldados que passavam por eles enquanto aproveitava o tempo que tinham para responder às perguntas restantes de seus amigos. Eles nunca chegaram a ir em uma de suas reuniões até hoje, seria uma perspectiva completamente nova. É apenas normal que eles tivessem perguntas. Ao mesmo tempo, Tord não podia evitar de se perder na própria confiança enquanto caminhava. Ele sempre se sentia tão poderoso caminhando por aqueles corredores; sua costa ereta e as mãos nas costas, junto com a cabeça erguida passavam o ar de um verdadeiro líder. Os cumprimentos de seus soldados facilmente subiam para sua cabeça e ele mal conseguia prestar atenção ao seu redor quando isso acontecia. Ainda mais agora, com seus amigos caminhando junto a ele. Ele tinha uma verdadeira equipe, com laços que iam muito além daqueles que ele construiu com o conselho, que não passava, em geral, de algo muito mais voltado ao profissional que ao particular - as únicas exceções sendo Paul e Patryck.

Tord não conseguia _não_ sorrir nesses momentos. Era tudo bom demais para ser verdade!

Continuou assim até chegarem ao elevador, onde, dali, iriam se separar. Havia um tempo até a reunião começar de fato, o que dava aos rapazes algum tempo para perambular pela base e matar tempo de qualquer forma que quisessem. Tom e Tord voltaram para o quarto, como já era esperado, Matt saiu andando sem nem dar chance à Edd de puxar conversa, o que deixou Edd sem muitas opções além de voltar para o próprio quarto e brincar com Ringo até dar o horário de a tal reunião começar. O esverdeado não tinha a menor dúvida de que seria um absurdo de chato, como todas as reuniões são, mas, como disse Tord, seria importante para melhorarem a concentração.

Ele estava pagando pau para o norueguês? Estava, mas ele não tinha que saber disso tampouco como ele precisava dizer em voz alta. Edd desgostava imensamente de pagar pau para os outros, mas acontecia em raras ocasiões. Ele estava grato por não ter sido na frente dos outros pra variar.

Acariciando o pelo macio de sua gata e deixando que ele passasse a língua áspera sobre sua pele, Edd perdeu a noção do tempo com muita facilidade, e já chegou a hora de ir antes que ele se desse conta.

\- Ops, é melhor eu ir andando, senão vou me atrasar para a reunião. - ele fez um movimento para se levantar e retraiu-se ao sentir os dentes afiados de Ringo em sua mão, não mordendo o suficiente para machucar de fato mas sim para causar um desconforto. - Solta, Ringo, eu preciso ir. Prometo que brinco com você mais tarde, tá bom? Assim que eu voltar, vou trazer uma lata daquele peixe que você comeu outro dia e adorou, tá bom? 

Ringo miou alto e tirou os dentes de sua pele, ganhando um carinho atrás das orelhas como recompensa.

Pensando bem, Edd não estava se do um bom dono de gatos ultimamente. O tempo que passava ocupado com o exército tirava muito do tempo que costumava passar com Ringo, e, acima de tudo, ela passava o dia todo sozinha em seu quarto, devia ser muito chato para ela. Infelizmente, como Edd não podia simplesmente faltar a seus compromissos - já sabia o chute na orelha que levaria se o fizesse -, teria que dar um jeito de ficar acordado até mais tarde para brincar e fazer carinho em sua gata.

Levantou-se do chão de vez, fazendo um carinho na cabeça de Ringo e saiu pela porta, deixando-a sozinha no quarto. Doía deixá-la para trás daquela forma, carente e sozinha, mas isso só servia como mais combustível ainda para passarem toda a noite juntos.

Dentro do quarto, Ringo parou em frente à porta e miou para o metal, mas nada aconteceu. Ela estava esperando que a porta abrisse para ela como abriu para Edd, mas, aparentemente, aquilo não funcionava com gatos. 

Como sua segunda tentativa, tentou usar a força. Marcas de arranhões ficaram impressas na porta e desapareceriam assim que ficassem velhas o suficiente para se perder no metal, e nada de ela conseguir sair. Tinha que ter algum outro meio de ir passear. Ela estava cansada de ver sempre as mesmas paredes cinzas chatas de sempre! Queria passar tempo com Edd!

Estresse começou a eriçar seus pelos e ela pulou na porta, seus músculos agindo sem o próprio controle, e correu pelo quarto até acabar debaixo da cama de Edd, em meio à sujeira acumulada que ele jogava para lá com o pé. Ao rastejar para fora, ela inadvertidamente trouxe consigo um frasquinho com um líquido verde dentro, o qual começou a escorrer pelo chão com a tampinha solta. 

Curiosidade tomou seus olhos e ela se aproximou com cautela. Não houve nenhum movimento estranho daquela gosma, exceto por estar escorrendo e sujando o chão. Seu narizinho tremeu ao cheirar o líquido misterioso e sentiu um calafrio ao prová-lo com a língua. O gosto era absolutamente horrível! E ela logo ergueu o nariz em desgosto e se afastou do frasco. Curiosamente, mais um calafrio a percorreu ao fazê-lo e, ao abrir os olhos, Ringo se viu do outro lado da porta, no corredor da base. 

Ela estava livre! Estranho, mas estava livre! Agora tudo que precisava era seguir os rastros de seu dono e o encontraria antes de perceber o tempo passar. O que aconteceu com o frasco foi completamente esquecido ao começar a correr por aqueles corredores cheios de soldados.

Algumas pessoas a viam aqui e ali, mas, no geral, ela não teve nenhum problema em encontrar o caminho para seu dono, e ficou mais do que feliz quando o viu caminhando no fim do corredor, ainda sozinho. Disparou até ele e, com um alto miado, conseguiu atrair sua atenção.

\- Ringo?! O que você tá fazendo aqui?

Ela miou contente, esperando a chuva de elogios por ter escapado da caixa de metal. Caixas foram feitas para serem entradas, não para prender coisas dentro! Mas afinal ela conseguiu sair e passou naquele desafio para encontrar seu dono! 

Edd a pegou no colo por debaixo das patinhas e a ergueu a altura do rosto.

\- Como você conseguiu sair do quarto? - ao receber apenas um miado da gata, Edd murmurou. - Bom, pelo menos eu vou ter companhia naquela reunião chata.

Ringo miou alto e afagou o rosto na mão de Edd. Vitória!

\- Você vai me fazer companhia, né? - ele disse com voz de bebê e sorriu de orelha a orelha. Ao cruzar os braços, Ringo se acomodou sobre eles, agarrou seu moletom com as duas patas dianteiras e ergueu-se cara a cara com seu dono. Ela miou e o sorriso de Edd cresceu mais ainda. - É, vai sim! Vai sim! - ele cuidadosamente pressionou os lábios atrás de uma das orelhas de Ringo, dando-lhe um rápido beijo e a aconchegou melhor em seu colo. - Linda do pai. - já que ela estava ali agora, teria apenas que dançar conforme a música. Ele a colocou deitada em seu pescoço, usando-a como um cachecol e ajeitou o sobretudo por cima dela. - Não deixa o Tord te ver, ok? Senão ele vai encher o meu saco. - Ringo miou em confirmação e eles ficaram por isso mesmo.

Que bom que ele conseguiu permissão para continuar usando o sobretudo e seu moletom. Aquele uniforme azul não combinava _nada_ com ele. Precisou encher o saco de Patryck por duas horas inteiras para ele conversar com Tord e ele permitir que ele usasse aquilo como uniforme temporário? Precisou, mas valeu a pena. Agora sua gata estava muito bem escondida e aquecida.

Edd suspirou e, recuperando sua coragem e fôlego, voltou a caminhar em direção à sala de reuniões, onde logo encontrou-se com Tom, Matt e Tord aguardando-o para entrar. Havia muito mais soldados junto a eles, todos com o mesmo uniforme e conversando uns com os outros. Presumidamente, os outros participantes da reunião já estavam lá dentro. Tord estava apenas no aguardo de todos para fazer alguma entrada gloriosa ou semelhante. Era a cara dele fazer isso.

O norueguês o viu chegar e, contendo a careta ao vê-lo usando algo que não fosse o uniforme, sorriu com os músculos travados e caminhou para sua direção. Só então Edd reparou que ele estava com aquela roupa chique que sempre usava quando faria algo fora da rotina. Ele geralmente usava o uniforme azul igual à todos, mas, quando algum compromisso diplomático surgia, ele usava aquela roupa com ombreiras, cores avermelhadas, o símbolo do Red Army estampado em um distintivo dourado em seu peito, luvas pretas e um tapa-olho cobrindo seu olho direito. Tom disse que ele usava aquilo com bem mais frequência do que parecia, mas que precisavam estar junto a ele para perceber esses detalhes. Também disse que usava puramente para chamar a atenção, pois o deixava levemente desconfortável. Edd ficava dividido; não gostava nem mesmo do uniforme, mas não se importaria de parecer com alguém importante do jeito que aquela roupa fazia parecer.

Após o dar uma bronca por seu atraso e puxar sua orelha, felizmente sem perceber a presença de Ringo, que já estava adormecida em seus ombros, Tord o trouxe junto à ele para junto dos demais soldados, na parte mais afastada da fila. Estava junto a Tom e Matt e levemente próximos à Paul e Patryck, os quais escutavam a conversa sem se meterem, afastado dos demais soldados.

\- Não se esqueçam, esse também é um exercício de _formalidade._ Sempre que estiverem sob serviço oficial, precisarão se dirigir à mim e à todos os outros membros do exército pelo pronome de tratamento correto. Senhor, para seus superiores. _Red Leader,_ para mim. Senhor também funciona, mas eu prefiro Red Leader. Bom, vocês estiveram no exército, sabem como funciona. - deu de ombros, seu ego alto demais para perceber o revirar de olhos que Edd deu e a negação com a cabeça que Tom fez.

Uma vez prontos, Tord, como Red Leader, fez um sinal com a cabeça para entrarem. A porta de metal se abriu e, com passos sincronizados, os soldados em azul fizeram seu caminho para dentro, Matt, Paul e Patryck se juntando a eles bem próximos ao fim da fila, onde Tom aguardava para entrar junto a Tord. Se não fosse uma reunião importante, aquilo mais pareceria um casamento.

Tom endireitou as costas conforme se aproximaram da entrada e ajustou os óculos ao chegar sua vez de entrar. A primeira coisa que viu foi os olhares apavorados dos soldados russos, olhando para eles como se olhassem para a própria morte. Seguiu o protocolo que lhe foi dado e entrou com a postura erguida ao lado do Red Leader, conduzindo-o a seu lugar no meio de boa parte de seus soldados, misturados com outros soldados russos. Ele sentou ao seu lado, muito bem atento a todos os encarando, e permaneceu focado nos dados mostrados em seus óculos conforme os olhos dos demais aos poucos se afastavam deles.

Não era a primeira vez que aquelas pessoas encontravam o Red Leader, mas era muito improvável que o nervosismo de antes tenha passado em tão pouco tempo. A reputação que ele tinha entre os homens era a de alguém muito rígido e severo, a clássica reputação de um ditador cruel - por mais que ele não fosse de fato desperdiçar seus soldados com uma bala -, é claro que eles agiriam com relutância perto dele. 

Mas ao mesmo tempo, não é como se Tord se importasse. Já disse várias vezes à Tom do quanto gostava da ideia de ser assustador, um homem temido por muitos. Dizia que passava a imagem de badass. E ele conseguiu justamente isso.

O silêncio ergueu-se na sala, os olhares ainda direcionados ao Red Leader voltando-se para a frente e ignorando sua presença, apesar de a atmosfera continuar pesada ainda assim. Pouco depois, duas pessoas subiram ao palco e ligaram o projetor para falar sobre os acordos que vieram resolver. Aqueles soldados falavam com um forte sotaque na língua, o que tornava as coisas um tanto difícil de entender de vez em quando, mas, no geral, era tranquilo de entender. Não quer dizer que tornava a experiência algo divertido ou interessante.

Sendo o guarda-costas do Red Leader, Tom tinha que se manter atento o tempo todo para qualquer coisa que pudesse acontecer, especialmente depois do incidente com as Filipinas, mas reuniões eram _chatas pra um caralho._ Eles falavam e falavam sobre as coisas mais patéticas e mais chatas que já entraram em seus ouvidos, e Tom considerou testar os videogames em seu visor mais de uma vez. 

Entretanto, aquela era sua primeira vez naquele trabalho, ele tinha que manter uma boa impressão para ninguém pensar que ele era um idiota incompetente para o trabalho - embora ele próprio achasse que fosse. Tom entendia o quanto as coisas pequenas podiam afetar as coisas de um modo geral especialmente quando eles estavam em guerra, mas era tão _chato!_ Não dava para pelo menos fazer via chamada de vídeo para ele poder dormir enquanto fingia que escutava o que eles estavam falando?

Na vigésima vez que Tom começou a pender a cabeça para a frente, quase pegando no sono, Tord o deu um beliscão na perna com a mão robótica, não só forçando-o a ficar acordado como provavelmente estourando os vasos sanguíneos da sua perna. Tom quase pulou na cadeira, o que chamou a atenção de alguns soldados, mas ele logo voltou à postura formal. Disparou um olhar feio na direção de Tord, o estaqueando em sua mente por tê-lo assustado e beliscado daquele jeito, mas não disse nada.

A reunião seguiu como começou, os soldados trazendo para a roda assuntos como estoque de armamentos, a questão financeira do acordo entre o Red Army e a Rússia, como a distribuição das bases seria feita em um dos territórios mais vastos e inacessíveis do mundo todo e, ao fim de tudo, eles sempre lembravam sobre como discutiriam os termos finais e exigências da Rússia para sua rendição.

Aqueles países com os quais Tord fazia acordos, em especial os que ele já começou a invadir e _só_ _depois_ eles decidiram firmar um acordo com o Red Army, eram simplesmente patéticos; Tom não precisava de muito conhecimento político para chegar a essa conclusão. Eles duvidam do potencial do exército de Tord e eles invadem para provar justamente o contrário, já que firmar um acordo logo de cara não deu certo, e depois que a ficha cai que o Red Army é _muito mais forte_ do que anteciparam, eles dão um passo para trás e decidem formar um acordo com eles - para fazer parecer que _eles_ estavam no controle, mesmo que claramente não estivessem. Fazem exigências estúpidas às quais o Red Army “tinha” que ceder, e só então a batalha acaba. Uma decisão sábia para os governantes, idiota para os que acreditavam que tinham chance de ganhar e no mínimo preocupante para quem assistia das linhas de escanteio.

Tom preferia muito mais estar em casa, assistindo televisão e dormindo, como qualquer pessoa normal, mas ele já estava ali, então não é como se ficar se batendo agora por essas coisas vá de fato mudar alguma coisa. Apesar de que qualquer coisa seria melhor do que assistir a essa reunião estúpida. Por que ele resolveu se alistar mesmo?

Os olhos de Tom se arregalaram de súbito quando palavras começaram a se formar em seus óculos. Uma setinha, do tipo que se vê em videogames quando se busca o objetivo de uma missão, apontou para sua direita com palavras repetidamente piscando ao lado dela. _“Possível ameaça detectada”,_ estava escrito.

 _Então é assim que eles funcionam._ \- Tom ponderou em sua mente, virando a cabeça lentamente na direção da seta.

Próximo ao palco e de alguns outros homens com roupas diferenciadas, provavelmente de hierarquia mais alta que os demais, um homem baixinho, branco e de cabelos morenos tremia em seu assento. Os óculos mostraram à Tom com detalhes a tremedeira em suas mãos e os índices altos de adrenalina que pareciam correr por seu corpo. Analisou melhor os dados em seus óculos e o nível de ameaça estava em II; não muito alto, mas ainda existente.

Tom começou a se preocupar. O que ele fazia com essa informação? O rapaz parecia mais nervoso do que uma verdadeira ameaça. Não podia simplesmente ir até lá e expulsá-lo sem motivo, pois com certeza criaria intriga entre os dois exércitos presentes. Teria que falar com Tord sobre isso? Mas era uma reunião importante e ele precisava prestar atenção ao que os soldados estavam dizendo. Ele estava verdadeiramente perdido naquilo tudo.

Porém, no fim, ele nem precisou se preocupar com isso. Esqueceu que os dados dos óculos de seus óculos estavam sincronizados com o braço metálico de Tord e que todas as informações que conseguia ele também podia ver. 

Os olhos cinzentos do norueguês desviaram para o próprio braço sem o conhecimento de Tom e, para o espanto de todos os presentes na sala, o estalo de seus dedos fez o barulho cessar imediatamente. Todos os olhares se voltaram à ele e seu sorriso esnobe, mas ele não disse nada até se passarem alguns segundos.

\- General. - sua voz, mais grosseira e afrontosa que de costume ecoando nas paredes e causando uma pequena comoção entre os soldados, os quais voltaram-se para o general do esquadrão. - Talvez seja sábio da sua parte ordenar a seu tenente que se acalme. Ou terei eu mesmo de lidar com isso?

Aquela não era a primeira vez que Tom ouvia Tord falar daquela forma impositiva e com ar de ameaça, mas, Deus do céu, ele se arrepiou como se fosse.

De prontidão, o dito cujo assentiu com a cabeça e se levantou junto ao tenente para levá-lo ao lado de fora. Foram acompanhados por pelo menos sete soldados do Red Army para garantir que não fosse um truque, além de a porta permanecer aberta, e desapareceram da vista dos que estavam na reunião.

Aos poucos os murmúrios diminuíram e os dois soldados no palco receberam a atenção mais uma vez. Contudo, o clima ficou visivelmente mais tenso do que estava anteriormente. Aquele tipo de coisa tinha um efeito muito forte nas pessoas, indubitavelmente.

Tord voltou a relaxar em seu assento e, ao som do sotaque russo, virou-se para Tom com um olhar sacana.

\- Algum problema, Tom? Seus batimentos aumentaram. - provocou em tom baixo, os olhos desviando para o próprio braço por um segundo, insinuando que ele teria dado uma espiada em seus dados pessoais.

\- Cala a boca, Commie. - o de olhos inexistentes murmurou de volta e voltou a olhar para a frente, reassumindo a postura de guarda-costas.

\- Ah, e acelera, por favor. Não tenho o dia todo. - Tord ergueu a voz mais uma vez, ainda sorrindo, e os dois soldados apresentando assentiram com a cabeça.

Verdadeiramente, ser líder era o máximo, especialmente quando se tem uma fome pelo poder como Tord tinha. Ele raramente abusava desse poder, mas não apagava o fato de ele gostar muito de tê-lo.

A reunião seguiu sem mais problemas. Ninguém ficou agitado e logo o general e o tenente voltaram mais calmos, mas o segundo não estava mais olhando para cima, provavelmente vitando de cruzar olhares com Tord, o qual manteve os seus olhos em suas costas durante todo o tempo. Fora aquele incidente, Tom estava ficando otimista que as coisas pudessem dar certo no final.

_Classic, stupid Tom._

Quando a reunião estava prestes a acabar, entrando nos últimos tópicos, um assunto em particular se destacou do restante:

\- Agora, quanto aos últimos termos. Calculamos que, se o império do Red Army continuar expandindo na velocidade em que está, tudo deve ser tomado em cerca de três anos no máximo, o que quer dizer que já podemos começar o processo de banimento da Coca-Cola em todo o mundo. - atrás do representante, um slide com os dizeres “Coca-Cola: uma droga em todo o mundo” atraiu a atenção de um par de olhos castanhos em particular. - Como foi determinado durante o acordo de nosso amado país e o Red Leader, qualquer território pertencente ao Red Army irá banir a bebida e colocá-la à condição de droga.

“ _Altos níveis de adrenalina detectados.”_ \- surgiram as palavras mais uma vez nos óculos de Tom. _\- “Nível de ameaça: IV”_ \- seu medidor ia até dez, então aquele era um nível razoável, certo? Deus, ele precisava mesmo começar a entender melhor essas tecnologias que Tord usava. 

Curioso e preocupado, os olhos de Tom desviaram para onde a seta apontava e encontrou-se justamente com Edd. A análise de seus óculos o mostraram que ele estava segurando a barra da porta com força enquanto uma grande quantidade de tensão se acumulava em seus ombros e dentes. 

Virou-se para Tord para ver o que ele tinha a dizer, provavelmente tendo recebido os dados de seus óculos. No entanto, o norueguês não mostrava o mínimo de preocupação com nada, apenas assistia a apresentação de slides como se nada estivesse acontecendo. Ele sabia perfeitamente o que estava acontecendo ao canto da sala, mas estava se fazendo de desentendido.

Aquilo era um teste? Ele estava querendo que Tom se provasse como seu guarda-costas para protegê-lo de uma ameaça? Será que ele realmente estava se fazendo de sonso para não ter que olhar na cara de Edd? Conhecendo Tord, não duvidava que fossem todas ao mesmo tempo.

A reunião acabou sem muito debate, apenas exposição do que já estava organizado. O Red Leader se pronunciou algumas vezes e eles reorganizaram alguns apontamentos dos quais ele discordou, mas, fora isso, nada demais aconteceu. 

Ao menos não dentro da sala.

Tord e sua equipe pessoal, como ele gostava de se referir à seus amigos, foram os primeiros a sair, deixando os demais soldados para acompanharem seus convidados até a saída; afinal, não podiam arriscar de deixar alguém descobrir ou fazer algo em sua estimada base.

Assim que ficaram livres dos demais e as pessoas começaram a se dispersar, foi por pouco que Tom conseguiu impedir Edd de se aproximar em Tord para lhe dar um soco. Pegou seu braço no meio do movimento e, virando rapidamente a cintura, o jogou no chão. Não sabia dizer com que força fez isso, mas conseguiu.

\- Edd, mas que porra?! - exclamou espantado, por mais que já soubesse a resposta.

O moreno o ignorou e se voltou à Tord.

\- “Coca-Cola considerada uma droga”? “Coca-Cola banida no mundo todo”? Mas que porra, Tord!? - o norueguês abriu a boca para se explicar, mas, antes que pudesse, Edd chutou Tom para o lado e deu um jeito de se levantar. - EU VOU TE MATAR!

Antes que ele pudesse avançar no norueguês mais uma vez, Tom voltou a agarrá-lo pelos braços e o puxou para trás com o máximo de força que conseguiu.

\- Tom, me solta!

\- Edd, eu não vou ficar solteiro por culpa sua!

Eles ficaram nisso por algum tempo, até Tord se cansar daquela brincadeira e revirar os olhos. Ele já esperava por isso, sim, mas pensou que seria mais divertido.

\- Tom, você sabe que tem um taser no seu cinto, né?

\- Eu tenho? - o de olhos inexistentes arqueou as sobrancelhas e olhou para o próprio cinto. Yep, definitivamente um taser.

Sem esperar duas vezes, soltou um dos braços e agarrou o objeto, mirando-o em Edd. Ele tremeu da cabeça aos pés e praticamente caiu morto no chão pouquíssimos segundos depois. Tom não ficou preocupado, pois aquelas coisas raramente eram fatais; serviam apenas para neutralizar a pessoa.

\- É muito poder nas minhas mãos… - Tom murmurou para si mesmo enquanto encarava o taser, fazendo Tord rir.

O norueguês apertou um botão em seu braço, presumidamente para chamar alguém que levasse Edd à enfermaria. Nesse meio tempo que usaram para esperar, ocupou-se conversando com Paul e Patryck, sem perceber uma certa gatinha se aproximando dos pés de Tom.

\- Ringo? O que você tá fazendo aqui? - o sem olhos ergueu as sobrancelhas ao vê-la, surpreso com sua presença. - Veio atrás do Edd, huh? Desculpa por ter nocauteado seu pai. Ele vai acordar logo logo, prometo.

A gata miou e se esfregou na perna de Tom com um ronronar extremamente fofo. Um sorriso se fez nos lábios de Tom e ele a pegou no colo com cuidado, não queria que descobrissem que ela tinha vindo junto com Edd; o colocaria em mais problemas do que já tinha. 

Antes que vissem, ele escondeu a pequena no bolso de seu moletom, bem na hora que Matt chamou por ele:

\- Tom, você vem?

\- Posso só acompanhar o Edd até a cama? - inventou a primeira desculpa que surgiu em sua cabeça. Se fosse com eles agora, corria o risco de Ringo se entregar sem querer. 

Matt deu de ombros e se afastou junto aos demais, mas Tom não ficou sozinho por muito tempo até ser aproximado por Tord.

\- Relaxa, você pega o jeito do taser. - ele disse e colocou uma mão em seu ombro. - Sei que é muito de uma vez, mas uma hora você se acostuma, acredite em mim. - inclinou-se e beijou a bochecha de Tom com delicadeza, lhe provocando um sorriso e um riso baixo. Quando começou a se afastar, virou-se uma última vez para dizer: - E não esquece de dar comida pra Ringo.

Os olhos de Tom se arregalaram, espantados, mas Tord já havia sumido quando se virou para cobrar respostas.

Como ele sabia que ele estava escondendo Ringo? Não passou-se nem cinco minutos que ele a tinha pego!

Após passar uma quantidade desnecessária de segundos pensando sobre a lógica daquilo, Tom deu de ombros. Seu namorado funcionava das maneiras mais estranhas, e ele sempre foi bom com descobrir coisas suas que queria manter em segredo. Talvez por ele geralmente ser o mais quieto do grupo e isso tirar as suspeitas de seus ombros, além de o fazer passar despercebido em muitas situações, ou talvez ele fosse só um fodido mesmo.

Dando dois tapinhas leves no bolso do moletom, com cuidado para não machucar Ringo e nem deixar muito óbvio que ele estava escondendo alguma coisa, atraiu a cabeça de Ringo para fora de seu esconderijo. Acariciou ternamente atrás de suas orelhas e sorriu quando ela ronronou.

\- Vamos lá, garota. Deus sabe que o Edd vai precisar de boa companhia quando acordar. - disse Tom e abaixou-se para jogar o braço do amigo por cima do ombro. Ele pegaria uma gripe se ficasse dormindo no chão gelado.

(...)

Tord acordou com o corpo pesado e as pernas e quadril doloridos, mas, por Deus, ele não se arrependia de absolutamente nada. Ele não tinha a menor ideia de o que aconteceu para sua vida sexual ficar tão ativa nos últimos dias, mas seja lá o que for, ele agradecia muitíssimo. Ele nunca, jamais, em toda sua vida diria “não” a uma rodada de sexo com Tom, especialmente se eles tinham tempo de inverter as posições ou tentar algo novo. O norueguês conseguia ficar bem imaginativo na cama e ele adorava quando Tom participava, não tinham os brinquedos que ele gostava na base, mas eles sempre podiam improvisar, e talvez o fato de Tord ser o Red Leader e agora Tom andar todos os dias junto à ele o dê uma satisfação melhor em deixar o infame Red Leader incapaz de se sentar o dia todo. Tord não se importava contanto que ele pudesse sentar na pica no fim do dia. Ele gostava demais daquilo para se deixar levar por alguns pensamentos bobos e tarefas não cumpridas por dor na bunda.

Acordar com o corpo pesado valia muito a pena e sempre colocava um sorriso em seu rosto, assim como estava sendo naquela manhã. Ele acordou com o corpo inteiro dolorido e a pele suada ao lado de um Tom que roncava e tinha baba escorrendo pelo canto da boca. Tord não resistiu em bagunçar seu cabelo com a mão robótica antes de se levantar para ir ao chuveiro. Assim que colocou o primeiro pé para fora da cama, caiu de joelhos no chão ao fraquejarem. Suas costas doíam e ele quase não conseguia se mexer. Seu braço indicava fadiga muscular e o fato colocou um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios de Tord. Os dias em que não conseguia andar eram sempre os melhores. Sempre há a contrapartida de não poder sentar direito e as costas doerem o dia todo, mas isso era o de menos. Para quem passava a maior parte do tempo na pura vontade como ele e Tom passavam, qualquer foda era bem-vinda.

O de olhos inexistentes acordou bem a tempo de ver Tord se levantar do chão, uma mão apoiada na cama, e cair de novo ao tentar dar um passo para a frente. Ele sorriu, orgulhoso do próprio trabalho, e se debruçou do lado de Tord da cama para encará-lo mais de perto.

\- Problemas pra andar, é? - provocou, sua voz suave o bastante para encantar e irritar o norueguês ao mesmo tempo.

\- Você acabou comigo, seu idiota! Tenha mais compaixão pelas minhas pernas! - Tord provocou de volta e voltou a se sentar na cama para deixar o menor passar os braços ao redor de sua cintura e beijar a parte de trás de seu pescoço. 

Tom propositalmente soltou um gemido e mordiscou a pele pálida da nuca de Tord, sentindo-o estremecer debaixo de seus dedos. A região continuava marcada do trato que deu nele na noite passada e ele não conseguia parar de encarar os hematomas. As pequenas retraídas que Tord dava sempre que ele pressionava o dedo com força demais nas regiões roxas eram quase como um chamado para Tom transformar a pele de roxo para vermelho. Ele não tinha absolutamente nenhum limite quando se trata de Tord, o tomaria para si de novo e de novo por quantas vezes quisesse se ele assim o permitisse e que se foda as reuniões e compromissos. Se pudessem continuar juntos assim para sempre, sem nunca sair daquela cama, não seria de dele que viria a reclamação.

Tom inspirou fundo e encostou o rosto no ombro de Tord, cansaço e entorpecência invadindo cada centímetro de sua pele.

\- Como você tem um cheiro tão bom? - murmurou em sua pele.

\- Resolvi usar seu shampoo hoje. Acha que tá cheirando a abacaxi?

Tom ergueu a cabeça e o olhou atravessado, provocando um riso no norueguês.

\- Muito engraçado, Commie.

\- Te amo, viu?

\- Eu sei. Eu sou incrível.

Tord revirou os olhos, mas puxou Tom para beijar-lhe os lábios ainda assim. Ele pode ser um palhaço e um completo idiota, mas o norueguês o amava ainda assim, e não perderia a oportunidade de beijar sua boca quantas vezes fosse.

\- É sério, Tom. - murmurou contra seus lábios ao se separarem. - Eu te amo mesmo. Muito.

O de olhos inexistentes sorriu.

\- Eu também te amo. Jurei dedicar a minha vida pra você, não jurei?

Tord sorriu e o beijou mais uma vez. A mão metálica encaixou em sua bochecha e, apesar da posição desconfortável, ele ainda encontrou conforto naquele contato, como sempre fazia quando Tom estava por perto.

Sentiu as mãos do de olhos inexistentes apertarem sua cintura e o virar em sua direção, melhorando um pouco a posição desconfortável em que estavam. Insistiram naquele beijo por algum tempo, enfeitiçados pelos lábios e línguas movendo-se em sincronia. Não havia nada demais no gesto, apenas uma leve provocação quando um mordia suavemente o lábio do outro ao separarem-se. Portanto, Tom ficou surpreso ao sentir algo familiar cutucando sua coxa.

\- É a sua mão que tá me cutucando ou você só tá feliz de me ver? - brincou ele, murmurando contra os lábios já inchados de Tord.

O norueguês, porém, não estava em situação de esconder. Não com tanto calor invadindo seu corpo em tão pouco tempo.

\- Você me tenta demais, Jeová. Eu não aguento perto de você. - ele murmurou em resposta, roçando a ponta do nariz com o de Tom com os olhos fechados. Era como se estivesse em um verdadeiro transe, cegado por aquela névoa de prazer e êxtase que rondava seus pensamentos.

Tom não tinha como negar que estava com vontade também. Ver Tord assim o deixava com vontade. Já era demais que ele estivesse namorando e comendo o Red Leader, o cara que comandava a porra toda naquela base, mas tê-lo em uma posição tão íntima, tão entregue à ele, o jeito manhoso de sua voz endereçado à ele, tudo acabava direto em seu ego e seu pau. Não conseguia entender como resistiu àquilo por tanto tempo; como não se entregou àquele homem de uma vez só e simplesmente não fecharam isso desde o começo, quando tudo era muito mais simples e eles não tinham um prazo para sair da cama.

\- Acho que uma rapidinha não mata ninguém. - contemplou a ideia em voz alta, já satisfeito em conseguir um sorriso pervertido de Tord. - Isto é, se estiver tudo bem pra você, _líder_.

Seu namorado visivelmente estremeceu da cabeça aos pés e sua mão quase escorregou do ombro de Tom. O próprio Tom ficou espantado com aquilo. Sabia que Tord era um pervertido de marca maior e tinha vários tipos de fetiche, geralmente envolvendo brinquedos e coisas do tipo, mas não esperava que ele fosse do tipo que gostava de ser chamado por nomes de poder na cama.

Quem ele estava enganando, é claro que esperava.

\- Peguei num ponto fraco? - Tom provocou, sua voz sedutora e o tom sexy indo direto para o pau do namorado, o qual se remexeu, seu pau roçando mais uma vez na perna de Tom, dessa vez de forma mais óbvia.

\- Tom, se você me deixar no seco eu vou te colocar no serviço de lavar a louça até o fim da guerra.

O de olhos inexistentes riu e prontamente ligou seus lábios com os de Tord. Sua mão subiu para seu pescoço, em sua nuca, e puxou com força os fios mais curtos enrolados entre seus dedos. Tord gemeu baixinho e arfou ao sentir a outra mão de Tom deslizar por sua perna e lentamente envolver seu membro, movimentando os dedos para cima e para baixo, chegando apenas perto o suficiente das bolas para fazê-lo estremecer e se entregar de vez.

Tord nem tentava ignorar o prazer que Tom o proporcionava com as mãos, ele buscava desesperadamente aquele escape e prazer de seu amado, que sabia com perfeição em que lugares tocar e quais movimentos fazer para arrancar dele os gemidos mais altos. Ok, talvez ele não gostasse muito daquela parte - a não ser quando ele fazia de propósito -, mas valia a pena ainda assim.

Tom tomou nota dos ligeiros movimentos que o norueguês fazia em sua mão, buscando mais fricção e movimento em seu pau negligenciado - negligenciado entre aspas, pois já tinham feito isso umas três vezes na noite passada. Atendendo ao pedido do namorado, ele acelerou os movimentos, indo desde a base até a ponta, contando até com a outra mão para massagear as bolas com delicadeza. 

Não demorou muito até que Tord se desfizesse na mão do namorado, estando ainda cansado da noite anterior. Caiu de costas na cama assim que Tom tirou a mão e se levantou para lavá-la.

Quando Tom voltou do banheiro, Tord estava praticamente dormindo de novo na cama. Ele não o culpava, afinal sexo podia ser bem cansativo depois de acabar, mas eles precisavam se apressar para chegar logo na cantina, ou tomariam outra bronca.

\- É melhor você levantar daí se não quiser que eu te foda de novo e que fiquemos mais atrasados ainda, _senhor_.

Tord mordeu o lábio inferior e flexionou as costas. A ideia era bem tentadora, na verdade. Se fosse para passar o tempo todo junto a Tom assim, ele não se importaria de cancelar algumas reuniões. Quer ele goste ou não, Tord é egoísta, e sempre conseguia o que queria. E o que ele queria agora era Tom. Ele o queria agora mais do que nunca.

Puxou o namorado pelo braço para que caísse em cima dele e começaram o que deveria ser o terceiro round.

Eles não foram bem recebidos quando chegaram na cantina, estando muito mais atrasados que o normal. Os presentes ficaram até espantados que eles apareceram; já estavam convencidos que eles decidiram pular o café, de tão atrasados que estavam.

\- Atrasados de novo?! - ouviram Patryck esbravejar direto da mesa, acompanhado de um olhar decepcionado de Angela. Eles estavam claramente cansados da demora de Tom e Tord para descer para o café todo santo dia. Aquilo passava uma má reputação para Tord como líder, além de ocupar mais dois lugares na fila para comprar café. Eles podiam pelo menos _tentar_ ser mais responsáveis.

Os dois ignoraram completamente os olhares e os sermões e se sentaram nos lugares vazios. Bom, Tord sentou, pois Tom é quem compraria a comida para eles.

Quando ele se afastou, a conversa paralela voltou à mesa, apenas o norueguês permanecendo quieto, soltando alguns suspiros de vez em quando. Não havia muito para se fazer ali a não ser esperar que todos acabassem de comer - ou melhor, que _eles_ acabassem de comer - para então seguirem as tarefas do dia.

Pouco tempo de tédio se passou, no entanto, até que o atendente no balcão chamasse pelos nomes do casal para buscarem suas bebidas. Como o lugar já estava ficando mais lotado, os funcionários resolveram tomar essa medida para não deixar a fila ficar comprida demais, assim poderiam atender todos que precisassem de café para passar o dia. Tord teve certa dificuldade em caminhar para o balcão justamente pela dor nos quadris, mas persistiu e conseguiu conquistar seu direito ao café. Além do que, era uma boa dor. Ele gostava de sentir o incômodo na virilha e as pernas bambas, o lembrava daquilo que o deixou assim.

Mas parece que esse detalhe não passou despercebido afinal.

\- Você tá bem? Parece que tá mancando. - Paul perguntou, preocupado. Quando o norueguês o encarou por cima do ombro com os lábios estreitos e os olhos semicerrados, _com aquela cara de pervertido,_ o francês quase estremeceu de nojo. - Meu Deus.

Tord caiu na gargalhada, por pouco não derramando seu café na mesa.

\- Pensou demais porque quis. Eu não disse nada. - defendeu-se e ergueu as mãos após colocar a xícara na mesa.

\- Mas _do nada?_

\- É a roupa nova. Eu não aguento. - aquelas calças agarraram bem demais na bunda do namorado para Tord conseguir parar de olhar, foi o que quis dizer, mas Paul captou a mensagem. Tanto que acabou rindo bem na cara dele. - Ei, não ri não! Eu lembro muito bem quando você ficou de pau duro quando viu o Patryck de smoking.

O francês abaixou a cabeça. Infelizmente, quando Tord estava certo, ele estava certo. Paul não gastaria palavras para lutar uma luta perdida.

\- Isso vai te atrapalhar nas reuniões. - Patryck comentou de boca cheia, sem se importar com as migalhas que caíram na mesa.

O comentário, que devia ter sido encarado com relativa ignorância, na verdade fez Tord sorrir.

\- Foda-se. Pelo menos eu tô sentando na pica no fim do dia. Vocês tão?

Patryck estreitou o olhar em sua direção e puxou a xícara para a frente do rosto, murmurando um ligeiro “você é cruel” para Tord antes de abafar a própria voz com o som da garganta engolindo o líquido. Alguns deram risada.

\- Mais um motivo pra vocês casarem logo e correrem atrás daquelas férias para casais. Aí não tem mais desculpa pra não transar. - o norueguês brincou mais uma vez, mas ninguém respondeu.

Voltaram a atenção à comida por apenas alguns minutos até a atenção da mesa ser atraída mais uma vez, dessa vez por um garoto. Não parecendo ter mais que doze anos, o garoto usava uma versão menor do uniforme, como se tivesse sido feito a mão para ele, com um boné branco na cabeça e tinha um pirulito na boca. O trio - Edd, Tom e Matt - pareceu confuso com a presença do garoto, especialmente pela aparente pouca idade que tinha, e o sentimento só aumentou ao verem a reação de Paul e Patryck ao perceberem o garoto.

\- AK! - o francês exclamou com um sorriso e se levantou de prontidão para dar um abraço no garoto.

Mais perdidos do que nunca, os três se entreolharam, sem conseguir nenhuma resposta, e então voltaram mais uma vez para os demais. Paul e Patryck mais do que obviamente conheciam a figura e as garotas não se importaram com a presença dele ali; Bella até o cumprimentou. Indicava que ele não era uma figura nova por ali. No geral, ninguém ali se importaria muito com isso se não fosse por um mínimo detalhe:

\- Por que tem uma _fucking criança_ aqui? - exclamou Tom, gesticulando para o garoto com uma sobrancelha arqueada atrás dos óculos.

\- O AK foi resgatado da infestação zumbi que teve em Asdfland há alguns anos atrás. - Tord se intrometeu antes que qualquer outro pudesse. - Ele estava armado, sabia atirar e estava sozinho. Procuramos os pais dele, mas não encontramos ninguém, então resolvemos trazê-lo para o Red Army para treiná-lo e cuidar dele até que atingisse a maioridade e pudesse se virar sozinho. Paul e Patryck se apegaram muito a ele. - sorriu para os três. - Ah, e é ele que vai ensinar pra vocês sobre como as armas funcionam. Não vamos querer soldados dando tiros no próprio pé, não é? Além do que, temos armas mais diferenciadas por aqui, muito além das típicas que vocês já conhecem; é ele quem vai explicar como elas funcionam.

AK era mudo, nasceu sem suas cordas vocais e se comunicava apenas por linguagem de sinais. Apesar das dificuldades, ele parecia muito querido ali na base. Paul e Patryck pelo menos o acolheram muito bem quando ele veio à mesa, e o próprio garoto parecia satisfeito em vê-los. Era fofo de se olhar.

Ao fim do café da manhã, Tord os acompanhou junto de AK para a sala de aula, onde aprenderiam melhor sobre o conhecimento técnico de como as armas funcionavam. Não as armas tradicionais, mas as personalizadas de Tord, como o musicalizador. Aparentemente, ele tinha muito mais do que apenas aquilo de arma para usar, tanto em si mesmo quanto nos outros.

Os três soldados entraram na sala e arregalaram os olhos no mesmo segundo. Diferente das salas de aula que Tom frequentou anteriormente - desde as de treino às de estudo - ele nunca viu algo assim. A sala não tinha cadeiras ou mesas, mas era repleta de armas até onde a vista alcançava. Era um cômodo bem parecido com o laboratório de Tord, mas sem a parte da invenções inúteis, havia apenas armas. Muitas delas variavam em cor, algumas tinham até fios e líquidos estranhos conectado ao cano e a lateral. De um segundo ao outro, foi como se os três tivessem entrado em um filme de ficção científica.

\- Santa jujuba correndo uma maratona, Tord, onde você consegue essas coisas? - exclamou Tom após tentar limpar os olhos e quase enfiar as mãos dentro das órbitas, de novo.

\- Esse é um segredo que você não descobriu ainda. - ele respondeu com um sorriso maroto. - Se vocês forem bem no treinamento, quem sabe não consigam permissão pra pegar uma dessas? Mas, até lá, vão continuar com os revólveres. Ah, e obrigado, Tom; você me lembrou que vocês vão fazer ginástica com a Angela mais tarde enquanto eu resolvo uma papelada no meu escritório. Não vou precisar dos seus serviços até eu acabar, então faça o favor de fazer companhia ao Edd e o Matt depois, sim?

A testemunha arregalou os olhos em espanto, mas não teve tempo de reclamar antes de ouvir AK bater palmas e chamar a atenção de todos de volta para si. Ele tinha uma arma preta em mãos e gesticulava rapidamente com os dedos, provavelmente comunicando-se com eles através de linguagem de sinais - uma língua que ninguém entendia.

\- Ok… E como vamos entendê-lo? - Edd virou-se para Tord, que sorriu.

\- Por que acha que eu estou aqui? Eu sou o intérprete. Foi minha ideia trazer o garoto pra cá, é óbvio que eu ensinaria a ele uma forma de se comunicar.

O pequeno assentiu e voltou a gesticular, agora apontando para diversas partes da arma simultaneamente, como se simulasse um tutorial de vídeo. Ao mesmo tempo que fazia os sinais, Tord o acompanhava explicando passo a passo como a arma era constituída e como funcionava. É importante saber as peças da constituição para, caso algo quebre, seja mais fácil de substituir. E mesmo que acabasse sendo algo inútil em combate, conhecimento é sempre bom, não importa qual.

Eles levaram algumas horas naquela sala, anotando e imitando AK enquanto ele os mostrava como cada uma das armas funcionava. É claro que eles prefeririam atirar a estudar, mas é o que tinha pra hoje.

Após terminarem, Tord se despediu deles, dispensando Tom de seus serviços como guarda-costas pelo dia, e os três foram para o lado de fora da base, onde encontraram-se com Angela, que os aguardava para começar o treinamento.

\- Hoje vamos focar em condicionamento físico para melhorar essas pernas de vocês. Sei que bateram seus recordes na semana passada, mas sei que conseguem fazer melhor que isso. - ela disse e puxou o apito que carregava ao redor do pescoço para assoprar. - Vinte voltas ao redor da base! Vamos!

Com o esbravejar da de tranças, os três saíram correndo sem olhar para trás, com medo do que aconteceria caso não obedecessem suas ordens como da última vez. Mas era difícil quando eles odiavam, absolutamente _odiavam_ exercício. Não no sentido de lutar e semelhantes, mas coisas como polichinelo, agachamento e abdominais. Eram simplesmente insuportáveis. Por que eles não podiam simplesmente ir para as linhas de frente de uma vez? Aquilo era compreensível, já que eles precisavam estar na mais perfeita forma para quando saíssem da base, ainda mais se quisessem fazer parte da equipe pessoal do Red Leader, mas continuava sendo um saco ainda assim. Eles tinham todo o direito de se sentirem irritados quando faziam um exercício que não gostavam.

Contudo, caso se recusassem a obedecer as ordens de sua superior, ela tinha o direito de descer o cacete neles e os imobilizar no chão como alguém faria em uma luta. Edd já passou por isso milhares de vezes e não era uma experiência boa. Na verdade, todos ali já passaram por isso alguma vez durante o treino. Eles só queriam ser promovidos logo para pegar missões importantes e parar de enrolação; é pedir demais?!

Acabado o primeiro exercício, era como se eles tivessem corrido uma maratona. Claro, o lugar não era exatamente pequeno, mas também não era isso tudo. Eles só detestavam correr mesmo. 

Angela checou o cronômetro que segurava e murmurou para si mesma.

\- Estão melhorando, mas continuam muito fora de forma. Vocês precisam trabalhar melhor esses músculos e as técnicas se quiserem alcançar um nível mais alto, rapazes. - preparou-os para mais uma corrida e deu um passo para o lado, próxima deles o suficiente apenas para murmurar: - Vamos, eu sei que vocês conseguem. Imaginem que vão ganhar a coisa que mais desejarem ao fim da corrida.

Ela se afastou por completo e deixou que eles ajeitassem a postura. Coletivamente fecharam os olhos e mentalizaram aquilo que mais queriam.

_“Smirnoff!”_

_“Um espelho novo!”_

_“Um socão na cara do Tord!”_

Angela apertou o gatilho e a arma disparou. Os três correram pelo percurso com pés apressados, agora com bem mais pique e tentando desesperadamente terminar a corrida antes dos demais - apesar de _não ser_ uma corrida.

Por pouquíssimos segundos e um braço longo estendido, Matt alcançou a “linha de chegada” antes dos demais e comemorou com um soco no ar.

\- Eu ganhei! - sorriu e olhou ao redor. - Cadê o meu espelho?

\- Não tem clone nenhum. - a morena arqueou a sobrancelha e cruzou os braços, ao mesmo tempo que tentava conter um riso. - Eu disse para _imaginar_ que iriam ganhar, não que se tornaria realidade.

Os ombros de Matt afrouxaram e ele gemeu, desapontado. Mas não havia tempo para que chorasse pelo leite derramado, pois logo lhes foi dado mais uma atividade de percurso.


	15. Seis é o caralho!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Depois desse capítulo, a fanfic provavelmente vai entrar em hiatus até o ano que vem. Não estou tão mais dentro da fandom de eddsworld e preciso de um tempinho pra voltar o hype. Tenho uma meta alta de escrita pra essa semana, mas vou acumular alguns capítulos, ou adiantar algo pelo menos, antes de postar o próximo.
> 
> A história não será cancelada! Gosto demais do enredo dela pra fazer isso! Nem que leve dez anos, essa fanfic vai ser terminada!
> 
> Até lá, aproveitem esse capítulo saindo do forno!

_Ar afiado geralmente é uma forma de dizer que o clima está tão tenso que seus pulmões parecem ser perfurados pelo próprio ar ao respirar, como se pequenas adagas cortassem seus pulmões lenta e torturosamente, pressionando sua caixa torácica com força e deixando mais difícil de respirar. Não era uma sensação boa, nem um pouco, e todos sempre evitam ao máximo se sentir assim, desviando de conversas polêmicas e desencontrando parentes irritantes. Tudo para permanecer com a saúde mental intacta. Não se trata de um assunto fácil de falar pois nem todos tinham paciência e tato para tratar dele da forma adequada. Era como uma nuvem de poeira, que machucava se os ventos que a carregam forem muito rápidos; cortam sua pele como mil adagas._

_Poucos eram os momentos em que Matt sentia essa sensação esquisita e tão desconfortável e foi há muito tempo atrás. Na verdade, nem tanto. Era quando Tom e Tord discutiam algum assunto sério ao invés das besteiras de sempre. Gritavam um na cara do outro e apontavam dedos com acusações doloridas e agressivas; não sobre quem tinha comido o último bacon ou tomado a última Smirnoff, mas sobre quem havia arruinado a vida de quem. Quem não deveria ter nascido. Quem merecia morrer. Quem havia feito quem sofrer mais. Era insuportável! Ele estava acostumado com as brigas de casal deles, era até divertido de olhar, mas não quando chegava nesse nível. Até se eles caíssem na porrada seria melhor. Mas esse tipo de discussão costumava gerar apenas gritaria e um certo alguém não falando com outro certo alguém._

_Verdadeiramente, Matt não tinha razão alguma para ter boas lembranças daquele sentimento, ninguém deveria ter. Seria loucura se tivesse. Se pudesse nunca se sentir assim, o ruivo agradeceria aos montes. No entanto, ele sabia que aquilo não era possível. Ainda que esperneasse e fizesse uma algazarra, aquela sensação não deixaria de existir, nem para ele e nem para ninguém. Ao mesmo tempo, o sentimento ruim tinha uma habilidade que poucos outros sentimentos tinham: torneava as coisas reais._

_Aquilo era um sonho. Ele sabia disso. No entanto, a veracidade do ar cortante era a única coisa que fazia tudo parecer real. Sua respiração saía trêmula assim como estavam suas mãos. Sob seus pés, um imenso tabuleiro de xadrez, ele de um lado, em um quadrado mais elevado que os demais, e seus amigos do outro, espalhados em posições aleatórias daquele imenso tabuleiro._

_Matt engoliu em seco e um arrepio de adrenalina subiu sua espinha, tirando todo o ar de seus pulmões e criando nele um impulso estranho, que ele não queria seguir. Mas precisava._

_\- Tom - sua voz vacilou e Tom ergueu a cabeça para encará-lo. Apesar de visto com órbitas vazias, dava para ver o temor que existia em seu interior, mesmo de longe. - Ande duas casas pra frente e duas pra direita._

_Hesitantemente, mas tentando não mostrar, Tom acatou as instruções de Matt e andou os quadrados necessários. Fechou os olhos e encolheu os ombros ao pisar no último, como se esperasse que algo acontecesse._

_Segundos se passaram e nada. O ruivo soltou um suspiro aliviado, mas o alívio não durou muito e seus ombros voltaram a se enrijecer junto com o resto do corpo._

_No entanto, sua nova confiança evitou a hesitação em sua voz. Agora que Tom já havia se movido, conseguia ver o tabuleiro com mais claridade. Tudo daria certo!_

_\- Edd, vai cinco pra frente e seis pra esquerda._

_O de moletom verde começou a andar, seguindo as instruções. Porém, ao chegar ao último dos cinco quadrados para a frente, ele desviou para a direita. Edd não o obedeceu. Ao invés disso, ele andou duas casas para a direita e três para a esquerda, ficando bem na linha para onde Matt queria mandar Tom._

_O ar pareceu lhe faltar por um tempo, restringindo seus pulmões e fazendo seu coração bater forte. Matt engoliu em seco._

_\- Hum… Tom, anda três…_

_Mas ele foi impedido de fazer sua jogada quando Tord também passou a desacatar suas ordens. Ele nem estava andando nos espaços corretos! Estava pisando em cima das linhas e fazendo zigue-zague pelo tabuleiro todo! Isso não era para acontecer!_

_A plataforma debaixo de Tom se abriu e o de olhos inexistentes foi praticamente sugado para o vazio debaixo deles. Tord virou para o lado e tentou agarrá-lo, mas foi devagar demais._

_\- Tom! - a voz esganiçada de Matt não parecia sua ao gritar, como se ele fosse outra pessoa. O coração disparou em desespero e suor escorreu por sua testa junto a uma pequena lágrima pelo canto do olho. Eles haviam perdido uma peça. Eles haviam perdido um amigo._

_Queria gritar, queria chorar, espernear, fazer qualquer coisa que não fosse ficar ali parado e continuar aquela porcaria de jogo infernal que só o fazia perder aqueles que amava._

_Mas a vida tem que continuar, independentemente de quantas peças você perca._

_\- E-edd, vai duas casas pra frente e d-dez pra esquerda._

_Dessa vez Edd o obedeceu e andou para as casas, visivelmente mais cauteloso que da última vez. Perder Tom devia ter tido algum impacto forte sobre ele para ele o obedecer assim._

_Esperaram, ansiosos, quando Edd parou de andar, olhando para os arredores como se esperassem algo a mais acontecer._

_O chão estremeceu mais uma vez e todos se prepararam para o impacto. Entretanto, o que aconteceu foi que o piso onde Tom estava voltou ao lugar, carregando o de moletom azul em cima dele. Ele estava encolhido com as costas para cima e as mãos na cabeça, como se estivesse se protegendo de alguma coisa que o quisesse atacar. Tord quis esticar uma mão até ele, mas a retraiu assim que ele se levantou._

_Uma sensação de alívio e pavor percorreu Matt. Era bom que eles tinham Tom de volta, mas se o jeito que ele estava indicava alguma coisa é que o que tinha lá embaixo não era nada bom. E ele não estava muito a fim de descobrir o que era._

_Engolindo em seco mais uma vez, Matt percebeu como suas mãos estavam suadas e limpou-as no casaco. Ele não queria continuar aquele jogo. Perder um amigo já fora difícil demais, ele não queria correr o risco de perder mais alguém._

Você tem que continuar e sabe muito bem disso.

_O ruivo assentiu a cabeça para o nada e seguiu com os comandos, dessa vez seus amigos os seguindo sem questionar._

_Ninguém sabia as regras do jogo ou como se jogava. Só sabiam que, se pisassem no quadrado errado, algo ruim aconteceria. Como sabiam disso também era um mistério._

_Após alguns minutos de jogo, Tom estava um pouco atrás de Tord e Edd estava quase chegando ao fim do tabuleiro; onde estava Matt, onde era seguro. Eles teriam soltado suspiros de alívio, mas não queriam correr esse risco._

_Matt limpou a testa e observou o tabuleiro com as mãos trêmulas e a garganta seca. Ele estava sem ideias do que fazer. Tom não podia cair nos quadrados pretos e Tord só andava em movimentos de L; não importa onde pare, ele sempre anda para o lado, e Edd era quem ele menos entendia; aparentemente podia andar em todas as direções, mas era bem menos propenso a seguir as ordens que Matt dava, como evidenciado pelo momento anterior. Não havia pedido de tempo. Se esperasse demais, o tabuleiro tremia, como se os pressionasse e ameaçasse a ir mais rápido; ocasionalmente, algumas casas cairiam e suas opções ficariam limitadas. Não havia espaço para demora._

_Quanto mais avaliava o tabuleiro, mais ficava nervoso. Não tinha como mover Tom sem trombá-lo com Tord ou colocá-lo em uma posição que o colocaria contra um quadrado branco e o norueguês não o daria nenhuma movimentação vantajosa; só poderia colocá-lo no caminho de Tom. A única opção que Matt tinha era mover Edd._

_Ele engoliu em seco, não queria ter que arriscar e mover Edd. Seria uma carta coringa; ele podia ir para qualquer direção que quisesse sem nem o deixar terminar de falar, coisa que não era muito vantajosa para o momento. Mas o tempo estava acabando e as plataformas começariam a cair. Edd era o único que não estava em uma situação que os deixaria num beco sem saída. Era a única opção que eles tinham. Ele tinha que arriscar mudar Edd para longe do final para mudar a trajetória de Tord, já que este movia menos quadrados quando ele estava por perto - não entraria no caminho de Tom dessa forma._

_Respirando fundo, Matt deu as ordens._

_\- Edd, volte quatro quadrados pra trás e dois pra esquerda._

_Imediatamente cobriu os olhos enquanto mil e uma possibilidades se reviravam em sua cabeça. Edd podia ir para os lados ou simplesmente caminhar até o fim do tabuleiro, como quisesse. Quando abriu os olhos, viu que ele não o tinha obedecido de forma alguma. Edd havia voltado quatro quadrados para trás, ido dois para a esquerda e mais cinco para a frente. Ele parou exatamente entre Tom e Tord, apenas uma casa branca de distância entre ele e o de moletom azul._

_Não tinha mais como movimentar o jogo. Para onde Matt mandasse Tord, ele entraria no caminho do Edd, o qual ele não iria mais mover até que fosse estritamente necessário por essas razões. E Tom não tinha como se mover para o lado devido à casa preta que Edd obstruiu. Todos os outros movimentos seriam perda de tempo. Era game-over._

_Desesperado, o ruivo fechou os olhos e prendeu a respiração, esperando que o pior acontecesse._

Feliz por ouvir. Feliz por ficar. Alegremente vendo-o se afastar.

_E todos estavam caindo._

_Desespero rapidamente tomou conta de Matt. Ele não conseguia respirar e se debater não levaria à nada. Vento parecia estar vindo de lugar nenhum, o único indicativo de que estava caindo além da luz se afastando. Olhou ao redor, vendo seus amigos em uma posição não muito diferente da dele: caindo e desesperando para fazer alguma coisa._

_Por um segundo, Matt topou vista de Tord segurando-se em alguma coisa e puxando Tom junto à ele. Eles pareceram se abraçar e falar alguma coisa, mas ele passou por eles rápido demais para conseguir escutar._

_Virou-se para o lado e viu que Edd havia sumido. Não o viu indo para baixo ou para cima, coisa que o deixou assustado. Ele simplesmente desapareceu. Matt ergueu a cabeça mais uma vez e percebeu a luz da superfície completamente apagada. Não lhe restava mais nada além de escuridão. Tentou estender as mãos e agarrar alguma coisa como Tord, mas não encontrou nada além de pura escuridão, tampouco tinha certeza de que ainda estava caindo; o vento se tornara algo tão insignificante agora._

_Sem esperanças, o ruivo fechou os olhos e deixou que a gravidade o puxasse até que sua cabeça se espatifou no chão._

Ele acordou quase voando para o outro lado da cama, o corpo tendo dobrado-se violentamente para a frente. A respiração estava descompassada e o coração acelerado, suor escorria de sua testa e das mãos, mas parecia que ele já estava ensopado a horas. A visão nublada pelas lágrimas não conseguia focar em nada do quarto, pois tudo parecia um grande borrão. Encolhendo em sua cama, Matt trouxe os joelhos para si e começou a chorar no travesseiro, derramando mais das lágrimas que deixaram rastros em seu belo rosto. Ele não conseguia se segurar, não com imagens tão reais daquele sonho ainda atrás de suas pálpebras. Ele quase perdeu seus amigos em um jogo doentio, no qual ele dava as cartas e os outros obedeciam. Será que ele deu as instruções erradas e por isso Edd e Tord não o obedeceram? Eles não confiavam nele? Ou era tudo uma grande metáfora? Talvez eles pudessem ter vivido uma aventura assim no passado e ele estava apenas tendo mais um flashback, mas não parecia algo real a ponto de ser real. Se Tord estivesse ali, provavelmente diria que é uma representação de imagens de algo preso em seu subconsciente ou algo assim. Matt diria que era apenas algo que o fazia chorar.

As coisas não estavam muito boas para ele. Desde que recuperou parte de suas memórias, todo dia era um sonho diferente, uma culpa diferente. Ele não sabia dizer se os fatos estão interligados de alguma forma, mas achou estranho que começaram a acontecer logo depois que usou a máquina de realidade virtual. Apesar de que ele sempre teve sonhos estranhos, e não era todo dia que isso acontecia. Em caso de dúvidas, é melhor voltar ao trabalho e esquecer tudo isso. Permitiu-se chorar mais um pouco antes de levantar e ir escolher uma roupa para usar.

Conforme ocupava a mente com outras coisas, o sonho foi ficando para trás, esquecido em meio a outras prioridades. No entanto, isso não quer dizer que Matt não seria visitado pelo fantasma desse sonho quando chegasse a hora de ir dormir mais uma vez. Ele não sabia se aguentaria mais esses pesadelos sem nexo. Sentia que deveria contar para alguém e tentar descobrir o que significam, mas, além de sua psicóloga, ele não falava nada para mais ninguém. Não queria atrapalhá-los durante o trabalho e certamente não queria ser um estorvo trazendo à tona algo com que ninguém se importa. Portanto, ao menos até a próxima sessão com Liv, ele guardaria tudo para si e seguiria o dia como se nada estivesse acontecendo e tudo fosse rosas e borboletas.

Após terminar de se arrumar, Matt deixou o quarto para ir à cantina, em busca do que fazer. Era seu dia de folga, justo no dia em que ele precisava tirar a cabeça de si mesmo e pensar em outra coisa, tudo em favor de não precisar se recordar do sonho estranho que teve na noite passada. As folgas foram instituídas a alguns meses por sugestão de Angela e Paul, os quais estavam percebendo uma clara exaustão dele e dos meninos durante o treino. Desde então eles tinham folgas estipuladas com base em seu desenvolvimento de combate e bom comportamento. Por obrigação, todos tinham direito à folga, mas os que visivelmente se dedicavam mais tinham direito a mais. Não era nada muito extenso, coisa de alguns dias ou uma semana no máximo, mas já era mais que o suficiente para descansar e recuperar as energias. Nos últimos sete meses de treinamento, Matt já tinha conquistado mais uma hora de descanso aos fins de semana, Tom conseguiu licença de alguns dias após o treinamento intensivo de reconhecimento de campo e Edd continuava com o tempo padrão, limitado às horas de almoço e férias no meio e final do ano. Matt não acreditava que deixavam de ceder folgas à Edd por mal, pois eles o faziam com todos os seus soldados, talvez fosse uma questão mais ligada à falta de dedicação dele para com o treino. Até o próprio Matt percebeu que ele teve uma recaída depois que descobriu que a coca-cola estava banida do mundo inteiro. Se perguntassem à ele, por mais que ele entendesse que a coca-cola era algo importante - _muito importante_ \- para Edd, ele estava mais fazendo pirraça do que colaborando com alguma coisa em ir mal nos treinos de propósito. O que o impedia de pedir pela bebida caso tivesse um bom desenvolvimento? Na cabeça de Matt, ao menos, aquilo faria mais sentido do que deitar no chão e fazer um escândalo igual criança em supermercado. 

Aparentemente, Tord também pensava o mesmo, pois comentou justamente isso com ele quando estavam almoçando juntos. Tom tinha ido para o treino com Paul e Patryck e o restante estava sumido por aí, então sobraram apenas os dois. De alguma forma, acabaram chegando em uma discussão sobre quem era o mais difícil de lidar da base, e a resposta “Edd” foi definitiva. De todos eles, ele sempre foi o mais cabeça-dura, o mais teimoso e chato dentre eles - não que os outros fossem inocentes -, precisa ter muita paciência para lidar com Edd, mas ele é alguém que vale a pena, conseguiam ver isso nele. Só era um saco que ele fosse tão chato para colaborar. Tord o disse naquele dia que, enquanto ele não parasse de pirraça e começasse a levar o treino mais a sério, ele não colaboraria com nada do que ele exigisse; tanto que Matt parou de ver Edd usando o sobretudo preto que ele tanto gostava e voltou a usar o uniforme azul.

Edd era uma situação… Complicada, para dizer o mínimo. Ele sempre teve uma mania de líder, o que o deixa com alguns traços de controlador. No geral, eles não se importavam de segui-lo aonde quer que fosse, pois eram amigos e não tinham muito mais o que fazer, porém, chega um ponto em que opiniões divergem e eles são forçados a discordar, e cada um segue seu próprio rumo. Era isso que parecia estar acontecendo ultimamente, com Edd querendo continuar como sempre foi, Tom seguindo atrás de Tord e fazendo sabe-se lá o que juntos e Matt, que estava muito mais preocupado com o que estava acontecendo com sua própria cabeça para pensar em coisas frívolas como um namorado e coca-cola.

Não deixe Edd ouvi-lo dizer isso.

Deixando as pernas fazerem seu caminho, virou um corredor a mais, como se elas quisessem propositalmente fazê-lo perder tempo e revirou os olhos antes de abaixar a cabeça. Em situações assim, é muito complicado se manter alegre e positivo como sempre ficava. Eram momentos em que Matt queria apenas encolher em um canto e desaparecer, talvez chorar um pouquinho no processo também. Contudo, ele não estava com tempo para fazê-lo, não na frente da base inteira. Ele precisava se conter, apenas pelo momento, para quando estivesse em um ambiente mais amigável e confortável, que se sentisse mais à vontade. Seguiu em frente e manteve a cabeça erguida, cumprimentando os eventuais soldados que o reconheciam por andar com o Red Leader e o davam bom dia. Apesar de não estar de bom humor, não havia motivos para ser grosseiro com quem só queria ser gentil com ele.

Após tomar um café com leite e comer um biscoito na cantina, voltou a caminhar pela base em busca de algo para fazer naquele dia de folga, tomando cuidado para não entrar no caminho de outros soldados que estavam de fato ocupados. Passando por uma porta do térreo, o ruivo quase deu um pulo ao escutar um apito soar lá de dentro. Ao olhar para o número da sala e a placa acima dela, viu que era o lugar da piscina interna, onde as turmas treinavam os braços e as pernas, além de conseguirem se adaptar a um ambiente que não fosse terrestre. Tord já os havia dito várias vezes, assim como o restante do conselho, que eles não percorriam apenas terra durante o combate e precisariam muito em breve aprender a lidar com estas mudanças de ambiente. Como eles mal tinham passado do primeiro ano de treinamento ainda, demoraria um pouco para irem aos campos com treinamento mais rigoroso, os quais, pelo visto, ficavam mais afastados da base, portanto o que recebiam era o treinamento básico. 

Matt já havia sido indicado para aulas de natação, mas foi só por um mês como uma forma de testar suas habilidades de natação. Até ele próprio se surpreendeu com o tempo que fez; não foi dos melhores, mas para alguém que não se lembrava da última vez que nadou na vida, foi muito bom.

Curioso e sem mais o que fazer, Matt resolveu entrar no lugar e caminhou com cuidado pelo corredor, sem querer acabar escorregando na água que pingava no chão. Gritos e apitos vinham do outro lado da porta que dava para a piscina e foi para lá que Matt foi, se surpreendendo menos do que imaginava ao ver Tord com um apito na mão e dando instruções na direção da piscina. Indo um pouco para o lado, viu que era Tom quem ele estava treinando, o qual usava um shorts de natação preto, touca azul e óculos pretos, ou talvez aqueles fossem seus olhos? Ele não conseguia enxergar muito bem dali.

\- Vamos, Tom - gritou o norueguês. - Só mais algumas vezes e podemos encerrar. Você vai fazer três vezes de nado crawl, três por um e com virada, entendeu?

Com uma expressão de descontento em seu rosto, Tom assentiu e se debruçou na beira da piscina em posição de mergulho. Matt se sentiu estranhamente pervertido por perceber que o sem olhos estava no ângulo perfeito para Tord ver sua bunda. O apito soou e Tom pulou na água sem pestanejar, obedecendo às ordens do norueguês nas braçadas e nas viradas. Ele parecia com menos dificuldade para respirar do que para manter a coordenação; nadava em ziguezague como uma mosca boba, chegando vezes perto demais da raia em momentos que pareceram que ia bater. Aquilo não podia ser bom; será que tinha entrado água em seus olhos? De qualquer forma, Tom insistiu, apesar dos pesares, e continuou até completar o ciclo que ele pediu. Sua respiração estava descompassada ao emergir da água e arrancou os óculos com força do rosto, um pequeno filete de água escorrendo de suas órbitas vazias.

\- Esses óculos são uma merda! - gritou ele e jogou os óculos longe.

\- Você vai ter que pegar. - Tord cruzou os braços e gesticulou para onde ele havia jogado os óculos.

Tom grunhiu de frustração e cruzou os braços, mas eventualmente prendeu o fôlego e mergulhou para buscar os óculos. 

Matt sorriu por trás da parede, achando aquela interação entre os dois adorável. Sempre achou eles um casal interessante quando se assumiram. Ficou surpreso por terem conseguido se manter por tanto tempo e talvez isso seja o mais admirável. Tom e Tord conseguiam fazer o relacionamento mais improvável dar certo e faziam isso com gosto. Ao mesmo tempo que brigavam, se davam bem e tinham uma química fascinante. Discutiam e se desentendiam na mesma proporção que se apoiavam, era incrível de ver. Se Matt algum dia entrasse em um relacionamento com alguém, gostaria de ter a mesma determinação e habilidade que Tom e Tord tinham para manter a deles.

Em meio a um monte de bolhas, Tom emergiu, sem touca, e com um óculos na mão. O cabelo virou para trás fazendo uma grande onda de água e Tord cobriu o rosto com as mãos, tentando se manter o máximo seco possível.

\- Achei! - gritou e ergueu os óculos no ar com um sorriso. - Chupa, Tord!

O norueguês cruzou os braços e revirou os olhos, se aproximando da água para ajudar Tom a sair. Esticou a mão para ele quando se aproximou da borda e a tomou em um agarre forte. Entretanto, antes que Tord pudesse puxá-lo, Tom tomou impulso na borda da piscina e puxou-o para cair na piscina junto a ele. Só se pôde ouvir um grito esganiçado antes de a água transbordar para fora com o impacto. 

Tom caiu na gargalhada enquanto Tord erguia-se na água e tossia com o que tinha entrado no nariz. O cabelo estava completamente encharcado, os dois chifres caídos na frente dos olhos bloqueando sua visão e criando uma cena divertida para quem estivesse vendo. Matt cobrira a boca para não chamar atenção para si. Tom não tinha nem tentado.

\- Muito engraçado, Tom. - rosnou Tord tirando os cabelos da frente do rosto e os jogando para trás. De alguma forma, o cabelo dele assim, lambido para trás, deixava tudo ainda pior.

O de olhos inexistentes nadou para mais perto de Tord e bagunçou seus cabelos com a palma da mão, deixando o estado ainda pior.

\- Acho que ficou muito melhor assim. Não parece um capeta ou um corno. - brincou com um sorriso travesso no rosto.

Revirando os olhos, Tord tomou um susto quando Tom o puxou pela cintura e o fez se apoiar nos ombros dele para ficar com a cabeça fora da água. Eles resmungaram algo um para o outro, o norueguês emburrado e o sem olhos sorrindo, em um volume baixo demais para Matt ouvir. Olhavam seriamente para o rosto um do outro, as expressões aos poucos se neutralizando. O ruivo teve apenas tempo de corar antes de os dois se beijarem. Tord usou os ombros de Tom de apoio e se ergueu por cima dele, água escorrendo pela lateral do seu rosto e pingando na pele de Tom. Aqueles dois não tinham vergonha alguma, beijavam-se de uma forma estranhamente erótica no meio da piscina, um deles de uniforme completo, sem nem se importarem se alguém poderia os ver - mesmo que só tivesse Matt ali.

Separaram os lábios e trocaram sorrisos apaixonados por um segundo. Matt começou a se sentir um pouco mal estando invadindo aquela cena. Eles pareciam tão felizes tão próximos assim, seria um desserviço que Matt estragasse o momento com sua curiosidade; eles mereciam aquele tempo sozinhos. Quando virou-se para ir embora, escorregou na água do chão e caiu de cara no chão, protegido apenas pelos braços que subiram rápidos para proteger seu belo rosto.

Inevitavelmente, a atenção de Tom e Tord foi atraída. Rapidamente se afastaram um do outro e nadaram até a borda para saírem da piscina. Não é que estavam com vergonha de estarem juntos assim, estavam é preocupados com seja lá quem foi que caiu. Saíram da piscina e, logo ao entrar no corredor, deram de cara com Matt caído no chão com a bunda empinada. Tom franziu o rosto e Tord reprimiu um sorriso. Corrigindo, ele nem tentou.

\- Matt, o que está fazendo aqui? - perguntou Tom após dar uma cotovelada em Tord, ordenando que fosse mais educado.

O ruivo se levantou com cuidado, quase escorregando de novo, e limpou a roupa, mesmo sabendo que isso não tiraria as manchas de água dela.

\- Oi, Tom. Oi, Tord. - respondeu, a voz saindo inesperadamente em um tom seco. Até sua voz o estava traindo hoje.

\- Desculpa pela… _Cena._ \- disse Tom, fazendo careta. - Nós não sabíamos que você estava aí.

Ele desviou o olhar e sorriu torto, alheio ao rubor surgindo em suas bochechas.

\- Tá tudo bem, eu já tava de saída mesmo.

\- Ah, sim, você está de folga hoje, não é? - questionou Tord, passando a mão ao redor da cintura de Tom.

Matt apenas assentiu com a cabeça e acenou em despedida para deixá-los sozinhos.

\- Vou indo. Podem voltar a fazer o que estavam fazendo. - disse e saiu pela porta sem secar os pés.

Tom e Tord se entreolharam por um segundo, estranhando a reação de Matt, mas, agora que ele já tinha ido, nada podiam fazer fora voltar a treinar como faziam antes.

Do lado de fora, Matt caminhava pisando duro e mantendo o olhar fixo no chão. Seu humor estava péssimo naquele dia, era inacreditável! Ele tinha seus dias bons e ruins na base, na vida, mas aquele em particular foi feito especialmente para que ficasse de cabeça quente. Qualquer coisa o estava tirando do sério por motivo nenhum, quase como se ele estivesse de recalque ou algo semelhante. Devia ser por conta de seu sonho. Acordar direto de um pesadelo tinha dois efeitos nele: acordava chorão e permanecia grudento por todo o dia ou o medo se transformava em indiferença e até raiva e ele permanecia emburrado por todo o dia. Considerando seu humor agora, é óbvio que era o segundo caso.

Matt não era particularmente muito fã de passar o dia irritado, não era bom para o coração, mas, considerando as palavras de sua psicóloga e seu conselho para que não escondesse seus sentimentos, estava disposto a fazer uma exceção naquele dia e transparecer sua raiva. Enquanto ele não saísse por aí esmurrando alguém por motivo nenhum, sua reputação com Tord não seria afetada. Se estivesse com sorte, quem sabe não o deixem usar os sacos de pancada para desestressar? Descarregar suas emoções de uma forma controlada também foi um conselho de sua psicóloga, e aquele parecia um bom momento para fazê-lo. Contanto que não prejudicasse ninguém, tudo ficaria bem.

Ao chegar na sala de treino, surpreendeu-se ao encontrá-la vazia. O lugar costumava sempre ficar cheio, tanto com turmas treinando quanto outros soldados de folga fazendo um reforço para manter o corpo em forma. Ele já encontrou com Tom naquele lugar várias vezes, treinando com Edd, e sempre estava com o lugar cheio. Aquilo era estranho, mas quem era Matt para prestar atenção nisso? Dando de ombros para si mesmo, o ruivo tirou o casaco do uniforme, ficando apenas com uma regata branca que tinha colocado por baixo. Se isolou no canto do cômodo, frente a frente com um saco de pancadas azul, e, respirando fundo, começou a usar dos socos para descontar sua raiva.

Passou quase a semana toda treinando com o conselho nos básicos de luta, o que ele não viu por não ter passado pelos níveis anteriores. Já sabia um bom bocado sobre luta. A vantagem que tinha no treino é que não precisava se preocupar com uma estratégia além de desviar do saco de pancadas quando voltava; podia descarregar o quanto precisasse naquilo que estaria tudo bem e não se machucaria.

Ele não imaginava a razão de se sentir tão estressado naquele dia fora o pesadelo, estava socando o saco com mais força do que costumava quando vinha treinar - ou ao menos era o que lembrava comparando com o quão alto ia e o quão forte voltava. Suor escorria por sua testa com cada soco e chute que ele dava. Era um pouco complicado chutar com calça comprida, mas isso é culpa dele que não tinha shorts no guarda-roupa. Também era estranho pensar que ultimamente ele estava usando muito de violência para desestressar. Sua psicóloga insistiu que ele não precisava se preocupar em desestressar treinando, já que estava, em suas palavras, encarnando sua raiva de uma forma produtiva. Ninguém com quem treinava se objetaria a lutar, ambos os lados se aproveitariam disso de forma prática, mas quando ele se sentia especialmente irritado, ela aconselhou que seria melhor treinar com os robôs ou sacos de pancada, assim não correria o risco de cometer nenhuma infração. Não há nada errado com treinar com ajuda de outros soldados, mas outro pensamento de sua psicóloga seria de que Matt subestimava a própria força em comparação com a dos demais - já que ele vivia falando deles grandiosamente e nunca falava de si -, então ele provavelmente se daria melhor com algum treino técnico do que corpo a corpo. Matt resolveu seguir seu conselho e passou quase meia-hora treinando com o saco de pancadas, até seus braços ficarem cansados de tanto socar.

Ele parou por um segundo para beber água e respirar fundo, talvez tirar alguns minutos de descanso. Sentou-se no banco no canto da sala e puxou uma garrafa de água de dentro de seu casaco para tomar. Não estava totalmente gelada, mas serviria para descansar. Erguendo o olhar, encontrou com seu reflexo na mesma posição, também com a garrafa de água na mão. O ruivo não conseguiu evitar um sorriso e uma piscadela para sua contraparte espelhada, chegando até a fazer um sinal de mão e estalar a língua no céu da boca. Cada vez que se olhava no espelho, conforme progredia nos exercícios e treinos diários, mais ele se apaixonava pela própria imagem. Os braços finos estavam ganhando massa e tornando os músculos mais definidos, de forma sutil mas ainda definidos, as roupas abraçavam melhor seu corpo e se antes olhar no espelho era muito prazeroso para ele, agora estava ainda melhor. Aos poucos seus treinamentos estavam mostrando seus resultados e o deixando mais e mais orgulhoso de tanto esforço. Matt não era do tipo de fazer exercício no dia a dia antes de entrar no exército, então começar com a rotina de treinamento foi muito mais difícil do que seria para outras pessoas. Ele não esperava conseguir se acostumar à vida de soldado com tanta facilidade. Certamente se lembrava de como era quando se voluntariaram para o exército britânico, pelo menos agora, e tinha consciência de como era muito esforço colocado nas tarefas, ele e seus amigos sempre saindo exaustos dos exercícios - ainda que tivessem durado apenas um minuto e trinta e quatro segundos. Com isso, imaginou que participar do Red Army seria uma situação semelhante por comparação. Entretanto, contra todas as suas expectativas, acabou sendo muito mais fácil de se acostumar do que ele esperava.

Claro que os exercícios não eram fáceis e o conselho pega pesado com eles quando se trata de manter o ritmo e o progresso constantes, mas, com o tempo, as coisas foram ficando mais fáceis de lidar. Não só isso mas Matt começou a apreciar mais o tempo livre que tinha; cada segundo que passava se olhando no espelho contava. Os resultados daquele treino se mostravam de forma clara em seu corpo, reforçando em sua mente todos os motivos que tinha para permanecer persistente em suas metas.

Ele suspirou alto e se levantou. Encarar seu reflexo restaurou seu vigor e mandou a raiva para longe, não mais precisaria socar o saco de pancadas para desestressar. Já se sentia muito melhor.

Puxou uma toalha úmida com água gelada e secou o rosto úmido para se refrescar e voltou a vestir o uniforme ao terminar. Não tinha absolutamente nenhum plano para o que fazer agora que estava aliviado, então só caminharia por aí até eventualmente acabar na cantina para comprar um salgado.

Quando estava prestes a sair, abotoando os botões do uniforme no meio do caminho, trombou de cara, ou melhor, de corpo, com outra pessoa no meio do caminho, antes mesmo de sair por afora. Ele quase derrubou a garrafa de água que carregava na mão, por pouco não aconteceu, tampouco caiu.

Ao se afastar, percebeu que tinha trombado com Bella sem querer. Ambos com a cabeça baixa, ele olhando os botões e ela para uma prancheta. Ela levantou o olhar para ele e sorriu um sorriso delicado, sem nenhum rastro de irritação ou falsidade.

\- Boa tarde, Matt. 

\- Oi, Bella. - ele retornou o cumprimento, tentando ser o mais gentil que conseguia sem o mau-humor. Bella era legal, ele não gostaria que ela ficasse chateada com ele por algo que ele podia controlar. - Desculpa por trombar em você.

\- Imagina, eu também não estava prestando atenção. - ela ajeitou os papéis em suas mãos e o encarou com aquele sorriso simpático. - Como você está aproveitando sua folga?

O ruivo deu de ombros.

\- Nada demais, só dando uma volta pra ver o que o resto do pessoal está fazendo. Passei por aqui achando que tinha alguém, mas não dei sorte. - disse e passou uma mão nos cabelos molhados.

Bella não comentou sobre o fato de que ele obviamente já estava ali a algum tempo. Ela podia ver uma pilha de coisas pelo canto do olho e o saco de pancadas ainda balançando, fora o fato de que Matt fedia a suor e um pouco de perfume que ele devia ter passado pela manhã. Ele não entrou ali só para procurar seus amigos, entrou pois estava irritado com alguma coisa. De qualquer forma, aquilo não era de sua conta. Matt estava de folga e seria falta de educação se intrometer em seus assuntos. Ele devia ter suas razões para fazer o que estava fazendo.

\- É difícil ter um tempo de folga quando todos os outros estão trabalhando, não é? Eu e as garotas passamos muito por isso.

\- Achei que o conselho fosse super ocupado.

\- E é, mas antigamente, quando o Red Army ainda era pequeno e estávamos todas em treinamento, acabávamos nos separando quando o assunto é férias e folga. Como estamos em um exército, não dá pra todos terem folga ao mesmo tempo, então inevitavelmente vamos acabar nos desencontrando.

Matt murmurou em compreensão, o estresse pouco a pouco sumindo de seus ombros.

\- E o que você costuma fazer para afastar o tédio?

\- Se não tenho nada para fazer e não estou visitando a família, gosto de fazer um check-up na base para ver se está tudo em ordem, como estou fazendo agora. - por isso ela está com a prancheta na mão. - Acho que você pode dizer que eu sou um tanto workaholic. - riu.

A primeira parte deixou Matt curioso. Ele não tinha parado para perguntar se nenhum dos outros que trabalhavam consigo tinham família ou amigos que sabiam daquele trabalho ou qualquer coisa de suas vidas pessoais. Ele só que Tom era filho único e órfão, Edd quase teve um irmão, filho de pai e mãe que trabalhavam demais, e Tord tinha uma irmã mais velha que trabalhava na Noruega desde que ele era pequeno, filho de pais separados. Ele não tinha parado para pensar das famílias dos membros do conselho. Se bem que, por que ele o faria? Eles não eram próximos e não era de sua conta saber sobre a vida dos outros, especialmente qual a composição da família deles.

\- Você tem família grande? - e ainda assim ele resolveu perguntar. Às vezes ele se perguntava se seu corpo e seus pensamentos se entendiam em algum momento.

\- Meu irmão serve em uma base do Congo como um general e minha mãe trabalha como contadora na Alemanha. Não nos vemos com frequência devido à distância, mas sempre tento falar com eles nos finais de semana. Nem sempre conseguimos por conta do horário, tanto de trabalho quanto do fuso, mas sempre é uma felicidade quando podemos nos encontrar, mesmo que por uma tela.

Matt sorriu. A forma como Bella falava de sua família era adorável, ela devia ter muita adoração por eles. Não era algo tão comum de se ver, já que muitos familiares podem ser difíceis e até de laços completamente cortados com os filhos. Tom, Tord e Edd eram as maiores provas disso e Matt observou tudo de camarote. Eram as únicas memórias que ele estava certo de que as tinha em perfeito estado. Tom teve muita vergonha de apresentar seus pais para eles quando eram crianças, Tord morava sozinho com a mãe, que passava quase o tempo todo trabalhando, e os pais de Edd, que mais pareciam normais do que realmente eram, nunca apoiaram o talento dele de fazer desenhos, pelo menos ao que Edd os contava quando estava com raiva. Ele mesmo não podia falar muito, pois sua família não era muito padrão.

\- Já faz um tempo que eu não falo com a minha avó. - murmurou e encolheu os ombros involuntariamente, a imagem de sua velhinha favorita surgindo em sua mente.

Não custou muito à Bella perceber o olhar apreensivo do ruivo, mas se conteve em manter a postura e as mãos para si mesma por enquanto. Não queria se intrometer onde não foi chamada, por mais que doesse em seu peito ver um colega de trabalho sofrendo com um problema interno e não poder ajudar.

\- Ela é muito ocupada? - se reservou a perguntar e guardou as duas mãos nos bolsos do uniforme.

\- Não, eu só não aguento ela gritando no meu ouvido. - Matt riu e coçou a nuca. - Ela é muito rígida.

Mais do que rígida, sua avó era bem severa quando queria, principalmente quando estava de mau-humor. Não foi fácil para ele se acostumar com o novo estilo de vida quando sua mãe resolveu que a vovó moraria com eles por algum tempo. Ao menos foi temporário e ela logo voltou para a cidade dela.

\- Ninguém é perfeito, não é? - Bella sorriu um sorriso respeitoso e ajeitou a prancheta em suas mãos. - Bom, já que você está sem nada pra fazer, quer me acompanhar no check-up da base? É sempre bom ter companhia.

Se fosse ser franco, agora que tinha lembrado de sua avó, Matt não estava com um humor muito melhor. O progresso anterior fora totalmente perdido. Não era culpa de Bella, pois ela não tinha como saber do que se tratava, mas ele não falara com sua avó desde que seu avião caiu quando ela o estava indo visitar. Por algum motivo, o telefone sempre resultava em caixa postal, ele tampouco tinha dinheiro para visitá-la, portanto não havia opção para se comunicar com ela. Pode não parecer, mas Matt ama muito sua avó, ainda que ela seja rígida e ríspida quando não está com paciência para algo. Ele a ama como uma verdadeira mãe, já que não sabia mais onde ela estava. Pensar em sua avózinha o deixou cabisbaixo e com um humor ruim, como se uma nuvem de chuva tivesse se instalado acima de sua cabeça e encobrisse seus pensamentos de fluírem direito. No entanto, se permanecesse ali, sozinho, não haveria qualquer maneira de se livrar daqueles pensamentos tristes de solidão. Seria muito melhor compartilhar seu tempo com alguém para não pensar nisso. Era seu dia de folga e ele não o desperdiçaria se sentindo mal por algo sobre o que ele não tinha controle.

No fim, ele deu de ombros, como quem não quer nada, e concordou em acompanhar a colega em sua jornada pela base.

\- Claro, esses sacos de pancada são fracos demais mesmo. - disse ele, o tom de voz brincalhão tanto quanto sedutor.

Engraçado, pois Bella havia checado aquela sala logo pela manhã e não havia nada errado com os sacos de pancada. 

Ela riu baixinho e revirou os olhos por trás de pálpebras fechadas. Voltou a caminhar pelos corredores como já fazia antes com Matt a seguindo lado a lado.

Por todo o tempo que seguiu pela base, Bella desviou o olhar ocasionalmente para ver como Matt estava. Ele parecia muito mais indiferente que qualquer coisa, olhando os arredores com desinteresse e as mãos guardadas no bolso. A princípio, ela imaginou que ele estaria muito mais emburrado do que quando começaram a conversar. Pelas olheiras debaixo dos olhos e a postura torta, diria que ele não teve uma boa noite de sono, talvez fosse atormentado por um pesadelo, o que geralmente deságua em mau-humor em boa parte do dia, se não ele todo. Ela não podia contar quantas vezes isso acontecia com ela nos velhos dias, quando ainda era uma novata no exército. Mas, para sua surpresa, ele estava se portando muito melhor do que ela imaginava, o que era bom. Era um verdadeiro descontento quando a saúde dos soldados estava em declínio - seja por saudade de casa ou qualquer outro motivo -; eles tinham consultas semanais e até patrocinavam palestras com profissionais para evitar esse tipo de situação. Pensou que fosse este o caso de Matt, mas, aparentemente, ela estava errada. Mesmo que não interagisse tanto com ela durante o trabalho, ele a surpreendeu por se portar tão bem e não fazer graça como Tord fazia quando era ele quem a acompanhava.

O que Bella não sabia é que, ao mesmo tempo que ela o observava durante o trabalho, ele também o fazia. Havia algo sobre a forma como Bella estava sempre sorrindo enquanto conversava com os outros sobre o estado da base que o chamava a atenção. Fosse o contraste dela com seu próprio humor do dia ou a positividade cega que ela exibia para com um trabalho tão chato quanto fazer um check-up na base, algo na forma que ela sorria o chamou a atenção.

Passaram por diversas salas diferentes, permanecendo nelas por apenas alguns instantes antes de seguir em frente. Era apenas um check-up geral, nada muito mais que isso, então não precisavam ficar muito tempo observando os calouros. De vez em quando, Matt inclinava o olhar para encarar por cima do ombro de Bella e espiar sua prancheta. Havia algumas anotações feitas em rabiscos junto a desenhos nas bordas das folhas. Para apenas alguns rascunhos, Bella sabia desenhar coelhos e flores muito bem.

Ao entrarem no elevador, os longos segundos que levou para chegarem aos andares das pontas proporcionou uma pequena, mas interessante, conversa:

\- Você tem visto muita coisa? Suas memórias voltaram? - perguntou ela um lugar de pura curiosidade. Já se passara algum tempo desde que repassaram as memórias de Matt para ele na máquina e ela não ouviu muito dele desde então, é natural que estivesse curiosa.

\- Mais ou menos… - Matt respondeu. - É algo ocasional. Às vezes eu vejo algo em forma de sonhos, como um flashback e às vezes não tem nada a ver. Eu não sou estranho pra sonhos malucos, mas ultimamente eles estão um pouco… Demais. Não sei se têm algo a ver com minha memória, mas a sensação de incômodo é a mesma.

Pensar naquilo não era algo com que Matt se incomodava, afinal era um fato com que ele lidava diariamente, aprenderia a conviver com aquelas sensações depois de um tempo. No entanto, não quer dizer que ele tinha que _gostar_ de falar disso. E ele não gostava mesmo.

\- Eu não quero falar sobre isso. - acrescentou ele de cabeça abaixada, olhando os próprios sapatos.

Bella sorriu um sorriso simpático e mudou a folha de sua prancheta.

\- Ah, tudo bem. Enfim, a vistoria nos andares inferiores é a última do horário. Podemos tomar um café depois, se você quiser.

O elevador abriu e, dando de ombros, Matt seguiu a loira pelo corredor. Embora não vocalizasse, estava feliz que a loira não tocou mais no assunto.

As vistorias eram feitas sempre a cada três meses para ter certeza de que tudo estava indo conforme o planejado. Bella só tinha que andar por aí, assistir algumas aulas, anotar coisas numa prancheta digital e fazer um relatório depois. Intervia se descobrisse algo errado, mas, em suas próprias palavras, isso raramente ocorria. Nada mais era que um procedimento formal para verificar se estava tudo de acordo. O Red Leader confia muito bem em seus soldados, mas, eventualmente, aparece aquele que se destaca dos demais; às vezes por um motivo bom, às vezes por um motivo ruim. Não é fácil manter uma base inteira sob controle. Muitas pessoas entram pois acham que é algo que foi feito para espantar o tédio delas e não levam o serviço a sério, outros que tentavam burlar o serviço de seleção e entravam sem bater os requisitos necessários para fazê-lo - houve até alguns casos de adolescentes menores de idade querendo entrar sem a permissão do Red Leader, o que o deixou irado. Por isso, as vistorias eram essenciais. Além do que, soldados costumam entrar em conflito uns com os outros por diversos motivos, então é bom que sempre tenha alguém que fique de olho para evitar o caos dentro da base. Aqueles que saíssem da linha por tempo demais eram devidamente dispostos e tinham suas memórias apagadas para não se lembrarem do que viveram, independentemente de quanto tempo tenha se passado desde sua admissão no exército. Era algo complicado, mas que era absolutamente necessário.

As outras bases não eram muito diferentes, conflito é algo humano afinal. De vez em quando, a cada alguns meses ou até um ano, o Red Leader enviava alguém ou ia pessoalmente às outras bases para verificar o progresso dos soldados e a situação desta. Não era com frequência que ia pessoalmente, sendo estes momentos reservados para quando ele estava realizando uma missão nas proximidades e aproveitava para passar por lá. Contudo, como verificar o progresso de soldados era a tarefa mais chata nas considerações do Red Leader, era costume que alguém do conselho fosse mandado para fazer contato com os supervisores de lá, além de terem mais tempo disponível que Tord tinha com sua papelada.

O andar de baixo foi a parte mais fácil, pois a maioria das portas estava fechada pelos experimentos em andamento, por ser perigoso entrar nas salas nesses momentos, tampouco puderam se intrometer em seja lá quais experimentos poderiam estar acontecendo ali. Foram para as salas de análise e pesquisa, onde tudo estava em ordem, e encerraram com uma olhada breve nos experimentos já finalizados - dos quais Matt quase quebrou um por acidente.

Enquanto voltavam pelo corredor, o ruivo encarou Bella com um sorriso no rosto.

\- Que tal aquele café que você falou? Estou ficando com fome.

Ela concordou de imediato e os dois subiram para a cantina, a qual estava praticamente vazia. Todos tinham seus trabalhadoras fazer e os que não tinham passavam seu tempo fora da base ou se dedicando a outras tarefas. Escolheram uma mesa afastada do balcão, perto de dois outros grupos de soldados, mas Bella manteve-se de pé enquanto Matt sentava.

\- O que você vai querer?

\- O que você quiser, docinho. - brincou e apontou os dedos em forma de arma para ela. 

Bella riu e revirou os olhos.

\- Doi bolinhos de mirtilo e café com leite então.

Quando ela se afastou, Matt franziu o cenho e levou uma mão ao queixo, pensativo. Era incapaz de dizer de onde veio a ideia de fazer aquele comentário, aquela cantada besta, mas pelo menos Bella não ficou brava com ele como certas pessoas ficaram. A loira era muito mais paciente e extrovertida que os demais, ele notou. Das coisas que estavam fora de ordem enquanto faziam a vistoria, ela apenas os deu um aviso e virou as costas, sua voz um tanto quanto ameaçadora, ainda que fofa. Matt não tinha reparado nesses traços dela antes.

Bella voltou pouco tempo depois com duas xícaras de café e um prato com bolinhos de mirtilo. Depositou-os na mesa e os dois se puseram a comer.

\- Sabe quando vamos poder ir à missões de verdade de novo? Eu até gosto do conforto daqui, mas seria legal sair em uma aventura de novo.

Aventuras já haviam tornado-se parte essencial do dia a dia dos meninos até algum tempo atrás. Sempre que o dia ficava chato demais, eles davam um jeito de se meter em confusão. Era estressante, porém igualmente divertido. Mesmo que Edd mandasse demais, Tom fosse muito pessimista e ele próprio fosse um desastre ambulante, não quer dizer que eles não se divertiam buscando merda para fazer juntos. Sentiam falta daqueles momentos em seu dia a dia, não em apenas períodos ocasionais. Voltar a rotina logo seria muito bom para eles, talvez matasse um pouco a saudade de casa.

\- Creio que serão chamados para uma missão em breve, mas é importante que se concentre em seu treinamento primeiro. Não queremos que algo ruim aconteça durante as missões ou que alguém se machuque. O líder faz questão de que todos estejam no mesmo patamar antes de juntar um esquadrão para ir à frente de batalha.

É sempre importante manter o equilíbrio quando se está em guerra. Se se sabe apenas uma arte de defesa, o que fazer quando esta se torna inviável? Os treinos eram naturalmente mais longos por conta disso, mas, estranhamente, passavam rápido…? Bella sempre teve uma certa dificuldade de entender as técnicas do Red Leader para treinar seus soldados, mas, se estava funcionando, ela não tinha do que reclamar.

\- Tenho certeza de que vocês voltarão a fazer mais missões eventualmente, não se preocupe. Eu, quando era novata, também mal podia esperar para ter grandes missões, por mais perigosas que fossem. Sempre me diverti bastante. É só ter um pouco de paciência que tudo chegará à você.

Matt sorriu e assentiu com a cabeça, voltando-se em seguida para a própria comida. Ele sabia que ela estava certa, precisava ser paciente. Logo logo eles estariam saindo em missões de novo, as aventuras se tornariam mais frequentes conforme subissem de escalão, mas estavam em treinamento ainda, e o pensamento de sair da base e levar um golpe no rosto não era muito agradável.

Ao terminarem, levantaram-se da mesa e levaram a louça de volta, agradecendo ao atendente no balcão antes de irem embora.

\- Onde temos que ir agora? - questionou Matt, limpando o canto da boca.

\- Só falta um piso! Vamos visitar os mais altos. Quer saber? Vamos levar café conosco! Os Snipers passam quase o dia inteiro lá em cima da base, vigiando, devem estar famintos por algo diferente.

Matt esperou por Bella do lado de fora da cantina enquanto ela voltava para pedir mais algumas xícaras. A via conversando com o atendente do balcão e sorrindo como se falasse com um amigo de infância. Os membros do conselho realmente conheciam todo mundo ali; será que Tord os conhecia também? O quanto eles deviam sair das próprias salas e socializar com os demais soldados? Havia de admitir que teve a impressão que eles eram muito misteriosos, muito reservados; estava surpreso que algum deles conhecia outras pessoas da base em um nível mais pessoal.

Bella voltou com vários cafés nos braços e um na cabeça. Matt se ofereceu para ajudar, mas ela disse que dava conta. Além de cambalear de vez em quando, não parecia ter mais problemas. Pegaram o elevador e subiram ao último andar, precisando pegar uma escada até o terraço da base.

Ao abrirem a porta, um vento forte começou a soprar os cabelos de ambos e Matt estremeceu de frio. Não era para menos, era o ponto mais alto da base, onde pegava mais vento, o frio era apenas uma consequência disso. 

O ruivo tentou ajustar seu cabelo enquanto Bella se aproximava dos soldados.

\- Bom fim de tarde, pessoal! - ela gritou com entusiasmo e um sorriso largo no rosto. Os snipers responderam brevemente com ou um “boa tarde” ou “boa noite” e voltaram a encarar o horizonte. - Nós trouxemos café!

Matt se aproximou de Bella e, sem esperar que dissesse algo, tomou alguns copos de sua mão e a ajudou a distribuir entre os snipers; não só ajudava como também iria mais rápido, para se afastarem daquele lugar gelado. Por Deus, como alguém conseguia trabalhar ali o dia todo sem morrer de hipotermia?

A loira se aproximou de uma sniper, preta de cabelos volumosos e um olhar concentrado na mira de seu rifle de sniper, e se sentou ao seu lado, tomando cuidado para não obstruir sua visão.

\- Alguma coisa no radar?

\- Ainda nada, senhora, mas não podemos abaixar a guarda.

\- É sempre bom verificar duas vezes antes de encerrar o serviço. - concordou Bella com um sorriso e esticou à mulher um copo de café quente. 

Sem querer incomodá-la, afastou-se e se sentou em um canto vazio junto à Matt, onde não havia nenhum sniper. Ela percebeu que Matt estava tremendo, seu uniforme não o suficiente para aquecê-lo, e logo voltariam para dentro, mas havia algo que ela queria ver antes.

\- Esse é meu lugar favorito da base. Dá pra ver de tudo aqui em cima. - tocou-o no ombro e esticou a mão para o horizonte, onde o sol se punha atrás do horizonte e das nuvens que o marcavam; um show de cores quentes, o astro-rei banhado em uma mistura de vermelho, laranja e amarelo, com apenas uma pitada de azul ao fundo. As árvores tremulavam no horizonte, caminhando junto ao vento e delineando o caminho para onde o sol devia seguir ao adormecer, uma cama verde e natural onde se deitar.

\- É lindo… - Matt murmurou com os olhos molhados, sem saber dizer se era de emoção ou por estar olhando diretamente para o sol.

Bella sorriu, feliz que o amigo estivesse aproveitando a vista tanto quanto ela.

\- Já imaginou que um dia veria uma vista assim? Adoro vir aqui pra relaxar. O Red Leader tem a melhor posição estratégica, mas essa vista… Nada se compara.

Ela estava completamente certa, era algo muito bonito de se admirar. Matt, que nunca foi fã de olhar quadros que não fossem os dele, se viu surpreso admirando aquela vista e comparando-a à uma pintura.

\- Que bom que vocês podem admirar ao invés de procurar inimigos no horizonte. - brincou ele baixinho, temendo que os snipers o ouvissem e virassem as armas para eles.

São os snipers que acionam o alarme caso algo seja avistado se aproximando da base. Trabalham em conjunto com as equipes de monitoramento interno e segurança para manter a base sob total controle e vigilância, a fim de não deixar nenhum penetra se esgueirar para dentro da base. Todos os setores tinham um botão que acionava o alarme, até mesmo as salas de treino, mas eram os de segurança que tinham o botão de lockdown. Usado apenas em emergências, o lockdown era acionado quando alguma ameaça grande adentrava a base, como um espião ou alguém que pretendia vazar os dados da base. Eles desativam a internet e os meios de comunicação exterior até que a ameaça seja neutralizada. Raríssimos eram os casos de aqueles que conseguiam chegar tão longe, pois a boa maioria era morta antes de conseguir chegar aos pés do Red Leader. Entretanto, é sempre melhor prevenir do que remediar, ou alguém poderia acabar saindo ferido no processo.

Durante todo o dia, os snipers precisam ficar atentos para emergências e ameaças de invasão. O setor de segurança via a presença de inimigos no radar de longo alcance, avisava as tropas de antemão e os snipers confirmam a ameaça, assim possibilitando que as tropas atacassem e não perdesem o foco por um alarme falso. Confiança era a base daquele exército, se deixassem um setor na mão, todo o trabalho de Tord viria por terra. Era de extrema necessidade que cada membro leve seu papel a sério.

Armamos um encontro pra Laura aqui. - disse Bella, rompendo o silêncio do qual nenhum dos dois estava ciente. - Era um rapaz sueco muito simpático. Eles passaram a folga juntos e depois trouxemos eles pra cá.

\- Tenho certeza de que foi um encontro ótimo. - com certeza não como o último de Matt, que foi, o que, uns quatro anos atrás? Talvez mais.

\- Foi sim. Eles namoraram por uns cinco meses, mas ela não era o tipo dele.

\- Ah, que pena. Espero que ela encontre alguém logo!

\- Não se preocupe com isso, ela já tem alguém.

\- Quem?

\- Ela começou a namorar uma das instrutoras daqui. Não sei se conhece ela: Natalie.

Matt levou o dedo ao queixo, ponderando com um “mmm”, mas não encontrou nenhuma informação em seu cérebro.

\- Nop, não conheço.

\- Ela é uma instrutora muito boa. Acho que você gostaria dela. Na verdade, pensando bem, acho que Tom já teve aula com ela. Podemos perguntar depois.

Ele concordou com a cabeça e voltou a se calar, aquele silêncio pairando entre os dois e os seduzindo a se banhar na beleza do pôr-do-sol.

Matt respirou fundo, exalando o ar pesado e cansado de seus pulmões. A atmosfera pacífica, os raios de sol se pondo no horizonte, o vento suave balançando seus cabelos e levando os maus espíritos para longe eram tudo de que Matt precisava naquele dia. Em questão de segundos, foi como se nada ruim tivesse acontecido; sonhos, pesadelos, pressão de ser soldado, nada poderia incomodá-lo lá em cima. Era um lugar tranquilo onde nada aconteceria, um ponto seguro, um refúgio. Mesmo com os snipers trabalhando ao seu lado, fazendo rondas e caminhando de um lado para o outro, não deixava de ser bem mais tranquilo que o restante da base.

Olhando para o lado, ele viu Bella sentada com as pernas balançando na beira do prédio, encarando os próprios pés como se fossem a coisa mais interessante do mundo. Os raios do por do sol refletiam em seus cabelos dourados que tremulavam com o vento, traziam detalhes para os olhos verdes que ele não havia reparado antes; os traços da íris, reflexo do que estava à sua frente das pupilas e as veias de vermelho fraco fluindo sangue para o órgão visual. Percebeu então o quão mais baixa ela era em comparação à ele - se bem que ele não era a pessoa mais baixa do mundo, então aquilo poderia ser facilmente relevado. Ela tinha um sorriso inocente e sonhador nos lábios que o ruivo pensou ser muito familiar. Talvez algo que ele mesmo já colocou nos próprios lábios quando era mais novo, quando ainda tinha sua inocência e o peso de seus sonhos não criava olheiras debaixo de seus olhos. Estranhamente, parecia ficar mais bonito nela do que nele.

\- Obrigado por me trazer aqui, Bella. - Matt rasgou o silêncio confortável com sua voz, atraindo os olhos esverdeados curiosos da loira para si. Ele sorriu um sorriso cansado. - Eu precisava tirar minha cabeça de algumas coisas.

Bella retribuiu o sorriso e colocou uma mão em seu ombro.

\- Sem problemas, Matt. Eu sei como é ser um novato no meio de toda essa bagunça. Sempre que precisar conversar com alguém, estarei aqui se precisar.

O ruivo sorriu e, escutando um alarme tocar no celular da loira, encolheu ao ter todas as snipers voltadas para os dois.

\- Calma! Calma! É só o Red Leader me chamando pra outra missão! - explicou em desespero. Os snipers relaxaram e voltaram ao trabalho.

Matt acompanhou Bella de volta para o andar de baixo, ao som dos soldados a agradecendo pelo café e os dando adeus, e pararam no primeiro andar, onde um grupo de novatos e veteranos esperava o elevador chegar para seguir seu caminho.

\- Perdão, Matt, mas acho que nossa pequena aventura pela base acaba por aqui. - ela disse com pesar, mas sorriu educadamente.

Ele queria dizer que aquilo não estava nem perto de ser uma aventura como as que ele tinha com seus amigos, mas manteve a boca fechada para não acabar sendo grosseiro. Bella certamente tinha experiências muito melhores do que as dele trabalhando no exército e seria um insulto à ela se colocar em uma posição superior.

\- Nos vemos outro dia, então? 

\- Claro. Você voltar a treinar daqui dois dias, não? Nos vemos lá.

Sorrindo para ele, Bella se afastou, guardando a prancheta em um bolso largo dentro do casaco.

Matt foi subitamente tomado por um impulso estranho, que o fez caminhar um passo para frente e erguer uma mão no ar.

\- Ei, Bella.

\- Sim? - ela perguntou, virando-se para ele no meio do corredor.

\- Você quer sair um dia desses pra tomar outro café? Talvez possamos ir para o último andar de novo e ver o pôr do sol ou algo assim?

\- Eu adoraria. - disse ela com um sorriso. - Posso te mostrar algumas outras atividades que gosto de fazer quando estou entediada aqui na base.

\- Yay! Vai ser divertido!

A loira sorriu e seguiu em frente, seus passos pouco a pouco se afastando de Matt até o barulho subir pelo corredor.

Bom, aquilo certamente foi estranho. Ele não sabia como explicar, apenas queria passar mais tempo com ela. Não esperava que ela se mostrasse uma companhia tão agradável assim. Matt nunca fora tão próximo das garotas do conselho, geralmente ficando na sua e próximo aos rapazes. Só falou mais com Bella quando sem querer se encontraram na sala de realidade virtual, pois agora tinham um assunto em comum. Ela era uma pessoa legal de se ter por perto, não do tipo que se cansava depois de um dia inteiro escutando sua voz. E como ele estava de mau-humor o dia todo, ter alguém que respeitava seu espaço e não insistia em querer saber tudo de uma vez só era reconfortante. Ele queria passar mais tempo com ela.

Quem sabe? Talvez eles pudessem ser mais amigos do que ele originalmente pensava.

Com um sorriso em seu rosto, Matt marchou de volta para seu quarto com as mãos no bolso e o olhar no teto, assoviando uma canção aleatória e mexendo o corpo enquanto andava.

(...)

Era incrível como o tempo conseguia passar rápido e devagar ao mesmo tempo. Edd já tinha a muito tempo perdido a noção de tempo, e, quantos meses - ou anos - faria desde que começaram a trabalhar no Red Army, ele não tinha ideia. Contudo, ele sabia sim que tinham se passado um ano, oito meses, dez dias e vinte e nove horas desde que ele ficou sabendo da proposta de banimento da coca-cola.

Conforme o Red Army fosse avançando em suas conquistas, sua preciosa bebida seria retirada do mercado como uma forma de garantir o acordo e o suporte da Rússia durante aquela intensa guerra. Edd nunca quis tanto que um país fosse apagado como ele queria agora. De todas as coisas para cancelar - banana, arroz com passas, produtos industrializados, _coca-cola diet_ \- eles tinham que cancelar a _sua_ coca-cola?! Como ele conseguiria viver depois disso?! Todos que o conhecessem, sabiam que Edd só vivia por duas coisas: sua gata e coca-cola. Se algo acontecesse a um dos dois, ele provavelmente teria um infarto e morreria junto. E agora seu pior pesadelo parecia estar se tornando real: a coca-cola seria banida do mundo inteiro e ele não poderia fazer nada para impedir esse futuro obscuro.

Sua vontade de sair da cama diminuiu em 200%, e já não era alta para começo de conversa, mas ele precisava sair do quarto no horário ou coisas ruins aconteceriam, como ele descobriu do pior jeito quando um cara invadiu seu quarto com uma corneta no dia em que ele queria só dormir mais cinco minutinhos.

Contra sua própria vontade, o moreno rolou para fora das cobertas e soltou um grunhido de dor ao atingir o chão. Ele permaneceu deitado por alguns segundos até Ringo se aproximar dele e lamber os dedos de sua mão. Inevitavelmente, isso colocou um sorriso em seu rosto, mas não queria dizer que Edd permaneceria feliz até o final do dia - ou do resto de sua vida.

Ele se levantou do chão e seguiu com a rotina diária: tomar banho, colocar o uniforme, arrumar o cabelo e colocar as meias. Ao chegar ao banheiro e se olhar no espelho, decidiu silenciosamente que não estava com saco para fazer a barba hoje e deixaria para uma próxima oportunidade, quando ele não estivesse mais se sentindo como um saco de lixo inútil. Quando terminou de se arrumar, fez um rápido carinho na cabeça de Ringo e saiu do quarto com a cara carrancuda.

Edd não estava de bom-humor desde que descobriu sobre toda a putaria da Coca-Cola. Seus amigos insistiam que não era razão para tanto e que tinham muitas mais bebidas boas por aí - além de que Coca-Cola dá câncer - e que ele devia dar uma chance, mas a verdade é que Edd não estava nem aí. Se estivesse sendo uma criança birrenta ou não, ele pouco se importava. Poucas coisas importavam em sua vida e eles estavam prestes a tirar uma das mais importantes delas. Digamos que andar perto de Edd não era muito recomendado naquele momento, mesmo depois de um ano, oito meses, dez dias e vinte e nove horas.

Com o tempo, os demais soldados foram se acostumando com o mal-humor do moreno e sempre saíam de seu caminho quando ele se aproximava. Alguns sussurravam e outros olhavam de canto, mas ninguém dirigia a palavra à ele. Todos foram alertados pelo próprio Red Leader a, por tempo indeterminado, não interagirem com o cara emburrado de moletom verde debaixo do uniforme, e todos os soldados acataram a suas ordens prontamente.

Apesar de sua rotina não ter mudado muito, ela mudou sim em alguns aspectos. Edd não mais acordava cedo para tomar café junto aos demais membros do conselho. Ao invés disso, ele se isolava em uma pequena mesa no canto da cantina e passava todos os vinte minutos de tempo que tinha antes de começar seu cronograma tomando café e olhando ameaçadoramente para todos os soldados e funcionários que entravam pela porta. 

Ele tornava bem clara a mensagem de que não queria ser incomodado.

Infelizmente ele não podia passar o dia todo mofando em uma cadeira e espiando as vidas felizes dos outros o dia todo. Um alarme em seu pulso apitava sempre que estava atrasado, gritando em seu ouvido para tirar a bunda da cadeira e ir para o local designado.

No fundo, ele sabia que não precisava fazer o que estava fazendo; podia voltar a andar com os outros e quem sabe fazer um acordo com Tord se o tempo lhe fosse favorável. A questão é que Edd era teimoso e cabeça dura. Pensava que, se fizesse pirraça o suficiente, Tord cederia e traria de volta a coca-cola, como já fez tantas vezes no passado com favores diferentes. Entretanto, essa ideia se mostrava cada vez menos eficiente quando percebeu que o norueguês começara a se afastar dele, provavelmente para, justamente, não ter que ouví-lo tagarelar.

Não é como se Edd precisasse dele mesmo, podia se virar sozinho; ele tinha poderes, simplesmente contrabandearia a coca-cola que quisesse e sustentaria o mercado sozinho!

Foi com essa mentalidade que Edd foi trabalhar naquele dia, vestindo o uniforme com desgosto por não ser seu sobretudo, e saiu com o nariz em pé. Tinha que encontrar com alguém do lado de fora da base, próximo aos treinamentos práticos, e não estava nem um pouco entusiasmado para nada que aquele dia pudesse proporcioná-lo.

Ao chegar ao lugar combinado, foi recebido por uma mulher de pele ligeiramente escura e cabelos raspados de um lado, Laura. Ela estava sozinha, escrevendo algo em uma prancheta como quem não quer nada. Ao contrário de como a via quando estava perto dela nas horas de almoço com o conselho, ela parecia serena; dava à Edd até um pouco de medo de se aproximar, pois sabia que ela ficaria arisca assim que colocasse os olhos nele.

\- Cadê os outros? - ele quietamente perguntou ao se aproximar dela.

Assim como previu, Laura estreitou o olhar em sua direção ao vê-lo ali, já não o deixava surpreso a esse ponto, era quase um clichê.

\- Você vai trabalhar _comigo_ hoje. - ela explicou em tom grosseiro e voltou a atenção à sua preciosa prancheta; parecia até um tipo de fetiche dos soldados de nível mais alto. Todos sempre tinham alguma prancheta com eles. Todos.

E Edd teria que passar o dia todo com ela.

Ah, pronto, tudo que ele precisava: passar o dia com uma garota que não gostava dele e o olhava feio a cada oportunidade que aparecia. Seu dia estava indo muito bem, obrigado por perguntar. Não é que ele a desprezava, mas é um tanto complicado ser caloroso com alguém que não o encara de um jeito muito feliz, ou minimamente educado.

Fechando os olhos por um segundo, Edd concentrou suas forças em manter a calma. Perdê-la com Tord é algo completamente diferente de perder com esta mulher - ele sabia isso de experiência própria.

\- O que vamos fazer?

\- Quero testar seus poderes. Quando entrou…

\- Quando fui forçado a entrar. - corrigiu.

Laura ignorou sua falta de educação e fingiu que não ouviu nada.

\- ...Você disse que tinha superpoderes. O Red Leader nos contou sobre a luta de anos atrás entre o Super Edd e o Numero Uno, - _“é esse o nome dele?”_ ouviu-a murmurar para si mesma. - E nos disse que o primeiro é você. Foi uma luta interessante eu diria, mas só uma luta não é o bastante para vencer uma guerra; quem dera fosse.

Outra coisa que Edd descobriu com quanto mais tempo passou na base: sempre haverá mais lutas para lutar. Se fosse necessário apenas uma batalha para vencer uma guerra, provavelmente nem estaria ali naquele exato instante.

Sem dizer mais nada, a recém formada dupla seguiu pelo pátio, desviando do caminho de outras equipes que treinavam, e aos poucos foram se afastando dos campos de treinamento, até chegarem à uma parte afastada da base, onde não havia ninguém além deles. Edd estranhou estarem tão longe dos lugares de sempre, até imaginou se ela iria matá-lo, mas Laura não carregava nenhuma arma consigo. Se aproximaram mais das árvores que compunham a floresta que ocultava a base de vista, sem dizer nada um ao outro, até a brasileira parar de andar e assentir com a cabeça - mas Edd tinha a impressão de que aquele gesto não foi para ele.

\- Está vendo aquelas árvores? Você vai usar sua visão a laser para cortar todas elas. Todas. Até mesmo as raízes. Nossos soldados farão o resto.

Edd hesitou por um instante, mas deu de ombros e fez o que lhe foi mandado. Não demorou quase nada; menos de dez minutos. Primeiro usou o laser para cortar as árvores pelos troncos e depois sobrevoou os tocos para tirá-los mais cirurgicamente, com cuidado para não estragar muito da terra com aquele calor.

Laura o observou com olhos atentos, fazendo pequenas anotações enquanto ele seguia de árvore em árvore, de toco em toco, para finalizar o serviço; até empilhou os tocos para ficar organizado!

Com a última anotação, ela deu um sorriso pequeno e bateu as mãos uma vez.

\- Está pronto! Podemos seguir em frente.

Edd arqueou a sobrancelha e a encarou, confuso, mas a morena não parecia nem um pouco preocupada com o que ele estava pensando. Ela não parecia ver o que ele via.

\- Ugh, isso não é desmatamento? - se arriscou a perguntar, mantendo uma certa distância entre ele e ela por via das dúvidas.

Apesar de parecer um tanto quanto incomodada pela _audácia_ dele de perguntar algo tão bobo, não o deixou no vácuo:

\- Essas árvores foram todas contaminadas com algum tipo de fungo. Estão mortas há algum tempo. Precisávamos tirá-las daqui para começar o reflorestamento.

Quase que no mesmo segundo, um caminhão carregando árvores idênticas às que Edd acabara de arrancar parou próximo a eles. “Transportadora arboral” se lia na lateral do caminhão e de dentro dele saíram vários operários. Eles abaixaram a porta do compartimento de carga e, de quatro em quatro, pegaram as árvores e as colocaram no mesmo lugar que as demais. Elas eram muito mais vistosas que as anteriores, de folhas mais verdes e um brilho vivo, agora sim Edd conseguia ver o contraste. Laura agradeceu os operários pelo serviço e os estendeu um cheque de dentro de seu uniforme, despedindo-se deles em seguida para que pudessem sumir com o caminhão.

Edd murmurou “oh” e seguiu atrás de Laura, que saiu andando sem ele. Não tinha parado para perceber antes outras pessoas além de soldados trabalhando na base, fora os óbvios cientistas, médicos e cozinheiros. Talvez ele devesse prestar mais atenção nesse tipo de coisa; Tord não gostaria de saber que ele estava fazendo pouco caso de outros funcionários além dos soldados. Todos pareciam ter relações tão boas com todos na base, até mesmo Tom e Matt, que eram tão novos lá quanto ele. Edd não mentiria - mas não contaria à ninguém - mas tinha um pouco de inveja de como eles conseguiram se adaptar tão fácil. 

Fosse pela coca-cola ou pela teimosia de não querer fazer os exercícios, Edd não conseguiu ainda se ajustar perfeitamente àquela nova vida. Ele sentia falta dos dias em que a única preocupação era se tinha coca na geladeira - o que nunca mais teria - e suas aventuras com seus amigos. Sem ameaças de morte e corpos mutilados por monstros.

Na sua frente, Laura pigarreou para tirá-lo do transe e o deu um beliscão no ombro, prontamente ignorando todos os seus protestos e reclamações.

\- Agora nosso próximo trabalho será um pouco mais pesado. - ela disse ao parar de andar. Estavam em um campo aberto, mas sem outros soldados por perto. - Eu quero que você me leve até esta localização, antes de tudo. Te darei mais instruções quando chegarmos lá.

Sem muitas opções, Edd leu a localização na prancheta, pegou sua instrutora no colo e decolou. Não era um lugar muito longe dali, então não ficaria muito cansado e poderia fazer o que quer que ela mandasse.

Laura era bem rígida, sempre com um tom mandão e grosseiro, quase rude. Ou ela levava seu trabalho muitíssimo a sério ou não gostava _mesmo_ de Edd.

Ele francamente não entendia a razão de tanta implicância, sequer se lembrava de quando ela começou a brigar com ele o tempo todo e chamá-lo de gringo - que ele ainda não sabia o que significava. A esse ponto, estava cansado demais para perguntar e pouco se importava. Se Laura não queria se dar bem com ele, então, francamente, ela que lute, pois ele tinha coisas piores com que se preocupar.

Uma delas sendo seu plano para tornar a coca-cola legal de novo.

Chegaram no lugar em pouquíssimo tempo e ela mandou que aterrissasse em meio a algumas árvores. Vendo tudo de cima, não foi difícil perceber uma base ali, com alguns guardas na frente; o formato era bem óbvio, assim como a falta de janelas com vidro.

Ao ser colocada no chão, Laura guiou Edd por entre as árvores com cuidado, a mão firme em seu pulso, e sussurrou suas próximas instruções:

\- Você tem super velocidade, então vai provar pra mim do que é capaz. Você vai correr ao redor daquela estação até levantar toda a poeira do chão e formar um tornado. Quero ver o quando você consegue erguer essa construção do chão antes que quebre, ou antes que você se canse. O que vier primeiro. Mas se cansar, espero que ainda tenha forças restantes para correr, porque eu não vou te carregar nos braços.

Edd sorriu um sorriso maroto. Laura estava pedindo coisas muito fáceis; era quase um desperdício de seu potencial verdadeiro. Enquanto tivesse aquela radiação correndo em suas veias, ele poderia levantar vinte caminhões com o dedo mindinho. Criar um tornado seria a coisa mais fácil do mundo.

Não se importou nem um pouco com o que pensariam ou fariam aqueles guardas, já que era resistente o suficiente para não sofrer com tiros de bala, e começou sua trajetória para correr ao redor da pequena base. Em sua mente, imaginou algo como estar perseguindo um ladrão, ou um ovo com pernas que roubou seu bacon.

Do chão, poeira subiu com o vento, rapidamente envolvendo a pequena base e erguendo todos e cada um dos blocos que a compunham, junto com os guardas da frente, que permaneciam completamente confusos com o que estava acontecendo, e tudo subiu aos ares.

Laura encarou, relativamente impressionada, enquanto gritos desesperados enchiam seus ouvidos e o esverdeado continuava a correr, sem parar um único segundo. Não gostava de pensar que algo que Edd fez a trouxe o mínimo de satisfação, mas ela não conseguia resistir aos gritos desesperados de seus inimigos em desespero.

Com um assovio, chamou Edd de volta, sem precisar dizer uma única palavra. Ele pulou para fora do tornado, retornando para o lado dela com um sorriso orgulhoso no rosto. Se ele esperava algum elogio, é melhor que esperasse sentado.

De repente, um grupo de pessoas começou a correr para longe, gritando e balançando os braços em desespero. Edd encarou Laura com confusão, sem entender absolutamente nada. A brasileira, no entanto, ria enlouquecida, como se aquela fosse a melhor piada que tivesse ouvido em toda sua vida.

\- _Chupa, seu bando de imbecis!_ \- ela gritou em português, palavras que Edd não entendia, mas que tomou como sendo um sinal de felicidade.

Ele quase caiu quando ela se jogou em seus braços e ordenou que eles voltassem para a base o mais rápido possível. As pessoas lá embaixo estavam começando a perceber a presença deles ali e não seria bom atrair uma atenção dessas para o lado deles.

O vento, não o do tornado, soprava no rosto deles e Edd suspirou aliviado. Havia algo sobre usar seus poderes que o fazia sentir muito relaxado, como se um peso desaparecesse de suas costas e pudesse se mover com mais facilidade. Apesar de não saber ao certo o que Laura queria com as coisas que pediu, estava feliz por ela o ter presenteado com algo divertido para fazer.

Ela tinha um sorriso tão lindo em seu rosto, quase apaixonado. Edd não se lembrava de algum dia ter visto Laura sorrir desde que chegou na base e acabaram discutindo. Seu ego inflou de tal forma que ele não conseguiu evitar o próprio sorriso orgulhoso de aparecer. Talvez fosse aquela a razão de Laura ser sempre tão fria e dura - hah, _dura_ \- com ele. Ela estava apaixonada por Edd, mas tinha o ego frágil demais para admitir.

Durante o resto do voo, o moreno sentiu o peito um tanto mais leve, como se as coisas enfim fizessem sentido. A garota que ele nunca entendeu dentro todos no exército finalmente parecia mais aberta à ele, agora que tinha conectado os pedaços. No entanto, havia de admitir que se sentia um tanto mal por ela. A pobre coitada dependeria dele para conseguir ter seus sentimentos correspondidos, já que não faria o favor de fazer isso ela mesma. Não que Edd se incomodasse muito, já havia saído com mulheres o suficiente para se adaptar à ideia de um pequeno empurrão. Ele podia fazer esse favor por ela.

Aterrissaram de volta na base sem nenhum problema, atraindo apenas alguns olhares curiosos de soldados em treinamento. Laura pulou dos braços de Edd e ajeitou os cabelos antes de puxar a prancheta mais uma vez. No entanto, antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Edd abaixou a prancheta de leve com a mão, forçando-a a encará-lo.

\- Sabe, Laura, você é uma garota muito legal e divertida quando não está de cara feia comigo. - levou a mão à sua bochecha e acariciou a região com o polegar. A brasileira arregalou os olhos e travou no lugar. - Nós podíamos tomar um café juntos alguma hora, não? Só eu e você.

Laura tinha uma expressão de espanto em seu rosto, como era de se esperar. Edd certamente a pegou de surpresa, como ele pegava a todos.

Tom sempre o disse que ele tinha o ego do tamanho do de Tord, mas ele nunca entendeu o que ele quis dizer.

A mão subiu lentamente por seu braço, dedilhando o uniforme com dedos curiosos até chegar em sua mão. Laura tomou os dedos de Edd na palma da mão, não quebrando o contato visual por um único segundo, e os apertou com toda a força. Agarrando o antebraço com a outra mão, ela virou a cintura e arremessou Edd para longe com um simples movimento dos braços.

Ele nem teve tempo de processar o que aconteceu. De um segundo ao outro, se viu arremessado ao outro lado do campo, caindo de costas no chão e batendo a cabeça em uma pedra, quase nocauteando-o. 

O que aconteceu? Ele estava apenas fazendo um favor para ela acelerando o processo de sua confissão!

Grunhiu baixo e levou uma mão à área dolorida, tentando aliviar aquela sensação ruim e a pulsação na nuca. Ao mesmo tempo, percebeu uma sombra se sobrepondo à ele, jogando-o em sinistra escuridão. Laura o encarava de braços cruzados e o cenho franzido, bem mais do que normalmente estava quando ela via ele, e Edd engoliu em seco.

\- Qual é a porra do seu problema?! Eu tenho namorada! Não tá vendo a porra do anel?! - ela mostrou-lhe o dedo do meio da mão direita, enfeitado com um anel de coco. Ele não sabia exatamente o que era, mas tomou como um presente da suposta namorada. - Sabe por que eu não gosto de você, Edd? Porque você é um babaca que acha que tudo vai ser sempre do jeito que quer. Mas eu não tenho paciência pra aturar gringo fodido, e não pense que não irei reportar esse incidente ao Red Leader. Você vai receber uma repreensão e será zoado durante toda a semana. 

Com um sorriso quase grosseiro no rosto, Laura ajeitou o cabelo atrás do ombro, passou ao lado dele e chutou seu braço com a ponta da bota. Doeu. Aos poucos os passos foram se distanciando, caminhando de volta para a base, até desaparecerem completamente do alcance dos ouvidos do moreno.

Edd permaneceu jogado no chão, encarando o céu de boca aberta, chocado. Sua mente não conseguia processar que ele tinha acabado de receber um puta fora e se tornaria em breve o motivo de chacota de Tord. Ele nunca mais levaria nenhum pedido seu a sério.

Ele grunhiu e cruzou os braços por cima dos olhos. Da próxima vez, ele se contentaria com homens.

(...)

Períodos de nevasca eram algo para o qual o Red Army sempre tinha que estar preparado. Geralmente não duravam muito, mas isso não quer dizer que podiam atrapalhar o treinamento de soldados mais novos e dos veteranos nesse período. Eles estavam em guerra e tempo é algo ao que eles não podiam se dar ao luxo de desperdiçar. Eles tomavam algumas providências para o momento como jogar sal nas garagens de aviões e carros, suspender os recrutamentos e algumas atividades ao ar livre e passar tudo para o ambiente interno. O tempo nesses momentos era favorável à treinamento de campo para que aprendessem a se adaptar a outros ambientes. Era feito de uma forma natural e economizava custos à base. Durante estes momentos difíceis, também não era incomum encontrar alguém que estivesse realizando uma campanha para arrecadação de fundos e utensílios para ajudar moradores de rua de algum lugar no mundo, geralmente os responsáveis pelo marketing. Era uma excelente maneira de atrair atenção para o Red Army e também de colaborar para objetivos paralelos da base. Poderiam até listar diversas ONGs que fizeram parceria com eles ao longo do tempo atrás de mais fundos e mais alcance. Uma perfeita união do útil ao agradável.

A princípio, o trio imaginou que o inverno traria muitas mais dificuldades dentro do Red Army; talvez corredores frios demais, aulas e treinos cancelados e aquela sensação horrível de se sentar no vaso sanitário congelando. Mas não foi isso que aconteceu. Tord havia pensado em tudo quando arquitetou aquele lugar. Não era para menos, o cara costumava viver no meio do frio desde que era pequeno e ainda voltou depois. No máximo, os soldados caminhavam com uma camada a mais de roupa, pois as paredes eram densas demais para que o frio passasse. Não precisavam de aquecedor nem nada, apenas um revestimento de madeira era necessário para manter o calor longe - embora Tord dissesse que era uma puta dor de cabeça para consertar quando acidentes acontecem.

Infelizmente, ao contrário de como os últimos anos foram, os amigos não podiam sair para brincar na neve, fosse para construir bonecos ou dinossauros de neve ou para fazer guerra de bolas de neve, pois outras turmas treinavam do lado de fora, não havia espaço. Era uma pena, mas o natal teria que ser comemorado do lado de dentro naquele ano - o que já era uma decepção para aqueles que sentiram falta das comemorações no ano passado.

Por uma desventura do destino, algumas tropas foram acionadas para avançar contra território inimigo e proteger o próprio território contra avanços deste mesmo inimigo, então a base acabou ficando um tanto vazia. Isso acarretou no cancelamento de comemorações tanto pela falta de pessoal quanto pela necessidade de investimento em outros setores. A única pessoa feliz com aquilo certamente foi Tom, mas o mesmo não ocorreria naquele ano, definitivamente.

Mas agora, como era natural de todo ano, o inverno chegou mais uma vez, embora ainda sem suas toneladas de neve para obstruir as entradas e deixar Tord louco tendo que acionar seus soldados para tirarem-na de lá da frente. O ar estava gelado e já era sentido por todos na base, que usavam uniformes mais grossos ou camadas a mais de roupas comuns por baixo. Quem realmente se deu bem foram os soldados que estavam a trabalhar no hemisfério sul, onde, nessa época do ano, é verão. Sortudos, de fato. Bom, ao menos logo eles poderiam planejar o natal; essa parte estava deixando a todos (menos Tom) empolgados.

Tord passava muito mais tempo em sua sala que em qualquer outro lugar da base nessa época, mesmo que ele batesse o pé para voltar a trabalhar em suas invenções e máquinas. Com o inverno, também vem as precauções a serem tomadas para essa época. A neve pode ser divertida de se brincar, mas era uma definitiva pedra no sapato de Tord quando se tratava de organizar a base. A limpeza das garagens de tanques, carros e outros automóveis havia de ser constante, os aviões e helicópteros se tornaram incapacitados de serem usados pela neve que caía do céu, obstruindo a visão dos pilotos, e treinamentos do lado de fora da base se tornavam quase impossíveis de se fazer, com exceção dos de reconhecimento de campo - essa parte era conveniente. E quanto mais dificuldade a base tem de se mexer, maiores são as pilhas de papéis na mesa de Tord, coisa que ele odiava.

Contudo, havia _alguma_ vantagem em poder se reservar por mais tempo em sua sala.

Ok, talvez contratar Tom como seu guarda-costas tenha sido um pouquinho contraprodutivo. Ele distraía Tord mais do que o ajudava, mesmo quando não fazia nada além de ficar parado ao seu lado. Quando ele disse à Paul aquele dia que era culpa da roupa, o norueguês estava completamente enganado. O problema era o próprio Tom. Olhar para ele, com aquele olhar sério e os olhos bem treinados para não quebrar a concentração, deixava Tord com uma vontade enorme de fazer coisas com ele, testá-lo até o ponto sem retorno em que ele se atiraria nele - ou se deixaria ser amassado - e ambos se encontrariam mais uma vez naquela rotina de corpos suados e prazer correndo suas espinhas.

Muito semelhante a como estava acontecendo agora.

Tord estava muito bem acostumado a ser fodido em uma mesa, faziam isso direto no apartamento de Tom, quando estavam impacientes demais para chegar ao quarto, não era muito diferente estando em sua própria base; embora as pilhas de papéis não ajudassem em nada nisso. Se pensasse demais nisso, o norueguês ficaria com vontade de terminar toda a papelada só para ficar mais confortável em se deitar na mesa.

De repente, uma batida na porta chamou a atenção do casal, que parou o que estavam fazendo de imediato para olhar na direção do som.

\- Red Leader, senhor? - um soldado chamou por trás das portas grossas.

Tord e Tom imediatamente quebraram o contato e o segundo se apressou para se tirar de dentro dele e vestir as calças. Pedindo apenas mais alguns minutos, Tord quase caiu da mesa tentando ficar de pé e correu para pegar suas vestimentas atiradas no chão.

\- Por que você achou que isso fosse uma boa ideia? - esbravejou Tom, apertando o cinto ao redor da cintura.

\- Foi você que me deixou continuar! - contra-atacou Tord. - Além do que, não é como se não fizéssemos isso todo dia. Por que não fazer hoje também?

\- Porque você não me avisou que receberia os papéis!

\- Ops.

O de olhos inexistentes rangeu os dentes por um momento e deixou Tord de lado para terminar de se arrumar. Os amassados em sua roupa deduravam muito bem o que ele e seu líder estavam fazendo naquela sala enquanto estavam sozinhos e colocou o cinto um furo antes do que costumava colocar - o que significava que suas calças estavam largas. Mas é o que tem pra hoje, ele teria que se virar com isso da melhor forma que podia. Se afastou de Tord, parando quase no canto da sala, e colocou-se na postura formal; as mãos nas costas e estas eretas, enquanto Tord se endireitou na cadeira, aproximando-se o bastante para esconder as calças arriadas, e colocou um sorriso no rosto para disfarçar o calor que sentia por debaixo das roupas apertadas.

\- Entre. - ordenou, destrancando a porta e permitindo a passagem do soldado.

\- Perdão por perturbá-lo, senhor. - ele se desculpou de imediato. - Vim entregar as fichas de cadetes que vêm se destacando no treinamento, além das requisições para subir de cargo. Admito, eu dei uma bisbilhotada e há várias opções muito interessantes.

O norueguês murmurou em contemplação e esticou a mão para tirar os papéis das mãos do homem. Havia menos que das últimas vezes, possivelmente pelo período de inverno, mas ainda era uma quantidade considerável de possíveis novos soldados. Os papéis só eram entregues diretamente nas mãos do líder se se destacassem de alguma forma, afinal.

\- Quais as requisições da vez? - Tom curiosamente perguntou, esquecendo-se por um segundo que seu serviço de guarda o mandava permanecer em silêncio e apenas ficar de vigia. Ele não podia evitar, estava curioso!

Tord o ignorou e começou a folhear os formulários, correndo-os com os olhos e buscando algo que chamasse a atenção. Surpreendentemente, ele encontrou, um detalhe que transpareceu em seu rosto e não passou despercebido por Tom.

Mesmo sem autorização - porque, francamente, quem liga pra essas coisas? - se aproximou de Tord e se inclinou para ver os formulários e descobrir o que tanto chamou sua atenção naqueles papéis.

Os olhos de Tom se arregalaram debaixo dos óculos ao ver de quem eram as fotos nos formulários. É claro que a atenção de Tord não era atiçada por nada, mas aquilo era uma surpresa maior do que ele esperava.

\- …Isso é interessante. Mande subir. - ordenou o Red Leader para o soldado, que assentiu com uma pequena reverência e saiu da sala.

Assim que ficaram sozinhos, Tom encarou Tord com uma mistura de confusão, temor e raiva. Todas as emoções se misturavam ao mesmo tempo dentro de seu peito, desesperadas por alguma resposta àquela situação tão estranha. 

No fundo de sua mente, ele quase conseguia ouvir o monstro rastejando para perto de seu ouvido para sussurrar palavras desprezíveis para enchê-lo o saco.

\- Tord… - mas ele foi mais rápido, chamando pelo norueguês e colocando uma mão no ombro dele para chamar atenção de volta para si.

\- Tom, relaxa, sei o que estou fazendo. - ele o assegurou, colocando a mão de metal em cima da do namorado e sorrindo um sorriso de dentes separados.

Uma pedra caiu no estômago de Tom. Ele não estava com uma boa sensação quanto a isso. No entanto, antes que a voz comece a suborná-lo, Tom respirou fundo e voltou a se afastar de Tord, sussurrando para si mesmo que ele sabia o que estava fazendo.

_“Mas será que sabe mesmo?”_

É claro que ele sabe. Ele é o _líder._

Em bem menos tempo do que ele gostaria, a porta da sala se abriu e três figuras entraram, acompanhadas por dois soldados do Red Army. Roxo, azul e verde eram suas cores, e um deles tinha um bigode logo acima do nariz que mais parecia um monte de pentelhos grudados. Tom achava ridículo que ele tivesse orgulho daquela coisa feia - mas também, não era ele quem estava com um óculos na cara para tratar uma condição de rápido crescimento de barba.

Os três de aproximaram, os pés do azul não tocando o chão, e cumprimentaram o Red Leader com um aceno de cabeça cordial, sem dizer uma única palavra.

Tord ajeitou a postura, tirando as mãos de debaixo do queixo e se levantando com um sorriso. Deu a volta na mesa até parar na frente dos três novos recrutas e se apoiou de costas na mesa.

\- Eduardo López, Jonathan Collins e Markus Davies. - anunciou seus nomes ameaçadoramente. Tom sentiu seu nariz franzir em nojo. - De todas as pessoas que poderiam se voluntariar pro meu exército, eu não esperava algum dia ver _vocês._

Eles não responderam, apenas encararam o norueguês com rostos enigmáticos. 

Os óculos de Tom lhe passavam todos os dados que conseguiam com o pouco a que tinha acesso. A ficha deles já estava registrada no sistema, ao qual Tom tinha acesso, e os dados básicos deles apresentava-se com clareza diante de Tom. Ele estreitou os olhos por trás dos óculos, desconfiado, mas não emitiu um único som.

Tord não demorou a perceber que eles não seriam muito colaborativos, já de se esperar. Eles pensavam que ele não sabia o que pensavam dele, mas ele ouviu com clareza o que disseram para Edd naquele dia, quando jantavam fora de casa. O que só tornava tudo ainda mais curioso.

\- Então, me digam, o que querem fazer aqui? - perguntou ao limpar a garganta.

Mark e Jon encararam Eduardo, o líder dos três, e aguardaram silenciosamente que ele tomasse a dianteira. Certamente embarcaram naquela aventura por sugestão dele.

Como esperado, foi Eduardo a responder a pergunta de Tord. Encarou fundo em seus olhos, a expressão não mudando por um segundo ao dizer:

\- Vimos um panfleto de propaganda em uma rua perto de casa e decidimos ver do que se tratava tudo isso. Passamos com uma moça e ela nos explicou todo o processo de inscrição. Fizemos e… Estamos em seu escritório.

Tom franziu o lábio. Parecia uma resposta digna, já que foi exatamente assim que _ele_ ficou sabendo do exército, mas, do mesmo jeito, não confiava naqueles três. Eles eram babacas! Não é possível que estavam ali de bom grado.

Fitou o norueguês de lado e o viu arquear a sobrancelha.

Tord estava intrigado com aquela mudança no paradigma. De todas as pessoas, que aqueles três acabassem em seu escritório era a mais inesperada, especialmente depois de claramente estatarem que não gostavam dele. 

Tord não era burro. Quando alguém não gostava de alguém, era necessário uma longa caminhada para chegarem ao convívio pacífico. Ele sabia disso melhor do que todos os outros. E não tinha nada de desenvolvimento de personagem entre ele e o trio de vizinhos. Ele só sabia o nome deles pela ficha, pelo amor de Deus!

Eduardo conteve a vontade de engolir em seco. Não estava gostando de como o ‘Red Leader’ os encarava com um sorriso no rosto e nenhuma palavra dita. Estava o deixando nervoso, como se eles fossem morrer caso ele não falasse nada. E o norueguês não mostrava sinais de falar qualquer coisa para eles em momento algum.

\- Foi tudo de forma legal. - ele acrescentou, mantendo a cabeça baixa e os olhos fixos no norueguês, o que deveria ser interpretado como lealdade mas também independência. Eduardo odiava pensar que estava abaixando a cabeça para ele.

O sorriso de Tord aumentou.

\- Eu sei que foi. Vi no relatório. Só acho engraçado que os inimigos de Edd gostariam de se juntar ao meu exército; eu, que sou amigo dele há tantos anos. O que vocês esperam desse exército? Se se alistaram, certamente estão aqui atrás de alguma coisa. O que vocês imaginam que encontrarão aqui.

\- Vocês não estão em guerra? - Jon se pronunciou, atraindo a atenção para ele. Ele sorriu um sorriso fraco, nitidamente tímido com a nova atenção sobre ele. - Passou na televisão. Queríamos arrumar um jeito de ajudar! Temos muita experiência com pilotagem, navegação e exercícios. 

\- Saíamos em aventuras também, sabia? - Mark murmurou, mas não foi sem consequência. Tanto Tom quanto Tord ouviram, e o encararam com dois olhos diferentes. Tord com desdém e Tom com vontade de socá-lo.

\- Sim, sim, é claro. - o norueguês agitou a mão, dispensando a conversa. - E por que isso é relevante para o cargo? Desde quando se importam com o que acontece com o mundo?

\- Gostamos do mundo! Ele é legal, crescem flores do chão e têm cheiro bom, as nuvens são fofas… 

\- Apreciamos nossa liberdade. - Eduardo cortou Jon. Tord conteve um riso ao vê-lo tentar bater nele com a mão e atravessá-lo ao invés disso. - Se é por isso que você luta, já é bem melhor que o outro lado.

Tord os encarou de cima a baixo por um momento, o silêncio pairando pela sala, e de repente sorriu.

\- Suponho que seja um bom ponto. E, digam-me, ouviram falar de alguma notícia do Red Army recentemente?

\- Algo sobre um confronto em um país próximo, mas nada além disso. - Eduardo respondeu.

\- Pareceu uma briga feia… - completou Jon.

\- É com isso que vão lidar se quiserem mesmo entrar no meu exército. Todos os dias. 

Jon encolheu com a voz ameaçadora de Tord e o olhar sombrio com que os fitava. Sabiam que ele estava certo, viver em um exército não era fácil, principalmente quando fossem escalados para as linhas de frente, mas não podiam se deixar abalar pelas palavras dele.

\- Você não devia estar atrás de soldados? Por que está nos desencorajando a entrar? - foi Mark a retrucar, parecendo genuinamente confuso ao invés de sarcástico.

Tord segurou uma risada e se levantou da cadeira, caminhando até o homem mais baixo de cabeça erguida e postura posta. Exibia um sorriso no rosto, pomposo e metido, e inclinou-se na altura de Eduardo para fuzilá-lo com os olhos, sem tirar o sorriso nem por um momento.

\- _Não faça perguntas para as quais já sabe a resposta._ Bom, se querem tanto entrar, não vejo motivo para não. Na verdade, mandei chamá-los por um detalhe interessante na ficha de vocês: suas aventuras. Vocês têm tanta experiência quanto Edd e o resto de nós, seria injusto rebaixar vocês ao nível do resto; um atraso em seu desenvolvimento. Portanto, assim como fiz com Edd e Matt, vocês serão treinados pelo alto escalão, em um treino muito mais pesado que os iniciantes, e ficarão diretamente postos sob minha supervisão.

\- Oooh, somos importantes! - comemorou Jon, jogando as mãos para o alto com um grande sorriso no rosto.

No canto da sala, Tom revirou os olhos.

\- Os soldados no corredor mostrarão para vocês o quarto. Amanhã, bem cedo, serão chamados para comparecer à minha sala, onde os introduzirei ao restante do grupo e os acompanharei em tour pela base, para que não se percam nos dias que virão.

_E para que não vão longe demais._

Os três assentiram com a cabeça e se ergueram, preparando-se para sair. Antes que pudessem sequer virar de costas para sair, Tord os encarou com uma sobrancelha arqueada, como se esperasse algo deles. Foi quando se lembraram de saudá-lo antes de sair.

\- Fazemos diferente aqui. - Tom se fez presente ao vê-los colocar a lateral da mão na testa. - Mão direita fechada em punho sobre o peito e mão esquerda fechada nas costas.

Eduardo não pareceu receber o sermão muito bem, mas os três fizeram como foi mandado e seguiram as instruções de Tom. 

Não receberam nenhum reconhecimento pelo feito e saíram da sala como fantasmas.

Quando ficaram sozinhos, Tom imediatamente abandonou a fachada de guarda-costas e se virou para Tord, incrédulo. Os pontinhos verdes em seus óculos tinham dificuldade para acompanhar seu olhar desesperado.

\- No que você estava pensando?! Eles são nossos inimigos!

Ah, Tord sabia que teriam essa conversa; já era mais que óbvio na verdade. Mas não quer dizer que discutir com Tom não o drenava de toda sua paciência.

\- Novos recrutas são sempre bons, Tom. E eles sabem pilotar uma nave espacial.

Ok, ele tinha um ponto. Mas o de olhos inexistentes permaneceu firme em sua desconfiança, apenas suspirando para aliviar o estresse e não gritar com o namorado.

\- Tord, acha mesmo que isso é uma boa ideia? Eles foram nossos inimigos por muitos anos e o Edd não vai aceitar isso facilmente.

O norueguês calou o processo de pensamento de Tom com um beijo. A testemunha nem o viu levantando da mesa para chegar perto dele…!

Quando se separaram, o de olhos inexistentes estava completamente travado e o norueguês tinha um sorriso complacente no rosto.

\- Ele já está bravo comigo por fazer a coca-cola ser banida no mundo todo. Melhor arruinar tudo de uma vez.

Tom nunca entenderia a lógica de seu namorado. Às vezes sua cabeça parece funcionar completamente diferente de uma pessoa normal; um dos detalhes que ele gostava em Tord.

\- Eu vou ter que segurar ele, não vou?

\- Vai.

Tom fechou os olhos e inclinou a cabeça para trás, soltando um grunhido cansado.

Tord deu risada dele e o dispensou por hora, avisando que não precisaria de seus serviços mais por hoje e o dando o resto do dia de folga. 

Como Tom não era burro de questionar uma decisão dessas, fez o que lhe foi mandado e saiu da sala, pensando em talvez voltar para o quarto e tocar uma música com Susan. A base não tinha acesso livre à internet, então vadiar nas redes sociais não era uma opção. Tudo lá era monitorado e ligações eram facilmente bloqueadas por via das dúvidas, apenas em caso de ter um espião ou um mata-aulas.

Enquanto andava por um dos corredores em direção ao elevador, ergueu as sobrancelhas ao encontrar-se com Edd.

\- Oi, Tom! - Edd o cumprimentou com um sorriso e um aceno.

Tom acenou com a cabeça e se aproximou, internamente resmungando pela diferença gritante de altura entre os dois. Fala sério, Edd era uma _árvore…!_

\- E aí, Edd? Como foi o treino?

\- Esquisito.

Tom riu.

\- Não devia ter achado que a Laura estava a fim de você.

O moreno franziu o cenho e cruzou os braços, claramente irritado com o assunto no qual o amigo tocou. Ele estava muito sensível a esse tópico em específico nos últimos tempos; talvez porque não houve uma solução definitiva para tudo que aconteceu.

\- Você não viu a cara dela, Tom. Você não sabe de nada. - rebateu, virando o rosto. Podia ser provado quantas vezes quisessem, ele não daria o braço a torcer. Não para Tom.

Vendo com clareza através da fachada do amigo, o sem olhos arqueou a sobrancelha e cruzou os braços, praticamente imitando a pose de Edd.

\- Pra alguém que não sabe de nada, estou em um relacionamento a mais tempo que você. Ah, espera, você nem tem um. Hah!

Agora ele tinha pego Edd de jeito. 

\- Cala a boca, Tom. - fumegou o amigo. - Se faça útil e vem me ajudar a treinar! - ordenou Edd, puxando o azulado com ele.

Tom não resistiu e se deixou ser puxado sem problemas; estava sem o que fazer pelo restante do dia e um treino com Edd viria a calhar para desestressar da “reunião” da qual acabou de sair.

 _“Não te preocupa que você saiba de algo que o Edd não saiba? Principalmente algo assim?”_ Tom prendeu a respiração e mordeu o lábio inferior com o máximo de força que tinha para não dar o maior grito de desgosto de toda sua vida. Puta merda, esse bicho não sabia calar a boca por dois segundos? _“O maior inimigo dele está mudando para a base e você sabe. Podia ao menos avisá-lo, ser um bom amigo. Amigos não guardam segredos, não é, Tom?”_

Hah, como se Edd estivesse em posição de exigir que Tom não guardasse segredos dele.

 _Ele escondeu de mim e do Matt que o Tord estava morando no apartamento dele por seis meses. Desde quando_ ele _é honesto?_

Dentro de sua cabeça, Tom podia sentir o monstro se revirando no fundo de sua mente, quase como se estivesse borbulhando, de alguma forma. E então ele sorriu.

_“Quanto rancor, Tom… Tudo isso porque o Edd sabia que você reagiria mal, óbvio que reagiria. Você não era o forte? Você não tinha superado isso?”_

Tom engoliu em seco, inadvertidamente apertando a blusa de Edd. Ambos já estavam no elevador.

_Eu nunca fui o forte. Sempre me fodi em nossas aventuras. Essa porra não tem nada a ver com ‘quem supera primeiro’!_

_“Então com o que tem a ver, Tom?”_ o de olhos inexistentes travou no lugar e prendeu a respiração mais uma vez. _“Por que todo esse rancor se você sabe que está tudo no passado? Se você sabe que não é forte, por que continua agindo como se fosse?”_ Tom estremeceu da cabeça aos pés ao sentir uma presença em seu ouvido. **_“Tem algo que você não está me contando?”_ **

Algumas vezes, quando o monstro falava com ele por tempo demais, Tom se sentia desaparecer do mundo, como se tudo virasse um preto; ele já temeu muitas vezes que estivesse desmaiando, mas este nunca se mostrou o caso. Segundo a teoria de Tord, o monstro estaria usando seus medos e vulnerabilidade para tentar se apossar dele, tirando-o da própria cabeça para que ele conseguisse entrar. Na prática, a voz do monstro se misturava aos seus ataques de pânico, os quais já eram aleatórios por si só. A respiração de Tom se agitava, o mundo sumia e a voz do bicho era a única coisa audível em meio a um turbilhão de outras vozes.

_“Será que você superou de verdade, Tom? Ou será que está apenas enganando à si mesmo? Ou, talvez, o buraco seja muito mais embaixo.”_

A esse ponto, os dentes de Tom já estavam mais do que rangendo, e o suor se acumulava em sua testa e sua axila como se estivesse malhando, o que ele ainda não estava.

_Cala a boca. Cala a boca. Cala a boca. Cala a boca. Cala a boca. Cala a…_

\- Tom! 

O de olhos inexistentes estremeceu ao sentir a mão de Edd o chacoalhando e seus olhos castanhos o encarando com preocupação, muito diferente do humor que ele mostrou a cinco minutos atrás.

As vozes se calaram em sua mente e o bicho voltou a sossegar, desaparecendo quase que por completo no fundo de sua mente. Pelo menos o daria tempo de respirar enquanto não sentisse a oportunidade para voltar.

Mas agora Edd era o problema.

Tom temia, mais do que tudo, arrastar seus amigos para dentro de sua bagunça. Eles não precisavam ter o que estava dentro de sua cabeça despejado em cima deles, era bagunça demais, e uma bagunça que só ele podia arrumar. Tord descobriu por acaso, e agora cabia a Tom fazer de tudo para que nem Edd e nem Matt descobrissem.

_“Porque eles não são de confiança.”_

\- Você está bem? - Edd perguntou baixinho, tentando manter o ambiente um lugar calmo para Tom. 

Ele ainda não conseguia acreditar que ele tinha ataques de pânico daquele jeito. Por mais que Edd tivesse um tipo de humor meio mórbido e gostasse de ver seus amigos sofrendo, essa era uma situação completamente diferente. Tom não estava com a cabeça presa no vaso ou com marcas de taco de beisebol no corpo; aquele problema era totalmente diferente, algo que ele claramente não conseguia aguentar sozinho.

Edd podia não gostar de falar sobre elefantes na sala, preferindo esperar que eles fossem embora pela porta dos elefantes, mas sabia bem que nem todos eram como ele. Tom e Matt preferiam ser abertos - ou pelo menos ele achava que era assim - e ele entendia que eles o viriam perturbar alguma hora para falar algo que os incomodou; era algo que ele já esperava que já estava acostumado, que já esperava. E o doía pensar que Tom não se sentia confortável para ser completamente honesto com ele. Sim, às vezes ele falava algumas coisas idiotas ou que ele não se importava, mas aquele caso era realmente sério, não como uma pizza que chegou atrasada, e ele precisava estar aberto para escutar seus amigos se eles precisassem. Era o mínimo que Edd os devia como amigo, se quisesse ser alguém melhor para eles.

\- Eu tô bem. - Tom respondeu, soltando do braço de Edd e reassumindo sua postura.

Edd, que não era tão idiota assim, percebeu que ele estava se afastando, que não queria o dizer o que estava acontecendo. Sua curiosidade cresceu em seu peito, mas não disse nada e apertou o botão para fazer o elevador voltar a descer, em direção ao andar que queriam chegar em primeiro lugar. 

Essa era a última coisa que estava passando pela mente deles agora.

Chegando ao andar determinado, o assunto esfriou por completo e os dois amigos concentraram-se em caminhar em direção à sala. Para Edd, era uma questão de não deixar seu amigo desconfortável. Para Tom, era uma questão de não revelar mais do que gostaria, mais do que _podia._ Ao invés disso, ficaram em silêncio e pensaram no compromisso à frente.

Treino particular entre Edd e Tom era relativamente frequente, especialmente nos últimos dias, com Edd em águas estranhas com Laura. Ele aproveitava a disponibilidade de seu amigo de cabelos espetados, quando este não estava acompanhando o Red Leader em reuniões importantes, para alugá-lo e treinar suas habilidades de luta nele. 

Tom era relativamente melhor que Edd nisso quando ele não usava os poderes e dava ao amigo um desafio que completar; muito mais fácil do que entender as mulheres, em sua opinião.

Quando chegaram à sala, o ocorrido no elevador foi deixado totalmente em segundo plano e foram direto às armas. Essas armas sendo suas mãos e pés.

Edd avançava contra Tom com tentativas de chutes e socos, mas o de olhos inexistentes desviava toda vez com facilidade. Mesmo assim, ele não desistia, e tentava desesperadamente encontrar um jeito de não ter seus socos bloqueados.

\- Você tá ficando desleixado. - disse Tom em algum momento, com um sorriso irônico em seu rosto.

\- Fica meio difícil sem um parceiro pra treinar meus poderes.

\- Não devia ter espantado o único soldado que estava disposto a mudar toda a agenda pra te dar porrada na cara. Na verdade, depois do que aconteceu, tô até surpreso que você não está no hospital.

Edd revirou os olhos, mas não respondeu, escolhendo correr atrás de Tom com mais um golpe (frustrado).

Laura estava evitando Edd desde o incidente, e o moreno não estava lidando com aquilo muito bem. Edd não era do tipo que gostava de ser ignorado, não quando tinha a fama de líder do grupo. Em sua cabeça, devia ver as atitudes de Laura como uma afronta. No entanto, ela _era_ superior à ele, já que estava no conselho, e ele tinha sorte que não havia recebido uma ordem de restrição contra ela. 

Pelo que Tom tinha ouvido, dos milhões de boatos que correram a base, Edd achou que a brasileira estava apaixonada por ele e flertou com ela, como se fosse aceitá-lo na hora. Ela, é claro, brigou com ele (o que podia, ou não, envolver algum tipo de surra) e agora ele estava na pior das listas dela, como se antes estivesse muito melhor. Ela já devia ter perdido tanto a paciência com ele que nem mais o olhava nos olhos, fumegante sempre que os forçavam na mesma sala juntos.

Tom foi o primeiro a desabar em risos, seguido de Tord e então de Matt, que não resistiu depois de fitá-lo por quinze minutos com uma expressão de choque. Sem que ele soubesse, tinham feito apostas para quanto tempo demoraria até que Edd tirasse as conclusões erradas sobre alguma coisa e levar Laura até o limite. Tom ganhou por dois dias e Matt ficou em último. Sua carteira agradeceu as vinte pratas a mais.

Tom não podia dizer que não entendia Laura. Ninguém aguenta o jeito de Edd de achar que todos querem chupar o pau dele a todo momento. Nem precisava ser sobre algum interesse amoroso, ele só queria que o mundo inteiro chupasse o pau dele. Ninguém aguentava mais. Tom, Matt e Tord aguentavam esse jeito de Edd há anos, mas não quer dizer que ficava fácil. Ele sempre foi do tipo que dava ordens, e como ninguém tinha mais nada para fazer, eles o seguiam. Se conheciam o bastante para confiar um no outro a esse ponto - ou quase. Entretanto, conforme o tempo foi passando e cada um encontrou algum interesse diferente dos demais, a mania de grandeza do esverdeado foi ocupando mais e mais espaço até não ter mais onde enfiar. E, francamente, ninguém gosta de ser comandado o tempo todo.

A explosão de Laura com Edd era algo planejado há muito tempo, desde que ele perdeu o respeito dela - o porquê, ninguém sabia - e todos silenciosamente agradeciam por alguém finalmente colocá-lo no lugar dele. Os meninos amavam Edd, mas ele sabia ser insuportável quando queria.

Enquanto deslizavam os pés pelo chão, tentando não perder o equilíbrio enquanto lutavam.

\- Não tenho mais ninguém pra me treinar. Todo o resto tá ocupado. - retrucou Edd, tentando manter o queixo erguido apesar do tom broxado.

\- E por que você simplesmente não vai atrás dela e pede desculpa?

\- Tom, isso não vai resolver nada! Se eu chegar a menos de um metro dela, ela vai me acertar com um piano de novo!

Tom deixou ar escapar por entre os lábios. Ah, o incidente do piano. Ele nunca esqueceria daquilo.

É uma pena que ele não estava a fim de compartilhar com a classe.

Edd tentou aproveitar o momento de flashback interno e contento próprio de Tom para acertar um chute nele, o que ele prontamente segurou no ar, sem nenhuma dificuldade. O moreno resmungou baixinho e tentou puxar a perna de volta, conseguindo apenas pular no mesmo lugar com uma perna só enquanto grunhia desesperadamente, agonizando pela liberdade.

\- Hmm, tá brabo, é? 

\- Cala a boca, Tom!

Um disparar de Edd o livrou da mão de Tom - ao passo que lançou ambos para a parede - e o deixou livre para atacar novamente. Uma pena que tenha que recorrer aos poderes ao invés de apenas se livrar da mão de Tom, mas ele estava frustrado demais com a vida para pensar de forma coerente. 

Atacou de imediato e disparou sem um plano para cima do amigo. O de olhos inexistentes riu alto e deu um pulo para trás, desviando do soco de Edd com facilidade.

\- Você realmente precisa trabalhar nos seus movimentos, e eu nem sou um especialista pra falar isso. - comentou enquanto continuava a desviar dos golpes. Edd estava claramente mais distraído hoje; ele não costumava lutar tão mal assim. Ele costumava ser bem mais instintivo do que estava sendo agora, o que o ajudava a evitar os ataques repetitivos, justamente o que estava fazendo agora.

\- Você só diz o que seus óculos chiques te mostram! 

Tom se deu um tapa na testa.

\- Pela última vez, meus óculos não preveem o futuro, Edd! Eles só analisam os dados do meu oponente.

Em resposta, Edd apenas riu.

\- Você tá falando igual ao Tord.

Continuaram a luta, visivelmente mais devagar do que anteriormente, focando apenas no combate corpo a corpo ao invés de algo mais agressivo. A tensão aos poucos começou a sair dos ombros deles, tornando o momento bem mais leve do que antes era. 

Os movimentos de Edd estavam mais controlados e precisos, mas ainda não difíceis de desviar. Era apropriado, dado que Tom começou a treinar antes de todos eles, mas ainda decepcionava o sem olhos, pois se preocupava com o progresso do amigo, especialmente para a posição em que estavam na hierarquia. Eles treinavam a tanto tempo e com professores tão bons que chegava a ser triste ver a falta de progresso, mesmo que já tenha se passado um ano. Mas cada um tem seu tempo, portanto é uma questão de apenas esperar e dar o melhor de si.

Após bloquear um soco em sua barriga, seguido de um chute, Edd resolveu puxar conversa novamente:

\- E então, quando você vai pedir o Tord em casamento?

Tom deixou a guarda baixa por um segundo, apenas um segundo, pela surpresa da pergunta, mas foi o suficiente para Edd acertar um soco em seu rosto e o dar uma rasteira.

Ele se recuperou com facilidade, mas não foi sem cara feia.

\- Haha, muito engraçado, Edd. Usando perguntas constrangedoras pra me deixar de guarda baixa. Vai se fuder!

O moreno riu consigo mesmo.

\- Ah, foi uma boa jogada, não foi? Mas é sério, quando vocês dois vão juntar os trapos logo? Já faz, o que, oito anos?

\- Sete. - corrigiu Tom. - Faltam alguns meses ainda.

\- É exatamente disso que eu tô falando! Vocês já vão bater a casa dos quarenta, vão ficar velhos enrugados e nada de anel no dedo. Parem de cu doce e façam um casamento gay logo!

Eles pararam de lutar.

Tom olhou para o chão, pensativo. Não tinha parado para dar à essa oportunidade uma linha de pensamento. Em todos os anos em que namoraram, ele nunca tinha parado para pensar se chegaria o momento em que um pediria o outro em casamento.

\- Eu nunca comentei disso com o Tord antes, nem sei se ele é desse tipo de pessoa. Estamos bem só namorando. - deu de ombros.

Edd revirou os olhos e cruzou os braços, mais uma vez colocando aquela cara de quem sabe mais.

\- Vocês são só covardes, com medo de comprometimento. Não colocam fé no namoro de vocês e não querem dividir os bens e perder dinheiro.

Tom o encarou sem reação, como se as palavras tivessem passado direto por sua cabeça.

\- Eu não entendi nada do que você falou. - e por que Edd estava de repente tão interessado no relacionamento dele com Tord? Ele nunca fez esse tipo de pergunta antes, a não ser que fosse para ser acompanhado por algum tipo de piada ridícula. - Isso tudo é porque a Laura te rejeitou? Ela gosta de você ou você gosta dela, porque me parece justamente o contrário.

Edd rangeu os dentes e avançou para cima de Tom com um punho erguido para socar sua cara. Fim da trégua.

Mais uma vez muito impulsivo, Tom desviou do golpe pulando para o lado e deixando que Edd caísse no chão com uma cotovelada em sua nuca.

\- Hmm, ‘cê tá brabo? - caçoou.

Em um ataque de raiva que pegou o próprio Tom de surpresa, um raio de luz saiu dos olhos de Edd e atingiu Tom em cheio, lançando-o ao outro lado da sala e de costas na parede.

Ele caiu sem movimento no chão, o corpo completamente preto, como uma torrada que passou do ponto. Usou dos braços para se apoiar e tentar se levantar, mas o corpo doía demais para que conseguisse fazer qualquer coisa.

Ergueu a cabeça ao ver os pés de Edd à sua frente. O moreno tinha os braços nas costas e a parte de baixo do rosto oculta pela gola da blusa, e o encarava diretamente nos olhos (que ele não tinha).

\- Acho que já chega de treino por hoje. Você parece meio tostado.

Os braços de Tom cederam e ele voltou de cara no chão. Os passos de Edd se afastando permaneceram em seus ouvidos um instante antes de voltar a se levantar, com mais esforço dessa vez. Sua respiração estava agitada e o corpo ardia com o laser que tomou, impedindo-o de se mexer direito.

Talvez Tom precisasse mesmo de um descanso.

(...)

Logo abaixo do quarto de Tord ficava seu laboratório; não era conectado ao da base, onde os outros cientistas trabalhavam, mas sim um lugar acessível apenas à ele. Nenhuma experiência em grande escala era feita ali, era algo destinado à construção e reparos, onde Tord construía os esqueletos de seus robôs. Não era um trabalho tão interessante quanto estudar os químicos ou construir novas invenções, mas, para ele, era extremamente relaxante. Ele não mexia com nada explosivo ou perigoso, no máximo tomava um choque, e era perfeito para espantar o estresse do dia.

O norueguês estava naquela pequena sala desde metade do dia, poucas horas após o almoço, usando do máximo de suas habilidades para consertar um objeto em particular que estava em sua mente por algum tempo.

Trabalhar em coisas pequenas era seu maior forte, mas não quer dizer que era algo fácil. É claro que havia uma grande diferença entre concertar um teletransportador molecular e um baixo quebrado, mas ainda era algo difícil, especialmente com os planos que Tord tinha em mente para Susan. 

Ele tinha que rezar para que Tom não desse por falta dela ainda, pois não estava perto de terminar. Precisava consertar seu exterior primeiro para então fazer as modificações que queria, e para isso precisaria de cordas. Ele já tinha o programador pronto e todos os fios, mas as cordas seria algo difícil de encontrar, já que não eram todos na base que tocavam instrumentos - embora arte fosse muito valorizada entre os soldados. Ele teria que ir atrás disso quando tivesse a chance, e não poderia ter Tom consigo, visto que estragaria toda a surpresa.

Susan sempre foi um dos pertences mais valiosos de Tom. Tord se lembrava bem da história sobre como ele queria tocar alguma coisa e seus pais o colocaram em aula de violão. Ele acabou se apaixonando por baixo, no entanto, mesmo que admitisse para ele que gostaria muito de tocar vários instrumentos. É apenas uma pena que ele não tinha como comprar e fazer aulas de tudo que queria.

Até agora.

Tord estava se dedicando ao máximo nas mudanças que fazia em Susan e, até agora, os resultados foram nada menos que positivos. Já havia acabado de mexer com os fios e só precisava de tempo para tornar o exterior como novo. A pobre Susan passou por muitas poucas e boas em todos os anos em que esteve na posse de Tom. Era ainda uma surpresa que tocava!

Assim que estivesse pronto, Tord procuraria pelo momento perfeito para dá-la de presente à Tom, esperava reações muito positivas dele. Pelo natal estar se aproximando, alguns julgariam que ele poderia usar a ocasião como desculpa, mas Tord não tinha um saber tão limitado.

Testemunhas de Jeová não celebram o natal, e depois de uma pequena pesquisa, ele descobriu que eles não acreditavam que era porque Jesus não nasceu no dia 25 de dezembro, mas sim em algum momento em abril, já que a descrição do clima pela Bíblia e o verdadeiro clima em Belém não batiam e a própria Bíblia incentiva a comemorar a morte de Jesus, não seu nascimento. Ele tampouco comemorava o natal, no sentido verdadeiro da palavra. A única coisa que Tord fazia, em sua posição de ateu, era se aproveitar da _festa do capitalismo_ e das tradições norueguesas.

Sua família era sempre muito entusiasmada com o natal, todos os noruegueses eram, e ele havia de admitir que essa empolgação o alcançava de vez em quando - leia-se sempre -, mas os compromissos recentes o mantinham longe de poder celebrar o natal como antes. Ao menos ele recebia presentes de todos os soldados de todas as bases e de outras pessoas que o Red Army havia ajudado no processo. E, para ser sincero, ele adorava as tradições que eles mesmos criaram dentro da base. Estava mais do que ansioso para quando chegasse o momento de celebrar o feriado novamente.

No entanto, as mudanças que Tord estava fazendo em Susan nada tinham a ver com o natal que se aproximava. Não, esperar o natal é clichê demais. Ele queria dar aquele presente à Tom no momento mais aleatório possível, para que ele não visse isso chegando.

Enquanto o norueguês continuava a trabalhar em sua salinha, uma pequena luz vermelha piscando o alertou de uma outra presença em seu quarto. Essa presença era Tom, que se sentava à beira de sua cama e se colocava de ponta cabeça para pegar o caderno que escondeu debaixo do colchão. Ele não sabia o que escreveria hoje, mas sua mão coçava para que mexesse no lápis, antes que outra coisa mexesse por ele.

Sentando-se na cadeira e abrindo o caderno em uma folha em braço, Tom mordeu a ponta do lápis com força e se pôs a pensar. _Vamos, cérebro, me dê uma ideia genial de música!,_ mas sua cabeça estava vazia. Ou melhor, cheia com outras coisas.

 _“Você parece preocupado, Tom.”_ uma voz murmurou em seu ouvido. Ah, pronto. _“Não confia no plano do Tord de trazer os vizinhos pro seu lado?”_

\- Você é insuportável como sempre. - Tom grunhiu e pegou um outro lápis do copo de canetas de Tord para rabiscar as páginas de seu caderno, esquecendo o que segurava entre os dentes. - Não, eu não tô desconfiado.

No fundo de sua mente, podia sentir o monstro sorrindo para ele, um sorriso perverso de dar calafrios.

_“Hmm, será que não? Essas mãos suadas não são de uma pessoa que tem a vida completamente não eixos.”_

O sem olhos franziu o cenho e, rapidamente limpando as mãos no uniforme, voltou a esfregar o lápis no caderno, agora com mais força.

\- Elas estão suando porque você tá falando comigo, seu imbecil. Se vai ficar aqui, pelo menos seja útil e me dá ideia do que escrever. Trás alguma das suas memórias traumáticas e assustadoras pra atiçar meu nervosismo e me fazer escrever como forma de escapismo.

A voz estalou a língua no céu da boca - Tom não fazia ideia de como ele tinha um céu da boca - e pareceu sorrir debochado para ele. Ele odiava aquele sorriso de deboche tanto quanto odiava perder para Tord.

 _“Ah, Tom. Sempre tão ingênuo.”_ Se o monstro pudesse tocá-lo, com certeza estaria acariciando seus cabelos. Tom estremeceu do mesmo jeito. _“Sempre agindo como se fosse forte quando na verdade você não é. Se não pode nem acessar as próprias memórias sozinho e lidar com os próprios problemas, como espera ter um papel decente nessa guerra? Você só vai atrapalhar tudo, como sempre. E vai acabar sendo jogado na lata de lixo, como o ser descartável que é.”_

Uma sensação de formigamento encobriu seus ombros e sua respiração pesou em seu peito. Ele definitivamente se arrependeu de ter pedido ajuda. Devia ser óbvio para qualquer um que aquilo era uma má ideia, mas, aparentemente, seu cérebro estava preocupado demais com pensar em gatos do espaço do que com alertá-lo sobre isso.

O monstro se aproximou dele, podia sentir sua voz bem atrás de seu ouvido, e quase o dava vontade de esfregar as unhas raivosamente no local, apenas para se livrar daquele som horrendo.

_“Você é uma bomba relógio, Tom. Todos sabem disso. Estão só esperando você detonar para te encher de correntes e mostrarem o verdadeiro animal que você é.”_

_Plack!,_ fez o barulho do lápis ao cair no chão. Ele escorregara da mão de Tom a algum tempo e rolou até a ponta da mesa sem o de olhos inexistentes nem perceber o que estava acontecendo, absorvido demais na conversa em sua mente.

Ao seu lado, o monstro ria de orelha a orelha das reações de seu hospedeiro. A forma como Tom tremia, descia fundo e fundo em sua ladainha e se afastava mais e mais do papel à sua frente, arrastado para dentro de sua escuridão.

_“Eles vão amar te usar, te levar até o limite do seu corpo, até trazerem tudo para fora e revelarem o verdadeiro monstro que vive em você.”_

Balançando a cabeça freneticamente de um lado para o outro, Tom tentou desesperadamente parar o emaranhado de vozes que gritavam de uma vez em sua cabeça, mas era mais difícil do que parecia. Dentre todas elas, a voz do monstro ficava mais alta, chegando mais perto, quase sussurrando em seu ouvido.

_Cala a boca! Cala a boca! Cala a boca!_

_“É só uma questão de tempo até você explodir e mostrar o que realmente é: um monstro. Você pode ter salvo uma vida naquele dia, mas a verdade não pode ser oculta para sempre. Não importa o quanto corra, o quanto tente,_ **_você sempre vai ser o monstro.”_ **

Tudo pareceu parar de girar por um segundo e Tom perdeu completamente o ar. As vozes desapareceram e ele foi engolido pelo silêncio por uma fração de segundo. No momento seguinte, tudo foi substituído pelo mais alto som de estática. Seus ombros encolheram, os dentes trincaram e suas unhas de fato começaram a arranhar seus ouvidos, com força o suficiente para tirar sangue. Seu peito subia e descia desesperadamente com o ar, mas nada parecia ser absorvido por seu sistema, ele ainda se sentia sufocado.

De repente, seu corpo parou de se mexer, os braços caindo ao lado do corpo e a respiração raspando no fundo da garganta, soando oca. O corpo tremulou em pequenos espasmos. Luz oscilou de seus olhos.

\- Tom!

Tom deu um pulo ao sentir as mãos de Tord segurarem seus ombros com força e chacoalhá-lo. A escuridão que engolia sua visão desapareceu em um segundo, deixando-o tonto e com uma sensação de vertigem.

Olhando para cima, encontrou-se com o olhar preocupado de Tord, o qual o encarava de cima a baixo, como se procurasse algo machucado nele. Quebrando o contato por um momento, percebeu que suas mãos estavam tremendo. Segurou-se na mesa e inspirou fundo para não vomitar.

Foi puxado pelo namorado para um abraço, enterrando o rosto dele no uniforme de líder que ainda usava. Sua mão metálica acariciava levemente seus cabelos e o confortava, enquanto Tom tremia em seus braços e ainda tentava manter a respiração sob controle.

\- Shhh, vai ficar tudo bem. _Está_ tudo bem. - Tord se corrigiu no pulo. - Eu estou aqui com você.

Tom comprimiu os olhos e afundou mais o rosto no azul da roupa dele, desesperado por tirar aqueles pensamentos malditos de sua cabeça. 

A pior parte de lidar com a voz do monstro em sua cabeça era saber que ele não mentia sobre absolutamente nada. Tudo que ele falava sobre ele era verdade, ou ao menos ele fazia parecer. Mesmo quando ele desaparecia por dias, vozes ainda ecoavam em sua mente repetindo toda e cada palavra que ele dizia. Tom nunca podia esquecer, e duvidar de si mesmo estava se tornando cada vez mais uma rotina. 

Ele não queria escutar o bicho, mas não tinha escolha. Ele era obrigado, morava com ele. Aquele monstro se embrenhava em seus mais profundos pensamentos e sentimentos, trazendo à tona ideias que deveriam permanecer confinadas no fundo de sua mente, para nunca verem a luz do dia.

Ele absolutamente odiava aquele demônio.

Pouco a pouco, Tom foi se acalmando, concentrando-se nas palavras de Tord ao invés daquelas vozes malditas, e eventualmente parou de tremer. Soltou um suspiro trêmulo e soltou os braços do norueguês de seus ombros.

\- Desculpa. - murmurou sem encarar Tord nos olhos.

\- Não peça desculpas por algo que está fora do seu controle, Tom. Você não tem culpa do que ele sussurra pra você. - Tord o consolou, aconchegando a mão em sua bochecha e acariciando com o polegar.

Respirando fundo, Tom fechou os olhos e seguiu aquele processo para lidar com ataques de pânico. Quando se sentiu mais calmo, tirou a mão de Tord de sua bochecha.

\- Valeu pela ajuda. - agradeceu com uma fração de um sorriso. - Como você soube que isso tava acontecendo?

\- Fui alertado de uma aceleração nos seus batimentos cardíacos no meu braço. - mostrou o visor com os registros de Tom. - Estavam rápidos demais. Fiquei preocupado e subi o mais rápido que pude.

 _Onde ele estava para conseguir chegar tão rápido?,_ perguntou uma voz em sua cabeça, mas Tom se cansou demais nos últimos minutos para poder dar corda para aquela pergunta.

Fraco e cansado, Tom se deixou ser carregado por Tord para a cama e deitar do lado dele sem pronunciar uma única palavra. Deitaram-se em silêncio na cama e os segundos se derramaram em minutos com Tord acariciando os cabelos de Tom com suavidade e calma, esperando que pouco a pouco a escuridão dentro de seu amado se esvaísse.

Deu certo, só demorou demais.

As vozes começaram a diminuir, deixando espaço sobrando na mente de Tom para escutar seus pensamentos novamente e pensar em outros assuntos. Ele realmente não estava a fim de conversar sobre o que tinha acabado de acontecer; sobre como o monstro estava mais forte. Ao invés disso, pensou em algo completamente diferente:

\- Você tem um plano, não tem? - perguntou à Tord, referente aos vizinhos.

\- É claro que tenho! Não duvide da minha capacidade, Tom! - Tord exclamou, como se tivesse sido insultado.

\- Não tô duvidando. Mas acho estranho que você tenha deixado esses três entrarem na base e dar exclusividade à eles como deu pra gente. Eu entendo o motivo pra me manter por perto, o Edd e o Matt também, mas por que eles?

O norueguês o silenciou colocando dois dedos sobre seus lábios. Não mostrava nervosismo ou preocupação. Na verdade, parecia calmo até demais.

\- Tudo a seu tempo, Tom. Eu prometo que vai dar tudo certo. Só preciso que você faça um favor para mim. - levou a mão à mesa de cabeceira e pegou os óculos de Tom. - Mantenha esse botão pressionado e não o toque de novo de jeito nenhum. Você vai entender amanhã.

O de olhos inexistentes engoliu em seco. Os assuntos da base sempre achavam um jeito de o deixar nervoso.

As vozes começaram a falar de novo.

\- Pelo bem da base e dos seus amigos, Tord, espero que saiba o que está fazendo. Pode não parecer, mas o Edd é forte pra caralho. Não vou conseguir segurar ele pra sempre.

\- Está tudo bem, Tom. Eu te juro que tenho um plano. Além do que, confio em você para tomar conta de mim. - sorriu e beijou-o na bochecha.

Colocando os óculos de lado de novo, o norueguês se jogou de costas na cama novamente e puxou Tom para um abraço apertado, escondendo o próprio rosto nos cabelos espetados dele.

Tom não pôde conter um sorriso estúpido. Era quase estranho ver Tord ser afetuoso desse jeito do nada, mas agradecia muito por ele saber o que fazer quando ele precisava. Tord tomava conta dele melhor do que ele tomava de si mesmo. Ele suspirou, quase apaixonado. Puta merda, ele amava aquele homem, por mais que o odiasse.

\- Tord, se eu pedisse pra você casar comigo, você aceitaria?

O norueguês arregalou os olhos, pego completamente de guarda baixa. Os lábios esticaram-se em um sorriso provocador e, tirando o rosto do cabelo de Tom, deitou-se de bruços na cama e o encarou com um olhar atrevido.

\- Você quer me pedir em casamento, Tom?

\- Só responde a pergunta! - ele gritou, rosto completamente envolvido em vermelho.

Tord riu na mão de metal. Que tipo de pergunta era aquela? A resposta devia ser mais do que óbvia:

\- É claro que eu aceitaria. 

Resposta para isso Tom não tinha, então escolheu a segunda melhor opção: murmurar “ah”.

\- Ah.

Tord riu mais uma vez.

\- Eu devia considerar isso como um pedido oficial?

\- Foi uma pergunta hipotética, seu comunista de merda!

A risada dessa vez foi alta o suficiente para ecoar pelas paredes, ressoando nos ouvidos de Tom e silenciando as vozes que sussurravam em seu ouvido.

\- Merda. Bom, pelo menos você tem sua resposta. - o norueguês não mentiria em dizer que estava muito decepcionado pelo pedido não ser real, mas curioso por aquela pergunta. Tom não fazia as coisas sem motivo, não coisas como aquela, o que quer dizer que ele vinha pensando em algo. Talvez o pedido não fosse tão em vão ou curioso assim. - Mas por que essa pergunta do nada?

Ele não sabia. Não tinha a menor ideia. Imaginava que tinha algo que ver com Edd tê-lo perguntado isso mais cedo, tendo isso atiçado sua curiosidade, mas, descartando essa hipótese, ele realmente não sabia.

Dar de ombros foi sua melhor resposta.

\- Só fiquei curioso. Você nunca me pareceu do tipo que gosta dessas coisas. Achei que estivesse bem só namorando.

\- Pff, e perder a oportunidade de irritar conservadores capitalistas sendo o primeiro líder mundial bissexual casado com um homem? Parece até que você não me conhece, Tom.

Tom abriu um sorriso. Não entendia absolutamente nada de política, mas Tord falava de um jeito tão animado que ele era contagiado com muita facilidade.

\- É, acho que você está certo.

Se aproximou de Tord e apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro. Se permitiu fechar os olhos e relaxar enquanto as mãos do norueguês viajavam por seu corpo, bagunçando seus cabelos e prendendo sua cintura em um abraço. Só os abriu de novo ao sentir a palma esquerda acariciar sua bochecha. Tord o olhava com tanto afeto e amor enlaçado no olhar que seu coração acelerou em seu peito.

\- Eu nunca diria não pra você, Tom. Só… Espera até essa guerra acabar. Vai dar menos problema se casarmos depois que tudo for resolvido.

Tord entendia de guerra, foi formado na academia de filmes de tiro e documentários. Tornou-se um estrategista e um entusiasta por armas. Ninguém entendia de táticas de guerra como Tord, e Tom não duvidava que era o melhor que o Red Army tinha a oferecer. Se ele estava oferecendo que casassem depois que tudo acabasse, devia ter muita confiança de que ganhariam no final. Isso, ou ele não era mais ateu e esperava casar entre os anjos ao som de harpas harmoniosas.

Até que não parecia uma má ideia.

\- Tá bom. - Tom murmurou e tornou a fechar os olhos por um segundo. - Ei, Tord, você por um acaso não viu a Susan, né?

O norueguês prendeu a respiração e manteve-se parado, tentando parecer o mais natural possível (e falhando miseravelmente).

\- Não, não vi. - mentiu com um sorriso inocente no rosto. Tom provavelmente não cairia nessa, mas valia a pena tentar.

Sorte de Tord que Tom ainda estava cansado por ter levado um laser de Edd na cara, ou ele teria sido questionado sem dó nem piedade.

Na realidade, ele apagou antes de Tord poder responder.

(...)

No dia seguinte, o grupo se surpreendeu por ser chamado mais cedo, e ainda na sala de reuniões. Isso não costumava acontecer a não ser em situações importantes. A última vez em que ele fez isso, foi para anunciar que eles estariam treinando pessoalmente alguns recrutas. Desnecessário dizer que ninguém estava gostando muito daquela situação, especialmente o conselho.

Apesar dos meninos estarem recebendo um treinamento um tanto quanto intenso, quem mais tinha que se desdobrar com certeza eram os membros do conselho, que tinham que cuidar da base, supervisionar as outras equipes, receber relatórios dos esquadrões em combate, orientar os generais e tantas coisas coisas, ao mesmo tempo que treinar os garotos. Como nenhum deles tinha entrado em colapso nesse meio tempo? Ninguém sabia dizer. 

Estar em uma posição que os ferrou igual a última vez não era algo pelo que eles estavam esperando muito.

No momento em que Tord entrou na sala, as perguntas começaram:

\- Red Leader, por que nos chamou aqui tão cedo? Aconteceu alguma coisa? - perguntou Angela.

Tord não carregava nada nas mãos e parecia formal como qualquer líder deve ser. Era até meio assustador para seus amigos, que estavam tão acostumados com interpretar as expressões do norueguês com facilidade. Quando ele estava em seu modo líder, Tord era uma pessoa impossível de descrever. Qualquer coisa pode vir dele a qualquer momento, sem qualquer aviso. Talvez fosse parte de seu charme, ou a razão de tantos governos o temerem.

Ele limpou a garganta e encheu os pulmões de ar:

\- Nós vamos receber mais alguns recrutas para treinamento pessoal.

\- Mais?! Três já não bastam? - exclamou Laura, indignada, recebendo a notícia com um tapa agressivo na mesa.

Tord não mostrou reação fora fechar os olhos, como se ela fosse apenas uma criança birrenta e não uma bomba prestes a explodir. Ele já estava preparado para esse tipo de reação, visto que tudo era tão provisório e planejado de última hora. _E o Red Army não fazia nada sem planejamento._

\- Eu sei que nós não devíamos estar cumprindo essa função e que eles deviam estar sendo treinados como os demais, mas confiem em mim quando eu digo que faz tudo parte do plano. - foi exatamente o que ele disse da última vez. Não sabia se funcionaria, mas tinha o desenvolvimento dos outros três para provar seu ponto.

\- Talvez fosse mais convincente se _contasse_ o plano pra nós. - rebateu ela.

\- Tudo a seu devido tempo, minha amiga. - o norueguês sorriu. - E eu garanto que vocês vão achar essa escolha, no mínimo, interessante. Alguns de vocês, pelo menos.

 _Outros podem ter acesso de raiva e tentar me matar,_ quis brincar, mas achou melhor não.

\- Além do mais, pode muito bem ser uma decisão temporária! Se assim for decidido, passamos os recrutas para níveis comuns e encerramos a noite! 

Todo plano tem a chance de dar errado, assim como aquele. Tord não confiava naqueles caras, de maneira alguma, e não era idiota a ponto de deixar seu exército sucumbir a um deslize seu. Se os novatos se mostrassem inocentes, como sempre é uma possibilidade, eles seriam removidos do programa e levados às aulas comuns, junto com todos os outros soldados. Afinal, querendo ou não, Tord já estava deixando passar privilégios demais, e não era justo quando tinha tantos outros soldados de potencial igualmente grande. Um deles poderia ser um lagarto imortal do espaço e ele nem saberia! Não, aquela seria a última vez, e chega de ceder tempo de seus soldados e privilégios de treinamento para pessoas que, apesar de serem conhecidas, não deviam ter tratamento especial.

\- Interessante é o quanto de tempo vamos ter para cuidar do treinamento alheio e da base ao mesmo tempo. Você sabe que deveríamos estar coordenando os grupos que saem para o campo de batalha. Treinar é para os professores e instrutores!

\- Laura, se acalme. - Angela murmurou ao se aproximar dela, colocando uma mão em seu ombro. - Tenho certeza de que vai dar tudo certo. O Red Leader não tomaria uma decisão sem pensar nas coisas direito. Não é mesmo, Red Leader?

Tord assentiu, as mãos cruzadas nas costas.

\- Não precisam se preocupar com o campo de batalha. Os generais estão cuidando de tudo com maestria e ganhamos mais território a cada dia. Enquanto mantivermos o controle das armas e os esquadrões que precisam de suporte, tudo ficará bem. É justamente por precisarmos de armas mais fortes no campo de batalha que precisamos treinar soldados com mais potencial, assim estarão aptos para descer à batalha mais rápido e ajudarão mais.

\- Eles _fizeram_ um ótimo trabalho na última missão, Laura. - Bella tentou confortar a amiga com um sorriso. - Imagine como serão quando estiverem completamente formados!

Laura odiava perder uma discussão, perder para argumentos tão bons, mas ela não tinha escolha. Eles tinham soldados o bastante para manter as coisas pau a pau por enquanto, soldados com boa experiência. Precisavam se concentrar em lapidar aqueles com maior poder de fogo, como Edd.

Apesar de não ir com a cara dele, ela havia de admitir que ele era muito bom os próprios poderes. Seria de imensa ajuda no campo de combate. Não era uma questão de gosto, mas sim de estratégia, com milhares - se não milhões - de vidas na linha.

\- Está bem. Mas, no momento em que precisarem de nós lá fora, sairemos, e eles voltarão ao treino normal até voltarmos.

\- É justo. - Tord admitiu. - Não posso privar os combatentes de nossos soldados mais experientes e habilidosos. De qualquer forma, preciso apresentar à vocês os recrutas que farão aulas com vocês. _Só tentem manter a mente aberta._

A quantidade de bandeiras vermelhas naquela última frase seria o suficiente para decorar todos os quartos da base.

Quando a porta de entrada se abriu, a reação foi imediata dos dois lados, exceto por uma porção específica de pessoas. Edd e Eduardo colocaram os olhos um no outro e os rostos perderam qualquer sinal de brilho que podiam ter. Mark e Jon ficaram atrás, vítimas da atmosfera desconfortável.

\- Você só pode estar querendo uma sentença de morte, Tord. Primeiro você bane a coca-cola e agora recruta _eles?_ _Pra trabalhar com a gente?!_

\- Por que eu tenho que ficar com esses _perdedores?_ \- apontou o homem latino, um tom de desgosto em sua boca.

\- Porque todos vocês têm o mesmo nível de experiência em combate. - Tord explicou, cansaço enlaçado em sua voz. Tinha os braços cruzados e um ar sério no rosto. Edd foi completamente ignorado. - Além do que, tanto você quanto o Edd vão nos ajudar a investigar os seus poderes. Vão ser muito úteis na guerra.

Eduardo rangeu os dentes. _Ele nem esconde o interesse na gente!_

O norueguês pôs-se a explicar a situação e os outros a ouvir, uns com mais prazer que outros. Matt tampouco recebeu a notícia bem, como bem prestou atenção Bella. Gostava dos vizinhos tanto quanto Edd. O restante das garotas não tinha reação, não os conheciam para ter uma opinião formada. E Tom já sabia da nova adição à base.

Enquanto conversavam, o sem olhos lembrou-se das instruções de Tord, e apertou um botão do lado de seu óculos enquanto ninguém olhava para ele.

Tom arregalou os olhos, espantado com as informações novas diante de seus olhos. Havia uma completa ficha dos vizinhos aparecendo, um a um, à sua frente, muito mais completa que aquela o apresentada. Mas essa foi a parte menos interessante. O que chamou a atenção de Tom foi um pequeno aviso no canto direito da tela, o qual piscava em vermelho e laranja.

_Ameaça em potencial._

Ele desconhecia as informações que seus óculos analisaram para conseguir aquela informação, mas da última vez que um aviso assim surgiu para ele, Edd tentou voar na garganta de Tord. Avisos não eram algo que se levar na brincadeira, não com uma invenção de Tord.

A postura de Tom mudou de imediato e a desconfiança ficou quase óbvia. Seja lá o que estivesse acontecendo com aqueles três, Tom sentia que a situação necessitava de sua atenção mais do que nunca.

Uma vez apresentado o caso e tudo esclarecido, Tord cruzou os braços nas costas mais uma vez e sorriu um sorriso de falsa amizade.

\- Vamos começar o tour então. - virou-se e guiou o conselho pela porta. - _Acesso._ \- a porta se abriu para ele e todos puderam deixar a sala.

Quando Eduardo deu um passo à frente, colidiu com o braço robusto de Tom e um olhar meticuloso e afiado através dos óculos brilhantes. Um olhar desconfiado. Um olhar de conhecimento.

_Eu sei._

Sem esperar uma resposta do latino, Tom caminhou atrás de Tord, mantendo as mãos fixas nas costas e apressou o passo para alcançá-lo.

Eduardo arqueou a sobrancelha, estranhando o comportamento do novo colega de trabalho. Conhecia o tipo dele, ele não costumava ser tão… _Formal_ assim.

\- Ah, é melhor ficar longe do Tord. - explicou Matt enquanto passavam por ele. - O Tom é o guarda-costas dele e ele não gosta muito quando se aproximam demais. Muita merda aconteceu ano passado que ele não gostaria que se repetisse.

\- O que aconteceu?

\- Segredo da base. Não é para o ouvido de cadetes.

Deus! Matt estava grosseiro. Ele não conhecia o ruivo tão bem assim, mas sempre o via como um cara legal, se sorriso amigável e jeito extrovertido e acolhedor. O que tinha dado nele para ficar assim? Discretamente se perguntou se havia algo do dedo do Red Leader nisso tudo.

Enquanto caminhavam, prestes a virar o corredor, duas figuras que vieram de trás trombaram com Eduardo e Mark e correram aos pés de Tord como duas crianças. O líder se virou para seus dois melhores amigos - desconhecidos para os novatos - e abriu um sorriso torto com a atenção que traziam para ele no corredor.

\- Líder! Nós temos notícias pra contar! - exclamou Paul, praticamente pulando no lugar enquanto apertava um papel na mão.

\- Agora eu não posso, Paul, estou em um tour com os novatos. Deixa na minha mesa pra depois. - Tord rapidamente disse e arrastou Tom junto a ele para longe, acompanhado pelos demais. Paul e Patryck tentaram protestar, mas eles rapidamente saíram de alcance.

Eduardo encarou os dois soldados por um segundo antes de continuar, e logo foi empurrado por Mark para acelerar o passo.

Enquanto passavam pelo corredor, o líder dos vizinhos reparou numa figura de cabelos loiros pontudos concentrado em alguns papéis que carregava na frente do corpo. Foi apenas por um segundo, mas o bastante para chamar sua atenção.

\- Eduardo, vamos logo. - o loiro murmurou para ele, dando-o uma cotovelada e o empurrando.

Durante todo o trajeto, Tom permaneceu o mais sério possível, ficando de olho em Tord e nos vizinhos ao mesmo tempo. Não passou despercebido para ele que visitaram alguns andares a menos que quando eles foram recrutados, o que o deixou ainda mais desconfiado. Se já não estava confortável com a ideia antes, agora muito menos.

Quando terminaram o “tour”, este que durou menos de duas horas, Eduardo e os outros dois foram dispensados para encontrarem o dormitório - o que Tom agradeceu imensamente - e os soldados se separaram para cantos diferentes da base, apenas Tom e Tord seguindo juntos.

\- Ok, e qual foi o ponto disso tudo? - exclamou o sem olhos, esbravejando. - Perdemos o dia todo pra mostrar a base que eles podiam olhar sozinhos!

\- Qual o problema, Tom? Já está tendo problemas com seus colegas? - Tord o encarava com um ar de superioridade, quase como se soubesse algo que ele não.

\- Obviamente! Eu não gosto daqueles caras, eles são babacas! 

Tord não conhecia os vizinhos muito bem, já que não conviveu com eles pelo tempo que voltou e tampouco quando voltou, outra vez. A única coisa que sabia deles era das histórias _ligeiramente tendenciosas_ de Edd, as quais não eram muito confiáveis. Não que Tord confie em pessoas que tem bigode de qualquer maneira. 

Mas, dessa vez, ele estava a um passo na frente de Tom.

\- Acredite, _min kjære,_ eu estou bem ciente. - murmurou, abrindo um visor em seu braço e mexendo em alguns botões.

Tom franziu os olhos.

\- Então por que nos fez seguir eles o dia todo? Não dava pra ter só mandado alguém junto?

\- Você deixou seus óculos ligados, certo, naquele botão que eu te falei?

Uma linha de raciocínio se formara na cabeça de Tom, mas ele não sabia exatamente onde ela queria chegar. Parecia que devia ter uma conclusão, mas não tinha ideia de qual. 

\- Deixei... Você recebeu o relatório, não?

O norueguês assentiu e um sorriso surgiu em seu rosto.

\- Recebi, o que quer dizer que, se os pegarmos perambulando por lugares aos quais não foram apresentados, temos todos os motivos para executá-los por conspiração e traição.

As sobrancelhas de Tom ergueram, surpresas.

O jeito como Tord sorria, como se não fosse nada, deixava Tom nervoso às vezes, mas no geral ele tinha um bom ponto.

Tom costumava imaginar como seria um mundo em que os vizinhos não existiam. Esse era um jeito de descobrir.


	16. Coca-cola derrete o cérebro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adivinha quem mentiu quando disse que aquela seria a última atualização do ano?  
> Eu tinha que bater 200k né gente?
> 
> Feliz natal effyzinha! Espero que goste do seu presente <3

Nem todos os quartos da base eram individuais. Os soldados de nível mais baixo tinham de compartilhar quartos com vários outros soldados de mesmo nível, com os quais compartilhavam as mesmas aulas. Infelizmente, a base não possuía estrutura e tamanho o suficiente para abrigar todos em quartos individuais, eram pessoas demais. Quando faltava espaço, os soldados poderiam ser encaminhados para outras bases necessitadas, que sofreram com baixas ou tinham muitos soldados de licença, ou mandados para casa até que fossem necessitados, mas a estes o direito era reservado apenas quando se formam do treinamento. Enquanto não o fizessem, compartilhavam de quartos com os demais em treinamento ou ficavam na fila de espera para transferência, não havia outro jeito. Os únicos que ganhavam preferência eram os de nível mais alto, que tinham uma necessidade maior de sono profundo que os demais - além de já estarem acostumados com o sofrimento que é acordar cedo e dormir com a coluna fodida; o mínimo que a base podia fazer é garantir que seus soldados não fossem à guerra com lordose.

Esses eram normalmente os quartos dos andares superiores, onde os cadetes passavam a maior parte do tempo treinando, tanto física quanto intelectualmente. Era onde Eduardo, Jon e Mark passariam suas noites enquanto novatos, até eventualmente deixarem a base para se juntar aos esquadrões na guerra que se desenrolava ou serem transferidos para um lugar menos lotado e com necessidade de novos soldados.

O lugar não era dos mais confortáveis, mas poderia ser muito pior; reconheciam. Várias beliches uma do lado da outra, com espaço apenas para uma mesa de cabeceira, cada qual com seu dono. Havia duas fileiras de camas em cada quarto, ou então assim foi informado Eduardo, um único banheiro para os cadetes se revezarem em usar - e que ficaria sem água antes dos cinco minutos de despertar - e várias bocas roncando ao mesmo tempo. Não que eles não pudessem lidar com um pouco de barulho antes de dormir, mas era bem irritante.

Cerca de duas horas se passaram desde que todos se deitaram para dormir, até que Eduardo suspirasse e abrisse os olhos para se sentar na cama. Jon e Mark fizeram o mesmo apressadamente, deixando a farsa de lado e movendo-se com cuidado debaixo das cobertas para saírem da cama e se aproximarem de seu líder. Bom, pelo menos um deles tomou cuidado, já que Jon era só um fantasma e nem mesmo tinha uma cama. Se juntaram entre duas camas e sentaram de pernas dobradas.

\- Vocês estão todos bem? - perguntou Eduardo. Os dois assentiram.

\- A cama não é tão desconfortável assim… E nenhum scaner esquisito que mapeia nossos cérebros ou microchips que nos fritam por controle remoto! - Jon sorriu, erguendo o dedo como se acabasse de receber uma conquista.

Eduardo ignorou o comentário e continuou:

\- Ótimo, estamos bem, mas não seguros. - olhando de um lado para o outro com cautela, gesticulou com a cabeça para seu colega que dormia bem ao lado de sua cama. Era um rapaz de cabelos curtos, espetados e cinzentos; dormia de boca aberta e babaca pelos dois cantos. Espasmos em seus dedos davam a vaga impressão de que poderia acordar a qualquer momento, e a reação dele às vozes ao seu lado também era algo com que se preocupar. Jon e Mark engoliram em seco e voltaram-se uma vez mais para Eduardo, o qual mostrava toda a seriedade em seu rosto. - Precisamos tomar o máximo de cuidado daqui pra frente.

Os dois assentiram em conjunto.

O ambiente do Red Army não era exatamente acolhedor, ainda mais para quem não tinha a menor ideia do que se passava dentre aquelas paredes grosseiras. Soldados andavam de um lado ao outro com expressões emburradas e cansadas, movendo-se como máquinas com horários certinhos e organizados, sem tempo para nada. Para quem é novato e não está acostumado com um ambiente desses, pode ser um lugar bem mais ameaçador do que era de fato.

\- Eduardo? O que fazemos agora? - perguntou Mark, parecendo preocupado. - Com todos de olho em nós, não vamos conseguir fazer nada direito!

Para ser franco, ele não estava surpreso. Não era novidade para ninguém que o Red Leader, cujo nome já estava se tornando conhecido em toda Inglaterra, levasse o treinamento de seus soldados a sério; não teria como ganhar a guerra de outra forma. É apenas natural que os novatos fiquem sob vigia, ainda mais com um grupo tão grande de recrutas. Ficar ali seria algo muito mais complicado do que realmente deveria ser, para a infelicidade do trio.

Eduard pôs-se a ponderar por um instante, colocando a mão sobre o queixo e estreitando os olhos para o chão, como se tentasse lê-lo.

\- Vocês fiquem aqui, eu já volto. - ele se decidiu, levantando-se em seguida e gesticulando com a mão para permanecerem. 

Marchando para a porta, ele estava prestes a dar o comando quando uma voz veio de trás dele:

\- Você tem certeza quanto a isso, Edu? - Jon quietamente perguntou, aproximando-se dele acima do chão. - Você vai chamar atenção andando por aí. Eu posso passar pelas paredes sem fazer barulho e desaparecer se alguma coisa acontecer.

Eduardo levou a mão ao rosto e suspirou com pesar.

\- Jon, não começa com suas ideias. Eu sei o que estou fazendo. Eu saio, você fica.

\- Mas é perigoso lá fora! Por favor, eu posso ajudar!

\- Jon, você sabe o que tem lá fora? O Red Leader é louco! Ele te matou com um robô gigante! Sabe lá o que mais ele tem por aí? Pode ter uma caixa pegadora de fantasmas ou um sentinela invisível!

\- Ou louça suja! - exclamou o fantasma, horrorizado.

\- Sim, sim, claro. Você me entendeu? Preciso que você fique aqui, onde é seguro e onde eu não precise me preocupar com você. Me deixe fazer o trabalho de uma vez pra cairmos fora daqui mais rápido.

Jon abaixou a cabeça, visivelmente desapontado. Uma ponta de dor e culpa perfurou o coração de Eduardo, mas não havia muito que pudesse fazer quanto a essa situação. Jon e Mark estavam abaixo dele, ou seja, podiam se machucar com mais facilidade, e ele não podia ter mais uma morte em suas mãos, não podia perder mais um. 

De todas as coisas ruins que aconteceram em sua vida, incluindo ser humilhado por Edd quando pequeno, a morte de Jon foi uma das que mais o abalou, se não por completo. Jon era irritante, inconveniente, o fazia passar vergonha e era, no geral, um bestalhão, mas ainda era uma das únicas pessoas que foi seu amigo desde o colégio, mesmo quando ele ficou insuportável. Eduardo devia demais para ele, mais do que poderia dar, mas poderia começar com garantindo que ele não se machucasse na peripécia que estavam armando.

Suspirando, ergueu a mão por um segundo, até lembrar-se que Jon era um fantasma e que sua mão passaria direto por ele, então a retraiu. Forçou um sorriso em seu lugar, esperando que não parecesse falso demais. Puta merda, ele não era bom mesmo com essas coisas.

\- Eu vou voltar logo, ok? Enquanto isso, faça companhia ao Mark; eu acho que ele tem se sentido meio solitário ultimamente. - sussurrou a última parte com um sorriso esperto.

Jon sorriu e fez sentido com a mão.

\- Sim, senhor!

\- Para com essa porra.

\- Desculpa. - desculpou-se com a mão na nuca e um sorriso torto.

Eduardo se virou mais uma vez e, com um baixo “abre”, saiu porta afora. O corredor estava completamente vazio, sem uma única alma viva e com luz incrivelmente baixa, para não perturbar os cadetes que repousavam nos quartos. Eduardo suspirou e, ajeitando a roupa - não tendo colocado o pijama -, seguiu sua caminhada por entre as luzes. Refez os passos daquela tarde em sua mente e contou os minutos de acordo com o que via em seu relógio de pulso, escondido entre sua manga larga. Precisava ser rápido, ou poderia ser descoberto por qualquer desavisado que também resolvesse perambular pelos corredores à noite, então apertou o passo.

Conhecimento em treinamento de exército o mostrou que não são todos os soldados que dormem no mesmo horário. São sempre os que tem mais trabalho a fazer que dormem mais tarde. Ensinar é apenas parte do trabalho, mas não chega nem perto do que acontece durante a noite. Quando se coloca em outra perspectiva, os cadetes ficam com a parte fácil do trabalho; só precisam seguir um cronograma por determinada quantidade de tempo e seu trabalho acaba. Mas aqueles que os ensinam não passam por situações tão fáceis assim. Por mais que os exercícios sejam ardilosos, Eduardo escolheria treinar o dia todo debaixo do sol quente do que ficar do outro lado da linha.

A cada corredor que ele virava, sentia os pelos arrepiarem-se mais e mais, se é que fosse possível. Aquele lugar o passava vibrações tão ruins que era quase como estar preso em uma caixa. As paredes brancas não eram nada acolhedoras, fazendo o lugar parecer um manicômio mais do que qualquer coisa, e as portas de metal transformavam os cômodos de quartos para cofres, do tipo em que se guarda dinheiro de banco e segredos militares. Por uns segundos, o latino se perguntou que tipo de coisas que se esconderiam atrás das paredes dos níveis mais inferiores, e como seria a sala do tão famoso Red Leader.

A escuridão não tornava nada fácil de se enxergar, quanto mais garantir que não teriam câmeras de segurança registrando cada movimento seu - mas é óbvio que tinha. A falta de placas também era um problema; os soldados deviam apenas deduzir qual sala era qual? Nada mais tinha além de números em plaquinhas ao lado das salas! Aquele lugar era mais um labirinto que uma base militar!

Ao ter certeza (ou quase) de que já vasculhou tudo naquele andar, Eduardo não viu outra opção senão usar o elevador. Francamente, ele devia ter feito aquilo desde o começo, visto que aquilo pelo que procurava jamais estaria em um andar cheio de cadetes. No entanto, havia certos riscos que se corre ao entrar no elevador, dentre os quais incluem topar com alguém indesejado, e isso não seria nada agradável a esse ponto do campeonato. Chegando em frente à porta, apertou o botão com o dedo suado e aguardou com pés agitados que chegasse naquele andar.

Vazio. O elevador estava vazio.

Alívio açoitou as costas de Eduardo, deixando suas pernas moles. Ele rapidamente se recompôs e entrou no elevador. A porta se fechou e, sem ter um andar para ir, Eduardo suspirou e tomou um segundo para olhar ao redor. No canto superior direito do cubículo, uma minúscula câmera, e o painel dos botões tinha uma abertura para cartão, além de algumas aberturas na própria parede de metal, segredos ocultos por trás de um painel de reconhecimento. Ele não chegaria a lugar algum sem um crachá.

Aproximando-se do painel, perto o suficiente para esconder a parte de frente do corpo, pressionou a lateral do relógio e pequenos robôs redondos com perninhas de aranha caminharam para o painel. Desapareceram entre os vãos em poucos segundos, e Eduardo começou a descer em dois. 

Cruzou os braços e sorriu orgulhoso para si mesmo. _Fácil demais._ Não entendia todo o alvoroço ao redor do Red Leader, o sistema dele era bem mais arcaico do que ele imaginou. Um elevador com andares bloqueados por crachá? Pff. Clichê! Brega!

As portas se abriram no primeiro andar e Eduardo saiu como se nada tivesse acontecido, passando uma mão pelo olho e bocejando baixo. Seus pés se arrastaram pelo corredor escuro, levando-o pelo caminho iluminado apenas pelas placas semi-luminosas nas paredes e as lentes de contato que tinha nos olhos. O único momento em que a luz se iluminou mais que no corredor foi ao entrar na cantina, a qual era cercada por uma parede de vidro resistente, permitindo a passagem da luz da lua. Ao menos ele estava vendo alguma coisa agora.

Tomando mais cuidado, Eduardo se aproximou da parede e, andando a passos leves, correu os olhos pelo lugar, anotando mentalmente cada detalhe que conseguiu captar.

De repente, um som ecoou pelo corredor atrás dele. Passos. Eduardo se jogou atrás de uma mesa e encolheu atrás de uma cadeira, deixando apenas a cabeça de fora. Pelo corredor, uma sombra se aproximou, mas passou direto pela cantina. Eduardo observou, pelo breve tempo que a figura ficou visível, a postura erguida, os olhos concentrados nos papéis que levava e o cabelo loiro arrepiado, bem parecido com o de seu vizinho sem olhos, mas mais curto.

_Te achei._

Eduardo moveu-se para levantar quando trombou com alguém atrás dele.

\- Merda! - a voz exclamou, e o latino se arrepiou por inteiro. Especialmente porque ele conhecia aquela voz.

Virando-se para Edd, Eduardo cruzou os braços automaticamente, colocando-se na defensiva da mesma forma que o maior.

\- O que você tá fazendo acordado? - perguntou Edd, estreitando os olhos e erguendo o queixo. Ele obviamente não confiava em Eduardo, isso era mais do que previsível, e encontrá-lo ali, no meio da noite, sem motivo nenhum para estar ali, acordado e no meio da noite, era combustível para uma zona. E Edd era um arruaceiro que adorava ver o circo pegar fogo.

\- O que _você_ tá fazendo acordado? - Eduardo rebateu rapidamente, a voz nervosa saindo naturalmente de seus lábios. Seu coração martelava forte em seu peito, mas ele não dava ouvidos a seus sentimentos por mais de um segundo, o tempo que precisava para reagir.

\- Comendo, não tá vendo? - Edd balançou um pacote de bolacha água e sal na frente de Eduardo e jogou uma dentro da boca. - Agora você.

\- Vim comer também. - disse Eduardo apressadamente. - Ou só porque sou calouro eu não posso?

Edd não respondeu, apenas o ignorou e continuou comendo. A forma que o encarava, no entanto, gritava em seu ouvido, uma voz estridente que dizia “eu não confio em você”. E Eduardo não o julgava, ele também não confiaria em si mesmo, sendo alguém de um exército inimigo e bem treinado. Edd sabia transparecer o que sentia em absoluto silêncio, de uma forma muito mais detalhada que os demais, e transparente até para o próprio, mas Eduardo conseguia captar cada microexpressão que desdobrava-se em seu rosto. O maior engoliu a bolacha água e sal.

\- O que você quer, Eduardo? Conhecendo você, duvido muito que esteja aqui, na base do cara que matou o Jon, pra brincar de casinha.

\- Como você pode ter certeza? - retrucou, sem muita posição para argumentar. - Você nem me conhece!

\- Sei que você é um chato. Isso já basta.

O latino franziu o cenho e cerrou os punhos. Uma veia pulsou em sua testa, impulsionando sangue para seu cérebro. Os punhos tremeram com a raiva que sentia, tensionando os músculos e correndo a adrenalina pelas veias. Edd o irritava de tantas formas diferentes com tão pouco, era absurdo de ridículo, mas era algo real e que o fazia sentir, sentir algo ruim. 

Mordendo a própria língua com força, a ponto de quase tirar sangue, respirou fundo e, gritando dentro da própria cabeça, socou a si mesmo para calar a boca e concentrar-se na missão à frente. Não poderia chegar aonde queria, falar com quem queria, sem ultrapassar o obstáculo a sua frente primeiro. Ele havia de se concentrar.

_Que merda, Edd!_

\- Olha, eu sei que nós não nos damos tão bem assim, mas podemos um só fingir que o outro não existe até acabar meu treinamento. Eu, o Mark e o Jon nos alistamos, mas não para permanecer na base. Assim que terminarmos de treinar, em uns cinco anos, não sei, somos dispensados do serviço e convocados apenas em caso de necessidade.

\- Que bom. Seu amiguinho fantasma não seria tão útil em um combate. - revirou os olhos.

Edd também estava estranho, quase tanto quanto Matt. Aquele não era o cara que o convidou para jantar com ele e os amigos ao vê-lo caminhando pela rua. Seja lá o que tinha acontecido com Matt, tinha acontecido com Edd também. Eduardo não queria nem pensar em Tom. Se preocuparia com isso quando voltasse ao quarto.

\- _De qualquer forma,_ não precisamos conversar ou nos dar bem. Fingimos que o outro não existe e vamos nos dar bem nesse lugar pelo tempo que ficarmos. Não é complicado.

Edd o encarou de cima com seu olhar superior, como se Eduardo fosse nada mais que um inseto em seu sapato, e ficou em silêncio, mordendo lentamente o biscoito água e sal, torturantemente devagar.

\- Tá. - Edd revirou os olhos. - Mas não pense que eu não vou fazer da sua vida um inferno, nanico.

Uma raiva súbita subiu pelo rosto de Eduardo e ele se atirou sobre o maior, empurrando-o no chão e agarrando-o pela gola da blusa polo que usava como pijama. Os olhos de Eduardo estavam praticamente vermelhos sobre aquela luz, projetando uma sombra sinistra sobre ele que deixou Edd de olhos arregalados. Havia apenas uma coisa que deixava Eduardo mais irritado do que ficar em segundo lugar,: ser chamado de nanico.

\- Não me vem com essa, Edd. Eu não sei que merda aconteceu com você, mas pode tirar seu cavalinho da chuva se acha que eu vou abaixar a cabeça pra você só porque você é “veterano”, título que você nem merece. Eu tô tentando ser legal contigo, mas se for pra você ser um filho da puta, eu não vou me segurar pra te descer o cacete, ouviu, _cabrón?_

Edd não respondeu, apenas encarou Eduardo de baixo com os olhos arregalados e a boca aberta. Eduardo também não o esperou responder. Jogou suas pernas ao chão e saiu pisando duro, esquecendo-se completamente do que veio fazer fora do quarto. De qualquer forma, não conseguiria fazer nada com o humor ruim desse jeito, estragaria tudo. Era melhor que dispensasse a atenção por hoje e voltasse a dormir. Era seu primeiro dia na base e ele já estava se arrependendo daquela decisão.

(...)

Paul e Patryck retornaram ao quarto no fim do dia. Ou melhor, Patryck voltou no fim do dia, pois Paul chegou uma hora mais cedo por acabar o serviço de inspeção mais cedo. Ele tinha apenas que acompanhar as aulas dos soldados de um nível mais baixo, e não ficou muito tempo para observar, pois já foi provado do nível dos alunos quando a professora rendeu um garoto que tentou acertar um soco nela.

Às vezes o estado da base preocupava Paul. Comentava com Tord sempre que tinha a oportunidade de ficarem sozinhos, às vezes até nos dias de folga. Conforme a base expandia, e isso era um padrão com todas elas, mais e mais pessoas começavam a chegar, o que tornava cada vez mais difícil organizar os alunos por questão de prioridade. Alguns sabiam mais, outros menos; alguns vieram de outras bases transferidas, mas não tinham qualquer experiência boa para agregar ao Red Army - vagabundos capitalistas, Tord os chamava -; alguns desejavam entrar por prestígio, mas disfarçavam, atrás de sorrisos falsos e carisma, o desejo de ganhar dinheiro em cima do exército, pessoas de má-fé; outros queriam entrar de bom coração, para manterem o país seguro, mas o exército não tinha todos os recursos para acomodar todas as pessoas do planeta, e acabava as forçando a uma condição insustentável - mudar de país, assumir uma nova identidade para uma missão, horários difíceis, comida em pílulas e por aí vai. Havia também aqueles que gostavam de brincar de agente duplo, flertavam com o inimigo no campo de combate e ameaçavam contar segredos preciosos do exército, desertores (esse não era tão complicado, afinal eles tinham uma arma para apagar memórias por uma razão).

Dentre todos os citados, os que mais enfureciam o Red Leader com certeza eram os esnobes. Os engraçadinhos que entravam no exército achando que seriam servidos ou que seu dinheiro valia de algo a mais - _um tiro na cabeça, só se for,_ Tord costumava dizer. Alguns chegavam ao nível de dizer que o Red Leader não era apto para comandar o exército, pois como poderia proteger ao mundo se não conseguia nem cobrir o rosto?

Arrepios desciam a espinha de Paul só de pensar que esse dia existiu. A mandíbula do engraçadinho nunca mais foi a mesma depois disso, e o Red Leader nunca foi tão temido.

Para contribuir à base, a visão que tinham de Tord era boa ao mesmo tempo que ruim. Ao mesmo tempo que a base era grande e a reputação de cara mau de Tord era vantajosa para manter a ordem, não era bom para as negociações que esses eventos caíssem nos ouvidos dos líderes estrangeiros; as negociações ficariam muito mais complicadas e insensatas e eles tinham menos chance de chegar a um acordo com o Red Army, o que os forçaria a entrar em guerra. Mais vidas perdidas. Nisso, Tord teve que aprender a se controlar, com muita ajuda do conselho e de seus amigos.

Paul suspirou, colocando os pensamentos em ordem. Ajudar a comandar uma base era muito mais difícil do que ele pensava quando começaram com isso. Não tinha a menor ideia de como conseguiram chegar tão longe quanto tinha. Já era para estarem presos ou mortos. Mas não, ali estavam, comandando um exército com o objetivo de mudar o mundo, um plano mais ambicioso que o outro. Chegava a ser quase cômico.

Paul tinha acabado de fazer uma xícara de café quando Patryck abriu a porta. Por sorte ele fez uma quantidade maior que o necessário, apenas pelo caso de seu noivo chegar justamente quando ele pensasse em fazer café (que foi o que aconteceu).

\- Bem-vindo de volta, amor. - Paul o cumprimentou de costas, sem precisar olhar para a porta para saber que era ele.

Patryck tirou os sapatos que apertavam seus pés e fez uma careta ao colocar os pés no chão; talvez precisasse de um número maior. Uma vez aliviado, caminhou a passos tortos na direção de Paul, abraçando-o por trás e apoiando a cabeça em seu ombro.

\- Fez café? - perguntou, a voz saindo suavemente pelos lábios. O cheiro já era resposta mais que o suficiente para a pergunta, mas era disso que se tratava jogar charme para conseguir bebida sem esforço.

O francês assentiu com a cabeça e virou o rosto para beijar Patryck na bochecha.

\- Fiz sim. Não se preocupe, sobrou o bastante pra você.

Patryck assentiu e beijou os lábios do noivo, sem mencionar que faria drama se ele tivesse feito café de sobra para si mesmo e nem deixado um teco pra ele. Patryck basicamente subsistia em café nos últimos dias, de tanta papelada que estava tendo que fazer, tudo que foi deixado para trás por Tord durante suas aulas com os “novos recrutas” - que nem eram mais tão novos assim, falando de Matt, Edd e Tom.

Deixando Paul para cuidar da cafeteira, Patryck se jogou de cara no sofá e grunhiu de estresse na almofada, internamente esperando que Paul não o escutasse e se preocupasse. Ele realmente precisava de uma folga de tudo, todos precisavam. Aquela guerra, combinada com as aulas e o estresse de tudo estava infectando a disposição de todos como um vírus no meio de uma multidão. Se tivesse algum jeito de resolver tudo mais rapidamente, não havia dúvida de que todos concordariam (dependendo das circunstâncias). Todos têm o seu limite, e Patryck sentia que estava prestes a atingir o seu.

Se bem que, como diziam Paul e Tord, ele era um workaholic, então a sensação desapareceria no dia seguinte até ele voltar do trabalho no dia seguinte.

Paul chegou à sala com duas xícaras de café na mão, bem menores do que as que costumavam beber na hora do trabalho, e se sentou no sofá, em cima das pernas de Patryck. Nenhum dos dois disse nada, apenas dividiram as xícaras e beberam em silêncio, absorvendo o frio do ar-condicionado e o calor da companhia um do outro.

Pensando bem, não tiveram tanto tempo para passar juntos, considerando a correria dos últimos dias. Talvez umas férias realmente venham a calhar, se o Red Leader concordar em os deixar sair depois de terem derrubado dois aviões no mês passado.

Em algum momento, a mão de Paul acabou sobreposta à de Patryck, o qual estremeceu com o contato mas logo amoleceu com um sorriso no rosto. Retribuiu o afeto e escorregou para o lado, apoiando a cabeça no ombro de Paul após um último gole de seu café. O francês sorriu de volta e fez o mesmo, a bochecha encostada na cabeça de Patryck, ambos aconchegados nos braços um do outro.

De repente, uma batida na porta os tirou do transe. Assustaram-se por um instante e relaxaram no outro, a visita já era esperada. Patryck levantou do sofá e foi até a porta para receber Angela, que entrara ainda de uniforme e com uma bolsa sobre o ombro, onde presumidamente estavam os papéis de relatórios que ela analisou no período da manhã.

Recebendo-a com um sorriso, o polonês deu um passo ao lado para permitir passagem. A porta se fechou automaticamente após a entrada.

\- Obrigado por vir, Angela. - ele a agradeceu enquanto caminhavam para o sofá.

\- Sem problema. Estava com a agenda vazia mesmo. 

A maior sentou-se no canto do sofá, cumprimentando Paul com um sorriso simpático e um aceno de cabeça. Patryck se colocou entre os dois, espremendo Paul no canto do sofá em um ângulo em que pudessem ambos olhá-la.

\- Estou muito empolgada! Eu nunca ajudei ninguém com um casamento antes! - ela abriu um sorriso largo e colocou uma trança atrás da orelha. - Bom, o que vocês têm em mente?

Paul e Patryck se entreolharam.

\- Acho que queremos algo simples?

\- Vão fazer na igreja mesmo?

\- Só no civil. Não somos religiosos. - disse Patryck.

Angela assentiu com a cabeça e tomou nota em uma pequena prancheta.

\- Alguma ideia em mente para a decoração e comida?

\- Estávamos pensando em algo que misturasse nossas duas culinárias.

\- Polonês e francês? - eles assentiram. - Um tom nostálgico… Só consigo provar essas coisas no natal. Oh, a data! - ela se lembrou e seu rosto se iluminou com um sorriso. - Quando pretendem casar?

\- Em algum momento no começo do ano. Já que casaremos na base, não precisamos nos preocupar com o inverno.

\- Vocês vão casar na base? - Angela franziu o nariz com desgosto e ergueu a boca. - Não acham isso um tanto… Sem graça pra um casamento?

Eles se entreolharam mais uma vez e ponderaram por alguns segundos. Realmente, o cenário de uma base militar não ficaria muito bonito nas fotos de casamento. Compartilharam muitas memórias naquele lugar, muitas coisas boas com muitas pessoas importantes, mas aquele era um evento especial, algo que, esperavam, aconteceria apenas uma vez na vida; não podiam economizar. 

\- Agora que você falou isso… Acho que faz sentido. - Paul colocou uma mão no queixo, coçando a barba rala. - Podemos fazer do lado de fora então, na frente da floresta!

Angela ponderou por um momento e ergueu as sobrancelhas.

\- Parece bom, especialmente no pôr do sol; é uma vista maravilhosa. Vou pedir permissão ao Tord para colocarmos alguma decoração do lado de fora, mas precisaremos rever a data. Eu me recuso a casar vocês dois com casacos de inverno.

O casal assentiu, compreensivo.

Apesar de ansiando pelo casamento, também queriam que fosse um momento inesquecível para ambos. Caminharam um trajeto muito mais longo que o necessário e queriam celebrar aquela união demorada com uma grande comemoração com todos os seus amigos, apenas uma maneira de agradecer a todos que acreditaram que eles dariam certo. No caso, agradecer a Tord por os ter ameaçado com uma arma caso não admitissem seus sentimentos.

Angela franziu o cenho e deslizou a caneta pela prancheta, a língua levemente exposta no canto da boca.

\- E nós temos… Uma lista vazia! - ela mostrou o papel com um sorriso. Tinha desenhado dois corações na borda, um casal de homens com duas filhas, uma delas de uniforme, um jogo da velha e uma pequena lista de tarefas. - Assim que vocês tiverem mais sugestões e pedidos para o casamento, me mandem uma mensagem. Tentarei responder o mais rápido possível.

Levantando-se do sofá, Angela desapareceu do quarto antes que qualquer um pudesse dizer qualquer coisa. Já havia passado da hora do filmes seu expediente e ela precisava dormir se quisesse cuidar das coisas amanhã.

Paul e Patryck ficaram em silêncio por um momento até Paul se virar para o noivo com um sorriso. 

\- Isso foi útil!

Patryck revirou os olhos e bagunçou os cabelos do noivo antes de ir à cozinha para fazer o jantar. Com o compromisso com sua amiga, não teve tempo de preparar a refeição apropriadamente. A única coisa que eles comeram depois do almoço foram barrinhas nutricionais.

Jantaram juntos e, depois de algumas idas ao banheiro, foram para o quarto, fazer aquilo que só faziam um com o outro.

Patryck remexia nas gavetas, procurando algo em específico, enquanto Paul o aguardava sentado na cama, completamente nu. O francês claramente olhava para a bunda de Patryck enquanto ele vasculhava as gavetas, sem a menor discrição. Enquanto isso, o polonês, bem ciente das atitudes de seu noivo, revirou os olhos e finalmente encontrou o que procurava.

Afastando-se da gaveta, caminhou para a cama e se sentou ao lado de Paul, com um sorriso nos lábios. Dando um selinho nos lábios do noivo, Patryck colocou o tabuleiro de xadrez entre eles e ajeitou as peças nos lugares certos. 

É claro que fariam sexo, mas o xadrez era a estrela da noite. Eles nunca conseguiam jogar quando era com outras pessoas, eles nunca conseguiam ganhar!

Puxaram o lençol por cima das pernas e, abrindo espaço para o tabuleiro, começaram a jogar enquanto o frio do ar condicionado enchia o quarto.

\- Eu não acredito que o Tord não quis saber do nosso casamento! - Paul resmungou ao bater uma peça no tabuleiro. - E depois de tudo que aconteceu!

\- Ele só estava ocupado, amor. - respondeu Patryck, movendo sua peça. - Não liga pra isso. Podemos contar pra ele amanhã.

Mas Paul continuou com a cara emburrada enquanto mexia suas peças. Quando Tord não os dava atenção, admitiria, sentia um pouco de ciúmes. Eles eram um trio há muitos anos, confidentes para tudo que precisassem, mas recentemente esse fato pareceu passar despercebido. Tord não mais conversava tanto com eles quanto antes, nem para contar suas histórias de vida. Essa distância entre eles incomodava Paul, pois fazia parecer que estavam perdendo mais um amigo, assim como perderam Samira há tantos anos atrás.

Paul jamais se perdoaria se algo acontecesse com seu líder, seu amigo, e ele não pudesse fazer nada. Todos já perderam pessoas próximas a eles, não podiam perder mais uma.

\- Talvez devamos interferir mais. - Patryck disse de repente, assustando Paul, que planejava seu próximo movimento.

\- Isso é sobre os novatos, não é? - Patryck assentiu. - Eu também não senti uma vibração boa deles. Me parecem estranhos demais… 

\- Há algo sobre eles que não me inspira confiança. - o polonês abaixou o olhar e encarou o jogo como se tivesse acabado de insultar sua mãe. - Percebeu como Tord estava relaxado demais diante deles? O de verde inspira justamente tudo que ele odeia: egocêntrico, burguês e bigode de pentelho! Tem que ter algo a mais acontecendo!

Patryck estava certo. Paul também percebeu um comportamento estranho por parte de Tord perto dos novatos - que ele descobriu só depois que eram vizinhos de Edd, Tom e Matt - o que não era bom sinal. Vindo de seu líder, um comportamento desses era sinal de qualquer coisa, menos algo bom. Tord sempre subjugava os novatos que passavam por ele, dizia que precisava cobrar deles sempre o melhor para aproveitar de seu potencial total. Se ele não fez isso com eles, é porque precisava de alguma coisa.

\- Talvez possamos xeretar nos arquivos amanhã quando ele não estiver olhando, no intervalo talvez. - Paul deu de ombros.

\- Eu estava pensando em nos inserirmos mais nas atividades dos novatos. As meninas já estão com as mãos cheias comandando os exércitos a distância e lidando com todas as mudanças financeiras na base, não seria justo com elas que fiquem com mais preocupação. Se podemos ajudar, por que não?

O francês ponderou por um segundo, murmurando, e então moveu sua rainha para o lado.

\- Se o líder estiver sabendo de algo, provavelmente não nos contou por uma razão.

\- Bom, estamos chegando no fim do ano. Vamos ficar ocupados com o natal. - Patryck palpitou ao mover o bispo. - Talvez ele esteja esperando uma distração para pegá-los no pulo.

Enquanto mexia suas peças, um pensamento temeroso se instaurou na cabeça de Paul, que lhe deu um gosto amargo na boca.

\- Você não acha que ele não sabe, não é? - perguntou, apreensivo. Estariam perdidos se Tord não estivesse ciente da estranheza dos vizinhos. Era ridículo pensar isso de seu líder, visto que Tord já provou diversas vezes sua capacidade de dedução e detectar inimigos escondidos, mas Paul não conseguia conter seus pensamentos facilmente. Tratando-se da segurança de Tord, toda medida era necessária.

Contudo, Patryck o encarou como se tivesse ouvido a coisa mais idiota de todas.

\- Com os óculos que o Tom está usando? Impossível! Aquela coisa basicamente lê sua alma!

Paul riu, pois sabia que era verdade. Já teve que usar uma daquelas geringonças uma vez e, quando tirou, o mundo nunca mais foi o mesmo. Levou semanas até ele se acostumar com não ler as emoções das pessoas sem esforço.

\- Você tem um ponto. - murmurou com um sorriso e se calou, voltando os olhos para o xadrez. Mesmo o consolo de Patryck não tirava sua preocupação. Era mais um medo irracional do que algo concreto, mas não faz mal se assegurar da segurança do amigo, não? Não é errado se preocupar por seu amigo, certo?

Percebendo o nervosismo de Paul, Patryck se aproximou dele e o deu um beijo na bochecha para acalmá-lo.

\- Se te ajudar, podemos falar com ele amanhã, que tal? Esclarecemos tudo de uma vez quando estivermos com a cabeça livre de pensamentos ruins e descansados.

Paul concordou com a cabeça.

\- É melhor. Odeio pensar nessas coisas durante o xadrez.

Patryck revirou os olhos, mas não respondeu, pois tinha acabado de conseguir um xeque-mate.

O queixo de Paul veio ao chão, mas Patryck foi rápido em fechar sua boca e roubar o espanto de seu rosto com um pressionar de lábios. Empurrou o noivo na cama e chutou o tabuleiro sem querer enquanto tentava tirar o lençol de cima dele. Seria uma longa noite. 

(...)

Depois da entrada de Eduardo e os vizinhos ao Red Army, a rotina dos garotos mudou ligeiramente, tanto pela quantidade de alunos que o conselho agora tinha, quanto pela necessidade de mudar a aproximação. A quantidade de tarefas do exército aumentava com a chegada do inverno, visto que precisavam de mais suprimentos em algumas localizações do hemisfério norte e outras totalmente contrárias no hemisfério sul, e o conselho precisava se concentrar em ganhar a guerra. Nisso, as garotas resolveram se separar dos garotos por tempo indeterminado, incumbidas de cuidar das linhas de frente na guerra; ainda se veriam nos intervalos de vez em quando, quando não estivessem ocupadas, mas o treinamento deles cairia nos ombros de Paul e Patryck, com a participação ocasional de Tord, já que ele principalmente não estava livre das responsabilidades do Red Army, mesmo que fosse só assinar papéis.

O clima estava visivelmente pesado entre os vizinhos e os rapazes, mesmo com a interferência de Paul e Patryck quando Edd e Eduardo rosnavam um para o outro, ao ponto de ser irritante. Matt e Tom mais ignoravam e fingiam que os vizinhos não existiam que interferiam de fato, exceto por alguns comentários sarcásticos aqui e ali. Os que visivelmente mais sofriam eram Jon e Mark, os quais só podiam assistir aos demais com um descaso claro para com eles. Eles nem sabiam qual a utilidade de Jon naquele lugar - pelo amor de Deus, o cara é um fantasma! A paz no treinamento era muito mais instável do que parecia, mas sentir não era complicado. A forma como eles trocavam olhares, empinavam o nariz e esbarravam os ombros quando caminhavam juntos deixava na cara: ninguém ali se suportava. Paul e Patryck, que não participaram tanto assim do treinamento dos meninos quanto gostariam, não estavam sabendo como lidar e recorriam à Tord, mas este tampouco se importava; enquanto eles não se matassem, não havia necessidade do Red Leader interferir. Suas ordens foram, em suas palavras: “tratem-nos como a qualquer outro cadete, mas duzentas vezes pior”.

E então eles tentaram. Não que tenham conseguido, mas tentaram. Estar treinando com dois trios, cada um em um nível diferente, colocava ambos os treinamentos em cheque. Não podiam atrasar Edd, Tom e Matt em seu treinamento e tampouco forçar Mark, Eduardo e Jon a serem avançados demais; ambos os métodos trariam consequências ruins para o ensinamento de ambos. Fizeram a única coisa que conseguiram pensar: se dividiram. Patryck ensinava Edd, Tom e Matt enquanto Paul ficava com Eduardo, Jon e Mark. De vez em quando, como acontecia agora, juntavam os dois, normalmente para aquecimento, e depois se separavam para seguir com suas respectivas aulas.

No segundo nível inferior, em uma das primeira salas, os dois grupos se aqueciam com flexões e agachamentos lado a lado. Apesar de se concentrarem nos próprios exercícios (até mesmo o fantasma esqusiito de Jon), às vezes desviavam o olhar uns para os outros e franziam o cenho, como se desejassem a morte uns aos outros silenciosamente e do jeito mais desconfortável possível. Paul e Patryck conversavam encostados na parede do canto, observando os cadetes se esforçando para cumprir as metas pelo canto do olho e debatendo sobre algum assunto desconhecido aos ouvidos dos demais.

\- Isso é um desperdício! - Eduardo exclamou, grunhindo para o chão enquanto tentava não beijá-lo durante as flexões. Da parede, Paul revirou os olhos. Isso de novo… - Podemos aguentar exercícios mais intensos!

No momento em que terminou a reclamação, foi forçado a cair de barriga no chão pelo pé de Paul, que empurrava suas costas. Risadas vieram de duas pessoas de distância, mas o latino estava ocupado demais irritado com seu professor para prestar atenção neles. Paul não respondeu a qualquer de um de seus murmúrios e grunhidos, apenas sorriu e prendeu o cigarro não aceso entre os dentes.

\- Se você consegue mais intensos, então faz as flexões agora. - provocou e o empurrou de volta ao chão com o pé quando tentou subir de novo.

Eduardo ofegou e tentou mais uma vez, lembrando-se mentalmente de não usar seus poderes, mas o peso súbito de Paul sobre ele o forçava a cair de cara no chão novamente. Pelo amor de Deus, aquilo era um absurdo! Ele, que conseguiu fazer muito mas que aquilo - incluindo dirigir uma nave alienígena -, merecia algo melhor que ter a física usada contra ele. É óbvio que ele estava em desvantagem!

\- Agora isso é ridículo! - virou-se e deu um tapa na perna de Paul para rolar para o lado.

\- Eu não sei ao que você está se referindo, cadete. - Eduardo virou-se na direção da voz com irritação, já sabendo a quem pertencia, e a carranca imediatamente transformou-se em surpresa ao ver o Red Leader (não poderia referir-se à ele pelo nome) deitado de braços cruzados nas costas de Tom, que fazia as flexões como se não fosse nada demais. Ele parecia tão relaxado, sem a mínima preocupação, muito ao contrário do restante dos soldados em treinamento. O norueguês o fitou de soslaio, sem nem abrir os olhos direito, e suspirou contente. - Há provas mais do que suficientes de que você consegue fazer flexões com peso nas costas.

O latino franziu o cenho e cuspiu ar pela boca, voltando a concentrar-se em seus exercícios sem dizer mais nada. Tord sorriu vitorioso e voltou a fechar os olhos. Enquanto isso, Tom revirou os seus e continuou as flexões. _Folgado._ Mas ele bem gostaria de ver a cara de tacho do Eduardo e esfregar na cara dele o quão bom ele era em realizar tarefas simples.

Quando os exercícios acabaram, os seis soldados em treinamento foram liberados para o almoço, aquele sendo apenas o alongamento final depois dos treinos de combate corpo a corpo. Neste, os vizinhos se enfrentaram enquanto Edd e os demais ficaram com as meninas. Todos perderam, mas foi o quão longe chegaram que contou. Mark chegou a tirar sarro de Edd quando ele perdeu a luta contra Bella, apenas para receber um tapa das tranças de Angela enquanto ela passava por ele. Aqueles garotos precisavam aprender a controlar a língua se quisessem se dar bem naquele lugar.

Saindo da sala, o grupo separou por um momento, Tord dizendo precisar buscar algo, as garotas correndo na frente para pegar um lugar bom na fila da cantina, os vizinhos desapareceram em algum momento no meio do caminho e os rapazes seguiram em frente com Paul e Patryck em seu encalço. Ninguém disse nada enquanto caminhavam, mas se entreolharam diversas vezes, esperando que alguém fizesse as honras. Aparentemente ninguém estava muito confortável para quebrar o gelo.

Podia se tratar apenas do segundo dia de Eduardo e os vizinhos na base, mas os meninos não os aguentavam mais. As coisas mudaram muito entre eles depois de todo o incidente do robô gigante, a mudança, o reencontro e tudo que veio depois. Confrontá-los não era a mesma coisa de antes, era só desconfortável. Era perfeitamente visível que Eduardo tentava restaurar sua antiga relação com eles, a rivalidade e desprezo com a qual se enfrentavam quase diariamente quando viviam na antiga casa, mas só não era a mesma coisa. 

Primeiramente, Edd parecia mais cansado de Eduardo que qualquer coisa. Havia um remorso para com ele, um sentimento no ar de que as coisas não estavam bem, mesmo que não passassem tanto tempo na presença um do outro assim há anos. Tentar restaurar o que perderam acabava mais desconfortável e legitimamente agressivo do que cômico e estúpido como antigamente. A tensão entre eles era quase palpável, o que deixava tudo ainda mais complicado.

Segundamente, havia algo de estranho no ar quando eles se aproximavam demais da base. Obviamente que, trabalhando ali como soldados, havia um interesse, mas nenhum dos meninos era estúpido o suficiente para não perceber como aquilo era estranho. Tord matou um dos amigos mais próximos de Eduardo, uma das únicas pessoas que ele teve para si durante a infância - a qual todos sabiam como foi complicada -. Não fazia o mínimo sentido que ele de repente mostrasse interesse por se juntar ao Red Army. A não ser que houvesse um segundo interesse oculto.

Depois da noite em que se encontraram, Edd reportou o ocorrido para Tord, a única vez em que entregou à ele um relatório formal. O líder o confrontou sobre isso, Edd, que contou o ocorrido com o maior número de detalhes possível. A situação criou um clima constrangedor entre os dois e inevitavelmente arrastou Tom, que estava presente na sala durante a conversa, para o meio. Os três não conseguiam conversar direito sem o famigerado silêncio constrangedor dar as caras.

Matt também percebeu comportamento estranho em Eduardo e os demais vizinhos. Com Edd, Tom e Tord metidos nos próprios assuntos, Matt teve mais tempo para passar pela base, e acabou o fazendo na companhia de Bella e, às vezes, das outras garotas. Acompanhando sempre nas vistorias, não foi apenas uma vez que o ruivo pegou Jon voando pela base na companhia de Mark. Eduardo não aparecia com a mesma frequência, mas ele chegou a vê-lo aqui e ali durante as caminhadas mais silenciosas. Não seria algo anormal, se não devessem estar em horário de treino. 

Os incidentes e suspeitas também foram reportados, mas Tord não tomou nenhuma providência além de os avisar sobre as faltas nas aulas.

Falar dos vizinhos se tornou tabu rapidamente. Quem abrisse a boca e dissesse seus nomes seria encarado de mau jeito e criaria um silêncio constrangedor que, eventualmente, resultaria no grupo se separando. Não era ideal, mas ninguém queria impregnar uma manhã tão bela pensando em Eduardo e seus amigos idiotas.

Juntaram-se, como sempre, numa mesa do meio pro fundo da cantina, Edd e Matt de um lado e Tom do outro, ao lado de Patryck e com um lugar vazio para Tord, que ainda havia de voltar. Fizeram seus pedidos e comeram em silêncio, soltando um ou outro comentário sobre a comida. O clima estava visivelmente tenso, afinal os eventos eram demasiado recentes para se acostumar a eles. Matt e Tom trocavam olhares através da mesa e encaravam Edd de soslaio, mas o maior estava muito concentrado em seu sanduíche de bacon para perceber.

Paul e Patryck também sentiam a tensão, mas permaneceram em silêncio, não julgando aquele seu lugar para se intrometer. A vida era deles e os conflitos também. Sabiam o que tinham que saber e isso basta, o resto é com eles e o Red Leader. Ainda assim, não deixava de ser chato que não pudessem tocar em nenhum assunto enquanto comiam.

Em momentos assim, Tom desejava ter seu caderno em mãos, assim poderia buscar inspiração para uma nova música e rabiscar seus pensamentos nas páginas em branco. 

Para os outros, o silêncio era um incômodo. Para Tom, era uma sentença de morte. Pois é no silêncio que sua cabeça vira um playground para o monstro que vivia dentro de si.

 _“Como você consegue comer enquanto todos estão tão transtornados? Você não sente culpa? Remorso?”_ o monstro sussurrou em seu ouvido, sua voz arranhando atrás de sua cabeça como um garfo em um prato. Tom engoliu a comida e entornou o resto do suco de laranja, tentando desesperadamente ignorá-lo. Ele não podia parar de comer. _“Poderia contar a eles o que já sabe, conseguir mais aliados. Mas esperar produtividade de você é inútil, tal qual toda a sua existência.”_

_Eu só quero comer. Me deixa em paz._

_“Como seu namorado que sumiu e não voltou?”_ a coisa sussurrou. _“Você não passa de um peso pra ele, e sabe disso. Ele é o Red Leader, tem planos muito ambiciosos pela frente, e você só o atrapalha com seus problemas miseráveis. Incapaz até de cuidar de si mesmo, hein, Tom? Como espera poder ajudá-lo com qualquer coisa se não sabe nem fazer isso?”_

_Cala a boca! Eu já disse que tô tentando comer!_

_Mas você sabe que ele está certo._

Tom travou e o lanche que comia quase caiu de sua mão. Ele reconheceu a voz, claro que reconheceria. Era _sua_ voz.

Anos se passaram desde que Tom começou a ouvir a voz do monstro e lidar com ele se intrometendo em sua vida, ao ponto de que Tom já estava praticamente acostumado com suas ameaças, quando não eram graves demais. No entanto, havia vezes em que uma segunda voz se juntava à ele, uma voz que realmente o assustava. A sua.

Não havia aparição alguma em seus sonhos ou a invasão de seus pensamentos. Era apenas uma voz, ecoando no fundo de sua cabeça, como uma segunda pessoa.

Mas era sua voz. E ela concordava com o monstro.

Ele pôde quase sentir o gosto do sorriso no rosto do monstro.

 _“Você sabe que não é adequado para comandar esse corpo. Olhe tudo em que já se meteu, toda a dor que causou.”_ a voz nadou de um lado para o outro em sua cabeça, enrolando-se ao redor dele e sussurrando em seu ouvido. _“Será melhor que você me dê o controle.”_

Sua voz ficou quieta, mas o sentimento de agonia e remorso em seu peito dizia que as palavras do monstro não foram em vão.

Tom engoliu em seco o pedaço de pão que comia, seu estômago roncando. Ele precisava sair de sua própria cabeça, e precisava agora.

\- Então… O Eduardo e os vizinhos tão na base agora.

E de todas as formas que ele podia escolher para fazer isso, essa foi a vencedora. Patético.

Matt desviou o olhar para Bella e Edd ergueu o olhar ligeiramente, sem parar de brincar com a salada no prato. Ele encarou Tom com o mesmo olhar entediado que tinha antes, mas isso não quer dizer que não estava prestando atenção no amigo.

Mudanças foram muito bem recebidas nos últimos tempos de treinamento, até extensões do que já vinha antes. Inadvertidamente, Edd começou a reparar mais nas coisas ao seu redor, e o que começou como uma forma de evitar cutucar Laura com vara curta se tornou uma percepção do mundo à sua volta.

Tom balançava o pé debaixo da mesa e uma gota de suor escorria de sua testa, mesmo ele não tendo suado praticamente nada no alongamento. O sorriso em seu rosto também estava estranho, mais torto do que o normal, como se algo o incomodasse ou alguém pagasse um boquete pra ele debaixo da mesa. Um movimento de perna negou a última hipótese, o que significava que tinha algo errado com Tom. 

Edd não sabia o que era, tampouco o que podia ser. Apesar de Tom ser geralmente aberto quanto a suas expressões - reclamava em voz alta, resmungava, gritava, comemorava, sorria e cantava - Edd raramente sabia o que de fato acontecia com ele. Anos morando em lugares diferentes o tornaram mais distante dele e Matt. Seja lá o que ele costumava fazer com Tord aos fins de semana, quando saíam sozinhos do apartamento, Edd nunca conseguiu descobrir, mas sabia que era algo bom pela forma como ambos sorriam ao retornar. Edd já não conhecia Tom como antes, porém, isso não quer dizer que não sabia qual a cara quando se tem uma agulha enfiada no dedo.

Ele podia entreter sua tentativa de conversa. Só dessa vez.

\- Ugh, nem me lembra. Depois _nós_ somos os copiões. - Edd revirou os olhos e abocanhou um tomate. - E eles chegam achando que comandam o lugar. Vê se pode!

\- Acham que alguns meses de treinamento os farão melhor que nós. - Tom continuou, o rosto menos tenso.

\- Bando de babacas. Nem sei pra que vir aqui se não vão levar a sério.

\- Pff, você não tem moral pra falar disso, Edd. - Tom riu.

\- O que isso quer dizer? 

\- Descubra. - disse e voltou a comer. As vozes calaram-se.

\- Mas o que eles estão fazendo aqui exatamente? - questionou Matt. - Não faz sentido eles virem pra uma base de um cara que não suportam. Só se eles forem muito patriotas.

\- Isso não os colocaria _contra_ nós? - perguntou Edd. 

Matt deu de ombros.

\- Sei lá. Eu não entendo de política.

\- E eles acham que vão ser úteis pra que? O Mark nem conseguiu relar uma mão no Eduardo. E ele tava pegando leve! Todo mundo viu! Parecia mais que estavam dançando que lutando 

Matt e Tom concordaram com a cabeça.

\- Lutar contra um aliado é difícil no começo. - Patryck se meteu na conversa, sem olhar para nenhum deles enquanto comia, parecendo um emo revoltado. - Você tem que se virar contra alguém que conheceu a vida toda, alguém que você gosta. Não é todo mundo que consegue meter um soco na cara de alguém.

\- Mas na minha você consegue. - Paul choramingou e cruzou os braços.

\- Eu já disse que foi um acidente! Achei que você fosse um invasor!

\- Estávamos no nosso quarto!

Na mesa, o trio mais as garotas tentaram conter o riso, alguns mais bem sucedidos que outros.

\- Pelo menos você consegue bater nele. - disse Laura, comendo uma batata. - Os caras trouxeram literalmente um fantasma pra dentro da base!

\- E qual é a do Jon, aliás? - perguntou Edd. - Ele nem mesmo tem corpo pra dar um chute! Vai fazer o que? Se esconder atrás dos soldados e gritar “BU”?

A mesa se encheu de olhos revirados, sorrisos e pequenas risadas. Podia ser maldoso, mas tirar sarro dos vizinhos era muito divertido, e não é trabalho dos veteranos fazer os novatos de palhaço? Não estavam fazendo mais que a obrigação.

Passos se aproximaram da mesa por trás, atraindo a atenção de Tom e Patryck para ele. Era Tord, que voltou a cantina sem ninguém perceber.

\- Vocês parecem animados. - ele disse e sentou ao lado de Tom e, dando-o um beijo nos lábios, entrou na conversa.

\- Falando mal dos vizinhos. Um ritual clássico. - Tom disse e puxou um dos braços de Tord para passar ao redor de seu pescoço.

\- Qual foi a porra da ideia, Tord? Eles são péssimos! - exclamou Edd, indignado.

\- E você acha que vocês são isso tudo? Nenhum de vocês derrubaria qualquer um aqui numa briga, e eu falo sério.

Ninguém o questionou, apesar dos olhares feios, pois sabiam que ele estava certo. Várias vezes no último ano foram colocados para lutar contra algum dos veteranos, não necessariamente do conselho, e foi uma derrota atrás da outra. Matt quase chegou a derrubar Bella uma vez, mas acabou sendo só um truque para ele subestimá-la e ela se aproveitar disso. E ninguém conseguia relar um dedo em Tord, nem mesmo os que lutavam ao seu lado durante todos aqueles anos. Não era à toa que ele era o líder do Red Army.

Voltaram a comer em silêncio, concentrando-se na comida. Tord deu uma garfada na batata cozida que pegou e, quando foi dar uma mordida, sentiu a perna de Tom relar na sua. Virou-se para o namorado para vê-lo terminar de dar uma mordida no lanche que comprou e mordiscar um pedaço de bacon que ficou para fora, engolindo a comida como se tomasse refrigerante.

O estômago do norueguês roncou, sua boca encheu d’água e a batata caiu do garfo. Ele não sabia se Tom encostou nele sem querer ou se fez de propósito para o provocar com o bacon, mas não dava a mínima. Largou sua comida de imediato e puxou o namorado pela gravata quadriculada e pressionou os lábios nos dele.

Tom não estava minimamente surpreso, inclusive o correspondeu mais rápido que o esperado. Ergueu uma mão e segurou no ombro do norueguês, apertando os dedos por cima da roupa, e prontamente abriu a boca quando ele passou a língua por seu lábio inferior.

\- Dá pra vocês dois pararem de se engolir? - disse Edd do outro lado da mesa, provocando risos de Bella, Angela e Paul.

\- Mas o Tom tem gosto de bacon! - protestou Tord, fazendo beicinho.

\- Por isso que ele pediu hambúrguer… -Matt murmurou para si mesmo.

Tom deu de ombros, como quem não quer nada, e puxou Tord pela gola do uniforme, de volta para o beijo, dando como resposta ao comentário apenas o dedo do meio.

A esse ponto todos estavam acostumados com Tom e Tord se pegando em público, mas ficava um tanto desconfortável depois de um tempo para os demais. Não que o casal se importasse, eles continuariam independente do que eles dissessem.

O restante da mesa fez o favor de ignorá-los e fingir que não viam nada, voltando o assunto para um lugar qualquer.

Tord largou da boca de Tom eventualmente, lambendo os beiços prazerosamente enquanto o outro ria. Finalmente o deixou voltar a comer o lanche enquanto ele próprio ficava com suas batatas, agora com gosto de bacon. 

Com a pegação finalizada, os demais presentes na mesa se permitiram começar um assunto:

\- Por que você sumiu? - Paul perguntou para Tord.

\- Só fui buscar uma coisa. 

O interesse de Matt de repente disparou:

\- Oooh, segredos! Eu gosto de segredos!

\- Que bom, porque o Red Leader tem muitos deles. - Angela revirou os olhos com um sorriso brincalhão no canto dos lábios.

Tord balançou a cabeça e entreteve a piada com um sorriso tosco.

\- Engraçadinha. Podem parar de empolgação, não é pra vocês.

O sorriso de Matt murchou como um balão.

\- Isso é muito injusto! - ele bateu o pé no chão e cruzou os braços, fazendo bico. - Eu queria presentes surpresa…

\- Sempre tem o natal. - Bella deu de ombros e deu um toque no braço dele com o ombro. - Termina de comer antes que a comida esfrie. Eles te cobram a mais se desperdiçar comida.

Obedecendo à amiga de trabalho, Matt terminou de comer o que tinha colocado no prato e, após alguns instantes esperando, levantou junto aos demais para levar os utensílios ao balcão. 

Com algum tempo restando antes de voltarem ao trabalho, retornaram à mesa de antes para conversar e descansar as pernas antes de estraçalhar-las em treino. As garotas seguiriam sem eles pelo restante do dia, pois tinham que cuidar de assuntos pendentes à guerra, deixando apenas Paul e Patryck para acompanhar os ensinamentos de Tord para a “classe”. Já tinham a rotina de exercícios preparada e com alguns recursos reservados para caso um imprevisto surgisse, como Tord sendo chamado de última hora, conflito entre soldados, podendo ou não ser Edd e Eduardo, ou qualquer coisa errada com as salas que usariam.

No tempo restante que tinham, jogavam assunto fora. Angela conversava com Paul e Laura sobre a vez em que sua irmã fez com que um de seus pais ficasse preso em um escorregador, tiveram que tirá-lo de lá com manteiga, Matt tentava fazer uma trança com o cabelo de Bella, sem muito sucesso, Edd e Tord contavam à Patryck sobre a vez em que eles prenderam o cabelo da professora de geografia na parede (por acidente) e Tom escutava junto ao polonês, apesar de já ter ouvido essa história um milhão de vezes.

O evento citado ocorreu em uma época antes de ele se transferir para a escola deles, em um tempo antes de conhecer Edd e os demais. Foram tempos mais simples, mas não mais fáceis. Tom odiou quase tudo sobre sua infância antes de conhecer seus amigos.

_“As coisas ficaram fáceis pra você porque você parou de cuidar dos próprios problemas, os jogou nas costas dos seus amigos tão preciosos.”_

Tom resistiu à vontade de revirar os olhos e bater com a cabeça na mesa, precisava se controlar para não alarmar seus amigos e colegas. Para se distrair, pensou no quanto gostaria de ter seu caderno consigo. Aquilo era o que melhor funcionava para tirar aquele bicho de sua mente. Quando Tom colocava a caneta no papel e escrevia, o mundo desaparecia e ele ficava sozinho com seus pensamentos, os quais corriam sem ele sequer estar consciente deles. Passá-los para o papel não era fácil, mas Tom dava um jeito. Às vezes ele só rabiscava o papel, ou riscava com muita força e acabava furando, mas o que funcionasse para desestressar era eficaz. Ele sempre se espantava quando parava e via o que tinha escrito, nem parecia uma obra que passou por suas mãos amadoras! 

É estranho para alguém que tem a confiança baixa como ele, mas o sentimento era verdadeiro, ele tinha orgulho das coisas que escrevia. Não pretendia mostrar pra ninguém, por isso era bom. Se fosse para alguém descobrir as coisas que escrevia, por Deus, estaria perdido.

\- Tom, você tá cantando. - avisou Angela, balançando a mão na frente de seu rosto para chamar a atenção dele.

Tom piscou algumas vezes, saindo da zona da imaginação e arrastado de volta à realidade.

\- Eu tô?

\- Tá. Cuidado ou seu pão de queijo vai esfriar.

Tom encarou a mesa e só então lembrou que pediu um “pão de queijo” de sobremesa. Todos tinham pedido alguma coisa.

Desinteressado, deu de ombros.

\- Eu nem sei que porra é essa. - disse com desdém, olhando sem expressão para o prato. - Alguém quer?

Uma mão de repente enfiou o salgado à força na boca de Tom, tanta força que o jogou para fora da cadeira e de costas no chão.

\- U fe fe é ifu? - ele exclamou de boca cheia, quase engasgando.

Laura se debruçou da mesa e, encarando-o de cima, com a luz das lâmpadas fazendo uma sombra sobre seu rosto, ela estreitou os olhos para ele.

\- _Come._

Sem pensar duas vezes, Tom mastigou o pão de queijo e engoliu. Seu rosto se espantou imediatamente. Sobrancelhas se ergueram, olhos se arregalaram e uma fina trilha de saliva escorreu pelo canto de sua boca.

Tom estava simplesmente abismado com o sabor daquele salgado. Um bolinho de massa e queijo tão pequenininho, mas com um cheiro tão bom e um sabor melhor ainda. Era salgado, mas a maciez liberava múltiplas endorfinas em suas veias. Fôlego foi arrancado de seus pulmões e seu estômago roncou alto, apesar de ter acabado de comer. O queijo derretia na boca quando passava a língua e combinava com o sabor neutro da massa, tornando-o nem muito salgado e nem sem sabor. Era um pedacinho do céu!

\- Caralho, isso é muito bom! - ele exclamou com um sorriso e se levantou do chão, segurando na cadeira com mãos trêmulas. Ele precisava de mais!

Cruzando os braços, Laura deu um sorriso satisfeito, as sobrancelhas juntas no meio da testa. Sentou-se de volta em seu lugar e orgulhou-se “De nada”, enquanto Tom corria para o balcão pedir mais.

\- Ela sempre fica empolgada pelas menores coisas. - brincou Angela, encarando Edd e Matt de soslaio ao verem suas expressões conflitantes. - Pão de queijo é coisa de brasileiro; a Laura adora. - explicou com um sorriso. - Se bem me lembro, o pai dela era de Minas Gerais. Não sei o que isso tem a ver com pão de queijo, mas… - finalizou dando de ombros. _Se não está machucando ninguém…,_ dizia o gesto.

Matt murmurou “oh” em compreensão e se levantou para também experimentar o salgado. 

Enquanto isso, Edd ficou na mesa, ponderando. Aos poucos, ele estava começando a perceber um padrão. Laura era a pessoa mais complicada de se relacionar na base até agora, isso apenas com ele, aparentemente, o que o fazia pensar no que tinha de errado que a deixava tão irritada quanto a ele. 

Ver Tom ser atacado por ela ao ouvi-lo insultar sua comida o deu a resposta em uma bandeja de prata.

\- Eu comprei todos os pães de queijo! - Tom exclamou com um sorriso vitorioso ao voltar para a mesa.

\- Isso não é justo! - Matt cruzou os braços e fez cara feia pela segunda vez no dia. - Edd, o que é essa bandeja no seu prato?

\- Não é nada.

Matt voltou a resmungar para Tom e Edd finalmente suspirou aliviado ao perceber o que estava errado com ele e Laura.

Ele ofendeu sua hereditariedade.

A única vez em que eles conversaram propriamente foi o momento em que ela começou a chamá-lo de gringo. Ele ainda não sabia o que isso significava, mas agora tinha uma ideia do que poderia ser. 

Foi também nessa conversa que ele disse que brasileiros falavam espanhol, o que não era verdade. Será que era por isso que ela estava tão brava com ele? Porque ele se precipitou com o país dela? 

Se fosse esse o caso…

…Puts.

Os pensamentos de Edd foram interrompidos por um cantarolar baixinho próximo dele, rasgando sua nuvem de pensamentos em um milhão de pedacinhos fofos e, como Edd descobriu depois, deliciosos de comer. Tinham gosto de algodão doce.

Irritado, olhou feio para Tom, o qual, sem perceber o olhar, continuava a cantarolar enquanto comia.

Uma risada veio do outro lado da mesa.

\- Se até comendo pão de queijo você fica cantando, é porque a música é boa mesmo. - brincou Patryck. Atirando uma pequena bolinha de papel na cabeça de Tom. - Conta pra gente sobre sua música, Tom.

O canto cessou de imediato e o rosto do de olhos inexistentes se fez carmim por inteiro.

\- Você quer que eu fale sobre a minha música…?

O assunto espalhou pela mesa e os demais também se mostraram interessados em ouvir a música misteriosa.

\- Faz tempo que eu não escuto música. Seria legal ouvir algo diferente. - disse Laura.

\- É! Cante pra nós, Tom! - Bella o incentivou, dando seu melhor sorriso.

Os demais se juntaram a elas e começaram a pressionar Tom para cantar para eles. A cada comentário, mais tímido ele ficava. Nunca tinha se apresentado para ninguém antes, quanto mais uma música dessas.

\- Não é grande coisa assim. Eu escrevo músicas pra mim mesmo, não são tão boas assim… - murmurou para si mesmo, forçando um sorriso nos lábios.

\- Seremos nós quem julgarão isso. - Angela rebateu, cruzando os braços e o fitando com a sobrancelha arqueada.

Na visão de seus amigos, eles só queriam saciar uma curiosidade e descobrir algo novo sobre seu amigo Tom. Na visão se Tom, no entanto, enquanto todos o olhavam com sorrisos, as imagens se distorciam em sua mente para olhos extremamente saltados e sorrisos perversos. Patas de aranha caminhavam por suas costas e presas de inseto roçavam as laterais de seu rosto enquanto uma voz sussurrava em seu ouvido:

_“Você realmente quer que todos fiquem sabendo das besteiras que você escreve no seu diáriozinho? Todo mundo vai saber o viadinho que você é.”_

_Você não viu mesmo com quem eu namoro, né?_ Tom tentou rebater com um comentário sarcástico, ignorando o zumbido que entrava em seu ouvido, um inseto que rastejava para dentro de sua cabeça.

O monstro sorriu. Perto demais.

_“Ainda assim, acha que vão gostar sobre uma música patética sobre sua vidinha de merda? Você só vai se humilhar na frente de pessoas que já te detestam. Se bem que, se tratando de você, uma humilhação a mais não é nada.”_

Tom engoliu em seco e coçou a nuca.

\- Ah, vamos, ninguém quer me ouvir cantar, isso é idiota.

\- É, ninguém quer ouvir o Tom fazendo aquelas rimas ruins de natal dele! Ouch!

\- _Não seja grosso!_ \- Bella repreendeu Matt com um sussurro.

Paul arqueou a sobrancelha e se inclinou para Tord:

\- _Rimas ruins de natal?_

_\- Longa história._

\- Foda-se, só canta a música de uma vez! - esbravejou Laura, batendo com as unhas compridas na mesa.

A presa estava mais perto de seu pescoço, tal qual a boca do inseto, que quase engolia sua cabeça.

 _“E agora você a deixou irritada. Ela acha que você odeia a cultura dela e agora você está roubando mais e mais tempo dela. Uma impressão não muito boa pra sua_ supervisora, _não?”_

\- Mas eu nem tenho uma melodia.

\- E como você imagina que seja a melodia da música? - Bella perguntou, o que forçou Tom a pensar.

Ele não tinha parado para considerar isso. Tom escrevia para tirar os pensamentos da cabeça e conseguir dormir em paz, nunca pensou como uma música de verdade. As músicas não tinham uma melodia além de certos acordes de baixo, muito menos um final planejado. Ele não tinha nada em mente.

Por que ele estava pensando nisso agora? Ele não queria tocar! Nem cantar! Não era para ninguém ouvir suas músicas!

Talvez se escolhesse um instrumento aleatório o suficiente, eles desistissem de insistir e o deixassem em paz.

\- Eu sempre tocava minhas músicas na Susan, _antes de alguém sumir com ela,_ \- ele fuzilou a mesa inteira com os olhos digitais estreitos. - Mas nunca pensei em nenhum instrumento. Talvez ukulele seja bom pra uma delas.

Tom se permitiu dar um tapinha nas costas com essa. A maioria das pessoas escolhia guitarra, violão ou baixo para tocar, dentre instrumentos de corda. Era muito difícil que alguém escolhesse ukulele de _todos os instrumentos_ de corda para tocar.

\- Eu toco ukulele! - Angela exclamou com um sorriso, cuspindo seu suco na cara de Patryck de tamanha empolgação. - Sempre guardo meu ukulele comigo, pra caso precise. 

Tom ficou de cara.

_Só pode estar fodendo comigo._

_“Parabéns, seu inútil do caralho.”_

\- Por que você leva o ukulele no uniforme? - perguntou Paul enquanto limpava Patryck com um guardanapo.

\- Ukuleles são armas mortais, se você souber usar! Vocês só têm uma mente pequena. - ela sorriu e mostrou a língua, brincalhona.

Bom, agora Tom estava completamente sem argumentos. Ele tinha a letra, tinha o acompanhamento de fundo e pessoas querendo ouvi-lo. E, para melhorar sua situação, Angela era _muito boa no ukulele._

\- O que você acha de algo assim? - ela perguntou enquanto tocava uma leve melodia nas cordas. Era suave e divertida, mas não a ponto de tirar o significado das letras. Era apenas um ritmo simples, pouco mais que três notas que se repetiam em um ritmo viciante. Deixava Tom até arrependido de pensar em rejeitá-la para não ter que cantar. Um talento como aquele valia a pena de usar, especialmente quando sabia que a música não compensaria sozinha.

\- Parece bom. Mantém assim e eu me adapto. - ele disse, já aceitando a derrota. Seria forçado a cantar na frente de seus colegas, amigos e namorado, não importa o que ele tenha a dizer.

\- Você que manda, maestro. - Angela sorriu e posicionou as mãos sobre as cordas, aprontando as notas.

Quando Angela começou a tocar, a realidade começou a de fato penetrar os poros de Tom. Aparentemente, ele teria que seguir com isso agora. No fim, Tom nem chegou perto de evitar ter que cantar uma de suas músicas. Parte de si temia o que podia acontecer, pois ele não era sutil se tratando das letras das músicas (não era pra ninguém além dele ouvir!), enquanto outra estava animada; seria a primeira vez dele cantando para algum público uma canção original sua, não estando em uma noite de karaokê ou em uma briga contra o papai noel.

Com todos os olhos sobre ele, Tom inspirou fundo e, tentando ao máximo controlar sua respiração, reconfortou-se no isolamento de seus óculos enquanto começava a cantar:

 _\- Ei, me ligue de volta quando ver isso, ou quando tiver um minuto. Precisamos conversar._ \- a letra casou perfeitamente com a música e Tom pôde sincronizar os acordes com as sílabas, com um certo esforço a mais. - _Na verdade, quer saber? Só esquece. Quando você receber isso seu número pode estar bloqueado._

Terminou de cantar e abriu os olhos. Angela, percebendo isso, finalizou com uma nota baixa. Foi um momento bem curto, mas divertido. Os cutucões da ponta do ukulele debaixo do uniforme valeram a pena por aquele momento.

Paul e Patryck bateram palmas fracas e Tom abriu um sorriso pequeno. Ele nunca tinha apresentado nenhuma música para ninguém, nem mesmo Tord, que sabia que o ouvia tocar durante a noite. Era quase uma novidade para Tom ser apreciado por sua música, ele nem esperava que tocaria alguma delas para alguém além dele. Suas músicas geralmente eram sobre como ele era um lixo que não ereção viver, aquela era uma das mais leves, que ele escreveu quando estava entediado.

E eles gostaram.

\- Obrigado. - sorriu e fez uma reverência dramática, quase batendo a cabeça na mesa.

\- Você canta muito bem, Tom! - Matt elogiou com um sorriso doce. - É bem inesperado!

O sem olhos franziu o cenho e fez uma careta.

\- Por que inesperado?

\- Deve ser sua cara de otário. - respondeu Edd, brincando e mordendo um pão de queijo.

Tom prontamente o ignorou em favor do beijo que Tord deu em sua bochecha, provocando um riso involuntário nele - que o deixou vermelho depois.

\- O acompanhamento ficou bom? - a de tranças perguntou, intercalando o olhar entre Tom e seu ukulele.

\- Ficou ótimo! Muito melhor do que eu pensei pra essa música. Você toca muito bem, Angela.

\- Meus pais levavam eu e minha irmã pra cursos de violão quando eu era pequena, mas acabei pegando uma paixão por ukulele. Faz anos que não toco… - ela conteve um suspiro e ergueu o olhar. - Você também não é nada mal na voz, Tom.

O de olhos inexistentes sorriu e corou. Tom não era particularmente muito fã de sua voz, ou qualquer parte de si, e nunca se imaginou sendo um bom cantor; o máximo que conseguia era fazer rap, e nem ficava tão bom assim. Ver alguém elogiar a forma como cantava era uma quebra de expectativa que ele nunca esperou em toda sua vida. A única pessoa que sabia que ele cantava e gostava de compor era Tord, o único que ouvia suas músicas com frequência nos anos anteriores a essa bagunça, e Tom nunca cantava, mesmo assim. 

Desnecessário dizer que ele estava mais do que envergonhado, mas em um bom sentido. Era bom ser apreciado uma vez na vida. Receber um elogio de alguém de um nível tão acima dele era quase como receber apreciação de um professor, e Tom carecia muito disso.

Em meio à própria vergonha e falta de reação, só conseguiu sorrir e coçar a nuca. 

\- Obrigado, mas eu acho que seria melhor se a Susan estivesse aqui. - murmurou a última parte, remoendo o desaparecimento de seu amado baixo.

De repente, duas mãos cobriram seus olhos, sujando uma das lentes de seus óculos com digitais, visto que a outra mão não tinha digital.

\- Uh… Tord? O que você tá fazendo? 

\- Dois soldados tão fazendo competição de cuspe na cara na mesa da frente.

Mesmo sem Tom conseguir ver, Tord gesticulou com o rosto para a referida mesa, onde realmente havia dois soldados rindo um do outro enquanto cuspiam em seus uniformes e rostos.

\- Que nojo! - Tom tinha quase esquecido que a cantina não estava fechada apenas para eles.

\- Yep. - concordou o norueguês. - E eu também tinha que te devolver isso.

Ele removeu as mãos dos olhos de Tom e esticou uma por cima de sua cabeça, segurando o baixo de Tom com um sorriso no rosto.

\- SUSAN! - gritou e arrancou o instrumento das mãos de Tord, pressionando-o contra seu peito e soltando um suspiro aliviado. Finalmente sua preciosa Susan estava de volta a seus braços, sã e salva, no lugar onde pertencia. Antes que ele pudesse ficar bravo com Tord e exigir respostas de porque ele a pegou, percebeu que havia algo de diferente com Susan. 

Pintura reluzente, cordas firmes e bem puxadas, sem qualquer sinal de tensão ou deterioração, tarrachas bem esculpidas, com pintura brilhante e bem presas e o corpo sem qualquer sinal de arranhões, rachaduras, pedaços faltando ou imperfeições. 

\- Ela parece novinha… - Tom murmurou, os olhos digitais brilhando em admiração.

Tord sorriu e estufou o peito, todo cheio de si.

\- É porque ela _está_ novinha em folha! Eu passei todo esse tempo a reformando. Nem parece que foi mastigada, chutada, quebrada, triturada, destruída, fuzilada e esfregada no chão! - disse com orgulho, sem perceber que Tom não estava ouvindo uma palavra do que dizia. - Ouvi você tocando ela uma vez antes de entrar no quarto e percebi como ela estava acabada, então decidi consertá-la pra você.

\- Até as cordas parecem novas! - Tom exclamou com alegria, um sorriso largo no rosto. No meio do monólogo de Tord, Tom levantou da mesa e caminhou de um lado para o outro estudando cada centímetro de Susan e tendo ataques de felicidade.

\- São cordas especiais, produzidas em laboratório. Impossíveis de quebrar mesmo se você usar a mais forte das tesouras. Se desenrolar, dá pra usar pra estrangular seus inimigos.

Tom parecia (e realmente estava) fascinado com a nova e melhorada Susan. Ela era igualzinha a como quando sua mãe a comprou. Nem mesmo um arranhão à vista, a pintura estava brilhosa, o quadriculado perfeito, as cordas perfeitamente ajustadas, a estrutura sólida e prática, e segurá-la ainda tinha a mesma sensação de sempre - Tord até refez os adesivos que Tom colou na parte de trás quando tinha dezessete anos! Parecia terem sido colados ontem! 

Nunca em toda sua vida Susan esteve em tão bom estado desde quando Tom a comprou. Sempre acontecia algo que fazia Susan sofrer algum dano, fosse em suas cordas, corpo, ou algo tão singular como uma lasquinha da pintura. Alguém que realmente carregava cicatrizes de guerra era Susan. 

Dedilhando cuidadosamente as cordas de Susan, Tom se arriscou a tocar uma suave melodia de poucas notas. As notas reverberaram em seus ouvidos e aumentou ainda mais o sorriso em seu rosto. Sua empolgação ficou mais e mais intensa, ao ponto em que ele não conseguia mais ficar quieto. Susan tocava como quando ele ainda tinha doze anos, quando ganhou ela pela primeira vez. Era como se apaixonar mais uma vez!

Sem resistir, Tom voltou para a mesa e se pendurou no pescoço de Tord, esmagando os lábios em sua bochecha. O norueguês riu e passou um braço ao redor da cintura de Tom, tentando impedir que caísse.

\- Parece que alguém gostou da surpresa.

\- Eu amei!! Muito obrigado, amor!

Corado, Tord gesticulou “não é nada” com a mão.

\- Que é isso, você nem tentou os outros comandos.

Os olhos vazios de Tom arregalaram-se e ficaram brancos de choque.

\- Tem outros comandos?!?

Com um sorriso no rosto, Tord tirou Susan das mãos de Tom e a virou ao contrário. Na escala, escondido atrás da pintura, o norueguês abriu um pequeno compartimento, onde debaixo dele havia vários botões e uma fita adesiva acima deles, com escritos em vermelho.

\- Tord, o que é tudo isso?

O norueguês abriu um sorriso largo e, debruçando-se em cima de Tom, segurou Susan em sua frente.

\- Eu não só consertei a Susan, Tom. Eu _melhorei_ ela! Claro, ela não é uma arma mortal de destruição e conquista, mas acho que lhe será muito útil. Lembra quando éramos pequenos e você disse que queria aprender a tocar guitarra, mas não tinha dinheiro pra algo mais que um baixo? Bom, agora você pode! A Susan foi reprogramada com um simulador de som para configurações pré-programadas de qualquer instrumento que você quiser. É só apertar o botão e começar a tocar, uma hora você entende as notas. Posso?

Tom entregou Susan para ele com cuidado e Tord se afastou. Sentou em cima da mesa e, posicionando as mãos corretamente, apertou um botão e começou a tocar. As notas de Susan saíram ácidas e estridentes, muito além das notas de um baixo, mesmo elétrico. Era uma guitarra.

A mesa espantou-se e fitou Tord deslizar os dedos pelo instrumento com precisão com os olhos arregalados. Em menos de um segundo descobriram não só o talento escondido do Red Leader como as novas habilidades de Susan, que não eram nada menos que impressionantes.

\- Caralho! Eu achei que hoje não podia ficar melhor! Acabou de ficar! - Tom sorriu e arrancou ela das mãos de Tord, de volta para as suas curiosas.

\- Agora vai ficar mais fácil pra você compor suas músicas com outros instrumentos. 

Tord pretendia dizer mais, mas um abraço compartilhado de Tom e Susan o impediu de continuar.

\- Eu nunca vou te soltar.

O coração de Tord pulou em seu peito. Ver Tom tão feliz por alguma coisa, mesmo que só um instrumento, significava muito para ele ver seu namorado feliz. Sabia que Tom não estava tendo o melhor dos dias recentemente, lidando com comentários do monstro com muito mais frequência e diversos pesadelos que o deixavam acordado durante a noite. Momentos pequenos assim, em que ele sorria genuinamente e não para agradar a outros, significavam muito mais do que qualquer presente de natal que pudesse ganhar.

Agora que finalmente tinha Susan de volta em seus braços, Tom se sentia muito mais confiante. O monstro não poderia mais lhe encher o saco, chamando de irresponsável, inconsequente e fracassado. Ele se sentia muito mais poderoso com Susan nas mãos.

\- E aí, Angela, acha que podemos fazer outro dueto? - sugeriu com um sorriso.

\- É claro! 

\- Oba! Apresentação! - Matt exclamou, agitado, jogando os braços no ar.

Tom e Angela empurraram os pratos para o lado e sentaram lado a lado em cima da mesa. Acomodaram os instrumentos em suas mãos ao passo que seus colegas sentaram confortavelmente ao redor deles. Sem que soubessem, alguns outros soldados pararam o que estavam fazendo para prestar atenção aos dois superiores em cima da mesa. 

Ao som do ukulele, Tom começou a cantar:

 _\- Ei, me ligue de volta quando ver isso, ou quando tiver um minuto. Precisamos conversar_ \- sua voz saiu mais confiante dessa vez, sem toda a timidez da vez passada. Com maior confiança, o barulho ficou alto o suficiente para atrair mais e mais atenção dos demais soldados que chegavam na cantina. - _Na verdade, quer saber? Só esquece. Quando você receber isso seu número pode estar bloqueado._ \- Tom inspirou fundo, fechando os olhos. Ele não conseguia mais ouvir a voz do monstro. - _“Não foi assim” e “blá blá blá”. Você só quer o que não merece ter._

_Nem fodendo. Vou chamar a polícia. Se você não me deixar em paz, vou ligar pra sua mãe._

Com as mãos posicionadas em Susan, Tom começou a acompanhar Angela com os acordes espaçados, um pequeno complemento para a trilha sonora, para uma música que significava muito mais.

Quando Angela percebeu que aquele não era o final da música, continuou tocando as notas de antes, pois era a única melodia que conhecia. Mas, enquanto tocava, desviou o olhar para Tom e o observou mais de perto. 

\- _E eu odeio que isso tenha acontecido no nosso dia. Boa sexta-feira, aliás._ \- a forma como ele tocava e cantava sem precisar enxergar era sublime, como se cantasse os acordes de seu coração. E quanto mais Angela o observava, mais ficava curiosa para saber o que se passava na cabeça dele quando escreveu aquelas letras. - _“Não é você, sou eu” e toda aquela palhaçada. Você sabe que é palhaçada, não sabe, querido? Eu não sou sua lembrancinha._

Aos poucos, Angela começou a entrar no clima da música e pegar o jeito da atmosfera. Era um assunto delicado, cantado alegremente para ressaltar o contraste, quase dizendo “você fez merda, mas eu estou bem”. Ela não imaginava que Tom pudesse conver tantos sentimentos de uma forma tão artística de forma tão sutil. Ele era sempre tão direto ao ponto, sem querer perder tempo. Foi uma surpresa agradável, e certamente de melodia divertida.

\- _Olha, agora eu sei, podia ter sido melhor, mas não dá pra mudar o clima quando ele é vem e vai._ \- Tom continuou, sem reparar nas palmas acompanhando sua música suavemente. Seus pés moviam no ritmo do ukulele e os dedos deslizavam por Susan suavemente, tremendo de ansiedade pelo refrão. - _Livros não fazem sentido se você lê de trás pra frente. Você ia selecionar as palavras erradas, como eles fazem com minhas músicas._

Já no segundo refrão, Angela começou a acompanhá-lo na música, já aprendendo a letra:

 _\- Você escutou “fique” e “blá blá blá”._ \- Tom abriu os olhos ao som da voz intrusa e sorriu junto a Angela quando ela encostou em seu ombro. - _Você só quer o que não merece ter._ \- seu sorriso era genuíno, e só então ele percebeu que outros estavam acompanhando a música, e gostavam. Eles gostaram de algo que ele mesmo compôs. Seu coração se encheu de emoção, o que transmitiu para sua voz. - _Nem fodendo. Vou chamar a polícia. Se você não parar, eu ligo pra sua mãe._

Enquanto a cantoria se intensificava na cantina, os vizinhos se aproximavam do lugar, os três saindo do elevador que acabou de chegar.

\- Você não conseguiu nada? - Mark perguntou à Eduardo em voz baixa.

\- Ainda não. Não tive tempo.

\- Eu acho que você teve é sorte. - disse Jon. - E se o Edd tivesse contado pro Red Leader?

\- Não o chame assim! Ele não é meu líder! - Eduardo esbravejou entre dentes, tomando cuidado para não ser ouvido por ninguém, apesar do corredor estar vazio.

\- Dentro da base ele é. Se quiser se manter verossímil, fecha a boca e entra na dança! - Mark se colocou entre Eduardo e Jon, enfiando um dedo no rosto do latino e o olhando torto.

Eduardo grunhiu e virou a cara. No fim de tudo, por mais que doa admitir, Mark estava certo. Estavam em território inimigo, precisavam manter uma aparência convincente para não levantar suspeitas. O fiasco com Edd foi algo muito grave, mesmo que Eduardo negue isso pelo restante de seus dias. Ele precisava reforçar ainda mais suas muralhas; deixar todos os não envolvidos de fora, cumprir seu objetivo e dar no pé sem baixas. Apenas isso, um trabalho fácil, não importa o que sua superiora diga. Ele mostraria a todos ali do que era capaz. Antes mesmo de seu prazo acabar, ele cumpriria seu objetivo e sairia com seus amigos sem nenhum arranhão. 

Adentrar o território do _Red Leader_ sempre foi visto como algo impossível de ser realizado, um beco sem saída, uma sentença de morte, mas Eduardo tinha aspectos em sua vantagem que os fracassados nem desconfiavam. Ele já os superou há muito tempo. Ninguém se alistou para aquele trabalho, só eles. Ele estava em um nível completamente superior.

Apreensivo com a tensão no ar, Jon disse:

\- Talvez devamos pedir um tempo a mais para o líder?

\- Você tá louco?! - exclamou Eduardo. - Quer que percamos a cabeça? Temos um prazo muito bem definido e tempo mais que o suficiente para conseguirmos o que queremos e cairmos fora. Não podemos pedir mais tempo!

\- Mas talvez estejamos sendo muito óbvios! Seria melhor relaxarmos e nos encaixarmos primeiro, senão seremos descobertos!

\- Eles não vão descobrir! Não enquanto eu conseguir manter meus poderes. - disse e fechou a mão em um punho. - Não esquece, Jon, eles são uns merdas! Não se importam com o que você pensa, só com a guerra estúpida deles. Eles não são amigos nossos, não querem ser amigos nossos e nem de mais ninguém! Eles não se importam uns com os outros, pura e simplesmente. As pessoas não são nada além de bucha de canhão pra eles.

O fantasma engoliu em seco e encolheu os ombros, mas não disse mais nada. Julgar o amigo por estar tenso seria hipócrita de sua parte, pois ele tinha muito mais a temer e perder do que parecia. Também entendia sua vontade de ir rápido. Aquele lugar o dava arrepios só de passar pelas paredes, e isso era algo que ele faz há anos.

Empurrando a maçaneta, Eduardo entrou na cantina e foi atingido com surpresa ao ver os soldados batendo palmas no ritmo da música que vinha ali de dentro. Todas as cadeiras estavam viradas para uma mesa ao longe, onde Tom e Angela, sentados nela, balançavam juntos e tocavam com gosto.

 _\- E eu odeio que isso tenha acontecido no nosso dia. Boa sexta-feira, aliás._ \- eles sorriam e tocavam, aproveitando da própria melodia enquanto os demais soldados acompanhavam com igual alegria, talvez até mais. - _“Não é você, sou eu” e toda aquela palhaçada. Você sabe que é palhaçada, não sabe, querido?_

Nem Eduardo e nem os outros vizinhos tiveram tempo de perguntar nada antes de Tom finalizar com seu solo silencioso:

_\- Eu não sou sua lembrancinha._

Aplausos ecoaram pela cantina e Tom e Angela agradeceram com uma pequena reverência. Ninguém podia ver muito bem, mas ambos tinham o rosto corado pela adrenalina e a vergonha, em um bom sentido. Aquele foi um café da manhã bem energético.

A dupla desceu da mesa ao mesmo tempo em que todos se levantaram para seguir com suas atividades. A canção acabou tomando todo o tempo restante para almoçar.

\- Formamos uma boa dupla. - Angela murmurou para Tom, esbarrando ligeiramente em seu ombro para chamar a atenção. Tom sorriu para ela. - Acha que poderia postar a música na internet? Você faria uma grana preta.

O chão sumiu por um segundo debaixo de Tom, mas fora isso ele estava bem.

Tornar sua música pública? Elas deveriam ser algo pessoal dele, particular, privado, apenas para ele ouvir, com a rara exceção de quem ele autorizasse. Colocar sua música na internet estragaria essa característica dela, deixaria de ser especial, todos passariam a saber como ele cantava, como tocava, e o que cobria uma das páginas de seu caderno. Além de tudo, estariam livres para julgá-lo e jogar em sua cara o quanto ele era patético por compor uma música sobre um evento de mais de dez anos atrás.

Mas, ao mesmo tempo, ele poderia faturar muito com sua música se a postasse online. Poderia finalmente ser reconhecido e realizar seu sonho de adolescente.

Quando era mais novo, imaginava que estaria tocando Susan em algum lugar da rua e então seria encontrado por um produtor musical, convocado para uma gravação e ficaria famoso na próxima semana, bem a tempo de comprar o presente de aniversário de Edd com todo o seu dinheiro de famoso.

Obviamente o sonho morreu com o tempo, mais precisamente quando ele começou a trabalhar em uma hamburgueria velha para pagar os cafés que ficou devendo para Edd. No entanto, talvez suas chances de ficar famoso não estivesse necessariamente tão acabadas assim.

A empreitada envolvia muito dinheiro, afinal.

Tom decidiu guardar a ideia para depois e continuou:

\- Mas e quanto à você?

Angela gesticulou com a mão e soltou ar pela boca.

\- Eu não preciso de dinheiro. Já ganho o bastante com meu trabalho. Considere esse um presente meu.

Tom sorriu e andou mais rápido para alcançar Tord e os outros. Pela empolgação em seu rosto, Angela já soube que ele se decidiu em uma resposta.

Aos poucos, os grupos foram se separando, até que as garotas estavam sozinhas, caminhando pelo corredor em direção à saída da base, sem mais poder ouvir Edd tentar pegar Susan de Tom e ele rosnar para ele.

De repente, algo tocou no ombro de Angela, e ela se virou para dar de cara com o recruta fantasma. Aparentemente era Jon seu nome. Ele usava as roupas com que veio, mais uma fita adesiva escrito “Jon” em seu peito, já que o Red Army não fazia uniformes para fantasmas.

\- Posso ajudar?

Jon sorriu torto, coçando a nuca e disse, com a voz trêmula:

\- Oi. Hum… Eu só queria dizer que você é uma excelente cantora.

A de tranças sorriu com o elogio e colocou as mãos na cintura.

\- Obrigada, eu sei. Agora volte para seu grupo antes que se perca, soldado!

Sob sua ordem, Jon saiu voando desesperado, atravessando as paredes atrás de Eduardo.

No momento em que Angela suspirou, uma mão em seu ombro a fez pular de susto.

\- Recebeu flerte de fantasma, foi? - sua colega a provocou, sorrindo, travessa.

\- Cala a boca, Laura.

A menor riu escandalosamente, puxando os cabelos da metade não raspada.

\- Ah, ele tem uma carinha de criança. - suspirou e cruzou os braços. - Não vai durar um único dia na guerra.

Apreensão fez o coração de Angela acelerar por um instante. Obviamente Jon não sobreviveria à guerra, já estava morto, mas ela não gostava de dar muita trela às nuances do que Laura acabara de dizer.

Angela não julgava o jeito ríspido e ligeiramente insensível dela, era a forma dela de lidar com assuntos pesados sem surtar completamente. Ela era uma pessoa equilibrada, mas tinha seus limites, e precisava desestressar de alguma forma que não fosse dando broncas severas nos cadetes.

Todos estavam passando por momentos complicados, com mais e mais soldados sendo chamados para as linhas de frente, tanto para combater quanto resgatar e curar os feridos. Boatos corriam que medidas mais severas seriam tomadas logo, sendo apenas necessárias instruções do Red Leader.

Com tanta coisa acontecendo de uma vez só, fica difícil levar a rotina numa boa sem se preocupar com os minutos que passavam. 

Quando ela seria a próxima convocada?

\- Eu me pergunto se ele acha que somos idiotas de cair no papo dele. - Bella disse de repente, guardando as mãos nos bolsos do uniforme.

Angela foi trazida de volta à realidade e suspirou, tentando manter a calma.

 _Um assunto de cada vez, querida,_ Diria seu pai, _Uma cabeça organizada trabalha melhor._

\- Não importa o que ele acha. - Angela respondeu com convicção, as rugas em seu rosto severas e duras. - Precisamos voltar ao trabalho. Há muito o que fazer.

Com um aceno de cabeça e expressões determinadas no rosto, Bella e Laura se separaram, cada uma seguindo por um corredor.

Apenas Angela restou, parada e com o olhar fixo em um ponto qualquer no chão.

Ela envolveu os braços ao redor de si mesma e, suspirando, tornou a caminhar.

(...)

Sua sanidade pingava para longe dele com cada passo que dava ao redor da mesa, o próprio barulho das botas batendo no chão o estava irritando.

Observando-o do canto da sala, Paul ergueu levemente a mão.

\- Líder, talvez seja melhor você parar de andar. Já está ficando vermelho.

Mas Tord ignorou o conselho do amigo e continuou andando de um lado para o outro, mantendo a cabeça baixa e a mão de metal cutucando o queixo, ponderando.

Tord, Paul e Patryck estavam naquela sala há mais de uma hora, tentando encontrar uma maneira de resolver o problema de relacionamento dos vizinhos com Edd e os demais. Durante todo esse tempo, Tom ficou confinado a observá-los do canto da sala, perto da mesa de Tord, de onde já estava ficando tonto de tanto ver o namorado andar.

Nas últimas semanas, Edd e Eduardo conseguiram quebrar três halteres, estourar a raia da piscina, queimar a pista de obstáculos e arrancar um tufo de cabelo de Matt. O pobre coitado ainda estava muito abalado com o ocorrido, quase nem saía do quarto.

Conclusão: trabalhar com Edd, Tom, Matt e os vizinhos todos juntos não estava dando certo. 

Quando Tord os escalou para estudar juntos, o que tinha em mente era matar tempo e esforço. Já que todos tinham os níveis semelhantes e eram basicamente cópias uns dos outros, receber o mesmo treino aprimoraria não três soldados de uma vez, mas seis. Porém, ele evidentemente errou ao tomar aquela decisão, e a tentava consertar o mais rápido possível. 

Quanto mais tempo levavam para se organizar, mais tempo o exército inimigo tinha para atacar e se aproveitar de seu momento de fraqueza, em que seu líder estava de cabeça cheia.

\- Eu não consigo entender. Eles deveriam manter ao menos _algum_ nível de profissionalismo durante os treinos, mas Edd e Eduardo agem como crianças! - Tord grunhiu e arrancou tufos de cabelo de pura raiva.

\- Se me permite, senhor, - Tom ergueu a mão, intrometendo-se. - Talvez seja melhor escalá-los para o treino comum. Conheço a dinâmica de Edd e Eduardo há mais tempo do que você, e posso dizer que você não viu _nada_ do que eles são capazes.

Pavor encheu os poros de Tord, que engoliu em seco. Ele não conhecia muito sobre Eduardo, tampouco conviveu o bastante com os vizinhos para saber como era sua relação com Edd. Porém, ele conhecia o bastante de Edd para saber como ele era quando irritado. Ele e o amigo costumavam brigar o tempo todo quando se mudaram para a mesma casa, antes de Matt e Tom se juntarem a eles, e quando eles ficavam bravos, eles ficavam bravos - no sentido de quase destruir a casa brigando por algo idiota, como o último pedaço de bacon.

Não, isso era sim um assunto de emergência.

Houve uma vez em que Edd sem querer apagou os hentais de Tord. Quando ele acordou, tinha saído de um coma de duas semanas. 

Estava mais do que claro que Tord e Edd levavam suas brigas a sério, então quando o maior dentre eles pegava birra de alguém, era mandatório que os demais se afastassem, porque algo _definitivamente_ explodiria. E Tord não estava muito ansioso para saber qual seria o dano de uma briga de verdade entre Edd e Eduardo.

Contudo, ao mesmo tempo, não seria justo que ele alocasse o grupo novato para um nível inferior sendo que já detinham aquele conhecimento, apenas perderiam tempo com isso. Treinar os vizinhos e seus amigos juntos era a melhor forma de conseguir o maior desenvolvimento o mais rápido possível. Teria de haver um jeito de acabar com esse rixa entre Edd e Eduardo, assim como os demais vizinhos, para não comprometer o treinamento da equipe. Especialmente naquele momento, o Red Army faria bom proveito de dois indivíduos com superpoderes.

O norueguês voltou a caminhar de um lado ao outro, mantendo a mão no queixo e murmurando ideias para si mesmo:

\- Definitivamente temos que resolver o problema de relacionamento deles. Não tenho como ficar pagando danos na base pra sempre, e a Laura vai me descer o cacete.

Enquanto ele caminhava, Paul e Patryck, que sussurravam um para o outro, começaram a se aproximar. Ou melhor, o francês se irritou com algo e se aproximou, Patryck apenas o puxava para trás. Ou ao menos isso era o que Tom via de sua posição limitada.

\- Ei, Tord. - ele tentou chamar por seu líder, mas Tord permanecia preso em seus próprios pensamentos, caminhando de um lado para o outro.

\- Trabalho em conjunto! - ele estalou os dedos, sorrindo largo. - Se eu ajeitar a rotina de todos, poderei forçá-los a participar em rotinas de conjunto! Mas talvez seja preciso praticar fora da base…

\- Tord.

\- Se eu pedir com jeitinho, a sargenta Khadijah pode me dar permissão pro avião do esquadrão sete delta. Sim, sim. É grande o bastante para levar a todos e carrega combustível o bastante pra viagens longas. Oof. Planejar essas coisas não é fácil.

\- Tord.

\- É nisso que dá quando as pessoas não escutam. - estalou a língua no céu da boca. - Uma tremenda falta de educação.

\- TORD, EU E O PATRYCK VAMOS CASAR! - Paul gritou, sua voz ecoando pela sala como um presságio.

Tord parou imediatamente de andar e virou para o casal, os olhos arregalados de surpresa. Até mesmo Tom perdeu um pouco de sua compostura, pego de surpresa pelo grito.

\- Isso é inesperado.

Atrás de Paul, Patryck suspirou e colocou-se na frente dele.

\- Sinto muito por soltar a notícia em hora tão inconveniente, senhor. Eu estava tentando explicar pro Paul que não era a hora. - olhou feio para o noivo. 

Embora falassem, Tord os encarava como se não escutasse uma única palavra. Tinha a boca aberta e as sobrancelhas erguidas, preso em um estado de choque.

\- Vocês decidiram a data do casamento? - ele perguntou, as palavras em voz alta tornando tudo muito mais real.

Patryck engoliu em seco, um tanto temeroso. Há muito tempo combinaram com Tord de que o avisariam assim que o casamento fosse planejado, isso desde a faculdade, e eles falharam com sua promessa. Estava com medo da reação de seu amigo - não por ele ficar bravo ou triste, mas por se sentir traído de não ser o primeiro a saber.

\- Já faz algum tempo, sim. - admitiu em voz baixa.

\- E por que não me contaram?

\- Nós tentamos-! - gritou Paul, mas foi cortado no meio da conversa.

\- O que Paul quer dizer é: nós queríamos te contar, mas você esteve tão ocupado esses últimos dias que não tivemos tempo de dar a notícia. 

\- Podiam ter me contado mesmo assim! - esbravejou Tord, erguendo os braços em protesto.

\- Nós não queríamos te atrapalhar.

Piscando rapidamente, a realidade pouco a pouco ficando mais palpável, Tord percebeu o verdadeiro peso das palavras de Patryck. Ele estava deixando seus amigos para trás.

Acontecimentos recentes relacionados à guerra e à própria base fizeram com que Tord ficasse mais e mais ocupado, sem quase nenhum tempo para si ou seus amigos. O tempo que tinha restante, no fim do expediente, o passava em seu laboratório ou com Tom, com quem dividia o quarto e a quem tinha um acesso obviamente maior. Ele mal passava tempo com Paul e Patryck, dentro e fora do trabalho.

As prioridades sempre seriam o Red Army e as vidas que ele precisava proteger, mas Paul e Patryck também faziam parte desse grupo, e ele esteve muito mais próximo das garotas nos últimos dias do que deles; passava as tarefas para elas e deixava que elas se encarregassem de treinar os novatos - as coitadas deviam estar muitíssimo sobrecarregadas. A cabeça de Tord estava tão cheia que ele não percebeu as mudanças que estavam bem debaixo de seu nariz.

Se afastando da mesa, Tord caminhou até o casal e os puxou pelo pescoço para um abraço.

\- Ah, vocês dois. Eu sempre vou ter tempo pra vocês, não precisam se preocupar em me atrapalhar.

Paul e Patryck se entreolharam por cima dos ombros de seu líder e o abraçaram de volta, sorrindo. Alívio os acometeu e relaxou, permitindo-os respirar. Estavam temendo exigir demais pedindo mais atenção de Tord, mas o norueguês mais uma vez os surpreendera, mesmo depois de tanto tempo.

\- Nesse caso, acho que você não vai poder recusar ser padrinho. - Paul murmurou, um sorriso torto nos lábios.

Tord riu.

\- Eu nunca recusaria! Padrinho de quem?

\- Sim.

Franziu o cenho por um instante, mas resolveu não questionar.

\- Quer saber? Depois que eu terminar o exercício com os cadetes, nós vamos jogar no quarto de vocês. Precisamos comemorar a ocasião. - anunciou com orgulho e, desmanchando o abraço, apontou para frente marchou para fora do escritório.

\- Oba! - os dois comemoraram e ergueram os braços para cima.

Juntos, foram escoltados por Tom para fora da sala.

\- Estou tão animado! Não temos uma folga conjunta há séculos! Nós quatro vamos nos divertir pra caramba! - Patryck exclamou, ansioso, correndo logo atrás de Tord.

Atrás dele, Tom arqueou a sobrancelha em seu visor.

\- Perdão, senhor, quatro?

\- Isso. - o polonês respondeu, sorrindo por cima do ombro. - Eu, você, Paul e Tord. 

\- Eu também? - Tom parecia chocado, apesar da limitação de expressão por seu visor.

\- Claro. Você é parte da família agora!

As bochechas de Tom tomaram uma coloração rosada e ele assentiu com a cabeça, mantendo-se calado pelo restante do caminho. Às vezes ele esquecia que podia interagir com eles, tratando-se de assuntos pessoais ou não. Ele foi treinado para manter a compostura diante de seu líder e seus superiores - não era profissional nisso, mas estava melhorando - e isso incluía respeitar o espaço deles. Quando o líder falava com seus generais, ele não devia palpitar. Quando os generais falam com o líder, não é sua posição se intrometer ou ouvir a conversa. Seu trabalho era proteger o líder e proteger o líder apenas, não havia de se meter em mais nada. Enquanto que não envolvesse a segurança do líder, Tom havia de permanecer cego, surdo e mudo. Tord o dizia que era apenas uma formalidade, para não ser levado tão a sério, mas ele levava seu trabalho muito a sério. Todas essas circunstâncias deixavam Tom um tanto apreensivo quando se tratava de ser incluído. Seu expediente acabava quando o Red Leader deixava o escritório, e só então ele voltaria a ser Tom novamente. Observar Tord conversar com Paul e Patryck em seu escritório era uma obrigação, não uma escolha, servir apenas para vigiar e proteger. Era fácil estender o trabalho à vida pessoal, por mais que Tom tentasse negar. Necessitaria de um pouco mais de trabalho para ele se acostumar por completo.

Ao passar por ele, Paul o deu um leve tapa no ombro e sorriu em sua direção, como uma forma de assegurá-lo que estava tudo bem. Tom assentiu para o gesto e continuaram caminhando.

Assim como era para Tom, Paul e Patryck, e até mesmo Tord, estavam tendo uma dificuldade de se ajustar a tê-lo como o guarda-costas do norueguês. O antigo também mantinha formalidade, mas não havia nenhum grau de intimidade entre eles; ao contrário de Tom, que se tornou amigo de Paul e Patryck antes de se voluntariar para virar guarda-costas. Ver seu amigo parar de chamá-los pelo nome e tratá-los por “senhor” era uma sensação muito estranha, quase ofensiva.

Tom havia de se portar de forma formal na frente dos outros soldados, isso era fato, pois só assim seria possível que mantessem a seriedade dentro da base e distanciar-se do líder. No entanto, era algo completamente diferente que Tom falasse com eles assim quando estavam sozinhos. Claro, Paul e Patryck faziam também, mas só quando se tratava de falar sobre assuntos sérios e da própria base. Tom mantinha uma postura séria, erguida, os olhos olhando sempre para a frente as mãos para trás. Quando caminhava, o fazia olhando de um lado para o outro, sempre atento, e não ousando puxar conversa, não quando estava trabalhando. No geral, uma postura completamente diferente de como Tom era de verdade, o que criava uma contradição difícil de engolir, que talvez nunca fosse absorvida por aqueles que o cercavam. 

Seria apenas uma questão de costume ouvi-lo falar assim, mas caberia a Paul, Patryck e Tord a responsabilidade de guiar Tom por seu treinamento, para aprender sobre o uso da formalidade e quando poderia deixá-la de lado para se divertir com eles; aprender a balancear a vida profissional com a pessoal, mesmo morando uma ao lado da outra. Dependia apenas do trabalho e perseverança.

Seguindo junto a Tord, convocaram a união de Edd, Matt, Eduardo, Jon e Mark no primeiro andar, de onde pegaram o elevador para descer à um dos níveis inferiores.

Tom manteve seu olhar nos vizinhos durante todo o percurso, atentando-se à forma como observavam de soslaio Tord colocar seu braço robótico na frente de um escâner, que então escaneou suas retinas. As informações foram cuidadosamente guardadas e armazenadas em seus óculos, que as redirecionaria para Tord, em um relatório perfeitamente organizado.

Saíram do elevador sem conversarem uns com os outros e mantendo a postura de soldados. Edd, Matt, Paul e Patryck caminhavam ao redor dos vizinhos, escondendo a visão deles do corredor, enquanto Tord seguia na frente com Tom ao seu lado. Passaram por uma porta e entraram em uma espécie de laboratório, muito maior que o que Tom, Edd e Matt visitaram em questão de altura. Estavam no subsolo.

Uma vez que a porta se fechou, o norueguês abriu um sorriso e apertou o passo, efetivamente se afastando dos demais e se aproximando de um grupo de cientistas no fundo da sala.

Ninguém resistiu à tentação de olhar ao redor. Os vizinhos não podiam ver quase nada, mas Edd e Matt podiam, e admiraram o quão diferente aquele lugar era de onde foram da última vez. As paredes eram inteiramente brancas, com mais do triplo da altura de Edd, que por si só chegava quase aos dois metros, e várias delas mostravam informações em hologramas conectados à computadores. Diversos tipos de informações sobre seja lá o que estivessem estudando. Pela quantidade de metal e eletricidade que corria pelos fios que conectavam os computadores à tomadas, o lugar tinha grande foco em tecnologia e robótica, mais avançada que o outro laboratório. 

Vários cientistas caminhavam de um lado para o outro, carregando partes de robôs em mãos e outros os seguiam carregando planilhas. Conversavam e riam enquanto o faziam, até passarem por eles, e então calavam-se e voltavam à postura centrada e quieta. Os viam como desconhecidos, possivelmente hostis, apesar de estarem acompanhados por generais e pelo próprio Red Leader.

Aos poucos, Edd estava entendendo a escolha daquela formação na hora de entrar no lugar. Era para Eduardo e os outros não verem o caminho e não saberem o que estava acontecendo. Tom e Tord confiavam neles tanto quanto ele próprio.

Seguiram em frente atrás de Tord, até chegarem ao grupo que ele perseguia. Ao notar a presença do líder, alguns dissiparam e outros voltaram a seus devidos trabalhos, restando apenas um.

\- Morgan! - Tord exclamou com um sorriso. O cientista estremeceu. - Nós viemos te trazer novos visitantes!

Olhando por cima do ombro, Morgan percebeu o mesmo grupo de antes com alguns indivíduos a mais. Horrorizado, se afastou correndo até bater com as costas na parede.

\- Ah, não. Por favor, Deus, de novo não!

\- Não se preocupe, eles não estão aqui para te fazer dançar de novo. Você ainda precisa melhorar nesse aspecto. - brincou, mas o cientista não levou a brincadeira tão bem.

Morgan estreitou os olhos e a pálpebra inferior tremeu. Ele estava cansado, ocupado e com o bumbum doendo, não tinha tempo para lidar com _mais_ crianças em corpos de adultos de trinta! 

No entanto, ele não podia negar uma ordem de seu líder, ou se encrencaria com a base inteira.

\- Como posso servi-lo, _Red Leader?_

Ignorando o tom teimoso, Tord puxou Morgan de lado para sussurrar em seu ouvido:

\- Os novos cadetes não estão se dando muito bem com os meninos. É uma briga antiga. A Morgan soltou um murmúrio de compreensão. - Pensei que um exercício em equipe poderia ajudar, e, para isso, precisamos de sua colaboração, Morgan. Você lembra como construir coisas sempre ajudou Patryck e Angela quando os dois se desentendem.

O cientista suspirou, muito bem ciente da situação referida. Nem todos os membros do conselho se deram bem logo de cara, muito pelo contrário. As garotas entravam em conflito o tempo todo com Paul e Patryck, por razões muito bem explicadas, e eles brigavam o tempo todo, até eventualmente serem jogados em trabalhos em grupo e se unirem contra um inimigo em comum: o tempo.

Se os novatos não estavam se dando bem com os veteranos (com muitas aspas nessa palavra), um exercício em equipe poderia ajudar.

\- Sim, eu entendo, senhor.

\- Então pare seja lá o que está fazendo e ajude aqueles seis a se darem bem através do bom e velho trabalho em equipe. Não há nenhum conflito que um pouco de ciência não resolva!

Suspirando, Morgan fez uma reverência e levou os soldados a uma outra parte do laboratório, deixando o centro de pesquisas para trás. Isolaram-se em uma parte separada, cheia de peças robóticas ainda não utilizadas. Morgan sinalizou para eles ficarem para trás para que ele tomasse a dianteira e explicar o exercício.

\- Muito bem, já que os pirralhos estão sob minha tutela, - disse. - Vão precisar aprender um pouquinho sobre disciplina e cautela, o que vocês não têm.

Os garotos se entreolharam, Matt inocentemente sorrindo com um gancho pendurado no capuz de seu moletom.

Morgan fingiu que não viu e conteve a vontade de se esfaquear com uma broca.

\- Dito isso, vocês aprenderão um pouco obre robótica.

\- Nós vamos construir robôs? - perguntou Jon.

\- É a cara do Tord nos colocar pra construir robôs pra ele. - Edd revirou os olhos.

\- Ei! Não use a verdade contra mim!

\- Calados! - Morgan gritou, uma veia pulsando em sua testa. - Vocês só precisam construir um robô, só isso. Trabalhem juntos para encontrar as peças que precisam e montem tudo. Vocês tem cinquenta minutos.

Eduardo imediatamente se virou para Edd:

\- Boa sorte construindo alguma coisa, perdedor. Com esse dedo podre, a guerra vai se perder sozinha.

Edd rangeu os dentes e saiu correndo.

\- Eu aposto que construo mais rápido que você! - gritou por cima do ombro e mergulhou na pilha e partes robóticas.

De repente, todos estavam correndo para começar a construir alguma coisa, até mesmo Paul correu pro meio antes de ser puxado de volta pelo noivo.

Os minutos passaram rapidamente, ao som de martelos batendo em metal, passos correndo de um lado para o outro, desesperados por encontrar alguma coisa, e gritos e xingos dos participantes da competição quando encontravam algo que o outro também queria. Tord contou cinco minutos antes de Matt colocar fogo em alguma coisa.

\- É um novo recorde. - Tom brincou, mas Tord foi forçado a conter o sorriso.

Aquilo não estava dando certo. Edd e Eduardo se esgoelavam como duas crianças que queriam o mesmo brinquedo. Era triste de ver.

\- Eu vi isso primeiro!

\- Não, eu que peguei o cacareco! Você pode ficar com a tralha!

\- Para de me copiar!

\- Não to copiando porra nenhuma!

\- Tá sim! Olha esse braço aí do lado! É igual ao meu! Você tá me copiando!

\- Cala a boca, imbecil, e cuida da sua vida!

\- Vem me calar, filho da puta!

Enquanto os dois discutiam, Jon e Matt estavam construindo um cubo mágico, ambos ajoelhados diante do objeto enquanto mexiam ocasionalmente nele. Todos os lados já estavam completos.

Assistir àquilo estava ficando triste e Tord foi forçado a se afastar, estava ficando com vergonha _por_ eles. Uma vista muito triste de se ver.

Enquanto isso, Tom, Paul e Patryck conversavam entre si, tentando matar o tempo enquanto eles se matavam uns aos outros. Os sons de metal rangendo e moleques gritando ecoavam pelas paredes e Tom e Patryck brincavam de adoleta. Não era nada contra seus amigos ou um insulto à sua capacidade mental, só estava ficando muito triste e chato de ver. Ninguém aguentava aquilo por muito tempo.

\- Terminei! - Edd e Eduardo gritaram, algum tempo depois, em uníssono.

Forçados a parar o jogo de stop, Paul e Patryck foram junto de Morgan para perto dos meninos. Alguns sorriam e outros murmuravam ameaças de morte.

\- Diz aí, gente, o meu ficou melhor, não ficou? - Edd sorriu, apontando para seu robô com orgulho.

\- Não, o _meu_ ficou melhor! - gritou Eduardo.

\- Não, foi o _meu!_ \- pronunciou-se Mark.

Edd e Eduardo se entreolharam e arquearam a sobrancelha, estranhando a súbita presença de Mark. O maluco simplesmente _sumiu_ no meio da pilha de tralhas e voltou só agora!

\- Tá… O meu é melhor!

\- Não! O meu é melhor!

\- Não! O meu é melhor!

\- Não! O meu é melhor!

Paul e Patryck se entreolharam, sobrancelhas arqueadas. Nenhum dos dois sabia do que eles estavam se vangloriando. A única coisa que tinha atrás deles era uma pilha de partes mecânicas coladas com fita adesiva. 

Morgan encarou seus superiores com a sobrancelha arqueada e uma pálpebra trêmula.

\- Perdão, senhores, mas eles são dois desastres. Se eles chamam _isso_ de robô, talvez seja melhor mantê-los longe do laboratório. Isso é um insulto pra ciência!

Um jato de fogo passou por cima da cabeça de Morgan, colocando fogo em seu cabelo.

O cientista saiu correndo e gritando desgovernado, e bateu com a cabeça no extintor de incêndio, caindo desmaiado.

Pobre Morgan.

\- Desculpa! - a voz de Tord ecoou do outro lado da sala, junto com um monte de metal batendo. _CLANK! CLANK! CLANK!_

Os soldados correram até ele, encontrando seu líder com a cara suja de óleo e seu típico sorriso de quem está tramando alguma coisa.

\- Onde você tava? - Patryck perguntou, exigente.

\- Ah, todos pareciam tão entretidos com os seus robôs que eu decidi pegar as partes que sobraram do de vocês e fiz um eu mesmo! - seu sorriso cresceu e ele deu um passo para o lado, revelando um robô vermelho gigante.

Imediatamente, o cubo mágico pegou fogo e virou cinzas.

O robô não era igual ao que atacou eles todos aqueles anos atrás. Parecido, sim, mas não igual. De alguns metros a menos - provavelmente, já que ninguém sabia medir tão precisamente assim só com o olho -, o robô era mais fino que o anterior, com um vidro espesso e escuro escondendo o que tinha no compartimento da cabeça. Mas, considerando que era um robô feito de sucata, era impressionante.

\- Você não fica com nenhum estresse pós-traumático entrando nesses negócios não? - Tom perguntou, a voz levemente aguda. 

\- Ah, _classic, stupid Tom,_ nenhum grau de estresse pós-traumático vai diminuir meu amor por robôs gigantes. Nunca.

Tom não conseguia esconder o quanto estava puto. Até o presente momento ele não conseguia fazer certas coisas por conta da _porra do bicho_ que o xingava a cada passo do caminho, mas Tord podia construir a porra de um robô gigante aparentemente, do mesmo tipo que deu à ele aquelas cicatrizes feias. Aquele mundo o odeia. Só pode.

Se bem que ele não sabia por que estava surpreso. Tord sempre foi esse teimoso cabeça-dura de sempre. Se fosse fácil assim superar traumas para ele, não estaria metido na situação em que estava.

_“É porque você é fraco, Tom.”_

_Valeu, eu tava precisando disso hoje._

No fim, o exercício foi um fracasso, e Tord decidiu que precisaria de mais tempo para pensar em algo mais eficiente. Neste meio tempo, os soldados foram mandados para diferentes setores para se incorporarem em rotinas de exercício com as turmas presentes, apenas para não perderem o dia.

O Red Leader se retirou seguido por seu guarda-costas e seus generais, deixando Matt, Edd, e os vizinhos livres para explorar, até onde os limites das câmeras de segurança deixassem.

Cada um seguiu seu rumo, os vizinhos indo para um lado e os demais para outro. 

No momento em que dobraram a esquina, quando Eduardo abriu a boca para reclamar do dia horrível que aquele foi, uma mão agarrou-o por trás, puxando sua gola e o erguendo no ar.

O latino engoliu em seco e teve seu rosto pressionado extremamente perto do rosto de Edd, que o fitava com raiva em cada centímetro de seu rosto. Sem os pés tocando o chão, a diferença de altura entre os dois ficava ainda mais evidente, deixando Edd ainda mais ameaçador. Jon e Mark puderam apenas fita-lo em espanto enquanto ele encarava Eduardo com toda sua fúria.

\- Eu. Você. Do lado de fora, às dez pras onze. - disse em voz baixa, dando uma mordida numa barrinha de cereal. - Esteja lá.

Então soltou Eduardo e saiu, sem mais nem menos.

\- Você tá bem, Edu? - Mark perguntou, preocupado.

Levantando-se em choque, Eduardo ofegou e limpou a garganta. Apesar de Edd já ter ido embora, ele não podia evitar de encarar irritado o caminho por onde ele seguiu, como se ainda pudesse vê-lo.

\- Sim, estou bem.

Contudo, conforme caminhavam para sua próxima aula, ambos Mark e Jon viram como ele mantinha os punhos fechados e os dentes rangendo baixinho. Seja lá o que Edd tivesse murmurado para ele, o que quer que tenha sido aquela cena com uma estranha tensão sexual, impactou o amigo a ponto de deixá-lo puto.

Não que ele tivesse algum outro humor.

Eduardo acabou não contando para Mark e Jon sobre a ameaça de Edd, tampouco tocou no assunto em geral, apenas continuaram a realizar seus exercícios sem questionar as ordens que lhes foram dadas.

No fim do dia, quando a noite caiu e os soldados foram sendo dispensados para deitar, Eduardo se esgueirou de fininho para o lado de fora, para onde Edd o encontraria por seja lá qual motivo.

Ah, Edd, por que sempre tão complicado? Custava gostar de Coca-Cola zero? Se não fosse este único detalhe, e mais alguns outros, seriam bons amigos. 

Há tantos anos atrás, ele ajudou a derrotar o Red Leader em seu acesso de raiva, quando mostrou suas verdadeiras cores. Ajudou a derrotar o homem que matou Jon. Parte de Eduardo sempre seria grato a Edd por isso, ainda que quem tenha dado o tiro final tenha sido Tom.

Infelizmente, justo quando Eduardo pensou que teriam algo em comum, o ódio pelo tal Red Leader, Edd o surpreendeu mais uma vez voltando a ser amigo daquele crápula. Foi uma traição que Eduardo nunca esqueceria. Quando ele pensa que o homem tomara juízo uma vez na vida, ele se surpreende mais uma vez. Sempre e sempre e sempre. Havia de parar de fazer isso.

_Se você precisa confiar nos outros para conseguir o que quer, você não é forte o bastante. E o único lugar para os fracos é ser a mobília dos fortes._

As coisas que eles os ensinavam eram muito problemáticas. Será que ninguém ia chegar isso? Sério, isso tá saindo de controle.

Enquanto caminhava para fora da base, um flash verde passou por ele e se embrenhou no meio do mato à distância.

Eduardo suspirou. Havia chegado a hora. Seguiu o caminho aberto pela luz até se embrenhar de vez na mata. Quando encontrou-se com Edd, estavam em uma clareira. As árvores pareciam recém plantadas.

\- O que você quer, perdedor? - esbravejou para o contrário, cansado de olhá-lo de braços cruzados e perninha levantada como se fosse o bonzão.

Edd abriu os olhos e o encarou com uma carranca. Havia algo ao seu redor, como uma aura, sugando qualquer resquício de paciência dentro de Eduardo. De repente, queria socar a cara dele até dizer chega.

\- Já chega disso. - murmurou o amante de Coca-Cola tradicional ao tirar o moletom verde. - Você tá irritando meus amigos e eu já estou farto. 

Choque invadiu Eduardo quando Edd voou para cima dele e o agarrou pela garganta, erguendo-o no ar, a muitos metros acima do chão. Alguém tinha tomado seu remédio na hora certa hoje.

Edd o levou para acima das nuvens, a mão apertando mais e mais forte seu pescoço, arrancando todo o ar dele. O latino agarrou-se ao braço dele, tentando afastar sua mão desesperadamente e retomar o fôlego, mas a força de Edd era maior.

Olhando-o de cima, os olhos castanhos de Edd tinham um brilho esverdeado, radioativo, e sua carranca ficava mais profunda com quanto mais tempo passasse. O via se debater e tentar se soltar de sua mão como um bebê em perigo.

\- Patético. 

Ele largou Eduardo e o socou com toda a força na barriga, lançando-o de costas contra o chão, onde ele bateu e abriu uma cratera. Galhos quebraram e a terra estremeceu apesar de Edd ter batido leve. Ninguém resiste quando dois indivíduos com superpoderes entram em conflito.

Eduardo abriu os olhos com dificuldade e imediatamente pulou para fora do caminho, desviando de um soco de Edd, o qual atingiu o chão. Vendo que não teria jeito, tirou um frasco de gosma verde do bolso e o engoliu até a última gota, com vidro e tudo.

Voou de encontro com Edd, chocando-se no meio e involuntariamente criando uma rajada de vento que soprou milhares de folhas e esquilos dorminhocos para longe. Encararam-se com raiva competitiva e o troca-troca de socos começou.

Esquerda, direita, embaixo, em cima, onde pudessem acertar, tentavam. Eduardo ocasionalmente desviavam para o lado para evitar os lasers do maior, mas não pôde evitar um rasgo em sua roupa.

Edd investia nele com toda a sua força, uma que Eduardo nunca viu antes, nem mesmo quando batalharam naquela vez, quando ele tomou porrada de um monstro. Ele tinha conseguido novos poderes? Aquele treinamento o tinha dado isso? O Red Army estava tão forte assim?

Ao passo que medo crescia no peito de Eduardo, seus movimentos tornavam-se desleixados e relaxados, abrindo oportunidade para o maior acertar seu rosto e o jogar contra uma árvore, onde ele o prendeu com uma chave de braço.

\- Você nem consegue brigar direito! Cadê o Eduardo cheio de fúria que me jogou no chão aquelas semanas atrás? Você compromete nosso treino, enche nosso saco e não consegue nem me dar um saquinho mixuruca? Essa briga nem faz mais sentido! Não somos mais vizinhos! - Edd gritava em seu ouvido enquanto apertava suas mãos.

Em um ataque de fúria, Eduardo disparou lasers de seus olhos e conseguiu se livrar de Edd, ficando livre para devolver os socos. 

Investiu o máximo que pôde, dando chutes, socos e até tentando derrubá-lo em dado momento. Porém, Edd tinha mais tempo de treinamento, era mais ágil. Nesse quesito, ele era superior à ele.

Bloqueando dois socos, Edd agarrou Eduardo pelos pulsos e o puxou para dar um chute na cabeça, o qual o jogou contra outra árvore. 

\- De novo, não!

Mas ficou preso contra a árvore mais uma vez, dessa vez pela frente, pressionado-o contra a superfície dura.

\- Eu sei que você tá armando alguma coisa. Eu não sei o que é e não tenho provas, mas eu vou descobrir de uma forma ou outra. 

Eduardo arqueou uma sobrancelha, seu coração pulando no peito.

\- Do que você tá falando? Eu só estou tentando proteger meus amigos! 

Invocou uma rajada de energia de suas palmas e atirou contra Edd, acertando-o em cheio. Ele voou até o outro lado do campo de combate, atravessando três árvores até cair no chão.

Edd gemeu e tentou de levantar, mas Eduardo foi mais rápido. Pisando em suas costas, empurrou Edd no chão, forçando-o a ficar parado.

\- Acha que eu sou cego, Edd? Acha que eu não vejo os aliens, zumbis e pinguins revoltados que atacam a nossa vizinhança? Eu já perdi o Jon, não posso perder o Mark também. E tenho a minha família! Eu preciso protegê-los, Edd! É verdade, eu odeio seu amigo por tudo que ele fez, mas se é preciso me aliar à ele para manter as pessoas importantes para mim seguras, é o que farei.

Determinação ecoou na voz de Eduardo conforme o pressionava com força contra o chão. Dava para ver o quão sincero ele estava sendo e, embora ele não pudesse ver, Edd sentiu um fluxo de simpatia correr por suas veias.

Dentre seus amigos, Edd era visto como o líder, quem devia ficar de olho nos outros quando faziam bagunça. Parte desse trabalho também tratava de proteger seus amigos. Claro que Edd não era tão bom _nessa_ parte, todos eles já morreram umas três vezes, mas ele tentava! E aquele era um assunto sério, não algo como em suas aventuras, em que não tinham que se preocupar com o que acontecia. Ele precisava levar aquilo a sério se quisesse sobreviver para ver a luz do dia mais uma vez.

Ele e Eduardo não eram tão diferentes assim. A diferença é que o latino já havia perdido alguém. Jon ainda existia como fantasma, mas não era a mesma coisa, como treinar com ele provava a cada dia. Seria horrível que perdesse mais algum amigo; Edd não tinha a menor ideia de como ele se sentia, tampouco queria descobrir, mas podia apreciar a dedicação de Eduardo para cuidar deles. Afinal, ele se alistou no exército de um cara que odiava, isso merecia um certo reconhecimento.

Mesmo que ele não gostasse de Tord, não se pode ganhar sempre, não é?

Nah, ele poderia aprender esse aspecto. É tudo uma questão de tempo, assim como foi para Edd conseguir usar o moletom quando não estava em serviço!

Alheio ao monólogo interno de Edd, Eduardo suspirou e saiu de cima dele. Enquanto ele se levantava, o latino o encarava de braços cruzados, zero paciência em sua carranca. Edd compreendia, deve ter sido estranhando sua chamada pra encontrá-lo à noite no meio do mato para surrar sua cara.

Sentando-se no lugar onde estava, Edd começou a murmurar:

\- Eu não sabia que você se sentia assim… Desculpe.

A princípio, Eduardo ficou extremamente puto. Como assim “não sabia”? Ele deixou extremamente claro que não queria saber do amiguinho norueguês deles, ele os olhou feio por cima da cerca! Isso é muito óbvio! Como seu vizinho conseguia ser tão idiota?

Porém, acalmando-se, conseguiu apreciar o fato de que ele reconheceu estar errado e pediu desculpas. Ao menos o perdedor sabia reconhecer quando uma luta era em vão.

_Mas aquilo foi por muito pouco!_

\- Tá tudo bem. - disse ao suspirar. - Talvez eu tenha agido de forma meio suspeita.

\- Bom, não podemos dizer que temos o melhor histórico de relação, não é? - brincou Edd, rindo.

\- Não podemos negar os fatos.

Caminhando até o maior, Eduardo esticou a mão para ajudá-lo a se levantar, a qual Edd tomou e puxou. Não serviu de muito, já que Edd era gigante e pesado pra porra, mas valeu o esforço.

Retornaram à base sem conversar, mas a atmosfera estava muito mais branda do que antes. Não precisavam de palavras para entender o que se passava e entrar em um acordo, as coisas simplesmente se encaixavam com o passar do tempo.

Ao chegarem no elevador, parando no andar de Eduardo, viraram-se um para o outro enquanto o latino saía do cubículo de metal.

\- Hum… Eduardo? - Edd o chamou uma última vez. - Desculpa de novo pelo que aconteceu.

\- Tá tudo bem. - ele deu de ombros. - Só não conte pra ninguém que destruímos aquela parte da floresta, senão vão nos matar.

\- Tá bem! - Edd sorriu. - Boa noite, Eduardo.

Eduardo sorriu de volta.

\- Boa noite, perdedor.

Ele saiu do elevador e as portas de metal se fecharam com um sonoro “clank” levando Edd para seu devido andar.

Parecia que grandes e pesadas pedras se remexiam no peito de Eduardo com cada passo que ele dava de volta para o quarto. Mil e uma ideias passavam por sua cabeça, conflitando com os sentimentos que esmagavam seu peito. 

Foi dormir naquela noite com um sentimento ruim, quase culpado, mas o ignorou e se entregou ao sono.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tom's song is based on Party Favor - Billie Eilish


	17. Apague a luz ao sair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No momento desse capítulo, a fanfic está terminada e eu já comecei a sequel! Vocês não acharam que eu ia largar desse universo tão fácil, né? Ainda tem muito que eu quero explorar que eu não consegui em vcuf por conta da perspectiva dos personagens. O próximo vai compensar por isso, juro.  
> Vcuf tem oficialmente 26 capítulos e eu me diverti muito escrevendo todos eles, espero que vocês gostem de ler!

Tom dormia parecendo uma barata morta. Era sempre uma vista divertida para Tord quando ele acordava mais cedo. Ele deitava de barriga pra cima, esparramado na cama, os membros ocasionalmente sofriam espasmos e ele babava no travesseiro enquanto roncava.

Olhar Tom dormir era adorável, nem parecia que tinha um monstro assassino dentro dele. Ele babava, roncava alto e às vezes chutava; sim, era contraproducente, mas quando Tord estava acordado podia apreciar seu namorado parecendo um pateta adormecido.

O norueguês não estava com muito sono naquela noite, sua cabeça estando cheia, o que o deu oportunidade suficiente para acordar mais cedo que o alarme e ver Tom dormindo.

Levantando seu braço com calma, afagou seu cabelo espetado. No momento, faltavam apenas alguns minutos para o alarme disparar de qualquer jeito, então não importava muito se ele acordasse antes da hora.

Os fios dobravam-se em meio aos dedos robóticos, deslizando pelo metal e fazendo cócegas na cabeça de Tom, que pouco a pouco o estava despertando.

Tord só gostaria de sentir alguma coisa.

Ter o calor da pele dele debaixo dos dedos, sentia a maciez (ou asperidade) de seus cabelos em sua mão, qualquer coisa, mas aquela mão de metal não possuía nervos sensoriais. Ele tinha planos para uma nova prótese que faria o trabalho direito, que se ligaria diretamente a seus músculos e substituiria os nervos e fibras mortas quando perdeu seu braço. Ele poderia sentir Tom novamente. Mas esse projeto ainda era distante, algo ao que precisava dedicar carinho e atenção, além de testes, estes que seriam mais arriscados por brincar diretamente com as ligações e nervos de seu ombro. Por enquanto, Tord havia de se contentar com o braço de metal sem nervos e uma ilusão de sensações bem debaixo de seu nariz.

Um espirro arrancou Tom de debaixo de seus dedos e o despertou do sono, abrindo as órbitas e encarando Tord de debaixo para cima ainda com um pouco de sono.

\- Você se diverte muito com isso, né? 

\- Pra caramba. - Tord riu e beijou a testa do menor. - Você treme todo enquanto dorme.

\- São pesadelos.

\- São espasmos porque você come pouca banana.

\- Bananas são os pintos das árvores.

\- É potássio! É melhor comer mais frutas ou vai ficar todo roxo quando eu socar sua cara.

\- Por que você socaria minha cara? - Tom arqueou a sobrancelha.

\- Porque você não come suas frutas, seu carnívoro! - Tord esbravejou, chacoalhando os ombros de Tom freneticamente e batendo a cabeça dele no travesseiro.

Largando dele, o norueguês se levantou e começou a trocar de roupa, deixando o namorado morrendo de vertigem na cama.

Ele o acabou seguindo não muito atrás, vestindo o uniforme que caía tão bem em seu corpo, apesar de ainda um pouco apertado, e colocando os óculos. Tord fez uma nota mental de marcar um exame para Tom eventualmente para ver quando poderiam realizar a cirurgia e livrá-lo do câncer.

Infelizmente, esses detalhes teriam que esperar. O tumor não progrediria enquanto Tom usasse os óculos direito, mas a guerra sim, e Tord precisava voltar sua atenção para ela. Reportaram muitos conflitos para ele ultimamente e ele precisava voltar com sua cabeça de volta ao jogo o mais rápido possível.

Como uma nova tentativa de fazer os vizinhos e seus amigos se darem bem, ele bolou um plano: os mandaria em missões diversas, da melhor forma que pudesse distribuir, e os forçaria a trabalhar juntos nesse meio tempo. Assim, poderia matar dois coelhos com uma cajadada só. Os soldados ajudariam na guerra, poupariam tempo de treinamento e aprenderiam a importância do trabalho em equipe.

Ah, eram três coelhos.

Saindo do quarto, seguiram como sempre faziam pelos corredores até o elevador, subindo até os próximos andares, na direção da cafeteria, onde seguiriam esta rotina.

No entanto, Tom apertou um botão para parar o elevador antes que chegassem no andar designado, impedindo tanto eles de continuar quanto outros que quisessem usá-lo para subir. 

O de olhos inexistentes não pareceu se importar, estando de braços cruzados e costas apoiadas na parede de metal, encarando Tord entre as pálpebras semicerradas, que só se mostravam por pontinhos em seu visor. 

O norueguês o encarou de volta de soslaio, mantendo-se firme em sua postura ereta e braços confortavelmente cruzados nas costas.

\- Qual é o plano? - Tom perguntou, seu tom de voz mais grosso e sério que o normal.

\- Plano para o que?

O menor estreitou os olhos.

\- Você sabe para o que. Para a rotina de hoje. Com nossos amigos e os _cadetes._ \- cuspiu a palavra com desgosto, a imagem dos malditos vizinhos inevitavelmente vindo à cabeça.

Para Tord era incrível que depois de tantos anos sem vê-los, Tom continuava amargurado por eles serem um chatos, e que os próprios vizinhos seguissem a mesma ideia.

No cenário atual, eles não eram as pessoas mais confiáveis, é claro, mas Tord conhecia Tom, e o olhar com que ele encarava os vizinhos era o de alguém que estava amargurado. Ele, mais do que todo mundo, devia saber. 

Fazer o que. Nem todas as pessoas se dão bem, não é?

Revisando os itens anotados em seu braço, Tord respondeu à Tom simplesmente:

\- Vou mandá-los em missão.

A reação do menor foi imediata, e não das mãos felizes:

\- Seu cérebro caiu?! Você não pode os mandar em missão!

\- Ah, por favor, não acho que eles vão fazer um estrago tão grande assim. Podem canalizar a raiva no campo de batalha. - Tord deu de ombros. 

Ele havia feito os cálculos. Os rapazes tinham mais que o suficiente para comparecer à uma missão fácil. Por que não tornar aquela oportunidade útil para seu exército?

Contudo, Tom parecia discordar em certos aspectos, evidenciado pelo desprazer em sua voz.

\- É com a guerra que eu tô preocupado. É cruel demais nos inimigos! E nos amigos. Todo mundo vai se matar tendo que lidar com aqueles doidos por mais de cinco minutos!

Tord riu, sem conseguir se conter.

\- Relaxa, Tom, eu sei o que estou fazendo.

\- Claramente. - ele rebateu de cara, revirando os olhos.

Tord estreitou os olhos e cruzou os braços.

\- Fica quieto e me deixa fazer meu trabalho, por favor. Eu sei que eles provavelmente vão tentar acabar com a raça uns dos outros, mas nada melhor que uma pequena guerra e ameaças de morte para transformar inimigos em amigos.

Ele falava de experiência, é claro. Foi assim que conseguiu se inserir de volta na vida de Edd - assim e o subordinando com um suprimento de coca-cola de três anos. Com um pouco de paciência e insistência, não seria tão difícil fazer o mesmo com aqueles malucos. Tord não era do tipo que desistia fácil de seus objetivos.

Tom suspirou, tinha pleno conhecimento desse fato há muitos e muitos anos. Por isso sabia que insistir naquela batalha seria em vão. Tord nunca se deixaria levar por uma ideia que via como infrutífera e saiu de uma boca que não a dele.

\- Se você diz, líder, mas ainda acho essa situação muito instável. Vai acabar dando um tiro no próprio pé.

Estreitando os olhos, Tord estudou seu rosto inexpressivo, buscando se aquilo era complacência ou um desafio. Conhecendo Tom, talvez fossem os dois. Em qualquer caso, Tord usaria aquilo em seu favor, como um incentivo para seguir em frente com seu plano.

Por outro lado, sabia que por trás daquela tela cheia de pontinhos verdes semelhantes a olhos havia preocupação por seus amigos. Afinal de contas, eles tinham razões mais que suficientes para suspeitar das atitudes dos vizinhos. Tom só queria proteger seus amigos.

Aquela era uma razão muito válida para mostrar preocupação. Dentre todos, mesmo com treinamento, Tom teve um desempenho muito melhor que o resto, que não levava o treino tão a sério quanto ele. Em uma guerra, se não levassem as circunstâncias como eram, acabariam mortos - e para sempre desta vez, não como zumbis. Eles conheciam Matt e Edd há anos, sabiam como eles podiam ser impulsivos, emotivos e sem noção nenhuma - não que eles próprios não fossem; eles eram, muito. Jogá-los em estado de guerra naquelas circunstâncias realmente seria algo arriscado. Tom queria apenas manter certa segurança ao invés de apostar tudo, como Tord queria fazer.

Contudo, na condição em que estavam, o Red Leader não tinha muitas opções sobrando. A cada dia aproximavam-se mais da guerra, e cuidar daquele bando de crianças não era uma tarefa que ele poderia manter por muito tempo. Logo sua presença seria requisitara no campo de batalha. E pronto ou não, ele teria que ir.

Aproximou-se do namorado e colocou as mãos em seus ombros.

\- Tom, eu sei que está preocupado com eles, mas acredite em mim quando eu digo que sei o que estou fazendo. Vai ficar tudo bem.

\- Vamos só subir, por favor. - ele pediu baixinho, mantendo o rosto abaixado e as sobrancelhas franzidas.

O norueguês não questionou, achou melhor não. Quando Tom ficava assim era porque precisava de espaço para pensar e processar as coisas. Ele tinha que dar a ele seu tempo.

Era uma pena, Tord adorava discutir com Tom, tanto as discussões saudáveis quanto as não tão saudáveis, que acabavam em porrada. Tord se viciava em qualquer coisa que envolvesse Tom, ciente disso ou não.

Afastou-se dele com a coluna endireitada e ficou no meio do elevador, aguardando o retorno à subida. Tom ficou ao seu lado, as mãos cruzadas nas costas e fitando a porta com um olhar neutro, sério demais para alguém como ele.

\- Tom, você quem parou o elevador.

O menor arregalou os olhos e pressionou o botão o mais rápido que pôde. O elevador voltou a mexer.

Tord mordeu o interior da bochecha para não rir, vendo o rosto de Tom ficar completamente vermelho.

Desceram no primeiro andar e marcharam para a cafeteria, onde os demais já se reuniam para tomar café e conversavam normalmente. Paul e Patryck acompanhavam Edd e Matt em uma mesa, enquanto os vizinhos sentavam-se em outra, fitando-os ocasionalmente de soslaio. Dentre eles, o único que não o fazia era Eduardo, que comia sua comida em silêncio e não erguia o olhar para nada.

Tom e Tord juntaram-se a eles sem dirigir a palavra a nenhum dos vizinhos, ignorando por completo sua existência. Os sensores nos óculos de Tom o mandaram uma análise de humor mesmo assim, informando-o de sua desconfiança, mas ele dispensou com um agitar de cabeça.

\- Os planos pra hoje estão prontos, líder? - perguntou Patryck, escorando levemente no ombro do norueguês.

\- Está tudo certo, Patryck. Não precisa esquentar a cabeça. Assim que tomarmos o café, levo todos para fora para distribuir as tarefas. - explicou. - Agora cala a boca e come seu bacon ou como eu.

O polonês sorriu e continuou comendo, sob os comandos de seu líder.

Ao contrário de sua mesa, que era cheia de tagarelas e sorrisos, Eduardo e os vizinhos comiam em silêncio. Depois do confronto com Edd, nenhum deles sabia o que pensar de sua situação.

Eduardo os contou assim que o dia amanheceu, desesperado para tirar aquilo de seu peito. Contou sobre como Edd o atacou, confessou que suspeitava do que eles estavam ali para fazer, que ele estava tramando algo, e que desistiu de tudo depois que ele disse querer proteger seus amigos.

Essa última parte não foi contada, mas Eduardo deu a entender que era algo importante. Se eles eram inúteis e não sabiam, era culpa deles.

Uma pessoa, uma motivação e uma fraqueza. Tudo que ele precisava, entregue de bandeja para ele. Qualquer um ficaria muito grato com o que ele tinha, sem precisar se preocupar com qualquer coisa além de concretizar aquilo que já veio para fazer. Eles já tinham tudo.

Então por que Eduardo não se sentia confortável naquela situação?

A esse ponto em sua carreira, era para Eduardo ter certeza daquilo que queria e os deveres que precisava cumprir. Ele estava tão determinado quando entrou, a adrenalina correndo em suas veias e um propósito para continuar seguindo em frente quando todo o resto parecia cinza. Ele havia perdido seu amigo, sua namorada o deixou, sua casa foi destruída junto a suas economias, havia pouco que restava para proteger, parte disso nem sequer estava próximo a seus dedos. Ele deveria estar determinado a proteger o que restou, pois depois disso não restaria mais nada. E ele já tinha perdido tanta coisa.

Porém, alguma coisa nos olhos de Edd quando ele o olhou comunicou algo diferente para ele, algo que ele não conseguia fingir não ver.

Era o mesmo desejo.

Nos últimos tempos, quando começaram a treinar juntos, Edd e Eduardo caíram em uma dinâmica de tentar replicar sua rotina anterior, quando ainda eram vizinhos. Brigavam por pouca coisa, se olhavam com desgosto e empinavam o nariz, às vezes até trocavam as cocas um do outro sem perceber. Porém, nada disso estava ajudando-os a criar uma rotina confortável. Eduardo não estava ali para brincar e Edd claramente percebeu isso, assim como imaginou que Tom e Matt também suspeitassem, embora não tenham dado indício. 

Os dois não se falavam há mais de sete anos, até eles voltarem a morar na mesma vizinhança. Isso era tempo que não podia ser ignorado. Já não havia a mesma química intensa de antes, por mais que eles quisessem recriá-la. Os dois seguiram em frente.

Particularmente, ofendia Eduardo que Edd tenha resolvido dar uma outra chance ao traidor, mas preferia pensar que esse ato veio de um lugar de incompetência e inocência, que Edd não imaginava que seria arrastado para esse lugar. Depois de tudo que o maldito norueguês fez com ele, Edd ainda o queria por perto; era quase um insulto. Ele matou Jon, destruiu a casa dos dois, quase matou Tom e os teria matado também se o sem olhos não o tivesse acertado com um arpão. Depois de tudo isso, Edd ainda teve a pachorra de aceitá-lo de volta, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Raiva borbulhava dentro de Eduardo só de pensar.

Sentia raiva de Edd, por tudo aquilo. Podia não ser da sua conta, mas o fato de terem passado pelas mesmas experiências tornava mais fácil para ele simpatizar com o vizinho. Infelizmente, não tinham as mesmas perspectivas quanto ao ocorrido, o que era uma pena. Edd, Matt e Tom poderiam ser grandes aliados quando eles tomassem o mundo de volta.

Eduardo estava de boa com isso, em uma noção geral. Eles eram inimigos, não tinha o que fazer. Mas, depois da sua briga com ele, algo pareceu mudar. Uma corda o agarrou pelo pulso e o prendeu no lugar, impedindo-o de seguir em frente para seu objetivo.

Uma ficha havia caído. Edd também tinha pessoas a proteger. Da mesma forma que ele queria proteger Mark e Jon dos perigos restantes daquele mundo caótico, Edd também o queria fazer com seus amigos. Todos eles estavam no exército, treinando para trabalhar nas linhas de frente. Eles, mais do que todos, estariam em perigo durante a grande guerra, e Edd precisava de seus amigos vivos. Da mesma forma que Eduardo precisava dos seus.

Eles eram iguais.

Chegava a ser irônico, já que eles já eram praticamente idênticos de roupa (verde), e agora tinham esse aspecto também, além de seus poderes. 

Eduardo ainda queria fazer uma competição com ele, para decidirem de vez quem era o _número uno_ usando poderes.

Agora, Eduardo estava em conflito. Precisava seguir em frente com o plano, mas também tinha Edd…

Mas por que ele estava pensando tanto em Edd? Iguais ou não, eles continuavam inimigos. Ele continuava uma ameaça à seu objetivo e tudo pelo que ele lutava. Gostando ou não, eles teriam de lutar alguma hora, Eduardo teria de conviver com esse fato, gostando ou não. Ele que lute.

\- Ei, Eduardo - o latino se sobressaltou quando o _maldito perdedor_ chamou por ele. Ele se virou na cadeira, encarando-o por cima do ombro, e o viu com um pão inchado dentro da boca. - Vocês já experimentaram o _pai de queijo?_ É muito bom.

\- Pai de queijo? - Eduardo arqueou a sobrancelha, confuso.

Tord afundou o rosto nos próprios braços e começou a rir. Ver Edd tentando aprender outra língua era _triste pra caralho,_ o melhor entretenimento que ele teve em anos!

\- É _pão de queijo,_ seu bundão! - o norueguês zoou da cara dele e o deu um tapa no ombro.

Edd franziu o cenho e ignorou o calor em seu rosto.

Na outra mesa, o latino riu baixinho, comprimindo os lábios para não sair som. 

Ao mesmo tempo, Mark e Jon se entreolharam, chocados com a reação de seu amigo. O loiro esticou uma mão e cutucou-o no ombro.

\- _Eduardo._

Só então ele se tocou do que estava fazendo e tirou o sorrisinho do rosto, substituindo-o por uma carranca.

\- Eu sei o gosto de um pão de queijo, perdedor. - ele grunhiu como resposta para Edd e voltou a comer normalmente.

O maior deu de ombros, como se nem se importasse, e voltou a comer. Estava acostumado com respostas grosseiras, fora que aquele sorrisinho de antes não mentia para ele. Eduardo gostava de pagar de machão, mas Edd conseguia ler facinho por trás daquela fachada. Ele era só um cara patético com complexo de grandiosidade e uma insegurança oculta, nada demais.

Enquanto isso, os outros soldados não souberam o que tirar daquela interação entre as mesas. Alguns nem repararam, como Matt e Paul, que continuaram comendo como se nada tivesse acontecido, enquanto outros como Patryck e Tom não gostaram muito da interação. O polonês achou a reação de Eduardo estranha, ele tinha cara de quem escondia algo. Tom, acima de tudo, ficou com um gosto amargo na boca com aqueles dois interagindo. Não era para eles serem inimigos? Por que Edd o estava perguntando sobre pão de queijo? 

Algo estranho rondava aqueles dois, Tom tinha certeza disso.

Ao fim do café da manhã, todos colocaram seus pratos no balcão e saíram da cantina para irem ao depósito de aviões do Red Army.

Caminhando à frente dos demais, Tord roçou um ombro no de Tom, chamando sua atenção para ele.

\- Por que você está com essa cara? - perguntou, gesticulando para a literal cara de bunda que ele estava fazendo.

Tom o fitou de soslaio e voltou a manter a postura formal.

\- Eu estou com uma má impressão sobre o Edd ficar muito perto do Eduardo, senhor. Eles estavam brigados há pouquinho tempo atrás, e agora ele está puxando conversa como se fossem amigos.

Tom tinha um ponto nisso tudo. Realmente era estranho. 

Na cabeça de Tord, a melhor hipótese que ele pôde criar foi que Edd queria se aproximar dele e arrancar alguma informação. Ou talvez tivesse algo a mais por trás de tudo.

\- Ah, relaxa, Tom, ele vai ficar bem. A melhor forma de lidar com seu inimigo é mantendo-o perto de você. Por isso eu comecei a sair com você.

\- Pera, o que?

\- Vamos, pessoal! Mexam essas bundas! - Tord gritou por cima do ombro e apressou o passo, forçando todos a fazer o mesmo.

Chegando à base aérea, onde aviões entravam e saíam, junto às equipes que voltavam do campo de batalha e os que seguiam até ele, Tord os guiou para um canto separado, longe das outras equipes. Algumas pessoas o cumprimentaram enquanto caminhavam e acenaram para os cadetes, os dando boas- vindas.

Uma vez sozinhos, Tord marchou para a frente deles e anunciou seus planos em voz alta:

\- Vocês serão mandados para missões, como uma forma de testar seu trabalho em grupo e habilidades. Como bem sabem, estamos preparando vocês para a guerra, e ela já está acontecendo. Se queremos que vocês desenvolvam suas habilidades o bastante para serem efetivos na linha de frente, experiência é indispensável. - ele disse e dobrou seu braço mecânico. Pressionou alguns botões e um painel holográfico surgiu diante deles, mostrando um mapa marcado por X’s em diversas localizações. - Vocês serão divididos em grupos, comandados por um membro do conselho. Comparecerão ao campo de batalha e ajudarão como podem. Aprendam a se virar, usem o que aprenderam em suas aulas. Cada um terá uma missão diferente em um lugar diferente, e sua função variará de acordo com suas habilidades e o que for requisitado. - Jon levantou a mão. - Diga, cadete. 

\- Você vai nos falar o que temos que fazer?

Tord sorriu.

\- Nope! Vocês que se virem!

Assustado, Jon se encolheu no ar e virou para Mark, que deu de ombros. Sabia tão pouco quanto ele.

Limpando a garganta, o líder continuou:

\- Mark, Jon, vocês vão pra Finlândia sob o comando de Paul. Precisam encontrar suprimentos e mandar pra equipe alfa 48 no norte da Rússia. Edd, Eduardo, vocês dois irão para a Colômbia com Patryck. A equipe beta 24-C precisa de reforços no flanco leste urgentemente e vocês são os dois que têm poderes. Vão até lá e acabem com a raça dos inimigos, vocês entenderam.

Sem questionar, os grupos assentiram e se dividiram conforme ordenado, segundo os líderes de suas respectivas missões.

Enquanto Tord repassava sua agenda para Tom, com a qual ele ajudaria durante o dia, Matt se aproximou deles com cautela.

\- E quanto à mim?

Tord arregalou os olhos e arqueou a sobrancelha. Ele tinha esquecido completamente de Matt.

\- Ah, Matt! Você vai pro... Alasca.

O ruivo arregalou os olhos, espantado.

\- Alasca?!

\- Isso. Um grupo de pesquisa está precisando de um leve reforço na diplomacia. Você só precisa levar isso pra eles. - lançou um pequeno chip para Matt, que ele pegou em pleno ar. - Leve isso e volte logo. Você está muito atrás na sua escala e precisa compensar logo.

Matt observou o chip em suas mãos com decepção em seu olhar. Só isso? Todos os outros ganharam missões tão mais legais. Isso era injusto!

\- Tem certeza de que não tem nada melhor, não? Isso é um desperdício das minhas habilidades! - ele exclamou, cruzando os braços.

\- Matt, você é literalmente o mais fraco do grupo, só perde pro Jon, que é um fantasma. Faça o favor e agradeça por eu ter dado uma missão à você, porque, nas suas condições, não era pra você nem estar saindo.

Ora, mas isso era um absurdo! Tord só podia estar o subjugando. Matt era muito mais forte do que ele o estava dando crédito. Ele já havia comandado um exército antes e não era tão difícil assim! Tord não sabia como fazer as coisas direito e a culpa do resto recaía sobre ele. Muito injusto!

Ele abriu a boca pra reclamar quando uma voz feminina se sobrepôs à dele, na verdade chamando por ele.

\- Hey, Matt, você vem? - ele se virou e viu Bella acenando para ele de longe com um sorriso no rosto.

Quando ele se virou de volta para Tord, o norueguês estava sorrindo orgulhosamente.

\- De nada.

Matt abriu a boca por um instante, mas fechou-a em seguida e saiu atrás da loira, que conduzia uma equipe atrás dela.

Maldito Tord.

Com o serviço feito, o Red Leader e seu guarda-costas se retiraram do lugar, o segundo percebendo por pouco um par de olhos o encarando pelas costas.

Após a partida do Red Leader, Eduardo finalmente pôde respirar aliviado, sem a pressão de estar sendo vigiado.

Não estava minimamente ansioso para aquela missão, principalmente por sua tarefa e quem teria que enfrentar. O campo de combate era seu lugar menos favorito, mas ele reprimia suas emoções e se imaginava uma máquina, ali para atirar primeiro e perguntar depois.

Outra coisa que o preocupava era a presença de Edd no meio dessa missão. O Red Leader os colocou juntos para trabalharem em conjunto, isso era óbvio. Eduardo não era burro a ponto de não ver isso. O que o preocupava era como se daria esse desenrolar. Tinha que dizer que ficou surpreso quando ele tentou puxar conversa com ele no café da manhã, mas deixou para lá em favor de manter as aparências.

Desde muitos anos atrás, Edd permaneceu um enigma para ele, um que ele nunca foi capaz de solucionar de verdade. Ele era curioso ao mesmo tempo que perigoso e irritante, de uma forma estranhamente cativante.

Talvez não fosse uma ideia tão ruim se aproximar de Edd. Quanto mais ele entendesse das peças-chave do Red Army, mais ele poderia ajudar a sua própria situação. Edd era próximo do Red Leader, devia servir de alguma coisa. Se ficassem próximos o bastante, ele teria mais chance de conseguir informações sobre a arma secreta do Red Army. E quanto mais rápido pegasse a informação, mais rápido poderia sair dali e voltar para casa com vida.

Encontrando-se com Edd no avião, sentou-se do lado dele, o único lugar disponível. Imediatamente sentiu a tensão crescer entre eles quando Edd enrijeceu e evitou contato visual com ele durante todo o tempo. Nenhum dos dois disse nada até o avião começar a se mexer.

O arrancar do avião os tirou do chão e fez Eduardo escorregar e encostar ombro a ombro em Edd.

Isso seria mais complicado do que parecia.

(...)

Mandar seus soldados em missão não foi trabalho assim tão complicado. Por mais que Tom pudesse achar que ele foi apressado em sua decisão, a verdade é que Tord passou a noite em claro revisando os planos e requisições das equipes e esquadrões já em campo e selecionando os mais apropriados para cada um. 

Mesmo depois de todo aquele tempo, acabou tendo que separar Jon e Mark dos demais, confiando-os a Paul ao invés de junto a um dos seus amigos, mas já que Eduardo era o líder deles, estaria tudo bem desde que aquela parte em específico se integrasse à dança, os outros seguiriam logo atrás.

Tudo que ele precisava era impressionar os três e convencê-los a passar para o seu lado, assim como ele fez com Yuu. Não devia ser tão difícil assim. Um pouco de conflito, trabalho em grupo e traumas da guerra devia bastar. Mark e Jon eram bem mais impressionáveis que Eduardo, o qual era mais cabeça-dura.

Contudo, mesmo com todo o plano arquitetado e em prática, Tord ainda sentia como se pudesse fazer mais. Ele _queria_ fazer mais. Não apenas para trazer os antigos vizinhos de Edd para seu lado, mas por tudo que aconteceu no passado.

Tord odiava esse aspecto de si mesmo, mas ele não conseguia pensar quando sabia que fez besteira, e quando explodiu a casa de seus amigos foi o maior arrependimento de sua relação até o presente momento. Ele devia só ter entrado e saído, jogo rápido, mas ele ficou, se deixou ser absorvido por aquela _coisa,_ destruiu duas casas e matou um inocente. Uma coisa é você matar alguém em uma guerra, isso é inevitável, outra completamente diferente é você matar alguém sem qualquer motivo necessário. Mas Tord estava tão determinado a pegar seu robô gigante que ele simplesmente agiu no automático. Quando viu, já tinha disparado o foguete. Isso não estava nada bem.

Ver o fantasma de Jon passar por ele todos os dias, o fantasma de um inocente, o fantasma de alguém que ele matou, estava começando a atormentá-lo além da conta. Toda noite ele voltava a sonhar com aquele dia, quando atirou o míssil, cada um mais distorcido que o anterior. As pessoas se voltavam contra ele, ele se perdia, ele era absorvido. Tom já foi absorvido algumas vezes em sua vida, dizia que era a pior experiência de todas, como se você não existisse. Fica subentendido então que Tord estava completamente _apavorado_ diante destes sonhos.

Ele queria encontrar alguma forma de compensar pelo que fez. Diferente dos demais, ele duvidava que eles algum dia se tornariam amigos, e está tudo bem, ele não os forçaria a aguentar sua presença pelo resto da vida, seria cruel demais. Mas devia ter alguma forma de compensar, de poder ajudá-los com algo que precisassem sem se colocar na vida deles.

Talvez fosse um tanto ingênuo pensar assim, considerando que ele estava no meio de uma guerra e eles trabalhavam para o lado oposto, mas era algo pessoal, de Tord para Tord. Ele tinha sua própria meta pessoal em sua cabeça e não descansará até atingi-la, mesmo que leve a noite toda. Ele já estava tão perto de concluir o projeto; apenas mais uns ajustes e tudo ficaria bem.

Reflexivo de seus problemas passados, o norueguês se esqueceu que estava deitado em uma cama junto a Tom, que roncava do seu lado com os braços enrolados ao redor do seu de carne. Apenas recordou-se quando sentiu-o se mexer e os braços dele apertarem os seus, puxando toda sua atenção para si.

\- Por que você ainda tá acordado? - Tom perguntou com voz de sono, olhando puto para ele.

\- Não consegui dormir.

Suspiro. Tord sempre tinha essa mania de pensar em cada erro que cometeu na vida na hora de dormir. Era um saco.

\- Vem. - deu um toque no ombro de Tord e se levantou da cama.

\- Pra onde você vai?

\- Dar uma volta. Isso ajuda a espairecer.

Tom não esperou por Tord. Vestiu seu moletom azul por cima do pijama, que já tinha calças pretas, e saiu. Pouco depois, o norueguês estava atrás dele, também vestido. 

Saíram do quarto e foram caminhando pelos corredores sem rumo, até chegarem ao elevador. Então subiram para o térreo, onde tinha a maior quantidade de coisas para fazer, mesmo durante a noite.

Durante o tempo que estudou como cadete, Tom descobriu que alguns soldados saíam durante a noite e invadiam a cantina em busca de comida. Tord provavelmente já sabia, afinal as portas permaneciam abertas por sua causa. Então, contando com isso, Tom o levou para a cantina imaginando que ele não brigaria caso encontrasse alguém perambulando por lá.

Chegaram no local, a tempo de ver alguns cadetes saírem correndo com pilhas de biscoitos e copos de leite nos braços, e entraram. A cantina era tão amigável durante a noite quanto durante o dia. Os vidros que davam vista para o lado de fora, a parte da floresta, proporciona luz noturna o bastante para verem onde estavam indo e encontrar um lugar para sentar.

Tom e Tord escolheram um lugar próximo à essa parede de vidro, próximo ao balcão de pedidos e bem debaixo da luz da lua. Qualquer um que entrasse ali se assustaria com dois vultos pretos perto da janela.

Não havia muito que pudessem fazer ali, porém, passar aquele tempo juntos já era bom o bastante que dispensava qualquer coisa que pudessem fazer.

\- Eu senti falta disso. - disse Tord de repente, apertando a mão de Tom na sua. - Nós devíamos sair mais, só nós dois.

\- Eu não seria contra, mas você está sempre com a agenda tão cheia.

\- Fazer o que se estou preso dentro de uma guerra.

\- Uma guerra que você quis começar.

\- Touché.

Ficaram em silêncio por um instante, mantendo as mãos uma na outra e olhando para o céu levemente encoberto pela copa das árvores.

Era uma bela noite esta, a lua cobrindo tudo ao seu redor com uma luz azulada. O mundo estava silencioso exceto pelo barulho dos grilos e não havia ninguém para perturbar aquela paz. O ar estava gelado, mas não em um grau que incomodaria; mas estava frio o bastante para agradecerem silenciosamente por terem colocado os casacos.

Tord começou a acariciar a mão de Tom com movimentos de seu polegar, sem tirar os olhos do céu. Era um momento especial, estar aqui com ele. Podia estar acontecendo nada, mas seu coração pulava em seu peito e suas bochechas mantinham um leve rubor rosado, só de segurar sua mão. Tord seria eternamente grato pelos pequenos momentos que podia passar com seu namorado assim; em silêncio, sem necessidade de qualquer barulho que seja.

\- Como está indo a música? Eu vi você postando outro dia. - perguntou, inclinando-se sobre seu ombro e apoiando a cabeça ali.

\- Oh. Então você viu. Está indo bem, eu acho... - deu de ombros e, sob a insistência do olhar de Tord, quebrou: - Não chequei uma única vez desde que postei.

\- Por que?

\- Ninguém vai querer ouvir minhas músicas, Tord. - Tom esbravejou, cruzando os braços e virando a cara. - Estou me poupando do fracasso de artista.

Arqueando as sobrancelhas, Tord rebateu:

\- Ninguém quer ouvir suas músicas ou _ele_ acha que ninguém quer ouvir suas músicas?

O silêncio pairou no ar, uma resposta muda. Tom corou e travou. Sem saber como reagir, virou o rosto e ergueu os ombros.

\- Eu acho que… Os dois? Eu não sei.

Ele era muito reservado quando se tratava de suas próprias coisas, especialmente aquilo em que colocava o dedo. Experiências passadas só o mostraram seu potencial destrutivo e o fracasso de suas tentativas. Aluno ruim, péssimo aprendiz, mal amigo, ignorante, notas baixas, não importa o quanto ele tentasse, ele sempre fracassava. Nesse sentido, qual a importância de tentar se ele fracassaria do mesmo jeito? Ele escrevia por escrever, como uma forma de terapia, que foi uma sugestão de Patryck, mas ele não esperava que fosse algo bom. Como já enfatizou várias vezes, nunca mostrou para ninguém o seu caderno particular, a performance com Angela foi feita no improviso, não era para ter acontecido. Foi a primeira vez que alguém fora seus amigos o viu cantar, e algo tão sensível também. Tom não esperava que qualquer pessoa gostasse de algo que ele fazia, compunha ou tinha qualquer participação. Até mesmo o exército seria questão de tempo. Foi sorte.

Tom não era alguém que jamais teria uma vida boa. Ele não precisava do monstro para saber disso, já sabia há muitos anos antes. É apenas questão de tempo até ele perder tudo que tinha, incluindo seus amigos e seu namorado, e a guerra estava batendo à porta, esperando para fazer a faxina.

Confiança é algo estranho. Deveria ser algo de você para você, para então ser compartilhado com outras pessoas. Mas, no caso de Tom, esse papel não cabia à ele. Era Tord quem fazia todo o trabalho de confiar nele por ele. Que jeito triste de viver.

O norueguês encostou mais no ombro dele e segurou sua mão.

\- Se você acha que ninguém vai gostar, por que postou?

A pergunta era uma pergunta honesta, não carregava um grama de ironia, e a forma como Tord o estava olhando começou a deixar Tom em pânico.

Por que ele tinha postado?

Se ele estava tão convencido de que ninguém gostaria, por que postou? Se fosse pelo dinheiro, não faria sentido, pois o vídeo não faria sucesso a ponto de ele ganhar um tostão.

Perdido nos próprios pensamentos desorientados, Tord tirou o próprio celular do bolso e abriu o vídeo da música.

Toda a gravação tinha um fundo preto, com apenas o som das vozes dele e Angela cantando, afinal ele não tinha condições de fazer todo um videoclipe para uma música dessas em um lugar desses.

Tom inclinou-se para ver a tela e viu para onde o dedo de Tord apontava.

\- _Duzentas visualizações?!_

\- Eu não disse?

Tom não podia acreditar no que estava olhando. Parecia até mentira. Seu vídeo super sem graça de sua música completamente sem contexto tinha duzentas visualizações, e mais de dez likes! As pessoas gostavam de sua música!

\- Eu sou famoso! - ele gritou e socou o ar em comemoração, feliz como nunca.

Um sorriso cresceu nos lábios de Tord ao ver Tom empolgado assim, sempre ficava feliz vendo seu namorado feliz.

Na verdade, pelo menos cem daquelas visualizações eram de quando ele ficou escutando a música em loop, mas o resto foi realmente merecido, incluindo os likes! Então pelo menos metade do resultado foi conquistado de seu próprio mérito. Tom tinha toda a razão para ficar feliz naquela circunstância, e Tord aproveitaria também de sua felicidade.

Puxando o menor pelos ombros, o norueguês pressionou um beijo em sua bochecha e o prendeu em um abraço carinhoso e apertado.

\- Quando eu dominar a internet, vou fazer todo mundo ouvir suas músicas. - ele murmurou no ouvido de Tom, como um segredo, e relaxou naquele espaço confortável que criaram para os dois.

\- Eu achei que você já dominasse a internet.

\- Ainda não, mas falta pouco. Você vai saber quando eu dominar completamente a internet.

Tord falava de um jeito tão modesto, como se ninguém no mundo soubesse de sua existência, quando era justamente o contrário. Todo mundo no mundo inteiro já sabia seu nome, ou ao menos seu pseudônimo. Namorar uma celebridade nunca foi algo que Tom esperou acontecer em sua vida, quanto mais namorar o líder de um exército, mas parece que está acontecendo, e sabe se lá por quanto tempo isso seguiria. Ele só sabia que aproveitaria cada segundo disso ao máximo, pelo tempo que durasse.

\- Ei, você quer ver algo legal? - Tord murmurou em seu ouvido com um sorriso travesso.

\- Se você for mostrar o seu pau…

\- Não! Não é isso! Vem comigo. - levantou-se e tomou Tom pela mão, arrastando-o consigo. - Não deve ter passado muito da hora. Acho que ainda dá tempo.

Seguindo seus passos, Tom foi levado até o terraço, onde Tord caminhou com ele até a beirada e se sentou com a cabeça erguida, encarando o céu.

Tom fez o mesmo, e a vista foi de tirar o fôlego. Diferente de sua casa, a base do Red Army ficava mais distante da área urbana, o que proporcionava uma vista perfeita do céu estrelado, confeitado com todas as estrelas do universo (ou as daquele hemisfério). O preto se desdobrava em tons de azul e violeta, rasgando o céu em forma de túneis deformados, tal qual tinta dissolvida na água. Milhares de estrelas pintavam o céu com seu brilho branco, piscando umas para as outras em uma conversa que não precisava de palavras. As árvores sinuosas balançavam suas folhas junto ao vento no horizonte, cutucando o céu com seus galhos e o verde das copas, em uma perfeita mistura de cores de uma paleta.

Ventos gelados sopravam a nuca de Tom, eriçando seus pelos e o fazendo se encolher. No entanto, não era uma sensação desprazerosa. O lembrava dos tempos de criança, quando ele e seus amigos faziam acampamentos do lado de fora de casa e ficavam olhando as estrelas. Uma tremenda onda de nostalgia o invadiu, colocando um sorriso em seu rosto.

\- É lindo aqui em cima. - ele murmurou, a vista, de tirar o fôlego.

\- As garotas preferem vir de tarde e ver o pôr do sol, mas eu prefiro à noite. 

O norueguês puxou Tom pela cintura e o fez encostar a cabeça em seu ombro, o que ele o fez sem reclamar. Relaxaram um contra o outro e, em silêncio, admiraram as estrelas acima deles. O vento gelado os fazia querer ficar agarrados um no outro, aproveitando do calor de seus corpos. Em breve ficaria mais frio ainda, pois chegaria a época do inverno, junto com o natal.

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Tom não estava nervoso ou irritado pela chegada do natal.

Na verdade, era a primeira vez que ele não estava nervoso ou irritado com nada. O monstro dentro dele devia estar dormindo, supunha. Melhor para ele, poderia aproveitar o tempo junto a seu namorado.

Encolhido ao seu lado, Tom deixou a mão de carne de Tord afagar seus cabelos com um sorriso no rosto. Ele gostava das carícias de Tord, ele sabia como encostar em todos os lugares certos para que uma nuvem de serotonina corresse em suas veias. A única vantagem que tinha em sua carência é o quão mais podia aproveitar do carinho de seu namorado.

\- Nós devíamos vir aqui mais vezes. É tão… Pacífico. - o de olhos inexistentes murmurou no casaco do norueguês, que o trouxe para mais perto com a mão, quase em seu colo.

\- Você tem estado muito estressado, hein, Tom? - disse com pesar, encarando o menor com certa preocupação em seu olhar.

\- Nem me fale. Eu só quero conseguir dormir em paz.

Tord suspirou. Tom era uma pessoa muito mais transparente do que pensava ser, então era muito fácil para alguém observador como ele perceber quando ele não estava bem. O cabelo de Tom ficava mais bagunçado, os olhos com olheiras e a roupa mais desleixada, além de seu humor mais volátil, como ele percebeu recentemente no elevador. Tom estava cansado.

Doía demais que ele não podia fazer nada para ajudar. Ele ficava puto com isso, essa impotência, especialmente tratando de alguém que ele considerava muito.

\- Lamento que não podemos fazer isso agora.

\- Eu também. - Tom suspirou e encolheu nos braços dele.

Suspirando, Tord virou-se para a porta do terraço e franziu o cenho.

\- Eu sei que você está aí. Pode sair.

Silêncio foi sua resposta por um tempo, até que, pela insistência de seu olhar, uma figura azulada se retirou de trás da porta, os pés sem encostar o chão.

\- Hum… Oi. - cumprimentou Jon, sorrindo de nervoso.

\- Oi.

\- Desculpa atrapalhar vocês. É que… Eu queria um pouco de ar.

\- Dificuldades pra dormir também? Acontece.

\- Fantasmas dormem? - perguntou Tom.

\- Às vezes.

Contente não seria a melhor forma de descrever o humor de Tom e Tord. Não pretendiam ter companhia afinal, muito menos a dele. Contudo, é o que tem para hoje, e Jon também era parte da base, eles querendo ou não.

Tom encarou Tord de soslaio, esperando a reação dele diante do fantasma. Se algo acontecesse e ele ficasse incomodado, criaria uma desculpa para eles saírem dali e voltar ao quarto sem criar suspeitas.

\- Você não tá se adaptando bem aqui, né? - Tord sorriu amigavelmente para Jon e tentou puxar assunto, incomodado com o silêncio constrangedor e toda a ambientação entre eles.

\- Eu não tô exatamente vivo. - respondeu Jon, um tanto grosseiro. Imediatamente percebeu seu erro e, de mãos na boca, abaixou a cabeça. - Desculpa… O que estão fazendo?

\- Olhando as estrelas. - Tord respondeu. - Quer sentar conosco? É muito bom pra se acalmar.

Vendo-se sem opções, Jon sorriu amigavelmente e flutuou para perto deles, sentando-se a uma pequena distância de onde estavam abraçados.

Apesar do convite, Jon não se sentia bem-vindo entre eles, e não é porque Tord o matou e agora ele estava de vela pra ele e o namorado. 

Olhando discretamente para o lado, viu Mark espiando pelo vidro da porta e Eduardo gesticular acima dele, desesperado para que ele saísse dali.

A fim de manter o disfarce, Jon não respondeu. Olhou para cima, para as estrelas, e suspirou pesadamente, ignorando tudo e todos ao seu redor. 

Até que era legal ficar em silêncio assim, sem ninguém falar com ele. Apenas Jon e as estrelas. Nem mesmo a presença do Red Leader e de sua cópia o deixava chateado. Ali, eles eram apenas colegas de trabalho desfrutando do mesmo céu azul.

\- Você vai um dia. - disse Tord de repente, atraindo a atenção de Jon. - Se adaptar, eu digo. Pode demorar, mas uma hora você consegue.

Jon assentiu, com um sorriso amável, e voltou a encarar as estrelas.

\- Obrigado. 

As desculpas passaram despercebidas quando Tom começou a estremecer e a puxar o moletom de Tord. Jon só o viu murmurar algo para Tord e em seguida ser puxado para seu colo, onde ele o abraçou e escondeu com seu moletom vermelho.

Ao vê-lo fechar os olhos, a curiosidade de Jon aumentou e ele, sem filtro como era, logo perguntou:

\- Ele está doente?

Tord balançou a cabeça.

\- É um problema pessoal. Eu não espero que você entenda.

Ele não tinha nem certeza se queria entender, muito menos se devia.

Conversar com o inimigo era estritamente proibido, Jon não devia estar se entrosando e relacionando com eles. Mas era exatamente isso que estava fazendo, sua empatia levando o melhor dele.

\- Espero que você melhore logo, Tom. Seria estranho não ter você marchando nos corredores com cara de bravo todo dia. - brincou, sorrindo um sorriso torto.

O sem olhos conteve o sorriso, afundando o rosto no moletom de Tord.

\- Valeu. Eu vou tentar meu melhor.

Ambos Jon e Tord sorriram para ele, um dos sorrisos com sentimento mais profundo que o outro.

Quando o menor percebeu o sorriso do norueguês, a ternura com que encarava Tom, como se fosse a coisa mais preciosa daquele mundo, um sentimento estranho o acometeu. 

Compaixão.

Nele não devia estar sentindo isso. Ele o matou. Ele queria dominar o mundo! Ele é do mal! Jon não devia estar sentindo empatia pelo cara mau! Eduardo ficaria envergonhado dele!

\- Eu sinto muito por te matar. 

O coração de Jon parou de bater. Obviamente porque ele já estava morto, mas você entendeu a questão. O choque drenou a cor de seu rosto - que também não tinha cor - e ele se virou para Tord, incrédulo.

Culpa foi a primeira coisa que ele percebeu em seu olhar. A segunda foi arrependimento. Que bela maneira de deixar Jon ainda mais confuso.

Sem receber resposta, Tord continuou:

\- Isso não devia ter acontecido, eu não devia ter feito aquilo. Mas eu fiz. E por isso eu peço desculpas. Assumo a responsabilidade pelo que aconteceu e espero que, se tiver alguma forma de eu te compensar, você me permita.

Jon estava sem palavras, e tinha certeza de que Eduardo e Mark também estariam se pudessem ouvir - o que eles não podiam. O homem que o matou pediu desculpas, na frente do namorado, como se não fosse nada demais, e falou com tanta calma também!

Confusão era a única coisa que Jon conseguia sentir, fora o misto absurdo de sentimentos que crescia em seu peito com o quanto mais ele pensava naquilo.

Agindo automaticamente, respondeu:

\- Tá tudo bem. Eu posso não ter um corpo, mas ainda posso tomar conta dos meus amigos. - suspirou, um estranho peso levantando de seus ombros.

Tord murmurou em compreensão e voltou a encarar o céu.

\- Eu posso transferir vocês para uma turma mais básica, se isso for avançado demais.

\- Não é necessário! - exclamou Jon. - Nós somos bem versáteis. É só uma questão de tempo.

O norueguês murmurou mais uma vez.

\- Mesmo assim, se tiver uma forma de eu ajudar, me avise. Sempre tento fazer o melhor para meus cadetes, é por isso que servimos tacos veganos nas terças.

Jon murmurou em compreensão e sorriu.

Ao abrir a boca para fala, um ronco irrompeu da boca de Tom.

Tord riu e acomodou o namorado nos braços, levantando-se do chão.

\- É melhor eu levá-lo pra dentro. Ele precisa descansar pro dia de amanhã. Até mais, Jon. Pense na minha oferta.

\- Tchau. - ele respondeu baixinho e observou o Red Leader carregar seu guarda-costas com carinho para dentro da base, seguindo pela porta do outro lado do terraço.

Uma vez sozinho, Jon imaginou que suspiraria aliviado e sairia correndo para se encontrar com Eduardo e Mark e compartilhar o que descobriu. No entanto, ele só conseguiu ficar parado olhando as estrelas, abalado.

Ele não sabia o que pensar daquele encontro. Não era a pessoa mais inteligente quando se tratava de ler as pessoas, mas não sentia que o líder estava sendo sarcástico ou mentindo sobre as coisas que disse. Não tinha nenhuma prova, mas o sentimento estava ali.

Cabisbaixo, Jon voou de volta para as escadas e desceu com Mark e Eduardo em seu encalço, bombardeando-o com perguntas, às quais ele não respondeu nenhuma, nem sequer as ouviu direito.

Seguiram em silêncio de volta para o andar de seus quartos e, quando entraram no elevador, Jon soltou:

\- Eduardo… Eu não acho que quero mais fazer isso.

Dizer que Eduardo ficou chocado seria eufemismo. Ele ficou praticamente _ofendido._ Onde já se viu, estavam metidos em uma baita enrascada daquelas para, aos quarenta e cinco do segundo tempo, Jon decidir que não quer mais participar?

Obviamente não era a situação mais prazerosa, estarem presos dentro do Red Army com um maluco no poder, mas é o que tem para hoje. E não havia opção de voltar. Mesmo que eles quisessem muito não estar diante de situação tão estressante.

\- Jon, nós precisamos.

O fantasma brincou com as mãos na frente do corpo, mordendo os lábios em busca de controle. 

\- Mas, Eduardo, ele…

O latino colocou a mão na testa e, rangendo os dentes, esbravejou:

\- Jon, cala a porra da boca antes que eu te soque no meio da cara! - arrependimento bateu no segundo em que disse as palavras, vendo Jon se encolher assustado e Mark arregalar os olhos. - Desculpa, eu fiquei nervoso.

\- Tá tudo bem. - Jon respondeu, forçando um sorriso simpático.

\- Você não conseguiria bater nele mesmo. - Mark completou, tentando alegrar o humor.

\- Jon, nós não podemos parar agora. Você sabe o que vão fazer se cairmos fora. Já é tarde demais pra desistir.

Infelizmente, Jon estava bem ciente disso. Mesmo como fantasma, ele não escapava das punições dos vivos, viesse ela em forma de algum instrumento que acerta fantasmas ou através do sofrimento de seus amigos. Por mais que ele quisesse fazer alguma coisa, não podia mais. Ou ao menos era o que diziam para ele.

Continuaram o caminho em silêncio, aguardando que o elevador parasse no andar deles.

Ele parou cinco andares antes.

Os três ficaram sem reação ao ver a porta abrir e um soldado de cabelos loiros espetados, ainda de uniforme, começar a entrar. Deveriam ter se escondido, mas já era tarde demais. Contudo, em não se esconder, acabaram achando justamente o que procuravam.

\- É você. - as palavras deixaram a boca de Mark antes de ele perceber, acabando com o transe da atmosfera.

Yuu ergueu a cabeça para checar o som e arregalou os olhos ao perceber-se observado pelos vizinhos.

\- Ah, não. 

O loiro saiu correndo e os vizinhos correram atrás, caçando-o pelos corredores, sem se importar com o barulho que seus pés faziam ao ecoar pelos corredores. 

Perseguiram Yuu por todo o andar e alguns abaixo, descendo as escadas correndo, e por fim o encurralaram contra uma porta trancada.

\- O que vocês querem de mim? - esbravejou o loiro.

\- Precisávamos falar com você. - respondeu Eduardo, largando dos ombros dele e endireitando a coluna. - Por que você não reportou para sua missão?

Yuu piscou.

\- Perdão?

Eduardo revirou os olhos e cruzou os braços. Hoje estava difícil para sua paciência limitada. Primeiro eles quase foram pegos bisbilhotando o Red Leader, depois Jon vem com um papo de querer parar, e agora isto. Ele realmente precisava de uma noite de sono melhor.

\- Faz mais de sete anos que sua missão de espionagem aqui acabou. Deveria ter voltado com as informações requisitadas e se preparado para a próxima missão.

Yuu os fitou com cenho franzido, tentando entender o que aquelas palavras significavam. Ao mesmo tempo, Eduardo e os demais mantinham sua compostura exigente, sem deixarem-se fraquejar - exceto por Jon, que apenas observava do cantinho.

E então o mais inesperado aconteceu. Yuu começou a rir. Não o tipo recatado de risada, mas o tipo escandalosa.

Um tipo estranho de vergonha subiu ao rosto de Eduardo, semelhante a constrangimento. Embora ele soubesse que sua pergunta era válida, ver Yuu rindo de sua cara o fazia duvidar de sua integridade, o que o deixava profundamente ofendido. E quando Eduardo ficava ofendido, ele ficava puto.

\- Qual o problema, colega? Alguma coisa te cutucando debaixo desse uniforme? - esbravejou, tentando dar a volta por cima, o que foi impossível com seu tom de voz irritado.

Yuu se abanou com as mãos e, recuperando o fôlego, pôde enfim responder:

\- Perdão, mas acho que vocês não entenderam. Eu não sirvo mais àquele exército. Eu mudei de lado.

Os olhos de Eduardo se arregalaram por uma fração de segundo, pego de guarda baixa, mas então lembrou-se do que lhe disseram.

Todos naquele lugar tentariam mentir para eles, até mesmo os que parecessem aliados. Em caso de dúvidas, assuma que sofreram lavagem cerebral.

Ninguém conhece os caminhos do Red Leader bem o suficiente para prever o que ele fará com seus soldados.

Contudo, Yuu os olhava como se fossem um bando de palhaços, o que, em troca, os fazia sentir, ainda que bem no fundo, como se realmente fossem. Pensar que ele sofreu lavagem cerebral era fácil, mas externalizar isso era mais complicado do que parecia, ainda mais com ele os olhando assim.

\- Eduardo, eu acho que ele tava falando sério… - viu? Até mesmo Jon já foi convencido.

Jon recebeu um tapa em sua cara de fantasma e Eduardo virou-se para Yuu incrédulo. Aquilo não podia ser verdade, não fazia o menor sentido!

Escondido atrás de uma fachada de irritabilidade e ranço, Eduardo escondia um chão que cedia com cada passo que dava, abalado pela insegurança e confusão. Ele não podia estar errado. Não tinha como! Ele devia estar confuso, ou realmente sofreu lavagem cerebral. Se bem que ele não sabia qual das duas seria pior. Ao mesmo tempo que queria estar certo, ter alguém sofrendo lavagem cerebral era algo terrível!

Pânico começou a cresceu dentro dele conforme falava, a real insegurança se revelando em sua voz.

\- Mas como você está aqui se você mudou de lado? Você é um espião! Do nosso lado!

\- Então você sabe de onde eu vim, grande coisa. O Red Leader também sabe. - Yuu arqueou a sobrancelha e o fitou com um sorriso travesso. Medo era a última coisa que sentia, não diante de pessoas como aquelas. Conhecia muito bem aquele tipo. Alguns segundos depois, ele derrubou a fachada do rosto e se pôs sério. - O que vocês querem aqui? O que ele quer aqui?

\- Essa informação é confidencial. - Mark respondeu, cortando Eduardo quando abriu a boca.

Yuu soprou ar pelos lábios.

\- Confidencial. Vocês terão sorte se eu não contar ao Red Leader! Ele vai destruir seus cérebros de dentro pra fora e descartá-los igual roupa suja!

Jon encolheu, assustado, e Mark e Eduardo aumentaram sua defensiva perante Yuu.

\- Como ele destruiu o seu, aparentemente. - bradou o latino.

Yuu não estava com cabeça para isso. Já era muito tempo passado de seu expediente para ele poder se preocupar com isso. Tudo que ele queria era chegar em seu quarto, dormir e acordar para mais um dia de trabalho.

Ergueu a mão para barrar qualquer outro comentário e se impôs:

\- Olha, eu sinto muito que eles tenham mentido pra você, ou que ainda achem que eu vá voltar, mas não tem nada que eu possa fazer. Eu já o traí uma vez, não cometerei o mesmo erro duas vezes. Se os _senhores_ me permitirem, vou para meu quarto.

Yuu passou por eles esbarrando em seus ombros, menos no de Jon, obviamente, e subiu de volta por onde veio, pisando duro.

Choque nem começava a descrever o que os vizinhos estavam sentindo. Dentre um dos relatos de soldados abduzidos pelo Red Army, sempre falavam daquele que conseguiu se aproximar do Red Leader, o traiu, e depois voltou, de alguma forma. Soldados perdidos eram sempre muito admirados, mesmo aqueles que acabassem se perdendo no caminho e se juntando ao inimigo. No entanto, Yuu havia acabado de colocar toda essa questão em cheque ao dizer que se juntou ao Red Army por conta própria.

Resgatá-lo não era uma missão deles, apenas os foi dito que, caso o vissem, deveriam informá-lo de sua missão e que ele faria o resto, mas agora, depois de tudo isso, já não tinham certeza se as coisas eram assim mesmo.

Yuu não sabia, mas colocou, inconscientemente, todo o conhecimento dos vizinhos em cheque.

Foram dormir abalados, sem saber o que pensar daquela situação toda. Apesar de saberem que a chance de lavagem cerebral era grande, parte deles não tinha tanta certeza se conseguia acreditar nisso.

É claro que nenhum deles deu ouvidos àquela voz.

(...)

Conforme os dias progrediam, pouco a pouco Edd se adaptava à rotina, a qual se tornava mais repetitiva.

Com Tord precisando se preocupar com outras coisas, não era mais possível ficar inovando na agenda dos cadetes, o que os forçou a seguir uma espécie de planilha. Treino de campo, treino de combate e treino de combate em campo. Eles se reuniam uns aos outros, às vezes com outras equipes de outros níveis de estudo, e eram colocados um contra o outro em brigas para testar suas habilidades de combate. Treinavam tiro ao alvo, combate corpo a corpo, corrida pelos diferentes tipos de terreno, variando de areia à montanhas, e às vezes eram até levados para o simulador, onde entravam em combates fantasiosos e simulações de batalha. 

No geral, era bem divertido, mas Edd preferia as corridas. Não porque seus poderes tornavam tudo muito mais fácil, mas porque ele ganhava sempre. Era muito satisfatório poder jogar na cara de seus amigos e de Eduardo sempre que ele cruzava a linha de chegada antes de todo mundo, já virou até costume.

Pouco a pouco, o treino foi intensificando, caminhando para batalhas contra os membros do conselho. Apenas Paul e Patryck participavam, mas não quer dizer que qualquer um deles conseguia derrubá-los, nem mesmo Edd. Talvez essa fosse a parte divertida de estar em um exército: o desafio. Se eles não conseguiam nem derrubar Paul e Patryck, quem dirá Tord, seu líder. Edd estava ansioso para melhorar e enfiar a cara de Tord no chão com seu pé.

Com o que ele _não estava ansioso,_ contudo, era ver como os vizinhos também estavam progredindo.

Progressão talvez fosse uma maneira errônea de descrever o que eles faziam. Trapaceiros era uma palavra mais correta. Sempre durante as brigas eles batiam nos outros competidores, os usavam como escada para passar para os próximos obstáculos e celebravam quando conseguiam, independente se a pessoa que ficou para trás se feriu.

E Tord queria que eles trabalhassem em grupo. Ridículo.

Edd não estava surpreso. Eduardo já tinha histórico de ser um belo de um ladrão, até tentou destruir a cidade uma vez, então que ele e seus amigos trapaceassem nas competições era nada menos que o esperado. Só tornava mais divertido ainda vê-los tomar um chute de Tom quando tentavam empurrá-lo para fora da pista. Era o único em quem não conseguiam bater.

Também não conseguiriam bater nele, mas ele deixava só por pura pena.

Para a surpresa de Edd, e talvez um pouco de nervoso, ele não podia deixar de se sentir diferente quando via Eduardo e os vizinhos comemorarem uma vitória. A noite em que brigaram não saiu de sua cabeça até agora, e, por mais que não fosse se sua conta, Edd se viu um tanto quanto preocupado com eles.

Sim, ele estava sendo ridículo, afinal eram seus rivais, seus inimigos, mas seu corpo não agia conforme suas regras. Ele não tinha controle sobre o sentimento de empatia que aflorava sempre que o latino se preocupava com o estado de Jon ou quando Mark caía durante a escalada.

Desconhecido para Edd, tratando-se de uma emoção inconsciente, sua admiração por Eduardo vinha de um lugar de reconhecimento. Ele se via nele. O desejo de proteger seus amigos, de garantir a paz e o bem-estar deles; a guerra deixava Edd apavorado. A qualquer momento alguém poderia ser perdido. E não teria volta.

Medo. Edd tinha medo. A diferença é que Eduardo não se incomodava em externalizar esses sentimentos e mostrar preocupação para com seus colegas.

O reconhecimento de suas próprias emoções começou depois que Tom o chamou a atenção, depois de ter um ataque de pânico na frente de todos. Edd não gostava de expressar seus sentimentos, não sabia como fazê-lo, e tocar em um assunto delicado era mais difícil que simplesmente ignorá-lo e fazer piada dele. No geral, não devia ter algo de errado com essa atitude, contanto que ela não o fizesse mal, o que não fazia, mas não era algo que casava com o que seus amigos precisavam. 

Pelo bem daqueles próximos a si, Edd estava tentando melhorar. Não se abria sobre tudo, obviamente, mas estava tentando ao menos considerar fazê-lo caso precisasse. Não queira perder a confiança e a amizade de tantos anos com seus amigos por um capricho seu. Se eles precisassem falar, então falariam.

Mas era sempre muito mais fácil falar do que fazer.

Desde que começou a tentar, Edd entrou em um completo conflito interno. Passava horas acordado conversando com Ringo e reclamando sobre assuntos diversos. Ela não se incomodava e muitas vezes nem respondia, mas o fato de estar ali o escutando já deixava Edd satisfeito.

Ele queria ajudar, queria poder ser aberto com os outros da mesma forma que Tom era com Tord e Matt era com todos eles, mas sempre tinha algo o parando. Ele não sabia o que, mas ele não conseguia colocar para fora o que sentia, sentia-se um idiota toda vez que tentava.

_Não deixe que os outros te vejam chorar, Edward. O que acha que vão pensar de você?_

Por que tudo tinha que ser tão confuso?

Para completar tudo, aquela sensação não ia embora, só se intensificava com quanto mais Edd ficava perto de Eduardo, com quanto mais o observava treinar, mais ele se sentia instigado a observá-lo, a tentar entender aquela tempestade de emoções dentro dele, e quais eram suas relações com ele.

Era estranho, pois colocando assim soava até que ele estava com _inveja_ de Eduardo, da forma como ele expressava emoções tão facilmente com seus amigos. E isso o deixava ainda mais puto. Seu vizinho era a pessoa mais chata que conhecia, e agora ele simplesmente se tornou a pessoa mais expressiva do mundo? Em apenas alguns anos? Nem fudendo. Tinha que ter algo a mais.

Talvez se ele descobrisse os segredos de Eduardo, ele pudesse parar de pensar nisso. Se ele se aproximasse de Eduardo o suficiente para descobrir o que aconteceu, talvez ele próprio pudesse seguir em frente e nunca mais pensar no assunto de novo!

Acredite, ele tentou várias vezes, de várias formas diferentes. Beber até desmaiar, bater com a cabeça na parede, enfiar a cara na privada, até cheirar o chulé de seu sapato. Nada funcionou.

Se o que ele tinha que fazer para aquela merda parar era se dar bem com Eduardo, ele estava a ponto de fazer.

E foi o que fez naquela tarde, durante seu intervalo. Edd o chamou para ir ao seu quarto.

Poderia ser um tanto apressado eles terem brigado a poucas semanas e Edd já convidá-lo para ir ao seu quarto passarem tempo juntos, e é verdade, realmente era, mas havia algo dentro de Edd que dizia para se aproximar de seus antigos vizinhos. Uma intuição. Um desejo. Um presságio. Ele não sabia o que era aquela sensação, mas sabia que só chegou onde estava hoje graças à sua intuição, então ele estava disposto a ouvi-la mais uma vez. Mesmo que ela o dissesse para se dar bem com _Eduardo._

Quando Eduardo entrou no quarto, foi o momento mais desconfortável de sua vida toda. Eles sentaram-se na cama e só então perceberam que não tinham _absolutamente nada_ sobre o que conversar.

Falar sobre o treinamento era um tanto redundante, já que eles passavam quase o dia inteiro juntos, assim como foi a missão. Eles só chegaram lá e conquistaram terreno até a fronteira, nada demais, foi até bem fácil. Tocar no assunto dos demais soava um tanto pessoal demais, não tinham intimidade para isso.

Como resultado, por longos e longos minutos eles ficaram sentados na cama, no mais absoluto silêncio, sem ter a mínima ideia do que dizer um ao outro.

\- Você tem um quarto decente. - disse Eduardo, numa tentativa desesperada de quebrar o gelo.

\- Valeu. - Edd respondeu com um sorriso no rosto, quando na verdade estava morrendo por dentro. - Como é o seu?

\- Meu quarto? - Edd assentiu. - É ok, eu acho. Divido ele com mais umas dez pessoas, incluindo o Jon e o Mark.

\- Oof, pegou um dos quartos compartilhados.

\- Yep. Essa base não é tão chique quanto parece.

Edd engoliu a brincadeira com um pouco de ranço. Qualquer coisa que implicasse que Tord não fazia um bom trabalho, que não viesse de sua própria boca, soava quase como uma ameaça de morte.

Ele não deveria se sentir assim, considerando o quanto ainda detestava Tord por não o ter deixado usar seu sobretudo como substituto do uniforme, mas aos poucos todos começaram a desenvolver um senso protetor para com seu líder. Era praticamente involuntário.

A cama se moveu e Ringo subiu na cama, atraindo a atenção dos dois ao se fazer convidada. Deitou perto de Eduardo e o ficou encarando com as orelhas erguidas.

O latino a encarou de volta e engoliu em seco. Ele não sabia como lidar com gatos; desde que era pequeno, conviveu com os cachorros de sua avó. E, consequentemente, não tinha tato nenhum para gatos.

Com a mão tremendo levemente, tentou se aproximar dela para que ela sentisse seu cheiro. Ela manteve o mesmo olhar, fixo no dele, e começou a abanar o rabo.

Ele tinha quase certeza de que isso era um bom sinal, afinal cachorros abanavam o rabo quando estavam felizes. Não devia ser tão diferente com gatos, não é?

Quando estava prestes a encostar o dedo em um dos bigodes dela, Edd segurou sua mão e o puxou de volta, efetivamente o dando um susto.

\- Que susto, porra!

\- Não vai aproximando a mão dela, ela vai achar que você vai atacar! - reprimiu o maior, olhando feio. - Fica parado que ela vem até você eventualmente.

\- Tá bom… 

Eduardo não disse mais nada. Virou o rosto para Ringo e, como Edd mandou, não fez nada que pudesse chamar a atenção dela. 

Ela continuou o encarando, eventualmente movendo a cabeça, como se o estudasse. Levantou e desceu da cama, mas manteve a proximidade com ele. Ainda no chão, continuou o encarando enquanto Eduardo fazia o melhor para não se mexer, quase prendendo a respiração.

Ao seu lado, Edd segurava o riso da melhor forma que podia, ou seja, não segurava. Eduardo estava ridículo tentando se manter calmo perto de Ringo. Era triste de ver

\- Nunca mexeu com gatos antes, né?

O latino fechou a cara e virou para olhar feio para Edd.

\- Na verdade já. Não foi das melhores experiências. - resmungou e voltou a olhar para frente, focando-se no quarto de Edd ao invés da gata que se aproximava cada vez mais de sua perna, como se buscasse algo. - Edd, por que você me chamou aqui?

A pergunta pegou Edd de surpresa, e ele não soube como responder de imediato.

\- Eu só achei que poderíamos passar um tempo juntos. Deixar as mágoas de antes para trás e seguir em frente como adultos.

Fitando-o de soslaio, Eduardo não se mostrou convencido.

\- O que você quer de mim, perdedor?

\- Nada! Eu só acho que poderíamos nos dar bem, só isso!

\- Se você tiver me chamado aqui porque está com pena de mim, pode esquecer. Não vamos virar amigos por causa disso. Na verdade, não vamos virar amigos, ponto.

Edd franziu o cenho, amargurado.

\- Eu só tava tentando ser legal e te incluir.

\- Não preciso ser incluído. Eu, Jon e Mark sabemos nos virar muito bem sozinhos. O que te faz pensar que eu preciso da sua ajuda?

\- Não sei, talvez a necessidade de trapacear para vencer. - rebateu. - Vocês não passaram de uma atividade com mérito.

Eduardo estalou a língua no céu da boca.

\- Não importa o percurso, o que importa é chegar na linha de chegada. E nós chegamos. Fim de papo.

\- Ish. Pra quem quer ajudar os amigos, você gosta das rotas problemáticas.

\- E você agora é base pra falar sobre problemas. Não sabe nem resolver os seus! - esbravejou, levantando o tom de voz e se virando de frente para o maior. - Quer saber, Edd? Guarde seus comentários pra você. Pare de achar que todo mundo precisa da sua ajuda, como se você fosse o salvador da pátria, porque todo mundo tá seguindo em frente, menos você.

Alguma coisa sobre aquele comentário ressoou dentro de Edd. Parte de si talvez soubesse que ele estava certo, no fim das contas, e que ele realmente precisava começar a tomar uma atitude e mudar o rumo de sua vida. Mas outra parte estava bem do jeito que estava. E outra pessoa se metendo onde não foi chamada a deixava puta.

\- Eu tava querendo ser legal, mas já que você insiste em querer que eu soque a sua cara… Seria rude da minha parte te deixar no vácuo.

Erguendo os braços, Eduardo bloqueou um soco de Edd, mas não conseguiu impedi-lo de se jogar sobre ele e fazê-lo rolar no chão enquanto tentava enchê-lo de porrada. Eventualmente, ele começou a corresponder os socos, e os dois rolaram pelo chão como duas crianças.

Ringo pulou de susto na cama, os pelos de suas costas eriçados, mas ninguém pareceu prestar atenção nela. Seu pai e o moço estranho que ele odiava continuaram a rolar pelo chão, dando socos na cara um do outro até seus olhos brilharem verde e os socos começarem a emitir um impulso de vento.

Em um desses impulsos, um frasco com líquido verde voou para fora da calça do moço estranho, caindo e se espatifando no chão.

Um cheiro forte subiu no quarto, mas nenhum deles pareceu perceber. Quanto a Ringo, não tinha _como_ ela não perceber, e, curiosa, se aproximou do líquido com cautela, a cauda erguida.

Os socos pararam por um segundo, Edd prendendo Eduardo com os braços, ao perceber sua gata se aproximando da radioatividade no chão.

\- Ringo, bebê, deixa isso de lado! - alertou Edd, mas a pequenina não o ouviu. Desesperado por sua gata, Edd tentou se levantar e ir até ela, mas tropeçou no emaranhado de nós que estavam seus cadarços com os de Eduardo. Ringo começou a cheirar o líquido. - Ringo, não! Puta que pariu, Eduardo, me solta!

\- _Estoy tentando! Crees que no?! Deja de moverte, idiota!_ \- gritou Eduardo, puxando seus pés de volta para si quando Edd começou a puxar seus cadarços.

Ao passo que eles tentavam se soltar, Ringo já tinha começado a lamber o líquido, o gosto familiar descendo por sua língua até sua garganta. Não era tão ruim quanto o cheiro fazia parecer, mas disso ela já sabia.

No momento em que Edd se libertou, tirando os sapatos e os jogando do outro lado do quarto, Ringo sentiu um impulso de energia correr por seu corpo, e por um segundo seus olhos ficaram verdes.

Edd correu para abraçá-la e afastá-la do líquido radioativo, mas Ringo começou a caminhar em direção à porta e, em um piscar de olhos, a atravessou.

\- Ringo! - Edd gritou, desesperado, e saiu correndo pela porta. No corredor, viu sua pequena correndo com uma velocidade incrível, como um tigre, envolvida por aquela luz verde nada natural. - Minha filha! A culpa é toda sua!

\- Cala a boca e pega ela!

Edd começou a correr, mas o piso liso não combinava com um par de meias, e caiu de cara no chão.

Dando-se um tapa na cara, Eduardo puxou Edd por debaixo dos braços, colocou-o de pé e usou seus poderes para empurrá-lo e assim voar atrás dele enquanto deslizava pelo piso escorregadio.

Ringo corria a toda velocidade, esbarrando nas pessoas enquanto passava e o vento de seu poder derrubando todos os papéis e vidros que estivessem em cima de mesas, deixando um rastro de destruição por onde passasse.

Atrás dela, criando mais destruição, Eduardo e Edd passavam como flashes verdes, seguindo o encalço de Ringo e atropelando sem cerimônia qualquer um que estivesse na frente. Atropelaram os cadetes, os supervisores e até os dinossauros, deixando todos estrupiados para trás.

O corredor acabava em um elevador fechado, Ringo não teria por onde escapar, mas também significava que ela daria de cara na parede. Eles precisavam chegar até ela antes que ela chegasse ao fim.

\- Eu te empurro e você pega ela! - Eduardo gritou e recebeu um joinha de Edd.

Empurrando-o com toda a força, Eduardo desacelerou e observou Edd deslizar com as meias no chão em modo turbo, as mãos esticadas para frente para agarrar Ringo.

Esticando-se o máximo possível, Edd estava quase a agarrando pelo rabo quando deu de cara com o elevador, Ringo atravessando a porta sem problemas.

\- Merda… - Eduardo murmurou e correu até o maior, tirando-o da parede como um adesivo.

\- Ela entrou no elevador! - exclamou Edd, o nariz vermelho e a cara amassada.

\- Pra qual andar isso vai?

Ficaram parados vários minutos vendo, até o visor marcar o último andar negativo.

Sem cerimônia, Edd agarrou Eduardo pelo pulso e disparou para as escadas, arrombando a porta com um chute e correndo adoidado para baixo.

Pobre Ringo, devia estar apavorada com aqueles poderes estranhos saindo de seu corpo, coitada. Edd se desesperava mais por ela a cada segundo que passava com ela longe de seus braços.

Enquanto isso, a bolinha de luz que era Ringo corria pelos corredores, seguindo as marcações luminosas e marcando com suas patinhas qualquer um que estivesse no caminho. Estava coberta de tinta, de um dos pintores que derrubou, com um lacinho na orelha, de um rapaz de quem roubou e com um sutiã cobrindo de seus olhos, de um momento que ela não estava a fim de falar sobre.

Corria sem rumo pela base, sem saber de verdade para onde ia, seguindo aqueles instintos que afloraram em seu pelo.

Voltando para a dupla maravilha, agora no andar certo, arregalaram os olhos com a destruição que Ringo deixou, e Edd ponderou por um segundo o quão _puta da vida_ Laura ficaria quando soubesse o que ele fez.

Continuaram correndo, seguindo o rastro de destruição e gritos de desespero, até chegarem a uma espécie de sala de caldeira, onde era mais quente que o normal e vários cientistas andavam de um lado para o outro. Devia ser onde o Red Army se livrava do lixo, ou despejavam os produtos tóxicos.

\- Ringo! - Edd gritou e apontou para a gata, que corria, rápida como o vento, na direção do cientista que cuidava de um grande tonel, cheio de um líquido vermelho borbulhante.

Em um ato de desespero, Eduardo agarrou Edd pelos pulsos, tomou impulso e o atirou na direção da gata.

O maior imediatamente se adaptou às novas condições e esticou os braços. No último segundo, agarrou Ringo e voou por cima do tonel, caindo em segurança do outro lado.

Eduardo suspirou, aliviado, ao ver Edd levantar do chão com Ringo em seus braços.

\- Ringo! Meu bebê! Eu não vou te soltar nunca mais, minha princesa! - ele a apertou em seus braços, recebendo miados em resposta.

Sem perceber, uma figura se aproximou dele, impondo sua autoridade com uma sombra ameaçadora sobre sua cabeça.

Edd ergueu o rosto e deu de cara com Laura, e ela não estava feliz, com nenhum dos dois.

É claro que ela teria visto tudo. Por que não?

\- Limpando as latrinas. Por um mês.

E foi assim que Edd e Eduardo acabaram com mais tempo juntos, justamente o que o primeiro queria. Encontraram-se no primeiro banheiro dos vinte que a base tinha, cada um carregando uma escova de limpeza, e colocaram-se a trabalhar.

Permaneceram o tempo todo calados, focando-se em limpar as privadas, ignorando a existência do outro por um tempo.

A perseguição foi um momento conturbado, em que eles de fato trabalharam juntos. Ninguém sabia que conclusão tirar dele. Eles eram aliados agora? Funcionavam bem juntos? Ou foi só um esforço em conjunto para o bem maior, Ringo? Era confuso demais! 

E é por isso que Edd nunca pensa demais nas coisas que faz.

\- Eu não vou pedir desculpas pela Ringo, se é o que está esperando. - o maior se pronunciou de repente.

\- Eu não esperava que você fosse fazer algo assim. 

E ele realmente não esperava. Eduardo tinha plena noção do orgulho que atormentava Edd, e, por consequência, o resto do mundo. Ele não suportava aquele cara.

Então por que sentia compaixão por ele?

A imagem de Edd aliviado em ter sua gata de volta em seus braços não saía de sua cabeça. Ele realmente amava aquela gatinha.

Talvez ele estivesse impressionado que Edd não era um babaca total, que podia ter bondade dentro dele, mesmo que só para seu pet. Provavelmente nunca saberia a resposta para aquilo.

Sem o conhecimento de Eduardo, Edd o encarou por cima do ombro, aguardando um pedido de desculpas dele por ter colocado a vida de sua gatinha em risco. Mas nada veio.

Ele não sabia dizer se estava com raiva ou decepcionado.

\- Eu devia aprender a não esperar nada de quem gosta de Coca-Cola Zero. - murmurou para si mesmo, sem esperar que o outro ouvisse.

Mas ele ouviu, e riu.

\- Você não muda mesmo, né, perdedor? Estamos com a mão na bosta e você só pensa em coca-cola.

Pego no pulo do gato, Edd se viu sem muitas opções se não continuar a conversa. Não seria ele o grosseiro daquela história. Antes Eduardo desejasse.

\- Como não posso? Ela vai ser banida depois que dominarmos o mundo. - murmurou com certo ranço.

As mãos de Eduardo pararam de limpar.

\- _¿QUÉ?_ Por que?!

\- Eu não sei. Acho que o Tord só gosta de me torturar.

Revoltado, o latino ergueu-se do chão e jogou sua escova no chão, quebrando um pedaço do piso.

\- Ah, nem fodendo que aquele filho da puta vai fazer uma dessas! Só por cima do meu cadáver! - ele esbravejou, provocando um sorriso nos lábios de Edd. Contra a vontade dele, é claro.

\- Sabe, Eduardo, eu acho que podemos ser bons companheiros de exército, se você parar de ser um chato.

\- Olha quem fala. Foi você quem pulou em mim. Além do que, você ainda vai perder, perdedor. Não pense que eu ainda não vou te imobilizar de novo.

\- Mas aposto que limpo mais rápido que você!

\- Limpa o caralho!

Os dois criaram uma competição de quem terminava de limpar mais rápido, mas acabou que Edd estava só enrolando Eduardo para ele limpar tudo sem ele precisar fazer nada.

Quando ele descobriu, Edd recebeu uma enxurrada de água de privada em sua cabeça.

Tiveram mais trabalho para limpar, mas Eduardo saiu feliz.

Minutos se transformaram em horas e eles encontraram conforto e diversão em conversar um com o outro. Acima de tudo, descobriram que ambos tinham uma igual irritação pelos exercícios. Eram obrigados a fazer, mas não quer dizer que tinham que gostar. Finalmente encontrar alguém que se sentia como eles e poder reclamar o quanto quiserem era reconfortante.

Se provocavam no meio tempo, quando ficavam entediados, e apostavam pequenas coisas enquanto limpavam - dessa vez legitimamente. Apesar de passarem quase cinco horas, o tempo pareceu voar.

Ao terminarem, jogaram os equipamentos de limpeza dentro do depósito, com todo o carinho possível, e fizeram o caminho para seus quartos.

O elevador estava ocupado, então pegaram as escadas. No meio do caminho, levados por um silêncio constrangedor, Edd se pegou o quebrando dizendo:

\- Sabe, vai ter uma festa na base amanhã. Todo mundo vai aparecer.

Eduardo arqueou a sobrancelha.

\- Vocês não precisam proteger a base?

\- Eles têm um protocolo. Enfim, se você quiser, todo mundo vai estar lá. 

Totalmente pego de guarda baixa, o latino ficou sem reação. Edd estava o chamando para uma festa, que ele nem sabia que aconteceria, depois de eles brigarem e se atrapalharem todo para salvar uma gata. Ele estava pra ver um dia ficar mais esquisito.

\- Ninguém me convidou.

\- Ninguém convida ninguém. É só um evento que acontece e que todo mundo aparece.

Ouvir Edd falar assim fazia parecer uma festa de universitários, mas o Red Army supostamente tinha verba para formação universitária de alguns membros, então ele não estava exatamente impressionado.

O que o impressionava de fato era Edd o convidando para alguma coisa depois de eles tentarem se estapear. Mas, de novo, não era algo surpreendente. Afinal, era Edd.

Eduardo deu de ombros.

\- Vou ver com os caras se eles querem ir. Talvez eu apareça.

\- Tá bom. - sorriu.

O silêncio voltou a reinar enquanto subiam. Parecia até um pouco mais pesado dessa vez. Por algum motivo, Edd sentia uma estranha vontade de continuar conversando com Eduardo. Quando deixavam suas diferenças de lado e encontravam um assunto em comum, eles até podiam se dar bem. Era um estranho sentimento de conforto; estranho pois eles nunca foram próximos de verdade, nem depois do incidente dos superpoderes.

Mas Edd queria continuar na companhia dele. 

\- Sabe, nós deveríamos treinar mais vezes. Eu só treino com o Tom, mas não posso ficar usando meus poderes nele. Seria injusto demais.

O pedido fez o coração de Eduardo pular em seu peito e seu estômago se revirar. Conseguia perceber o tom brincalhão na voz de Edd, mas o simples fato de ele estar pedindo para treinarem juntos já o deixava impactado.

Soava muito estranho que seu superior - só em questão de hierarquia, é claro - se oferecia para treinar com ele, de tal forma que soasse que ambos pudessem tirar proveito do momento. Mais do que tudo, Edd queria passar mais tempo com ele.

Sim, era para surrarem a cara um do outro, mas era tempo mesmo assim. Para duas pessoas que deviam se odiar, Edd estava agindo estranho demais com ele. Mas não de uma forma peculiarmente estranha. Era quase cativante, na verdade.

Porra, Eduardo, limpar as privadas o dia todo mexeu com sua cabeça, hein?

Ele precisava de um tempo para se recompor e processar tudo que estava acontecendo. Em especial, o que diabos tinha de errado com Edd.

\- Se você acha que precisa de ajuda, eu posso arrumar um tempinho na agenda. - rebateu, sorrindo com o canto da boca.

\- Ótimo! Nos vemos amanhã, então. - Edd sorriu e mudou o caminho, descendo ao invés de subir.

Eduardo ficou olhando para trás, completamente confuso, mas deu de ombros e seguiu em frente.

Longe de Edd, a falta de ar e o coração acelerado ficaram mais evidentes.

(...)

Festas não eram algo do que Tom era muito fã, ao menos atualmente. Por muitos anos, ele viveu ao lado de um cara que _não parava_ de dar festas. Às vezes ele apareceria lá, mas era só para pegar o álcool e ir embora. A música alta o dava dor de cabeça. Talvez Tom estivesse destinado a se tornar um velho de cinquenta anos antes de chegar na casa dos trinta.

Mas, ainda assim, aqui estava ele, acompanhando seu namorado com mentalidade de universitário em uma festa cheia de gente que ele nunca viu.

Recluso em uma parede, Tom bebericava seu suco de laranja, a única bebida que lhe foi autorizada, e observava de soslaio todos que passavam por ele. Não havia nenhum sinal de seus amigos ainda, e Tord estava se divertindo bastante na pista de dança com Paul para perceber que ele não estava lá.

_“Seja sincero. Você já sabia que isso aconteceria. Seria melhor ir embora e ficar sozinho no quarto.”_ o monstro sussurrou para ele, mais alto que qualquer música, mas Tom não cairia naquele truque. Se ele ficasse sozinho, aquele bicho se aproveitaria de sua sobriedade para atacar sua mente com força total, mais uma vez tentando torná-lo um monstro.

Isso já estava ficando repetitivo.

Se apenas Edd e Matt estivessem ali, ele teria alguém para reclamar por ele estar reclamando. Não ficaria tão sozinho.

De canto de olho, Tom percebeu a aproximação do norueguês enquanto gesticulava para alguém na pista. Ele fingiu não ver nada e continuou bebendo seu suco.

\- Oi. - cumprimentou o maior, encostando na parede ao seu lado. - Não está se divertindo?

\- Eu não sou a pessoa mais social em festas.

\- Percebe-se. - Tom o fuzilou com o olhar. - Ok, brincadeiras à parte, se você quiser ir embora…

\- Não, não precisa. Eu fico feliz que você esteja se divertindo.

Percebendo o pesar no rosto de Tom, Tord sorriu carinhosamente e encaixou a palma da mão em sua bochecha, ternamente o acariciando com o polegar.

\- Eu gosto de festas e me divirto muito nelas, mas não preciso ficar se você não está se divertindo. - inclinando-se, o norueguês depositou um beijo casto nos lábios de Tom, discreto o bastante para ninguém os ficar olhando. - Se você quiser ir embora, eu vou com você. Além do mais, essas festas acontecem praticamente toda semana.

Sentindo um calor subir para suas bochechas, Tom sorriu e colocou sua mão sobre a do namorado. Embora parte de si discordasse, ele estava feliz que Tord estivesse disposto a largar a festa para o fazer companhia. Nem sempre era prático que um cedesse para o outro ficar feliz, especialmente se tratando daqueles dois teimosos.

Talvez não tenha nada errado com ceder um pouco de seu tempo também. Seu namorado apreciaria um pouco de diversão. Ele merecia depois de todo o trabalho que tem feito na base. Tom o acompanhou durante todo o tempo, então tinha uma noção mais do que ampla para dizer que o infame Red Leader estava absolutamente _exausto._ E que tipo de namorado Tom seria se o forçasse a passar uma noite divertida preso no quarto com ele?

\- Acho que eu não me importaria com uma dança ou duas… - murmurou, desviando o olhar e suas bochechas ganhando cor. 

O coração de Tord palpitou em seu peito, seus olhos se iluminaram e um sorriso terno tomou conta de seu rosto. Recluso do jeito que Tom era, significava muito que ele resolvesse abrir mão de ir embora para passarem um tempinho dançando juntos. 

Sempre que comparecia às festas no passado, imaginava como seria se pudesse levar Tom e seus amigos com ele. Normalmente não gostavam de breguice em momentos Aleatórios do dia, principalmente quando outros estavam olhando, mas o norueguês não podia evitar de fantasiar com dançar adoidado junto à ele, ou até uma dança mais lenta. Infelizmente não existe mais baile de fim de ano para aqueles já formados. Mas agora ele podia, mesmo que por apenas algumas músicas.

Ele tomou Tom pela mão e o puxou junto a ele para a pista de dança, sem questionar sua decisão. Se o fizesse, ele poderia mudar de ideia. 

Seria só uma dança para curtirem um pouco, não faria nenhum mal aproveitar as pequenas vitórias. Eles ainda estavam vivos afinal.

Surpreendentemente, Tom não resistiu e foi junto com ele, se deixando levar com um sorriso nervoso e tímido no rosto.

Enquanto o casal corria para o meio das outras pessoas, do outro lado da pista, Edd acabara de chegar, junto de Eduardo, Mark e Jon.

Devido a algumas circunstâncias - leia-se brigas e confusão -, Edd acabou chegando atrasado, e por isso não conseguiu encontrar os demais antes de chegar. No fim, para não ficar sozinho, resolveu ficar próximo a rostos conhecidos, os dos vizinhos.

Sentia-se um tanto estranho ao chegar junto deles, considerando que não eram amigos, mas dispensou o sentimento e concentrou-se em se divertir. Quem sabe eles não poderiam se mostrar companhias interessantes?

Ele seguia na frente dos demais, abrindo caminho entre as pessoas, ao passo que Jon, Mark e Eduardo seguiam atrás dele, um tanto quanto tímidos. Frequentemente os observava por cima do ombro, para ver se não estavam se afastando dele, e às vezes ria para si mesmo se suas caras apreensivas. Pareciam um grupo de crianças que foram trazidos à força para uma reunião de adultos. Era engraçado, pois eles sempre faziam um esforço tão grande para parecerem durões, quando, na verdade, eram todos igualmente medrosos.

Passou-se pouco tempo desde que Edd começou a caminhar com eles, mas não foi tão difícil se acostumar com eles conversando do jeito que conversavam. Eduardo e Jon frequentemente entravam em discussões, fosse por algo que o fantasma disse ou fez, geralmente envolvendo dar sustos, enquanto Mark simplesmente seguia e os tentava apaziguar, agindo feito uma babá. Apesar das brigas, eles visivelmente se davam bem, como Edd já percebeu antes no campo de treinamento, as brigas eram apenas um detalhe. Era até cativante se ele parasse para pensar.

A dinâmica daquele pequeno grupo o lembrava muito do seu, apesar de alguns aspectos diferentes. Era aparente que a morte de Jon afetou Eduardo, pois ele frequentemente dobrava a língua e aguentava os comentários idiotas de Jon calado, e, quando acabava rebatendo, não perdia tempo em pedir desculpas. Mark era o mais calado, mas também o mais próximo do fantasma, agindo como verdadeiros irmãos. De certas maneiras, o lembrava de si e Matt quando eram crianças, quando eram inseparáveis. Talvez fosse uma das razões pela qual tomou certo interesse pelos assuntos deles enquanto conversavam.

Ser veterano é estranho. Todos tinham a mesma idade, mas Edd se sentia um tanto quanto responsável por eles naquela noite. Responsável pela diversão que teriam naquela festa e também por garantir que não se meteriam em encrencas. 

Grupinho curioso aquele, que apesar de tão parecidos com o seu, também eram diferentes em tantos outros aspectos. Para o melhor ou pior, eles não eram nem tão parecidos e nem tão diferentes assim. Ainda estavam abalados com o que ocorreu anos atrás, e talvez nunca se recuperem, mas estava claro que eles estavam tentando.

Ver seus rivais progredindo em uma posição tão desconfortável e restrita ressoava como um encorajamento. Se eles podiam se adaptar, por que não ele também? Edd podia ter estragado muitas coisas com muitas pessoas, mas por que não tentar? Se Eduardo, que era um pé no saco, conseguia, seria fácil pra ele.

Por aquela noite, ele só pensaria em se divertir da melhor forma que pudesse com aquele grupo estranho. Ajustando-se a eles ou não, quanto mais soubesse sobre eles, melhor.

Arrastou-os pelo braço para o meio do pessoal, juntando-se à música eletrônica que tocava e o coletivo de corpos que se mexia junto ao ritmo.

Por quanto tempo ficaram ali, ninguém sabia dizer. Mas o que sabiam dizer é que foi um completo desencontro, pois, enquanto Tom e Tord dançavam de um lado da pista, Edd estava do outro, enchendo o saco de Eduardo por ele não saber dançar. E ninguém sabia onde Matt estava, nem pareceram perceber. 

Contudo, apesar de separados, os dois lados se divertiram. Tord e Tom, após cansarem de dançar, encontraram Paul e Patryck conversando em um canto da sala e se juntaram à eles. Passaram o tempo jogando conversa fora e bebendo o que tinha de disponível no bar. Ao mesmo tempo, Edd se divertia vendo seus vizinhos completamente perdidos entre se juntar às danças ou ficar só olhando. Aparentemente não se sentiam incluídos o suficiente para levar de uma forma natural, mas isso é questão de tempo. O próprio Edd levou algum tempo para se acostumar por inteiro à vida no Red Army. Não há nada que o tempo não cure, então ele precisava se dar a ele.

O barzinho estava lotado, ao passo que a pista também se enchia com os soldados que chegavam atrasados. Era impressionante como cabiam tantas pessoas em uma única sala.

Paul e Patryck conversavam bem ao lado de Tom, que os fitava de soslaio, a cabeça latejando pelo cheiro de álcool.

Ele esticou a mão para roubar um gole do copo de Patryck, mas uma mão sobre a sua o impediu.

\- Ei, não bebe isso. - disse Tord, tirando o copo de suas mãos. - Eu sei que é difícil, mas você tem que resistir à tentação.

\- Minha cabeça dói. - Tom resmungou, batendo com as mãos no balcão.

Tord suspirou.

\- Eu sei, Tom, mas você precisa ser forte, tá bom? Beber álcool só vai te deixar mais fragilizado quando bater a ressaca. Ele terá vantagem sobre você.

Por mais que o norueguês estivesse certo, frustrava Tom ter tantas opções de álcool à sua volta e ele só poder tomar suco de laranja. Ele gostava do suco, mas não tanto assim. E pior, ele avisou todos os bartenders para não o darem uma gota de álcool. Uma tremenda crueldade.

Suspirando, ele pegou seu copo e o colocou na boca quando um alarme começou a disparar, cessando a música com seus gritos estridentes.

Bêbados ficaram sóbrios, pares felizes se separaram e indivíduos solitários se reuniram em grupos, todos em estado de alerta e buscando alguma direção. Tom teve uma vaga noção de que Tord estava levantando da cadeira quando um soldado entrou correndo na sala, todo suado.

\- Red Leader, senhor! - ele gritou. - Há tropas se aproximando a leste! Estão brotando do chão como se fossem plantas e estão armados! 

Ao seu lado, Tord começou a apertar botões no braço mecânico incessantemente, seu rosto se contorcendo em uma carranca estressada.

\- Merda, são do alto escalão! Os que forem da força de frente venham comigo! O restante, apossem-se de suas armas e preparem para reforço! - Tord gritou para os soldados e rasgou seu moletom vermelho, revelando o uniforme que usava por baixo. - Todo mundo calmo! Sigam o treinamento! Peguem suas armas e se coloquem a postos!

Saíram todos da sala às pressas, diversos já sacando armas de seus bolsos e correndo para as escadas. Cada combatente tinha um posto designado, enquanto os cadetes seguiam ordens de seus superiores e os não soldados isolavam-se em seus quartos. Treinamentos assim eram comuns, mas era algo totalmente diferente participar de um confronto de verdade, contra um comboio altamente treinado.

Seguindo os demais, Edd encontrou-se com Tom e Tord no meio da correria, trazendo os vizinhos junto com ele. Ninguém se cumprimentou, ocupados demais repassando as instruções e o treinamento em suas próprias mentes estressadas. Com exceção de Edd, o qual, como sempre, tinha um comentário para tudo:

\- Quem diria, hein, Eduardo, a sua chance de se provar veio mais cedo do que eu pensava!

Eduardo tentou encontrar graça enquanto corria para um combate, mas não conseguiu.

\- Cala a boca e corre, perdedor!

Armas foram sacadas e pouco a pouco as equipes se colocaram a postos, cada uma em um andar acima do solo. Tord e os demais iriam para um dos superiores, próximos ao terraço, para juntarem-se à uma das equipes e defender a base do melhor ângulo possível, em que pudessem ter uma vista perfeita de quantos soldados eram, e assim comunicar para o restante da base.

Podia ser arriscado, afinal estariam mais expostos, mas o Red Leader não deixaria que seus soldados aguentassem todos os riscos sozinhos.

Havia um batalhão de aproximando no horizonte, sem esperar um segundo para abrir fogo contra eles no momento em que os viram. Traziam um tanque com eles, o que era um problema, mas nada que já não tenham resolvido antes. Além do que, era apenas um.

Porém, havia outros fatores a serem temidos. Como o fato de que ninguém disparou um tiro do tanque até agora.

Escondido em meio aos soldados, Eduardo arregalou os olhos. Ele reconhecia aquele uniforme. Mas o que estavam fazendo ali? E por que ele não foi comunicado daquela ação? Sua missão era de reconhecimento, entrar e sair do Red Army com informações confidenciais. Não era para iniciarem um ataque!

Vidros começaram a estourar com os tiros, e os soldados abaixaram-se ao correr para escapar. 

Retribuíram na mesma moeda, os snipers, sempre certeiros, atingindo alguns soldados inimigos em cheio no peito. 

Em resposta, os próprios soldados inimigos miraram neles, e a mira era igualmente precisa. Por isso o pânico que se instaurou entre os soldados do Red Army.

\- Esquadrão teta, deem a volta por baixo e os peguem pela lateral! Não sabemos o poder de fogo deles, evitem a traseira! - Tord gritou no rádio, esperando que seus comandos fossem captados pelos demais.

O poder de fogo daquele esquadrão mandado se mostrou grande, o que significava que as meninas já deviam estar em ação, liderando seus próprios batalhões e com armas na mão. Mas eles não sabiam quantos deles havia, e não tinham escudos bons o suficiente para durar até um confronto direto. Ele não arriscaria as vidas de suas melhores soldadas daquela maneira.

Do outro lado do campo de batalha, uma mulher escondida por trás do tanque segurava um rádio na mão, dando ordens diretas para seus soldados.

\- Liberar. - comandou, sua voz sem hesitar um segundo.

Das costas de um dos soldados, começaram a tirar um dispositivo, semelhante a um aspirador de chão, e, colocando-o na boca do tanque, sob o preço de um soldado, atiraram.

O disco voou pelo ar, rasgando-o com um assobio, e chocou-se diretamente com a parede. 

\- _Red Leader_ \- a voz de Angela veio pelo rádio. _\- Os sensores não conseguem identificar o objeto! Pode ser uma bomba!_

\- Esquadrão delta 7-9, pro chão! - Tord comandou, praticamente berrando no rádio. 

Os soldados do andar atingido abaixaram-se defensivamente, mas nada aconteceu. Nenhuma explosão.

Até o minuto seguinte.

Uma onda sonora ecoou do disco, estourando todos os vidros da base. Os soldados recuaram e bloquearam a visão, tentando evitar os cacos que se espalharam para todos os lados.

Porém, uma vez que todo o vidro estourou, nada mais veio. Nem sequer um tiro dos inimigos, que estavam parados, observando-os.

Todos voltaram a sacar suas armas e posicionar-se, alguns já atirando do outro lado do campo. Tord estava prestes a fazer o mesmo, já segurando sua preciosa nas mãos, quando algo estranho pareceu invadir sua cabeça.

Uma voz.

\- Alguém mais está ouvindo um zumbido? - perguntou Edd, encolhido debaixo da janela enquanto cutucava seu ouvido.

Um urro de dor rasgou o ambiente, mais alto que qualquer barulho de agonia que Tord ouviu em todos os seus tempos de exército.

Ele virou-se, apavorado ao descobrir que o grito vinha de Tom, que se dobrava em pura agonia.

Desesperado, Tord tentou se aproximar de Tom para tocar seu ombro, mas o barulho em seu ouvido ficou mais alto e ele perdeu o controle do próprio equilíbrio.

Enquanto se contorcia de agonia no chão, as mãos desesperadas de Tom agarravam seus cabelos e arranhavam o couro cabeludo. Lágrimas escorriam descontroladas por suas bochechas, mas ele estava completamente alheio a elas pela enxurrada de vozes gritando em sua mente.

**_Fracasso. Fracasso. Fracasso. Fracasso. Fracasso. Fracasso. Fracasso. Fracasso._ **

**_Você não cansa de decepcionar todo mundo._ **

**_Sua mãe, seu pai, seus amigos, sem namorado, seus colegas. Todos eles sofrem por sua causa. Por que acha que Jon morreu? Foi porque você cutucou a pessoa errada. Ele teria só pegado o robô e ido embora, se não fosse por você._ **

**_Se você não existisse, Jon ainda estaria vivo._ **

**_Se você não existisse, Tord não teria problema em te trocar._ **

**_Se você não existisse, seu pai ainda estaria vivo._ **

**_Você é um assassino, Tom._ **

**_E não há lugar para assassinos no mundo perfeito._ **

**_Seria tão melhor simplesmente desistir. Me deixar tomar o controle. Assim, não vai doer quando enfiarem uma bala na sua cabeça._ **

Com dois de seus amigos sem controle de si mesmos por razão desconhecida, Edd tomou as rédeas da situação.

Tudo isso começou a acontecer logo depois de uma suposta bomba ser atirada no prédio. Devia ser isso que causou essa reação neles, por algum motivo.

\- Jon, você é um fantasma. 

\- Sou sim.

\- Então vai lá pra fora e tira aquele disco da base, joga fora e manda atirar nele!

Jon assentiu, ao mesmo tempo em que Eduardo agarrou o pulso de Edd.

\- Você tá louco? Ele vai se machucar!

\- _Ele já tá morto, Eduardo!_ Mas meus amigos ainda estão vivos e eu não vou deixar seja lá o que for isso matá-los!

Sem reação, Eduardo pôde apenas ver Jon sair pela janela e voar até o disco que Edd falou, pronto para concretizar o plano.

Neste meio-tempo, a mulher atrás do tanque assistia tudo com um espelho, ponderando qual seria o curso de ação de seus inimigos. Mas, na prática, pouco se importava. Ela já tinha o que queria.

\- Penúltimo andar, décima terceira janela. Atirem!

O tanque começou a se mexer, apontando na direção que foi comandado, bem onde Tom se contorcia de dor e capengava para todos os lados.

Um tiro certeiro.

Ao mesmo tempo que o tiro atingiu o andar, os soldados conseguiram destruir a máquina, efetivamente parando o barulho horrível que Tom e Tord estavam escutando.

As vozes começaram a desaparecer, e Tom foi sendo trazido à realidade aos poucos. A respiração ofegava e a visão permaneceu borrada devido às lágrimas, mas isso não o impediu de virar-se de costas ao sentir o cheiro de fumaça e carne derretida.

Arregalou os olhos em espanto ao virar, deparando-se com a visão de Matt parado à sua frente, os braços erguidos na defensiva e um líquido verde e vermelho pingando no chão.

Soldados começaram a mobilizar-se de todos os lados, alguns para socorrerem seu amigo ferido e outros atirando no inimigo, que perdia mais força a cada minuto.

Dessa vez não houve gritos. Não houve nada. Tom não conseguia se mover.

Nos poucos segundos em que viu o rosto de Matt, metade de seu rosto estava derretido, a carne escorrendo e pingando no chão, parecendo um molho de massa. Seu corpo jazia imóvel, carregado por dois soldados que o levaram embora, ou talvez Tom apenas não conseguisse voltar à realidade.

Ao passo que Matt era arrastado para fora de sua vista, uma mão o agarrou pelo braço e o arrastou na direção contrária às pressas. Passou por uma porta e foi carregado para longe do campo de combate.

Mas por mais que estivesse longe, Tom sabia que nunca esqueceria do que viu.

(...)

A vitória chegou para o Red Army, mas o gosto era de derrota.

Batalhar nunca ficava mais fácil, mesmo com anos de experiência em combate. Ter que ver seus amigos mais próximos pegando armas mortais, saindo por portas das quais não sabiam se voltaria depois. Cada toque poderia ser o último a todo momento, independente de onde se está, e um passo em falso selaria um destino de dor e sofrimento.

Mesmo que aquela batalha tenha sido curta e com poucas baixas do lado deles, não se tornava menos ameaçadora. A base precisava de defesas melhores urgentemente, ou quem sabe por quanto tempo aguentariam. Tord precisava conseguir novas tecnologias, e rápido.

Isolados no laboratório de Tord, o dito cujo andava de um lado para o outro enquanto Tom permanecia recluso, sentado em uma cadeira. O norueguês murmurava pelos cantos, tentando entender o que tinha acabado de acontecer e o que era aquela máquina, enquanto Tom tinha outros problemas correndo em sua mente.

A imagem do rosto de Matt não saía de suas pálpebras. A pele derretida, o sangue escorrendo e a carne caindo aos pedaços de seu rosto, grotescamente assemelhando-se à uma comida, sua falta de reação ao ser carregado para longe. Seus pelos estavam completamente arrepiados, e ele nem conseguia pensar nos tendões aparecendo e as fibras de seu rosto rasgado revelando o vermelho ardido e pulsante de seus músculos sem começar a passar mal. Já tinha vomitado umas duas vezes.

Tord podia estar refletindo sobre a lógica por trás de todo aquele ataque o quanto quisesse, mas Tom já sabia do que se tratava.

\- Sou eu. - disse, seu corpo encolhendo em uma bolinha ao som da própria voz amedrontada. - É a mim que eles procuram.

Parando de andar, o norueguês virou incrédulo para Tom e marchou em sua direção. A forma como as feições se contorciam, os lábios encolhiam e os olhos esbugalharam o diziam que ele não estava nada contente com o que ele acabou de dizer. Mas quem estaria quando a vida de milhões de pessoas dependiam da de um fracassado? 

\- Por que eles estariam procurando por você? Ninguém nem sabe que você existe! - Tord esbravejou, agindo muito mais por temor do que raiva. Só de pensar que eles estavam atrás de Tom já era o bastante para o apavorar, não precisava que o próprio confirmasse suas suspeitas.

\- Eu não sei! Mas eles claramente queriam alguém gritando! Eu sou alguém que estava gritando!

\- Você quis dizer alguém que estava gritando por causa daquela máquina.

\- Você sabe do que eu to falando! - Tom gritou de volta, rangendo os dentes. - Pensa nisso, Tord: as únicas pessoas afetadas por aquele troço fomos eu e você. E nós dois temos DNA de demônio dentro de nós. A diferença é que eu estou possuído por um.

Falando assim, realmente fazia sentido. Apesar de alguns outros soldados terem mostrado sentir alguns dos efeitos, nenhum deles foi tão intenso quanto a reação em Tord, e muito menos em Tom.

Mas eles não podiam estar atrás de Tom. Não podiam. Nem seus próprios soldados sabem que ele existe. Mesmo que fosse o monstro o problema, como eles adquiriram aquela informação se _ninguém_ tinha como vazá-la?

\- Essa é a questão, Tom: eu sei disso, mas _eles_ não! Eu nunca trouxe nenhum monstro para o campo de batalha, muito menos _tenho_ um! Que sentido faz que eles estejam atrás de um monstro?

\- Pessoas falam, Tord - Tom disse com um dar de ombros. - E você adora se vangloriar das coisas que faz. Não teria como alguém ficar sabendo dos seus experimentos com DNA estranho e a notícia ter se espalhado?

Contra todos os desejos mais profundos de Tord, uma lâmpada se acendeu em sua cabeça.

_Os soldados querem respostas. Você prometeu um monstro._

Há muito tempo atrás, antes mesmo de Tord conseguir seu robô gigante, ele especulava sobre uma super arma, capaz de derrotar qualquer inimigo. Um monstro, igual aos de histórias em quadrinhos que ele lia quando pequeno. Seus soldados ficaram muito felizes quando souberam dos experimentos de seu líder, ainda que não houvesse nenhuma prova de que funcionava ou experimento de teste. Começaram a exigir respostas dele após algum tempo em que o projeto permaneceu quieto, que foi quando Tord mudou o foco para seu robô gigante, que ele também falhou em pegar.

Seria possível que aquela simples fofoca de tantos anos atrás tenha caído no conhecimento do inimigo?

Vendo Tord encarar o chão com a boca aberta e olhos arregalados, Tom encolheu e suspirou, uma pontada de dor pulsando em seu peito.

\- Eu sabia. Isso tudo _tá_ acontecendo por minha causa! - gritou em voz chorosa e puxou o capuz por cima da cabeça, junto às pernas que dobrou contra o peito. Abraçou as pernas e abaixou a cabeça, desejando desaparecer.

Doía como nunca ver Tom daquele jeito, tão impotente, completamente fora de personagem. Tom era sempre o primeiro do grupo a se jogar de cabeça em alguma coisa, e geralmente o que mais se machucava por isso; ele era espontâneo, divertido e, no geral, idiota, mas de um jeito fofo. Mas agora ele estava justamente o contrário.

Os ombros encurvados, a desesperança em seu rosto, o tom de voz desistente, parecia tão pequeno. Aquele não era o Tom que Tord admirou e invejou por tantos anos, e, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, perguntou-se se conseguiria trazê-lo de volta.

O norueguês se aproximou devagar dele, os passos soando silenciosos na sala, e esticou uma mão para colocar em seu ombro.

\- Tom, se acalma.

\- Não! Não me acalmo! É tudo culpa minha! - Tom se levantou e se afastou de Tord, erguendo os braços como quem vai levar um soco.

\- Não é culpa sua! Você não fez nada! - Tord tentou mais uma vez, mantendo o tom de voz baixo e se aproximando devagar.

\- Como não é culpa minha? Se eles vieram atrás de mim, tudo isso é minha culpa! - ele começou a chorar e Tord deteve seus passos, atônito. - Eu não devia estar aqui. Tudo isso foi uma besteira. 

\- Não foi.

\- Foi sim. Eu devia ter ficado em casa.

\- Não devia, não! 

\- Por que? Eu estar aqui é um perigo pra todo mundo! Se eles mandaram um troço desses na primeira vez, imagina a segunda! Ou terceira!

Os olhos de Tord começaram a lacrimejar e sua voz engasgou na garganta por um instante. Ouvir Tom falar daquele jeito o machucava de formas inexplicáveis e despertava medos que ele não imaginou ver novamente desde que voltaram a ser amigos, há mais de sete anos atrás.

A mão de carne começou a tremer e a mente a se encher de negatividade.

Não. Ele não podia perdê-lo de novo. Por favor, de novo não.

\- Podem mandar o quanto quiserem, nunca acharão nada. Eu não vou deixar!

\- Ah, porque é muito fácil esconder que eu tenho um demônio dentro de mim da porra de um detector de demônios! - Tom fungou e bateu com o pé, sua voz irritadiça ecoando pelas paredes do laboratório.

O norueguês manteve a postura apesar dos pesares, mesmo com as lágrimas ameaçando cair, e fitou Tom com os dentes rangendo e os punhos fechados, mas o sangue fervendo tornou-se gelo em questão de segundos.

Confuso, Tom olhou para trás e parou de funcionar quando deu de cara com Paul e Patryck entrando na sala, ambos com os olhos arregalados e corpos rígidos.

Eles ouviram tudo.

Dor jorrou pelo corpo de Tom e ele dobrou-se segurando a barriga. Gosma preta escorreu de seus olhos e boca e pingou em seus sapatos, mas ele estava muito ocupado com a dor para prestar atenção. Seu corpo começou a esticar-se dolorosamente, como se um animal dentro dele estivesse forçando sua saída. Os braços alongaram-se e as unhas cresceram até tornarem-se garras. O mesmo ocorreu com seus pés, que foram engolidos por uma massa roxa viscosa ao aumentar de tamanho. Uma cauda cresceu de suas costas, alongando-se mais que o tamanho das pernas, ao mesmo tempo que chifres brotaram de sua cabeça.

Os três presentes olharam horrorizados a metamorfose de Tom, sem conseguir reagir de imediato. Seus urros de dor rasgavam seus ouvidos, como se o estivessem matando, e aos poucos perdia cada vez mais sua essência humana, tornando-se um grunhido animal.

\- Tom! - Tord gritou em desespero, as lágrimas escorrendo de seus olhos. Ele já confrontou diversos espécimes diferentes de demônios, iguais a Tom, mas nunca esteve diante de uma metamorfose antes. Ele não sabia o que fazer!

\- O que aconteceu com ele? - Paul gritou do outro lado da sala, o desespero muito evidente em sua voz.

\- Não é a hora! Como paramos ele?

A cada segundo que se passava, mais próximo Tom estava de sua transformação completa. Os gritos já não eram seus e o corpo estava irreconhecível, mais que o triplo de seu tamanho. Não tinha como ele caber naquele pequeno laboratório. Se deixassem que aquilo continuasse, o monstro arrebentaria as paredes e sairia desgovernado pela base, ameaçando a vida de centenas de pessoas inocentes.

Patryck correu até Tord e o agarrou pelo braço robótico. Já viu seu líder usar um taser para reprimir soldados rebeldes e nocautear assassinos, e como não tinham outras opções, agiu num impulso e acertou o taser em alta potência nas costas do monstro. 

Ele se contorceu de dor, movendo-se de um lado ao outro numa tentativa de se livrar daquela sensação horrível, mas não conseguiu. As garras arranharam o chão em desespero, tentando escapar, mas a eletricidade o mantinha preso à ela; nem mesmo este monstro tinha defesa contra isso.

Quando começou a sair fumaça de sua pele, Tord deteve-se e puxou a mão de volta. Podia não ser sábio fazer isso, mas Tom estava lá dentro, e estava se machucando tanto quanto aquela coisa. Tord se recusava a ser aquele que mataria Tom.

O monstro caiu imóvel, a fumaça continuamente saindo dele. Os membros começaram a encolher, revertendo ao estado original, e a massa roxa que absorveu Tom foi a mesma a cuspí-lo de volta.

Tom jazia encolhido no chão, com fumaça ainda saindo dele, mas respirava, o que já era bom sinal, pois não estava morto. Murmúrios de dor escapavam de sua boca e ele apertava os olhos, recusando-se a deixar a luz entrar neles. Olhando de cima, ele parecia uma criança.

Tord correu até ele e o pegou em seus braços, apertando-o contra seu peito ao passo que as lágrimas deslizavam por seu rosto e pingavam nele. Ele nunca esteve tão assustado em toda sua vida desde que quase morreu dentro do robô gigante. Por um segundo, achou que fosse perder Tom para o monstro e ser forçado a matá-lo para salvar sua base e seus soldados. Ele não aguentaria aquela pressão, aquela culpa. O simples pensamento de perder Tom daquele jeito o apavorava a ponto de gritar.

Encolhido em seu colo, Tom abriu os olhos devagar, logo percebendo o choro escandaloso do norueguês, que o apertava com uma força tremenda.

\- Tord? - ele murmurou contra sua roupa, mas só recebeu mais choro e aperto como resposta.

De perto da porta, Paul e Patryck observaram os dois com desconforto, sem saber como processar a cena que acabaram de ver. Milhares de perguntas surgiam em suas cabeças, sequer sabiam como começar a organizá-las. Mas sabiam que aquele não era o momento, não enquanto seu líder estivesse chorando daquele jeito.

\- Estaremos lá fora, para quando vocês quiserem conversar. - disse Paul, em seguida tomando Patryck pela mão e o levando para o lado de fora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, acho melhor esclarecer algumas coisas.  
> Sim, os vizinhos são espiões (já deve estar óbvio), assim como o Yuu costumava ser. Essa é uma forma que encontrei pra justificar a foto dele estar riscada no quarto secreto do Tord no The End. Mas quem sabe, talvez os vizinhos mudem a perspectiva eventualmente? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Agora, quanto ao que aconteceu na festa e o que era aquele dispositivo... Quem sabe? Talvez eles estejam procurando por alguma coisa. Alguma ideia do que pode ser?
> 
> Vejo vocês no próximo capítulo.


End file.
